<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exercises in gratitude (The Barclay Street Flood) by redeyedsheepskull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597820">exercises in gratitude (The Barclay Street Flood)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedsheepskull/pseuds/redeyedsheepskull'>redeyedsheepskull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Anxiety, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Conspiracy Theories, Corruption, Disasters, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, It Gets Worse, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Natural Disasters, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Panic, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Issues, Self-Discovery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Worldbuilding, am i adding too many tags i feel like i am, check the author's notes just in case, in like the loosest way possible lol, increasingly stupid arguments, now with official artwork!, oh well, so much goddamn arguing, specific content warnings for some chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedsheepskull/pseuds/redeyedsheepskull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think the worst part of your day would be when you wake up with a stranger in your house. Hands down.</p><p>You'd think.</p><p>-</p><p>When a poor neighborhood in Inkopolis floods over, eight unwitting people, trapped in an apartment building, are all forced into becoming gophers and resource management for the displaced former inhabitants as the flood only gets worse and worse.</p><p>(A Splatoon fanfiction that explores what to do when everything is out of your control. Updates roughly every other day.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), like. two, there's like a couple of em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (prologue) it's not even six am yet bro come on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an old project that, with the announcement of splatoon 3, i felt i had to post. don't want it shriveling up into nothingness before the canon blows it to itty bitty pieces.</p><p>it's sitting at several thousand words and it's nowhere close to finished. it was originally a 50,000-word NaNoWriMo project i never put anywhere, and now, it's open for the public. as it stands, it desperately needs editing. lol</p><p>tell me if you want more in the comments or just through the kudos, i really appreciate feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malley woke up shaking and gasping, trembling like a leaf in a wind storm, eyes darting across her room in a panicked frenzy. </p><p>Don’t be alarmed. This is the norm for her.</p><p>She’d be the first to tell you that she’s a pretty anxious person; others might describe her as paranoid, easily frightened, or “a huge wuss.” Frankly, most days were ‘off days’ for Malley. So, all that said, from her average nightly nightmare alone, nobody would be able to reasonably infer that something particularly wrong today. </p><p>Perhaps it was an especially terrible dream. As just mentioned, those tend to be somewhat of a ‘thing’ in her life. Heck, that tends to be a ‘thing’ in everyone’s life. Everybody gets a bad dream, every now and then; there’s nothing altogether very special about having a nightmare or two in one’s lifetime.  We all have nightmares; Malley just has them a couple times more than anybody else. </p><p>She’s already come to the obvious conclusion: she probably just had a rough night’s sleep, and okay, her nightmare was a bit more traumatic than most, but that’s fine. She’s still in her room. It’s like 5 AM right now, she has to get ready for a new year of school pretty soon. Just another few hour’s rest, and then she’ll be fine.</p><p>Then, Malley’s hand brushes up against her corpse, and she screams.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s important to note here that Malley has a rather loud voice. Malley was a choir kid, and she grew up with quite a few older siblings, and she briefly took debate before that shattered her nerves, and she does a lot of running around in her spare time – she’s doing band now. She plays the trombone. She’s a regular athlete. </p><p>Ah, anyways, she has quite the set of lungs on her, is what we’re getting at, here. </p><p>In any case, she’s managed to wake up most of the apartment in a mere matter of seconds, especially the teenage girl who shares a cramped bedroom with her. This teenager immediately stiffened, groaned, and tossed a stuffed animal at Malley’s direction with a muttered “not now, man, c’mon.”</p><p>The only person that she hasn’t woken up, simply because they got up a few moments before Malley did, is a giant of a lady, currently bent over a stove, spatula in hand and trying to make an omelet, now wondering whether or not there was a segment in the jazz song she was listening to where a person shrieked very loudly and then fell over onto a nightstand.</p><p>She wouldn’t have to wonder for long. The door immediately slammed open, revealing a panting Malley.</p><p>Malley, clad in oversized T-shirt, puffy beanie, and too-big sweatpants, eyes darting around the room until they land on her gigantic roommate, leans on the doorframe and croaked, with all of the seriousness she can muster: “Donnie, I think I died last night.”</p><p>Donnie blinked. Well. Uh. </p><p>Yeah, sorry, it’s a little early for this. “…Okay?”</p><p>“No, I’m being serious, I <i>died.</i>”</p><p>“Well, I mean, you’re, um. You’re alive now, I think.”</p><p>“Wha - the problem is not that I’m alive now, the problem is that I wasn’t alive, that’s the problem!”</p><p>The woman Malley shared a room with, now long having given up on getting any sleep, mumble-shouted from her bed. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Malley died last night,” Donnie supplied helpfully.</p><p>“No she didn’t. Did she? What time is it…?”</p><p>“I think I really did,” Malley whimpered, suddenly self-conscious. She has made a crucial mistake: she has placed herself as the center of attention and she has no clue how to get out of it. Also, she probably sounds like an idiot.</p><p>Her roommate grumbled and sat up in bed to look at her. “Why’d you go and do that for?”<br/>
“It wasn’t <i>intentional,</i> I wasn’t <i>looking</i> to die!”</p><p>“Most people don’t, I don’t think,” Donnie said, scratching her head with the black plastic spatula. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, we can assume that she wasn’t, Don, that’s not really a Malley thing to do. Is it a Malley thing to do?” The other girl suddenly clambered out of bed. “Malley.”</p><p>“I-I just said I wasn’t looking to do that!”</p><p>“You need to be honest about your dreams, Mal,” said Angie, putting on a sickly-sweet tone of voice. “Now, my school advisor told me once –”</p><p>“I’m not <i>trying to die!</i>”</p><p>“– that you should be able to talk about bad thoughts and dreams like this with whoever you feel close to.”</p><p>
  <i>“Angie!”</i>
</p><p>“What?” Angie is a lanky high schooler who wears a lot of black denim. She wore black denim to bed, too, which apparently isn’t healthy for her, but she doesn’t care. Yesterday was a long day. Today seems to be settling in for a long day too.</p><p>She’s about an inch shorter than Donnie, which meant that she was barely clearing the doorframe every time she tried to walk in or out of a room, and really standing next to the two of them wasn’t doing much for Malley’s body image, if she was being honest. “I’m simply trying to make you feel more comfortable in your home. You should be able to talk to us about whatever. That <i>said,"</i> Angie snapped, suddenly leaning down and cupping Malley’s face in her claw, dropping the saccharine sweet tone, “if you wake me up at five A.M. <i>one more time,</i> I am going to <i>strangle</i> you. O-<i>kay?”</i> </p><p>Angie was also a giant crab, and that made her terrifying by default.</p><p>“Mokay,” mumbled Malley. It was a little difficult to talk right now, as literally her entire face was being smushed by a giant claw.</p><p>“Aw, Angie, don’t pick on her, she clearly had a nightmare,” Donnie offered from the kitchen, only half-paying attention. This omelet wasn’t going to cook itself, after all.</p><p>“It wasn’t a nightmare this time!” Malley pulled at Angie’s claw helplessly. No use.</p><p>“Malley, it’s always a nightmare with you. Seriously.” Angie turned to the cook. “Can’t we just call like her therapist or someone for her? This is the second time this week.”</p><p>“It looks like we might not have much of a choice, if this is going to keep up…” mumbled Donnie.</p><p>“It <i>wasn’t a nightmare!”</i></p><p>“Yes it was, Mal.”</p><p>“Oh!” Suddenly, Mal found her resolve. “Oh, okay! Oh! Oh yeah? Well! If it was a nightmare, then why is there <i>my dead body in my bed?!”</i> And at that moment, the girl pointed towards her bed, to her twin-sized mattress atop its metal frame, and sure enough, underneath the bedsheets, illuminated by the light from the kitchen, was something lying there.</p><p>It was a body. And it wasn’t moving.</p><p>“Because – <i>oh.</i>”</p><p>“What? I can’t see that from here,” Donnie started, making her way from the kitchen.</p><p>“Ohhhhh my God.” The third roommate wiped at her eyes. Yep. That’s a body.</p><p>“Where is the – ah.” Donnie, a large woman by stature, dwarfed her roommates as she hovered by the doorway. Her apron was still somehow a size too large on her body. "I...don't really see it."</p><p> Angie immediately turned on Malley. “How the <i>heck</i> did you get a <i>dead body</i> in your bed?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know, I –!” Malley made a bunch of wild gestures and noises before ending on a squawking noise and gesturing wildly at the body.</p><p>“Why is there a <i>dead body</i> in your <i>bed?!”</i></p><p>“I-I-I don’t know, Angie, that’s why I’m freaking out right now!” Malley began to hyperventilate.</p><p>“Pardon me,” Donnie said, already returning back to the kitchen, “but are we sure that’s dead?”</p><p>“Oh God, I shared a room with a dead guy,” Angie said. The lanky girl had buried her face into her claws and, in her opinion, was doing a very good job of not screaming. </p><p>Malley was not. “I shared a <i>bed</i> with a dead guy! I shared a bed with – with a dead <i>me!”</i> Then, a thought struck her, and she folded her arms and angrily spat, “And none of you even <i>believed</i> me!”</p><p>“There’s no need to compare trauma, it’s not a competition, you’re both valid in your fears,” said Donnie, who was taking all of this rather well in comparison. </p><p>“We aren’t <i>competing,</i> Donnie!”</p><p>“Yes, exactly, you’re doing wonderfully.” She casually flipped an omelet over in her pan. In fairness, Donnie had slept on the pullout couch in the den with a fourth roommate, and to her recollection had not died at some point, and honestly, she wasn’t even convinced the strange body was dead, much less that it even <i>was</i> a body. As far as she was concerned, that was nothing more than a weird lump formed by Malley leaving too many clothes on her bed.</p><p>Of course, she couldn’t really see the lump in Malley’s bed from this angle, but come on. There's no way there was even a body there in the first place.</p><p>In the apartment below them, someone hit the ceiling with a broom and shouted at them to shut up already.</p><p>“Ohhh, no, what am I – what am I gonna <i>do?</i> I’ve never thrown out a dead body before!” Malley had begun to pace around in circles, hands pulling at her hair. </p><p>“You don’t throw out dead bodies, Mal, they’re cremated or put in coffins,” Donnie advised, tending to her omelet. Maybe she can just…ignore this, for now. </p><p>“Well, we have to get rid of it <i>some</i>how!” Angie started leaning over. She wanted to get a better look at the body in the bed without actually having to walk over. This meant awkwardly leaning over and squinting while keeping her feet planted to the ground. All it served to do was twist Malley’s body backwards at a bad angle, because her face was still very much in Angie’s claw. It still just looked like a body from here. Malley flailed around helplessly. </p><p>Donnie rolled her eyes. “Good heavens, Angie, Malley just <i>died!</i> Can’t you at least try to be respectful about it?”</p><p>Malley squawked at her again. Angie gave the other crab a death glare. Perhaps it was a little early for sarcasm.</p><p>“Would you guys <i>please</i> shut up? I have work tomorrow! I’m trying to sleep!” And now the fourth roommate was awake. </p><p>“Oh my God. Nope, I’m done. I’m out. Move, I’m getting food, it’s too early to deal with this.” Angie, releasing the younger girl from her grip, awkwardly shuffled her way through the doorframe to the kitchen. Donnie diligently served her an omelet.</p><p>The neighbor downstairs start hitting their ceiling with the broom a little harder.</p><p>“What is going on?!” groans the fourth roommate, still on the pullout in the family room.</p><p>“There’s a dead body in Malley’s bed and it looks like Malley,” Donnie responded helpfully. No sarcasm there, no sir.</p><p>“There’s a what? God – hold on, hold on…” The fourth roommate starts grabbing around, trying to find her glasses, before realizing that she slept with them on top of her forehead.</p><p>“Should I go touch it?” said Angie, leaning back up and showing Malley's back some mercy.</p><p>Malley made a strangled noise and went back to tearing her tentacles out.</p><p>“Don’t touch it, don’t touch it, for God’s sake. This better not be a prank.”</p><p>The fourth roommate joined the teens in front of the doorway. She’s got spiky hair that goes everywhere in some kind of an afro. She’s not a 'morning' person. She’s not really an 'anything' person. The only kind of person she was, at the moment, was a 'you-have-got-ten-seconds-to-explain-what-the-hell-is-going-on-here' person. Which is not a very pleasant person to be around at all.</p><p>“Oh, for God’s sake. Okay, that’s not a corpse, it’s just a stranger in her bed.” She started to turn away, then stopped. “Wait, there’s a stranger in her bed. What the hell?”</p><p>“Wait, there’s actually a stranger in her bed?” Donnie dropped the pan on the stovetop and made her way over once more.</p><p>“Why would I lie about that?” shot back Angie.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think you were serious! You should have said something!”</p><p>"I <i>did</i> say something! I said there was a <i>body in her bed!"</i></p><p>Malley pulled her hat down over her eyes. <i>“Why did nobody even believe me about this?!”</i> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard the bedsheets sifting, and all turned over to see the corpse was standing up, mumbling something to itself about sleep.</p><p>Dead Malley(?) turned to see a group of four strangers staring blankly at them through an increasingly cramped doorway. This girl, clearly, was not Malley, but she is about her age, and she really does look as if she died. Huge rings under her eyes, sallow cheeks, dry and dirty skin. She was also soaking wet, and she clearly wasn't very happy. </p><p>She opened her mouth, revealing sharp and yellowing teeth, but only made a croaking sound. She closed it again and cleared her throat. Everyone waited in silence.</p><p>Then, she screamed, with a heavy accent, “would all of you shut your mouths? I am trying to sleep here!” and then grumpily turned and falls back into the bed, and it was literally the least intimidating thing ever.</p><p>“Oh, great, the corpse is an asshole,” griped Lawan.</p><p>“She doesn’t look like you at all, dude,” Angie muttered at the girl next to her.</p><p>“That’s your biggest concern?” Lawan turned to the teenager. “There’s a stranger in your house and your big worry is whether or not she looks like Malley?”</p><p>“Well, this entire thing started because Malley said she found her corpse in bed,” Donnie offered, dumbstruck. Malley visibly blushed even in the shadow of her roommates. They’re literally all taller than her.</p><p>“Why would you – what? Malley, why would you think that? She doesn’t look anything like you.”</p><p>“I – listen, I had a nightmare! I wasn’t, I wasn’t really awake, and, and the corpse looked a little like me, and –”</p><p>“I SAID,” shouted the corpse, “I am TRYING to SLEEP!”</p><p>Lawan slapped her forehead. “Oh for - okay. Everyone? Quick house meeting.”</p><p>They shut the bedroom door, and there was a pause.</p><p>Then, all at once:</p><p>“Why did you shut the door? She can still hear us!”</p><p>“Fucking – we’re having a meeting, for God’s sake! Keep it quiet!”</p><p>“The door doesn’t do anything if that weirdo can still hear us!”</p><p>“Quiet, you’ll wake up the neighbors!”</p><p>The guy downstairs started banging his ceiling with his broom again.</p><p>The corpse groaned. She just wanted to sleep, and now all of these angry weirdos are just shouting. Non. Stop. Shouting.</p><p>…actually, wait. She just realized something: she’d never seen a sea urchin before. Or any big crabs like those two. Hell, she hasn’t even seen an Inkling up close before.</p><p>Just her luck that they’d all be the most annoying people in the world.</p><p>Outside, the downpour of rain began to slam against the windowsill.</p><p>-</p><p>“Listen, I am failing here to see this problem.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the four of them stood around the intruder as she sat at the edge of her bed. Yes, HER bed. The bed was hers now. She had claimed it as her own, so the Malley girl – the Inkling girl – was just going to have to step off, unless she wanted to fight for it. As far as the intruder figured, she won her claim to it fair and square. That was what she was arguing to them, at least. Malley left it last, finders keepers, shut up.</p><p>And yet, these strangers were already having problems.</p><p> Had nobody ever heard of the concept of "dibs?"</p><p>It was undeniable: she really did look like this Malley. Dark skin, big nervous red eyes, twitching and pouting – they were even the same height and had the same lean build. Really, the only notable difference was the entire tentacle thing, or the round ears, or the lack of a black mask across her eyes that most Inklings had – </p><p>Okay, she didn’t really look all that much like Malley, but if you put a hat on her, the tall crab had reasoned, and maybe stared at them from a distance – </p><p>Okay, yeah, no, she still doesn’t look like Malley. Seriously. These people…</p><p>“T-t-there <i>is</i> a problem!” Oh, here we go again. “You’re in my <i>house!”</i></p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’re in my <i>bed!”</i></p><p>“No, I’m not!”</p><p>“Wh – <i>yes you are!”</i></p><p>“It was your bed, it is now MY bed, and that is final.” </p><p>
  <i>“It was never your bed to begin with!”</i>
</p><p>“We can get another bed for you.” The corpse crossed her arms and nodded sagely. A true master of diplomacy.</p><p>Malley genuinely didn’t have a response for that, and immediately gives up right there on the spot with a dramatic-sounding squawk, pulling on her tentacles. She was already terrible with strangers, and this entire situation really wasn’t helping her anxiety. Her therapist was going to have a field day with this.</p><p>“Kid, I’m sorry,” said the urchin with the spiky hair and the inability to smile - Dead Malley thought her name was Lawan? The woman folded her arms with authority. “But you don’t pay rent here, and we don’t know you. You literally broke into our house. You have to go.” Hm. Seems like she was giving the ol’ ‘good cop’ gig a shot. </p><p>Well, she’s not good at it, 'cause she still looks like she wants to strangle everyone in the room.</p><p>Another crab, shorter, wearing a baseball cap and a lot of black, pipes up from her spot next to the wall. “I don’t pay rent but I get to stay here.” The girl seemed to be trying very hard to look nonchalant. It wasn’t really working – her eyes kept glancing between everyone else in the room.</p><p>The urchin turned on her. “That’s because you’re still in school, moron, you don’t have a job.” Whoops, mask off, no more ‘good cop’ today. That was predictably fast.</p><p>“Has nobody called someone to take care of this?” piped up the giant crab in the apron, looking worried. She turned to Dead Malley. “How did you even get it?”</p><p>“I told you this, I climb up the, er, the pipe thing next to your window and climb in. Very simple.”</p><p>The sea urchin immediately turned to Malley. “You didn’t close the window?!”</p><p>“No, I opened the window," explained Dead Malley helpfully. There was a moment's pause.</p><p>“How?!” The sea urchin seemed to be throwing a tantrum. Is this normal behavior for this Lawan woman? Always throwing such a fit? The intruder did not appreciate all this attitude she was getting. It seemed perhaps that she would have to fight for this bed indeed. They were the same build, but she could at beat Malley in a fight, no sweat. The crabs, however… “I locked it shut!”</p><p>“No, you did not,” the corpse shot back.</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“No, you did not.”</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, I did!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, you did not!”</i>
</p><p>While all this arguing happened, Malley inched over to her dresser. The stranger stares at her the entire way. She already knows what the urchin looks like, and they aren't moving at all. The Inkling girl’s shifty, though. Can’t trust that.</p><p>“Yes, I did! It should even still be locked!” Lawan immediately strode across the room, making Malley ‘eep,’ and lifted up the curtains to find that – there is no window.</p><p>The window was completely missing and water had been pouring on the windowsill for like, an hour and a half, and nobody had even noticed. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the rain, you’d be able to hear a pin drop.</p><p>Lawan turns very, very, very slowly towards the corpse. “...Where is the window?"</p><p>The corpse is visibly sweating. “Trade secret. Now leave, I am going to be sleeping.”</p><p>
  <i>“What did you do to my window?”</i>
</p><p>“Wait, can you show me how you did that?” The smaller of the crabs was awestruck.</p><p>“No. Leave.”</p><p>
  <i>“Where’d my window go?!”</i>
</p><p>“It is right here, stop shouting!” The home invader, reaching into the crack between the bedframe and the wall, was just…able to pull out the entire windowpane, like it was nothing. Completely intact. Just like that.</p><p>Silence descended upon the room as more rain collected on the windowsill. Malley looked like they’ve seen a ghost. Angie was staring in awe. Donnie was just plain staring, mouth agape. (Is that her mouth? Dead Malley knows nothing of crab anatomy.)</p><p>“You <i>broke</i> my <i>window?!”</i> Lawan, meanwhile, was losing her marbles.</p><p>The invader blushed deeply. “Iiiiit was like this when I found it.”</p><p>
  <i>“Put it back it!”</i>
</p><p>"Dude, seriously," piped up Angie, "how the heck did you do that?!"</p><p>The unwanted guest grumbled as she started to reinstall the window to the sounds of assorted shouting.</p><p>The giant crab in the far back – really living up to her name, by the way, she was big - cleared her throat. “Ah, hm. Listen, Dead Malley –”</p><p>Lawan stopped mid-rant. “Have you been calling her 'Dead Malley' this entire time?” </p><p>“Er.”</p><p>The guest stared. Then, suddenly, she laughed. When she smiled, she looked like an evil witch plotting her enemies’ demise – arched eyebrows, wide eyes, and a wide grin full of crooked sharp teeth. It’s cartoonishly evil. </p><p>“Dead Malley is, ah, it is fresh,” she says, between laughter that sounds like she’s barking it out. “I like this name. It is my name now.”</p><p>“Do you not already have a name?”</p><p>“Yes, and Dead Malley is better.”</p><p>“B-but I’m <i>already</i> Malley!”</p><p>“Yes, and I am now Dead Malley. We have proven this.” </p><p>'Dead Malley,' Lawan noted to herself, was looking very smug for someone in strangling distance.</p><p>“Can you please leave already?” whined the skinny crab. “This is just weird now.”</p><p>The bigger crab – okay, this one must have a name of some sort, mentally referring to her as the big one was starting to become mentally exhausting, like, sheesh, come on man – was beginning to pace around the room. Malley quietly plucks at the hem of her beanie, a big blue thing that complements her purple tentacles. </p><p>“I have so many questions. I have so many questions and every time I get an answer it just makes more questions.” Lawan takes a deep breath. “Okay! First question – why has nobody called the cops yet?”</p><p>“I’m still making my omelet,” the skinny crab complained.</p><p>“You mean <i>I’m</i> still making your omelet, Angie,” grumbled the big crab. Oh thank God, a name.</p><p>“My phone is covered in water,” croaked Malley, staring at the windowsill, trying to pull her tentacles down to her feet. Dead Malley looked over. Oh, there’s her phone, it’s sitting in a puddle of water.</p><p>Oh, wait, no. Shoot. Oh, no. That wasn't. Ohhhhh, no, no, no...</p><p>All of Dead Malley’s confidence seemed to immediately disappear as she lets out a “I – well – that is – hrm.” She’s beet-root red. She quietly, slowly leans over and gives the soaking phone to a trembling Malley, unable to meet her eyes. Malley offers a mumbled “thank you” in return and slinks back towards her spot by dresser.</p><p>Lawan watched all of this happen and realized something: this weird home invader, Dead Malley, has to be around Malley’s age. Malley is thirteen. She’s dealing with a thirteen-year-old kid right now.</p><p>She pinched her brow, pushed past the second-hand embarrassment, and sighed. “Okay. First question, for real this time. Let’s just. Let’s just go in order here.” This tiny one is clearly the leader of this group, even though she keeps looking over at Donnie as if she’s doing something wrong. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Malley, who looked very offended at the idea that she, of all people, needed to be questioned here. “Why did you think she was even dead in the first place?!”</p><p>Malley turned beetroot red too. “She smelled like she was dead!”</p><p>What. “What.” Dead Malley looked mortified.</p><p>“Why’d you sniff her, dude, that’s weird,” grumbled Angie.</p><p>“I didn’t <i>sniff</i> her!” Malley tried to hide under her beanie and tug at her tentacles at the same time.</p><p>Dead Malley was still offended. “Who of you said I smelled like as if I was dead?”</p><p>“Malley did,” the small crab piped up helpfully.</p><p>“I do not smell dead.”</p><p>“You smell and you look like you died, dude,” Angie shot back.</p><p>“That is not true, I do not.”</p><p>“You certainly don’t look very healthy,” mumbled the big crab.</p><p>“I am VERY healthy. And I do not smell!”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” the smaller crab and Malley said in unison.</p><p>Dead Malley sputtered and immediately dissolved into flustered complaining. “I do not smell of that I died, this is – this is not – this is not TRUE, you are all LIARS, I am – I am UPSET now, you will LEAVE. I want to SLEEP.”</p><p>“Wha – d-don’t sleep in my bed, then!”</p><p>“It is MY bed now! You will have it once I am done with it!”</p><p>
  <i>“That is not how beds work!”</i>
</p><p>“That is ALWAYS how the beds are working!”</p><p>Malley squawked again and yanked at her tentacles. Perhaps this girl was part-bird.</p><p>The smaller crab mumbled something through a mouth of chewed food. Someone got their omelet at least.</p><p>“Swallow your omelet, Angie, please,” the big crab begged. Angie rolled her eyes and swallowed her food, then said, “why do you keep slurring your words so much?”</p><p>“Maybe she’s delirious, that might explain why she’s acting like this,” Lawan said. She scratched at the acne on her forehead. </p><p>“Maybe she’s drunk,” offered Angie.</p><p>“I have not drunken anything.”</p><p>“That’s not what drunk means.”</p><p>“I will have – I will tell you now that I have not drunk anything in two days.” Dead Malley grinned again, feeling very proud of herself. Nobody else did. “I am NOT drunk.”</p><p>Malley stopped pulling at her tentacles to stare at her. She looked heartbroken. “That’s…horrible.” </p><p>Dead Malley stopped grinning, suddenly embarrassed. </p><p>Lawan slapped a hand to her head. “Okay, she’s not drunk, she’s just delirious. This is great.”</p><p>Angie groaned dramatically. “There’s a crazy person in my bed and we aren’t even going to do anything about it? They broke into our house!” Can all these people do is whine? Whining, whining, nonstop whining. No wonder they're all crazy, they've been whining themselves to death this entire time. </p><p>Well, this was all rather silly, and quite frankly, Dead Malley's had enough of it. “I want to sleep now.”</p><p>“Get out of my bed first!”</p><p>“No. I am sleeping now, goodnight.” And she flopped over in her bed under the blankets.</p><p>Angie turned to the big crab. “Donnie!” Dead Malley sighed in relief. Finally, an actual name for this intimidating, hulking… chef person.</p><p>“Okay! I have an idea.” Donnie claps her hands together. “First, I will go and make her some food and some drink, and then she will leave.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence.</p><p>“I said, then,” and then Donnie walks over to Dead Malley and leans over her and oh jeez where did the light go why is this crab so big, “<i>then she will leave.</i> Okay?”</p><p>Um. “Um.”</p><p>Donnie clapped her hands – her claws, really, it just makes sort of a clacking noise instead of an actual ‘clap’ – and smiled. “Good! Now, I’ll be making you a little food, and then you can go on your way. It’s only polite. Look at the poor thing.”</p><p>Dead Malley clambered out of the bed for the sole purpose of stamping her foot. It’s such an exaggerated motion that it’s kind of embarrassing to look at. “I don’t want food!”</p><p>“I don’t want to give her food!” Angie complained, looking indignant. “Why am I being overlooked on this? I’m being serious!”</p><p>Malley mumbled something under her breath.</p><p>“Yeah, listen,” Lawan stated, pinching her brow. “She’s not gonna stay here. But we can’t throw her out there while it’s raining. We wait till the rain stops, then we can drag her down to the lobby and call the cops, and that will be it. Any questions?” The urchin looked perpetually unhappy with everything and probably would like nothing more than to end this conversation.</p><p>Everybody, in the end, conceded that this was the best idea. Except for Dead Malley. The intruder, meanwhile, had a thousand questions. Call the cops? They were going to call the police? On her? Okay, sure, she did something a little wrong, but is that even fair? What’s going to happen to her? Would she go to prison? What is Inkling prison like? Are they going to punish her for this? Why does her throat hurt so badly? Why does the crab-lady keep staring at her like she’s about to both pet and/or kill her?</p><p>Why is the Inkling the only one who looked sad about this?! She said she was sorry about the phone!</p><p>Lawan looked pleased – at least, as pleased as she can look, really, she’s really just too exhausted to pull off actual full emotions. “Good, thank you. That is exactly what I’ll do, starting now. First, though? I’m going to get myself an omelet and some coffee. It is ridiculously early in the morning and there is no way any of us are going to go back to bed now. Malley, you watch her, make sure she doesn’t move.”</p><p>“W-why do <i>I</i> have to watch her?”</p><p>“She’s in your bed.”</p><p>“It is MY bed.”</p><p>“Shush. I’m getting my omelet now.”</p><p>What is an omelet? Where are they going to take her? Where is she right now? Is the big crab going to hurt her or give her a hug? What time even is it right now?!</p><p>As Lawan brushed past Donnie on the way out, with a thousand concerns bogging down her mind, Dead Malley, combusting mentally, screaming internally, flustered and frightened and scared and angry, bursting to the brim with questions, turned to Malley and finally managed to let out a single, humble inquiry at the top of her lungs: <i>“WHAT IS AN OMELET?!”</i></p><p>Malley squeaked and dropped her phone on her foot. Thunk. </p><p>Good morning, Inkopolis.</p><p>Thunder clapped outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (prologue) rubber suit jockeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, across the street, two men are having an argument.</p><p>These men will in no way have anything to do with the plotline. Probably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm still going to be adding relevant tags as the story goes along, so that's going to be fun. expect to see a confusing new list of headcanons get introduced at random. </p><p>these first few chapters will hopefully give you guys an idea of character motivations.</p><p>content warning: there's like one shirtless guy and really immature humor. and also some nasty shit about inkling anatomy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen, it’s not that I don’t respect you.”</p><p>“You don’t respect me.”</p><p>“I know. I lied about respecting you. But for a good reason.”</p><p>“Why are you lying, then?”</p><p>“Because even if it means I have to lie to you to convince you…I still have to tell you, to make you know - because it is very important that you know this - just how wrong you are right now.” </p><p>“I am not wrong about this!”</p><p>At the same time, there are two men bickering inside their tiny one-room apartment. Across the street, in a different apartment building, five other people are just starting to shout about corpses and omelets. These men couldn’t hear those people, however, because they were too busy arguing about something equally stupid.</p><p>“C’mon, dude,” the skinny man sighed, half-naked in a sweaty swivel chair, “this is not up for debate. We need to drop off his laptop, today. We are short on rent. Get up, let’s go.” His voice was reedy and high-pitched. It sounded strained, as if he'd been trying to force it to be that way for a long time.</p><p>The shorter man scoffed, lying under the covers, facing the wall. He was still hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could etch out a little more sleep this morning. “Then we can do it later. It is ass o’ clock in the morning.”</p><p>“No, we’re gonna do it now. He’s already awake. I texted him. We’re going.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid idea, no we’re not.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah we are, idiot, we’re going. I already texted him. We, uh, fixed his laptop already, right?”</p><p>The short man groaned and flopped over to face the blank ceiling. Everything he said sounded like he had a frog in his throat. He only spoke in monotone. “He spilled cola on his keyboard and had to get his screen replaced too.”</p><p>“Yeah, right, see? We’ve done it already. This won’t even take a second.” The skinny man clambered out of the chair and looks through the mess of clothes on the ground to see if he can’t find a clean shirt. He can’t.</p><p>His compatriot sighed, then – admitting defeat, no more sleep today – climbed off of the bed. He had been sleeping earlier. He would like to still be sleeping now.  “So, what, then. We’re going to just go and knock on their door, get the money, and come back? That’s it?”</p><p>“Hell nah, we gotta pay this dude a house visit.”</p><p>He huffed. “Listen. If the weather keeps up like this, this…<i>rain,”</i> (and ohhhh, there was a whole <i>thesis</i> of griping condensed into this single word,) “is going to prevent me from getting to my job. The bus route already closed today. Please let me have this morning off too. Please don’t make me have to visit this guy’s house.”</p><p>“We gotta do it, man, it’s professionality and all of that. Right?”</p><p>The short man grumbled. “Professionality? You don’t even have a shirt on. Are you planning on visiting him looking like that?”</p><p>The other man snorted and struck a stupid pose, flexing nonexistent muscles, facing his friend. “Oh, what? Can’t handle looking at my bodacious bod? Huh?”</p><p>The two stared at each other in silence for a moment.</p><p>“…I, ah.”</p><p>The skinny man dropped his arms over his chest, turning red. “Sorry, that was…”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“That was – that was a…”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Another pause. The two were blushing like school girls.</p><p>“…uh. Anyways,” the shorter man mumbled, mercifully breaking eye contact, “can’t you just text the guy who lives in the same building? The one guy you said was your coworker?”</p><p>His friend groaned. “God, no. Please. He’s such a prick.” He’d managed to find clean enough clothes, at least – a long-sleeve camo with a white overshirt, plus a new binder that wasn’t so sweaty.</p><p>The room was hardly bigger than an office cubical. There was hardly any room for anything. One bed with a rickety frame and a mattress on the ground just next to it took up most of the room. The ground was covered in dirty clothes. A desk sat up against the wall covered in a fancy big computer and assorted old tech; a yellowed mini-fridge, next to that; leading out to a narrow hallway with a single bathroom. There practically wasn’t any room between the bed, desk, and mattress combined – tight squeeze be damned; it was practically claustrophobic. The walls were covered in old band posters. A single blocky window with misshapen blinds faced the outside world; the ventilator was covered by a blue tarp. A single lightbulb powered the room, hanging from a thrumming ceiling fan. </p><p>Home sweet home.</p><p>Yeah, no, this place was a tiny shithole. The rent was way too high for a tiny little hovel like this. Especially for this neighborhood. But what can you do?</p><p>The short man climbed out of bed and wandered to a closet across from his bed, walking all over his roommate’s mattress as he does so, and started rifling through a dresser for a pair of socks. “He’s not that bad.”</p><p>“He’s a total prick and you know it. You’ve met him too.”</p><p>“Okay, yes, he’s a little bit of a prick, but we could probably convince him to deliver the laptop for us <i>later,</i> unless you think he’d, er,” he gestured vaguely, “…steal this guy’s laptop, or…something.”</p><p>There was a very pointed silence.</p><p>The shorter man’s jaw dropped. “Hold on, wait. You seriously think he would…?”</p><p>The skinny man shrugged.  “I mean…”</p><p>His roommate sighed and shook his head. “Oh, come on, surely he’s not that bad –”</p><p>“Listen,” the thin guy says, slipping into bright green sneakers, “this will be quick. We can borrow your suits from work, your said that your backpack is waterproof, we can quickly drop this off – are you seriously getting changed into your work clothes?”</p><p>The other man, now out of bed, was already buttoning up his shirt. “Why not? If I’m going to be awake for this, might as well get changed completely.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s just a little trip. You can take a nap before then. C’mon.”</p><p>“There won’t be enough time in the morning.”</p><p>“It won’t take THAT long.”</p><p>“Oh, no, sure it won’t. It’s not like we’re about to do something incredibly stupid, no. We need to be professional and pay a full-on house visit. And because of the weather, it's going to have to be in the rubber suits. So we're going to be dropping off a laptop, wearing inch-thick rubber suits meant for protecting us against <i>actual acid,</i> not rainwater. I’ll be lucky not to get in trouble for ‘property misuse’ or something.”</p><p>The skinny man sighed. “Kosh.”</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>“Where’s the laptop?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go out.”</p><p>“Koshary.”</p><p>“Michael.”</p><p>Mick sighed and playfully punched his roommate on the arm. “Come on, dude. We’ll take it with us and we can get the money from him. We’re both going to go crazy if we’re cooped up in here any longer, you especially, and afterwards we can get something to eat.”</p><p>Kosh snorted. “You just want something to eat, don’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”</p><p>“…yeah, alright. I could go for something to eat, too, if we have enough.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, we’ll have more than enough.”</p><p>“Enough for burgers?”</p><p>“Enough for pizza, more like.”</p><p>“You always want to get pizza.”</p><p>“No I don’t.”</p><p>“You’ve literally said ‘hey let’s get pizza’ the last ten times I asked you about going out to get food.”</p><p>“It’s a comfort food, okay, shut up.”</p><p>Kosh put on his dress shoes and stared out the window. “How is he awake? It’s ass o’clock in the morning.”</p><p>“He’s across the street, yeah? Second floor?” Mick put his hand on Kosh’s shoulder and pointed across the street. "His light is on, and I can see someone pacing in there. It’s him.”</p><p>Kosh squinted “Is he hitting his ceiling with a broom?”</p><p>“What? …oh, huh.”</p><p>“...Mick, are you sure this guy is –”</p><p>“He’s <i>fine,</i> trust me. He’s just a neurotic shut-in like everybody else here.” He patted Kosh’s cheek. “Y’know, like you.”</p><p>Kosh grumbled and stretched. “Fine. Laptop’s in the second drawer of the desk. Gimme my tie.”</p><p>“Do you really need the tie?” Mick reached under the desk and pulled out the laptop. It was an ancient thing, and he had to order the extra parts so that he could fix it up properly. That was going to cost extra, but the client agreed to it, though, so who cares?</p><p>“Is it that big of a deal if I wear the tie?”</p><p>“You look like a dweeb.” Mick tossed him the tie.</p><p>“You’re one to talk. Besides, I probably still have to go to my job later.”</p><p>“It’s an internship.”</p><p>“Same difference. Besides, who cares? It’s not like he’ll know who I am anyways.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m bringing you,” Mick laughed. </p><p>“Wait, what? Why?!”</p><p>“Cause this guy’s a prick too. And it’s funny when you give guys like him your death glare.”</p><p>Kosh gave him the stink-eye.</p><p>“Yeah, dude, just like that!” Mick laughed again, a wheezy, machine-gun staccato laugh, before stuffing the laptop into Kosher’s backpack. He was already set to go.</p><p>Kosh groaned and rubbed at his eyes, then turned to the closet.</p><p>Inside, on hangers, sat two thick rubber body suits, mean for ‘protection against dangerous elements.’ They looked like something you’d wear to deal with radiation. They came with professional-grade head covers. Inklings had to wear them while working with any chemicals. They even came with boots that zipped into your suit, oversized galoshes you could slip your shoes into. Kosh had ordered two, with one as a spare. Fancy. Not to mention expensive. And ugly.</p><p>They were meant for heavy-duty chemical spills, for accidents in the workplace. For protecting against any potential spills or floods or mechanical failures. Today? They were being used as oversized raincoats.</p><p>Kosh let that sink in for a moment and tried very, <i>very</i> hard not to let that crush his soul, then turned to Mick and said, “just help me get this stupid thing on.”</p><p>-</p><p>As they treaded across the street through a few inches of standing water, rain beating down on them in droves, in their big dumb suits from Kosh’s dumb internship, Mick began to grumble to himself about all the injustice in the world. Stupid rain making everything stupid difficult, stupid rent being stupid high. Stupid mini-fridge being on the fritz again. Stupid water trying to sweep them all downhill. Stupid storm warning. Same old, same old.</p><p>Kosh, meanwhile, was thinking of other things. </p><p>The ‘suits’ in question were something he got while doing an internship during university. He’s still in university now, working towards his master’s degree. The internship was a necessary step for him. The suits themselves were designed to be air-tight – no water gets in; no Inkling goes out. Well, actually, he mostly worked with chemicals. But with water, the same principle applied.</p><p>Here’s the thing with Inklings.</p><p>Inkling skin is really just a big, tough, colorful, completely permeable membrane. It absorbs and maintains ink in order to travel around, in order to switch between human and cephalopod forms, or, well, ‘squid and kid,’ if you’re into turf war. If water or someone else’s ink gets into one’s body, it can displace the ink inside their body and muck up someone’s system. Doesn’t feel too good either.</p><p>For the most part, Inklings are okay in water. They can handle a bit of rain; they can go to the beach, they can swim. But the places they swim in have to be incredibly clean. The beach has to be as safe as they can make it. They can get away with the salty sea, for the most part, but not for too long. It’s not the water they have to worry about – it’s what’s in it.</p><p>The grosser the water is, the more it can really hurt to absorb, and the more it can get someone really sick. That’s what standing water is: a collection of bile and sickness waiting to give someone something nasty. Heck, most folks are afraid of it, and for good reason – the humans before them were notorious for dumping all sorts of nasty things into the water. A lot of those things translate over into diseases. Nothing carries those things better than standing water. Heck, Inklings can’t even stand barefoot in puddles for too long before they get a fever. The nastier the water is, the faster they can get sick.</p><p>It burns, too. It’s a nasty burning feeling. Turf war maps that have water in them have to be very particular about how pure the water is. But murky water, muddy water, water that has anything like lead or sewage in it – that can travel inside the Inkling body faster than almost anything. </p><p>The effects of murky water like that goes far beyond Inklings, too – "don't go in the brown water" applies to any form of creature on land. Humans left in their wake a bunch of fun new diseases and problems that can make anybody catch a fever. Even the toughest folks can wind up bedridden, and fast. When the biggest storms pelt the Inkopolis coast, the scariest part isn’t the threat of a tsunami or even the flooding. It’s the water that gets left behind, the garbage that gets thrown around.</p><p>You know what Inklings call standing water? ‘Liquid death.’ </p><p>…okay, it’s not a very good name, but hey, it gets the point across. </p><p>Dirty water is already no joke. But if something like a strong acid gets on their skin? That’s when things get really bad. For most, something strong like that can act like a skin irritant; it can cause a chemical burn. For Inklings? Most acids are aqueous, meaning that it gets carried by water. Because of water, all of those chemicals and gunk passes through the Inkling membrane and into the body. If there’s enough of it, it eats away at them from the inside and kills them at the drop of a hat, and even if they’re lucky enough to be nearby a respawn point, there’s a chance they’ll come out the other side missing a few organs.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>That’s why Inklings can’t really go into chlorinated pools. The chlorine will actually manage to be absorbed by their body, and then they get sick. There was a slew of lawsuits that happened when they started opening up public pools. That’s why every time there’s a contamination problem of any kind, every worker involved has to dress to the nines in full protective gear. Let this be said of current-day technology, if nothing else: the modern wetsuit does not fuck around.</p><p>Since the internship was one of the hands-on types – a.k.a they were <i>very</i> understaffed – the suits were required by law for him to work there. In theory, he’d be okay with it. The problem was that these things never fit right. For him, they were both too tall and too skinny around the waist. For Mick, they were baggy and would get caught on stuff constantly. ‘One size fits none’ seemed to be the general idea. Fun.</p><p>Kosh, however, wasn’t thinking about the suits. He was thinking about Mick, about the earlier ‘bare nipples’ debacle. He knew that people had started to refer to them as a unit, and that was fine by him, but that still made him feel kind of confused. What did the other man keep him around for? He was perfectly self-sufficient. Kosher’s internship wasn’t paying any bills – okay, besides half the rent, but still. Mick, meanwhile, was completely self-sufficient, for the most part. Hell, the other man always ended up paying for a good chunk of the rent and the bills these days, now that his savings were running out. If it wasn’t for this internship that would maybe guarantee a job, the shorter man would be dead weight. </p><p>Heck, he didn’t even think he was going to be able to keep the job too, anyways. He was an intern. Disposable goods. They already fired a few other guys just last month, people who'd been working there for years. Why was he being kept around?</p><p>Oh, right. Because they were massively understaffed.</p><p>(Not to mention underpaid.)</p><p>Oh well. Better not to think about that. Better just to walk. Or, in this case, wade. </p><p>...The rainwater was already approaching his knees. Were the drains overflowing again?</p><p>Their destination – the apartment building across the street, 557 Barclay – isn’t much to look at, even if it is pretty massive. It’s a four-story sandstone and cement brick behemoth that houses maybe 240 or so apartments that stretches across an entire block, with a parking lot in the back. It was intended to house a bunch of luxury Inkling apartments. Then, the budget ran out halfway through, so they went for bachelors’ apartments.</p><p>Considering just how packed the place was nowadays? That didn’t turn out so hot.</p><p>The building towered above their collection of squat red-brick apartment blocks by quite a bit, not to mention by a whole story. From above, it was shaped like a really fat cross – two different sides, north and south, left and right, a blocky brutalist beige rectangle with a fancy glass-window lobby interior. </p><p>The drain just in front of the lobby doors was already clogged with trash, filling up with water. A few years back, before either of them lived here, they heard something about the sewers getting overfilled a lot. The sewer line led straight down to the south docks, past the hills and bumps. Most of their neighborhood sat on a downward slant towards the ocean, with the mountainside looming over them in the distance. Before they moved in, they were told that problem was supposed to be fixed.</p><p>There's a lot to be said about the phrase "supposed to."</p><p>The entire lobby looked bland even when it was new. Now, through the smudged wall of windows, it looked dated and worn out. One of the inch-thick glass panes sported a crack near the top, covered in duct tape; the wallpaper had begun to peel. Across the lobby sat an empty desk and mailroom; to the left of that was the elevators. The entire place was barren. A light flickered inside.</p><p>Mick tried to open the glass sliding doors - locked. They ping the guy’s apartment from a metal intercom box near the door instead. Underneath his rubber suit, Kosh shivered. It’s surprisingly cold out, for the end of summer.</p><p>Mick leaned into the microphone. “Hey, it’s Mick, we’ve got your laptop.” His voice was muffled by the mask that he has to wear. Raindrops beat on the clear visors. They must look strange, walking outside like this.</p><p>There’s a moment’s silence, then a red light turned on and tinny voice loudly crackled through the box.</p><p>“Can you come up here?”</p><p>“What? No, just come downstairs.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s freezing out here, come on.”</p><p>“Nah, nah, nah, just come upstairs.”</p><p>Mick slammed a gloved hand into the intercom box. “Dude, just get down here! We’re practically drowning out here!”</p><p>A buzzer sounds off, and the glass lobby doors unlocked. A new, shriller voice hissed over the intercom, “s-shut up and get up here already!” and then, the feed crackled out, and the red light went dim.</p><p>Kosh glared at the box. Mick pinged him a couple times. No response. Thunder cracked in the distance.</p><p>“…next time, we just talk to your prick of a coworker,” muttered Kosh, and the two men walked inside.</p><p>Behind them, behind their apartment complex, past a stretch of field, a fence, and a muddy old moat, a monolithic wall of concrete loomed above them all, stretching from the northern mountains all the way down to the sea, standing firm underneath the thundering sky.</p><p>-</p><p>After everyone had left the bedroom, Dead Mal silently crawled out of bed and puts her ear next to the door. She doesn’t really need to – these are pretty thin walls, but Malley’s a mumbler, and she trusted her the least.</p><p>“Why the hell haven’t we thrown her out already?” </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Angie still seemed like she was on the verge of just going back in and tossing the strange girl through the window. She could probably do it, too, she reasoned. The kid was a skinny little bastard. Pretty short, too. She can climb IN a window, she can go OUT a window. If she even went through the window in the first place...</p><p>“I’m sorry to say this, but I do agree with Angie. She does have to go.” This was Donnie, who seemed a deal older than anybody else, or perhaps more mature. Dead Malley assumed the big crab was maybe the lieutenant. Did that make the urchin the squad leader?</p><p>“I-I dunno…” This came from…Malley, of all people. The Inkling girl had a bad habit of yanking on her tentacles, last she saw her. Practically yanked herself out of the room. Didn’t that seriously hurt? “She looks pretty bad. She said herself she hasn’t had anything to drink in days. I don’t really want to throw her outside in the middle of a rainstorm…”</p><p>“She shouldn’t have broken in in the first place!” This came from Donnie. Well, that was a new tone of voice.</p><p>“She’s just a kid, Don,” said Lawan, who was…more sympathetic than before. Huh?</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but she’s still dangerous! She figured out how to tear out a window!” Donnie buried her head in her claws. "I don't know. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, okay?" The sea urchin grabbed her partner's hand. "We can figure out how she got in, we can get her the help she needs, and then we can fix it. It's fine." Lawan tried a tentative smile. "Okay?"</p><p>Donnie just nodded in silence.</p><p>Outside the bedroom door, the four roommates were gathered around the kitchen, too on-edge to even eat. Lawan was burying her head into her hands; Malley stood in front of the bedroom door, bouncing her leg; Donnie, trying not to think about anything right now, was serving up a fourth omelet for Malley. </p><p>“She probably just came through the vent underneath your bed,” offered Angie, sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. </p><p>Malley suddenly snapped at this. “W-what? How?! I put three locks on that vent! Three! They were very expensive to install!” </p><p>“It’s a vent. She can slide through it in squid-form. Isn’t she a squid?”</p><p>“She said she came in through the window!” Malley said, sounding like she was pouting just a tiny little bit.</p><p>“She doesn’t look like a squid, dude. Did you see her eyes?”</p><p>“Why do you need to put three locks on a vent?”</p><p>“I didn’t want anyone breaking in!”</p><p>"Is this cause of the nightmare you had about the vent monster when you were a kid?"</p><p>"Wha - I don't - s-shut up about the vent monster, okay? I was <i>nine!"</i></p><p>“It’s a vent. If you didn’t want anyone breaking in through the vent you should have put something over it –”</p><p>“Why’d she need to remove the windowpane anyways?” interrupted Donnie, a headache forming. “How did you not notice it was gone?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, ahaha…” Angie scratched the back of her head. “…I mean, I carried Mal to bed last night after she fell asleep on the couch, but…”</p><p>Donnie snapped at this. “Did you not bother to check? How could you not tell it was missing?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Everyone would have noticed! And if we were sleeping, who” Angie sighed. “My bet is that she probably came through the vent.”</p><p>“How would she even manage to squeeze through?” shot back Lawan, who had been nursing a headache up until now. “Again. It was full of mousetraps. We would've heard them go off first.”</p><p>Dead Malley glanced over beneath the bed and saw the glint of a padlock on the vent. </p><p>Really? That’s…hold on, what? Why? </p><p>The young girl was completely lost for words, and at the same time, full of questions. It was a familiar feeling and already she’d begun to hate it.</p><p>Lawan sighed. “You know what? That doesn’t matter right now. Once the rain calms, we’re kicking her out, but until then, we stay here and watch her. She can’t really go anywhere right now, she’s not armed –”</p><p>“– You don’t know that,” interrupted Angie, on edge again.</p><p>“– she’s <i>not</i> armed, and honestly? She doesn’t even look like she knows where she is right now. The kid’s delirious. Let’s just give her to the authorities and call it a day, they can help her out more than us.” </p><p>Malley spoke up. She sounded quiet. “She’s only my age.” </p><p>Angie snapped at this. “Excuse me? She broke into our house! I don’t understand why I’m being treated like I’m in the wrong here for wanting to get rid of a home invader! She could’ve robbed us in our sleep! She broke our window! I don’t care how old she is, I don’t want her in my house!”</p><p>“But she didn’t rob us,” muttered Lawan, sounding exhausted. Not much of a team leader.</p><p>“Yes, but she COULD have!”</p><p>“As far as we know, she came in here and passed out in Malley’s bed. It has to have happened recently. I don’t know how she got the window out, or how she got through the vent –”</p><p>“No, it has to be the vent! She probably broke the window on purpose trying to get out and woke up Malley!”</p><p>“And, what, tried to hide it by faking being sleepy? We don’t even know if she took anything! She can’t even go outside!”</p><p>“She could have taken something! We could be missing something right now and we don’t even know what!”</p><p>Donnie stared in silence at the frying pan while the two argued. She felt like a fool. </p><p>Someone broke into her house while everyone was asleep. She didn’t even feel safe anymore. How could she? This was her home. This was everything that she had worked for, and she felt like it was falling apart. All because of a stranger. A child.</p><p>No. That was cruel. That wasn’t fair. Donnie shook her head and tried to focus on cooking an omelet for her trembling adoptive ward, while her sea urchin girlfriend and her sister argued with one another in front of her. This was her life. This was everything that she had built up for herself, and it wasn’t perfect, maybe, and they weren’t always happy, but they were making it beforehand. They were doing okay. They weren’t perfect, but they were okay. They were making it work. They had to.</p><p>And suddenly, all that security was gone, and she felt completely helpless. What was she supposed to do? Why was this happening to HER, of all people?</p><p>Then, from left field:</p><p>“I-I still want to give her some food, though,” mumbled Malley, hiding underneath her hat.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence.</p><p>“S-she’s hungry, guys, c’mon…” the girl pleaded.</p><p>“…Are you sure you want to be the one to do that?” asked Lawan.</p><p>Malley hesitated, but then nodded very firmly. "Yeah."</p><p>“You’re very sweet, Malley,” cooed a doting Donnie, finally feeling in control again. This was her role. She was the mother figure. She felt in control again. “If you want to give her something to eat, I can help. Just as long as she’s gone by the time the police arrive.”</p><p>“We’re still giving her to the cops after this, right?” muttered Angie, suddenly self-conscious and blushing.</p><p>“Of course, of course…” There was no reason to panic. They could make it through this. This was just a strange setback. They would be fine.</p><p>Everything was going to be fine.</p><p>-</p><p>Inside, the bedroom, Dead Malley took this moment to tip-toe over towards the bag at the end of the bed (her bed). In the confusion, nobody had noticed it was there – a black and beaten backpack. <i>Her</i> backpack. It contained everything she needed. Her crowbar, her weapon, her lockpick kit, a change of clothes…and her signaler.</p><p>There was a dish outside the window. That was the real reason Dead Malley picked this place; she had no idea that the window would pop out like that just by pushing it. No, seriously. She put one hand on it, and *pop.* Out it went. When she popped out of that manhole cover, this building was right next to her, and there was a dish, and all she needed to do was just figure out how to connect her stuff to the dish. Then she could send out a signal. THE signal. And that would be it.</p><p>She needs to do this. She needs to fulfill her mission. But she couldn’t get up to the window that way, so she had to go inside, and then there was all the puffy blankets, and then she accidentally slid the windowpane out of its sockets, and she saw the bed, and it looked so cozy, and she was so <i>tired,</i> and...</p><p>They should have kicked her out. They should have kicked her out immediately. They could have killed her – that paranoid crab looked like she was about to kill her. The other crab wants her gone. Dead Malley still doesn’t know what the two crabs were capable of. She put on a big show earlier, but really, she was scared. Scared out of her mind. She was a lone kid in enemy territory and inches away from failing her mission. </p><p>She didn’t even know there was stuff like crabs on the surface. She saw a sea anemone-type fellow earlier while she was sneaking into the apartment, pacing around their room, just a floor below them. He could’ve called the cops on her, too.</p><p>What was she thinking? Why was everything going out of focus? They could have killed her. Oh, man, they totally could have killed her. She couldn’t help it, though, she was so tired, and the bed was so warm, and cozy, and…</p><p>And she was starving. And thirsty. And tired. And she hadn’t slept in a long time.</p><p>She’d confronted the enemy, pulled off her wetsuit, stuffed it into her bag, and passed out in front of them. Heck, she hadn’t even SEEN the Inkling girl when she accidentally popped open the window. All she saw was a big, comfy bed, and hoped maybe, just maybe, she could get away with a quick nap.</p><p>Inside a stranger’s house.</p><p>Maybe <i>she</i> was the one who was crazy.</p><p>No. No, this was... it was fine. She could connect her device to the dish, send out the signal, and then she’d leave. That was it. She’d go with the cops; she’d do everything they asked. Just as long as the signal got out. That was all that mattered.</p><p>It was better that she was inside, anyways. The rain looked really bad. She wouldn’t last a moment out there. Heck, the only two people she saw out there were these two weird guys wearing rubber suits, and even then, they were trying not to get knocked away.</p><p>Wait, were <i>those</i> guys the cops?</p><p>…she’ll do her business here, try the omelet thing, and then she’ll sneak out once the rain stops. She had never failed before. Her last mission will not be a failure. </p><p>…but seriously, though, what's an omelet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mick and kosh are two very, very old OCs that i felt like adding into the story. they originally were going to be background characters, but yeah they're probably going to be protagonists too. they're so awkward and stupid. they're my favorites</p><p>the response i've gotten so far has blown me out of the water. thank you guys so much for leaving kudos, please tell me in the comments what else you want to see. i'm thinking of booting up an old tumblr page i can try to answer questions on; in theory, it'll be posting when new updates to the story come out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (prologue) mister paranoid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Kosh meet with their client. Malley makes a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, this chapter introduces the last two secondary characters to this work. i'd say that, despite this being a work that was supposed to be about non-inkling folk in inkopolis, the three inklings (and of course dead malley) will probably be our main protagonists, although there's gonna be plenty of focus on the others, don't worry.</p><p>this is probably the last chapter of "prologue," if you can call it that. tell me what you guys think of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janek “Janko” Olsosobě opened the door to two men in suits, he legitimately thought his life was going to end.</p><p>It was a reasonable conclusion! Two nutjobs in big yellow suits, knocking on your door – you’d be nervous too, don’t even deny it. Who knows who can show up uninvited these days? Apparently, it’s guys in biohazard suits. That’s just terrifying!</p><p>Really, he did the reasonable thing by screaming a tiny little bit and shutting the door.</p><p>…or at least he thought he did, because a familiar voice outside grumbled, “…are you serious?”</p><p>Oh, wait. Crap.</p><p>Janko opened the door again, just by a crack. “Mick? That you?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. Why’d you shut the door?”</p><p>“Who’s your, ah, your friend there?”</p><p>“Ask them if they’re armed,” whispered Wabi from above him.</p><p>“We aren’t armed,” said the other man, a total stranger. He’s got a much lower, very monotone voice.</p><p>Wabi whimpered and dove back into his hair.</p><p>Mick groaned. “Dude, do you want your laptop back or not?”</p><p>Oh, right! Janko flung open the door, all smiles, internally panicking. “Oh, yes of course, of course, do come in, yes!”</p><p>The two men exchanged a glance before one of them – Mick, the skinny one with the spiky hair – stepped inside, and Janko realized he’d made a grave error.</p><p>“Tell them to take off their suits, they’ll track water everywhere,” mumbled Wabi, before he could try to kick the two men out again.</p><p>The two glanced at each other before Mick shrugged and they decided to comply.</p><p>Janko’s kind of a big deal around here. Actually, that’s a lie, no, he isn’t. And you know what? He wanted to keep it that way. A short, slightly chubby guy with a goatee and glasses, he was a snakelocks anemone who’d been living in this neighborhood most of his life. He didn’t need to move anywhere. He liked having the connections he had here. He was VERY well respected in some circles, even. Sort of.</p><p>In any case, he tried to know who was who in his world. Strangers were not allowed in his zone. </p><p>These two guys were strangers. And he didn’t like that.</p><p>The other man peeled off his suit, and revealed himself to be another Inkling, short and chubby with long tentacles tied behind his head in a ponytail. Getting out of his suit seems like an awkward affair – he’s kind of stumpy fellow, really. He also doesn’t really enjoy trying to take off his suit. Mick, meanwhile, seemed almost happy to shimmy out of his own.</p><p>After the two unsuited, Mick just strode in and kicked off his boots, revealing that he’s weaking green sneakers. Underneath the boots. Really. The shorter man placed his in order next to the mat, almost gingerly…but he’s also wearing black leather shoes under his boots. And a black backpack underneath his suit, too. Janko and Wabi just stared in silence.</p><p>Seriously. Shoes inside of their boots. Inklings are the weirdest people in the world.</p><p>“At least he’s respectful,” Wabi muttered in Janko’s ear, gesturing a fin towards the short man, who was folding up his suit into a neat pile as well. This guy really dressed up for the occasion – tie, collared shirt, black suit pants. He seemed more like an office worker. Or maybe a member of the mafia. It could go either way.</p><p>“We can hear you, dude,” said Mick, who had already made his way to the couch. Wabi made an ‘eep’ and dove into Janko’s hair again.</p><p>Janko’s apartment wasn’t much to look at – kitchen, living room, single bedroom, bathroom. Heck, it seemed almost completely empty, besides a single threadbare couch in the living room and some scattered old food cartons hanging around the kitchen. The apartment was well-lit with the kind of bright neon-white lights that give most people a headache. The bedroom door was locked, double-locked, and triple-locked. Nobody was getting in or out of there. That was how Janko wanted it.</p><p>The area was perfect. Plenty of room to pace around, to sit and reflect. It was his solitary paradise, and that was how he liked it. It was perfect for him and Wabi. And now he’d gone and invited two other random people into his place like a fool.</p><p>Okay, easy does it. Just get them in and out, and that’s it. That’s all. Nothing else. No distractions. No nothing.</p><p>Here goes.</p><p>As Mick threw himself onto the couch, Janko got a good look at the other guy for the first time, and admittedly, he’s not too impressed – he and Wabi had only ever seen the man online over voice calls; he’d gotten recommended him as a fast way to replace a laptop through another guy on a local neighborhood forum, took a risk, and hoped for the best. Janko, as it turns out, got lucky – the service WAS pretty fast – but he was still going to be complaining about the price. </p><p>Mick is this lanky-looking guy with bad posture and an evil little shit-eating grin, with long fingers that always seemed to be fidgeting; right now, they were scratching at his ribs, earlier, they were scratching around his shoulders. His face was covered in freckles, and his eyes were a piercing light green, the same color as his shoes and hair. He had a pair of readers on over an angular, thin face. He was a skinny bastard. The man clearly hadn’t seen much sunlight these last few months, based alone on how pasty he was. He could be peeling underneath the bright lights of the apartment within a matter of moments and nobody would even lift an eyebrow.</p><p>His camo long-sleeved undershirt wasn’t doing his toothpick arms many favors. He was built like a rail. Despite that, the Inkling was brimming with confidence, a smug aura that made him seem like he was already in control of everything around him just because he happened to be in the room. Everything about him seemed to be some strange form of pointed, sharp even in his crumpled clothes.</p><p>It was really hard not to hate him immediately.</p><p>The other man wasn’t any more trustworthy either, though. They’d never met him before. Mick had never mentioned him before. He had no idea who this guy even was. Sturdy, chubby, tanned skin, another Inkling, this time with dark green tentacles and grey eyes behind thick glasses and a hook nose. He didn’t look like he smiled much, or maybe ever. In fact, his neutral face was somehow even more piercing than Mick’s jagged, pointed grin – a look like that could kill. Again, his clothes implied he was some sort of office worker. He looked like he was a professional at…probably a low-wage job of some sort. Who was this guy, a personal assistant?</p><p>The other man stood there in the doorway, hands tucked behind his back, and was just professional and serious-looking enough not to make it look awkward for him. Well, it was certainly awkward of Janko. How was he supposed to deal with this…slightly angry-looking stranger? Maybe he is a personal assistant. </p><p>Mick has a personal assistant? How’d he manage to pull that off? Slippery little bastard.</p><p>The skinny man reached into his bag and pulls out a laptop. His laptop. “Here. It’s all fixed up.”</p><p>Janko practically jumped out of his skin when he saw it, then clambered over to him and swiped it. He opened it up. Screen was fixed, keyboard was cleaned out, the mousepad was fixed. Janko fishes through his pocket and pulls out a USB and sticks it into the port. </p><p>It’s a clean fit. He’d actually fixed it, holy shit. The sea anemone breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>With Wabi watching over his shoulder, Janko pressed the power button.</p><p>Dead in the water. Damn. “You still have the charger?”</p><p>“Of course.” The other Inkling pulls it out of basically nowhere – did he just tuck it in the back of his pants or something? – and holds it in front of him, all the wires neatly tied up and folded.</p><p>Janko darted over to other inkling, whose entire response to the anemone’s sudden movement is just to raise a single eyebrow, snagged it out of his hands, and plugged it into the wall. The sea anemone plopped himself down opposite from the couch as he watched the little orange light on his laptop light up. He wonders how he must look, for a moment – light blue-green tentacles, a stocky sort of fellow, bright orange clownfish in hair, sloppy clothes and little circular wire-rimmed glasses, sitting criss-cross applesauce smack dead in the center of the room. “Okay, yeah, cool. Gimme a sec.”</p><p>Mick scratched at his jaw, where a small narrow goatee was forming. “You got the money or what? You gave us the down payment. We want the rest.”</p><p>Janko clenched his teeth. “Give me a second, and I will.”</p><p>Mick did not want to give him a second. “C’mon. You can’t just transfer the rest through your phone? Write us a check or something? Give us the cold hard cash?”</p><p>“Who carries a checkbook nowadays?”</p><p>Mick points at the other man, who sighed, and…fished out a little checkbook with a leather cover from his back pocket. Huh. </p><p>Okay. Only nerds would carry checkbooks on them all the time. This guy was a <i>nerd.</i></p><p>Do loan sharks hire a lot of nerds? Is Mick a loan shark? How dangerous are nerds?</p><p>“That checkbook pays our rent, Mick.”</p><p>“You literally carry it around everywhere, dude.”</p><p>Okay, maybe he was being paranoid for no reason. Janko took a deep breath and let it out.</p><p>The dark green Inkling grumbled. Mick smirked even harder, and – okay, how the hell does he manage to just layer smirks on top of smirks like that? Is smirking like this guy’s secret superpower or something? </p><p>Mick stretched out on the couch, as if his skinny rail body was taking up the entire space, and glanced at Janko. “Why are we waiting for you to charge up your ancient-ass craptop again?”</p><p>Okay, now he’s getting annoying. “Because once it’s charged up, I can give you the money,” he said, with a little bit of edge to his voice. </p><p>This seemed, at least, to satisfy Mick, who just shrugged. “Take your time then, bud.”</p><p>The other man doesn’t seem to be paying much attention. He points at the wall opposite his partner. “What is that, exactly?”</p><p>Oh, shit, he didn’t cover up the conspiracy board. “Nothing! It’s just a scheduler…thingy.”</p><p>“It doesn’t look like one.”</p><p>“It is a VERY complex scheduler thingy, we’ll have you know,” piped up Wabi, reappearing from the folds of his hair. </p><p>For a clownfish, Wabi isn’t…much of a clown. They’d be too paranoid and anxious to pull off a circus clown and too loud to pull off a mime. The only thing they really try to pull off is this big “tough fish” act, but that doesn’t really work. All bark, no bite. Like a small yappy pet. Don’t call them that, though, they will get mad at you. Don’t call a sea anemone’s hair partner a pet in general, actually. It’s derogatory. </p><p>The thing is, Wabi’s not bad company, once you get used to them; for all of their nervousness, they were surprisingly driven and outspoken, and if you got to know them a little better than that, surprisingly agreeable. Their flippers were pierced, and they had a scar on their tail, something they’d gotten back when the two had barely been introduced. They always sort of looked like they were pouting a little bit, with big dinner-plate eyes. Janko’s hair tickled slightly as the clownfish moved through it, dancing back and forth, trying to look at both of the two men at the same time. It was making them very dizzy.</p><p>Sea anemone’s fish partners, or ‘hair-fish’ as they were sometimes called, and how they move, have always been something of a mystery to modern science. Technically, no, they shouldn’t float around like that. However, it’s been theorized that the reason they do is because anemone tentacles, or ‘hair,’ had over many years become heavily polarized. In theory, it was powerful electromagnetic bonds that kept the two locked together, bonds that shifted and allowed them to “swim” between locks. It’s a point of great retention and controversy, as a result. </p><p>However, clownfish like Wabi tend to be very hush-hush about how that works. The common response was either to say it worked via magic or that it “wasn’t anyone’s business.” Hair-fish were born being defensive; they were meant to spot predators and had hung around ever since as a cultural aspect of their lives. Some folks tried out all sorts of hair-fish before settling on a permanent partner, but Wabi and Janko had been together since they were kids. What was important was that the two acted in tandem with one another.</p><p>Unfortunately, heavy anxiety can often weigh upon impressionable hair-fish minds, and Janko’s hobbies and, ahem, career choice of interest, tended to go above and beyond what would cause the common man ‘heavy anxiety.’</p><p>“It looks like a conspiracy board.” Mick, sitting up, looked interested. This sign of interest meant that he was incredibly dangerous. “About Grizzco, no less.”</p><p>This particular hobby, for example, was always a source of tremendous pain for the poor clownfish.</p><p>Wabi ‘eep’ed and grabbed one of Janko’s hairs in their mouth. They yanked it a little bit, not too much to hurt, but just as a warning, a typical sign of ‘be careful.’ This could be bad. All they needed to do was play it smart, keep quiet about it, and –</p><p>“It is NOT a conspiracy, thank you,” said Janko, feeling very defensive all of a sudden. </p><p>Wabi made a nervous little groaning noise and let go of his hair.</p><p>Janko, meanwhile, was on the defensive too, but for all the wrong reasons. Damn it, he should’ve just gone down to the lobby and grabbed the laptop. And now these two are in his apartment? </p><p>Wabi hissed a series of warnings in his ear; he swatted at them, causing the clownfish to squeak.</p><p>Mick, always a sucker for riling somebody up, gave him a sly look. “What’s it all about then? Trying to find out the big bear’s ol’ secret identity?”</p><p>“NO! No. I already figured that out a long time ago, he’s a disgraced corporate bigwig who lost a big lawsuit due to corruption allegations and got bailed out of prison in private a few years afterwards, then he started making a series of mafia connections and started another business all over again. Or he’s legitimately a bear, I dunno.” Janko pushed up his glasses back onto his nose.</p><p>The shorter Inkling cocked an eyebrow and began to frown. Uh oh.</p><p>He pointed a finger at the anemone. “Doesn’t sound like you have it figured out, then.”</p><p>Janko gasped and jabbed a finger right back. “I HAVE it FIGURED OUT, ex-CUSE you –”</p><p>“He’s making a diagram of all of the power stations Grizzco connects to,” interrupted Wabi, lying on the spot. “It’s like, part of his job.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s SORT of part of my job, but –”</p><p>“Can’t you just look all that stuff up online?”</p><p>“No,” huffed Janko.</p><p>“Yes,” said Wabi, who was starting to panic.</p><p>“Wh – Wabi, we’ve been over this.”</p><p>“It is very much a waste of time and there’s definitely no point in looking at this he’s clearly just insane so we’ll gladly give you your payment after you go so go right now yes please leave now before he mentally snaps <i>thank you,”</i> Wabi snapped off, stumbling through their excuse.</p><p>“Wabi!”</p><p>Mick cackled. Janko turned around to consult with his trembling roommate.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he whispered, loudly.</p><p>“I’m trying to cover for you, moron! This is a terrible idea! Play along and they’ll stop asking questions!” the clownfish hissed in his ear.</p><p>"Yeah? Well guess what? <i>It’s not working!”</i> he hissed back.</p><p>“Honestly, it kind of was. I was definitely kind of buying the entire ‘my roommate is nuts’ dig you had going on there,” commented Mick.</p><p>“See?!” Wabi gestured wildly at Mick with their flippers, before realizing that they totally blew it. “Aw no.”</p><p>Mick’s weird accomplice interrupts them, reading off of the board. “According to this, Grizzco accounts for about every instance of shady deals within the power industry, including any form of – oh, boy. Any form of <i>eco-friendly technology,</i> underlined...five times, especially the zapfish…” </p><p>Janko blinked. Was this guy genuinely pondering it…? “Er – yes, exactly.” Wabi slapped the top of his head with fear. Janko ignored this.</p><p>The shorter Inkling pinched his brow. Uh oh. “So, what, every instance of non-zapfish-related power relies on Grizzco Industries and the use of power and golden Salmonid eggs?”<br/>
Wabi made a face. The guy had gone and done it. The worst thing he could possibly do in this situation.</p><p>He got Janko started.</p><p>“It-it’s not just here!” The sea anemone, eyes alight with the power of FACTS and SCIENCE, scrambled up to start pointing at different spots on the board. “Listen: every reported instance of power interference, including the two thefts of the Great Zapfish – which, by the way, we still don’t have any answers on, nor on how a bunch of other privately owned, smaller zapfish went missing either – are the two instances when he, of all people, benefitted most. Remember after the first one when we had to rely on reserve power eggs to keep the city going? We got those from him. He goes public with it and starts getting kids to come in and fight for ‘em. After the second time it got stolen? Power eggs start getting involved with tons of stuff in Inkopolis out of nowhere, and Grizzco takes the credit.” Janko clapped his hands together. “Boom.”</p><p>Okay, guess we’re in full conspiracy mode now. Mick’s strange accomplice folded his arms. “You’re saying you think he was responsible for the Zapfish.”</p><p>“I – maybe, I dunno, but he definitely had the most to gain out of it! Like – listen, there’s conclusive proof that he’d been testing and trying to get more power eggs for YEARS, way beyond the Salmon Run stuff he runs out of the Square. We know that the estate taxes, mortgages, leases, everything that he pays for his little back-alley operation by Deca Tower in the Square all leads to fake bank accounts, even his gas and electric bills, but nobody does anything about it. Nobody even cares! He’s known to be in cahoots with iShipIt, the big shipping and packaging conglomerate that you see everywhere. But every time he sends them out, we have no idea where they go. I’m not even kidding. He could easily be trying to send it out to other parts of the known world. But here's the thing: <i>we have no data on it. Nowhere.</i> We have no idea how big this guy is!”</p><p>“You’re seriously listening to this guy?” Mick asked the short inkling in a mix of amusement and passive disbelief.</p><p>“He got him started, not me,” grumbled a moping Wabi.</p><p>“Let’s simply call it a, ah, vested interest in my own job security,” the short inkling responded curtly, raising a flat palm as if to placate his partner. Mick snorted and shook his head, and went back to reclining on his couch.</p><p>The other man cracked his knuckles. “Let’s see, then. How does he refine and use power eggs, then? You can link him to iShipIt as a business partner, but does that mean that he’s just a member of their conglomerate, or is he a third-party entity? How can you be confident that the raspy voice you hear is even him? When you enter Grizzco, and his statue speaks to him, how can you be sure those aren’t prerecorded messages? Is Mr. Grizz a single person or a group of people?”</p><p>An avid researcher like Janko’s best friend was asking questions. He knew that. But that gave him one big weakness: questions directed at HIM.</p><p>He fiddled with the charger cable. “Well, er, ah, listen – we know that there is a figurehead in charge of the company Grizzco Industries, but you’re right that it’s obviously just not the figurehead working there solo. It’s totally possible that they hired a voice actor to record all of his lines. iShipIt is big, but I went through the extensive list of what it owns, and Grizzco isn’t one of them, but they do have plans for a merger in the works…”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my first question. How does he refine the power eggs?”</p><p>“I, ah, I haven’t figured that out yet – but listen! There’s proof that power eggs are getting used more and more inside of Inkopolis, not to mention outside of it. He’s clearly going to be vying for more power.”</p><p>“There’s more sources of power inside Inkopolis than just Grizzco.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the power eggs are the most important because they’re the shadiest out of everybody in the industry! We know literally nothing about them, or Grizzco Industries, or Mr. Grizz, and yet Inklings are signing up every day to go out and collect eggs. Every day!”</p><p>“It’s good money, dude, who cares?” Mick sighed and leans back. </p><p>Janko looked genuinely offended by this. “I care, obviously! Kids get hurt from doing this all the time!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we know. You sign a contract that signs all responsibility of getting injured away. Same thing with Turf War, or Ranked, or League. And besides, kids get hurt doing just Turf War all the time. Say what you want about how shady it is, but," he drawled, legs spread straight out as far as they could go, "it’s still good money.”</p><p>“So besides money,” the short man turned to Janko, “what else is there to get from this?”</p><p>“Power.”</p><p>“He runs a power company.”</p><p>“Not THAT kind of power! I mean POLITICAL power. INDUSTRIAL power. The kind that lets you control government officials like they’re lapdogs. Zapfish as we know it power most of the eastern seaboard, but he has consistently chipped away at that power for years, and now he’s got a big stake in – in EVERYTHING. Local politics, the Turf War industry, the shipping industry – everything. Grizzco has fingers in everyone’s pies, irons in all of the fires. How do we know he’s not trying to turn Grizzco Industries into the biggest energy company for all of Inkopolis?”</p><p>“Because the Zapfish already produces most of the power, and not all of Inkopolis is powered solely by just zapfish and power eggs?”</p><p>“Yeah, but the vast majority is, though!”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“And even if it isn’t –”</p><p>“It isn’t.”</p><p>“– then that still leaves the transports that go outside of Inkopolis! What other place needs power that badly that they’d be having to import it all the way from the salmonid plains through Grizzco and iShipIt to them?”</p><p>“There could be plenty of them. We have weapons deals with eel-folk and work almost hand-in-hand with the jellyfish at this point. We’ve been working with crustaceans for ages. Codfish, sharks, shrimp, sea angles. Hell, we’ve been working with sea anemones for decades. Besides, most power eggs are just used to prioritize machines. Private generators. Yes, I’ll concur that he’s sketchy. But everything goes to private contractors, doesn’t it? Grizzco works with machines. Not with…whoever you think it might work with.”</p><p>Janko sighed. This man was asking all of the right questions, and he appreciated that. But he knew none of the intrinsic parts of the Grizzco operation. “What, so this is all just being used to power machines?”</p><p>“…yes, clearly.”</p><p>“Nope! No way! It’s estimated that the power from a single power egg alone could power a lightbulb even in its most unrefined phase. We have no idea how powerful golden eggs are, then – if three of them can be used for crude Salmonid tech, which by all means should not ever work, and for a species as primitive as them is ridiculously impressive, then how much damage could you do with just one?”</p><p>The short inkling suddenly frowned even deeper. “Damage? What do you mean, damage?”</p><p>“I’m just saying," and Janko threw his hands up as though he was pleading, "power like that could be used to start wars!”</p><p>“Why the heck would we ever want to start a war with anyone?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we could at this point! Listen: those eggs disappear after he uses them. They’re practically gone. That’s it. We don’t know who Grizzco could be funding with that!”</p><p>“There’s literally nobody. There is literally nobody that he could be funding. The world hasn’t seen a major war in more than a hundred years. We have no enemies.” The stranger sighed. “This is just ridiculous. I don’t even know what to think of this anymore. I’m out.”</p><p>Janko barked out a laugh. “You don’t get it, do you? You’re not thinking of the POTENTIAL for war. The CAPACITY we have for it! All we need is reason, and boom, we’re gonna be at war again –”</p><p>The other man held his hands up in surrender and started to turn around. “No, I can’t hear this anymore. This is ridiculous –”</p><p>“No, YOU’RE being ridiculous!”</p><p>The Inkling pinched their brow. “We are not at war!”</p><p>“Yeah, but we could be!”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense? Why would we –”</p><p>“There could be a war going on RIGHT NOW –”</p><p>“– there is literally NO reason –”</p><p>“ – you can’t deny that we are living underneath some SHADY times and –”</p><p>“ – none of what you said even REMOTELY justifies –”</p><p>Mick and Wabi turned to each other. Mick just shrugged. Wabi made a defeated little sigh.</p><p>As the two men quickly became acquainted through slinging insults and barbs in what became an increasingly pedantic squabble, with no visible end in sight, only one thing became obvious to the two: this argument was going to take a looooong while.</p><p>-</p><p>Malley, quietly, opened the door. Downstairs, she could hear two people arguing; hopefully that would cover up the creak of the hinges? </p><p>She’s carrying in her hands a lunch tray with a simple cheesy omelet on it and a big glass of water. Dead Malley – yeesh, that was quite the mouthful of a name, and honestly, she wasn’t sure what to think of it just yet – was sitting on her borrowed bed, rifling through her black bag, looking for something.</p><p>Dead Malley couldn’t be older than fourteen. Where did she come from, anyways? There had been quite a few kids who had been hanging around Inkopolis Square who kid of resembled this girl. Kids with no mask over their eyes and strange hair, and round ears and crooked teeth. Dead Malley looked more or less the same as them. </p><p>The closer she got, the less she saw the semblance between them. Even though she saw she had the same pointed nose, round head with soft cheeks and pouting lips, similar body type and skin color and a skinny neck and – okay yeah no most Inklings look like that. But they don’t look that way around the eyes.</p><p>They don’t even really act the same. Malley was a nervous person, sure, but this girl… she looked like she was deeply angry at something, something nobody else would know. Driven. Aggressive. But also very quick to become bashful? </p><p>Malley stepped through the doorframe, and Dead Malley snaps her head over to stare.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt silly, in her outfit. She already guessed she must be odd to look at – at some point, she’d slipped into one of Lawan’s shirts, a black and white stripey long-sleeve T-shirt, a big white apron, black sweatpants, purple-pink sneakers from some big brand she honestly couldn’t care less about (not very fresh, she knows – everything has to be name-brand nowadays – but being ‘fresh’ is the least of Malley’s concerns, in between, y'know, strangers in her apartment, her roommates in her apartment, and...well, life in general, honestly). And on top of that, a big oversized blue beanie that sometimes covered half her face.</p><p>Dead Malley seemed really nervous around Angie and Donnie. Both of them were super friendly – Angie looked edgy, sure, but she was a really sweet person. Donnie was a little overbearing, but a big softie. They were also a two massive crabs, but most folks have seen crabs before. Perhaps Dead Malley is a little sheltered? </p><p>She said she didn’t even know what an omelet was. <i>Maybe she ran away from home,</i> Malley thought again, and she does her best not to visibly wilt. She walked over silently and sets her tray on the bed. Dead Malley doesn’t even blink. She wills her hands not to shake.</p><p>The girl’s outfit was really strange, too. High black boots, placed caringly next to the bed. Leather and metal top, skin-tight metal pants. Her ribs stuck out from underneath her loose top – it looked maybe a size too big. Her suit made Malley feel uncomfortable just looking at it. Malley saw a pair of strange-looking goggles of some kid on the dresser next to the bed – were those hers? Maybe they came from a recent Splatfest? </p><p>The girl was already staring at the meal on her dinky little plastic tray. She really had never seen an omelet before. Malley, realizing she had stood still, decided to take things slow.</p><p>“H-here’s your meal.”</p><p>Dead Malley stared. “…mm.” She grabbed at a fork and stares at the omelet.</p><p>“Do you, um…” Malley clears her throat. “Do you want a change of clothes?”</p><p>“…mhm.”</p><p>Malley gingerly walks over to the dresser across from her bed. Uh, let’s see…old jersey, bandanna, spare leggings…okay, these might work. “Are, ah…are these okay?” She turns to the other girl.</p><p>Dead Malley had stuck half of the entire omelet in her mouth with her bare hands.</p><p>The two stared at each other before Malley started to giggle.</p><p>“I-I’ll, uh, let you change, then…just, just leave the tray, on the bed, if you want.” She placed the change of clothes on the bed and quickly swiveled around. She’s about halfway to the door when she heard the other girl clear her throat. </p><p>“Mmmhmmm,” said the strange girl through a mouth of food.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Dead Malley swallowed. “Er…thank you.”</p><p>Malley stared, and then smiled, gently, genuinely, and Dead Malley just stared in silence at that smile. This was the first time, she’d quietly realized, she’d ever seen an Inkling. They looked nothing like how she would’ve guessed. Malley look humble, insecure, and it went against everything the stranger knew about Inklings.</p><p>This kid…this kid was her age. From here, she noted the marks on her tentacles where Malley pulled at them, how bright her wide eyes were. She’d broken into this person’s home and she was giving her food. The food could’ve been poisoned, she knew, and she’d been told by quite a few of her teachers that for all her big words, she was still too trusting of strangers, but…</p><p>There’s no way Malley could’ve meant any harm. She wore her heart on her sleeve. The kind of person that was never going to be good at getting away with lying. A huge bundle of conflicting emotions filled the stranger sitting in her bed. She was just…a girl. Her age.</p><p>Suddenly, Malley realized how lonely she'd been feeling. How tired she was. She remembered the things her family had told her before they left for Inkopolis for good. All the things she'd been told as a kid, what her teachers told her, her instructors...all of it felt like it melted up face-to-face with this girl. And all she did was hold out a lunch tray.</p><p>This kid wasn't just a kid. They were also something more important than that: they were a huge dork, through and through. A colossal, tremendous dork.</p><p>Were all Inklings just…like this? Friendly? With zero hidden motives?</p><p>The other girl eventually just turned away blushing. “…you’re welcome.”</p><p>Dead Malley paused, then grinned, showing off her teeth, and she meant it.</p><p>And then, outside, they all heard a bang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so i opened up a tumblr page. i'll be posting updates onto it so if you use that site, follow me, do whatever. i'll open it up to asks at some point, so...hit me up there, i guess.</p><p>what dead malley doesn't realize just yet is that she's literally the biggest dork this story has to offer lol. besides maybe koshary "i will argue with literally anybody given the opportunity even if it's over the most minute horseshit" splatoon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day 1 - the moment it goes wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And one more thing –” Janko stopped mid rant. “What the hell was <i>that?”</i></p><p>They all ran towards the window.</p><p>“Oh, <i>shit,”</i> muttered Mick.</p><p>Inside the building, everybody was waking up and looking outside.</p><p>-</p><p>Let’s take a quick look into history, for a second. Inkopolis, is, of course, a gigantic city, with a rich history. This history is typically divisive and controversial, and, like most of history, is incredibly depressing. </p><p>After the Great Turf War, which was started over the heavily limited land, and as more and more other island nations began to get in touch with the Inkling population, trade was established on the coast of Inkopolis…really quickly. The mostly Inkling population held a great deal of the money, especially the war industry, which was being forced to branch outwards into new ventures now that the Octolings had been banished, and the landowners, who immediately started making claims for the recently acquired land. Inklings were devising all these fantastic new weapons, but they had no clue as to how to use them. The market was getting oversaturated, and there weren’t nearly enough buyers. Well, what to do?</p><p>Then, there was a big salmonid migration, and things started kicking off for the Inkling economy.</p><p>Here’s the facts: at the time, the home of the Inklings had three major imports. Inkopolis is a big fishing city. Fish of all sorts are one of its main exports and imports. So is everywhere else; it’s not special in that regard. Everybody likes fish. Fish are great for food.</p><p>The second is grains – them and the Octolings, back when the two species still liked each other, were obsessed with proper vegetation. Heck, most office buildings in Inkopolis have their own private greenhouses. Again, not too surprising. A lot of fish and grains – heck, any produce in general – besides things that they thought necessary to trade with others, were mostly kept within national bounds. They couldn’t exactly offer much new besides new cuisine ideas, and everybody was way too excited to try anything stupidly nationalistic. Humans started wars over spice. Leaders got together and chose that they weren’t going to be like their ancestors in that respect, at the very least. </p><p>Hah. What a joke. One war too late for that.</p><p>The third at the time is what makes them stand out: they’re also master weapons makers, with all sorts of ridiculous ideas to counter anything with ink or otherwise. When the Great Salmonid Migration began, which started when in a slew of (admittedly very confused) salmonids would up on Inkopolis shores, a whole lot of fear exploded into a whole lot of commerce. (Octolings were also good weapon-makers, but they were exiled off to who knows where, and they wouldn’t reappear for a long, long time – leaving Inklings to corner the market).</p><p>Someone figured out that golden salmonid eggs could turn a profit, and with a dash of stirring up fears and some masterful racketeering, Inklings made their weapons trade boom. Then, they made all of their other products go ‘boom,’ too, and let me tell be the first to tell you: people LOVE stuff that goes ‘boom.’ All sorts of fun things that go ‘boom’ and ‘zap’ and ‘krakow.’ Weapons went from single shots to semi-automatic to full automatic to literally just some guy hooking an ink tank up to a bucket and saying “hey guys holy shit check this out it goes SPLOOSH when i swing it.” </p><p>Direct quote.</p><p>ANYways, Inkopolis became a massive trading hub, and tons of prospective businessmen and workers, hoping to turn the burgeoning new economy into something new and beautiful, flocked over in droves.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was still running out of land. And this time, it wasn’t over stupid land negotiations. It was over stupid land RE-negotiations – specifically, land zoning.</p><p>Due to strict residential zoning inside of Inkopolis – read: the creation of densely packed slums – it was obvious they needed to expand outwards to give people a place to live. But that meant breaking into Calamari County or the surrounding farmland areas, which were all being rapidly sold by the acre – the <i>acre!</i> – and converted to densely packed farmland, filled with rivers and streams. This was creating some issues between farmers and landowners inside the city.</p><p>So, those big-brained geniuses in power turned to their coastlines, and stacked industry atop industry, and the farmers got rich and powerful, and the landowners moved up to the top of the coast, and everybody else got, well, the slums. What was to be done?</p><p>It's important that we note here that Inkopolis, for all intents and purposes, is something of a modern engineering marvel. This is surprising, because as anybody will tell you, Inklings themselves are arrogant, impatient, and generally don’t see much past their own noses. This isn’t an insult, just a well-documented fact. Most Inklings take pride in this fact, actually. The Inkling ego is impenetrable. It’s part of their lovable appeal.</p><p>Inkopolis is also located more or less at the end of a long stretch of peninsula. On the eastern side of this is a stretch of mountains and hills that were mostly being bought and converted into private estates for the upper class. But below that was a swamp. A big, flat swamp. A marshy, mushy, muddy, crappy, big ol’ <i>swamp.</i> Right next to Inkopolis. A huge portion of the sea very thinly stretching across a marshy landscape, too dangerous for ships to come into the area, dense and full of creeks and streams, many of which led from the mountainside.</p><p>And, funny enough, nobody was claiming it.</p><p>So, when Inklings see a huge stretch of land that for all intents and purposes isn’t accessible to anything, doesn’t provide any resources, is filled with pockets of Salmonids, and whose only real benefit is that it’s relatively close by, you better believe that they’re going to look at it and think to themselves, “you know what, let’s just build stuff on that.” </p><p>And that’s quite literally what they did.</p><p>What did Inklings do first? Hire a bunch of contractors. Drain the water from the area through any means possible, construct thick concrete walls and dams around it to contain the waterflow of a big river, recreate the natural barrier against the waves and storms of the sea by making an Inkling made barrier instead. They pulled every trick in the book to get it started; they were going to pull every trick outside the book to get it done. Yes, it’s below sea level. Yes, this would mean misplacing a huge swathe of water. Yes, the sewer system is…probably going to suck. They have no idea what’s underneath this land, what foundation this landscape stands on. It could be on top of a huge sponge for all they know. </p><p>But what was the alternative? They were running out of residential zoning land. That was a nightmare all unto itself. There were talks of kicking out someone else, putting bans on immigration. But they couldn’t just kick out their own industry, could they? They couldn’t kick out their fellow Inklings, could they? I mean, they kicked out the Octolings, but that was okay because they were a different species, and also, nobody had seen those guys for <i>years.</i> </p><p>It makes more sense to just, y’know, obtain the unobtainable.</p><p>And boy, was there a lot to obtain. Land this close to Inkopolis? Pure, unadulterated profit in the making. A risky investment to be sure, but when it payed off? </p><p>Holy shit, dude.</p><p>At the same time, landowners around Inkopolis realized that they could knock out two birds with one stone. Not only was land an important commodity, but so was power, and there was only so much that zapfish technology at the time could pull off. Inlets and shallow lakes decorated the land, before being sent out to sea in stretches and rivers. A lot of these rivers start in the countryside, leading down from the mountains – including two massive rivers that snaked off from the mountains. If you made a dam, you could free up some land and control where this river travels. That means new land, new farmland, and, if the dam has turbines within it, better power, easier to obtain power. Human tech reinstated for the modern era. It was bound to be a success. </p><p>The riverbed was starting to get chopped up into neat little lines, fat rivers and canals, and this meant new land, and with a dam in place, this could generate a bunch of electricity for both the neighborhood below it and beyond, stretching all the way to the docks. The dam was a perfect idea.</p><p>The dam was such a perfect idea, they built two of ‘em. That’s how perfect of a fuckin’ idea it was. It meant that they could start putting more of Calamari County on the power grid. It meant that they could start importing electric power to other places. It meant land ripe for construction work, for more people to move in. It meant housing, residential housing, with big production lines smacked up against those docks. It meant jobs, and that meant profit, which meant that the economy could be bolstered through a new slew of money entering the workforce. </p><p>But how’d they manage to tend to all of that water? Inklings can’t stand water. Their porous membranes mean that if they are forced into such a wide pool of murky water, such as the swampy sea, they will dissolve. A kiddie pool or a small bathtub is fine, maybe. The sea? Absolutely not. So how are they going to clear out so much marshland?</p><p>Again: hire contractors, of course. Other seafolk who would be able to better withstand such watery conditions. Jellyfish were the best and obvious option for this, being close by, with a fairly dense population of their own. So, they came in droves. Further such seafolk heard the news, and suddenly there was a huge boom in jobs. The slums got even more densely populated, and the need for more land grew into a necessity that nobody was able to ignore. Major landowners were practically pissing themselves; they were so giddy. </p><p>How’d they do it? They built the suburbs on concrete. The spillways for the dams cut up the city neatly, but in order to pull it off, they had to create huge concrete walls that ended up dividing the neighborhoods, with subways and bridges that snaked all around it. Then, they built more tunnels below the land, for highways and better passages. Rivers and hills cut had through the bustling new metropolis like holes through a colander, so they had to start dividing that stuff up too. Some of these streams basically wound up as a functional sewer river, like the River Fleet in London, back when London was still a thing. Others turned into fancy canals that became hubs for trade. This was called the ‘Reconstruction Era’ in Inkopolis history. </p><p>Then, at some point, they flooded like every tunnel by accident and then they had to delay the entire project for like a year and a half so they could get the water out, and for a moment, things looked dicey.</p><p>Immigrants moving into Inkopolis meant that land was drying up fast. The slums were getting stacked on top of each other shamelessly, and there were plenty of problems with that, too. People stopped giving jobs to immigrant workers, then blamed the lack of jobs on – you guessed it – immigrant workers.</p><p>A fire got started through mysterious means and a huge chunk of northwest Inkopolis fell to it; the land got rebuilt and repurposed. But all of those people who used to live there either had nowhere to go but the slums or the streets. Riots broke out over how overcrowded it was becoming. Inkopolis leaders were pissing themselves. Investors were shaking in their boots. The economy was starting to tank.</p><p>Thus, just when Inkopolis was about to pop like a bubble, a new stretch of land to the southeast got opened up, and the first of the two dams were finished, and the housing market immediately blew the fuck up.</p><p>More construction was done, and soon, the land under and around the dams became fully realized suburbs. No canals, no visible rivers. Just some rolling green plains, ripe for building condos on. People immediately were moving out of the slums into new neighborhoods. Plenty of construction work to be done. </p><p>It’s land below the water level, sure. It’s land that was mostly built on swampy mud. But it’s land, and land in Inkopolis means profit. And it was sectioned off, street by street, all the way down to a T.</p><p>A model of fantastic city planning, they called it. A better word might be ‘redlining.’</p><p>In the beginning, when they started designing that land, where everything was going to be, there was a big stipulation that investors had. They had to give the most of the new land was reserved for middle class Inklings, and middle-class Inklings alone. It was the birth of a new generation of white-collar jobs to bolster the market, and the dams had given it the air to grow and the power to keep it going.</p><p>But the forces controlling migration did not last long at all.</p><p>Landowners broke down. Because Inkopolis was swelling outwards, one of the dams, once considered a private suburb, was too close to the central not to be considered inner city housing. So, that’s what it became. They were forced to concede and start accepting more immigrants in order to keep things going. The working class, too, which was starting to swell, poured out in droves into the new neighborhoods. Inner city Inkopolis found that it could breathe for the first time in what felt like eons.</p><p>Once immigrants and poorer Inklings started moving in, though, banks and loan companies stopped provided mortgages and loans to their neighborhoods, which scared the tenants living there. They put up signs and marketed ideas of a “jellyfish invasion,” which, of course, pissed off jellyfish investors just as much as it scared the Inklings living there. White-collar Inklings flocked to the countryside and to newly formed neighborhoods around the other dam, which, too, was already having its fair share of population problems. The new neighborhoods around the dams became congested once again, as, due to the ridiculously high price of owning a house during this time period, families started the long process of splitting apartments. </p><p>Then, time passed, and people started getting mad all over again, and landowners and officials had to pinch their noses and concede once more: they opened up more land for inner-city housing. </p><p>The same thing happened again. Poorer seafolk moved in, banks and loan companies cut their ties, Inklings moved out, funding in the area dropped, waste and dumps started moving in. The land became slums. In order to alleviate some of this pain, the areas closest to these walls spiked in price for middle-class seafolk, which drained them of their savings. More people started to move in. </p><p>The dams were a middle-class metropolis no more, but instead just a continuation of the big city, four massive oversized suburbs with varying character. Only one of them remained an Inkling middle-class heaven. Its neighbor was filled to the brim with working-class folk. The difference between both sides on this second dam was as clear as night and day.</p><p>If you’ve been paying close attention, you’ll have noticed I stated that all of the businesses took up the coast. If there’s industry on the coast, and the upper class on the hills, and the middle and lower-middle class around the dams, where does the working class and the rapidly rising immigrant population go? Where does the water go when the floods come? </p><p>It doesn’t go anywhere. It stays in the slums. And slums are always growing, always coming out like weeds, the product of neglect, of draining savings and inflating land prices, of stuffing waste dumps and big industrial plants into the neighborhood. </p><p>One of those neighborhoods by one of the dams gave birth to a new slum. It used to be a middle-class neighborhood, but after jellyfish and other seafolk started moving in, mortgages and loans got slashed to pieces, and Inklings fled in droves. Landowners, trying to make a profit, stuffed as many people into the neighborhood as possible. Most of these people were immigrant workers.</p><p>Many years later, in that same slum, a strange girl calling herself ‘Dead Malley’ climbed through the bedroom window of Lawan and Donnie’s apartment to escape the rain, and, overladen with pain, hunger, and stress, accidentally passed out in a stranger’s bed.</p><p>Where does the water go when the floods come?</p><p>-</p><p>Lawan and Donnie’s apartment building belongs to one of the oldest extensions to the city – the two dams. The first dam is currently going through a booming revitalization process, with a mix of blue- and white-collar areas. </p><p>The second dam, less so. As previously mentioned, it was the first to break its white-collar vows and let more than just the middle-class Inklings in. It also looks ridiculously different on both sides of the spillway. One side is still middle class – VERY middle class. The other is on the left side.</p><p>The left side has become very blue-collar over the years. When it was first designed as a middle-class secluded neighborhood, designers and workers all agreed that the land beneath the second dam was also something of a nightmare to complete – while the area around the first dam was generally pretty flat, the area beneath the second was full of hills and streams that all had to be removed and combed over, resulting in a pretty hilly and gross landscape. They had to move the entire building project next to the wall up like thirty feet at one point. </p><p>What a mess.</p><p>Barclay Street, where our humble protagonists live, is the best demonstrator of this because it was originally built on a drained-out riverbed that planners took one look at, said “ah, to hell with it,” and just turned into a street. It was a pain in the ass to build on and nowadays it’s a pain in the ass to live in. It lies within a valley between the wall and the other streets, making it essentially one of the ‘lowest’ streets to live on in all of Inkopolis. Because most businesses generally get pretty nervous when they hear the phrase “very far below sea-level,” it got turned into a residential zone instead. </p><p>Nowadays, as with the rest of the neighborhood, it’s congested, full of apartment buildings, with several major factories and fisheries neatly dotting the coastline. Barclay Street itself is literally right next to the second spillway, and, due to the area around the river being mostly man-made, kind of sits in its shadow. Construction is being done all of the time in this area. A huge highway overlooks the dam canal; below it, subways, like long snaky tunnels, stretch through the land. Quite a few of those construction workers live either on Barclay or nearby.</p><p>Flooding is uncommon, and the sewer system (made of former streams) gets a lot of credit for that, but every now and then the neighborhood does get a rather nasty flood. Because most buildings are built on a base that sticks a few feet out of the ground, water rarely gets inside the actual buildings, provided the management doesn’t suck and the people who designed the building weren’t a group of incompetent quacks.</p><p>Barclay Street, if you follow it all the way north, stops off at the dam. If you don’t know how dams work, here’s what they do: the dam uses turbine power, pushed by the flow of the river, to generate electricity in the huge suburb south of it and the woodlands and mountainside villas to its direct north. It is divided up into a cluster of separate turbines which, due to the flow of water outwards, generate electricity. The spillway – the way through which water exits the dam – cuts through the center of this neighborhood. It travels through a canal formed by high-rise concrete walls through which the water from the river can be drained back into the sea. Its creation allowed for the neighborhoods below to be constructed. </p><p>If you look at the original residential planning, with its lovely red-colored markers, when this was just a dirty swamp, before anybody thought of putting a dam in, you’ll see that the middle part of the land was full of middle-class suburbanite living, and the outer fringes are mostly lower-class. This is because the sea is full of factories and smelly water, and the concrete walls are frickin’ ugly. </p><p>Well, times have changed, and that leaves two sides to the suburbs.</p><p>On the right side is both a residential zone and a sizeable business district, very middle-class. On the left side is a predominantly working-class residential zone. Barclay Street runs through this left-hand district. </p><p>Now, the dam to the north is old. Very, very old. It hasn’t seen a face-lift in a while. Every year, it gets complaints, from tenants in both neighborhoods and environmental activists both. All it will take, they say, is a bad storm.</p><p>Where does the water go when the dams overflow?</p><p>-</p><p>At roughly 5:13 AM, underneath heavy stress due to particularly bad weather patterns, dam turbine number 1 of Inkopolis Second Dam failed. Attempts by on-site staff to shut down the turbine were unsuccessful, and at 5:21 AM, turbine number 1’s holding bay essentially exploded with water. This was due to severe metal fatigue caused by an unbalanced rotor within the turbine that had been vibrating at an overly fast pace, causing grinding and the formation of cavities inside of the rotor. These cavities caused the rotor to, underneath heavy stress, essentially implode, resulting in water shooting up and into the turbine bay.</p><p>Maintenance had not been performed on this first turbine for a long time because, as some of those (supposedly) responsible would later go on to say, “it hadn’t been given us as many problems as the other ones, and we ended up overlooking it.” Water pressure had caused the entire turbine to shoot up into its own generator, flattening it. As the generator room was divided between each turbine with heavy concrete walls, only the first turbine was damaged; however, debris in the water resulted in the entire dam’s power grid failing entirely. The project director had seen the warning signs immediately and demanded that the intake gate, which prevents water from flowing into the destroyed turbine, was lowered. </p><p>However, the effect of the explosion created a deep and powerful crack on the left side of the dam. This crack, in the start, was roughly a few inches in length, shaped like a jagged line. Then, as water spouted out of it at a ridiculously high pressure, the crack got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was a huge, jagged lightning bolt. Millions of tons of water came streaming out in a matter of moments.</p><p>Lowering the intake gate had failed to cut off the flow of water. In a desperate attempt to levy the spread of all of the water, all intake gates were immediately lowered. The hope was that this would prevent the spillway from overtopping, but this hope came in vain – it only delayed the inevitable. Water gushed freely into the left neighborhood; eventually, at 5:35, due to buildup of water as a result of the heavy rain, the spillway would overtop, meaning that water would spill out of it into both of the neighborhoods below. The failure of the second dam was going on to become one of the greatest Inkling-made disasters in history.</p><p>That bang everybody had heard earlier was the crack. </p><p>Where does the water go when the dams overflow?</p><p>Into the slums.</p><p>The slums are always going to be the first to flood.</p><p>-</p><p>As the sun peaked over the horizon, an entire street full of people, cooped up in their apartments, watched in silent awe and fear as waves upon waves of murky grey water, reflecting yellow underneath the streetlights, <i>pulled a mid-sized sedan</i> all the way down the middle of the street, down, down, down, all the way down to the coast below.</p><p>-</p><p>One more note about the water. Water around Inkopolis is normally clear. Pretty colors. Nice and fresh-looking. Something out of a photoshoot, really.</p><p>That’s not always really the case.</p><p>A lot of the rivers that flow through Inkopolis were muddy to start with. Not polluted-looking, just kind of gross. Not really something you can put in a fun little travel pamphlet.</p><p>After time, these rivers became more and more polluted – runoff from local dumps, old human garbage and remains getting caught in the rivers, mixing with Inkling trash and garbage. It’s one of those common things that you slowly just accept the presence of, whether you want to or not (generally not). It’s sort of an inevitable thing. It shouldn’t be, though. But it is.</p><p>But once Inklings really hit their industrial revolution, despite their best efforts, despite the use of zapfish for green technology, trash still appeared. It’s something that always happens. And a lot of the time, they take care of it – nobody wants to waste precious land on, well, waste – but not always. </p><p>The water, therefore, is always going to have some problems with contamination, and there’s been serious efforts to stop this, but a lot of the time, it’s inevitable. And with contamination comes disease.</p><p>One of the downsides to building the huge dam was that it used concrete, heavy construction. That over time wears away. That leads to contamination. Old sewer systems were designed to send sewage water into river source – think back to when the dams were first being created. That leads to contamination. Companies get caught dumping dangerous and gross stuff into the dam rivers hoping that they can’t get caught. That leads to contamination. The water in the dam was secluded for a reason – it was filled to the brim with contaminates, which were only filtered out at the very bottom of the spillway.</p><p>At the same time, the sea had been ramping things up for nearly millenia. Bacteria has had thousands of years to evolve since humans bit the bullet. Viruses, too. Given, so has most major species, and so have their immune systems, but a lot of the nastier stuff that humans had survived and gotten much stronger. Before vaccinations and the rebirth of modern healthcare, some of the stuff a person could get from unclean water could kill them in days.</p><p>What does this mean? Do not drink water from the dams. Water from the dams is in no short terms a carrier of disease. Not even purifying it three times over can clean it out. And if people don’t have the means to get any of those diseases treated, it can do some serious harm. Floodwater means death to most seafolk without proper treatment. When it gets mixed up with garbage – a lot of which is chemical in nature – it means that it can effectively act as a poison. Most of the time, it’s just something like a nasty flu. Other times, it can mean cholera, typhus, lead poisoning, diseases that can lead to sepsis, stuff that can lead to a modern variant of what humans called “polio” and “hepatitis.” Not even by drinking. Nowadays, people can get sick from the dam water <i>just by contact with the skin.</i></p><p>What does this mean? Even at places like Camp Triggerfish, kids need their shots, and sometimes they have to close off the entire camp if it means that kids are going to get infected with something. They run a tight ship, but even so, an outbreak sometimes just…happens. Inklings and seafolk both can get seriously sick, Inklings especially, just by swimming near the dams. There are signs that go up and down stretches of the rivers all the way out in Calamari County, that read in three different languages, “don’t step into the water.” It’s just a fact of life. Better for an Inkling to get shot in the chest with ink and go out quick than to get a disease and vomit your guts out over the span of a week. Without the proper antibiotics? Good luck.</p><p>What does this mean?</p><p>It means that hundreds of people just lined up at their windows to watch what those same Inklings call <i>liquid death</i> push a car down the street.</p><p>“Don’t step into the water.”</p><p>Downstairs, below Janko and Wabi's apartment, somebody started to scream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you have no idea how excited i am to get into the meat and bones of this. for real. i posted this a few hours early just because i was so excited lol</p><p>the dam breaking down itself is based on a real dam failure, specifically the 2009 sayano-shushenskaya power plant failure. i had originally wanted to do something based on a flood in inkopolis but thought it would have been more interesting if it was actually caused by people instead of a natural disaster, and browsing through wikipedia led me to that. take a look at it sometime</p><p>barclay street itself was partially inspired by growing up in a crappy house on the side of a steep hill in the middle of the woods. i hated that house so i'd use the woods as a way of escaping home. when it rained the drains would clog and something of a mini-river would form on the street itself, which could actually knock you down if it got bad enough. </p><p>within the woods i used to live in, there was something of a large, marshy pond. when rainstorms got really bad, people who lived about a mile or so away from me - technically, also in the woods - had devised sort of a man-made plan by shooting overflowing water through a drain pipe into a little valley that led towards the pond. this sounds lazy, but it was so wildly successful that an entire neighborhood made their water drains lead into that drain pipe, and because an entire neighborhood did that, this essentially made its own little raging rapid going down to the pond. it was beautiful. i found it  completely by accident and fell in love immediately. it was like having a river all to myself.</p><p>i have been tearing through pre-written material like there's no tomorrow. chapter were supposed to be around 3 to 4 thousand words. the 50k words i'm sitting at got bumped up to 60k through editing alone. what the hell happened lmao</p><p>i definitely have plans to continue this now. please tell me what you guys think below. i promise i have been reading your comments and i really appreciate the feedback. shoutouts to sirenc0re, latentC, and clarissa claire for leaving me supportive comments. thank you guys so much for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day 1 - scramble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first floor begins to flood. Two different groups rush to turn on the spare generator.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohhhkay. i'll be frank</p><p>i don't like this chapter. it's too long. and it sucks and it's not funny enough for me.</p><p>but.....it has to happen, because it introduces a buncha crucial plot points, both tall and small. so. god. here we go, a six thousand word plus behemoth of a chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, <i>shit.”</i></p><p>Mick bit his lip. The floodwater was rising all across the street. It was already up to his knees before, and now…</p><p>Now they’re trapped in a stranger’s apartment building and have no way of getting home.</p><p>Everything he ever owned was across the street. All of his food, all of his tech, all of his clothes. All of his stuff. Kosh is standing next to him, mumbling something underneath his breath, probably thinking the same thing.</p><p>How far is the water going to rise, anyways? It looks like it’s getting higher by the moment. Even through the thin yellow light of the streetlamps, through the screen meshes that blur windows, he can see across the street, see the people on the first floor see the water, see them clambering away from their windows, grabbing their stuff, grabbing their kids, heading upstairs as quick as they can. He can hear people downstairs start to shout. Water’s reached up to the windows. The drains have failed entirely, completely overflowing. The contents of a garbage can are being swept down the street, leaving a murky trail of dark liquid behind it.</p><p>Do they have homeowner’s insurance? Mick’s never thought about that. Should he ask Kosh? The other man always seemed like he was prepared for everything. He glances over towards the front door, where his suit had been folded up nicely, next to his boots, still soaking wet. That stupid waterproof suit is the only reason they were going to cross over, and for what? So he could get some money after fixing up an ancient ass laptop? So they could pay rent?</p><p>How the hell are they even going to be able to pay their rent now?</p><p>They live up on the third floor, and he can see his apartment from here, it’s one of the only ones with no lights on, with nobody looking out the window, nobody filming the car float down towards the sea, nobody trying to get upstairs as quick as they can. It’s the one with the air conditioner that they covered with a big blue tarp because it backfired a few weeks ago and nobody bothered to come up and fix it, even after five emails sent to management. </p><p>How long is it going to last up there? How far is the water going to rise?</p><p>How long are the guy downstairs going to last?</p><p>Mick is a coder. He works from home. He takes unappealing website design commissions for a job and talks to frustrating people on the phone, idiots who don’t know anything about graphic design, even though Mick doesn’t know all that much about graphic design himself, but even then, he can tell what looks good and what doesn’t. Most of his clients don’t. His computer, a hulking behemoth of a desktop that overheats so badly it sometimes feels like it’s going to melt through his little foldout table of a desk, has everything on it. His job, his projects, his personal info and banking info. It’s all there. </p><p>How good is the roof? Is water going to fall through the cracks? Will the water get high enough to get into their home?</p><p>Mick doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>He patted his pockets absentmindedly for a cigarette – a stupid idea that Inklings should never have brought back, but did out love of old machismo ideas about smoking, before realizing all the crap that tobacco still does to the lungs; Mick had just picked it up from his parents – not registering that his hands were shaking, shaking harder than he’s ever felt them shake before. All his livelihood was about to drown out of his shitty little apartment and all he can do was watch. </p><p>He feels a crumpled pack in his back pocket. He can’t get it out. His hands are shaking too bad.</p><p>He runs his hands through his hair, and only then does he realize how his blood is roaring in his ears, how he can hear his heart going bang, bang, bang like a jackhammer in his chest. Kosh’s walked away from him, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>The weird anemone guy, Janko, doesn’t even react. He’s just staring absently at the water. The clownfish in his hair is muttering something to him, finally quiet enough that even he can’t hear them. They’d already started to cry. Janko doesn’t even looked that shocked by it, just sort of…quiet. Observant.</p><p>Who the fuck is this guy, anyways? He doesn’t look like a paranoid whackjob, but he apparently lives like one. The dude just looks like a NEET - nondescript dark blue shirt with some band on it, dark grey sweatpants with sandals, deep blue hair with light green fringes. Pudgy, even for the normally soft anemones, glasses, round face, but sunken blue eyes behind glasses, like he doesn’t know how to sleep. He doesn’t look like he even goes outside, like, at all. Compared to how drab he looks, the bright orange clownfish sticks out like a sore thumb. Wabi looks as shifty and as paranoid as you can get – if you could give a clownfish a tinfoil hat, Wabi would be the one.</p><p>Mick thought this dude was just some random shmuck who wanted this ancient laptop all booted up. Now all of a sudden, he’s sharing conspiracy theories with this dude? And now that something huge actually happened, he looks so smug, like it just proved his entire tinfoil-hat-Soapbox-Sadie spiel. </p><p>Kosh’s sat down on the threadbare couch. He’s buried his head into his hands. Kosh looked completely shocked by it. Shit. Should Mick do something? What should he say? What can he say?</p><p>…Didn’t Kosh work at the dam for his internship?</p><p>At that moment, the electricity in the entire building cuts out.</p><p>-</p><p>Malley shrieked. Dead Malley got up with a start, glancing around like someone’s about to kill her. “What? What is this?!”</p><p>“Did the power cut out?” asked Donnie, opening the door. Dead Malley gasped and recoiled, reaching into her bag for…something.</p><p>Lawan buried her face in her hands and tried very hard not to scream at something. She does not succeed. Malley leapt a foot up in the air in fear as a loud and frustrated shout erupted from the urchin woman, who very quickly bit it off, and then began a series of deep breathing exercises.  Angie turned on her phone’s flashlight and shined it around.<br/>
“Yeah, the power cut out. Did you see that car?”</p><p>“It was a little hard to miss it, Angie!” snapped Lawan, still reeling.</p><p>Malley plopped down next to Dead Malley, who seems to be especially nervous and paranoid, and expertly fished her phone out of her pocket, turning it on and enabling its little flashlight – it dried out fast, thank God. </p><p>Donnie came into the bedroom with an actual flashlight. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“We’re okay,” was all Malley could say. The other girl looked petrified.</p><p>Donnie sighed, then opens a panel on the wall next to the closet and looks at it.</p><p>“…oh dear. It seems to have cut out all over the building,” the crab muttered, flicking one of the switches a few times. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no…”</p><p>Suddenly, the rest of the apartment was looking at the electric panel, and all have their phones on and are pointing them in the home invader’s face. Dead Malley squawked at them and covered her eyes. Malley looked at her again. She was shaking, harder than Malley was. </p><p>Why is this strange girl so anxious? Is she afraid of the dark?</p><p>Angie, scratching the top of her head, was the first to pop the question. “…well, now what?”</p><p>-</p><p>“So it is the dam, then,” Kosh muttered to himself. “Shit.” </p><p>“They blew up the dam,” Janko said, sound so matter-of-fact, like he’s got a star role in an action move. “I knew they would, some day.”</p><p>“Nobody blew up the dam, come on, dude,” Mick snapped, the weight of the situation finally settling in his stomach. </p><p>“You JUST heard it blow up!”</p><p>“One of the turbines failed,” Kosh corrected. “Is, ah, my guess.” </p><p>Mick stared at Kosh again. The two Inklings are illuminated by the glare of one of the streetlights outside; he can barely make out the other man’s wavering poker face.</p><p>He did an internship at the dam. </p><p>Does he know what caused this? Does he know who?</p><p>Kosh flicked on his phone’s flashlight. “5:23 AM. You stayed up all last night again,” he said to Mick off-handedly, which earned him a scoff despite the situation. “There’s no way we’re going to be able to cross the street at this point. These suits are only designed for so much.”</p><p>Mick grimaced, then turned to Janko, who’s standing in the dark. “Listen, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon. We want that money. Again, you got a check or something you can write? Like, I don’t…” Mick sighed. “Shit. I have no idea what the hell to do.” </p><p>“Again, no checks. The laptop is still dead. You want the cash, you gotta turn the power back on.”</p><p>“How? That’s literally a massive non-option.”</p><p>“There’s the spare generator we have,” whispered Wabi. The clownfish was looking around frantically, unsure if something was about to pop out of the shadows. The scream from downstairs had shaken them badly.</p><p>Janko’s mood flipped immediately.</p><p>“NO, Wabi. That generator is for our use only.”</p><p>Mick cocked an eyebrow. “Are you serious? Why not?”</p><p>“It doesn’t even have any gasoline in it, and I’m not digging through my stuff to grab it.”</p><p>“…wait, really?” whispered Wabi. Janko shushed them.</p><p>Mick scratched at his head. “You have a spare generator?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, it’s over there.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“…you have like a couch and a mood board in here and that’s it, dude.”</p><p>“In my room! I was pointing at my room!”</p><p>“Nobody can see anything, it’s still dark!”</p><p>“Well, I know that now, don’t I?!”</p><p>Kosh mercifully interrupted their argument. “Does your apartment building have a spare generator?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, we have to have one. Inkopolis law.”</p><p>Kosh stood up and brushed himself off, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Let’s just turn that on, then.”</p><p>“Wh – Kosh, I’m not doing that. Are you serious?”</p><p>“We’re getting this money, Mick.”</p><p>“Fine, then, you two go get the dumb generator and I’ll stay here. Hurry, please?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” said Mick, fumbling with the flashlight on his crappy little phone, “you’re coming with us.”</p><p>Janko looked flabbergasted. The clownfish, with a shocked little squeak of protest, dove into his hair. “Why?!”</p><p>“Because if I have to go down there, then so do you. And I want you to bring that dumb laptop and then you’re going to transfer us the money that we’re owed. And that’s final.”</p><p>“Wha – no, wait, hold on –”</p><p>Suddenly, there was the sound of another voice screaming downstairs.</p><p>It was the voice of a child.</p><p>-</p><p>It was only a matter of time for the first floor. </p><p>The water came from the drains, at first. Anybody who wasn’t awake at this point was able to see the water coming out of the sink, out of the toilet, the shower drains, everywhere. The first guys to notice immediately started shouting for everyone to get up and go.</p><p>People started knocking on each other’s doors. Families started scooping up their kids out of bed. Everybody who was anybody was moving, realizing that they needed to move, and fast. The water was already pouring into the first floor. It was up to the windows. It was leaking through everything. People were streaming and trying to get towards the stairs as fast as they could.</p><p>Then, some unlucky guy on the right side of the building, the side where Janko lives, opened up the doors to the lobby, the lobby that sat smack dead in the center of the building, the place where the main stairs were, and the stairs to the basement, and the elevator, and any chance of escape for the people close by. </p><p>Immediately, water started pouring through the doorway. </p><p>Inklings cannot stand water. If enough gets into an Inkling, they will dissolve. And although there isn’t a lot of Inklings living in this neighborhood…there did happen to be one family who lived on that first floor. Only two doors down from the main lobby. One mom, one dad, one kid. And the Inkling kid in particular got the worst of it. </p><p>He was maybe seven, trembling and nervous, wide-eyed, unlucky enough to be right next to the door when it got opened. Water traveled all the way up his legs in a matter of milliseconds after it soaked through his socks. This kid felt it, felt the cold water, felt the immediate pain of hundreds of thousands of things crawling through his legs, and <i>howled.</i></p><p>This big guy, a hammerhead shark, grabbed him before he could collapse, and made a dash away for the stairs at the other end. The scream of the child was joined by the sound of a nearby lobster shouting out, and the grunting of the shark pulling him away, the urchin at the doorway screaming, his parents screaming, half the goddamned floor screaming. The lights are out and it’s complete panic.</p><p>The guy who opened the door, this anxious-looking urchin with glasses and acne, shuts it immediately, but the damage was already done, and he’s up to his legs in the stuff. He’s panicking and starting to cry. Then, through the glass window of the door, the poor guy saw somebody else about to do the same thing he just did, and started shouting, banging on the window, “don’t open the door, don’t open the door! For the love of God, don’t open the door!”</p><p>Thank God the lady at the other door was listening. Thank God she heard him, thank God she saw him. The lady, this cutthroat eel with hoop earrings, sees him, then looks down, and sure enough, water is leaking from underneath the doorframe. She immediately turns around and started telling people that they needed to go the other way, that they had to use the emergency stairs. The left side is able to move and escape, anxious, hearing the shouting from the other end. They manage to get a few of their more important belongings before they go. The right side, the north side, is less fortunate - all they can do is run for the stairs. The lobby is flooding, and flooding fast.</p><p>The water outside had already reached the windows and was starting to pour in. People were grabbing whatever they could – phone, housekeys, wallet – before booking it upstairs. The shark and the lobster from earlier start picking up Inklings and carrying them out. Some guy in a wheelchair has to get dragged up the stairs. There’s all sorts of shouting.</p><p>Upstairs, on the south end, three guys barrel through the stairwell doors and start shouting over each other. People are coming out of their apartments and suddenly find themselves herding a crowd of moving strangers who they only vaguely recognize. On the north side, someone is running through each of the hallways, looking for a doctor.</p><p>In every building in every street, the same thing is happening. People are seeing the water and getting away from it. Most don’t pop like Inklings, but for everyone. this water is murky and polluted, and it’s cold. It practically feels like death. </p><p>Untampered water like this can mean disease, and disease spreads quick in a neighborhood as cramped as this. Some guy, this old flounder, gets nearly washed away by the water and has to be dragged upstairs. He’ll be vomiting for the rest of the night. He’ll be bedridden for weeks to come.</p><p>Floods mean death mean disease mean destruction. People on the first floor drag kids around and away and try to run for the staircases. The hallways of the first floor get flooded with people, then with water, and then with darkness.</p><p>-</p><p>They weren’t able to save everyone. </p><p>An old lady, an Inkling with grey hair, who wore earplugs to bed, was still asleep when the water got into the building. She was eighty, eighty-one perhaps, and lived on her own, long retired. Outside, she heard a child screaming, then a whole cluster of people shouting that they needed to move, and that finally managed to rouse her from her sleep. Her room was on the left side of the building, nearby the lobby doors, and water had long broken through her drains, pipes – and her bedroom window, which faced Barclays Street. She had no idea any of this had happened.</p><p>As she took off her headdress and shifted around to see what was wrong, she dipped her legs in black, murky water. She wasn’t even able to shout before the water traveled through her, into her bloodstream, into her heart and organs. Her children wouldn’t even receive the news until five days later – at the time, no respawn point in her neighborhood was available.</p><p>She dissolved on the mattress, dead within a moment.</p><p>She never even stood a chance.</p><p>-</p><p>“I need to turn on the electricity!” shouted Dead Malley, still trembling, scarfing down the rest of the omelet.</p><p>“That. That is an awful idea. What?”</p><p>“How would we be able to do that?” asked Donnie.</p><p>“We could turn on the spare generator,” offered Angie.</p><p>“How? It’s going to be full of water.”</p><p>“It’s not going to be that bad. I’ll go turn it on, you all stay here,” stated Lawan, searching through Malley’s closet for a better flashlight.</p><p>Dead Mallet stood up and barreled over to the front door, only stopping when she (accidentally) ran into Donnie’s chest with a big <i>whumpf.</i> It knocks her down flat; Donnie barely even moved. </p><p>The stranger immediately scrambled back up and declared, “No! I need to go!”</p><p>Lawan frowned. “Why? What do you need electricity for, anyways? You broke into our house.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s trying to contact her friends so they can come and steal our stuff!” stage-whispered Angie to the others, only half-jokingly.</p><p>“Angie, I’m sure that’s not the case,” soothed Donnie. She doesn’t sound too sure.</p><p>“Maybe she needs a night-light to sleep,” shot back Lawan, already at the end of her tether. Angie snorted.</p><p>“Yes! I am needing the night thing for sleeping. This is the best idea! I am going with you now.”</p><p>“No. It’s full of water.”</p><p>“You do have those spare waterproof suits from work,” offered Donnie.</p><p>“Wha – Donnie, I work in a greenhouse. Those things might be waterproof but they’re definitely not built for a flood. They’re meant for pesticides.”</p><p>“Are you sure those wouldn’t work?”</p><p>Lawan stopped and pondered this. “Actually…maybe. If they do work, then…” She went over to the hall closet and began to search for something.</p><p>“I will use one! Give me one, now,” stated Dead Malley, who sprung over and pushes her way past Lawan, rifling through the closet herself.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not even supposed to be here! Knock it off!”</p><p>Donnie effortlessly picked up Dead Malley by the back of her strange leather top, with one claw and swung her away from Lawan, claw still holding firm on her back. The strange girl kicked and squirmed, before transferring into a squid(?) and flopping on the ground and dashing back to the closet. Donnie simply just picked her up again.</p><p>“I-I’m staying here!” volunteered Malley to zero responses, hiding underneath the blankets.</p><p>“Why do you want to go anyways, Lawan?” asked Angie.</p><p>“Are you kidding? All of our heat is electric. It’s freezing in here already.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“It’s <i>freezing,</i> Angie.”</p><p>“We should go too, then,” said Donnie.</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Well, somebody needs to watch Dead Malley, Lawan, while you’re focused on the generator,” mumbled Donnie. </p><p>“Oh, great, she’s in full mom-mode for the burglar,” muttered Angie.</p><p>“I’m not in – Angie, that’s not something that I do. Would you stop –”</p><p>“I-I’m not going,” pouted Malley.</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes. “You want to stay in the dark apartment with the broken window all alone? Be my guest.”</p><p>Malley fidgeted. “Aah – well, er, on second thought…”</p><p>“Are we all going?” asked Angie, who apparently was also getting dragged into this. “I want to film this. People deserve to know what’s going on here.” Or maybe she was dragging herself into it. The lanky crab ran over to her nightstand and started rifling through a drawer for a camera.</p><p>Lawan sighed. “Fine. I’ll give the two kids the greenhouse suits. Put on some clothes and let’s get going.”</p><p>“Are you sure we won’t get sick?”</p><p>Lawan thought for a moment, then shrugs. “Eh? As long as it’s not too high, we should be okay. We’ll only be down there for a matter of moments. Can somebody find the boots?”</p><p>“…are you sure it won’t be that high?” asked Donnie. Angie, fidgeting with her camera, nodded.</p><p>The three stared at each other for a few seconds while Dead Malley and Malley tried to figure out how the suits worked.</p><p>“…let’s hope it’s not too bad,” muttered Lawan. “Now. Where’s those stupid rubber boots?”</p><p>-</p><p>The three men opened their door to a bunch of people clamoring, talking over each other, complaining about the cell service, about the noise, worrying about the Inkling kid, about all of their belongings, about their houses. Flashlights were dancing across the hall. People were arguing intermittently. Somewhere, a baby was crying.</p><p>It was pure pandemonium. </p><p>The woman across the hall, a nautilus in a nightgown, an honest-to-God candelabra in hand, her kids clustered behind her, was already out and asking questions. “What’s going on? Why’s everybody shouting?”</p><p>“The first floor is flooding,” stammered a moray eel. A few feet away, his roommates were all arguing about what to do. Janko was trying to stick his stubby legs into thigh-high rubber boots, trying his best not to look like a tool.</p><p>Meanwhile, from around the hall:</p><p>“How the hell are we gonna get our stuff now? There’s water everywhere –”</p><p>“I left almost all my shit down there! Isn’t there supposed to be somebody who takes charge during situations like this? Where’s the fire guard? Can the fire guard help with this –”</p><p>“Where’s our landlord? Can somebody get in contact with him –”</p><p>“Move it, will ya? Coming through! Coming through –”</p><p>“Does anybody have the national guard on the phone? Should we call the cops –”</p><p>“Where’s my kid? Has anybody seen –”</p><p>“Where’s the backup generator?” shouted Mick, his shrill voice cutting over the crowd.</p><p>A huge hydrozoan, a man-o’-war maybe, still in his night gown, turned to him. “It’s in the basement. Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“We’re from across the street,” said Kosh, zipping up his suit.</p><p>That caught the moray eel’s attention. “Really? G-good luck crossing it now. Have you seen the flood?”</p><p>“We’ve seen it, yes, move through.”</p><p>The man-o’-war shook their head. “The entire basement’s gonna be flooded, kid, and you’re an Inkling. It would be insane for you to go down there.”</p><p>“Yes, we know. Now move, we’re coming through.”</p><p>One of the moray eel’s roommates, a hermit crab, squinted at him. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“We’re debt collectors,” Kosh quipped sarcastically, trying to step around him. “Now, are you going to move, or not?”</p><p>A woman, a bulky-looking sea bass, ran through, panting. “Is anybody a doctor? Hey, is anybody a doctor? There’s a kid who’s really sick –”</p><p>“Try the left side, I think there’s a nurse down there,” the nautilus said, gesturing vaguely. The sea bass barreled past them, shouting their thanks. The nautilus turned to Janko. </p><p>“You. You live here, right? Are these guys serious?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” he stuttered, uncomfortable with all the ruckus. Wabi, for their part, was buried deep in his hair and refusing to come out. “Hey, are you guys sure about this –”</p><p>“Yes,” the two Inklings answered in unison.</p><p>“Do debt collectors normally wear waterproof suits?” asked one of the moray eel’s roommates, a gastropod with thick headphones. </p><p>“We do now,” said Mick, grinning like a loon.</p><p>The nautilus shouted down the hall. “Hey, let these guys through, they’re gonna turn on the backup generator!”</p><p>“Oh, thank God, my phone’s almost dead,” muttered a scabbardfish down the hall. People start to form a better path, but the shouting stayed.</p><p>The man o’ war gasped. “Wha – lady, they’ll fall apart down there!”</p><p>“They’ve got those ridiculous suits, they’ll be fine!”</p><p>“C’mon, dude,” Mick grabbed the anemone’s shoulder and the four of them made their way down the cramped hallway, the nautilus and the man o’ war arguing with each other passionately.</p><p>A cutthroat eel was shouting something as people muscled by her. “Has anybody seen that lady from 130? Hey! Hey! Has anybody seen that old lady from 130?!”</p><p>-</p><p>As they entered the second-floor lobby, a huge room devoid of furniture, just first-floor refugees bickering and red carpeting and noise, Mick asked, “So, now what?”</p><p>“The generator should be in the back in the first floor, right? Or at least the power unit for it is.” Janko scratched at his chin, trying to look intelligent. “Well, looks like I’ve done all I can –”</p><p>Mick grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him along. “Hell no, you’re coming with us.”</p><p>“If the water is as bad as everyone says it is, we aren’t going in there,” shouted Wabi over the noise. Janko nodded along.</p><p>“You, Janko, have those ridiculous-looking leg-high boots,” grumbled Kosh. “You’re in his hair, Wabi. You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>“You don’t know that!” screamed the clownfish, who dove back into Janko’s hair.</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes and opened the door to the main staircase.</p><p>Two girls in white containment suits stared back at two men in yellow containment suits.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re dressing up for early Halloween,” Mick quipped. </p><p>Kosh elbowed him. “We’re turning on the electricity. What are you doing?”</p><p>One of the girls, a serious-looking cephalopod, with outward-facing tentacles underneath the clear plastic hood on her suit, huffed and folded her arms. She had a black and beaten backpack over her suit. “Turning on the electricity, except we are doing it first. So.” She was like literally thirteen.</p><p>A sea urchin with spines that stand straight up appeared at the top of the stairs, stopped, and stared at the other men. She also is wearing thick work boots, but with jeans and a long baggy dark-beige cardigan. “Uh.”</p><p>One of the girls in suits – an anxious Inkling with purple tentacles, wearing a beanie underneath her hood, with a big flashlight duct-taped to her shoulder – turns to the urchin. She’s still got an arm clamped on the other girl. “They’re turning on the electricity, can we go upstairs now?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“W-why not?!”</p><p>“Because I have said so,” the other cephalopod said with authority that she clearly doesn’t have. </p><p>The purple Inkling gets cross at this. “Y-you’re not the boss of me!”</p><p>“No, but I am,” said the urchin, clearly not a morning person. “We’re turning the heat back on, it’s goddamned freezing.”</p><p>Janko wandered through the doorway from the second floor and immediately panicked. “Wait, what? I thought there was only two of you!”</p><p>“There is only two of us. We don’t know them.” Kosh gestured vaguely at the two middle schoolers.</p><p>Mick, silently enjoying being the tallest person in the room, cocked an eyebrow and gestured at the purple girl. “Kid, if you keep shaking like that, you’re gonna turn as a white as your suit, I swear.”</p><p>The purple-haired Inkling pouted, pawing at her hood. It looked like she was trying to grab at her tentacles. She blushed and let her arm flop loosely down.</p><p>The urchin sighed. Two crabs – one lanky, one positively gigantic – come down after her.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we’re coming!” The skinny crab, dressed in black denim, stopped. “…uh.”</p><p>The other crab wandered down and shook Kosh’s hand. She’s not wearing any waterproof gear – heck, she’s still in slippers. “Hi, nice to meet you! We’re here to turn on the power.” She had a big smile on her face, but…she looked undeniably nervous.</p><p>“Yes, so are we,” said Kosh, trying not to complain about how shaking hands with a huge pincher claw was actually an incredibly painful experience.</p><p>“What’s going on out there?” muttered the skinny crab, pushing down to look into the second-floor lobby, where waves of arguing and shouting were coming out and around.</p><p>“First floor’s completely fucked,” shouted someone from the hallway.</p><p>Angie leaned in through the door. “Is it flooded?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“IS IT FLOODED?”</p><p>
  <i>“WHAT?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“IS IT ¬”</i>
</p><p>“It’s flooded, please stop,” begged Kosh, covering his ears.</p><p>“Oh for God’s sake.” The sea urchin clapped her hands. “Okay. Introductions will come later. Let’s just go.” Mick and Kosh look at each other, shrugged, and started to make their way down the stairs.</p><p>“This is Lawan, I’m Donnie,” interrupted the large crab, gesturing at the sea urchin. The two Inkling men stopped. Lawan pinched her brow and groaned. </p><p>“I’m Angie,” offered the other crab, leaning up against the bannister, between the two girls in white suits. She’s trying to look cool, but she almost trips down the stairs and ends up grabbing the railing in a hurry. One of the two girls in the white suits start to cackle. Angie swats at her.</p><p>The urchin took a big, deep breath, and for a moment Mick pictured her in a smarmy ‘don’t talk to me without my morning coffee’ T-shirt. “Okay, I guess they’ll come now. I’m Lawan. The two girls in white are Malley and, er…”</p><p>“Dead Malley,” said the other, strange-looking cephalopod. She grinned as she says this, and her smile was full of sharp teeth. Weirdly sinister and a thirteen-year-old. Fun.</p><p>Mick stopped in the middle of the stairs to look at her, which is very annoying of him, because everybody else was trying to go down too. “Your name is seriously Dead Malley? Does that make the other one, like, Alive Malley?”</p><p>“Yes and yes.”</p><p>Alive Malley muttered something under her breath about how today was literally the worst day of her life.</p><p>Wabi ogled the odd girl. “Are you actually dead?”</p><p>“Hah!” Angie barked out a slightly forced laugh. Aha, a teenager. “Nah, she just smells dead.”</p><p>Dead Malley folded her arms and gave her best impression of Lawan. “Oh, yes? Do I, now? Well, uh, you are, uh, you are like a baby. A toddler. You are like a big baby child.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure, you’re like, the, uh, the baby of the house, or something,” said Malley, cracking up.</p><p>“What the hell does that even mean? I’m three years older than you!”</p><p>“Yes, you do act as though you are only three years old,” concluded Dead Malley, nodding sagely, and Malley burst into laughter. </p><p>Words could not describe the frustration on Angie’s face. </p><p>Mick, laughing a little bit, offered to shake Donnie’s claw. Lawan silently submitted herself to a life of greetings.</p><p>“I’m Mick (ouch, fuck), this is Janko, that’s Wabi up there, and this here grump guy,” he slapped the shorter Inkling on the shoulder, “is Koshary.”</p><p>“Kosh is fine,” he grumbled.</p><p>“It is nice to be meeting you, Koshary,” Dead Malley offered, doing a strange little pose like she’s doing a military salute. She bowed all the way down to her knees. Malley hesitated, then copied it.</p><p>“…please just call me Kosh.”</p><p>“Where did you get those suits?” asks Lawan.</p><p>“They’re debt collectors,” offered Wabi, wondering if maybe they should have bowed too.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I work in acid conditioning, the suits are mandatory,” explained Kosh, feeling an aneurysm coming on.</p><p>Lawan raised an eyebrow. “No kidding. I’m a botanist myself.”</p><p>“Really? You work at the kelp domes?” Kosh shook her hand, and at that moment, an indescribable bond of solidarity between fellow scientists was formed. </p><p>With the mess that’s happening behind then, with people shouting about the floodwater, the moment felt nothing short of surreal.</p><p>Lawan chuckled politely. “Private contractor, actually, I work downtown in a greenhouse. Growing rare plants and all of that.”</p><p>“Sounds expensive.”</p><p>“No, but the pay’s nice.”</p><p>Kosh smiled, like a true professional. “Hah, I wish I could say the same about my work. Shall we be going?”</p><p>“Lead the way. You’ll have to tell me what acid conditioning is like.”</p><p>“Trust me, it’s not as fun as it sounds…” And just like that, the two of them were off downstairs.</p><p>Everyone else stayed behind and tried to process why that conversation even took place at all.</p><p>“…what just happened?” asked Janko.</p><p>“It’s a scientist thing, you wouldn’t understand.” Mick patted his shoulder condescendingly, then moseyed on by.</p><p>“I’m a mycologist,” grumbled Janko, following him.</p><p>“They seem nice,” Donnie remarked to nobody in particular. Angie just shrugged, and the crabs followed them down.</p><p>The two in white suits, left on the staircase landing, just sort of stared awkwardly downstairs.</p><p>“Should we follow them, or…?” mumbled Malley.</p><p>The other girl sort of turned to her with a confused look. “Is everybody on the surface so strange?”</p><p>“I…what?”</p><p>“I – oh, never mind, just come on.” She clamped a hand on her arm and dragged her downstairs.</p><p>-</p><p>The door to the main lobby, a huge metal thing with no windows, was locked. </p><p>Dead Malley didn’t have any qualms trying to unlock it. </p><p>Of course, when she offered, Angie scoffed and made a bunch of comments about her being an actual criminal, Donnie ogled her lockpicking kit, and Lawan seemed to make a silent prayer to the gods above to smite her down, but Dead Malley knew now wasn’t really the time for questions, and besides, she’d already learned to tune out the skinny crab while she was talking. Janko looked strangely nervous about it, too, but Mick immediately laughed and flashed her two thumbs up.</p><p>If that meant everybody else has to wait behind her while she tried to pick it for five minutes, then that was fine by her. They’re all at her mercy. She savored the moment. </p><p>Ehehehe.</p><p>Already, the water was up past her ankles.</p><p>The shorter Inkling, a tetchy guy who went by the name Kosh (Koshary?), spoke up first. “…so, are you all not worried about the floodwater?”</p><p>Lawan scratched her forehead again. Dead Malley was still trying to get a lead on the urchin. Her spines all stuck straight up, even the ones on the sides of her head, making her kind of look like she had a big, spiky mohawk. The girl’s heavy-duty sweatpants were too large around the waist – perhaps she borrowed them from Donnie - and she kept trying to pull them up when nobody was looking. Dead Malley didn’t trust her.</p><p>“Not really? We’re pretty high up. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Of course, you don’t have to worry,” said Janko, who was always complaining about something, it seemed. “You don’t live on the second floor like I do. This is bullshit.”</p><p>“I meant as in your clothes.”</p><p>“The water’s not gonna be that bad, come on.” Angie rolled her eyes. Kosh cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.</p><p>“I’m just going to wait up here by the stairs, if that’s okay. Slippers and all.” Donnie laughed apologetically.</p><p>“What could have even caused this?” muttered Malley, staring down at the murky-looking water at her boots. Dead Malley squinted. This stranger is both a natural-born coward and the biggest threat to Dead Malley’s existence at the same time. That omelet thing she served her? It made her feel all warm inside. </p><p>Terrifying. They might actually be friendly, too. …that’s somehow even more terrifying.</p><p>Lawan sighed. A real pushy type. Apparently, she was the leader now, not Dead Malley. Or so she thought. “There’s way too much water for this to be a normal flood. We know that, right? We know this isn’t the cause of any natural disaster, because we already would have been evacuated from the area. We all heard that massive bang. I think the dam broke.”</p><p>“You know what? That’s typical. That’s so typical,” said Angie, who suddenly was all up in arms. “Of course, it’s the dam. Do you have any idea,” she grumbled, turning to Malley, “how old that dam was? It’s been around for ages. We’ve been telling people, ‘you have to take care of the dam, you have to fix the dam,’ for ages. That is some high-level corruption right there. Only some level of corruption would allow people to get away with something like this.”</p><p>Malley nodded mutely, having zero clue what the crab was even talking about. </p><p>Mick, a smartass of an Inkling, was surprisingly quiet at this, staring at Kosh, mouthing something at him. Kosh just sort of shrugs and mouths back, ‘tell you later.’ Mick didn’t look happy about this.</p><p>Angie didn’t see this, and continued ranting. “Like, it has to be corruption, right? Like we know that people have been complaining about it for ages. It’s already looked like it was in bad shape, and everybody who’s anybody has said it’s been in bad shape. They had to have been ignoring it. That’s the only logical conclusion. And now it blew up in all of our faces.”</p><p>Donnie, wide-eyed, hugs herself, feeling defeated. Of course. Of course, it had to be something like this. Something completely out of her control had to come in and ruin everything. It’s always something.</p><p>Meanwhile, Janko and Wabi were both nodding along, trying to look like they knew what Angie was talking about. </p><p>They did not look intelligent. They just looked like tools.</p><p>“We’re going to be fine,” soothed Donnie, even though she wasn’t feeling the optimism. “We know that we’ll be able to turn on the electricity, and the pumps should still be working, right? All it will take is just turning on the electricity, and we can go back.”</p><p>“We can go back to bed, more like,” grumbled Lawan, hugging herself. “It’s freezing in here.”</p><p>“It’s really not,” said Mick.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘no it’s not?’ I’m gonna freeze to death over here.”</p><p>“Lawan is a little sensitive to temperature, is all,” Donnie said. “She wears two winter jackets during the wintertime, you should see it.”</p><p>“Don.” Lawan blushed.</p><p>“It’s really adorable, I’ll show you pictures –”</p><p>
  <i>“Donnie!”</i>
</p><p>“What? It’s cute.”</p><p>“You – I – agh – just – just get the door open…” Lawan buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Janko shot a questioning look at a bemused Malley and Angie, who just shrugged. This was a common thing.</p><p>With a huff, Dead Malley finally gets the door open, and the two girls in white finally forced open the doors to the lobby. Water began to flow past her lower legs into the narrow staircase. Janko scrambles backwards. Dead Malley looks at her legs and waits for the pain…</p><p>…nothing. Just the strange feeling of wearing a plastic suit in a big vat of water.</p><p>The suit held. Somebody behind her muttered about how cold the water was. Donnie had also taken a step back and hovered by the banister anxiously. Janko and Wabi were already at the top of the staircase.</p><p>Dead Malley could see a few chairs sitting idly in the water. A small wastebin, floating by. Papers from the front desk being swallowed by the murky grey. The water is up to their hips. </p><p>Just turn on the electricity, and then we can send out the signal, and this can be over. That’s all it will take. Just turn on the electricity. Just turn on the – </p><p>The strange girl stopped and stared at the front of the lobby in shock. Malley gasped beside her.</p><p>The group waited in silence. Angie leaned out in front. “…what? What is it?”</p><p>“What…?” Dead Malley stepped out first, Malley on her arm like a vice. </p><p>Then, they all saw <i>it.</i></p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh, my God.”</p><p>“…I’ve never seen anything like this before…”</p><p>“What the hell…?”</p><p>Malley feels all of the breath leave her body, and something icy grabs hold of her stomach. Her heart skips a beat.</p><p>Mick waded through the lobby, as though he was about to open the lobby doors, but stopped just in front. “God, it’s like being in an aquarium.”</p><p>“W-w-we have to get outta here. We – we – we gotta go, we gotta, we gotta…” Malley’s voice died on her lips.</p><p>Unheard, Kosh stared down at the muddy water in front of him, and whispered, “what have we done…?”</p><p>Angie, with shaking hands, looked through her camera and snapped a photo.</p><p>Just outside of the lobby, their glistening gills illuminated by yellow streetlamps, a school of river fish swam by the glass front doors in a deep, flowing river, a river full of murky brown water, submerging the first floor, a river full of fish making their way down, down, down to the sea, right where their street used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you again for the kudos and comments. i promise you all now this will probably be the longest chapter for...a while. it's definitely, uh. long</p><p>we hit 100 hits recently and quite frankly i'm fucking flabbergasted. thank you all so much for reading this it genuinely means so much to me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day 1 - do us a favor, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group turns on the power. A jellyfish commissions Lawan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i nearly forgot to do this today after spending all of yesterday freakin out about it lol</p><p>oh well</p><p>also! i'm going to update the summary. feel like it's a bit unclear as is</p><p>er. oh, yeah, um. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick groaned. “Why the fuck does every goddamned door in this place locked? I'm <i>bored.”</i></p><p>Janko elbowed him. “This is an apartment building, numbnuts. What, you think you can just waltz into somebody else’s house and expect the door <i>not</i> to be locked? And besides, it’s the basement. Why would you not lock a basement door? Who in this apartment’s gonna go down to the basement on a daily basis, such that it needs to be unlocked?”</p><p>“Keep the light steady,” DM muttered to Malley.</p><p>“T-then quit knocking into me.”</p><p>“I am doing no such thing.”</p><p>“You – you’re jostling my arm!”</p><p>“I am doing none of this ‘jostling’!”</p><p>"You - oooooh..."</p><p>“Well, there’s the management, they might go down there regularly enough,” offered Kosh, shining a light through one of the hallway door windows.</p><p>“Well, in that case, wouldn’t it be faster just to find a key or somethin’? Besides, y’know, attempting at – at this mess? I mean, doesn’t the apartment manager stay in the building with you guys?”</p><p>Lawan shivered from her spot in the water. Her white waterproof suit wasn’t doing her any favors in the cold. She leaned up against the doorway towards the stairs, but kept glancing towards her boots, worried the suit might not hold. “No. What, do you not live here?” Her voice was shaking slightly.</p><p>“Neither of us do,” interrupted Kosher, already searching behind the lobby desk. Maybe there was a key back here…?</p><p>“What the heck are you doing here, then?”</p><p>“Janko owes us money.”</p><p>The man in question laughed nervously from his awkward perch on the desk. “You guys make it sound like it’s a bad thing…” The clownfish in his hair hissed something in his ear. “Okay, yeah, it’s a bad thing, but it’s not THAT bad. Like, they’re not debt collectors or mafia or something like that.” He stopped laughing nervously. “At least, I think they aren’t.”</p><p>“We’re not,” growled the stout Inkling, buried behind the front desk. Water had gotten into most of the filing cabinets. He was essentially swimming in wet paper right now, and it was clinging onto his suit. He felt ridiculous.</p><p>“I feel like you’d say that even if you were,” offered Angie. The crab, as it turned out, didn’t have a suit of her own, and was forced to wander about in assuredly waterproof snow-pants over her jeans. She was glancing at her camera still.</p><p>“We’re <i>not.”</i></p><p>“Nah, we ain't. We're businessmen - bona fide salaryman doing hard labor in the office. You wouldn't believe what kinda morning I've had - I fixed his laptop and he says he won’t pay us it without it being charged,” Mick complained, leaning on the counter. “I swear, I woke up this early just to talk to him –”</p><p>“We were both awake, Mick –”</p><p>“- and he doesn’t even have the money on hand. He has to charge up his fuckin’ laptop first.”</p><p>Donnie shushed him from the staircase. “Oh, oh, don’t say that in front of them –”</p><p>“You hold this <i>fucking</i> light steady, I said!” snapped DM, always ready to pick up a fun new word.</p><p>Malley barked back this time. “I-I don’t have to take directions from you, just fucking – <i>hurry up!</i> It's <i>cold</i>..."</p><p>The huge crab sighed in defeat. Mick suppressed a giggle. “What? They’re kids. ‘Course they’re gonna swear.”</p><p>“Yes, but I would prefer if they <i>didn’t,”</i> the crab said, sitting down on the top steps with a huff.</p><p>Angie was taking photos of the lobby doors. “How long do you think these will hold?”</p><p>“They aren’t really holding – don’t stand so close to it!” The urchin leapt towards the front door and grabbed the crab-girl and dragged her back. An impressive feat, seeing as she was at least a foot shorter.</p><p>Water gushed out of a crack in one of the windows, making a sound like a bathtub filling up as it poured into the lobby.</p><p>“It’s good that Malley can have somebody that she doesn’t always get along with, you know,” Donnie explained to Lawan. “It’s good for her to assert herself.” Her voiced was muffled slightly from the top of the stairs.</p><p>“She’s <i>always</i> asserting herself.”</p><p>“Yes, but I think it’s important to have friends her age.”</p><p>“Friends with the person that broke into our house?”</p><p>They turned to watch the two girls in the white suits were butting heads with one another.</p><p>“If YOU are not going to hold the flashlight properly, I will take it from you, and YOU will try to unlock this door.”</p><p>“W- you – I AM holding it steady!”</p><p>“You keep shaking it! You keep – oh, now I have to start all over, this is ridiculous...”</p><p>Lawan turned back to Donnie. “…no, I think they just hate each other.”</p><p>The crab waved it off. “Oh, give them time, give them time, they’ll come around in the end.” Donnie, privately, didn't believe this herself, but hey, who was gonna question her about it?</p><p>“Why does the big crab remind me of my ma?” Janko whispered to Kosher.</p><p>Mick blinked. “Why are you asking <i>us</i> this?”</p><p>“Does she not remind you of yours?”</p><p>“I…no? How do I respond to that?”</p><p>“Dude, come on.”</p><p>“Listen, man,” Mick sauntered over and put a hand on the anemone’s shoulder, “we just work here.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You literally do not,” grumbled Wabi.</p><p>“We’re just – we’re just humble, we’re humble little worker bees here, workin' minimum wage - </p><p>"You are just openly lying at this point, this goes beyond a joke - "</p><p>" - we, we don't know anything. Like, we can’t answer questions. You gotta talk to management first”</p><p>“Here's an idea: if you’re so intent on being a humble little worker, help me find this key,” grumbled Kosh.</p><p>"I would, but I can't hop over the desk in this condition."</p><p>"Just go around it."</p><p>"I have a very frail back, Kosh."</p><p>"Just go around the desk."</p><p>"You <i>know</i> how frail my constitution is, Koshary."</p><p>"You don't even know how to <i>spell</i> the word 'constitution,' <i>Michael."</i></p><p>"You can't prove that."</p><p>Kosh groaned. Janko shrugged at him ambivalently, then went back to looking around the lobby.</p><p>Angie was off taking photos of the lobby, grumbling about the poor lighting.</p><p>“Got it open!” DM declared. “…wait, no, never mind. You, stop shaking, the light is moving all over.”</p><p>"T-that's not my fault!"</p><p>"You are holding the light! It is your one job to hold it steady!"</p><p>“Y-you keep jostling me, though!”</p><p>“I do not even know what ‘jostling’ means! How can I do what I do not know? Hm?!"</p><p>"That doesn't even make any sense!"</p><p>"It makes PERFECT sense. You are simply too foolish to acknowledge perfect sense. You know nothing."</p><p>"I - I don't - "</p><p>"I am working now, be silent!"</p><p>"You - <i>aaaagggghhhhh..."</i></p><p>“Oh, my God, there’s a fish in the lobby,” shouted Angie from the front door. “AAAH, it’s by my feet!”</p><p>Mick looked up and started splashing over. “Really? Lemme see, lemme see –”</p><p>Lawan immediately followed suit. “Don’t touch it, don’t touch it! God!”</p><p>“Oh my God, oh my God, it’s huge –”</p><p>“Be careful, you could hurt the poor thing!” squealed Wabi.</p><p>“Wha – EVERYONE, STOP.” Lawan shouted at the top of her lungs. </p><p>Everyone stopped. </p><p>Good.</p><p>The urchin awkwardly waded her way through the water. It had gotten up to her waist. Less good.</p><p>“Let me see it.” She clicked on her flashlight and turned it towards the murky brown water. There, sure enough, was a fish, darting through the water, very confused about all this splashing and whatnot. It wasn’t any bigger than her hand. The poor thing felt the light shining down on it and immediately darted off towards the front doors.</p><p>Lawan glared at the lanky crab, who at least had the dignity to look embarrassed.</p><p>“Really, Angie?”</p><p>“It looked bigger than I thought…”</p><p>“It’s tiny.”</p><p>“Aw, he was kinda cute,” cooed Mick. “I wanna pick him up and cuddle him.”</p><p>“Mick, do not cuddle the fish.”</p><p>“We are not CUDDLY,” shouted Wabi, “thank you very much!”</p><p>“Yeah, Mick, don’t be rude,” huffed Angie. “Leave him alone, he’s as scared as you are.”</p><p>“You’re the only one of us who got scared, bro.”</p><p>“I wasn’t scared!”</p><p>“You shouted across the entire frickin’ lobby!”</p><p>“Leave the kid alone, Mick,” Kosh grumbled from behind the desk.</p><p>“I’m not a kid!”</p><p>“Are you going to shake the light each time somebody finds a fish?” grumbled Dead Malley.</p><p>“I-I wasn’t shaking it!”</p><p>“Now, now, let’s not fight,” said Donnie. “Do you want me to hold the light, Malley?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine, it’s fine…”</p><p>“Donnie, don’t come down here, you’re in slippers."</p><p>“Maybe it was a piranha?” offered Janko.</p><p>“Excuse you? Piranhas don’t live in freshwater,” Angie huffed proudly. “It’s clearly not a piranha. I have a friend who’s a piranha and they told me so.” She folded her arms with superiority as she said this.</p><p>“…but I thought piranhas are freshwater fish, though. Aren’t they?”</p><p>“No, they’re aren’t, they’re saltwater fish!”</p><p>“No, I’m pretty confident they’re freshwater fish,” offered Mick.</p><p>“W-wait, really?” Angie tried to climb on top of a chair.</p><p>“Piranhas don’t live this in this region, Angie,” growled Lawan, “get off the chair.”</p><p>“Wha – I just said I have a friend who’s a piranha!”</p><p>“Not THAT type of piranha, Angie!” Lawan barked.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what type?’ What’s that supposed to mean, huh?”</p><p>“I mean the type that hasn’t evolved yet! The kind that bites people!”</p><p>“Hey, maybe her friend bites too, you don’t know,” offered Mick.</p><p>“My friend doesn’t bite people!”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with being into biting.”</p><p>“She doesn’t bite people!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t kink-shame people behind their back, you know.”</p><p>That was all it took for Lawan. “KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO! Mick, quit egging on Angie, Angie, quit talking about your friend who bites people. Get down from that chair, for God’s sake.”</p><p>“She doesn’t bite anyone!”</p><p>“Fine! Quit talking about your friend who doesn’t bite anyone! Just get off the chair first!”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going. Jeez.”</p><p>“…the only thing that could have caused all of this,” muttered Janko, who had stopped paying attention almost immediately, “is the dam bursting.”</p><p>Lawan huffed. "Really? <i>No.”</i></p><p>“You guys know what this means, right?”</p><p>Mick groaned. “Oh, not this again –”</p><p>“No, you shut up, it makes sense!” Janko hopped off his spot on the counter and splashed into the water. “Listen, it’s – man, this water's cold – <i>listen!</i> Grizzco Industries has the most to gain off of this! I bet you, two to one, that as soon as we get to that power generator, it’s gonna be powered by his power eggs! You and I both know that bear had something to do with this.”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then what caused the dam to burst. Huh? Huh? Tell me, smart guy."</p><p>Mick glanced at Kosh, who was very pointedly searching the front desk. “I – I dunno, but –”</p><p>“Exactly! He could’ve caused it to burst!”</p><p>“We don’t know what caused it to break, though, it could have been anything!”</p><p>“Wait,” gasped Angie, “he has a point. Grizzco Industries is known for having tons of health and safety violations. I’ve had friends who used to work with them for money and almost all of them have gotten seriously hurt at some point. I’ve talked to a girl who told me that while she was collecting eggs, she got a cut on her arm and it got infected. Like, this could totally be him. He wouldn’t have cared if this hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Exactly! You get it!” Janko pointed at the spider crab, almost giddy that somebody actually believed him. “Now that the dam has failed, he’s gonna have a power monopoly over the entire area!”</p><p>“Not if it’s just rerouted to the zapfish power line, which would just be easier to do,” Mick shouted back.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that overload the zapfish?”</p><p>“The dam won’t be down for that long,” muttered Kosh, still digging through desks.</p><p>Meanwhile, by the basement door, Dead Malley gasped. “Okay, I think I have it! ...wait, no…okay, one more time.”</p><p>Malley groaned.</p><p>“Stop with this groaning, it messes up the light!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Yes you did, you groaned!”</p><p>“That doesn't even count!"</p><p>“Hold the light steady!”</p><p>“I – you - I - gah.” Malley began a series of deep breathing exercises to calm down.</p><p>Janko continued on. “It won’t matter if it does! He’s gonna use this for political gain. If they can’t trace it back to him, and he starts pushing forward the idea that they’ll start using more power eggs!”</p><p>“Wait, yeah,” Angie nodded, “yeah, yeah, that’s probably right –”</p><p>“Even if he’s not responsible, he’s still gonna get the most profit from this! That means more kids getting hurt and more flooding like this!”</p><p>“It’s better we don’t talk about it here,” Donnie called down from the stairs. “Best we don’t waste time thinking about the past, okay?”</p><p>“The past just happened,” muttered Angie, “it’s been like six minutes.”</p><p>“Do you have it?” whispered Malley.</p><p>“We’re doing fine,” muttered Dead Malley, “I almost have it, almost, almost –”</p><p>“Found the key,” said Kosh.</p><p>-</p><p>The generator, as it turned out, wasn’t even inside the basement stairs. It was…just there. On the wall of the landing. And, sure enough, in the corner, was a little Grizzco symbol. Powered by golden eggs. Roughly two weeks’ worth. </p><p>Probably a good thing it was only on the landing. The basement was already flooded.</p><p>With a few flicks, they turned on power to the other floors of the building, and that was that.</p><p>-</p><p>When they came up to the (now fully lit) second floor:</p><p>“Hey, you guys got the lights on!” said the cutthroat eel from earlier.</p><p>A crowd gathered up. The questions started immediately, and instead of answering them one at a time, the other members of the group silently left Lawan to deal with it. An unspoken deal agreed to by all of the seafolk that turned on the power, immediately upheld by all the other people within the building, was this: Lawan was to be immediately elected in charge of all answers for any and all questions.</p><p>For Lawan, who didn't figure this out until it was much too late, this was endlessly aggravating.</p><p>Yes, it was bad down there. Yes, there was stuff in the water. Yes, garbage was floating in the water. No, they don’t know how long it will be until the lobby fills up all the way. No, they don’t think it will take long. Yes, there was fish in the water. No, they didn’t see anyone else. No, they didn’t hear anyone else. No, there probably won’t be anybody looting, and no, they don’t know if anybody is going to start. No, they haven’t heard from anybody. No, we didn’t go into your apartments, we just went down into the lobby, into the basement, and that was it.</p><p>No, we haven’t heard about the national guard. No, we haven’t seen what aired on TV yet. No, we haven’t heard about the dam, but yes, we guessed that might be what happened. </p><p>Yes, we really did see a natural fish down in the lobby. It was tiny. Barely the size of my hand.</p><p>The room was all bursting with questions until somebody asked about the doors.</p><p>Angie showed them her camera. The room went silent.</p><p>By the time they were done, nobody else wanted to go down there, and Lawan could breathe a sigh of relief. Nobody else in the building getting sick today.</p><p>...except, perhaps, for one jellyfish from apartment number 139.</p><p>-</p><p>“Listen, if there’s anything I can do for you, I’d really appreciate it, but I kind of have my own issue. Y’see, my son there, he lost his little handheld console thingy, and he’s real beat up about it. Are you sure I couldn’t just, y’know, pop on down there? Try and grab it?”</p><p>“We really wouldn’t recommend it,” muttered Lawan. “It’s basically full of water down there.”</p><p>The group was sitting in the front lobby. People from the other floors were starting to come down, which meant that there was going to be questions, which meant that everybody else had immediately went and told Lawan to go and answer everybody else’s questions.</p><p>That’s fine. No, really, it’s not insulting in the slightest.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it can’t be THAT bad, it’s just a little water.”</p><p>“Ma’am,” the urchin said, “with all due respect – and I am trying to be as honest and as respectful as I can here – I really wouldn’t recommend going down there. It’s a lot of water. It was up to my waist for the most part.”</p><p>“Oh, come now, but you went down there, right?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but –”</p><p>“Couldn’t I just go down, then?”</p><p>“– Ma’am, it could only have gotten worse from now. It’s only been a few minutes and it’s only going to be getting worse.” She wasn’t wrong. It was still raining hard outside, and the floodwater was only getting higher.</p><p>“Mom, can you go get my Gameboy?” Her kid tugged at her arm.</p><p>“Hold on, sweetie, it might be a little dangerous to go down there right now.” </p><p>“But Mooooom,” the kid whined. Lawan grit her teeth. Her migraine was already getting worse.</p><p>“Hah, don’t pay him any mind, now,” the jellyfish tried to assure her, pinching her son’s cheek, “you know how kids are.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I know.”</p><p>“Oh? Do you have kids of your own?”</p><p>Did she really look that old? Jesus, she was 26. “N-no, er, just a few roommates who act like children, hah.”</p><p>The jellyfish laughed politely, if not a little forcedly. Her kid whimpered a little – the pinch was starting to hurt.</p><p>Over by an outlet in the wall, the two Inkling men were pestering Janko. “Is it charged yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s charged –”</p><p>“Then where’s my money?”</p><p>“I’m SENDIN’ it! I’m SENDIN’ it! Shaddup about the money already!”</p><p>Kosh sighed. He was staring out the window.</p><p>Mick put his hand on his shoulder. He was still gross and sweaty from the suit. “Thinkin’ of home sweet home?”</p><p>He sighed. “We aren’t going to be able to get back anytime soon, are we?”</p><p>“…yeah, probably not. Hey, though, we’ve been through worse, right?”</p><p>“…yeah, I suppose so…”</p><p>Their red-brick apartment, a squat complex, sat much lower to the ground. Its first floor was already well and truly flooded. Kosher imagined that so was every other building. So was every building down the street, all the way to the coast. Every other house was starting to flood…</p><p>Already, he could see that the water in the dam’s concrete spillway, looming over everything, was starting to leak out the sides. He watched as little waves on top were bleeding water, splashing it onto the sides, onto the land below. Somewhere, helicopters flew overhead...</p><p>“…although I can’t remember when.” </p><p>He turned back to Mick. The other man was still scratching his ribs. Despite his leering grin, he looked tired in just his threadbare camo shirt. “So now what?”</p><p>“I don’t really know.” Mick leaned over and started trying to poke the glowing ends of the anemone’s hair. Wabi swam up and made an unhappy noise at him. “I brought us over here, remember? I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have done that if we knew this was going to happen, Mick.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” He scratched underneath Wabi’s chin. The clownfish was confused at first, but looked like they were genuinely enjoying it. “Still happened, though.”</p><p>“I…I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey. Don’t tell me you’re beating yourself up over this. This dumb flood will end soon, and then that will be it, right? We’ll probably be able to go back home by tomorrow, if they let us into the building.”</p><p>“…alright. I just…I dunno.”</p><p>“Hey.” Mick elbowed the shorter man. “It’s fine. This place is way less shitty than ours, and hey,” his phone chimed to the sound of Janko’s grumbling, “we got the money, didn’t we? That’s enough for rent. Maybe some burgers. Some pizza, yeah? We can totally go out for pizza after this.”</p><p>Kosh snorted. “Now you’re just trying to talk me into getting pizza later.”</p><p>“…maybe I am, maybe I’m not, you can’t prove it.”</p><p>The shorter man let out a dry chuckle. “…fine. We’ll get pizza. That sounds good.”</p><p>The two of them stood in silence and watched the flood until Wabi exaggeratedly cleared their throat. “A-hem.” Mick laughed and went back to stroking their chin.</p><p>“Oh, great,” grumbled Janko, “now they’re gonna get spoiled ‘cause of you two.”</p><p>Mick laughed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lawan was trying to negotiate the trial and struggle that was attempting to converse with a pushy mother. She was not succeeding.</p><p>“No, really, I’m just going to pop on down there.”</p><p>“Ma’am, PLEASE, it’s really not safe. I don’t know how high the water is, and I don’t know if putting electrics down there is a good idea.”</p><p>“No, it’ll be quick, it’ll be really quick, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Ma’am, really, that’s not a good idea.”</p><p>Donnie walked over. Oh, thank God. Donnie worked in a super-market, she’d definitely be able to help Lawan talk to people better. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh,” said the jellyfish, “it’s nothing, really, I just need to go back down there. My son, he accidentally left behind his GameBoy down there, you know how it is, and I was thinking of maybe going down there and getting it,” and out of nowhere, she seems to swoon, “but it sounds so dangerous, you know…”</p><p>Donnie put her hands together. “Aw, that’s really sweet! Of course, we’d be happy to grab it for you.”</p><p>What.</p><p>“We’d what,” said Lawan.</p><p>Malley choked on nothing. “We’d what?”</p><p>“Donnie,” warned Lawan.</p><p>“Oh, shoot, we can just ask somebody to go down for us. It won’t be too bad, right?”</p><p>“Sorry, what?” shouted Mick from the other side of the room.</p><p>Dead Malley tossed an unopened water bottle to the ground. She’d been trying to open it for five minutes. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Donnie,” said Lawan, “no.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Donnie!” squeaked Malley.</p><p>“Can’t we take a break?” whined Angie, sitting in the hall, still panting.</p><p>Kosher pinched the bridge of his nose. “Donnie, we don’t know these people. I barely know you. That’s a terrible idea.”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be that way, Koshy, it’ll only be for a few seconds.”</p><p>Mick chortled. Kosh buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t call me that.” Mick laughed louder.</p><p>“Again, we’d love to help,” said Donnie.</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” said the jellyfish, who apparently had not heard everybody else in front of her tell her they weren’t going to do that. She suddenly perked up. “Oh! While you’re at it, would you mind getting some food from there for me? Just the non-perishables. It would be an awful big help.”</p><p>“Donnie, tell her we aren’t doing that. Tell me we aren’t doing that. Please,” pleaded Malley, already yanking on her tentacles.</p><p>“Yeah, no, count me out on this,” said a frazzled-looking Janko. Wabi was trying very desperately to shake their head no, but because they had no neck, it just looked like they were dancing very vigorously.</p><p>“We aren’t going back down there,” said Lawan. “There’s no lights and it’s waist-high in water.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” agreed Kosh.</p><p>The jellyfish sighed. “Please? It would be a really big help. Just the console, the controllers, my laptop and the canned food and some of the bagged food. You can even help yourselves to some of the food, if you want!”</p><p>“We can what,” said Lawan.</p><p>“We can what?” asked Angie. Kosh had stopped, train of thought screeching to a halt, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“How much of the food, exactly?” asked Mick, already on the ball.</p><p>Kosh turned to him. “Mick.”</p><p>“Kosh, think about it…” He pulled the other man in and started whispering in his ear.</p><p>The two green inklings mumbled something to each other, seemed to come to an agreement, and started to put their suits back on.</p><p>"Wait, actually, yeah," said Angie, "how much food would we get out of this?"</p><p>“Angie!” said Donnie, who suddenly did not look like she was on board with this plan anymore.</p><p>“Oh, help yourselves, we have plenty for everyone,” said the jellyfish, nonchalantly waving her hand. It was a good thing that jellyfish didn’t have big smiles, because otherwise this woman would definitely be struggling to hide it. </p><p>Malley turned on Donnie. “You said we’d be done!”</p><p>“Do we need the food this badly?” asked Dead Malley, who looked very torn. She wanted to try another omelet. At the same time, going downstairs with Malley the first time was a nightmare. Girl couldn't even hold a flashlight straight. People these days...</p><p>“Oh, man. We haven’t had a good meal in ages,” said Janko. Wabi nodded enthusiastically. “Anyways, you guys have fun, I gotta stay here.”</p><p>“Wha – dude, come on!” Mick prodded the other man with his foot. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“No, really, I gotta do something, just bring me back some food,” he said, and then rushed to plug in his headphones.</p><p>“Janko, are you serious?”</p><p>“Sorry, dude, totally swamped, can’t hear you right now.”</p><p>Mick groaned.</p><p>“You two go ahead, I have to have a talk with Angie,” said Donnie, fuming.</p><p>“Aw, what? C’mon!”</p><p>“No, you’re staying here, that is final.”</p><p>“I haven’t had anything to eat all day,” said Mick, helping Kosh zip up, “I’d kill for a good meal.”</p><p>“We ran out of food earlier, I’m afraid those omelets were the last of it,” confessed the giant crab. “I really don’t like having to take food from you, ma’am, are you certain –”</p><p>“Oh, it’ll be fine!” she said, waving nonchalantly. “We have plenty. Besides, this flood isn’t going to last too long, and I am perfectly sure that there will be plenty of time after for us to get more. Oh, and one more thing – if you can go and grab my laptop as well, that would be very sweet of you.” </p><p>In reality, the jellyfish already plotting out how she could twist her insurance policy in her favor, and just needed the kids to be quiet for a moment while she did. If she put her cards down right – edit a few forms here, change a tax bracket there – she’d be able to make some big bucks. Or, at least, she thought she would.</p><p>Of course, these folks didn’t need to know that, but hey, so it goes.</p><p>Lawan sighed, then conceded. “…Malley, we do need food. The suits that you and DM have will be able to protect you from anything in the water. I can get you the headcovers, if that would make you feel better.” She fished out her phone. “I’ll have my phone with me at any time.”</p><p>“W-why can’t you go?”</p><p>“…I need to sort something out up here. We can swap turns. Take Dead Malley with you and make sure that she doesn’t do something bad. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>Now, in every person's life, sometimes we are only left with two choices.</p><p>Now, you see, Malley was about to complain. She really was. But then, she stopped, and she did the smart thing: she considered her options.</p><p>As she saw fit, there were exactly two.</p><p>Lawan, as it was, had become determined: she could not, under any circumstances, let anybody go downstairs. The first floor was flooded with nasty murky water that smelled like sewage. It was disgusting. It was also probably death for Malley if she wasn’t wearing this borrowed greenhouse suit. If she was to go along with this plan, of going down there to grab some of her things just for the sake of dinner, she’d be doing so with strangers. Strangers she didn’t trust. She’d be going down there with Mick, whose photo you could probably find in a dictionary underneath the word ‘devious,’ Kosh, a stern grumpy man with a death glare, and Dead Malley, the strange girl who’d decided to borrow her name after breaking into her apartment and passing out in her bed, the girl who knew how to pick locks, the girl with an accent she couldn’t yet place and a grin full of wicked sharp teeth. A complete and terrifying mystery wrapped up in a 13-year-old smartass. They would also be facing (certain) death.</p><p>But the other option meant staying up here. In a crowded room full of really, really, really loud people that she didn’t know. Trying to stop anybody and everybody from trying to go downstairs and get sick. That would mean that she’d have to say no to people. And Malley is really bad at doing that. </p><p>Heck, it takes all of her nerve just to stand up to Angie every once in a while. There’s no way she could do that against any of these complete and utter strangers. Especially if they were as pushy as this jellyfish mom.</p><p>She couldn’t leave the apartment building. She couldn’t go back to her room – there’s no way Donnie nor Lawan would let her. She couldn’t hide in some stranger’s place. The way Malley saw it, her two choices were this:</p><p>Go down in the murky depths…or talk to strangers.</p><p>The choice, as uncomfortable as it was, was a complete no-brainer to a whimpering Malley.</p><p>She hesitated, screwed her eyes shut…and nodded. “…o-okay.” </p><p>Lawan smiled wanly. “You’ll be okay. The suits are completely waterproof, and I can check them to see if they’re okay every time you go up and down. Besides, just between you and me,” she leaned down and whispered this in Malley’s ear, “you can totally take on Dead Malley.”</p><p>“I heard this!”</p><p>Malley giggled.</p><p>Lawan smiled again, then, with a little awkwardness, hugged the girl. Lawan wasn’t much of a hugger, but the young Inkling appreciated the effort anyways. “You’ll be okay. I’ll send you down with a radio. We can talk the entire time through it.”</p><p>“Are…are you sure you should stay up here?”</p><p>Lawan sighed. “…I don’t want anybody unprotected going near the water right now. We can’t let anybody downstairs…even if it means being fuckin’ freezing right now.”</p><p>The urchin stood up. “Angie, Donnie, go to the other stairwells and tell people to stay outta it. If you need to, show ‘em the photos.”</p><p>“Are we really doing this?” mumbled Donnie.</p><p>“Well…it’s not like we’re gonna get any more sleep at this point.”</p><p>Angie nodded without hesitation. “I’m on it.”</p><p>Donnie looked nervous, but didn’t say a word against it.</p><p>If Lawan noticed that, she didn’t say anything. “You. New girl. You’re going down with her. Get some frickin’ food.”</p><p>Dead Malley grimaced and turned away. “I do not need any food this badly.”</p><p>“I saw you eat that omelet earlier,” said Angie, frowning, “you tore through it like it was nothing.”</p><p>“That means nothing!”</p><p>Then, something weird happened. </p><p>Malley stopped grabbing at her tentacles, anxiously tread over to the other girl, and, looking away from everybody, let out a quiet, “…please?”</p><p>DM stared at this strange inkling. For some reason, the entire room had gone still, everybody staring at the former home invader as if they were waiting for an answer. </p><p>“…fine.” It was a little hard to say no to a face like that. </p><p>Malley, looking very grateful, gave her a timid smile, blushing. </p><p>DM blinked again, then, blushing a little bit, turned to Donnie. She had a question.</p><p>“If I go down and fetch some of this food, then I ask this: I can stay for another night. Yes?”</p><p>Donnie was suddenly very quiet.</p><p>“…we’ll see.”</p><p>Dead Malley beamed her big evil grin and saluted again. “I will not let you down!”</p><p>Lawan motioned for Mick and Kosh. “Hey. You two. Watch the kids, they’re goin’ with you.”</p><p>Dead Malley struck a big pose and laughed heroically.</p><p>Angie and Wabi gave each other a glance. Wabi looked quietly smug, nestled in Janko’s hair. Angie just rolled her eyes. <i>Dorks.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>little does the jellyfish lady know that homeowners insurances doesn't work like that... muhahaha</p><p>the big inspiration for these shmucks was originally going to be that as soon as food was offered literally all of the protagonists leapt on the chance besides donnie, who's always been something of a moral figure throughout the project.</p><p>my friend asked me what kind of crabs angie and donnie are. good question! in earlier drafts, i decided that angie would be a japanese spider crab, and that donnie would be a huge dweeb</p><p>thanks so much for the support, please tell me if you have any questions and i'll try to answer as best as i can</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day 1 - apartment 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kosh, Mick, Malley, and DM fulfill their first commission. Dead Malley finds something she likes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, two things</p><p>one: i am running out of prewritten content</p><p>two: the prewritten content i have at this point is...not good. it needs serious work</p><p>so, in order to keep up the other-daily updates, i'm gonna start posting slightly shorter chapters (around 3K words instead of 5K) of a hopefully much better quality.</p><p>tell me how this works for y'all in the comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, everybody. Can you hear me?”</p><p>Mick sighed. “We can hear you just fine, bro, we got the key, we’re at the door, we’re good to go.” </p><p>The four cephalopods were standing outside of the jellyfish’s apartment. 139, in little black letters, on a thick wood door, surrounded by murky water. </p><p>Dead Malley anxiously played with the hems of her black backpack. She’d left it down for a moment in the lobby to break up (well, more take part in) a spat between Kosh and the odd anemone, Janko, and when she’d come back…it was left unzipped. Nothing was missing, but…it made her nervous, to say the least.</p><p>Kosh and Mick were both carrying large plastic holding containers they’d managed to mooch off a guy on the second floor. Mick was pointing his flashlight down the hall, but couldn’t seem to find…anything, only finding an empty hallway filled with water. The first floor was eerily silent – just the trickling of water dripping down from somewhere. Kosh thumbed the edge of the door key in his hand, trying to distract himself.</p><p>Malley trembled slightly in her suit, unable to stop looking at the water around her.</p><p>Over the phone, Lawan sighed. “Okay. You all know the drill: search the kitchen, grab the laptop, grab the console. Be quick about it. Remember, if anything goes wrong, the respawn points a few blocks away should all be online, according to the news; it should pick you guys up if worst comes to worst. Malley, you’ll be fine. Okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Okay. Go ahead and grab all the food first.”</p><p>“What about the handheld thingy?” Mick said, scratching at his ribs.</p><p>“And the laptop,” muttered Kosh.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, get that too. Actually, you know what? When it comes to food, grab whatever you can carry and get going. Check the fridge first. Call if there’s trouble.” Lawan hung up.</p><p>Kosh sighed. "Let's get this over with, then."</p><p>He waded over, unlocked the apartment door, opened it, and Malley was suddenly met with a horribly warped sense of déjà vu. </p><p>The apartment was exact same shape as hers. </p><p>The only difference was that the entire room was pitch black and filled with brown water.</p><p>The garbage can at some point opened up and now there’s trash floating around in the water. The living room was in complete disarray. It looked like a nightmare. </p><p>It was the exact same shape as her apartment. Her <i>home.</i></p><p>Looking at it made Malley feel sick.</p><p>For Mick and Kosh, though, this place was a bona-fide meal ticket.</p><p>The shorter Inkling grumbled lightly as he splashed through the water. Bits of wet paper stuck to him as he made his way towards the kitchen. He had to awkwardly lift the bin above his head such that water wouldn’t slip into it.</p><p>“How can you have such large homes? For just a handful of people? This is ridiculous,” muttered Dead Malley, following in after him. The size of this place was completely unlike what she called home. A place like this could fit who knows how many…and not to mention they had private kitchens and bathrooms. Nothing like her boarding school...</p><p>“Did you grow up in a hole or something?” Mick rolled his eyes, already rifling through a cabinet. A soaking wet loaf of bread popped out. “Eugh.”</p><p>Kosh hummed. “Actually, I do have a question myself, although perhaps not as rude. You have a, ah, rather strong accent. I assume that you’re from the mountains?”</p><p>The strange girl froze. “…ah, yes. The, ah, the mountains.”</p><p>“…you don’t sound sure about that.”</p><p>“I am VERY sure about this fact. This is a fact. I am from these mountains, and how dare you accuse me of ever saying otherwise...” she trailed off, looking off-handedly around the living room, spotting something she'd never seen.</p><p>A painting hung off of the wall above a queen-sized bed in the corner. It was just a cheap print from a supermarket, but to Dead Malley, it was…</p><p>It wasn’t anything like she was expecting. It was an old human painting, depicting a well-dressed couple dancing in what looked like a rainfall, other humans scattered around them with umbrellas. She remembered a big artistic renaissance that kicked off a few months ago, back home, but…there wasn’t anything like this.</p><p>Dead Malley spotted a laptop on a tall desk, splashed over to it, and then, just…sat there, next to it. Staring at the painting on the wall. Taking it in.</p><p>Malley took a deep breath, unable to shake the feeling that she was still intruding, then walked into the apartment. The little flashlight on her shoulder jiggled as she awkwardly waded through, muttering a silent apology as she stepped on what she thought might’ve been someone else’s shoes. “W-where’s the thing?”</p><p>“Check the bedroom,” Kosh grunted. He opened a floor cabinet while awkwardly leaning back, not wanting to get his fume in the water. Assorted cans floated to the surface. “We’ll stay here and grab some of the food, you just grab the kid’s toys. We’ll be outta here in five minutes, tops.”</p><p>The girl awkwardly hugged herself as she watched the other girl in white stare in silence at a painting on the wall. “S-should I just grab some, some other things, maybe…? I mean, b-besides the console?”</p><p>“If it’s food and it isn’t waterlogged yet, yeah, go for it.” Mick opened a cabinet above the sink. It’s full of assorted glasses and kitchenware. He shut it with a huff and tried opening the fridge. </p><p>Immediately, a bunch of assorted foodstuffs spilled out into the water. He immediately scrambled to grab as much as he could. “Shit! Shit! Fuck!”</p><p>Kosh started to help him out. “Oh, for – it’s fine, just let me see it –”</p><p>Dead Malley gasped, snapping out of her trance, and frantically splashed over to grab some of the food. “Agh! Careful! Careful!”</p><p>As the others frantically tried to collect the food, Malley slowly walked down towards the bedroom door across the tiny hallway, unable to shake that same feeling of déjà vu.</p><p>Every apartment in this building is the same – squarish in shape overall. You open the front door and there’s a bathroom and closet on the left, past that’s the kitchenette, a straight shot down the hallway into the bedroom, then a family room just to the left. They’re ideal for maybe two people, tops. </p><p>Most of the apartments here are inhabited by anywhere from three to six. This one seems to house a family of four.</p><p>It’s not that they’re fantastic apartments. They’re not. There just isn’t anything better.</p><p>These buildings are old, cement, mortar and brick, designed during a time when people were just starting to move in to the neighborhood beneath the second dam. They were meant as a couples’ home, maybe for single homeowners. They were planned to be purchasable condos. Spacious and classy. Meant to house a growing middle-class Inkling population.</p><p>That didn’t...exactly...pan out. </p><p>As you might already know, most of the people who moved in weren’t the middle-class buyers were hoping for. Eventually, most of the people who moved in weren’t Inklings, either – after enough lower-class Inklings had moved into the neighborhood, banks stopped providing mortgages and loans in the neighborhood, which scared the middle-class inhabitants to the right side of the dam walls. Other kinds of seafolk stayed. Malley was something of an exception to this, and supposedly so were Mick and Kosh, but she had her own reasons for being here.</p><p>The prices went way up, and didn’t go back down, so people started doubling up. For example, in this apartment, instead of a standard living room with a couch, there’s a double bed in the center of the room with a desk pushed up against a cement wall. In others, there’s bunk beds lined up like barracks. Lots of rooms have dividers. </p><p>People who don’t have to share their bedrooms with anybody else are…fairly rare, nowadays.</p><p>It had become trendy in Inkopolis to have these little houses, for a while, Malley remembered, opening the bedroom door. A lot of advertisers got up with cahoots with each other and realized the appeal of all these little homes, these fun little things that were tiny! Just a small place to live in, just to keep your things, and a little place to stay nice and cozy. Fun for everyone, the whole family! But mostly, cheap! Really cheap!</p><p>Well, relatively cheap. And, ideally, were marketed towards people who spent more of their time outside. </p><p>Malley looked towards the glass window in the living room, one last time. </p><p>There was nothing but murky water. </p><p>She gulped and walked into the bedroom.</p><p>This was clearly the kid’s room, but it looked like he shared it with another person – there was a divider in the middle of the room, and two beds on either side. She had seen the little kid’s sister with that mom at the time, right? Right. Nothing to worry about there. No dead kids in this room.</p><p>A stupid and traitorous part of Malley’s mind supplied her of an image of what that might have looked like, and she screwed her eyes shut and tried to take deep breathes to keep it out of her head.</p><p>As she moved through the room, it looked like the boy had gotten the bed by the window, and his sister wound up with the one by the closet, judging by the themes of the posters on each side – on the far wall, he had some posters of a few turf war teams he liked, along with a few TV shows; next to Malley, she could see the girl had a few of some models for a few big-name clothes brands, along with what she swore was a poster for a popular video game streamer. </p><p>Both of them, it seemed, had some stuff from Pokémon, that weird human game that they managed to bring back. It had exploded in popularity again a couple years back. Now, a few of their plushies floated absently in murky water. It…hurt to look at.</p><p>It was such a bizarre scene. Turf war weapons scattered around at random. Dirty clothes floating up to greet Malley. Children’s toys scattered underneath the water. White concrete walls with nearly pitch-black water to greet it on all sides, and there, at the window, was only more water pouring in. The posters had begun to get waterlogged. An alarm clock on a dresser in the far corner was already submerged – she could see the flickering of a blank 00:00 underneath the murky black water. The clothes hung up in the closet, left open, were starting to soak at the bottom, water travelling up the sleeves. The nightstands were submerged, the lamps sticking out like sore thumbs. Outside the bedroom window was the same gross water that was flooding the room.</p><p>And there, at the doorway, was a thirteen-year-old Inkling girl in a bright white waterproof suit with a big hood on, meant for greenhouses, breathing heavy through her mask, eyes wide like dinner plates through the clear visor, trying to find some kid’s GameBoy.</p><p>She looked at a small plushie that floated by her and, not for the first time, thought about her little sister.</p><p>As she waded over through the room, her left hand guiding her along the wall for support, she felt her foot connect with something solid and leaped back in shock. Something was underneath the water. She awkwardly pointed her dinky plastic flashlight down and tried to poke it again with the heel of her boot. It could have been another toy, she guessed. Outside, the clamoring had calmed down – she guessed that they had finished up with the refrigerator.</p><p>Then, she heard something open, a bunch of food splash into the water, and Mick shouting, “Goddammit, not again!”</p><p>It seemed they were onto the freezer by now.</p><p>Malley stifled a giggle, despite herself, then gingerly stepped over some of the toys. If this thing was on the ground, then…</p><p>No, there it was, on top of the kid’s dresser, inches from getting submerged. Malley let out a sigh of relief, and started wading her way over, tracing along the edge of the bed. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t do much more than splash awkwardly through the water, which at least didn’t look like it was rising, but even so…</p><p>Her boot kicked up another dirty pile of clothes, and when they came to the surface, she very nearly jumped out of her skin. </p><p>Outside the bedroom, Dead Malley, who’d been inspecting a can of food in confusion (what was a pineapple chunk?), heard a gasp.</p><p>Sweaty and shaking, Malley finally managed to grab the GameBoy, and, almost absentmindedly, flicked it on. A bright white screen greeted her happily. Heh.</p><p>She remembered when she used to have one of these. When she was a kid, she’d – </p><p>“Malley?”</p><p>The girl in question squawked again and nearly dropped the GameBoy in the water, scrambling for it through her thick rubber gloves. “Y-yeah?”</p><p>“You get the hand object? The, ah, the game object, it was?” Dead Malley was standing in the doorway, looking the other girl up and down.</p><p>Malley sighed and waved it around in her hand. “Yeah.”</p><p>Well, she didn’t look like the water was in her mask. Dead Malley sighed. “Come. You help with the foods.”</p><p>“O-okay!”</p><p>She did it. She actually did it. She waded through basically liquid death and didn’t mess up once. Haha…</p><p>Malley fist-pumped to herself, grinning, and turned around – </p><p>- and then her foot caught on something – </p><p>- and then she shouted out, and – </p><p>- and all of a sudden, she was submerged, she was underwater, and she was –</p><p>- she was hyperventilating, and she couldn’t – she couldn’t see anything, and – and…</p><p>And the suit worked. </p><p>The hood worked. She was... fine.</p><p>She was fine. </p><p>She was okay. </p><p>She was okay, just…underwater.</p><p>Or, at least, until Malley felt something start to leak through the mask in her hood, screamed, and shot up in the air.</p><p>“– Malley?!”</p><p>“I – I – I’m fine! I’m fine!” She was panting heavily, water dripping off the front of her mask.</p><p>She glanced at the GameBoy in her hand. It was still on, didn't look broken...</p><p>Dead Malley was already rushing to help her. “…you are okay?”</p><p>“I, ah, I tripped, is all, it’s fine.”</p><p>“…and none got into your suit?”</p><p>“N-no, no…well, a little got into my mask, but –”</p><p>Quick as a whip, Dead Malley grabbed her mask.</p><p>“Wha – HEY!”</p><p>“Stand still! If there is water in the mask, then…!”</p><p>“D-don’t, we’ll both fall! W-wait –!”</p><p>The other girl wrenched off the mask of her hood, leaving her face exposed to the air, to the water, then…</p><p>…grabbed one of the mask filters and unscrewed it, taking off the plastic cover, and turned it over.</p><p>About a mugful of water poured out.</p><p>"...ah..."</p><p>“I know these filters,” the other girl said, screwing the plastic cover back on, then repeating the process with the other filter. Another mugful of murky water went ‘sploosh’ into the water around their waists. “These are bad filters. If you are letting a little of the water in, then you are letting all of the water in. You pour them out, or else it will be affecting how you breathe, yes?”</p><p>“…oh.”</p><p>“Here.” She gave her back the mask. “We go back upstairs, and will be getting you a new, ah, filter. Why do you stare at me like this?”</p><p>Malley blushed, indignant. “Y-you scared me!”</p><p>Dead Malley blinked. “Why? I was not about to be pushing you into the water. I was helping you, like Lawan asked of me."</p><p>“How w-was I supposed to know? Can’t you just tell me next time?!”</p><p>She blinked again, scowling. “But my way is faster.”</p><p>“…just help me put this dumb thing on.”</p><p>“Is she okay?” shouted Mick from the other room.</p><p>Dead Malley shouted back. “Yes, she only fell over, but she is fine now!”</p><p>“She fell over?”</p><p>“Did the suit work?” shouted Kosh.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m – I’m okay!” piped up Malley.</p><p>The two men both sighed in relief.</p><p>“Oh, thank God.”</p><p>“Be careful where you walk, please,” begged Kosh. </p><p>Dead Malley turned back to her. “You tell about this filter to Lawan <i>immediately.</i> Yes?”</p><p>“I – yeah. Yeah, I, I will.” Malley nodded.</p><p>The other girl seemed content enough with that answer.</p><p>Then, she glanced over Malley’s shoulder.</p><p>When Dead Malley saw the posters all around the room, of such strange things – posters squadrons of people laughing and shooting at each other with colorful ink, pictures of assorted Inklings doing fancy poses in fancy clothing, posters and clothes with strange symbols and logos, stuffed little plush things shaped like friendly, bizarre animals – she was struck by…life.</p><p>She’d never seen anything like this before. Not even the renaissance had given such decoration to her life. </p><p>It was …so strange, so mundane somehow, but...so beautiful. A room exploding with colors in an otherwise drab apartment. A room overflowing full of children’s toys and trinkets, full of childhood.</p><p>Not once in her life could Dead Malley say she’d ever seen anything like this. How could she compare this to what she saw back at home? How could she understand it, cope with it?</p><p>This is what life could have been like for her, she thought. She could’ve been a little kid in a nice fancy room full of possessions, her own belongings, looking at beautiful portraits of beautiful people in beautiful clothing, looking at teams practice their shooting skills – maybe watching them live, maybe joining in. This could have been life to her.</p><p>Can she still have this? Could she have this?</p><p>How do you describe the taste of ice cream to an alien? How do you explain the sun to a mole who’s spent their whole life in the dark? How can you possibly demonstrate to a creature living in the deepest recesses of the sea the beauty of the stars?</p><p>All you can really do sometimes is show them. Show them and hope they understood. Hope that they wanted to learn more.</p><p>Dead Malley saw this all and wanted to learn <i>everything.</i></p><p>This could be hers, she thought. This could be life.</p><p>If she completed her last task, then...this could all be hers.</p><p>Then, a small plushie, floating by in the murky depths, brushing against her arm, and reality grounded her once more.</p><p>“…what is…?” She picked it up.</p><p>“T-that’s a Mareep. It’s a…it’s a Pokémon.”</p><p>Dead Malley turned to the anxious Inkling girl, staring at her expectantly, strangely, confusedly. </p><p>Malley felt embarrassed, and glanced away for a brief moment. But, maybe... “…do you not know what that is?”</p><p>Dead Malley shook her head, her expression confused.</p><p>The other girl seemed to perk up. “…I, ah, I can…I can show you it, later! Uh, when...when we…when we’re - when we're done with this.” She blushed deeply.</p><p>“…you will?”</p><p>“…yeah.” Malley nodded firmly.</p><p>And for a fleeting moment, Dead Malley felt something in her heart, something cruel and tired, something as old as time, something that held her back at every step – she felt that something, and she felt it drop down from her heart, into her gut, and…dissolve into nothingness.</p><p>And for a second, she let her guard down, and Malley stopped seeing this frowning, skittish stranger, but this kid, this excited kid her age who was staring down at a waterlogged plushie and for some reason, saw the entire world in it.</p><p>Dead Malley squeezed the plushie in her hand. “…can we go see this now?”</p><p>The Inkling glanced around, at the danger-filled room full of murky brown water, and quickly nodded.</p><p>“...I'd...I’d like that, yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can't believe it took only two hours tops for malley to want to show dead malley her pokemon collection lol</p><p>here's some neat facts: i came up with the names for mick and kosh by sounding out little words and phrases that i liked. in an old draft, kosh was originally going to be named "kosher." as in the type of salt. instead, i named him kosh. koshary, his full first name, is of course egypt's national dish. </p><p>mick, being short for michael, was chosen because i like how it sounds when somebody shouts 'mick' very loudly. i came up with him as a character first when i started doodling this very greasy-looking inkling OC.</p><p>malley was originally going to be called mallory, but i shortened it down to malley because i thought it sounded neat. this would've meant that DM woulda been called 'dead mallory' instead. her name's already a mouthful as is, i think enough's enough</p><p>anyways tell me what you all think and i'll see you guys next time, thank you so much for reading! i genuinely cannot thank you guys enough for the response i've gotten so far! thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. day 1 - group meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four bring back the stuff from apartment 139. Lawan internally debates her position. Angie has a problem. Dead Malley strikes a deal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we are lads. i'm glad the shorter chapters are goin okay. i like how this one turned out a lot better now that it's gotten a few of the edits</p><p>have a look</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lawan, sat on a couch, head buried in the palms of her hands, trying to get over her migraine. </p><p>She’d been trying to help people get situated and accounted for. She’d talked to everybody who recognized anybody. Everybody seemed to be here … at least, for the most part.</p><p>Most of the displaced tenants were at least safe on the second floor. They had a head count and seemed to have everybody from the first floor who was there overnight besides maybe one or two. A few had moved up to the third, but most stayed on the second, which was becoming, of course, plenty crowded, certainly messy. A lot of folks were mulling about in the hallway. Some folks were being invited in to rooms as guests. The third floor was a lot quieter, and Donnie had left to take care of that, she believed, but there were a few up there as well, those made more anxious by the water. They, at least, were okay. </p><p>The fourth floor, however, was completely cut off. </p><p>Every door up that led up there was locked. The doors to the fourth floor from each staircase were made of metal meshes and rectangular bars, but every time somebody tried to peek up and down the hall, it was … empty. People were inside their apartments, sure, but … nobody was coming out. </p><p>It was making her anxious. She just wanted to check if everybody was okay up there. She didn’t want to bother them. Angie kept getting mad every time she went up there – the lanky crab kept wanting there to be a place for folks to sleep, and she didn’t want the second floor to be overcrowded, but…if they couldn’t get up there, they couldn’t get up there.</p><p>…how did she get sucked into this mess? How did this even happen to her in the first place?</p><p>She glanced around the room. The lobby was a little threadbare place, square and boxy with a tall roof, with one or two beaten-up couches sitting around. People had gathered up in piles, lined up squatting against the walls, on their phones, calling their relatives. If they weren’t distracting themselves, they were pacing around. Some stared out the window. Others do the same thing, just inside the hallways. Rain beat down against thick glass windows. </p><p>If you leaned just out the window, you could see the water. Hell, Lawan could see the water just from the couch.</p><p>A few were settling in for the long haul already. A few glanced at her, as she had not yet changed out of her greenhouse protective suit - she knew she looked odd, she didn't care. The jellyfish mother sat by idly to her right on the couch, watching over her two kids – the girl playing on her handheld console, the boy watching over her shoulder.</p><p>…what can Lawan even do? What can she possibly do to remedy this situation?</p><p>Why is she down here, working? She could be up in her apartment. She should be calling her work. She hasn’t seen her brother in a year, she should be calling him. She shouldn’t be down here, she should be up in her apartment, well above the water. Right? The power was on. She was fine, the kids were fine. The new girl, Dead Malley, she was…there, also, but other than that everything in her home was okay. She could’ve just gone back up at some point, and hell, it probably wouldn’t have made a difference.</p><p>...right?</p><p>Before she could finish her thought, the door from the lobby slammed open.</p><p>“ – aaaaaaaand we’re back! Got the food.” Mick, dressed in yellow suit garbs, dropped a plastic bin full of food on the ground with a *wham*. “We get a cut of it, right? I call first dibs.”</p><p>“No, you don’t, stop that,” grumbled Kosh, gently stacking this on top.</p><p>“Well, why not? I think it’s only fair –”</p><p>“We don’t even know how much we’re ever allowed –”</p><p>“ – it’s only fair we get SOME of it – “</p><p>“ – it’s <i>still their food</i> –”</p><p>“ – yeah, that WE got for ‘em - ”</p><p>“ – that doesn’t mean <i>anything</i> – ”</p><p>“HEY!” snapped Lawan, earning their silence. “Settle it down. We’ll decide that in a moment. It's their food, let them have their picks.”</p><p>Malley, with her dead doppelganger in tow, crept through the doorway. “…they’d been arguing about that for a while…”</p><p>“I do not understand why we are not allowed some of these foodstuffs,” grumbled Dead Malley.</p><p>“DM wanted to try the pineapple chunks,” Mick explained to Lawan. “Said she’s never had ‘em. You know where she’s from?”</p><p>“…no, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you later…”</p><p>Malley up to walked up to the jellyfish kid and, quietly, a stack of cans awkwardly held in one hand, knelt down and gave him a slightly wet but otherwise functional GameBoy. His eyes lit up as he turned it on, blurted out a quick “thank you,” then scurried off to his little sister.</p><p>“It’s all taken care of,” said Kosh to the mother, handing over her laptop. Despite his arguing with Mick, he could be a professional when he felt the need. “Your laptop and charging cable are in good condition, and the food should last you a while. Do you have a place you can stay?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be that long until they get rid of the flood water,” the jellyfish mother said, flapping her wavy tentacle-arm nonchalantly. “It’s only a matter of time, right?”</p><p>Kosh sighed. “I should hope so.”</p><p>Lawan rushed over to greet Malley. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>The girl gulped. Dead Malley nudged her and gave her a look.</p><p>“I…I– I’m okay, but, uhm…I-I-I fell into the water, a little, and, uh…” Malley pulled off her mask. “…DM s-said I should get the filters replaced.”</p><p>Lawan frantically grabbed her by both shoulders. <i>“Are you okay?</i> Did <i>any water</i> get in?”</p><p>The girl recoiled. “N-no! J-just into the filters! The suit…the suit was okay, otherwise, it was…it was okay.”</p><p>“It is hard to breathe with water in the filters,” said Dead Malley very sagely, nodding like a wizened professional. “This is very true. You must be careful with this.” She tapped her chin a few times, trying to look intelligent.</p><p>Then, she promptly turned about, walked to the jellyfish family, casually flipped over her backpack, and unceremoniously dumped several cans of food at the jellyfish’s feet before doing a respectful bow that practically went down to their <i>feet,</i> topping it all off with a clipped “Thank you for your hospitality!” and a snappy salute.</p><p>The jellyfish mother blinked as the girl promptly snapped back up and walked over to the arguing Inkling men, plopping herself down with outstretched hands and a prompt "gimme."</p><p>“…she’s an odd one, isn’t she?” the concerned mother asked Lawan.</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t know her too well. Thanks for your help.” Lawan nodded her farewell and had started to walk over to the others when she was stopped by another guy, a huge man o’ war.</p><p>“Hey, did you grab her food? Can you get me a change of clothes?”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Lawan folded her hands on her hips. “Going down there is dangerous enough. We aren’t just your personal errand boys.”</p><p>“It’s not too bad down there, right? I just wanna get my stuff outta the laundry room. I don’t want my stuff getting soaked and ruined. Is it too much to ask?”</p><p>“I don’t – listen, uh…” Lawan glanced at the four others. Malley wasn’t going to be okay with it. Mick and Kosh probably couldn’t be persuaded into it without the promise of something. She didn’t really think she could use either of them as an excuse to get themselves out of this, but…</p><p>Dead Malley, though…</p><p>Lawan got closer (but not too close) to the man o’ war and leaned down. “Listen, one of our guys hasn’t eaten in…well, days. We want to get her rested up first.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“You see the one over there in white? Red ink?” Lawan pointed over. The man nodded. Mick, who’d been bantering mildly with Kosh, took notice.</p><p>“You let her go down there like that?”</p><p>“She volunteered herself. You see the girl with the odd tentacles? That’s her. Give us ten minutes so we can convince her to at least eat <i>something,</i> and then we’ll get right on to grabbing your clothes. First floor laundry room, right?”</p><p>Mick had already started walking over. “What’s up?”</p><p>“We’re putting Dead Malley on break, she needs to eat.”</p><p>The man o’ war started to nod, then hesitated. “…can’t you just go without her?”</p><p>Mick snorted and made up some bullshit on the spot. “Are you kidding me? Have you seen her teeth? This one’s a biter, dude, trust me.”</p><p>Malley murmured something to Dead Malley, and just at that moment, the odd girl gave a trademark toothy grin.</p><p>Mick passed Lawan a subtle wink.</p><p>“…so, what, she’d bite one of you if she left? She’s really that stubborn?”</p><p>“Yessir.” Honestly, that wasn’t even much of a lie, as far as anybody could tell. That honestly could be completely true of the girl. </p><p>“…y’all are some weird people. Alright, I suppose it can wait a moment.” The man o’ war shrugged and moseyed away.</p><p>Lawan turned to Mick. “…has she bitten you?”</p><p>“No. You gonna tell me what’s up with her yet?”</p><p>“…maybe after you get your dibs of the food.”</p><p>“Wait, what? Shit!” Mick turned around to see that the jellyfish had already given them a good share of food to sort through. “Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I say without starting without me?” He darted over.</p><p>While Malley watched all of this go down, silently sitting next to Dead Malley, the three others sorted through the food, debating what would be best and what would be too much (“no, we’re not allowed to keep <i>all of it,</i> Mick!” Kosh kept shouting), until they all seemed happy with what they got. Dead Malley thumbed the edge of a can of peaches fondly, wondering what they’d be like.</p><p>Lawan sighed contentedly and collapsed back onto the couch. </p><p>Or, at least, what she thought was the couch.</p><p>“Ouch, careful!” </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” She sat up again to find out Janko had somehow slithered into her seat.</p><p>“Some of us are trying to sleep here, jeez,” he grumbled. The man had curled up into a ball next to his laptop.</p><p>“I need my beauty sleep too, y’know,” added Wabi, swimming anxiously around his head in circles.</p><p>“When did you two even get here?”</p><p>“We’ve been in the corner the whole time,” he pointed at a spot near the stairs where a handful of crustaceans had passed out asleep. “Called dibs on the couch first.”</p><p>Wabi squinted. "Yeah, until <i>you</i> butted in."</p><p>"I literally never heard you say dibs. Not even once," groaned Lawan. </p><p>"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. I wanna ask you something,” said Wabi, folding their little flippers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s the deal with the dead girl?”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes. “Huh. Seems like everybody’s asking about her today.”</p><p>
  <i>“Well?”</i>
</p><p>The sea urchin scratched the back of her neck, trying to figure out how to lie about this. “…we encountered her by accident, I guess. Started tagging along with Malley, now, well, the two are… pretty close.” In the background, she heard the two Malleys start to argue with one another. “…I think.” </p><p>Why was she trying to hide the truth about this? What did she even have to gain?</p><p>“So she’s just a stranger?” Wabi glanced again at Malley, who had taken off her hood and was tugging furiously at her tentacles while talking to the other, strange cephalopod. Now, Wabi wasn’t one to put much trust in others, but Malley seemed… well, very innocent, if not a giant pushover. The clownfish titled her head. “Are you sure they’ll be fine…?”</p><p>“Oh, please, they’re clearly in love with each other,” scoffed Angie, walking through the doorway. She looked all sorts of strung out. She hadn’t taken off the snow-pants either, and every time she took a step, they made a little ‘zoop’ sound as the pant legs rubbed together.</p><p>“Angie, leave ‘em alone. Everything okay down there?”</p><p>The crab scratched her head. “Yeah, but we got some people wanting to go down and look at their stuff. Donnie’s over by the north end, more or less blocking off the staircase.”</p><p>“How are you dealing with them?”</p><p>Angie scratched behind her head. “Eh, I just sorta…take ‘em down, let ‘em have a look at the water. That scares ‘em off. Got a moray eel to cover me for a moment so I can get these stupid pants off.”</p><p>“I…” Lawan pinched her brow. “How close are they getting to the water, exactly?”</p><p>“Oh, relax, they’ll be fine. I won’t let ‘em come down past the landing. Besides, a little water never hurt…” Angie’s eyes drifted towards Dead Malley. “…anyone.”</p><p>Of all of the people in the apartment who trusted Dead Malley the least, it probably had to be Angie. The girl had broken into her room. She could pick locks. Angie found a crowbar in her bag earlier. And now she was totally convincing Malley? Nervous, naïve Malley?</p><p>She didn’t care if it was just a kid. She was a total stranger. She had a weird accent and she wouldn't talk about how she got here. She kept lying - really badly, Angie might add - every time someone asked about her past. And for God’s sake, she broke into her house! </p><p>But everybody else was suddenly all, ‘oh, she’s not so bad, she’s okay.’ A literal home invader? Who broke their window at least like four hours ago? And suddenly everybody was just <i>okay</i> with that?!</p><p>Kosh and Mick were just. Chatting with her. Like nothing was wrong. They’d cracked open what looked like canned peaches and were fishing them out with their bare hands. Bantering with Dead Malley like nothing was wrong.</p><p>It didn’t make any sense…</p><p>Unless they didn’t know.</p><p>Lawan tilted her head. “…you good?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, just…gimme a second.” Angie pushed past her and walked towards the four cephalopods in suits. “Hey, you four. What are you snickerin’ about?”</p><p>Dead Malley immediately clammed up and turned away, scowling. Good.</p><p>Mick did not. “Hey, what’s the deal with the urchin?”</p><p>“Who, Lawan?”</p><p>“Yeah, we takin’ orders from her or what? What’s she, like, our manager?”</p><p>Kosh scratched under his chin. “Has she done something like this before?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Angie admitted, temporarily disarmed.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Yeah."</p><p>"She seein' somebody?" </p><p>Kosh suddenly glared at the other man. <i>"Mick."</i></p><p>"What? I'm not tryin' ta get with her, dude, calm down."</p><p>Angie glared at the two. “My sister’s with Lawan.”</p><p>“Who’s your sister?”</p><p>“Donnie.”</p><p>“Anybody ever tell you that your sister’s fuckin’ massive?” piped up Mick.</p><p>Angie huffed. “Literally every day, yes.”</p><p>“Does the anemo-aneno-amene – does the odd man with the fish in his head not have a house on this floor?” DM asked Malley, the two of them quietly distancing themselves from the increasingly more pointed conversation between Mick and the crab.</p><p>“Oh, a-ah, I think so…” Over on the couch, Janko scratched behind his head, glancing at his phone. Malley tentatively waved at Wabi.</p><p>“Why does he sit here, then?”</p><p>“…m-maybe he’s waiting for food?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, he said he’s just waiting to eat.” Angie suddenly plopped down next to Malley, casually checking one of her claws for scratches. Dead Malley scooted away. “I talked to him earlier. Even if he is a mooch, he really seems to know his stuff when it comes to Grizzco. I’m impressed. Malley, you should listen to him sometime.”</p><p>Malley suddenly found two easily upset people competing for her attention. “Oh, er, ah…”</p><p>Out of nowhere, Angie draped a claw over her shoulder and pulled her tight. The other Inkling gets anxious. “No, really, he’s super smart. I think when it comes to all this stuff he might be right on the money.”</p><p>“No, he’s completely nuts,” grumbled Kosh, who was probably sleep-talking.</p><p>“No I am NOT, Kosh,” Janko corrected. “Mick, quit petting Wabi.”</p><p>“I ain’t <i>pettin’</i> nobody,” said Mick, who’d scooched over to the couch already. “I’m <i>scratching</i> ‘em. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“Yeah, get your facts straight, old man,” mumbled Wabi, already lulled into a trance.</p><p>Janko just grumbled something and went back to checking his phone.</p><p>Malley curled up a little tighter, suddenly feeling alone. She tried to signal for help from Lawan, but the urchin had started talking to the jellyfish mother at some point.</p><p>Kosh, at least, saw her. Malley gave him a pleading look. Kosh hesitated, then said, “Malley, c’mere for a second.”</p><p>The Inkling girl quickly turned into a squid and scooted away from underneath Angie’s arm before she could get caught.</p><p>Angie sighed, fidgeting a little bit, then went back to being ‘relaxed.’ “Well, sounds like you’re gonna have to go back down again.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Mick stretched his arms out, making his joints pop. “It means more food for us, y’know?”</p><p>“Are you sure that, uh…are you sure that you three are gonna be okay?”</p><p>“What? The suits held up fine.” Kosh turned over to Malley, who was now sitting beside him, and mouthed ‘are you okay.’ </p><p>The Inkling girl tugged at her tentacles nervously, finding that she couldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure they do! I just, ahh…I meant, uh…I meant with, y’know. <i>Her.”</i> Angie motioned towards Dead Malley, now sitting alone, staring pointedly away from the group. Behind them, a few seafolk casually eavesdropped from another couch.</p><p>“…what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I am also here, yes,” grumbled Dead Malley, not turning to face them.</p><p>Angie checked her claw again. “Yeah? Well, you also broke into our house, so.”</p><p>Kosh looked up. <i>“What?”</i></p><p>“Oh, haha. You didn’t hear?” Angie suddenly stood up, all show and business.</p><p>This caught Lawan’s attention. “Angie, what are you –”</p><p><i>“This</i> little bastard,” the lanky crab pointed at the red-haired cephalopod, <i>“broke into my house through my window.”</i></p><p>Slowly, the entire room seemed to go quiet as all of the other tenants began to stare.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>Then, as Dead Malley kept silence, the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>There was another awkward beat from Mick, who really didn’t know if he should laugh or tell them both to piss off. </p><p>Wabi began whispering feverishly into Janko’s ear about something, keeping one eye trained on the strange cephalopod.</p><p>Lawan turned away, uncomfortable, and started trying to calm down the jellyfish mother, leaving the group to their fates.</p><p>Kosh turned to Malley, who was trying desperately to hide. “Is she serious…?” </p><p>The timid inkling turned away, before quietly murmuring. “…i-it was <i>my</i> window, but…”</p><p>Mick and Kosh turned to each other and had a silent conversation. Janko and Wabi started whispering even more.</p><p>Angie stared at Dead Malley again with contempt.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Dead Malley saw the timid Inkling wringing her tentacles again.</p><p>Kosh scratched at his nose. What were they supposed to do now? What <i>could</i> they do anyways? They were working with a kid who apparently was a robber or something, and…</p><p>…and was also a kid, like, a thirteen- or fourteen-year-old kid who apparently helped out Malley with her mask? And helped them collect food, and turned on the power? And had more or less done nothing to hurt her?</p><p>He glanced at Mick, who just nodded.</p><p>Mick was the first to speak up. “Well, how the fuck am I supposed to feel about that?”</p><p>Angie blinked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I mean, shit, it was raining like hell, the lobby doors are locked, she wouldn’t have been able to get in anywhere, and there was a damned flood that was about to happen, for God’s sake. Like, okay, it sucks that that’s how she got here, but she’s here now, so whatever.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she broke into my house.”</p><p>“She woulda died if she didn’t, bud.”</p><p>“Yeah, and she would've <i>respawned a few blocks away.</i> We have a <i>public respawn point.</i>”</p><p>“I – well, maybe she didn’t know that, I dunno! She’s clearly not from here, so –”</p><p>“Yeah, we know she’s not 'from here' because she <i>broke into my house!”</i></p><p>Kosh interrupted them both, turning to Dead Malley. “Why?”</p><p>The strange girl blinked and turned around. “Huh?”</p><p>“Why’d you do it?”</p><p>Dead Malley looked uncomfortable. “…I didn’t mean to stay.”</p><p>“How’d you get caught.”</p><p>“I…er. I fell asleep in my bed.”</p><p>“It was <i>my</i> bed,” mumbled Malley, blushing.</p><p>“It was MY bed. I fell asleep in it, it was MINE.”</p><p>“Wha – you – just because you fell asleep in it doesn’t make it YOUR bed, I was there first!”</p><p>“Yes, fine, well –”</p><p>Angie snapped at the girl. “So what, you just randomly chose to break into our apartment? Couldn’t you have just slept in the lobby?”</p><p>“It was raining badly. I was very tired. Your window was unlocked. The lobby was not.”</p><p>“The lobby is completely flooded by this point,” muttered Kosh. “I don’t know if she could’ve…”</p><p>“So? You have a weapon, a crowbar, and a lockpick kit in your bag, you could’ve just gotten into the lobby and slept there!”</p><p>Dead Malley snapped around. “You looked through my bag!”</p><p>The crab flushed. “N-no I didn’t!”</p><p>“I didn’t know about the crowbar,” pointed out Mick, “or the weapon. Was it like, a turf war weapon, or…?”</p><p>“You took out of my bag!” Dead Malley got up with a flash. “I took nothing from your home! <i>Nothing!</i> And yet you are looking through MY belongings, and you call ME a thief?!”</p><p>Angie’s eyes, for a brief moment, darted around. “O-okay, yeah, so? You had weapons on you! You could have gone through and robbed us blind!”</p><p>“I was going to do no such thing! I gave you no right to look through my bag! That is unfair!”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I gave you no right to look through my <i>house,</i> now, did I?!”</p><p>“I did not 'look through your house!' I just wanted to use my bed in peace!”</p><p>“I-it’s <i>still my bed,</i> DM,” Malley interjected.</p><p>“Everyone, <i>stop.”</i></p><p>Kosh stepped in between the two girls. “What happened <i>exactly?”</i></p><p>Angie pointed at Dead Malley again. <i>“This</i> freak climbed in through our window and slept in Malley’s bed!”</p><p>"...okay?" Kosh motioned with his hands, hoping for elaboration. “…did she take anything, or…”</p><p>“Wh – I don’t know! All I know is that she broke into my house with a bag full of weapons!”</p><p>“…how did she do that, exactly?”</p><p>“I-I left the window unlocked on accident, I think,” mumbled Malley, who looked very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Wh - she <i>popped the entire frame out,</i> Malley.”</p><p>“Yeah, well – well – I don’t think – I don’t think she meant to, y’know...?” Suddenly, the Inkling girl found herself as the center of attention again, and personally she wasn’t very happy about it.</p><p>Angie snapped. “Why of all people are YOU defending her?! She <i>broke into your house!</i> You found her asleep in your bed! You should be <i>furious</i> with her!”</p><p>“I – I don’t…I don’t know. I don’t…”</p><p>Lawan, finally, felt that she had to step in. “Angie, hey, let’s not –”</p><p>Kosh interrupted her. “Kid?”</p><p>Dead Malley, meanwhile, was standing straight up, an angry glare in her eyes, legs pressed together like she was at attention. She was breathing heavily and blushing, staring pointedly at the ground.</p><p>Mick was looking at her with something that she couldn’t place. His normal half-leer was gone and he looked so odd without it, not even afraid, just…mildly shocked. Like he didn’t know she had it in her.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Kosh looked...worried about her. He looked like he was afraid, not of her, but <i>for</i> her, and that scared her, and she didn’t know why. She…she did something wrong. Very wrong, and very stupid. Why is he looking like he was the one who made a mistake?</p><p>Lawan was wringing her hands anxiously. She hadn’t meant to let it get this far. Shit. How was she supposed to save this?</p><p>Janko and Wabi were anxiously muttering with each other. Did she see them? The Inkling girl lives a floor above them. Did the strange girl see… Did she hear them say… How did she…</p><p>Malley just looked nervous. Just tired, and nervous, and worried. Worried about her. And that killed something in the strange cephalopod.</p><p>Dead Malley took a deep breath – in, out – and…sighed. </p><p>“…I am sorry.”</p><p>Angie blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“I am…I am sorry. I am sorry for…for breaking into your house. It was not my intent to…to scare you, or to make you feel, ah, not, not safe. I am sorry.” She stared at the floor as she said all of this.</p><p>Angie just blankly stared, clearly not expecting that as an answer, before scoffing and turning away. “…good.”</p><p>Dead Malley stared at the ground, feeling rage bubbling up inside her, but she didn't say a thing as Angie stalked upstairs.</p><p>There was a moment’s peace before Kosh turned to Lawan.</p><p>“You should’ve stepped in.”</p><p>Lawan fumed at this. “What? What the hell was I –”</p><p><i>“You should have stepped in.”</i> He folded his arms and stood up. “You know Angie better than us. You should have calmed her down.”</p><p>“I – I’m not – I am not your team leader, Kosh!”</p><p>“You kind of are,” interrupted Mick. Malley nodded.</p><p>“I’m not – I didn’t ask to be your manager for this!” Lawan wrung her hands.</p><p>“I’m not asking for you to be her manager, I’m asking you to be her <i>caretaker.”</i> Kosh gestured at Dead Malley. “You need to - okay, listen. I don’t care if those two have beef. I don’t care what the kid’s done to get here. You know what I see when I look at her?”</p><p>Lawan was silent.</p><p>“I see a <i>kid,</i> Lawan.”</p><p>The room stared at him in silence.</p><p>“You expect me to throw out a <i>kid?</i> To just, what, throw her under the bus for the sake of getting out of an argument? You want me to blame her and spit on her when all she wanted was to <i>get out of the rain?</i> For God's sake, the kid barely even looks <i>conscious!</i> Fine, sure, it’s trespassing. She knows she did wrong. You want her to serve her dues? Fine. Fine! We’ll take her with us. We can start taking her down there. She did something bad, she should learn to help out.”</p><p>“Yeah, the kid can prove herself,” said Mick, standing up. “She’s our responsibility, yeah? If she fucks up, we’ll be the ones to take care of it. Shit, it’s not like we have anything better to do.”</p><p>Kosh nodded. “She does her share of the work, she puts in her hours, and we’ll watch her. We don’t think she’s done anything terrible – trespass, maybe, but I doubt this is much of a case for breaking and entering. If she does something bad, then we’ll take care of it, but if she hasn’t? You can sit down and talk with her.”</p><p>“She broke into our home, Kosh,” said Lawan, finding her voice. It came out softer than she expected.</p><p>“And under normal circumstances, she’d be punished for it by the state. Look out the window, Lawan.” The dark green Inkling pointed to the front of the lobby, towards the beating rain. <i>“These are not normal circumstances.”</i></p><p>Lawan stared at them in silence, expression unreadable, staring Kosh down. </p><p>Kosh stared right back. So did Mick.</p><p>Dead Malley was still staring at the corner, but was now visibly shaking. Malley watched her tremble in silence.</p><p>What could she do now?</p><p>Quietly, the young Inkling stood up and crept gently towards the sea urchin, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lawan ‘s eyes swiveled towards her.</p><p>“…go talk to Angie. We’ll watch over her.”</p><p>The urchin stared for a moment, then her expression softened. “…okay.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry.” The young girl sniffled, her eyes becoming watery. “I… I should’ve told them before. This…this is…”</p><p>Lawan gently took the Inkling’s hands in her own before Malley could tug at her tentacles again. “No, don’t. Don’t you dare say this is your fault somehow. I get why you didn't tell them about her. You’re a kid. You just wanted to protect her too.”</p><p>Malley sniffled again, nodding. </p><p>Lawan smiled at her, then sighed.</p><p>“…I’ll be right back. You guys should finish your food.” The sea urchin walked up towards the staircase, patting Malley on the shoulder as she went.</p><p>“You gonna talk with Angie ‘bout it?” Mick asked.</p><p>"Of course. Lawan gave them a weary half-grin. “What sort of manager would I be if I didn’t?”</p><p>Before anyone could respond, she’d shut the landing door behind her.</p><p>The entire lobby was silent, staring at the doors.</p><p>Until, of course, Wabi turned around to stare at the crowd and snapped off. “HEY! Show’s over! <i>Piss off!”</i></p><p>The crowd dispersed, grumbling and muttering, and conversations started ringing out throughout the lobby once again.</p><p>Dead Malley turned over to watch the other cephalopods staring at her expectantly. She wasn’t shaking anymore, but she looked nervous.</p><p>“…what does this mean, then?”</p><p>“Reckon it means we’re partners, then,” Kosh said, shrugging, then held out a hand. “I’ll strike you a deal, here and now: you let me nap, I won’t bother you about anything. That sound okay?”</p><p>Dead Malley hesitated a moment, then shook his hand. “What will the others do?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna bother you,” offered Mick. “I gotta bother Kosh.”</p><p>“No, you do <i>not.”</i></p><p>“Nah, nah, I gotta bother you, dude.”</p><p>“No you don’t. Go bother somebody else.”</p><p>“Can’t, dude, bothering you’s a full-time job.”</p><p>“Why does it have to be <i>me?"</i></p><p>"Cause you're funnier."

</p><p>"Can’t you go pester Janko or something for at least five minutes?”</p><p>“Nah, make Malley do it.”</p><p>Malley squawked. “Why do I have to do it?!” </p><p>"Nah, dude, it'll be quick!"</p><p>"Make someone <i>else</i> do it!"</p><p>"Alright, fine. Dead Malley, go bother Janko."</p><p>"Who am I bothering?"</p><p>“NOBODY IS BOTHERING <i>ANYBODY,</i> THANK YOU,” Janko loudly called from the couch.</p><p>Dead Malley broke into a snicker, then started to laugh.</p><p>Maybe this would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's important for the story that lawan is very much on the fence about dead malley. i think some part of her wants to forgive her, but the sanctity of her home's incredibly important to angie and donnie both, so she doesn't feel like she can. she's also fairly upset about that herself</p><p>lawan is one of the characters that i think needs the most development. she's one of the most nuanced in this - forced into a leadership role, stuck playing internal politics - and she kind of needs to learn when's the time for fence-sitting and when isn't, amongst other things. she's a grumpy neutral party and i want to force her to be more proactive, more forceful, because as it stands she's a little on the bland side for my tastes</p><p>i chose her name because although i already knew what her character was going to be like beforehand, i never really picked on an actual background. most of the characters are supposed to be from specific backgrounds. in her case, i believe lawan would be from thailand</p><p>angie's got some shit to work through too. little hypocrite bitch. i love her</p><p>tell me what you all think in the comments so far, thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. day 1 - falling into new patterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four, now with Angie, start collecting more stuff. Lawan is officially elected as their manager. </p>
<p>The stress starts getting to the team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember how i said i wanted shorter chapters?</p>
<p>...whoops</p>
<p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen minutes later, Lawan walked over to them, looking more drained than ever, and shoved a big plastic blue container into Kosh’s open hands.</p>
<p>“Okay. You all had enough to eat?”</p>
<p>They all nodded. Dead Malley was looking a lot better already. </p>
<p>“Good. Go down to the laundry room. It’s behind the front desk. Check all of the dryer units for clothing and bring 'em back here. Try not to get any clothes wet - if they’re already wet, keep the wet ones separate from the dry. Kosh, Mick, keep an eye on DM, make sure she behaves. Malley, show ‘em where it is. If there’s any other clothes down there, take them with you too.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p>“What are we getting paid?” Mick already had a familiar looking glint in his eye.</p>
<p>“He’s giving us a little bit of cash. I’ll lend you a small share later. Hurry up.” </p>
<p>“Why do you get a cut of it?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m your manager. Get going.”</p>
<p>Mick groaned. “I hate that we elected you that.”</p>
<p>Lawan grinned. “You sure did. Now, for the last time: <i>get going.”</i></p>
<p>The four slowly shifted off the ground, grumbling.</p>
<p>The urchin turned away, then hesitated.</p>
<p>“…Angie’s going to be coming with you.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley immediately shot up from the floor. <i>“What?!”</i></p>
<p>“I said what I said. She’s coming with you, and you two are either going to get along and work your shit out, or nothing. That’s it.”</p>
<p>Mick groaned again, flopping over backwards. “You gotta be kidding me, dude!”</p>
<p>“Hey, quit complaining. She’ll be down in a few. You work your shit out, you get it over with.”</p>
<p>Kosh stood up. “Lawan, I really don’t think –”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Got it?”</i>
</p>
<p>The group was silent.</p>
<p>“…it’ll be fine,” murmured Malley, once again accidentally putting herself in the spotlight. “I, ah, I…I think I can talk to her.”</p>
<p>“Good. Please do.” Lawan huffed and turned away again.</p>
<p>She hesitated by the doorway.</p>
<p>“…I don’t know what started that argument, but seriously. <i>Get your shit together.</i> People want us to help them, so that’s what we’re going to do. If something goes wrong, settle it between yourselves, or bring it up to me <i>later.</i> I have to take care of folks up here. I have to make sure everybody either has a room for themselves or a place to sleep, and so far, this experience has been nothing short of a damned nightmare. Let me have this. Yeah?”</p>
<p>“We understand,” said Kosh. “I’ll try to manage our guys; you try to manage yours.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll hold it to you.” She shook his hand, and the powerful bond between fellow scientists was renewed once more.</p>
<p>As Lawan closed the stairwell door behind her, Malley felt something sink inside of her.</p>
<p>“Good luck, guys,” Janko shouted from the couch. “Have fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, get bent, Janko,” Mick grumbled, zipping up his yellow suit.</p>
<p>The sea anemone barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After Angie arrived, they made it to the laundry room without incident.</p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>At some point, Mick made the crucial error of asking about why “that jellyfish man o’ war dude was so big.” And that had exploded into…a big thing.</p>
<p>“– which is what I’m saying,” ranted Angie, “because jellyfish get viewed as this gullible ‘perfect species’ because they’ll do whatever you ask, right? But that’s not right, because a lot of them are really smart –”</p>
<p>“Can somebody pass me the fuckin’ backpack already?” shouted Mick from the other room.</p>
<p>“It is MY backpack, you tool,” shouted Dead Malley.</p>
<p>“– and there was this jellyfish I met in middle school, and she was like actually REALLY smart, you know, and – HEY! MICK! QUIT PLAYING WITH THAT BRA!”</p>
<p>“What, never seen a bra before?” Mick had draped it over his face. “Check it out, guys, I’m a telescope-eye fish! Ooh, lookit my big eyes –”</p>
<p>“MICK, I SWEAR TO GOD –” The two began to wrestle with the bra.</p>
<p>Dead Malley, although she’d never met a telescope-eye fish, cackled shamelessly.</p>
<p>Malley opened up one of the dryers and inspected the inside. It was filled with dirty water, but no clothes. She carefully pulled out the lint filter.</p>
<p>Kosh leaned over and inspected the dryer. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Cleaning the lint filter.”</p>
<p>Angie snatched the bra out of his hands with a claw and used the other to bonk Mick on top of the head. “Mal, that’s completely soaked through.”</p>
<p>Malley stared at the girl. “I-it’s a fire hazard, Angie.”</p>
<p>“It’s completely wet.”</p>
<p>Malley looked down. “…ah.” All of the washers and dryers were broken in this room. Nobody was going to use this again. Was she really that distracted…?</p>
<p>Angie stared at the girl before rolling her eyes. “Alright, you do you, man.” She turned to the others. “Hey, guys! Malley wants you to know that you should clean the lint filters!”</p>
<p>Malley balked. “W-w-wait, no, that’s not what I meant –”</p>
<p>Mick groaned. “Do we have to?”</p>
<p>Kosh glanced at Malley, who was pulling her tentacles. Then at Angie. Then back to Mick. “It’s only polite.”</p>
<p>Mick looked at Kosh, shrugged, and moved to clean out a filter.</p>
<p>Angie blinked. “Wait, what? I was kidding.”</p>
<p>“It is only polite,” Dead Malley repeated, before observing what Mick was doing, then cleaning out a filter of her own.</p>
<p>Malley looked at Angie with a timid smile. The other girl sighed and rolled her eyes again, then cleaned out a dryer filter herself.</p>
<p>Kosh had been almost silent the entire time. Mick looked at him, awkwardly holding the big plastic container above water. He hadn’t moved in a while. Even now, he stared vacantly at the grey water.</p>
<p>Then, he silently opened a dryer and cleaned out a filter.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Don’t y’all still have school to go to after all this?”</p>
<p>“God, I hope not,” grumbled Angie.</p>
<p>They’d moved on to another apartment. Now, they were collecting dry clothes. And, well, food. </p>
<p>Malley scratched behind her head. “I mean, hopefully, this’ll all be…I mean, it, it should be cleaned up – the water, I mean, but –”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, ideally, the water’s gonna be gone, but like…do you – do you really think that, like, after all this, we’re still gonna have to go to school? Like, being realistic here. They’re going to make us go.” Angie sighed, inspecting a sweater for dampness.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but, like – do you go to like the high school just south of the highway?”</p>
<p>“Second Central? Yeah.”</p>
<p>Mick gestured with a gloved hand. “Like, wouldn’t that also be flooded?”</p>
<p>Angie paused. “Holy shit, you’re actually right. Hah! We might actually get a few days off.”</p>
<p>“Ah…n-not to be a downer, but, ah…” Malley scratched her head. “…y-you’d still have to…have to check if that’s the case. Maybe they sent Donnie an email…?”</p>
<p>Kosh inspected a waterlogged box of cereal, saw the bag inside was unopened, tore off the box, and dumped the cereal bag inside a container. “They’d delay it due to water damage, I’m certain. Buildings like that are pretty old.”</p>
<p>“Hah, probably not. You go to a high school around here?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Mick opened up the freezer (gently, this time). “We’re from Calamari County. Moved down here so Kosh could go to college.”</p>
<p>“Mick’s a year younger than I am, he had to get a GED instead.”</p>
<p>“No kidding. Malley was looking at getting a GED.”</p>
<p>Kosh raised an eyebrow. “School that tough on you?”</p>
<p>“A-ah – I don’t – I dunno, uh,” she mumbled, “n-nothing’s really…decided, for me. I guess.” The anxiety of just going to public school was already getting to her and the school hadn't even started yet. </p>
<p>“Don't sweat it, kid. I don’t really regret dropping out myself.” Mick stuffed a bag of peas into his container. “Getting a GED was really easy for me. I was, uh … sssseventeen when I got it? I dunno.”</p>
<p>Kosh nodded. “You took the test before I was finished with my first semester, so yes, I’d say seventeen.”</p>
<p>Angie frowned. “Wait, so Kosh was like 18 then? Why didn’t you stay behind and just finish high school?”</p>
<p>Both men flinched. “Oh, fuck. Uh…” Mick scratched his head.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t…that wasn’t going to happen,” Kosh said, shifting awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it wasn’t really a…it’s wasn’t…”</p>
<p>Angie frowned. “What, did you like, run away from home or something?”</p>
<p>Mick decided it would just be better to rip the band-aid off and shrugged. “…I mean, yeah, more or less.”</p>
<p>The crab whistled. “Shit. What was that like?”</p>
<p>“A-Angie,” said Malley, “they don’t…he doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to…”</p>
<p>Mick shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. “It’s not a big deal. Worked out in the end, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I have done something like this myself,” said Dead Malley, neatly folding a towel before squishing it into her backpack.</p>
<p>“You ran away from home?”</p>
<p>“No, from a, ah…” The cephalopod tapped her lip. How should she put this? “…from my boarding school.” Technically, not a lie.</p>
<p>Angie folded her arms. “Really? They have boarding schools up in the mountains?”</p>
<p>She hesitated. “…sure, yes, of course. They have – they have many boarding schools.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like what?”</p>
<p>The girl bristled. “Why should I tell you? So that you can send me to such a boarding school?”</p>
<p>Angie groaned. “That’s not what I –”</p>
<p>Kosh set down his bin and folded his arms. <i>“Hey.</i> What did we say about fighting?”</p>
<p>The two girls stared at him for a moment, then looked away, offering mild apologies.</p>
<p>“Good. Knock that off.” He went back to stacking food.</p>
<p>Malley gulped, feeling something like guilt settle into her chest as they continued onwards.</p>
<p>The group grabbed the rest of the supplies in silence.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A large stonefish walked up to Lawan. “Yo, spiky. You pickin’ up people’s stuff for food?”</p>
<p>She sighed. That nickname had apparently stuck. “That I am. What do you need?”</p>
<p>As he listed stuff off, Lawan wrote things down on a notepad. She’d found it to be the natural order of this process. “Okay. We’ll be taking a little bit here and there just to keep ourselves going.”</p>
<p>“What, do you guys just not have any food, or…?”</p>
<p>“…not at the moment, no.”</p>
<p>The stonefish scratches at his head with a fin. “…alright. Do you want cash?”</p>
<p>“Nope, just food is fine. Again, we'll take as little as possible." </p>
<p>“Alright, fine. How long is the wait?”</p>
<p>“You’re currently the eighth person to come up to me with such a request as of right now and the second in queue. I’m probably going to be sending another team down there to help out.”</p>
<p>The stonefish squints. “How do I know something isn’t going to get stolen?”</p>
<p>Lawan sighs and pinches her brow. “Because if it was, once all of this water gets drained out, you can go downstairs and just find out that we’ve been taking your stuff. It would be stupid of us to even try.” </p>
<p>The line was very obviously rehearsed. Not because she’d been practicing it in a mirror, but because she’d been saying it all day already.</p>
<p>The stonefish thought for a moment, then shrugged. “…fair enough.”</p>
<p>Lawan glanced outside, hesitating, before asking, “…do you have a place where you can stay for the night, in case the draining takes too long?”</p>
<p>“You think it’ll be that bad?”</p>
<p>“No, but it’s better just to be prepared.”</p>
<p>“...I can ask around, if push comes to shove.”</p>
<p>She sighed. Not really the answer she was hoping for, but it'll have to do. “Okay. Sounds good.”</p>
<p>The stonefish thanked her and walked away.</p>
<p>Donnie approached quietly. “Is everything going okay?”</p>
<p>“…yeah. It’s a little stressful, but I think I can manage. You’re on break?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yes, I managed to figure out how to lock the doors to the north stairwell and I’m managing things at the south. People only seem to get the message. This is only for today, right? We only have to do all of this for today?”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>The large crab sighed, tiddling her claws. “…what do you think about the new kid? Dead Malley?”</p>
<p>Lawan shrugged. “She seems very sweet. Her and Malley are getting along really well. It’s nice for her to have a friend her age, you know…”</p>
<p>“…but?”</p>
<p>Lawan winced. “…but I think it would be best if she stayed the night somewhere else, or at least until I feel comfortable enough with her around.” </p>
<p>Donnie nodded fiercely. “I couldn’t agree more. I suppose that she could stay with those two gentlemen in the yellow suits.”</p>
<p>Lawan wasn’t sure if she would call Mick a ‘gentleman’ but let it slide. “They don’t have anywhere to stay the night, either. They’re from across the street.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure they can figure something out, right?” Donnie leaned in and hugged Lawan from behind. “The shorter one, Kosh, seems fairly savvy. I think that they’d let Dead Malley hang around them, they seem to get along pretty well. That just means that she’ll be out of our hair soon, right?”</p>
<p>“…yeah.” Lawan was starting to worry about Malley being around DM, but if Donnie didn’t mind her, and Malley was getting along with her – it certainly seemed that way, they were hanging around each other a lot more than she would have guessed, and it really didn’t seem like Dead Malley had anywhere else to go. Where was she from, anyways? She had a strange accent. Maybe from the country?</p>
<p>Did she run away from home? Do the others know something she doesn’t?</p>
<p>Donnie gave Lawan a quick kiss on her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Do you want me to get you a chair? We have a foldable one in the kitchen. You seem like you need to rest…”</p>
<p>The urchin smiled. “…that would be nice. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The gentle crab smiled lightly, gave her another kiss, and turned away. </p>
<p>Just before she left, Lawan remembered something. “…wait, didn’t you promise to let her stay for the night – oh.”</p>
<p>The crab was already gone.</p>
<p>Lawan huffed. Another problem for later, then.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Okay, to clarify: You wanted us to pick up your Splatfest shirts, your bass guitar, your amp, and the poster in your bedroom? The signed one?”</p>
<p>The crustacean nodded. </p>
<p>Lawan nodded. “Sounds good. We’ll pick up your food as well and take a little bit from that. Sign there on the sheet, it looks like you’re going to have to wait a while.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Should, uh, should I just wait here, or…?”</p>
<p>“Do whatever you want. Someone’s playing Smash in 230, hang out there if you want.”</p>
<p>“For real? Thanks!” He scampered off surprisingly quickly for such a large guy. </p>
<p>Lawan sighed. She checked her watch.</p>
<p>It was nearly 3 PM.</p>
<p>Okay. That’s…fine. </p>
<p>Donnie had brought out the foldout table that used to be her desk and the foldout chair that sat in front of the counter after Malley moved in. A few other folks, namely a pimply, anxious-looking urchin and a cutthroat eel with big brassy hoop earrings, were in charge of cleanup detail, apparently. </p>
<p>That was helpful at the least. She wondered how this all must look to the other tenants.</p>
<p>This is what life was like for her now, she realized. Sometimes, people will have moments where they sit back and reflect to themselves, “this is what life is for us, this at this moment is what life will be like, there’s no way to tell how it will turn out and there’s no way to tell how long this might last, but this is life, so it’s better to see it through.” Something like that. Lawan was having such a moment.</p>
<p>Her life, right now, was organization. It was trying to help people as best as they could. She had a collection of food next to her that had been gifted to her. Notepads and her laptop spread out on the foldout. It was right in front of the stairs to the front lobby, which she was thinking they might have to stop using – it was flooding notably faster than the other rooms. Across from her, people gathered in waiting, chatting nonchalantly. Some were talking about their work. Others were talking about their life stories, their kids, their parents, their passions. </p>
<p>All of them had things that they wanted to keep. Her squad of four was working nigh-tirelessly to make that happen.</p>
<p>It was terrifying.</p>
<p>But as far as she could tell? This was good. What they were doing was good. They weren’t asking for money, just a small share of food. That wasn’t … immoral, was it? To bother people like this? She knows that she's broke, that her family is, well ... starving. Are they taking advantage of these people?</p>
<p>But it feels like people are more than willing to give up a little something. </p>
<p>Were they forcing them to give that up, though?</p>
<p>…it’s just a little food. They aren’t taking anything else, besides the one guy who offered a little coinage. She ended up just giving most of it back to that guy anyways. </p>
<p>Lawan looked up and down her list of things. So far, they’d done…a lot.</p>
<p>110 wanted clothes, then they wanted pillows and bedsheets, then they wanted them to go down to the laundry room and see if the machines still worked because all their clothes, pillows, and bedsheets were dripping wet (no, they did not work), then they wanted them to get their spare change jar so they could use the laundry machines on their floor worked. Again, no, they did not. 113 wanted their food, and that was it, but got weirdly angry when Lawan asked if they wanted a change of clothes as well (“What? Just gimme my food, man!”). She supposed she'd have to look into that later.</p>
<p>118 wanted their weed, took it, thanked them, went into 220 and immediately hotboxed the entire apartment. Dead Malley asked her what weed was. She told her not to worry about it. Janko sat her down and explained what it was and how it worked in full, and then Lawan had to tell Dead Malley that no, she was not allowed to “try the huffing from this bong.”</p>
<p>The lady from 129, that same cutthroat eel who’d been gracious enough to volunteer to help, asked them to check on the old lady across the hall, in 130. The door was locked, and they couldn’t hear anything inside. She thanked them anyways.</p>
<p>105 wanted food and clothes. 106 wanted their controllers and their console. People started passing around big bowls of dried rice and told people “put your waterlogged stuff in here, it might dry out okay.” Sometimes it didn’t, sometimes it did. Somebody filled a paint bucket with rice and stuffed their gaming computer in it and the fact that that actually worked made Lawan’s eye twitch. </p>
<p>Mick and Kosh took a break at some point and swapped out with Janko and Wabi, who suddenly wanted in – “I’m telling you, it’s the dam’s fault, they blew it up and now Grizzco’s gonna take over, just you wait! I can prove it!” </p>
<p>Kosh just threw his suit in the guy’s face and told him to hurry up. </p>
<p>That lasted all of one trip. 104 wanted their ice-cream, which was melting and ended up getting all over Janko’s suit. He smelled like milk for the rest of the day. Kosh was not happy about this.</p>
<p>142 turned out to be a telescope fish. He was almost dead silent and half a foot bigger than Donnie. He was also terrifying as hell when he first met Lawan. Then, in a timid voice, he asked if they’d be so kind as to, perchance, retrieve his coffee maker and his bread, saying that he’d missed breakfast. He let them share a pot of French roast. It was actually pretty good. Looks aren’t everything, she supposed.</p>
<p>132 wanted everything in the entire apartment and tried to get everyone else to move out of the lobby so they could claim it for themselves, which was a problem in and of itself. It was four pushy guys who worked in a meatpacking factory about an hour south. 133 wanted everybody from 132 to jump off the roof, and Lawan had to tell them multiple times that they couldn’t make anybody do that. Eventually she had to step directly in between them and tell them both to knock it off or she was gonna tell Mick to start soaking their belongings in garbage water. They believed her. 132 backed off.</p>
<p>Mick was decidedly disappointed, and got a bucket of garbage water anyways, which Lawan immediately forced him to dump out.</p>
<p>People for the most part liked Lawan. They liked that she was serious. But that meant that they talked to her a lot, and she couldn’t really deal with that when she was also trying to do her job. See, plants don’t talk. Plants don’t tell her stupid things. She’d never once had a single disagreement with an oregano plant, for example. Carrots don’t have a lot of opinions. Spinach never asked her for her political views.</p>
<p>People, however, have many opinions and ask many stupid questions, and that made them horrible to interact with. Donnie, however, was great with people.<br/>
Donnie, however, had been missing for most of the day.</p>
<p>After getting her a foldout table, Donnie retreated upstairs with the excuse “I ought to cook you some lunch!” And then she ditched her. That left Lawan alone down here, which hurt a little bit, but what was she supposed to do? 144, a grumpy old sea bass and a war veteran from a war he never specified, insisted that they grab his radio so he could call in a helicopter; his wife told them to get the ironing board and “something to smack my husband with.” She was forced to settle with a fly-swatter, which broke after a half hour of use.</p>
<p>A nurse, the lady from 223, asked around if anybody had something for the Inkling boy who had water in his system, as he had already gotten very sick; 151 asked them to go check their medicine drawer, claiming they had some. 153 wanted some hair products. </p>
<p>158 left their oven on, and when Malley went to open it, a black cloud of smoke spat out – they’d left a frozen pizza and it had caught fire. They’d been lucky the fire hadn’t spread. Mick brought them the soggy remains in a plastic bag and told them to eat up. People laughed, but mostly out of sheer relief. Nobody wanted to deal with a fire and a flood at the same time.</p>
<p>Lawan was organizing when and who and at what time they were going to go down and get the stuff, and told them what food products they wanted in specific when they came back, and made it clear she was only going to take very little, and everybody was trusting her with it. That felt…good, but it would feel better if she was getting any help with it.<br/>
Malley and Dead Malley both were doing okay. At some point, Malley stopped asking if she could switch out. That was fine with Lawan, she didn’t really want to go down there anyways…Angie did, saying she was tired, but then went upstairs to sulk about something again. </p>
<p>The two Malleys were close, which Lawan supposed was good, because Mal definitely needed a friend her age, but…her weirdly tetchy counterpart kept getting into verbal spats with people, including Lawan. The kid was going to have to go after this, but…again, what does that mean for the kid? </p>
<p>At some point, they were literally bringing down big, empty, plastic cartons somebody loaned them, put them full of stuff, and carried up what they could. The lights downstairs were completely off, and every now and then someone tried to go down and get their stuff, but the water was only getting higher…</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At one point, Mick tripped and fell under the water. He’d taken down his hood, so all he had was a gas mask on and a little rubber cover that kept it airtight. He very much could have died. </p>
<p>The helmet covering on his suit held, thank God, but for a brief, terrible moment, everybody shouted and tried to grab him. He told them he was fine. </p>
<p>Angie disagreed.</p>
<p>He wound up getting into an argument with Angie about “not being careful enough.” Angie was furious that Mick was taking things so nonchalantly after all this time. Mick, still somewhat shaken, actually snapped back at her, pointed out that Angie wouldn’t have given Dead Malley nearly the same treatment. Angie was fuming at the accusation.</p>
<p>Just before it got very nasty, Malley started sobbing. She tried to be silent about it. She really did. But Dead Malley saw it. The girl had to sit by the stairs until she calmed down.<br/>
Kosh ended up chewing out the two others for a five minutes.</p>
<p>They’d been on every single trip downstairs to this point. Every single one. The two worked as a team, almost, which seemed to bother Angie. The Two Mal’s. The twins. The Malleys. </p>
<p>“I-I wouldn’t have done that, normally," Malley sniffled, "but…but everybody k-kept shouting and it scared me,” she gasped out. The strange girl had come with her, and, surprisingly, nodded very understandingly. </p>
<p>“It is fine to be scared. I understand this.”</p>
<p>In reality, Dead Malley wasn't thinking about this. She was thinking about how Angie didn't have the time to actually deny the accusation. </p>
<p>She was wondering that, even if she <i>did</i> have the time, whether or not Angie actually <i>would.</i></p>
<p>For some reason, at that moment ... it felt very hard to breathe.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Kosh had told Lawan, she wasn’t sure how to feel about that.</p>
<p>Angie ended up quitting after that. She stalked up to her room and hid away. Dead Malley </p>
<p>It had been two hours since.</p>
<p>But that was fine for Lawan.</p>
<p>Lawan could handle this. </p>
<p>She’d been doing really well so far, she thinks. Everybody was listening to her, and everything was going according to plan. People keep arguing about how long the flood is going to last, and Lawan has been called a slew of insults by one or two people for being a little too late, all the way from petty to somewhat racially insensitive. But the other tenants who they’ve already helped out came to her aid both times. They’re arguments. On her behalf, about how well she’s doing.</p>
<p>Lawan remembers the arguments she’d had with Donnie about how Malley is doing in school, and sees for herself how thin the walls are, and suddenly feels … guilty. She’d been feeling that way for a long time, now.</p>
<p>But they listen to her, at least. They’ve all more or less appointed her as the leader of their group. The third floor sends their regards and praise. The fourth floor has been more or less silent.</p>
<p>Mick gets out of line a lot, sure. Angie keeps starting arguments about Dead Malley, who seems like the sort of person that’s too defensive for her own good, and she doesn’t like how Donnie keeps disappearing. Janko won’t stop complaining about anything and everything, and Wabi is always really guarded and gets unnecessarily defensive every time Lawan tries to ask a simple question. </p>
<p>But Kosh is very serious, if not very happy, and it’s clear that Mick likes Kosh enough to step off when he asks (are they, y’know, together? Is that rude to ask?) and the twins seem to be working well with each other, and sometimes Wabi can get Janko to shut up.</p>
<p>But, again, Donnie keeps disappearing, and that bothers Lawan a lot, because she’s normally very put together. She misses her. She misses her girlfriend. She’s stressed, and tired, and she feels like death. </p>
<p>She wants somebody to talk to about all this, and normally, that's Donnie.</p>
<p>But Donnie <i>isn’t there.</i></p>
<p>And that <i>hurts.</i> </p>
<p>It shouldn’t hurt. It shouldn't. But it <i>does.</i> And Lawan doesn't know why. She's fine when they're both at work. She knows that she'll be able to see her when this is all done. But this time, when they both should be working together on this, Donnie isn't there, and that's...</p>
<p>That's...</p>
<p>That's not <i>fair.</i></p>
<p>By 3 PM, they had enough food for nearly a week, and the rain was still going. </p>
<p>That was another thing that was bugging Lawan. Up until this moment, they’ve heard…nothing from the outside. Not a thing. Nothing from the news. No messages on any of their phones about the floods. No health and safety warnings. Nothing.</p>
<p>And Donnie isn’t there.</p>
<p>...Lawan can do this on her own. She can still do this. Just gotta keep it together until they get evacuated.</p>
<p>Just gotta keep it together.</p>
<p>Keep it together.</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>Easier said than done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kosh: it's a pleasure to work with you<br/>lawan, to herself: is this man gay</p>
<p>forgive angie, she's a teenager who (as much as she'll never admit it) cares a lot about malley and doesn't know how to express it yet. dead malley in her eyes is the enemy. that'll change in a few, leave her be. donnie, well... that's for later.</p>
<p>thank you all for the kudos and the kind comments (and apparently thanks again to sirenc0re, this time for introducing shieldboy to this fic lol. hope you both enjoyed this chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. day 1 - news flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>557 Barclay Street turns on the news. Kosh and Mick have an argument.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we hit over 200 hits yesterday</p><p>that is actually insane. thank you all so much</p><p>please enjoy this (very dark) chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the news, they had been covering the flood for a while. At this point, almost everybody in Inkopolis knew what had happened, and that was all because of the constant news coverage.</p><p>It was a slightly different situation for 557 Barclay Street. Shockingly enough, most didn’t really feel the need to see the news about the flood. </p><p>Because, y’know. They were smack dab in the middle of it. </p><p>So nobody really felt the need to turn on the news.</p><p>Then, at one point, shortly after Angie had quit sulking and came back downstairs, while Lawan had called for a break and everybody was lounging around the desk, three guys from 244 had brought out their (rather comically oversized) flatscreen TV and played the news for the entire second-floor lobby.</p><p>This is what they said:</p><p>-</p><p>They made the emergency situation very clear. A dam turbine had failed, which had shut off power for a good chunk of the surrounding area. This basically validified Janko’s conspiracy theories in the eyes of, well, Janko. </p><p>Then, a lot of those theories sort of fell flat when they announced that there were backup generators in the area connected to the Zapfish power line that were going to be online and operating soon. Officials had made it clear that this was only a temporary solution, that if they kept the entire area on backup generators for long enough, any local Zapfish in the area were going to be overcharged while hooked in to the power grid. </p><p>The national guard, in an official statement, was working on picking up as many people as possible. They said that they were prioritizing those most at risk for pickup, meaning Inklings and the elderly. Cameras showed a flurry of helicopters flying around in the sky, most particularly national guard.</p><p>This was…strange to see. Besides a single news helicopter, nobody had seen any national guard choppers, much less any members of the guard, actually come to their neighborhood. One guy, a lobster, proposed that it was actually stock footage from a while ago.</p><p>Then, they took a closer look at where the choppers were flying, and saw that they’d all been flying around the <i>other</i> side of the dam. Not theirs.</p><p>It was recommended that nobody went outside, at all. Heavy rains were still falling, and at such a rate that it didn’t matter who was outside. Anybody, cephalopod or otherwise, could be suffocated. That, they explained, was the reason why rollout had been so slow so far. Also, they hadn’t yet been granted the sufficient permits to start looking into evacuation by boat.</p><p>If you were east of the stone spillway, they told you to expect flooding later on as a result of the spillway overtopping – it was filled to the brim. Emergency water pipelines that had been trying to divert rainwater into the spillway had been shut down – <i>temporarily,</i> they stressed, <i>temporarily</i> – to prevent the overtopping from getting any worse. Already it was spilling out the sides and into the neighborhoods below.</p><p>They played some footage of people being rescued on the east side, being pulled from fancy little condos in droves. The water was only up to their knees at most. Officials were mostly trying to prevent the dam at this point from overtopping, which would make the flooding worse. If you were west of the stone spillway, don’t worry, they said. Soon, the general area was going to be cleansed, and life should return back to normal soon. </p><p>There was no casualty count at the time, and they were trying to get in contact with a spread of apartment buildings in the area that had not yet turned on their backup generators.</p><p>Any subway or tram throughout the area was already shut down. There were only a handful of estimated deaths due to the fact that the majority of the water did not end up in a mostly-Inkling area. According to them, a respawn point had been connected and turned on. It had already saved the lives of fourteen different people. </p><p>Things should be drained and life could head back to normal by the end of maybe tomorrow, they claimed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this. </p><p>Well, almost everyone. </p><p>Everyone, really, except for Kosh, who just stared at the screen in silence.</p><p>-</p><p>What the news didn’t say was where the floodwater was going to end up. </p><p>All they mentioned was the “creation of an emergency, temporary spillway.” </p><p>The natural assumption was, for most of the people living in the neighborhood, that they would be using a subway tunnel to pull this off. There was one two blocks down, part of line 14 (informally called the ‘teal one’ by inhabitants – a precise if not too imaginative name), that bisected the neighborhood. It ran north to south for a long stretch, travelling underneath a pretty major road, before cutting out west along the coast in the south. If water was going to be diluted anywhere, it would be through that line, then out into the ocean.</p><p>Line 14 was already flooded, though. And with a little digging, Janko and Wabi figured out something else.</p><p>Local lobbyists had already been fiercely against its use as an underground spillway for the water, stating that “using it would do permanent and even irreplaceable damage to the tracks, which could take months to fix.” At its northernmost stop, it made a sharp right, went underneath the cement walls of the dam’s spillway, and traveled right into the neighborhood on the right – which, again, was mostly inhabited by Inklings. Again, flooding here was minimal and was being drained quickly into the sea due to teams working on and off. </p><p>Still, local neighborhood associations made it clear that if they couldn’t get to work on time, things would be bad – not just for the neighborhood, but for everyone.</p><p>“Think of the economy,” a prominent lawyer said, on TV, so that everybody could know he was smart and powerful. “A lot of these people are working essential jobs that help maintain our economy and because of the subway lines being shut down they don’t have anywhere to go. What are we supposed to do about that? We’re going to need our local economy to be kickstarted as quick as possible. Any plans to use this subway for drainage need to be changed, and fast.”</p><p>It was proposed, then, that the subways would be the first focus, and everybody on top seemed to agree that, yes, this was the best idea, and it would mean that people would be able to get out of their homes, even those on the left side of the spillway, who were sitting in several feet of water at this very moment. They, too, would be easily able to access these subways. It was completely logical.</p><p>Of course, this logic would require that most of the population on the left side was able to move close enough to get into the subway in the first place, which would require that the population there had access to enough boating equipment or waterproof suits or could actually swim in the murky water and get to their jobs without becoming extremely sick, but that was no bother, as long as you didn’t pay attention to the obvious flaws in such a plan, didn’t care about the permits needed for this to be pulled off.</p><p>Or, really, if you just didn’t care all that much about the left side in general.</p><p>Although Janko and Wabi didn't know it, in city official's emergency drainage plans, places all along the left side were being marked as ‘non-essential,’ a.k.a. the last places to be drained.</p><p>While tons of legal teams were being hired and fighting hard to move the water out of the subways first, city planners were scratching their heads. Where was the water going to go? Where could it go? Was it more important that people’s lives were saved or that the economy could start going again? God knows this was already costing billions in damages. How could they minimize the flood, and fast? </p><p>After all, the water was only going to get worse.</p><p>-</p><p>“Does anybody have the backpack? I need it for a second.”</p><p>“It is MY backpack; you are not HAVING it.”</p><p>“I need to borrow it, though!”</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes. Angie and Dead Malley were arguing again. He turned to Mick. “You have the milk?”</p><p>Mick nodded. He cut quite the image, the other man thought, standing in a yellow plastic suit, up to his knees in murky water, a lit cigarette in his mouth and a jug of milk in each hand, a big ol’ grin on his face.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s get a move on,” he said, beckoning with a jug.</p><p>“W-wait, hold on…!” Malley was desperately trying to carry what was definitely too much stuff in her arms. She uncomfortably made her way out the door and into the hall.</p><p>“Kid, do you not have like a bag or something?”</p><p>“Leave her alone, she didn’t have enough time to grab one,” Angie huffed.</p><p>“I-I’ve got it, don’t worry!” she called from outside the apartment. They heard something splash into the water. “Ah, jeez…”</p><p>Dead Malley sighed, then made her way out into the hallway. With the backpack.</p><p>Angie was pointedly insulted by this. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Helping her! Apparently, we are only having one bag!”</p><p>“Oh, what, she can have the bag but I can’t?!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Why?!”</p><p>“I like her more!”</p><p>Angie groaned, then treaded after her. </p><p>Then, the front door shut, and suddenly, it was just Kosh and Mick in the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchens were all small things. Cabinets lining the walls, two counters on either side, white fridge against the wall. A sink next to the fridge, a dishwasher next to that. On one side the wall opened up into a gap that allowed for something like a table, a counter that one could sit at, like a bar. White walls. An oven opposite the dishwasher. </p><p>Oh, and now every last one on this floor was filled with brown water, and this one had two guys in baggy yellow rubber jumpsuits and masks.</p><p>“…Mick.”</p><p>“Yeh?” The other man had taken the blue plastic container for themselves and had started to fill it with food.</p><p>“…are you sure this is right?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Taking food from people like this.”</p><p>Mick scratched the back of his head. “We aren’t really taking food from them. They sent us down here to pick it up. We keep enough for a meal. Simple.”</p><p>“…they need this more than we do.”</p><p>“What? Dude.” Mick turned to the other man. “We are literally starving. They’re offering us free charity and food. We get some food, the flood goes down, we go. That’s it.”</p><p>In that moment, Kosh looked…weary. Tired. Defeated. “…the flood’s not going to go down today.”</p><p>“…yeah, I mean. I guessed that, but…” Mick waved his hands around. “I mean. We have time. Right?”</p><p>“It’s not right to take advantage of people like this. They’re going to lose their homes, and we’re… taking their food. Charging them for letting them keep their things.”</p><p>“…Kosh, we need this food.”</p><p>“They need it too.”</p><p>“These people? That we’re helping? They’re going to be fine. We take a little food, they don’t have to go shopping for a bunch more later. This works out fine. The flood will be cleared out by the end of tomorrow. You’re severely overestimating how bad this is going to get.”</p><p>“Mick, they’re going to lose their homes.”</p><p>The other man scoffed. “Dude, I saw how silent you were earlier. I get that you're stressed. But listen: they’re not gonna lose their homes. There’s gonna be repairs to the building. They’re going to take out the carpets, sure. They’re going to have to check for water damage, yeah. But dude,” he turned back to stuffing food into the container, “this place is cement brick. It’s designed for way worse. This will suck for them, yeah, but they’re gonna be fine in the end, right?”</p><p>“…you don’t know, then.”</p><p>“I don’t know what?”</p><p>“You don’t know how bad this flood is going to get.”</p><p>Mick scoffed. “And you do?”</p><p>The silence was deafening.</p><p>Mick turned to the other man. “Kosh.”</p><p>“…yeah?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘I don’t know?’”</p><p>“…Mick, this is only going to get worse –”</p><p>“No, it’s not –”</p><p>“- they have to drain the water somewhere. They have to make sure it doesn’t spread down through all of Inkopolis, right? We saw the news. They contained it to this neighborhood as best they could. Now what?”</p><p>“What are you saying? They’re just going to use the subway line, right?”</p><p>“It’s not that simple.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s that simple! There were floods a few years ago and that’s what they did then, right?”</p><p>“No, it’s not. Mick. This is the dam that we’re talking about.”</p><p>“Yeah, so?”</p><p>“That is more than a million metric tons of water in the area. That is more than they’ve ever had to drain before. They’ve been cordoning off the area for a while now.”</p><p>“Kosh, this place isn’t just going to fall into the sea.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that it is –”</p><p>“Then what the hell are you saying, anyways?” Mick snapped the lid on the container and turned to the other man. “Why are you so worried about this?”</p><p>“…they’re going to drain the subway first.”</p><p>There was a beat. </p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“They’re going to drain the subway first. Not the neighborhood. Not the people living here. The subway.”</p><p>Mick was silent for a few moments, visibly digesting this. </p><p>Eventually, he scoffed again. “…okay, fine, so?”</p><p>“That means that for every day they aren’t draining the neighborhood, more people are going to lose their homes. Everybody on this floor is going to be homeless. We don’t know how many buildings are going to be condemned. We don’t know how many places are going to be destroyed and replaced with something new. What happens then?”</p><p>“Kosh –”</p><p>The other man slammed down his container. “What happens then, Mick?”</p><p>The skinny man turned away. “You’re being ridiculous.”</p><p>“Mick. Think of every low-rise apartment building in the area. Think about ours. Our place is thin plaster walls and crumbling brick. You think our apartment building is going to last in this floodwater?”</p><p>“Yeah, well –”</p><p>“Really? You think we’re going to be able to stay there?”</p><p>“I – yes? No? I don’t know, okay? God!”</p><p>“Every fucking person there is going to get evicted! We are going to get evicted, Mick!”</p><p>Mick slammed the milk jug on the counter. <i>“Would you just shut the fuck up?!”</i></p><p>The two of them stared at each other, panting.</p><p>“Yeah, I fucking know, okay?!” Mick was breathing heavily. “I fucking know that! I know that we’re probably gonna get evicted! I don’t know if any of our stuff is going to make it! At least these people can fucking <i>get</i> that privilege!”</p><p>“Mick –”</p><p>“At least the people in this damn building can actually fucking <i>get</i> someone to grab their stuff! To make sure what they have isn’t <i>ruined forever!</i> To make sure they can at least have something to eat! <i>We don’t have that!</i> We don’t have a buncha guys to go run down and grab all our stuff for us! <i>We don’t have that!”</i></p><p>“Mick!”</p><p>“So you know what? At least by doing <i>this,</i> we at least don’t have to <i>starve</i> for once! <i>Okay?!”</i> Mick threw his cigarette out into the sink. “This is – this is <i>reality</i> for us! You think what we’re doing takes advantage of people? Fine, maybe it does! Are we making everyone paranoid about how gross the damned water is? Yeah, probably! Does it mean that we can eat? That we have enough to go around for both of us? So we don’t have to spend <i>another fucking day</i> with either nothing to eat or just the same goddamned ramen packs for the billionth night in a row? Yes! Yes, it does! Let me at least have that, yeah?!”</p><p>“Well, then what?!” Kosh was shouting. “Then what? You think we can afford another place like that? You think we’ll be able to find another place like that? We might not even have your computer after this! That thing is up there,” he pointed blindly in the direction of their apartment, “and it was the only thing that kept us fed! Your job was the only thing that we had going for us, and now we might not even have that!”</p><p>“You have an internship! You’re on your way to a steady job! All we have to do is just wait, and that’s it, then you can go!”</p><p>“That’s not fast enough! We can’t afford that!”</p><p>“Then we can get other jobs!”</p><p>“Like what? Working two part time jobs each? Losing a limb at Grizzco every day? Having to sacrifice everything that we worked our asses off for, just to make ends meet?”</p><p>“We can figure it out! We have <i>always</i> figured it out!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to just take advantage of people because we’re about to fucking <i>lose</i> everything!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to fucking <i>starve</i> because I know we’re both about to wind up living on the FUCKING <i>STREET!”</i></p><p>The two were silent as they stared at one another, panting hard.</p><p>Then,</p><p>“…a-are you guys going to be homeless?”</p><p>They turned and realized Malley was staring at them in the doorway, holding Dead Malley’s backpack in her arms, tears streaming down her eyes.</p><p>Kosh felt his heart stop.</p><p>Mick realized he had started to cry, too, and turned away. “Fuckin’ – I don’t – I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t…”</p><p>Kosh just stared at the girl.</p><p>Malley sniffled. “I don’t want…I don’t want that.”</p><p>Kosh gestured vaguely, feeling lost. “I…it, it’s just…how…” He swallowed. “…how much have you heard?”</p><p>“We heard all of it.” Angie walked out from behind the door, looking shellshocked. Dead Malley stood behind her, nodding.</p><p>Shame settled deep into his stomach. “…I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Malley trembled with every word. “…a-are…are, are all of us going to be homeless?”</p><p>“…you, um, live on the third floor, right…?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Kosh sighed. “I think you’ll be okay.”</p><p>Angie visibly relaxed. “Oh…alright, that’s…”</p><p>“I…I-I…” Malley sniffled again. “I d-don’t want you guys t-to be…” She burst into tears.</p><p>Dead Malley hugged her from behind. Malley leaned into it.</p><p>Mick uneasily scratched at his neck, embarrassed and ashamed. He felt like he was fourteen years old again, scared and confused, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.</p><p>“…we’ll be fine.” Kosh said, trying to reassure. “I’m, ah, making it sound worse than it actually is…the water hasn’t reached our apartment yet, and I don’t know if it will, but…I think we can manage.”</p><p>“…I am homeless,” Dead Malley admitted quietly. “If you have…if you have friends, who will take care of you, then…it is not so bad.” She stared at Malley as she said this.</p><p>Mick shook his head, trying to wipe tears out of his eyes again. “…kid, you’re too young to be homeless.”</p><p>“It is, ah, it is a new thing.”</p><p>A smile graced his face. “What, just figured you’d, y’know, try it out for a bit?”</p><p>She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it is important to be trying new things, as they say.”</p><p>Mick snorted. Kosh rolled his eyes too.</p><p>“…that’s a really stupid joke,” said Angie, but she was cracking up too. </p><p>They giggled, and it hurt, and then there was silence.</p><p>Angie scratched the back of her neck. “…you can, uh…you can stay here, for a bit. I don’t know if Donnie will like it, uh, but…”</p><p>“Y-you could talk to Janko, maybe? Ask him?” Malley looked hopeful.</p><p>Mick pondered it for a moment. “…I mean, yeah, but he’s nuts, so it’s like.”</p><p>Malley giggled, still sniffling. Kosh elbowed him.</p><p>“What?” Mick elbowed him back in protest. “I’m not wrong!”</p><p>“He’s not nuts!” Angie fumed indignantly.</p><p>“He is somewhat ‘nuts,’” reasoned Dead Malley.</p><p>“You’re just saying that so you can disagree with me.”</p><p>“...maybe I am, maybe I am not. You cannot prove this.”</p><p>Malley giggled again. Kosh rolled his eyes, then looked back at Mick.</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>“…let’s get back upstairs,” the short man said, then placed his gloved hand gently on Mick’s. “We can talk about this later. Okay?”</p><p>Mick looked down at the water by his waist. </p><p>“…yeah. Okay.”</p><p>-</p><p>What the newscasters had failed to mention, and what the casualty count was already failing to account for, was the presence of the homeless.</p><p>Rent is high in a city as dense and crowded as this. A lot of the time, it’s nigh-impossible to live solo. And because a lot of the jobs for this area couldn’t always cover a single month’s worth of rent, people were always, always, always struggling to make it on their own.</p><p>However, not everybody got lucky enough to pull that off.</p><p>Sometimes, it was a health crisis. Something bad had happened either inside or outside of work and they’d had to take time away from their job – unpaid sick leave. Sometimes, they lost their jobs for a plethora of reasons – perhaps they were considered redundant, or the business had failed, or shut down and imported overseas. Sometimes, the bills got to people – heating bills, electric bills, medical bills. Too much to pay off all at once. Sometimes, a debt collector caught up with someone; sometimes, a mortgage; sometimes, student loans. Sometimes, they were just too loud, or had too many complaints placed against them, or were just a little too late to making a payment on their lease.</p><p>Or sometimes, a landlord got greedy, or stupid, or spiteful and cruel, and charged just enough extra the next month to make people get on their knees and <i>pray</i> there was at least a little something left in the piggy bank.</p><p>No matter the reason, sometimes, people just didn’t have enough money left for rent.</p><p>Well, when that happens, a lot of those folks end up broke. And that meant evictions.</p><p>A few got lucky. They got to stay with some friends, or some family, at least for a short time. </p><p>Not everyone’s lucky.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for someone to end up staying what they hoped would only be a week at most living out of their car. And then, that week would turn to a month, then another month, then another, then another.</p><p>What did that mean?</p><p>Empty lots and curbs filled with people living out of their cars, all up and down the neighborhood.</p><p>Well, let’s ask ourselves a question, then.</p><p>When the flood hit, what do you think happened to those people living out of their cars?</p><p>-</p><p>Remember the mid-sized sedan being pushed down the street?</p><p>Who could forget it? </p><p>Everybody on the damned street had seen it go, watched it eventually disappear under the waves.</p><p>What they couldn’t have known – what <i>nobody</i> could have known – was that there was somebody sleeping in that car once the flood hit it.</p><p>They were a betta fish. 26, maybe 27. Trying to make it work with two different part-time jobs. They’d been living out of their car for roughly a month. They’d taken a nasty fall the day prior – tripped and hit their head. They’d been trying to sleep off what they already suspected was a concussion.</p><p>That morning, their car was being pushed down the street by ‘liquid death.’</p><p>Well. </p><p>Let’s ask another question, then.</p><p>What do you think happened to them?</p><p>“Don’t step into the water.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, 200 hits. holy shit guys thank you all so much</p><p>i've been more or less lying in wait for this chapter. it was in part inspired by a girl i met who told me about her experience living in hawaii. it was also partly inspired by my own experience of sleeping out of a friend's car for a brief period of time</p><p>i'm doing a lot better now but that sort of made me thankful for being as lucky as i am. i have my own apartment that i share with some very kind folks and to this day i'm grateful for that. thank you all for reading this again, please leave kudos or comments if you want to see more</p><p>if you guys have any ideas of what you think is going to happen also please tell me in the comments i do want to hear your voices on this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. day 1 - a new tedium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dead Malley and Malley get closer. The day continues. The landlord sends out an email.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of the comments i got were really funny thank y'all. i'm excited to deceive everybody</p><p>well fuck it. i'm not content with this so far, but...fuck it. here's a shorter chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he doing okay?”</p><p>The nurse from 223, a polite black clam, nodded. “He should recover fine. We got lucky with the antibiotics that the other folks were willing to offer – they can treat the basics, at the very least. Even so, I’m worried he might contract something due to the quality of the water, so I’m trying to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“Good, okay. Tell me if you need anything else, I’ll try to keep in contact with you as much as I can.” Lawan turned around and tried to move through the crowd once again. </p><p>As she arrived at her little makeshift help desk in the second-floor lobby, Mick was there to greet her. He was sitting in her chair and wiping out the inside of a gaming console of some sort. It was waterlogged. Kosh was passed out in the opposite corner with the pile of sleeping seafolk, apparently.</p><p>“Where were you?” he remarked casually, cleaning out some gunk with a cotton ball.</p><p>“Talking to the nurse in 223. She’s taking care of that kid who got water in his legs, the Inkling one. Get outta my chair.”</p><p>“Oh, him? That’s rough.”</p><p>“Yeah, poor kid. Now get outta my chair already.”</p><p>“Yeah, hmm. Can’t help but feel bad for him, really.”</p><p>“Get outta my chair.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Mick gave her a bright grin.</p><p>Lawan attempted to tip Mick off of the chair. </p><p>“ACK - hey, hey, hey, alright, alright! Geez, I’m going!”</p><p>Finally. The seat was her own. The battle was won. </p><p>Victory was hers. </p><p>She really needed to go back to bed at some point.</p><p>“How’s everyone holding up?”</p><p>Mick scratched at his ribs. Do Inklings even have ribs? Oh, whatever. Lawan was a botanist, not a doctor, she couldn’t be asked to remember every biology fact. “Malley’s exhausted but keeps insisting she should keep going because Dead Malley keeps going, but Dead Malley only does it cause she’s stubborn and a big grump. She’s alright, though, she helped me pick the lock on some of the laundry machines.”</p><p>Lawan raised an eyebrow at this. “Does Kosh know about this?”</p><p>“No, he’s napping. But it’s fine. It’s a victimless crime and I let her keep half the money.”</p><p>“She’s the one who picked the locks, she should be able to keep all of the money.”</p><p>Mick huffed. “She offered to split it 50/50, not me.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause you would’ve taken all of it if she hadn’t.”</p><p>“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t, you’ll never know.”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes, then sighed. Mick grinned, satisfied, and started to reassemble the console.</p><p>“Is that even gonna work?”</p><p>“Probably not, but we already knew that.”</p><p>She huffed. “I’m glad you can still feel like you can make a profit out of all of this.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve already had this conversation with Kosh. No need to read me the riot act.”</p><p>Lawan glanced at Kosh, who was still napping in the pile. With all the ambient noise, she was kind of surprised that he was sleeping so soundly. He must’ve been pretty tired. “Oh yeah? What’d he say?”</p><p>Mick sighed. “He thinks that we’re taking advantage of people by trying to get food out of this.”</p><p>Lawan blinked, then sighed. “…I get how he feels, but…most everyone has plenty for a while. This flood is going to last a few days, sure, so it’s good we get all of people’s stuff out for them.”</p><p>“Eventually we’re going to have to keep getting everything for these guys. We've already had a request to pick up an entire queen-sized bedframe.”</p><p>“It’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, the right thing is <i>exhausting.</i> Sure would be nice if some of them could go down and get their stuff themselves. The water’s not that bad.”</p><p>“…Mick, you have to wear a suit just to be down there. That water’s still contaminated.”</p><p>“Yyyyyyeah, I know. I can still smell it.” He shuddered a little.</p><p>Lawan looked down at the table, at the list of people in front of her. There was still a ton to go.</p><p>The lobby doors opened, and Malley and Dead Malley appeared with a bunch of stuff. It looked pretty heavy. Malley, panting, set down her crate and started to unload it. Dead Malley, much more casually, set hers down in front of a pimply, anxious-looking urchin, who started thanking them profusely. All Dead Malley did was bow. </p><p>Lawan watched the two with thinly veiled concern. “…is Malley doing okay?”</p><p>Mick hesitated. “She’s…stressed. It’s good that she’s got DM.”</p><p>“…hm.”</p><p>“She said she was homeless, right? And that you guys are gonna take care of her, despite the whole…climbing-into-your-window thing?”</p><p>“…for now, I guess.”</p><p>“For now?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What, are you gonna send her back home?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Mick gaped. "You're kidding me."</p><p>Lawan sighed. “Listen, we’re going to have to at some point.”</p><p>“You’re actually kidding me. You're fucking with me here.”</p><p>“No, I’m not kidding – why would I be kidding you?”</p><p>“...Lawan, you’ve seen her bag. Angie said she had crowbars and turf war weapons in there. She got into your place, no problem.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she doesn’t have a single change of clothes, or any food –”</p><p>“Or any form of ID, and she doesn’t even talk about her parents or say that she misses home, and she looks like she hasn’t eaten in <i>days.</i> You all thought she was <i>dead</i> when you first saw her. That's more or less all we even <i>know</i> about this girl. Hell, all we’ve managed to get from her is that she ran away from a boarding school, and we don’t even know if <i>that’s</i> true. Where are you gonna send her?”</p><p>“Wh – I don’t know. Someone who can help her? I can’t let her stay.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because Angie and Donnie hate that idea, she broke into our house, and she’s still a stranger to me.”</p><p>“She’s <i>thirteen.</i> She is an <i>actual child.”</i></p><p>“Then I’ll contact the authorities and tell them that she’s someone’s missing kid.”</p><p>“Dude, she left, and from what I can tell, she <i>knew</i> she didn’t want to go back. She knows how to pick locks and shit. Who the fuck are you gonna be content sending her back to if she knows how to do shit like that?”</p><p>“Fine, I don’t know, I’ll contact someone. I’ll find someone. God.” Lawan leaned back and rubbed at her eye.</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow. “What, someone who’ll take care of her?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Mick turned to look at the other corner. Malley and Dead Malley were sitting down by the doors in front of a Gameboy they’d borrowed from one of the jellyfish kids. Malley was teaching the other girl to play something. DM looked enraptured by it.</p><p>He smirked. “…I think you’ve already got someone.”</p><p>Lawan stared at the two of them in a bitter silence.</p><p>-</p><p>Malley shivered.</p><p>The water was cold and she’s still wearing her pajamas underneath the suit. She feels like death.</p><p>Dead Malley roamed around the kitchen, trying to get the last of the food and some silverware. They’ve already been in this apartment before. They went in here earlier to try and get some tech. Mick and Kosh had to awkwardly carry a flatscreen above the water. It was nearly impossible to get out the front door. It took like fifteen minutes.</p><p>Now it’s just the two girls. Dead Malley gets the food, Alive Malley holds the container.</p><p>The other cephalopod was trying to fish something out of the bottom of a cabinet when Malley decided to ask her something.</p><p>“…uh, DM?”</p><p>“Yes?” Her voice was strained. She’s in an awkward position trying to both reach down and back as far as she can without getting the mask filter on her suit wet. It’s a difficult process. </p><p>“…why are you helping us out?”</p><p>“…I am simply trying to earn my stay here.” </p><p>“Earn your stay?”</p><p>“Yes. I am a, er, a guest at your home. It is what I can do to help.”</p><p>“…I think you earned it. You’ve been really helpful to me…I don’t know if I could do this stuff by my own…” Malley shifted uncomfortably, blushing.</p><p>Dead Malley finally grabbed the can. “That is true, you could not.”</p><p>“Wha – okay, jerk, I take it back, I can definitely do this on my own.”</p><p>“No you cannot.”</p><p>“DM!”</p><p>Dead Malley barked out a laugh. “It is fine.” She treaded delicately through the water and put the last can into the container, then snapped the lid shut. “I do not think I could do this alone, either.”</p><p>Malley blushed. “O-oh?”</p><p>“I feel safer with someone by my side. I used to, ah, work in a squad of four. It is safer in numbers, with people that you can trust, yes?”</p><p>“Y-you trust me?”</p><p>Dead Malley blinked. “…I think so, yes. Huh. I just realized this.” </p><p>She turned around and grabbed the other container full of food, huffing a little.</p><p>“…I think I can trust you too,” murmured Malley, smiling a little.</p><p>“Of course, you can trust me, I am the most trustable person there is. I am worthy of trust. Yes.”</p><p>“D-don’t say it like that, it makes you sound suspicious!”</p><p>“What? Me? I could never be suspicious, how dare you. This is such a slander.”</p><p>Malley giggled, and the two leave the apartment.</p><p>-</p><p>By 4 PM, almost everyone was doing okay.</p><p>A lot of people were worried, sure. Most of the folks who lived on the first floor felt, in the words of a rather apathetic lobster, “kinda bummed out.” There were plans going through to get the water gone, right? It sucks, you lost some stuff, but the apartment is still there. Each apartment’s outer walls were made of cement brick, so besides a few thin plaster walls in the center, they probably aren’t going to get kicked out. They might have to hire someone to clean out the carpet, and they’re going to have to look into new beds for a bit, but their stuff is still there. </p><p>That “grumpy urchin and her funky crew of rubber suit people,” as one jellyfish kid put it, were still getting all sorts of belongings out of the first floor. They’d divided and conquered pretty well. Most of the tech stuff was out – it was waterlogged, but a lot of it was fixable. All the expensive stuff was out. All the food was getting saved, so that was good. People had changes of clothes. The laundry machines on the second floor were running okay, after a technician from the third floor went and took a look at them.<br/>
It could be a lot worse, right?</p><p>See, it’s really important to look on the bright side of things, especially during an event like this. You lose a lot of precious belongings, but the kids are safe. You don’t have anything to sleep on, but you’ve got your phone and your computer and laptop and stuff. People on the second floor are offering places to rest. Things are scary, but everybody is safe.</p><p>That one Inkling kid who got water in his leg is getting treated, and he was throwing up a lot of murky water, at first, but he’s doing a lot better now. Him and his parents are staying with the nurse and her kids. Every now and then someone comes by to see how he’s doing. The kid’s a lil’ tropper, that’s for sure. For some reason, everyone’s managed to unite around this one poor kid who (fortunately) loves all the attention he’s getting. </p><p>Of course, that meant at some point Lawan had to step in and say that he was exhausted and people needed to let him get some sleep. It’s become an unspoken rule that you have to leave anybody and everybody in apartment 223 alone.</p><p>By around five or so, people are generally losing faith. The pickup crew is getting tired. The urchin who’s running it is starting to get real stressed out. A few of the guys have started to get into arguments. </p><p>The only two people on the crew that have been going down consistently are high-strung 13-year-old cephalopods, the cranky spastic that apparently broke into somebody’s house and the weepy one has apparently tripped and fallen into the water twice. </p><p>At one point, a fight broke out between some meathead and a stoner from 220. (Mick placed bets on the stoner and won.) Lawan intervened immediately. The meathead tried to shove her out of the way. He ended up getting the entire palm of his hand pierced by spines. Lawan dragged him into a bathroom in 255 and shouted at him for half an hour straight, then collapsed at her desk. </p><p>Donnie hasn’t come downstairs once.</p><p>At this point, the biggest enemy becomes boredom. Most of the people on the second floor have nowhere to go. Where can they go? Their homes are flooded. They sit around with piles of stuff that they’ve collected, stuff that they don’t have any idea what to do with now that they have no house to put them in. Refrigerators have become overstocked with shared food, covered in color-coded tape or permanent marker messages as to what belongs to who. Introductions and names have already been tossed around a lot. The backup generator is running at a nice enough pace, and they do check on it every now and then, but Lawan isn’t sure how long it’s going to last. She asks people to try and conserve power, just in case. It’s a fruitless effort – tons of people are just sitting in the hallways, on their phones, trying to distract themselves. </p><p>Rain beats against windows. Every drying rack is filled with clothes, towels, bedsheets - you name it. There are quite a few people who sit around and just point hair dryers at their wet clothes and hope for the best. It’s a long and tedious affair. </p><p>At some point, a mussel gets up and starts duct-taping hair dryers to random things so they can rest their arms. It works okay, for the most part, until a hair dryer from like forty years ago gets so hot that it looks like the plastic is about to melt. Moments before it gets turned off, it spits out black smoke, and they have to rush it to a sink to put out the fire.</p><p>The sink spits out brown water. Lawan issues warnings to everyone about water conservation.</p><p>The floods are starting to get higher. But there’s been tons of promises as to how they’re going to clean up the water. They’ve already started draining some areas of the city. “The idea,” the mayor of Inkopolis said, “is that we do this in parts.” The plan is to section off the flooded parts of the city and drain each individual part. Most of Inkopolis central is managing to do okay, they’re getting taken care of pretty fast. Start in the south, move up through the neighborhood. </p><p>Sure, Barclays Street is sectioned to be last, and they’re doing the other neighborhood across the concrete spillway before they even bother to start on theirs, and the dam is still spilling water, but it’s manageable. They’ve got food. They’ve got a lot of their good stuff back. That one guy got his bass guitar back, and, as it turns out, he really sucks at playing bass guitar, but at least he’s happy. Again, it’s a battle against boredom.</p><p>Janko and Wabi have been pitching their ideas about Grizzco to everyone at this point. Wabi clearly hates the attention and keeps hissing in Janko’s ear, but the anemone is way too happy to keep chatting everybody up. He’s swayed half the apartment floor, and now almost everyone thinks that Grizzco Industries has something to do with it. Mick keeps calling him an idiot. Kosh just watches it all in an eerie and defeated silence. </p><p>By six o’ clock, Donnie reappears and has cooked Lawan, Angie, and Malley something to eat, using the food that they’ve all been allowed to keep. Lawan is happy to see her. Her position as the de facto leader is reminding her of her part-time job as a cashier at a local pharmacy more and more, and she’s starting to hate it. </p><p>She doesn’t ask her why she’s been up in the apartment the entire time. She doesn’t ask her why she hasn’t been able to help. She doesn’t tell her about the meathead, or the arguments between the kids, or how stressed and tired and scared she is. She just smiles and laughs. Says she's happy to see her.</p><p>Donnie makes a promise about taking care of the plants before she disappears for the rest of the day.</p><p>This time, Dead Malley doesn’t get anything to eat, for some reason. Malley splits her meal with the other girl. </p><p>Angie pretends that she isn’t secretly angry about that. </p><p>She’s not a very good actor. The argument she had with Mick earlier has settled into her stomach and it’s bothering her. She doesn’t care about her. At the same time, she doesn’t want to see her go around hungry. Which means that…she cares about her. But she doesn’t, even though…she does. Fuck, this is hard.</p><p>Kosh and Mick also get nothing are forced to borrow a microwave.</p><p>The volunteer crew goes on a temporary break to eat, but this gets interrupted when an argument breaks out about someone’s hair dryer being waterlogged.</p><p>Around 7:30, it’s announced the leak has finally been stopped for good. It took approximately fourteen hours to fix. A long vertical crack had appeared in the wall above the broken turbine and it had taken millions of dollars just to prevent the dam from snapping into pieces completely. It’s an ugly, hasty-looking fix. Nobody trusts it to last for long. A bunch more people lose faith.</p><p>Someone’s pointed out that a bunch of fake charities appeared out of nowhere, all of which stating that they were meant to help protect “children in need” from the floodwater. On the first floor, the floodwater is up to Kosh’s neck. He awkwardly swims around through the water. </p><p>Angie kept leaving to take showers, but stopped when the shower drain started spitting out something, and now is refusing to keep going back down there. That’s probably for the best. Her snow-pants are getting gross, and she feels sweaty all the time. She complains about this to Malley. Angie says more or less everything on her mind to Malley at this point.</p><p>You know, Malley. The girl who has been in an uncomfortable rubber suit that is not just sweaty and gross, but also covers her entire body. The girl who keeps having to unstick her tentacles from the inside of the hood. Who's been literally working the entire day - only two fifteen minute breaks for lunch and dinner. Who also doesn’t say any of this. </p><p>The only thing that Angie doesn’t say is that at one point one of her socks got a little wet earlier. </p><p>She doesn’t know how – her snow-pants are packed so tightly inside her giant leather boots that it’s practically air-tight. It was only a little wet, just above her ankle. She knows that if she says something now they’ll take her off the team and she doesn’t want that.</p><p>People are tired, and exhausted. A lot of them are convinced that A) Grizzco was responsible for this somehow, B), their homes or beyond saving, or C) all of the above. </p><p>Others are more optimistic. They think that they’re going to be okay. The government officials told them they expected the water to be cleaned out by tomorrow evening at the latest. They could return to their homes. Things would be different, but there have been promises of reparations from the government paid out to those whose homes have been affected, so they’ll be covered. They’re gonna be okay. They’re all gonna make it. It’s going to be fine.</p><p>Then, around eight o’ clock, an email appears from the landlord.</p><p>And the faith is shattered.</p><p>-</p><p>The email from the landlord, to summarize, says as follows:</p><p>Anybody who is living on the first floor is going to be temporarily evicted until the floodwater goes away. This might last for an “unforeseeable amount of time.” During this time period, repairs will be done to all carpeting, walls, the laundry room, and anything else that might need to get fixed. For those that have homeowner’s insurance, any repairs will be taken care of. Otherwise, it will be billed to the tenants themselves.</p><p>Hardly anybody does. This neighborhood is considered high-risk and insurance is both difficult and expensive to achieve.</p><p>Once the floodwater goes, they will not be forced to leave the property, but it is “highly recommended” that they seek shelter elsewhere. The email does say that according to their lease contracts these evicted tenants are legally at most guests, and can only stay in these apartments for a maximum of eight days before they are in violation of the leases.</p><p>What the email does not say is that because the entire first floor consisted of exactly sixty different apartments, and that due to expensive rates most of these apartments were inhabited by on average three people or more to a single suite, the landlord is essentially confirming the eviction of roughly more than two hundred different people in one e-mail.</p><p>The landlord expresses their condolences.</p><p>Rent is due on the eighteenth.</p><p>-</p><p>As everybody in the second-floor lobby read the email, it was dead silent. </p><p>Minutes passed.</p><p>“…<i>shit,”</i> muttered a stonefish. </p><p>Then, somebody started to cry, and arguing broke out in droves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's all downhill from here, trust me.</p><p>a "quick" note on the two mal's:</p><p>dead malley and malley work together so well because A) they don't expect anything of each other, and B) they're naïve little kids.<br/>dead malley in her mind wants to trust malley desperately because this is the only person that's actually forgiven them for anything she's done. she's working desperately hard trying to earn that forgiveness. malley of course not only pities her, but can sympathize with her directly (for reasons i will get into later i promise). she's the only person who actually has given her forgiveness because she understands that DM has had to go through a lot of terrible things and that even if she did something wrong - accidental breaking and entering -  she did it only because she had to. malley understands this and forgives them as a result. DM has gone through some capital-S Shit and malley has too, and mal understands that she doesn't have to do anything to earn that forgiveness.<br/>dead malley however wants forgiveness from EVERYBODY and although she's starting to get there with lawan, who is more or less getting there on her own terms, she's barely started chipping away at angie's sanity and although it isn't shown often she's LIGHTYEARS away from winning over donnie.<br/>mick and kosh don't care at worst and understand DM at best because mick also ran away from home as a kid, technically, for reasons i will get into later, and kosh, being the huge bleeding heart wuss he is, was kind enough to help him out. ironically enough, michael "moral gray means it's OK" o'keefe has become a voice of reason in favor of keeping DM around.</p><p>also, yes, mick's last name is o'keefe. that's your little tidbit of lore for today. more last names will come up later. also sorry for like that entire fuckin' thesis at the end there holy shit</p><p>thank you all again for the kind comments! i'm very excited for these next few chapters! thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. day 1 - crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the eviction notice. The birth of a new community of angry dipshits. Angie encounters a small issue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: death of several homeowner associations, read at your own risk. oh, and vomiting</p><p>also holy shit this one gets hectic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not to say that the tenants didn’t do everything in their power to stop this from happening. They really tried.</p><p>Immediately several of them pooled onto their devices and started to send a flurry of emails towards their landlord. These ranged from appeals of all kinds to accusations towards the character of their landlord to questions about what this meant and what the landlord meant by “unforeseeable amount of time.”</p><p>They were met with radio silence.</p><p>Then, several of them immediately started talking to Lawan all at once. Begging them to go down and grab their things. Trying to force them into getting as much as they could. </p><p>And immediately, things got a lot worse.</p><p>Lawan had to do everything in her power to make it clear that yes, they were already doing as much as they could, no they couldn’t save everything within the next few hours. Yes, they were all stressed out and scared too. No, they wouldn’t allow people to go downstairs and grab things themselves.</p><p>But the crowd of people begging and demanding grew big. Too big.</p><p>And some of them started to make desperate attempts to get past Lawan and down the stairs.</p><p>Down to what would ultimately be almost immediate deaths.</p><p>The second floor lobby began to form a crush of people trying to get out the door.</p><p>Angie immediately ran over to one end of the hallway and started blocking people from taking the staircase. Janko and Wabi after some convincing did the same at the other end, for the other stairs. Some of the more sympathetic and reasonable tenants did the same, joining forces and making a wall. The lobby quickly dissolved into screaming matches. </p><p>The squad of four was sent downstairs with what was left on their lists and immediately got to work as fast as they could. Posters, paintings, covers, any remaining stuffed toys, shampoo and conditioner, plates and glasses and dishes, family heirlooms that didn’t yet make the cut beforehand. Anything that was anything was coming upstairs, and that meant <i>everything.</i></p><p>Lawan stayed at the lobby doors and suddenly found herself as part of a chain of seafolk locking arms and trying to stop the more panicked tenants from trying to get downstairs. They were for the most part successful in preventing people from going downstairs. Some of the bigger folk who were on their side were preventing people from getting in and out.</p><p>In a panicked frenzy, they were able to prevent everyone from getting through to the staircase, shouting and pleading that going down there without any form of protection was nothing short of an absolute disaster. The Squids in Suits, as they were starting to be called, were running back and forth, essentially dumping things on the ground before running off. They split into two pairs and more or less ransacked apartments to get as much as they could.</p><p>The chains of seafolk trying to stop the panicking people from getting in and out were successful, for the most part, from preventing anybody from getting by.</p><p>The moment that scared almost everyone off was when a little kid slipped through. </p><p>He was a red snapper. All he wanted was to get his turf war gun. A Splattershot Junior. He crawled between a guy’s legs and darted down the stairs. </p><p>If he hadn’t hesitated once he saw the water, that might have been it for him. His mother burst over and nabbed him as quick as she could. She wasn’t sure what side to take in the beginning.</p><p>Then, she saw the water herself.</p><p>The next thing the kid knew, he was being held in his mother’s arms as she begged and pleaded, shouting at the other tenants about the water.</p><p>It was black as oil.</p><p>A few people crawled up in stranger’s apartments and clung to each other, sobbing shamelessly, afraid of the days to come.</p><p>-</p><p>The squad of four was tearing through the first floor like they were on speed.</p><p>Dead Malley unhooked an entire flatscreen from a wall and ran with it held above her head like an explorer trying to dart through piranha-infested water. Then, she had to go back down and get the wires and the DVD player. Malley couldn’t get to some of the items in a locked chest so she just dragged the entire thing up the staircase, its contents banging and rustling the entire way up. Kosh emptied out entire cabinets of plates and cutlery stuffed with towels and rags, carried them upstairs one at a time, forty to fifty pounds of ceramics and glass at a time, and ran back down, apartment through apartment, from 101 to 160 and back. Mick emptied out a trash can at one point, dumping out its contents into a corner, tied it to his back with some rope and duct tape, and started stuffing random items into it, running upstairs and dumping the contents out onto one of the couches.</p><p>Everything Must Go.</p><p>It was one of the most exhausting things they’d ever do in their entire lives.</p><p>They got a commission to take a dude’s entire bed at one point. Have you ever tried dragging an entire metal bedframe through a quarter mile of chest-high water? It’s harder than it sounds. The mattress, completely waterlogged, had to be abandoned in the end, left in the front lobby by the glass doors.</p><p>Every time they got back upstairs it was shouting, shouting, shouting. Malley was a panicking and crying mess. Mick shouted some of them down, telling them to fuck off with everything he could manage, despite his voice cracking and growing hoarser and hoarser. </p><p>Somebody, a woman in business attire, made a grab at Dead Malley’s suit, shamelessly begging to let her borrow it. The girl panicked and swatted at the woman in a flurry of open palm slapping. The woman backed off; the throes of outrage got louder.</p><p>The entire time, Kosh was muttering underneath his breath, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” and nobody either noticed or took the time to ask him why.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>For all the hustling and bustling, only one actual fistfight broke out. </p><p>It was between a panicked and furious-looking black crab, a manlet of a man, full of muscle, bursting with energy and looking for a fight…and Janko, desperately blocking the staircase door with his body. Wabi was shouting their little head off begging him to reconsider. If he punched the sea anemone, he would’ve been shocked by his poison or even worse. The guy told him if he didn’t move it, he was going to be beaten black and blue. </p><p>Janko gulped, tightened his grip on the doorframe, and closed his eyes, accepting his fate.</p><p>And then a dog shark fucking <i>clocked</i> the guy.</p><p>I shit you <i>not.</i> </p><p>A punch like that could’ve gone through a car door. This dog shark, out from left field, grabbed the guy with one arm, and as the black crab whirled around to face him, sucker-punched him so hard that the poor guy fell down like a sack of flour. His punch was quicker than a damned whip.</p><p>Jawed. Lights out. Out cold. Starched.  Quitter hitter to the dome. A professional dick in the dirt. The kind of a left-hook that professional boxers see in their nightmares.</p><p>K-fucking-O.</p><p>The north side went real quiet.</p><p>The dog shark was this skinny looking dude in a wife beater. He looked like a gang member of some kind – tattoos all over his arms, piercings in his gills. He was glaring at the entire world. A few other dog sharks had gathered up behind him, arms folded.</p><p>Dude turned around to the entire hall and shouted, “THE NEXT GUY WHO TRIES ANYTHING LIKE THIS SHIT GETS FUCKIN’ <i>ICED,</i> BRO,” and then he stomped down the hallway, his buddies in tow.</p><p>Janko and Wabi both let out a collective sigh of relief. The tenants circled away from the north side stairs in shocked silence.</p><p>They more or less just left the black crab there on the ground until the morning came.</p><p>-</p><p>The first panicking person in the crowd of angry protesting in the lobby, the first one to finally settle down and do something about the onslaught of bargaining, surprisingly enough, was one of the more vocal people who were getting evicted. A stressed-out mother of 5, a globefish who’d been trying to get downstairs as fast as she could.</p><p>Maybe it was the vast sea of arguments. Maybe it was the fight on the north side, if it even could be called that. Maybe it was the mother holding her kid and begging them not to do what he nearly did. Maybe it was the look on Malley’s tear-streaked, trembling face.</p><p>But whatever it was, she stopped herself, and she came to accept something deep and cold and cruel inside of her. She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself not to back down from what she was about to do.</p><p>Then, she leaned over the desk, her place coming up quick on the list, and shouted at Lawan, “Take me off the list!”</p><p>The sea urchin blinked. “What?”</p><p>“Take me off the list! I’ve got everything I need!”</p><p>Lawan’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?!”</p><p>She nodded firmly. No going back now.</p><p>Suddenly, another guy shouted, “take me off the list!”</p><p>And just like that, half of the resistance suddenly splintered.</p><p>“Take me off the list! 104!”</p><p>“108, take me off the list!”</p><p>“149! I’m good! Take me off the list too!”</p><p>“133, just grab the pillows! Nothing else! Just the pillows!”</p><p>Lawan frantically pulled out her pad and pen and started scribbling, all up and down, manically crossing out apartment numbers and items. Apartment door keys were being handed out back and forth. The sea urchin let out an uncharacteristic smile of manic relief. </p><p>Dead Malley came up the stairs holding half an apartment’s worth of belongings, already dreading having to grab another few boxes’ worth of the stuff...and was told to just grab a few mugs and a coffee grinder. </p><p>You could’ve tasted the relief that came off of her at the news. She bowed again and darted back downstairs.</p><p>While this all happened, another new idea was descending upon the tenants.</p><p>-</p><p>Lawyers throughout Inkopolis checked their emails and started seeing things about unfair evictions from 557 Barclay. They got calls from assorted clients, both new and on-file. They took everything into account, announced their fees, and when they got hung up on, just moved on to the next target.</p><p>The suddenly flurry caused by the evictions of 200 or so people all at once was definitely newsworthy.</p><p>However, a lot of their calls for help weren’t met with anything in return. The landlines for many local lawyers were already being filled to the brim.</p><p>A slew of legal action was exploding all across the Second Dam, and although they didn’t know it immediately...557 Barclay wasn’t the only place facing sudden evictions.</p><p>-</p><p>But, eventually, one of them did find out. Just before nine o’clock that night.</p><p>In a response email, their lawyer revealed to them that they’d received emails like this all up and down the board. They’d been taking in emails just like theirs all day. They were totally swamped.</p><p>So, a stoner from 220 got in contact with a couple of their buddies, and found out that they’d gotten an email just like theirs. And the man o’ war got in contact with some of his coworkers, all construction workers, and found out that tenants living in their apartment buildings had gotten a similar email, too. And the telescope fish from 142 texted his friends in his book club and found out a few of them had gotten similar emails on top of that.</p><p>And then the jellyfish mother who asked the Squids in Suits to go downstairs and fetch some of her belongings in the first place, the very first person to make a request, called up her sister, and she found out that her sister had received the exact same email she did, despite living several few blocks away. Each word, besides the addresses, was verbatim. The exact same message in each of the emails. Word-for-word copied and pasted.</p><p>Almost entirely unchanged.</p><p>Janko and Wabi pulled out their laptop and consulted local forums and found out people had been receiving the same types of emails all across the board. And, sure enough, a lot of them matched up word for word. One guy had accidentally gotten an email meant for the apartment block across the street for him.</p><p>They pulled up a map of the neighborhood, divided them building by building, and started piercing together who got emails from who, connecting landlords to the respective businesses and conglomerates that owned them. Then, they started comparing times the emails were sent out, times the emails had been received.</p><p>Most were sent out within five to ten minutes of each other.</p><p>Something nasty was afoot.</p><p>-</p><p>In the back of her mind, Lawan briefly thought about Donnie, and realized she still wasn’t here with her.</p><p>-</p><p>The nasty level of arguing and collision course that had resulted from this entire experience did something to a lot of the tenants.</p><p>Before, a lot of them had been mulling about. Not really doing anything. Trying not to think about anything.</p><p>Then, the eviction notice came, and the infighting that resulted from that was…tremendous. Everyone was worried about what this might mean for them. Everyone was worried about their homes. A lot of them weren’t yet accepting the fact that they were homeless. Displaced.</p><p>Then, as the arguing wore on, they became more and more in touch, and more and more horrified, with their reality. They thought that there really was nothing that could be done.</p><p>Then, folks remembered what desperate times called for in the first place.</p><p>Suddenly, people were putting things out into a charity system. Items like towels and changes of clothes were being offered wholesale. Ovens and kitchens became something of community spaces. Areas became sanctioned off entirely for putting trash and putting people. Requests to go down and fetch more tools became humbler. Lawan was suddenly appointed head of staff once again and began to jot down trade ideas and tools. Laundry detergent being traded for spare clothing. Cutlery for a towel. One guy traded an entire antique tea-set for just a jumbo bag of ice. </p><p>A bartering system broke out. People were trading items with other people. Lawan became split between a system of getting people to get downstairs and getting people to trade with one another responsibly. Some of them were getting commissions to help cook their own food in the kitchens of strangers later on. People got together in droves and started assigning themselves underneath group names, dividing up responsibilities. </p><p>This, they realized, was going to become something of a group responsibility that none of them could really escape from. </p><p>Strangers comforted other strangers. Places to sleep became more concrete. Living rooms became decorated with pillows and thick clothes strewn about at random as people settled into the idea of living with random others in their own apartment blocks, (typically) for the first time.</p><p>At the same time, a bunch of them were getting in contact with the outside, with other apartment buildings along the street, on every block. Local forums were blowing up with people talking about what they could do. What they had to do. How they could help.</p><p>Immediately, with that came a flurry of ideas. People calling in old favors to others. People getting in contact with people who owed them past debts. Plans formed along the basis of dudes who knew a dude who knew a dude who knew <i>another</i> dude who had this cousin who might be able to help. This bizarre collective of people within the neighborhood talking and shouting, like something out of a scene at a stock market. Buying and selling used wares for other wares.</p><p>Hundreds of people, evicted and not-evicted, suddenly found themselves forming a united council, bonding through the art of the barter.</p><p>-</p><p>The cluster of Homeowners Associations in the area tried in vain to tamp down on this. A lot of them were members from the outside. A few were directly connected to landlords. A few of them were minor landlords themselves.</p><p>Suddenly, a lot of folks found out that their Homeowners Association had been billing them a couple hundred bucks every month without their knowledge.</p><p>By the end of that night, seven major local Homeowners Associations were dissolved by near unanimous voting by mostly non-council members, who brutally and forcefully hijacked their way into meeting rooms and, at the behest of their moderators, began polls to legally have them dismantled from the inside. The solution was to elect several new members to boards who didn’t have expressly stated numbers of council members – or, a lack of limits placed on how many council members there actually <i>could</i> be – and then have those members vote to end the activities of their respective local Homeowners Association.</p><p>In their place came a cluster of new ideas and conclusions. People getting in contact with other people. The birth of a vicious and teething new cluster of seafolk all across the area. Gang members, retirees, people young and old, it didn’t matter.</p><p>Lawyers were suddenly teaming up with one another. Those who originally represented one client at a time found themselves representing anywhere from twenty to fifty. So, they started joining forces with other people, getting in contact that way. </p><p>Then, amidst all of the talking, an electrician living two blocks south of 557 Barclays contacted their worker’s rights union and told them of the situation.</p><p>Underneath all that cold water, something was boiling hotter than Hades in the low-rise apartments along the Second Dam.</p><p>-</p><p>Lawan slammed her hands down on the table. “No, I can’t put you farther along the queue!”</p><p>“All of my stuff is still down there!”</p><p>“There are other people trying to get their things recovered too! We’ve already gotten your things several times, we can’t be moving your entire apartment up here too!”</p><p>“But I need my mattress!”</p><p>Angie stood by, feeling slightly ill. Most of the crowd had thinned out. She’d been relieved of her duties by the staircase. Janko and Wabi, feeling entirely too damned exhausted and stressed out from the earlier debacle with the black crab and the dog shark, had retreated in silence to their room. People were still arguing and debating throughout the lobby.</p><p>“We can’t try and pick up an entire goddamned king-sized mattress! That’s asking for way too much!”</p><p>“How do you know? You haven’t tried it!”</p><p>“Okay, have YOU ever tried dragging a waterlogged entire king-sized mattress through water? It’s completely soaked through! You’re not going to be able to dry that out by the end of tonight!”</p><p>“Okay, you know what?” The moray eel was fuming. “I’m sick of this. I’m sick of having to wait for your little teams to go down there and try to do everything yourselves, just so you can get a cut of my food. What’s going to stop me from going down there, huh? Why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Lawan groaned and pinched her brow. “At least fifty other people within the last hour <i>alone</i> have come up to me and asked that same question, and I am telling you, for the UMPTEENTH FUCKING TIME, that that is an <i>awful idea.</i> You are going to get <i>sick.</i> All the water down there is <i>actual sewer water.</i> Why do you think everything smells like a fucking sewer right now?”</p><p>“So what?" He folded his arms. "If you’re not gonna go down there and grab it, then I don’t have any choice, do I?!”</p><p>“No, you do! It’s the choice of <i>not going down there.”</i></p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p>“Because you’re going to get sick!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, if I’m going to get sick just from going down there,” he gestured at Angie, “why is it that she can go down there just fine and get whatever she wants?”</p><p>“That’s – she’s not –”</p><p>“How do I know you guys aren’t stealing our stuff? You could just be going down there and looting everything –”</p><p>“We haven’t been doing that!”</p><p>“– without us knowing? How should we trust you not to steal our stuff?”</p><p>“Because if we did you would have already found out already!”</p><p>“How would we?!”</p><p>“The flood isn’t going to last forever, and anything of value down there that we haven’t <i>already brought up</i> would be instantly noticeable if we tried to steal them! You are going to be able to go back down at some point! If we tried to take anything while we were down there, the moment this flood clears up, <i>you would be able to see that it's gone!</i> You would know that we took it! There is literally no point in trying to steal anything because you would find out like <i>immediately!"</i></p><p>“Okay, that’s it. I call bullshit. I’m going down there and finding out.”</p><p>
  <i>“You are going to get sick!”</i>
</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He pointed at Angie, who had broken out into a nervous sweat. “She's barely even wearing any protection! If that water's so bad, then how come <i>she’s</i> just fine?!”</p><p>Angie was silent for a moment, her eyes unfocused.</p><p>And then she suddenly gagged.</p><p>Lawan blanched. “Oh shit – someone grab a bucket or something –”</p><p>The moray eel recoiled in shock. Janko, panicking, grabbed an empty trash can and gave it to the spider crab, who collapsed to her knees, hunched over it and gagged again. Wabi hid in his hair, covering their eyes, muttering “oh god oh god I can’t look” under their breath over and over again.</p><p>“Shit, how am I going to tell Donnie about this,” mumbled Lawan. People awkwardly stared at the poor girl. The moray eel tried to quietly slink away into the background.</p><p>Angie gagged once more, then vomited into the trash.</p><p>-</p><p>Malley dropped off the last container of food, then looked around the lobby.</p><p>It was…quiet. People had crawled into corners with their belongings and had tried to go to sleep.</p><p>She glanced around the room. “…where’s Lawan?”</p><p>“We’re done for today,” said Mick, scratching his neck.</p><p>“Wait, what? Why?”</p><p>“Angie’s sick with something,” grumbled Kosh. “We delivered the last thing for today. That’s everyone’s food, at least, right?”</p><p>“Are you guys serious?!” shouted someone from down the hall.</p><p>“Oh for – we already talked about this!” Kosh shouted back.</p><p>“When are you gonna pick up my stuff?!”</p><p>Mick groaned. “We ALREADY picked up your stuff! Go to bed!”</p><p>“Fuck you, man, I want my back pillow!”</p><p>“Go borrow someone else’s back pillow, then!”</p><p>“How am I supposed to sleep without my back pillow?!”</p><p>Mick pinched his brow. “Mate, our friend is sick, yeah? Jog on, we’re on break, and we’re going to bed. Piss off!”</p><p>“Eh, fuck you!”</p><p>Mick made a rude gesture.</p><p>“That was the codfish from 159, yes?” asked Dead Malley, following up with a container of cleaning items. She collapsed to the ground, panting.</p><p>“Yeah. God, what a pain in the neck.”</p><p>Dead Malley made a move to repeat the gesture, but Kosh caught her hand before she could.</p><p>“Ah, geez…” Malley looked panicked. “What are we gonna do about Angie?”</p><p>Dead Malley bowed respectfully to the person she was delivering to, an exhausted-looking hairtail fish, then turned around. “Are we sleeping now?”</p><p>“Looks like it, I think. What now?”</p><p>“Are you still staying up with Lawan and Donnie?”</p><p>Malley nodded. </p><p>“She should be fine. I think Lawan’ll be able to take care of spider-girl.”</p><p>“Has anyone seen Donnie at all?” asked Kosh. “She disappeared on us for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, what was with that?” Mick crossed his arms. “I barely saw her after we got the power back on.”</p><p>“She did not give me any food,” grumbled Dead Malley.</p><p>“Malley, don’t you live with her?”</p><p>Malley interrupted, trying to switch the subject. “A-are you guys okay, staying with Janko? He’s kind of, ah…”</p><p>Kosh just gave her a really defeated look, irritated at the change of topic.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Mick sighed and put his hands on his hips. “He’s really protective. Like, of everything. He’s not even gonna let us use his bathroom.”</p><p>Kosh grunted. “We haven’t seen inside his bedroom, either. Wabi seems really on edge – they kept trying to kick us out a lot, but nobody else seems to want to let us stay with them…”</p><p>“Maybe I could convince Donnie to let you stay with us?” Malley, despite how badly she just wanted to fall asleep right there on the ground, seemed really hopeful. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>“We’ve barely seen her all day.”</p><p>“I’ll ask her, it’s okay!”</p><p>“It’s fine, really. Go get some sleep, make sure that Angie is doing okay. We’ll see you in the morning,” said Kosh, who had started to unzip his suit.</p><p>Dead Malley bowed. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>Mick and Kosh blinked and gave each other a look. “Well,” Mick shrugged, “when in Rome.” He bowed back.</p><p>Malley giggled and dragged Dead Malley upstairs. The two men watched them leave.</p><p>Mick cracked his knuckles. “…well, I’m done. You ready?”</p><p>Kosh nodded. “Yeah. Let’s get some rest.” </p><p>The two slowly made their way towards the anemone’s apartment.</p><p>The skinny man scratched his ribs. “Hopefully that’s the last of any bullshit for tonight, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mick you idiot you fucking jinxed it didn't you</p><p>one of the big influences of this was when i got evicted last year, which was when i first started this project. </p><p>i remember feeling just really upset that i was getting booted from my home during a pandemic and that there was really nothing i could do about it. i ended up losing a lot of my things in the move - i ended up giving away half of my belongings</p><p>i'm going to university right now. and at my university last summer, if we couldn't go back home, we got stuck in the dorms. so what happened was, we had all moved to an emergency dorm room for the summer, and we were all getting kicked out of the dorm building in early-mid august. rent was 35$ a night. so there were people who couldn't afford it at some point - but a lot of the people in the building were exchange students who literally had nowhere to go...</p><p>there was a few people who ran out of money for rent and ended up just sleeping in one of the floor lobbies. they had literally nothing to their names at that point besides a pair of clothes and their phones</p><p>and then after all that everybody got their marching orders. in the middle of a pandemic</p><p>it was really awful</p><p>this burned me up inside. a lot. they really just kicked a bunch of kids out onto the street and said "have fun." that's why this story is really bitter at landlords in general.</p><p>my current landlord is fine, we don't get on each other's nerves. but that previous experience with my university still makes me mad, and more importantly, directly inspired the creation of this fic</p><p>sigh</p><p>this is a pretty personal anecdote, i know, but at the same time, well...this is a very personal story. tell me what y'all think in the comments of what we've got so far, it's only going to get more bitter from here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. day 1 - i don't understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malley and Dead Malley come 'home.'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some quick q &amp; a, from friends and commenters:</p><p> - have you read marx or lenin?<br/>er, yes, both</p><p>- have you considered illustrations for this?<br/>ah, yes, i've tried to get in contact with a few people about this, if all goes well i'll have some illustrations for big scenes</p><p>- how frequently do you have nightmares?<br/>um. okay no more questions</p><p>EDIT: OKAY WOAH HTML FUCKED UP I AM SO SORRY<br/>EDIT 2: okay! fuck, um. so if anybody saw the original draft, html saw that i was using italics today and thought, "hey! that looks fun!" and then suddenly half the goddamn chapter was in italics.<br/>i am so sorry about this i don't really know why this happened but apparently hey it just felt like it today! fun<br/>lucky chapter 13 today ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malley opened the door to a silent apartment. </p><p>Home, sweet home.</p><p>It was almost completely dark in the hallway. No lights, just the little flashlight on her shoulder.</p><p>Her bedroom door was shut, but the light was on – she could see it through the gap between the door and the doorframe. </p><p>She knew that Angie was resting in bed right now. Lawan wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so she was probably in there chewing her out still. Donnie was probably there, too.</p><p>But if that was the case, then…she’d still be able to hear them speaking. The walls were pretty thin here. But the whole house was silent.</p><p>…maybe they’d just…gone off to bed?</p><p>That might explain why her home felt so deathly quiet.</p><p>If Dead Malley took any notice of this, she didn’t say anything about it. She just walked in, unzipped her boots, and pulled herself out of her suit. She grumbled as she did it, glancing around in the dark. </p><p>She doesn’t like this place. She doesn’t plan to stay here for long, as it is.</p><p>Malley finally turned off her shoulder-pad flashlight and flicked on the hallway lights. Fairly empty, very tidy. She noted that the carpet had recently been vacuumed, and winced internally as she saw that her suit was dripping muck onto the floor. </p><p>Everything about the apartment seemed tidier than normal. She wandered into the kitchen. The dishes had all been cleaned and put away, besides a pot and a few plates, which sat neatly in the drying rack – probably from dinner. The towel rags were all placed gently in organized bins – ‘clean’ and ‘dirty,’ each one folded up nicely into little squares. The countertops were practically sparkling. The foldout couch in the living room had been dressed and organized nicely, its bedsheets replaced. The windows were shut, the blinds were drawn. In the corner past the kitchen counter, all of the dirty clothes and sheets lay folded in a hamper – Lawan’s hamper. The pictures on the wall – Donnie and Angie’s family, their parents, Lawan’s doctorates and a single framed photo of her at her graduation – had all been straightened and dusted.</p><p>That, at least, answered what Donnie had done all day. </p><p>There weren’t any photos of Malley’s old family. </p><p>This was her new family now. She had to remind herself of that every now and then.</p><p>Malley unzipped the hood to her suit and pried off her sweaty mask. The cool air felt nice to the touch.</p><p>Dead Malley, already having undressed herself, walked in, glanced around the room, looked at the dirty clothes hamper in the corner, muttered “oh,” and turned around to fold her suit into a neat little square.</p><p>Malley giggled, and started to do the same.</p><p>It was still mostly quiet besides the rustling of the plastic suits. The two said nothing to one another as they folded their clothes in silence. Malley finished first, making lazy, messy folds, then got up to fetch some water. The other girl saw her work and grumbled under her breath, refolding Malley’s suit, making the creases tighter and more uniform. They’d have to be dried off at some point. That point would not be tonight.</p><p>The two were <i>exhausted.</i></p><p>The Inkling girl opened up the refrigerator in the kitchen to find it stocked with food for the first time in what felt like a very long time. It was the food that the first-floor tenants had spared them, for what little they had done to help. She frowned to herself, the weight of the day finally settling into their bones. Taking food like this didn’t feel right, but…</p><p>She shook her head, grabbed a few water bottles and closed the door. Not the time to be thinking about this.</p><p>Malley wandered back to the front hall closet to find the other girl folding their suits nicely. Dead Malley hunched over, still clothed in Malley’s old jersey and leggings (hand-me-downs from Angie – the jersey and undershirt now both stained with sweat), making small adjustments to the protective gear’s placement on the floor. She flexed her hands. It felt good to get out of those rubber gloves – they felt disgusting to wear for so long. Dead Malley wiped them on her leggings, trying to get rid of the sticky feeling.</p><p>She glanced over to see Malley with a bottle of water, and noted the mask had left a neat little mark on top of her nose and cheeks.</p><p>Malley noted the same on DM’s nose and cheeks.</p><p>They both stared in silence, then felt their faces for their own marks, and giggled a little. DM’s normal bark of laughter was tampered down to a wheeze in the quiet of the home.</p><p>“Thank you,” the girl muttered, her voice clipped and punctual as always, as she took the clean water from her. </p><p>Then, from inside the bedroom, they heard footsteps, and Lawan opened the door.</p><p>She took the both of them in, saw how ragged and worn they both looked. She looked exhausted too, already changed into her pajamas. </p><p>Malley gave her a tentative smile.</p><p>Dead Malley still looked uncertain in her presence.</p><p>They stared for a second, the sea urchin silent as the grave.</p><p>Malley started to feel self-conscious. “A-ah…is…” She cleared her throat, speaking softly. “I-is Angie okay…?”</p><p>Lawan’s face was expressionless. </p><p>“…she’s sick.”</p><p>Dead Malley stood up, the water bottle clenched in both hands. “How bad is her sickness?”</p><p>Lawan raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t expected Dead Malley to give that kind of response, considering how poorly the two got along. </p><p>But the earnest expression on the strange girl’s face betrayed nothing but good intentions.</p><p>The urchin took off her reading glasses and rubbed them clean on the brim of her shirt. “…it’s a mild bug. She can’t really transmit it anywhere. It should pass in a day or so.”</p><p>The Inkling gulped. “I-is it…contagious, or…?”</p><p>She shook her head. The two teenagers let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“So, we can still share my bed in this room with her? That will be fine, yes?” Dead Malley asked hopefully.</p><p>Lawan stiffened.</p><p>“Still my bed,” the other girl chastised lightly.</p><p>“I do not see you sleeping in it,” DM bantered back.</p><p>“That – that can be arranged shortly,” Malley said. Dead Malley giggled.</p><p>The Inkling girl took a step forward…then stopped.</p><p>Lawan was staring at the ground, not budging from her place in the doorway.</p><p>Her expression was pained, and her eyes were closed tightly. It looked like she was sweating.</p><p>The smile on the Inkling’s face fell. </p><p>“…Lawan?” </p><p>She set her water bottle by her feet, searching the woman for some hint of what was wrong.</p><p>The sea urchin was silent. Unreadable.</p><p>Then, from behind her, out stepped Donnie.</p><p>The giant crab was unchanged from last they saw her – still in her fuzzy slippers, pajamas, and apron. She put a claw on Lawan’s shoulder, who only barely resisted leaning into her touch…and gently pushed her out of the way, stepping into the forefront.</p><p>“…DM?” Donnie muttered, her voice soft.</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>Donnie shifted in place, uncomfortable. “Ah…we were…” She cleared her throat. “Lawan and I were talking earlier, and…”</p><p>The urchin turned away, her face towards the ground.</p><p>“…” The crab sighed, then looked at Dead Malley. “We were talking earlier, and we’ve decided…oh, geez…we’ve decided that it would be best if…if you don’t stay the night here.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The crab continued on, gently rubbing her claws. “…we just thought that, perhaps it would be best if –”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>Dead Malley stood arm and arm with the other girl, confusion and anger written all over her face. Her voice cut through the quiet apartment like a knife.</p><p>Donnie paused, with a mild frown, then continued. “We agreed that –”</p><p>“We made a deal.”</p><p>The crab raised her voice. “Well, we thought it would be best if –”</p><p>“No. We made a <i>deal.”</i> She sneered. “I told you in very simple words. I said this: if I was to work to earn my spot here, by helping all of those others, then I could sleep in my bed here. Here.” She pointed to the ground. “In this home.”</p><p>“I didn’t agree to any deal.”</p><p>“Yes, you <i>did.”</i></p><p>“No, I didn’t. I said that we would see –”</p><p>“This is - this is not –”</p><p>“ – I said <i>we would see</i> if you would be staying here tonight. I didn’t make any promises for you. I simply said that we would see if we felt comfortable enough doing that. And Angie and I didn’t feel comfortable with that.” She folded her arms. “And that’s final.”</p><p>Lawan turned away, something crawling up her throat.</p><p>“I – you –” Dead Malley sputtered for words. “I do not – this is not –”</p><p>“W-what did you see?”</p><p>The apartment turned to look at Malley, her arms firmly tugging at her tentacles. </p><p>Donnie blinked. “…I’m sorry?”</p><p>“What did you see us do? What did you see her do?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She'd never done anything like what she was about to do before. </p><p>“I’m…Malley, I’m not sure –”</p><p>“Because I didn’t see you.”</p><p>Donnie frowned. “Malley –”</p><p>“I didn’t see you once. All day.” Malley spread around her arms, gesturing around them, raising her voice. “Not even once. Oh! Wait!” She tapped her lip. “That’s right, I - I did see you. I saw you in the morning, and then, once for dinner, and then…poof. You weren’t there.”</p><p>Donnie unfolded her arms and took a step forward. “Malley, I don’t like your tone.”</p><p>“Y-you – you weren’t there.” She clapsed her hands back on her tentacles, shrugging her shoulders. “You weren’t there to see the apartments. You weren’t there to see the first floor.”</p><p>“Malley, that’s not what I meant by –”</p><p>She shut her eyes tightly, barreling ahead, picking up steam. “Y-you weren’t there to help carry out all those people’s belongings. You weren’t there to see the belongings on innocent people out in the water. In the sewage. You didn’t wade through muck and trash. You didn’t dig into the lives of innocent people, you didn’t see them lose their faith as the water got higher and higher. You never fell went down there wondering if it would be your – your last time, your last time before – before – before s-something <i>happened,</i> s-something <i>terrible</i> happened to you, and nothing would have...nothing would have saved you. Not in time. You weren’t there.”</p><p>Donnie blinked, looking concerned. “I…I don’t…” </p><p>Malley, at this point, was shaking like a leaf, rooted to the spot, gritting her teeth. She was terrified of what she was saying. </p><p>But she was not about to back down. </p><p>Malley opened her eyes to reveal an expression full of rage.</p><p>“You. Weren’t. <i>There.”</i></p><p>Lawan gave her a look of warning. Donnie took another step forward. “Malley –”</p><p>And that was all it took.</p><p>The girl snapped, jabbing a finger at the crab, screaming. <i>“You weren’t there!</i> You saw <i>nothing</i> of what we did! We were going down there constantly, <i>every moment of the day!</i> We worked the <i>entire day!</i> You know what we were given?"</p><p>
  <i>"Malley -"</i>
</p><p><i>"Twenty-nine minutes!</i> Twenty-nine minutes of rest! For the <i>entire day!</i> We saw people’s <i>lives</i> being broken into bits <i>all day</i> while you hid away up here in the dark!”</p><p>
  <i>“Malley –”</i>
</p><p>"A-and now suddenly you're deciding, 'oh, well that's not good enough, that's not enough' - how would - how would YOU know? <i>You</i> ran away! You ran away from us and never came back! And you were fine with that! You were <i>fine</i> with running away from that! But we never did! We never did!"</p><p>
  <i>"Malley!"</i>
</p><p>Malley shut her eyes again and screamed at the top of her lungs: <i>“YOU WEREN’T THERE!”</i></p><p>Donnie slammed her entire claw into the wall with a giant <i>bang.</i> “MALACHIA ADRIAS SY, YOU WILL <i>STOP!”</i></p><p>The Inkling girl cowered in shock.</p><p>The room stared at the panting form of the giant crab. </p><p>And for a moment, there was nothing but the sound of rain and the sound of panting.</p><p>Donnie pulled her arm away, slowly, to reveal a long lightning-bolt crack decorating the wall.</p><p>She'd broken it.</p><p>She dared again to look at Malley, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, tears forming at the corners, then at Dead Malley, standing ramrod straight, her eyes screwed shut, tensed as if waiting for something to happen.</p><p>The giant crab huffed, trying to wipe the look of Lawan’s horror from her memory, not once daring to look back.</p><p>She pointed a claw at the strange girl. “This girl broke into our home! I do not care how old she is! I don’t care what she’s done to help you! She <i>committed a federal crime!</i> She <i>broke our window</i> to get in, Malley!”</p><p>“B-but that’s not –”</p><p>“I said STOP!”</p><p>Malley tensed again, tears spilling down her face.</p><p>The crab huffed, willing herself to calm down. “Listen. I understand you care about her. That’s good. I’m glad that you do. But I am <i>not</i> letting her stay in my home, and that is <i>final.</i> She can find plenty of people to stay with. But none of those places are going to be <i>here.</i> Do you understand?”</p><p>“…I –”</p><p>
  <i>“Do you understand?”</i>
</p><p>Malley squinted her eyes shut and turned her head away, unable to look at the crab.</p><p>“Malley, look at me.” Donnie took another step forward. </p><p>Dead Malley took one back, tensing her hands, squeezing the water bottle in her hands. She looked down at it. </p><p>Something clicked in her mind.</p><p>“Malley, look at me. Please.” The crab’s voice became worried, realizing she’d gone too far. The Inkling refused, her feet not budging an inch from where she stood.</p><p>“Malley, please –”</p><p>“I will ask you something.”</p><p>Malley opened an eye to glance at Dead Malley. Donnie turned to her in confusion, anger lighting up on her face once more.</p><p>The strange girl stood fast. She held out her hand.</p><p>“Whose water bottle is this?”</p><p>The crab blinked. “…excuse me?”</p><p>“I ask you this question. Whose water bottle is this?”</p><p>She glanced around the room. “Hm? Can anybody answer me this?”</p><p>Donnie and Malley just blinked in silence.</p><p>But Lawan immediately, right at that moment, knew exactly what Dead Malley was going to say, and went pale all the way down to her neck.</p><p>This was going to be bad. She knew this was going to be bad.</p><p>She opened her mouth and tried to find her voice, but…</p><p>She looked at Donnie. Her lover. Standing in front of two thirteen-year-olds. Standing over them, shouting at them. Donnie, who had slammed her arm into the wall out of frustration.</p><p>All because Malley, who looked up to her, who they both cared for deeply, had asked one question in a fit of anger.</p><p>A question that had dogged Lawan shamelessly for the entire day.</p><p>And so, when Dead Malley’s eyes glanced at her…she closed her mouth tightly, and said nothing. Waiting for her in silence to speak her piece, knowing full well what this would mean.</p><p>The young girl’s eyes turned to steel, and she leveled her glare at the giant crab.</p><p>“It is very interesting that you cannot. Do you know where I found this water bottle? It was in this box, here,” she gestured to the refrigerator, “along with our food.”</p><p>Understanding clicked in the crab’s mind. “Wait, it’s –”</p><p><i>“Our food.”</i> She gestured between her and Malley. <i>“Ours.</i> The food that <i>we</i> had earned for <i>you.</i> The food that we earned, together, while you sat and did nothing to help. I earned this food – this!” she shook her water bottle, “I earned this for you. For <i>you.</i> So that I may have such a place to stay. So that I do not end up like so many below us, without a home to be at rest. So that I may sleep in peace.”</p><p>“Listen –”</p><p>“I earned this food!”</p><p>“That’s not –”</p><p>“I EARNED IT!” Dead Malley panted, her arm shaking. <i>“I earned this food!</i> I did this all so that I may <i>stay here!”</i></p><p>The strange girl shook. “I <i>know</i> what I did was wrong! I have <i>apologized</i> for this! I have tried and faced such long penance for what I have done! I know this! But I <i>could not help</i> what I did! I did not want to break anything of yours! I simply wanted <i>rest!</i> I wanted to <i>earn</i> this rest that you have so taken for granted! So, I went out to those murky depths, and I earned you <i>food!</i> I earned you <i>solace,</i> I earned you <i>respite</i> and this comfort that I had not meant to take away from you! I <i>gave</i> you this! I worked for this, so that I may earn my rightful stay! <i>Look!”</i>
</p><p>
 She strode over to the refrigerator and tore open the door. <i>“Look!</i> Look what I have earned you! Look what I have tried to give to you to make up for my mistake!"
</p><p>
 She slammed the door shut, facing the wall. “I have done all of this and I have faced all of this and more in your debt, so that I could <i>repay</i> it! That was the <i>deal!</i> tried my best and always, always did my work, without stopping, without hesitating or - or without resting! <i>I worked for you! I did it ALL for you! And</i> now, you – <i>you –”</i>
</p><p>
 Dead Malley spun around, spiking her water bottle onto the kitchen floor.
</p><p>
  <i>
    “And now you BETRAY ME?!”
  </i>
</p><p>
 Tears fell freely down her face.
</p><p>
  The room was silent.
</p><p>
  Lawan stared down at the ground, guilt all over her face. She couldn’t look at them. She didn’t know why, but she...couldn’t.
</p><p>
  Malley gave Dead Malley a look full of sorrow; she understood how the other girl felt entirely.
</p><p>
  She was crying too.
</p><p>
  Donnie simply stood in dumbfounded silence.
</p><p>
  Dead Malley rubbed at her eyes. “You – you – I do not…I…” She covered her face, trying to stop the onslaught of tears. “…w-why did you…?”
</p><p>
  “…I didn’t…” The giant crab cleared her throat. “…the food was meant for you. Not for us…I was never going to take that away from you, I…” She stared at the ground, at her slippers, hating the way her voice cracked. “I’d never take that away from you. I was going to…to give it to you, before you left.”
</p><p>
  The girl shook her head. <i>“No.</i> It was meant for <i>you.”</i>
</p><p>
  “I can’t accept this –”
</p><p>
  “It is yours.”
</p><p>
  “– you need this food.”
</p><p>
  <i>“No.”</i>
</p><p>
  “DM, I can’t take this food. You need this.”
</p><p>
  She sobbed into her palms, shaking her head violently.
</p><p>
  “DM, you’re starving. Please.”
</p><p>
  The girl didn’t respond.
</p><p>
  “DM, <i>please.</i> I can’t take this. Not right now. Please."
</p><p>
  “Why not?” She peeked through her fingers, sniffling. “You already have taken my <i>bed.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s not your</i> – listen, I…” The crab huffed. “You broke into my home. My house. I can’t forgive that –"
</p><p>
  “I am TRYING to –”
</p><p>
  “ – I can’t forgive that so easily.”
</p><p>
  “I have been trying to make this up to you. This mistake, it's…I have been trying to earn this, all day, all…” Dead Malley hugged herself. “I brought you all of this food, for you. I did this all for you, to show you I didn’t mean to do this bad thing. I didn’t mean to…and yet you…”
</p><p>
  “DM, I don’t…”
</p><p>
  “…you <i>betrayed</i> me.”
</p><p>
  <i>“I didn’t –”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No.</i> We had a <i>deal.</i> You and I both spoke abut this deal."
</p><p>
  “There was –” Donnie pinched her brow. “There was never a deal in the first place!”
</p><p>
  <i>“I told you of this deal!</i> I said what I would do for you! And you – you –” She covered her ears. “ – you betray this! You betray my trust! I tried to do this, all this, for you, and you still refuse me, you still…"
</p><p>
  “I didn’t mean to, I…” She felt herself at a loss for words. Donnie threw her arms to her sides in frustration. “…I can’t…I can’t do this right now. You need to go.”
</p><p>
  “But you –”
</p><p>
  <i>“No.”</i>She folded her arms again. “You need to go. Right now. Take your food and <i>go.”</i>
</p><p>
  “It is YOUR food…”
</p><p>
  “It’s not my – I can’t take this from you.”
</p><p>
  “I earned it for YOU.”
</p><p>
  “I can’t accept it!”
</p><p>
  <i>“Why not?!”</i>
</p><p>
  Donnie threw her hands up in exasperation. “Because it’s not – because it’s – because it’s not my food to take!”
</p><p>
  “I-I’m…” Malley found her voice, shaking, her eyes shut again. “…it’s my food, then.”
</p><p>
  The crab turned to her. “I – Malley –”
</p><p>
  “It’s MY food. I worked to earn it. So did she, so…" She cleared her throat. "…s-so I get some say in this too. A-and…and I want her to stay.”
</p><p>
  “Malley –"
</p><p>
  “I-I want her to <i>stay.”</i>
</p><p>
  “Malley, <i>no.”</i>
</p><p>
  “P-<i>please.”</i>
</p><p>
  “No. She has to go. I’m sorry, but I can’t…I can’t let her stay. You know that.”
</p><p>
  She tried to hug Malley, but the girl squirmed away from her arms.
</p><p>
  “Malley, I can’t…please, Malley, you know I can’t…” Her tongue felt dry. She couldn’t speak.
</p><p>
  Dead Malley shuddered, tears wracking her small frame.
</p><p>
  “…why…? Why did you not…?” Dead Malley gestured meaninglessly. “…why do you not accept what I do? Why is it not…why is it not…?”
</p><p>
  Suddenly, with a cry of frustration, she spun on her heel and darted out the front door, trying hard to hold in the tears.
</p><p>
  Donnie stared after her, stunned, before looking away, overtaken by shame.
</p><p>
  Malley hesitated, only for a moment, before she silently walked over to the front door and picked up their wet suits and Malley’s backpack, gently, from the ground. She held them close in her arms, then silently reached for the door handle.
</p><p>
  Suddenly, Lawan found her voice. “…why are you leaving, Malley?”
</p><p>
  The Inkling girl stopped.
</p><p>
  Her voice croaked like a frog's. “…you can stay, Malley. You don’t have to leave…”
</p><p>
  Malley turned around to face her, tears in her eyes, and the earth stood still.
</p><p>
  Then, she shook her head.
</p><p>
  Malley opened the door to the apartment, trod out, and shut it behind her, not looking back again, and the home descended into silence once again.
</p><p>
-
</p><p>Malley found the other girl standing outside the third-floor lobby stairs, trying to stop herself from crying.
</p><p>In the dim light, the room illuminated only by the streetlamps from outside, Dead Malley turned around and saw the other girl standing behind her, holding her belongings in her hand, her eyes bloodshot.
</p><p>
Malley offered her backpack, arm outstretched. Only nodding her head once.
</p><p>The other girl hesitated, took one step forward, then rushed to close the gap between the two and buried her head in the crook of Malley’s neck, sobbing freely, no longer able to stop herself. Her arms wrapped around the other girl like a lifeline.
</p><p>
Malley dropped their belongings on the floor and held her back, and the two sank to their knees, sinking like stones, their bodies shaking with the weight of their tears.
</p><p>
“Don’t go,” the stranger choked out. “Don’t go. Please.”
</p><p>
“I won’t,” the Inkling murmured. “I promise. I promise I won’t."
</p><p>“P-<i>please.”</i></p><p>“I <i>promise.”</i></p><p>They held each other for what felt like hours, the dead girl’s tears echoing throughout the empty hall, raindrops pelting the windows as the water outside swallowed their worlds whole.</p><p>-</p><p>Someone knocked on Janko’s front door.</p><p>Mick, scratching his ribs, answered it, already groaning.</p><p>“For the last time, <i>we’re taking a fuckin</i> ¬ oh. Um."</p><p>Malley and Dead Malley were standing there, arm in arm, eyes red from crying.</p><p>Dead Malley sniffled; her head was tilted towards the ground, her arm slung around the other’s shoulders.</p><p>Malley, both their belongings clutched in her trembling hands, gave the man a silent pleading look. </p><p>Mick stared at them in an awkward silence.</p><p>Then he turned his head toward the couch.</p><p>“…uh…Kosh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>day 1 is finally wrapping up with the next chapter, hopefully.</p><p>as of writing this we are officially graduating most of the prewritten content. the system i have set up now, of chapters around three and a half thousand words posted one every two days, works really nicely. i'm happy to see this through.</p><p>we've also seen a full name reveal: malachia adrias sy, a.k.a. 'malley.' her first name 'malachia' comes from malachias, who wrote the last book of the neviim in the hebrew bible, the book of malachi. her middle name, adrias, comes from a greek ww2 hunt-class destroyer; her last name, 'sy,' is in reference to her mostly senegalese background. </p><p>i never had a set name in mind for her until a few days ago - she was always just 'malley' - but the name i came up with for her is alright. the name "malachia sy" is pretty fuckin powerful, but just 'malley sy' also sounds pretty cool</p><p>(unrelated but her splat tag would probably something really cheesy be based off of her middle and last names. something like 'a-syde.' i'll have to workshop that lol)</p><p>yeah no these characters have some Shit they need to work through. tell me what y'all think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. day 1 - dealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kosh and Mick share a moment. Dead Malley and Malley make a deal with Janko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>day 1 finally comes to a close.</p>
<p>welp, now for some quick comment response time! </p>
<p>- aren't inklings only fully formed when they hit 14? dead malley and malley are 13. why are they fully formed?<br/>this is a good point! ...which i missed, while drafting this. i got the ages wrong - i actually confused 14 and 13 for the minimum age of being fully formed.<br/>so, i consulted inkipedia, the free splatoon encyclopedia, which states, "however, some inklings can control both forms at much younger ages." and since i tend to view their full-formedness as like their own form of puberty, it's only natural for there to be early or late bloomers when it comes to achieving both kid and squid. so, in this case, malley and dead malley would be maybe a few months or so early for achieving their full form, which isn't unusual in any way.<br/>however, it probably would prevent malley from actually doing turf war, since the minimum age for that is 14. oops.<br/>oh well.<br/>actually it would be kind of sick to imagine like if it always happened at age 14. like, the day of becoming 14. "happy birthday son, here's your skin"</p>
<p>anyways enjoy this last chapter with these two gay gay homosexual ass men and their surrogate middle schoolers (and also wabi)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, thirty minutes or so in the past, Janko was complaining again.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I let you people stay,” grumbled Janko. This was only the fifth time he’d said this in a row.</p>
<p>“Aw, what, after all we’ve done for you?”</p>
<p>“Wh – you came into my house and immediately started making fun of my theories!”</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t, we took of our suits first.” Mick raised a finger in mock suggestion. “We always provide ourselves on being VERY polite, mind you.”</p>
<p>“You are without a doubt the most irritating person I have ever met,” Janko wheezed, pulling at his hair like he was Malley.</p>
<p>“We also provided you with your laptop, and you also invited us to come up to your home,” grumbled Kosh.</p>
<p>“I – well – that’s –”</p>
<p>“That was him, not me,” grumbled Wabi. “If it was up to me, I woulda….” They started muttering to themselves.</p>
<p>Mick pretended to be disappointed. “Aw, but you let me scratch your neck for you, Wabs, I thought we had something.”</p>
<p>“That – that was a ONE TIME THING.”</p>
<p>“You’ve let him do that four times since we got here,” Kosh pointed out.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>“You’re letting him scratch your neck <i>at this exact moment.</i> He is currently scratching you, <i>right now.”</i></p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you’re just jealous.” They flipped over. “Scratch my gills. Right there, yeah, that’s good...” Wabi cooed, wiggling happily.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean…actually, you can’t prove he <i>doesn’t</i> scratch Kosh’s neck,” said Janko, tapping his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t – what? Excuse me. Why would I want my neck to be scratched, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s totally jealous,” Wabi giggled.</p>
<p>“Green with envy isn’t a very pretty color on you, y’know.” </p>
<p>“My ink is <i>dark green.</i> I am literally <i>always green.”</i></p>
<p>“Really? Cause right now, it looks like you’re turning red.”</p>
<p>Kosh groaned, turning away. Was he blushing? Oh, my God, he totally was. Oh, my God. That’s priceless.</p>
<p>Mick laughed. “Get in line, Kosh.”</p>
<p>“You know what? I agree with Janko. You ARE irritating.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you love me.”</p>
<p>“God, get a room,” grumbled Janko. He started walking towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Aw, wait, what, no, I wasn’t done,” moaned Wabi.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Wabi, we’re going to bed.”</p>
<p>“But I want my neck scratched!”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll scratch your neck!”</p>
<p>“I want Mick to do it. Not you. Your fingers are all stubby and sweaty.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Wabi.” He unlocked the three deadbolts on his door, squeezed his way in – yeah these guys weren’t getting a peak into his room no sir – and shut the door.</p>
<p>Mick huffed and started peeling off his suit. “Time for bed, yeah?”</p>
<p>Kosh shook his head and started to do the same. “We don’t have a bed, Mick, we have a couch.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool. Dibs, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Wh – you are not allowed to call dibs on the entire couch, Mick.”</p>
<p>“Says you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, says me. You aren’t allowed to hog it.”</p>
<p>“You’re just mad cause I called dibs first.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t called shit. Half that couch is mine.”</p>
<p>“It is MY bed,” Mick said, in a lilting impression of Dead Malley.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God, shut up,” Kosh groaned, pulling off his gloves.</p>
<p>Mick laughed again, then started coughing.</p>
<p>Kosh stopped immediately. “Mick.”</p>
<p>“Wh – yeah?”</p>
<p>“Did you take off your binder.”</p>
<p>The smirk dropped off his face. “What?” </p>
<p>“Did you take off your binder.”</p>
<p>“Dude, why would I –” Mick started coughing again.</p>
<p>“Mick.”</p>
<p>“I don’t – I don’t need to take it off.”</p>
<p>Kosh folded his arms. “Mick. You have been wearing that thing all day. We have been doing nothing but grunt work all day. You’ve got to be <i>suffocating</i> in that thing by now.”</p>
<p>“Kosh, I don’t need to take it off.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that. You’re been scratching at your ribs all day.”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t –”</p>
<p><i>“Yes, you have.</i> Take off your binder. You’re choking yourself.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <i>need</i> to take it off.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do. Quit being stubborn and take it off.”</p>
<p>“Kosh, I don’t –”</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“I, well…hmf. Fine.” Mick started to pull off his shirt. “You just wanna see me with my shirt off, don’t you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Kosh grumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah, knew it, you big perv.” He tossed his shirt at Kosh’s head. Red scratch marks lined the sides of his binder.</p>
<p>Kosh rolled his eyes. “I’ll turn around.” </p>
<p>Mick muttered something under his breath. “…gimme back my shirt.”</p>
<p>Kosh held it out behind him, facing the other way. Mick snatched it out of his arms.</p>
<p>He heard some clothes rustling behind him, then a zipper, then Mick’s binder smacked him in the back of the head. “There. Happy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you.” Kosh bent down and snatched up the binder. It felt really gross to the touch. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>Mick folded his arms. “…a bit, yeah.” His voice didn’t sound as hoarse anymore.</p>
<p>“Good. Thank you.” Kosh kicked off his boots, then wandered over to the couch, settling into the threadbare cushions. </p>
<p>Mick, now out of his suit, wandered after him. “Move. You stink.”</p>
<p>“So do you.” He scooched over anyways.</p>
<p>Mick practically collapsed into the couch. “God, that feels nice.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the conspiracy board hung up on the other wall, not really processing anything.</p>
<p>“…how bad is it?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“How bad’s the itching?”</p>
<p>“It’s…not great.”<br/>
Kosh glanced over at him. “You think you have a rash?”</p>
<p>“I think I already had one.”</p>
<p>“…you know, you don’t have to wear it underneath the suit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well –”</p>
<p>“I’m serious. You really don’t. Nobody would notice.”</p>
<p>“What, you sayin’ I’m flat-chested?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the point of wearing the stupid binder in the first place? To become flat-chested?”</p>
<p>“…yeah, fair enough.” Mick sighed. “Still itches like hell.”</p>
<p>“Don’t scratch it, it’ll only get worse.”</p>
<p>“What are you, my mom?”</p>
<p>They both winced a little at the comment.</p>
<p>Mick coughed again. “…sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>“I’m just…I’m just tired, I guess.”</p>
<p>Kosh laughed a little. “Aren’t we all.”</p>
<p>Mick smirked again.</p>
<p>They descended into silence again.</p>
<p>Mick absent-mindedly started to scratch his ribs again.</p>
<p>Kosh nabbed his hand. “Do I have to pin your hand down so you quit doing that?”</p>
<p>"What, like hold it steady?"</p>
<p>"No, hold it <i>down</i>. I'm not helping you scratch yourself."</p>
<p>“Hand-holding, huh? Ooh, how scandalous.”</p>
<p>“If it means you quit itching that, then I will.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what a noble sacrifice you’re making for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed. I expect monetary compensation in full for my services.”</p>
<p>Mick laughed. “Oh, you asshole, I knew it.”</p>
<p>“I learn from the best.”</p>
<p>He laughed again. “This has nothing to do with me scratchin’ myself. I bet you just wanna hold my hand, don't you.”</p>
<p>Kosh grew quiet.</p>
<p>“...perhaps a little of both, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Mick turned to him. “…Kosh?”</p>
<p>Kosh wasn’t looking at him.</p>
<p>“…is that really so bad?”</p>
<p>Mick blushed down to his neck. “Ah, well, uh…I don’t…I guess not.”</p>
<p>The two glanced down. </p>
<p>Yep. Still holding hands.</p>
<p>Mick glanced out the window. </p>
<p>They were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>The skinny man forced out a laugh. “God. I feel like I’m in middle school.”</p>
<p>Kosh rolled his eyes, but he was blushing too. “It’s just holding hands.”</p>
<p>“Right. People do this all the time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure it’s very common.</p>
<p>“Right – it’s a very –”</p>
<p>“A very normal –”</p>
<p>“ – a very normal thing to do between friends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>The two were silent again.</p>
<p>Mick’s heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest.</p>
<p>“J-just, uh. Just guys, bein’ – bein’ dudes.”</p>
<p>“Yep. Just dudes.”</p>
<p>“Dudes, bein’ pals, in all.”</p>
<p>“Yep, yep.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Mick, slowly, shifted his hand until his fingers lined up with the other man’s, pointedly looking the other way.</p>
<p>Kosh glanced down at their hands again, then slowly adjusted his hand.</p>
<p>He interlaced their fingers.</p>
<p>Mick did the same. Slowly rubbing his thumb against the back of the other man’s palm.</p>
<p>They glanced at each other, smiling gently.</p>
<p>Then, Kosh, silently, shifted over and laid his head on Mick’s shoulder, staring at their hands.</p>
<p>Mick blushed again, even deeper this time.</p>
<p>They sat again in silence, this time for even longer than before. Just letting themselves take in the moment. How strange it was. How surreal that this was even happening, after all this time.</p>
<p>“…Kosh?”</p>
<p>“…yes?” </p>
<p>Mick cleared his throat, staring down at their hands.</p>
<p>“…can I…can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“…go ahead.”</p>
<p>Mick’s eyes darted towards the window again. “Ah, ahah, uh…do you, ah –”</p>
<p>And then somebody banged on the door like an asshole.</p>
<p>“Oh, god dammit,” grumbled Kosh.</p>
<p>Mick laughed, pulling his hand away – maybe a little too quickly. “Here, I can go get it.”</p>
<p>Kosh scoffed, but he was smiling too. “Oh, be a dear, won’t you.”</p>
<p>Mick shook his head, laughing lightly, then pulled himself off of the couch. “Here, I’ll get ‘em to piss off. Yeah?”</p>
<p>“…make it quick.”</p>
<p>Mick turned around to look at the other man, who was smiling gently.</p>
<p>Something settled into his chest, something nice and warm, and Mick smirked again.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ll get ‘em to leave for sure.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As it turned out, no he did not.</p>
<p>“…uh…Kosh?”</p>
<p>-<br/>
“They kicked you out?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded furiously. “Yes! I was a guest at their home and they removed me from my bed.”</p>
<p>“It’s still my bed,” Malley mumbled.</p>
<p>“It is my bed. Did I not make this clear?”</p>
<p>“Wha – quit trying to take my bed from me!”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like it’s anyone’s bed if neither of you can use it,” grunted Kosh.</p>
<p>“Oh, nice one, Kosh, way to be comforting,” grumbled Mick.</p>
<p>“What? What did I do?”</p>
<p>The microwave beeped.</p>
<p>The four of them sat in the middle of Janko’s still uncomfortably barren living room. The two Malleys had chosen the couch; Kosh and Mick have resigned themselves to the floor. Dead Malley’s eyes kept wandering to the huge conspiracy board across from her, no longer sulking. Malley was still pouting.</p>
<p>Mick tried to pull out some soup from the microwave and burnt his fingers. Loud curses echoed from the kitchen. Dead Malley attentively committed them to memory.</p>
<p>Kosh leaned against the wall. “They kicked the both of you out?”</p>
<p>Malley shook her head. “N-no. I left.”</p>
<p>This earned her a cocked eyebrow. “You <i>left?”</i></p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I-if…” Malley sniffled. “If s-she can’t stay there, then…then I don’t wanna. I <i>won’t.”</i></p>
<p>“Really?” Mick clambered down next to Kosh, resting the soup down in front of him. “Lawan kicked Dead Malley out?”</p>
<p>“N-no. Donnie n’ Angie did…”</p>
<p>Mick instantly soured. “Yeah, I fuckin’ knew it.”</p>
<p>Kosh elbowed him. “Mick…”</p>
<p>“What? That big crab never came down to help out. She’s been cooped up there watching soap operas or somethin’. Figures she won’t give a kid like DM a chance.”</p>
<p>“D-Donnie’s not normally like this!” Malley felt the need to protest without really being sure why. “She…she let me stay with her. I don’t know why she didn’t want…”</p>
<p>“Listen, kid,” grumbled Kosh, “it’s probably different with you. I don’t know why you’re staying with them, and I’m not going to ask either, but if it was my guess, she’s probably still mad that she climbed through the window like that.”</p>
<p>Mick looked genuinely appalled at this. “Kosh, she didn’t have anywhere else to go. It was gonna flood in a few moments. We don’t even know if there was a respawn point active at the time. Kid coulda <i>died.”</i></p>
<p>Dead Malley looked down, unsure what to feel. Malley tentatively placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. She leaned into it.</p>
<p>Kosh held up his hands, trying to pacify his roommate. “I’m not defending her. I’m just trying to guess why Donnie’s done something like this. It doesn’t help that she wasn’t there to see how much work these two have been doing.”</p>
<p>Mick grumbled again under his breath.</p>
<p>Kosh tried his soup and makes a face – needs salt. “Still. Angie isn’t as surprising, even if she’s supposedly sick right now.”</p>
<p>“I do not like her,” grunted Dead Malley.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t like you either.”</p>
<p>“I, ah…um, I think…” mumbled Malley, trying to find the right words.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I-I think, maybe, that…you scare her, or something?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley blinked, then her mouth stretched into her evil little grin. “Do I?”</p>
<p>“N-not like that! Quit looking so happy about it!”</p>
<p>DM cackled. Mick grinned.</p>
<p>Malley blushed and started gesturing wildly, clearly struggling with her words. “I-It’s like, she’s, ah, she doesn’t – she doesn’t like you ‘cause, ah, she thinks that you’re trying to steal stuff, right? ‘Cause – cause that’s what she was talking about <i>earlier,</i> and now she, uh, she doesn’t know how to deal with it ‘cause of today.”</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i> curious about that, myself.” Kosh crossed his arms. “DM. Why <i>did</i> you have all of those things in your bag? Your lockpick, your ink weapon...hang on. You had a crowbar as well, correct?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded, poker-faced. “I needed it.”</p>
<p>“To…what, get into their house?”</p>
<p>“No, to get the lid of the sewer off.”</p>
<p>There’s a fat beat of silence.</p>
<p>“…the manhole cover, you mean.”</p>
<p>She nodded again.</p>
<p>Kosh adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. “…you – ah, you mean <i>the</i> manhole? The sewer manhole? The one in the middle of the street?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You <i>crawled out of a sewer?”</i></p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Another beat of silence.</p>
<p>“...can I ask <i>why?”</i></p>
<p>Dead Malley seemed to ponder this for a second. “Mm…no.”</p>
<p>More silence. </p>
<p>Mick and Kosh looked at each other and exchanged an unspoken argument. Kosh wins it.</p>
<p>Mick sighed. “Dude, c’mon. Why were you in a sewer?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.”</p>
<p>“Bud, you’re thirteen. You shouldn’t be in a sewer in the first place. Come on.”</p>
<p>“I am not telling you.” She was beginning to get upset.</p>
<p>“DM, seriously.”</p>
<p>“I am not telling you! You will get nothing out of me, these are lies that you tell, shut your mouth!”</p>
<p>“D-did you run away from home?” asked Malley, even though she already knew the answer.</p>
<p>Dead Malley turned to her in shock and immediately made a bunch of unintelligible noises. “I-ah-you-wh-n-no! No!”</p>
<p>Kosh sighed. “…kid…”</p>
<p>“I did not run away! That is a lie!”</p>
<p>“It’s cool, dude, I ran away from home all the time as a kid. Like, twelve times, I think,” Mick remarked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>The two girls stared at him. He ate his soup, then made a face. Still not enough salt.</p>
<p>“He’s not kidding,” grumbled Kosh.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I ended up running into this really huge nerd this one time. You mighta seen him, he’s got a ponytail and these big dumb glasses –”</p>
<p>“Mick,” the other man warned.</p>
<p>“I-is that how you met?” asked Malley.</p>
<p>“Well, nah, I already knew him from school.” Mick scratched above his shoulder. “He caught me in a convenience store trying to steal a bag of chips.”</p>
<p>“It was a family size bag and you were trying to stuff it underneath your T-shirt,” grumbled Kosh.</p>
<p>“It was a flawless plan.”</p>
<p>“It was a terrible plan.”</p>
<p>“It was <i>flawless.</i> Anyways, that’s how we met for real, I guess.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Kosh gave him the stink-eye. “You’re an ass.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’m your ass.” Mick blinked his long lashes and grinned insincerely.</p>
<p>“I thought he already had an ass,” Dead Malley said, confused.</p>
<p>Kosh pinched his brow. “It’s a figure of speech!”</p>
<p>Mick laughed his ass off.</p>
<p>Malley groaned and hid under her hat. Ew. Adult romance. Gross.</p>
<p>“…anyways,” Kosh said, trying to move the conversation along, “if you want to stay with us, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Janko won’t mind.”</p>
<p>“What did I say about the microwave?!” shouted the sea anemone, unlocking his bedroom door.</p>
<p>He turned to look at the two teenage girls sitting on his couch.</p>
<p>“…oh god dammit.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Wabi,” said Malley sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Hi, Malley,” said Wabi, a paragon of polite conversation.</p>
<p>Janko, perhaps less so. “Why are you – you – what –” The sea anemone yanked at his hair. “Why are you in my house?!”</p>
<p>“Donnie kicked ‘em out,” grumbled Kosh.</p>
<p>Janko blinked. “…what?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t…” He pinched his brow. “Why? Literally why? Why would you –“ He glanced at the ground, did a double take, and gasped dramatically. <i>“Did you leave your dirty suits all over my floor?!”</i></p>
<p>“Those are their suits.” Dead Malley folded her arms.</p>
<p>“Gah – they’re <i>everywhere,</i> they’re covered in gross water and <i>actual trash</i> – you – <i>pick up your suits!”</i></p>
<p>“Fine, alright,” Mick said, getting up.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” mumbled Kosh. For his part, he really did mean it.</p>
<p>“You’re – you are <i>guests in my house!</i> Can you not even <i>pick up after yourselves?!”</i></p>
<p>“You want any soup?”</p>
<p><i>“NO!”</i> He paused. “…yes.”</p>
<p>They tossed him a can of soup. He sighed, then stared at the girls on the couch.</p>
<p>“We told them to pick up these suits,” Dead Malley bluffed.</p>
<p>“No, ya didn’t,” scoffed Mick.</p>
<p>“W-we did, many times, yeah.” Malley nodded along, also completely full of it.</p>
<p>“We have already done this. Our suits are nice and folded. See? They are in the sink.” DM pointed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You put your wet suits in the sink?”</p>
<p>“It has a drain.”</p>
<p>“I – you –” He paused again. “…you know what, that actually makes a degree of sense. It shouldn’t, but it does.” He turned to the inkling men. “Why can’t you be as polite as they are? Look at them, they at least clean up after themselves.”</p>
<p>“W-would you like me to, to wash your plates, a-after you’re done with the soup?”</p>
<p>Janko clasped his hands together. “That would be <i>lovely,</i> thank you.”</p>
<p>“Mick, you should learn from their example,” nodded Wabi. “Look at them. Expert guests. Very polite.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Expert guests. Always professional.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley beamed. Mick rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You do realize you called them guests, right?” Kosh said. “I suppose that means you’re alright with them staying, then.”</p>
<p>“I – um.”</p>
<p>The sea anemone blushed.</p>
<p>It was at this moment that Janko realized he had been, perhaps, just perhaps, very easily bamboozled.</p>
<p>He glanced at the couch. The two girls were crawled up on it. They were both pretty young, yeah, but that doesn’t mean that he should really let them stay. Like, he had to get bullied into letting the others stay, that doesn’t mean that he’s about to get bullied again into –</p>
<p>“What is this writing, here, on the wall?” asked Dead Malley.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I-I think it’s about power eggs,” said Malley.</p>
<p>“Oh, from the, ah, salmonid folk. Yes, we used to use these back home.”</p>
<p>“W-what, power eggs?”</p>
<p>“Yes, just for about anything, in truth.”</p>
<p>Janko lit up like a Christmas tree. </p>
<p>“You <i>what?”</i></p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded. “Yes, we did. Very important for the powering, of the, the homes.”</p>
<p>"Uh oh," muttered Wabi.</p>
<p>He gaped in shock, jaw dropped to the floor, then frantically checked his pockets for a notebook. “And, and, ah, do you know how you got these power eggs, exactly?”</p>
<p>“I believe it was a…” Dead Malley squinted at the board for a second, then made an educated guess. “…it was a trade deal. With a fellow that looks like a bear. Yes.” </p>
<p>“Grizzco?!”</p>
<p>The strange girl pursed her lips. “That is one name for this fellow, yes.”</p>
<p>Oh, my God. Oh, my <i>God,</i> it was <i>happening,</i> it was <i>all coming together.</i> Janko reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pad and a pen, scribbling frantically. “And, ah, where, exactly, are you from?”</p>
<p>The girl recoiled. “Ah –”</p>
<p>“They’ll tell you more if you let them stay for a few nights,” interrupted Kosh.</p>
<p>“I – er. Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why not?” Mick finished folding up his suit. “It’s only fair. We let ya do the question-askin tomorrow and we let her sleep the night." He gestured at the suits. "Should we put these in the sink, too, or…”</p>
<p>“Oh no no yeah no go ahead, go ahead...." He waved him on, deep in thought for a second. "...okay! Okay yeah no that’s that’ll be that’ll be great okay wow. Gosh. Hahaha.” Janko stopped, then stared at the girl on the couch with a serious glare. “…you <i>promise?”</i></p>
<p>“Er…” Dead Malley thought for a moment. On the one hand, she wasn’t about to up and tell this guy everything. He was <i>way</i> too excited for this.</p>
<p>On the other hand, this is a very comfy couch.</p>
<p>“…yes. Yes. I shall tell you more of these, ah, salmonid eggs." How much of this would actually be <i>truthful</i> will totally be up to her, she decides.</p>
<p>“Hang on.” Wabi squinted. “How do we know you’ll keep <i>your</i> end of the bargain? How can we trust you two to –”</p>
<p>“W-would you like some oyster crackers for your soup?” Malley offered, holding up a few little baggies.</p>
<p>Janko and Wabi stared at the oyster crackers for a second, then turned around to consult each other for a brief moment.</p>
<p>Then, they turned around.</p>
<p>“It’s a deal,” the anemone and clownfish chorused, and Janko bowed down to his waist.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An hour later, the lights were out, and most of the apartment was sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>Dead Malley and Malley had passed out on the couch already. They were curled up in squid form on the cushions. Malley fidgeted in her sleep. Dead Malley, for the first time in a while, looked peaceful.</p>
<p>Mick and Kosh watched them in silence from the ground, bundled up under loaned blankets and pillows. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was actually trying to kill them right now, they’d say the rainfall outside was actually pleasant.</p>
<p>“…you think she’ll agree to it?” mumbled Mick.</p>
<p>Kosh thought for a moment. “…I want to say no, but…she’s not really one to back down.”</p>
<p>Mick considered this and nodded. “I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence.</p>
<p>“…Mick?”</p>
<p>“Yeh?”</p>
<p>“…what was it that you wanted to say to me?”</p>
<p>Mick glanced at him, then smiled gently.</p>
<p>“…I’ll tell you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Kosh stared at him, then nodded. “…I’ll hold you to it.” He gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>Mick always liked it when the other man smiled.</p>
<p>Underneath the blankets, their hands met once again, fingers intertwined.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dead Malley peeked an eye open, looking at the two men. They’d fallen asleep, leaning on one another. Kosh snored quietly.</p>
<p>She glanced over to her bag in the corner.</p>
<p>Inside of her backpack was the signaller.</p>
<p>“&lt;…soon,&gt;” she mumbled to herself in Octarian.</p>
<p>Then, for the first time in what felt like ages, she closed her eyes, and sleep swallowed her whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>day 1 comes to a close! </p>
<p>i can finally confirm that yes, dead malley IS an octoling. you all probably guessed it by now. but boy does it feel good to finally say. i'll have plenty more to say about octoling society over these next few days - ohoho there's so much WORLDBUILDING i gotta do</p>
<p>as an aside, it's fascinating to see how many of my characters are easily swayed by food. i wonder what this says about me<br/>as another aside, if you wear a binder, please do not seriously overexert yourself while wearing it. mick was running around carrying heavy shit like all day. don't. don't do that</p>
<p>in any case! chapters have been chugging along at an okay rate. i'm debating if i shouldn't take a brief hiatus to focus on writing more material. a lot of the prologue and day 1 were prewritten. the last few chapters have been more or less interspersed with new writing and content - chapter 13 especially, good heavens. this chapter is nothing different.</p>
<p>however because of what's happened on day 1 that means that days 2 and 3 are more or less unplanned. i have a good idea of where i want them to go - plenty of time for planning new chapters. i just want them to be nice and cemented so i can get the timeline of events put into place!</p>
<p>thank you all so much for the support! every comment is massively appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. day 2 - new day blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>557 Barclays wakes up. Dead Malley has cereal for the first time. A divide forms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmmmmm not enthusiastic about this chapter but that's fine. it's short...TOO short.</p>
<p>oh well! here we go. posting slightly earlier than normal today too lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of day 2 is a surreal experience.</p>
<p>For a few different seafolk, they wake up in bundles of blankets on the floor of a stranger’s apartment surrounded by several other people they don’t really know. They glance around owlishly until they remember everything that happened the day prior. The rain hasn’t let up, so it’s still dark outside when this happens, which doesn’t help their confusion.</p>
<p>But confusion gets replaced with understanding, and with that understanding comes a bitter acceptance of an unmistakably shitty situation.</p>
<p>The cutthroat eel with hoop earrings from 129, for example, wakes up and sees seven other people next to her, all of them wrapped in in assorted bedsheets. She’d fallen asleep underneath a spare bed cover with an ugly plaid pattern, with only a throw pillow for comfort. She’s in room 240. Her sister is snoring in the arms of her much older boyfriend on the couch above her. The eel blinks, then groans and tries to fall back asleep.</p>
<p>For a few others, they wake up in one of the two hallways. The gastropod with thick headphones from 146 fell asleep in a borrowed sleeping bag in the south hallway. He wakes up when his roommate, a moray eel, accidentally bumps into him in his sleep. The normally anxious urchin, who he used to share a room with, looks almost comically peaceful underneath white satin sheets; their fourth roommate, a hermit crab, is hiding underneath an oversized comforter, shamelessly conforming to species stereotypes, wrapped up in their shell. The gastropod groans – his back is sore; he’d more or less passed out on the threadbare red carpet that barely covers what is essentially concrete. Their stuff lies around them in an assorted and messy pile. </p>
<p>The gastropod pulls out his phone. It’s 8:40 AM. He puts on some ASMR and stares at the ugly white ceiling for a while.</p>
<p>Some wake up in the second-floor lobby. A candy crab has managed to fall asleep underneath Lawan’s foldout table and is snoring peacefully, if not a little loudly. A lobster who had more or less been in the corner next to the window for the entire day prior, from 155, has been awake for a pretty long time at this point. He’d plugged a silent electric kettle into the wall socket and was now waiting for his cup of ramen to cool down. A hammerhead shark, from 150, shifts awake and sits up. He’s a pretty big-looking guy, gills lined with piercings, a scar on his head an inch from his left eye. </p>
<p>The lobster looks at him warily. The two strangers stare at each other for a second until the shark, in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice, asks if he could have some tea. The lobster blinks, then smiles gently, and pours him an Earl Grey.</p>
<p>Eventually, more and more people start to shift awake. 260, at the very end of the north hallway, wakes up all at once – one of their guests, a skinny dogfish, bursts out of the bathroom swearing up a storm; the shower water is boiling hot. One of them starts laughing; eventually, they all do, even the dogfish – not even at the shower, just at the ridiculousness of their situation. The two jellyfish kids from 139 are already up and playing Pokémon, their mother staring at her laptop and wondering what does and doesn’t count as a tax write-off. </p>
<p>The crappy bass player has woken up all of the people in 258 by trying to tune his guitar; they kick him out into the hall. He has to settle for waking up most of his neighbors with a crappy rendition of “Guitar in My Hands.” Every note is slightly too flat; he didn’t tune it properly. He gets kicked out into the lobby. He makes an attempt at “What’s My Age Again.”  They give him a borrowed guitar tuner and stuff him into the staircase landing. He’s still bad at it, but at least it doesn’t sound out of tune.</p>
<p>Life stirs and comes to a stop, then stirs again like stalling car engines. Rain drops bombard windows and sinks drain muck at snail’s paces. The floodwater has risen again and now nobody can see the cars parked outside underneath the brown cloudiness of the water; a helicopter flies over the building, reporting the daily news. A few people who had been previously living inside their cars, lucky enough to survive the initial flood and swim over to beckoning arms inside apartment buildings, lean out of windows and vomit into the water below, already rife with sickness. </p>
<p>When they weren’t putting on the news, some of the people living on the second-floor start putting on movies. TV shows they’d been putting off binging. Podcasts to drown out the pattering of the noise. A few folks sit down and watch random cooking tutorials. It is so surreal, so strange, but people are falling into these new patterns like they were…nothing. </p>
<p>Inside the low-rise red-brick buildings across the street, the single-bedroom ones, the ones where Kosh and Mick (used to) live, other windows are being covered with comforters to soak up the rainwater. On the roof, a grizzled-looking bass underneath a big umbrella, wrapped up like a burrito in a rainproof tarp, stares out at the dark grey sky and drinks alone, offering a silent prayer to whoever’s above that they all get out of this mess. He works at a cannery, having been laid off from his previous job working in shipping. He comes from a long line of sailors. He swears like one, too. His gin tastes like rubbing alcohol.</p>
<p>In apartment 244, the sink has stopped draining; they put on rubber gloves, scoop up dirty water with an empty spaghetti sauce jar, and dump it out their living room window. It doesn’t have far to fall before it gets swept up in the current of the street. The dam pumps water from the river down to the coast; sure enough, the first attempt at stopping the leak has failed.</p>
<p>Inside the huge sandstone apartment building of 557 Barclay, someone was frying some eggs, someone was frying up some sausages, and someone was frying their brain with two tabs of White Owsley – LSD tabs named in honor of a human who mass-produced them; when seafolk reinvented most of human technology, drugs were always going to be making a comeback, legal or otherwise. </p>
<p>These are the side effects of life. </p>
<p>New traditions and patterns formed under duress; old ones adjusted to maintain the balance they once provided. Stubbornness is what has always kept people going, what has always kept them living and content. It’s hard to be content now, and even before the flood that rang true, but there’s a nearly immeasurable comfort that can always be taken in dedicating oneself to the old norms of living simply. The stubbornness inherent in people’s nature helps with that – a measly little deadly flood isn’t going to stop anyone from brushing their teeth and getting dressed in clothes, even if those clothes are yesterday’s or borrowed or both, even if they’re using a stranger’s toothbrush and toothpaste. </p>
<p>It’s the little things that make life worth having, the small treats. The softness of pillows, the nice feeling of having clean teeth, or clean hair, the customary morning beverage of choice (water, coffee, tea, juice, shitty beer, etc.), the warmth of blankets and soft conversation. Right now, seafolk stare out windows and rediscover their thankfulness for what little they have, hoping the future won’t be as dismal as it looks. Life is cruel, life changes; routine stays, and life adjusts to fit it.</p>
<p>People are always going to be people, and at the end of the day, some people would rather fuckin’ blow their dead grandpa at gunpoint then change their morning routine, and there’s always going to be something beautiful about that.</p>
<p>Inside Janko’s apartment, Malley wakes up in a pile cuddled up with Dead Malley. Kosh is still asleep on the floor, in ‘human’ form, his glasses slowly sliding off his face. Janko hasn’t left his mysterious bedroom, but she can hear soft snoring from inside; Wabi is asleep in their bowl, nestled in the corner, their homestead wrapped neatly in an electric-heated blanket. Mick is by the window, hovering by the windowsill, clad in his rubber suit so that the rain doesn’t get all over him, smoking a cigarette. The smoke keeps blowing back in his eyes, and every time it does, he curses. Mick curses a lot, now that Malley thinks about it. She giggles softly.</p>
<p>Staring over at Dead Malley, who’s converted to squid form in her sleep, Malley sees the other differences between them – her round body, her different-sized tentacles, the lack of a facial mask. She’s not an Inkling at all. That doesn’t bother her, oddly enough; she already had sort of figured that was the case. It just makes her curious, about this kid her age with this weird past, this kid who doesn’t know anything about Inkopolis but has been doing everything she can to follow Lawan’s orders, with her big toothy grin that looks kind of evil. She wants to know more about this odd doppelganger who’s borrowed her name. </p>
<p>Malley briefly wonders what that says about her as a person.</p>
<p>As she looks over her new friend, lying next to her, Malley realizes that she didn’t have a nightmare last night, in spite of it all, and smiles to herself. It’s the first time she’s slept peacefully in weeks.</p>
<p>By the window, Mick curses again, and Kosh, just waking up, tosses a pillow at the back of his head.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Malley, pouring cereal into a bowl, glanced up at the girl across from her. “Uh…s-so, are we, are we ready to deal with another day?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded, a little groggily.</p>
<p>Over by the corner, Janko was chewing Mick out for smoking inside. On the couch, Kosh sat waiting for his turn to do the same. Smoking inside does a little more than just making everything smell like shitty tobacco – it can cause stains on the ceiling, the walls, and set off fire alarms, amongst other things. Wabi was nodding along with Janko, interjecting with occasional complaining – they have very sensitive fishscales and smoke tended to ruffle their gills the wrong way. Every now and then, they had a nonsensical but still very vivid nightmare of getting hung up on a wrack and smoked until they were a jerky. Mick silently played with the corners of the cigarette box, not really paying much attention, tracing lines along the edges of the lid; he was down to four left already. Janko’s voice echoed around the mostly empty apartment room.</p>
<p>Dead Malley’s hair was normally pretty expressive, flaring and dancing when she emoted; right now, they hung limply around her head. In spite of it, she was looking better, much better than yesterday. Food, water, and sleep tended to do that to a person. She pointed at the bowl in front of Malley. “What is this that you are making?”</p>
<p>“Ah – cereal. It’s, it’s, ah, it’s pretty easy to make.” She poured cereal into another bowl. “…I guess we’re gonna be, ah, going back down there?”</p>
<p>The other girl nodded. Malley tried very hard not to wilt.</p>
<p>Dead Malley noticed this and scoffed. “It will be simple. Yes? We have done this before.”</p>
<p>“I…I suppose so…” At the end of the day, Malley was just going down there to help Dead Malley. She couldn’t tell why. Pity? Sympathy? She wants to say for the sake of helping other people, but that would just be lying at this point. She’s as selfish as anybody else. But she was still worried about this half-dead kid her age, all the same.</p>
<p>She settled for pouring milk into their cereal and setting a bowl in front of Dead Malley.</p>
<p>The girl stared down at it, said lightly “Thank you for this meal,” then picked up the bowl and tried to slurp it down like it was a milkshake.</p>
<p>“Agh – u-use a spoon! Use a spoon!”</p>
<p>“I do not need this spoon. Spoons are for cowards.” Her mouth was full of cereal.</p>
<p>“You’re getting milk everywhere! You – agh!”</p>
<p>“I am doing no such thing!” Milk was dribbling down her chin. “This ‘getting milk everywhere’ thing you say, it is not happening!”</p>
<p>“Wh – <i>yes you are! Yes, it is!”</i></p>
<p>“Lies! I am only getting it on my face! Hah!” She glanced down. “…and also my shirt!”</p>
<p>“Wha – d – you – just use a spoon! Spoon! Use the spoon! <i>Gah!”</i></p>
<p>Dead Malley set the bowl down and wiped off her mouth, grumbling. </p>
<p>Malley picked up a dish towel and tried to wipe off the other girl’s face, fighting off a smile. “Gah, you - you did this last night with the soup, too! You eat like an animal!”</p>
<p>“We are all animals,” the other girl said, trying to duck away. “You are not being precise with the words.”</p>
<p>“Y-you <i>know</i> what I mean!” Malley lunged with the dish rag in her hand.</p>
<p>Dead Malley barked out a laugh, then immediately ate towel.</p>
<p>Malley snorted, then started giggling.</p>
<p>“Do not laugh at me!” the other girl said, mouth full of towel, folding her arms in cranky jest. “How <i>dare</i> you laugh at my glorious towel! It compliments my eyes!”</p>
<p>Malley outright cackled, and it doesn’t take long for the other girl to join in too. </p>
<p>Still giggling lightly, Malley gently put the milk back in the fridge, like a proper adult.</p>
<p>“…ah, geez. B-but for real, uh…” She turned around. “Are, are you sure you want to do this? G-go back down there, I mean.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley hesitated, then nodded, pulling the dishrag out of her mouth. “…it is important to me that I do this.”</p>
<p>“W-why?”</p>
<p>The strange girl gave her a sharp look.</p>
<p>Malley cleared her throat. “I-I mean…I, I don’t think that they’re gonna, y’know, forgive you and all about the whole ‘breaking and entering’ thing, so…I don’t, uh. I dunno what doin’ more help will do.”</p>
<p>“I…well,” Dead Malley cleared her throat. “…I think that it is just a thing that I should do. Maybe I have not done enough of the helping I have been doing so far.”</p>
<p>“I…again, I d-dunno if, if Donnie will still be okay with it.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley actually scoffed. “I do not care about this big crab. It is all about the urchin now.”</p>
<p>“Lawan?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I will stay in this home as long as I please until this Lawan sees such a truth.”</p>
<p>“I don’t, um…” She sighed. “I-I dunno if Lawan will be much help. I mean…” Malley scratched her head, slowly spinning her spoon around the cereal bowl. “…will she really help us? I mean. Y-you kinda, uh, you kinda already have a place to stay, and –”</p>
<p>“No. This is nice and all, but it is not what I am wanting.”</p>
<p>Malley blinked. “W-well…what do you want, then?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley thought for a second. On the one hand, maybe she could access someone else’s satellite dish for her signaler. In theory, it should work okay if she did. Maybe she didn’t have to use this dish.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, she did have another reason for choosing this apartment now…</p>
<p>The girl sighed, blushing deeply. “…it is because that bed is…it is the best place that I have ever slept.”</p>
<p>“…m-my bed?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley nodded enthusiastically. “It is so <i>comfy,</i> though!”</p>
<p>“I…” Malley giggled. “It, it is really nice, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, it is VERY nice. It was like, ah, falling asleep inside of a cloud.” Dead Malley went to sleep last night dreaming of the bed. “It is a fight for the honor of my bed. I shall win their hearts, and then I shall win back such a bed.”</p>
<p>“It’s still my bed.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, we shall see about that.”</p>
<p>Malley just rolled her eyes, not bothering to fight the smile on her face.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>What happens next over the span of the morning is…strange.</p>
<p>When Lawan came downstairs, she found Kosh and Mick were already managing the desk, not dressed in their yellow suits. They stared at her in silence for a moment, until Kosh stood up and handed her the list.</p>
<p>“The twins are already downstairs, helping out.” He stretched, face unexpressive and sour as always. “They’ll be fine on their own.”</p>
<p>“Are you certain?” Lawan folded her arms. “I’m not sure I want either of those two working in the floodwater all on their own.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Kosh had already started to walk away. “You were perfectly fine sending them downstairs yesterday.”</p>
<p>Mick just glared at her in silence, before standing up and following Kosh, not saying a word to her.</p>
<p>Lawan doesn’t know how to respond.</p>
<p>Almost all the evicted tenants have their most important items, so then everything else that hasn’t already been collected is strange oddities, things that people had previously forgotten. The volunteer crew goes around grabbing stuff like silverware, dish soap, rubber bands, scissors, any paper that isn’t wet, bleach. </p>
<p>Someone from 303 has an old-fashioned washboard and is loaning it to a guy from 143 on the promise that “those pricks from 220 stop knocking on my damned door already.” He’s been scrubbing out laundry in the middle of the hallway, saying it gives him something to do. </p>
<p>He’s really going at it, too. What a fuckin’ champion. Honestly.</p>
<p>Water keeps bubbling up from the bottom of drains. It got pretty bad when half the building collectively decided to take a shower early in the morning. The demand for drain cleaner gets really big, and suddenly the twins have to run through every apartment and see if anybody has any. They come back with twenty or so different canisters of the stuff. It doesn’t really help that much in practice.</p>
<p>Angie is bedridden and Donnie has excused herself to take care of the girl. The nurse from 223 keeps offering to help, but when she knocks on their door…she doesn’t get any response. </p>
<p>Mick ends up staying behind a lot to work on drying out and cleaning out tech, especially a few desktops and gaming consoles, but he starts charging people to do it, which results in a huge blowout argument between him and the pimply, anxious-looking urchin. Kosh steps in and overlooks this to make sure that Mick gives the money back if it can’t be fixed. </p>
<p>Lawan’s station in the second-floor lobby becomes a help desk. A candy crab ended up falling asleep underneath her table, and they’re still asleep, but Lawan just…chooses to let her stay there. Malley gets very upset by this, and ends up complaining, “so it’s fine if she stays there, but apparently she doesn’t want to be anywhere nearby DM, who’s been – who’s been helping everybody since the backup generator,” and eventually this turned into hysterically kicking a pillow on Janko’s floor over and over until it starts bleeding feathers. Dead Malley had to drag her away. </p>
<p>It’s been less than two days and already they’re ridiculously close.</p>
<p>Janko hasn’t come out of his bedroom all day. Wabi tells everyone to stay out and convinces Malley to lock the door as they leave. Nobody knows what he’s doing in there. The two ‘debt collectors’ aren’t exactly excited to find out.</p>
<p>There’s a weird gash between the different members and it’s hitting Lawan and Malley the hardest. Lawan can’t look at any of them in the eyes. Malley refuses to even look at the desk. </p>
<p>Dead Malley becomes a weird conduit between the two women without really realizing it. She takes the requests like orders at a restaurant. Lawan wants to apologize to her but she isn’t sure why. The girl is still a stranger, and she still did climb through their window, but…she’s thirteen. She’s a kid, and for some reason, that changes everything, and Lawan can’t figure out why. It plagues her the entire day.</p>
<p>The fact is that they’re downstairs way too much, and even if the respawn points are supposedly active…</p>
<p>She doesn’t want either of them to separate from her. That scares her too much.</p>
<p>Everyone’s seemed to notice how bad things are, and nobody’s saying a word, and that makes it worse, somehow. It's been comparatively quiet all morning.</p>
<p>Until noon hits, and Mick, who’s had to stare at the help desk in resentment the entire time, quietly snaps, and tells the other cephalopod workers to wait in Janko’s for a moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god these people are such sluts for drama</p>
<p>anyways recently i surpassed 300 hits. i don't know when this happened, but the fact that it even happened in the first place is absolutely insane to me. i'm really happy to see that you guys have been enjoying this as much as you have been.</p>
<p>a lot of this work's audience has surprisingly come from word of mouth, and that means a lot to me. i mostly just find new works by checking in on ao3 and saying "oh hey a new work." but a few folks have been telling each other about my stuff directly and sharing it with their friends, and to me that's really touching. thank you all for the kind words. of mouths.</p>
<p>ahahaha i have no idea where this fic is going but i'm stupidly excited anyways stay tuned for a new chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. day 2 - blowout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Lawan have an argument. It turns out better than they thought it would.</p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a masterclass in how to turn maybe 300 words of throwaway original dialogue into an actual conversation</p>
<p>i kind of wish there was more buildup to this in the last chapter? but honestly, with the last chapter, i'm not sure what to add. maybe i could've added more dialogue between the two mals and janko, they have a dynamic i think is really interesting. oh well, more for the future</p>
<p>anyways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why’d you kick out Dead Mal?”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Mick stood in front of her, arms folded, trademark smirk gone. “You heard me. Why’d you kick her out?”</p>
<p>Lawan stood up. “Really. We’re gonna talk about this now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, we are. Yeah.”</p>
<p>She gestured around them. The two were standing in the center of the second-floor lobby, situated around the help desk, people situated all around them. “Mick, I am not going to be here making a scene with you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you, oh, I dunno. Kicked her out?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t –” She pinched her brow. “I did not kick her out.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you fucking did.”</p>
<p>“No, I did not.”</p>
<p>“She had to come sleep on Janko’s couch.”</p>
<p>“I <i>didn’t.</i> Kick. Her out. <i>Okay?”</i></p>
<p>“Janko’s <i>couch,</i> Lawan. Her and Alive Mal both.”</p>
<p>Lawan gestured to herself. “Yeah, well, I never told her to leave.”</p>
<p>“From the way they put it, you never told them <i>anything.”</i> Suddenly Mick’s hands were on the table and he’s leaning over and staring at her, the entire room watching them both, and Lawan realized then and there that yes, they really were doing this now. “You just stared at her. Watched her go. Watched Malley grab her suit and storm out too.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want Malley to leave, <i>Michael.”</i></p>
<p>“Then you shoulda said something, <i>Lawan.”</i> His tone was taunting her. Goading her on.</p>
<p>You know what. Fuck it. If he's gonna argue like this, then she's gonna take the bait.</p>
<p>Lawan folded her arms. “Okay – fine, let me ask you something. What was I supposed to say? That yes, I should let this stranger who climbed through my window stay here over the night? The stranger with all the weird tools and the lockpick kit in her bag?”</p>
<p>“Oh, what, you mean the thirteen-year-old homeless kid who’s spent all of today and yesterday trying to help as many people as she can? The one who’s been making sure that Mal doesn’t have a total meltdown, who’s helped her out this entire time? Yeah. Yeah, I mean her.”</p>
<p>“She’s a <i>stranger.</i> A potentially dangerous one at that. What could I have done?”</p>
<p>“Oh, gee, lemme think. You could have, oh, I don’t know, helped her instead of treating her like a criminal, huh? How about that?”</p>
<p>Lawan barked out a fake laugh. “Ha! Like you have any right to talk about ‘being a criminal.’ You’re the one who got her to break into all the laundry machines downstairs. I wonder how much that made you then, huh? How’s telling a 13-year-old kid to commit an actual crime feel, huh? <i>You</i> have been the one manipulating people for money this <i>entire time,</i> like with that scam computer repair shtick you’ve been playing at.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Mick leans in nice and close so she could hear. “Well, you’re the one who sends thirteen-year-old kids down to rifle through <i>raw sewage.</i> Don’t act like you have some sort of moral high ground here. Alright?”</p>
<p>“I never told them to go down there today. That was all you. You and Kosh both.”</p>
<p>“And you were <i>more than happy</i> to send them down there yourselves yesterday. You have your own suit. You have your own bags, your own gloves and boots, your own everything. But no, yesterday, you sent the both of ‘em down there and told them ‘hey, have fun.’”</p>
<p>“I did not –”</p>
<p>“What was gonna stop you from going down there yourself, exactly? You have your own protective gear. Hell - they’re <i>wearing</i> your protective gear. Both of ‘em. Oh, what, you gonna say Dead Malley took that too? Along with, ooh, <i>all the stuff</i> that the kid stole outta your house when they <i>dramatically broke</i> in at the <i>dead of night</i> –”</p>
<p>“Mick, I swear to God –”</p>
<p>“– to commit the heinous crime of, oh, what was it again? Oh, that’s right, she stole an egg omelet and a fitful night’s sleep from you. Oooh, an <i>egg omelet,</i> how <i>scary.</i> What was it, a family heirloom?”</p>
<p>Lawan gritted her teeth. She was not about to be dragged down to this level. “Listen. We <i>gave</i> her that omelet, for one –”</p>
<p>Mick slammed his hands on the table, startling the candy crab beneath it awake. “Malley! <i>Malley</i> gave her that omelet. Malley, coincidentally, is also the one who has been trying to help her. You know her? Malley? The girl who you <i>also</i> kicked out?”</p>
<p>Lawan snapped and jabbed a finger into his chest. <i>“Hey!</i> I <i>never</i> kicked out Malley! She left all on her own!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Why was that? Hm?” He made a mock pose, hand behind his ear, leaning in as if trying to hear something distant.</p>
<p>“Because she –” Lawan sighed bitterly, hands pressed to both her temples. “…because she didn’t like that this <i>random stranger</i> was going to stay by herself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the random stranger who –”</p>
<p>“Who <i>broke into my house</i> –”</p>
<p>“– who’s been sent down, on the orders of <i>you,</i> into <i>literal death water.</i> Multiple times.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” She grabbed his shoulder. “They both volunteered for that. Both of them. No pushing or prying from either of us, and you told me that they would be safe. I checked with them every time.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” Mick swiped her hand off. “You should have gone down there, not them! <i>You!</i> You and Angie both, in those suits! You would’ve been <i>way</i> safer! Hell – you and <i>Donnie</i> should have gone down there! Y’know, Donnie? Your <i>girlfriend</i> who keeps disappearing up into your little apartment?”</p>
<p>“She's my <i>fiancé.”</i></p>
<p><i>“I don’t care.”</i> Mick gave her a wide-eyed glare. “She should be down here. Not them. <i>Her.”</i></p>
<p>Lawan ignored this. “She and I <i>both agreed</i> that letting the girl stay would have been a bad idea. She didn’t feel safe.”</p>
<p><i>“Nobody feels safe!</i> We are in the middle of a goddamned <i>crisis!”</i></p>
<p>Lawan slammed a fist down onto the table. “That girl <i>broke into my house!</i> Of fucking <i>course</i> I’m not going to feel safe! Of fucking course Donnie’s not going to feel safe! That’s my fucking <i>house!</i> That’s the <i>one goddamn place</i> where I came to go where I actually feel safe. That’s my home. Why should I be expected to house someone who <i>broke into it</i> in the first place? How is that fair to us?”</p>
<p>“She said it was an accident!”</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to believe that?” Lawan folded her arms. “How am I supposed to believe that she was just, what, climbing up the side of the building for shits and giggles? How is <i>that</i> believable?”</p>
<p>“There was a flood coming! The street was already up to my goddamn <i>ankles</i> by the time I got here! I – <i>listen.”</i> Mick ran trembling hands through his hair. “Okay, from what little I know –”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know her that well!”</p>
<p>“– from what little – <i>shut it!</i> – from what little –”</p>
<p>“How the hell are you supposed to attest for an <i>actual stranger</i> that you <i>don’t even know?”</i></p>
<p><i>“ – from what little I know of her,”</i> Mick gritted his teeth, “she is <i>homeless.</i> She didn’t have protective gear when she got stuck on Barclay. She sees rainwater rising around her feet, she gets desperate, the lobby doors are completely locked –”</p>
<p>“What, could some other place not have just let her in?”</p>
<p>“Would <i>you?</i> We all saw what she looked like when she got here. Hell, Malley thought she was her own <i>corpse</i> the first time she saw her!”</p>
<p>“I…” Lawan pinched her brow. “We were all asleep. Nobody knew she was gonna show up. Would <i>you</i> have answered the door for a random stranger at 4 AM?”</p>
<p>“Exactly! That is <i>exactly</i> my point! She doesn’t get a response, so she panics and tries to climb up to the roof!”</p>
<p>“How is that at all believable? That’s ridiculous!”</p>
<p>“...you seem to forget that this is <i>Dead Malley</i> we’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“I – you…” Lawan huffed for a moment, thinking in silence, then held up her hands in surrender. "You know what? I’ll – I’ll give you that one. That girl is completely bonkers.”</p>
<p>“God, yeah. Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, Malley was right the first time. She’s totally nuts.”</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly. Thank you.” Mick pointed off the facts on his fingers like they were parts of a list. <i>“So.</i> She climbs up the side of the building, right? You said there was a fuckin’ – what are those things called, the dumb water pipe things –”</p>
<p>“The roof gutters.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing. So, she climbs up the gutter pipe thing, and as she’s climbing –”</p>
<p>“No, that doesn’t – no, <i>stop.</i> She chose our apartment for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Why would she choose <i>your</i> apartment?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! None of her story even makes any sense! All I know is that she broke into my house - she broke a <i>window</i> for God’s sake.”</p>
<p>“She popped the window pane out <i>by accident</i> and she put it back in. Your window is <i>fine.”</i></p>
<p>“Oh, my God – <i>how is that fine? Nothing about that</i> is 'fine.' Nothing about popping out somebody else’s window is 'fine.'”</p>
<p>“She’s an idiot kid! She’s 13!”</p>
<p>“YOU don’t even know what she wanted to do! You’re just trying to do the same thing that Malley’s doing!”</p>
<p>“What, defend her friend?”</p>
<p>“They haven’t even known each other for two days!”</p>
<p>“So what? You think Dead Malley’s gonna take advantage of her?”</p>
<p>Lawan gestured wildly. “Of <i>course I do!</i> I don’t know her! All I know about her is that she <i>broke into my house!”</i></p>
<p>“Not <i>intentionally!”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“How do you unintentionally break into someone’s house?!”</i>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know! Ask her!”</p>
<p>“She just deflects everything I ask!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause she doesn’t trust you!”</p>
<p>The urchin scoffed. “Oh, what, and she trusts <i>you?”</i></p>
<p>Mick slapped a palm to his forehead. <i>“Yes!</i> Yes, she does! Because unlike you, we’ve both had to go downstairs through, again, literal death water, and we trust each other enough not to try and kill each other! Shit, she’s even helped out Malley when she fell under a few times! She’s been more helpful than anybody else here by fuckin’ eons, and -”</p>
<p>“SHE <i>WHAT?!”</i></p>
<p>Mick jumped back. “Shit, lady!”</p>
<p>
  <i>“A FEW times?! She fell down a FEW TIMES?!”</i>
</p>
<p>Mick stepped back in shock. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Lawan looked <i>devastated,</i> eyes darting around frantically, her mouth opening and closing like she couldn’t form the words in her mouth.</p>
<p>Mick stared at her in silence, confused.</p>
<p>Lawan collapsed back into her chair, still in disbelief.</p>
<p>She tried very hard to collect herself. Deep breathing. In, then out.</p>
<p>Eventually, she cleared her throat. “What do…what do you mean, a - ‘a few times?’”</p>
<p>The skinny man hesitated, then shook his head with a scoff. “Malley has – oh my God, she’s told you about this.”</p>
<p>“I – <i>no?</i> No, she hasn’t. I don’t…oh, dear God.” She took off her glasses to wipe at her face.</p>
<p>Mick was stunned. “…you’re kidding me.”</p>
<p>“I – God, I wish I <i>was,</i> I –” She groaned, exhausted. She fumbled for a moment more before she spoke. “I knew she fell over once. <i>Once.</i> That is the <i>only time</i> she ever told me – oh, my God, I’m gonna kill her. I’m actually gonna kill her when she gets back. Oh, my God...” Lawan pulled at her hair-spines, still staring wide-eyed down at the table. Her hands shook from the effort.</p>
<p>She was furious. </p>
<p>And she couldn’t even tell if she was angry at everybody else or just herself.</p>
<p>God dammit.</p>
<p>Mick folded his arms in disgust. “Maybe she woulda told you if she actually <i>trusted</i> you?”</p>
<p>“She’s <i>supposed</i> to trust me! I’m her <i>legal guardian,</i> for fuck's sake!” </p>
<p>Her tone of voice indicated that she was pleading. Who or what she was even pleading <i>with,</i> Mick didn’t know, because it sure as hell wasn't him.</p>
<p>He turned his gaze to the ground. “Yeah, well, she trusts the new kid a helluva lot more than you.”</p>
<p>“I – I know. I get that, I…<i>fuck.”</i> Lawan buried her face in her hands. </p>
<p>“…hate to say it, but maybe she woulda trusted you more if you actually went down there yourself.”</p>
<p>“I – God. I <i>know</i> she would’ve been fine, alright? Fuck. We have respawn points open for this exact reason. I would never have even considered it if I hadn't known that. But still, I…God, Mick.” </p>
<p>Lawan looked at him with sad, wide eyes, and Mick saw that she was on the verge of tears. </p>
<p>“I still don’t want her to get <i>hurt.”</i></p>
<p>“I…” Mick stumbled back into a foldout chair, hand on his forehead. “…shit, nobody does, Lawan. We’re all scared.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I know that she’s scared, too. I’m fucking…I don't want her to be scared of <i>me,</i> too.” She rubbed at her eyes. “I would’ve never sent her down there on her own, Mick, you know that. If it wasn’t for the fact that they both volunteered to go, I would’ve gone down there myself. You <i>know</i> that.”</p>
<p>“No, I do, I get that.” He paused for a moment. “…I guess that means you trust us, at least.”</p>
<p>“…of course, I trust you.” Lawan smiled sadly. “You and Kosh both. You’ve been nothing short of helpful, even though you don’t have much reason to be.”</p>
<p>“I – hah, I’m just in it for the food.”</p>
<p>“Hah. Aren’t we all.”</p>
<p>“Heh.”</p>
<p>Another pause. The two sat in silence, recovering from their shouting match. The room around them, completely quiet, completely enraptured in whatever the hell was even happening right now.</p>
<p>Mick was the first to break the silence. “…does that mean you actually trust DM, too?”</p>
<p>“I…” Lawan leaned back in her chair. “…hell. I guess? I don't know. Part of me <i>wants</i> to. It’s complicated, I…” She sighed.</p>
<p>Mick motioned at her to continue.</p>
<p>Lawan sat in silence for a moment, then pulled off her glasses to massage her face. “…lord. I don’t know her. And she still, y’know. Got into my house and all. I don’t even know her motives, but…at least I know that when she’s down there with Malley, she’s helping her out.”</p>
<p>“Well, they do both seem to care about each other.”</p>
<p>“No, they do, they really do. It’s strange…I can’t remember the last time Malley actually went out of her way to make friends with someone.” She scoffed lightly. “Figures it would be with the nutcase dead girl that broke into our house.”</p>
<p>Mick laughed, admittedly a little fondly. “…Malley’s a good kid.”</p>
<p>She nodded, leaning over, elbows on the table, chin resting on her hands. “She’s a saint, through and through. Malley, she…she’s lived with us ever since she was, what. Nine? And she’s always been really sweet. Makes me coffee every morning before I go to work nowadays. Helps out around the house as much as she can. Hardly spoke a word when she first, y’know…” Lawan gestured vaguely. “…had to move in with us.”</p>
<p>Mick smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile, something nice and warm and genuine. “She made us some coffee, too. Basically has Wabi in the palm of her hand, at this point.”</p>
<p>She cocked an eyebrow. “Really? I would’ve have believed the clownfish to be the trusting type.”</p>
<p>The smirk returned. “That’s the thing with people. You just hafta know whose back you gotta scratch to get ahead, and then you’re in business. Difference with Wabi is that’s taken a bit more literally.”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes, but there was no energy behind it. She polished her glasses on the hem of her clothes, an old hoodie from college. “…that’s part of the reason I worry about Dead Malley so much. I don’t know her, and as far as first impressions go –”</p>
<p>“Not exactly the best one, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely. But you are right. She’s been helpful with everyone. She’s been…well, kind, if not increasingly erratic and strange sometimes, but she’s been a genuinely hard worker. But, at the same time, I don’t…I don’t know.” She hesitated; her eyes were unfocused. “…I don’t want her to get hurt by her.”</p>
<p>“…well, first impressions aren’t everything.” He scratched his ribs again. “I ever tell you how I met Kosh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe so.”</p>
<p>“He caught me in his dad’s shop. I was shoplifting a bag of chips.”</p>
<p>Lawan glanced up. “Really.”</p>
<p>Mick nodded. “Yep. I was fourteen, he was fifteen. He just got home from school, he’s getting’ ready for the night shift, right? Goes to put on his apron, rounds the corner – <i>bam."</i> "Runs smack dab into me, big family size bag of chips stuffed under my shirt. Actually pops the bag open, too.”</p>
<p>“No shit.”</p>
<p>“Yep. So there I am, on the floor, big bag under my shirt, BBQ flavor chips spilling out the bottom, and I’m, like, about to piss myself, right?” Mick rolled his eyes, but he’s got a fat smirk on his face; he was in his element. “And he just looks at me and says,” his voice drops down to a mock gravelly impression of the other man, “‘please don’t spill that everywhere, I don’t want to have to pick it all up,’ and then just walks on past me to grab a broom.”</p>
<p>Lawan snorted. “You’re kidding me.”</p>
<p>“Dead serious. That’s retail for ya, amiright?”</p>
<p>Lawan raised her eyebrows, playing along. “Damn. What happened after that?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “We started talkin’ and then that was that. Boom. Friends.”</p>
<p>Lawan shook her head. “Wow. That’s…wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Mick put on a mock pout. “Fucker wouldn’t let me keep the bag, though.”</p>
<p>Despite herself, the urchin let out a laugh, and Mick smiled.</p>
<p>They fell into a much more comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“…I suppose that’s why you’re so far in support of Dead Malley, then.”</p>
<p>Mick snapped his head back to her, and just like that, the comfortable air dissolved. </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>She gestured with her hand. “You, y’know…you sympathize with her, I guess.”</p>
<p>Mick pondered this for a moment. “…shit, guess I do.” He seemed surprised to each the same conclusion as she did.</p>
<p>They stared the floor. </p>
<p>Lawan rubbed her temple in slow, methodical motions. “…I’m not having her stay in my house.”</p>
<p>“You putting your foot down on that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Silence. The bitterness was starting to come back.</p>
<p>“…the kid’s half your age.”</p>
<p>“You and Kosh can take care of her.”</p>
<p>Mick scoffed. “I’m not signing on to be her fuckin’ <i>dad,</i> Law.”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for that. I’m just asking you keep an eye on her.”</p>
<p>He jabbed a finger at her. “If you got questions for her, then you can ask her yourself. You can talk to her yourself. Okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m not – Mick, I can’t push her into talking about what happened to her.”</p>
<p>“You’re an <i>adult.</i> She’s a <i>kid.</i> Kids can’t read minds. <i>Talk to her.”</i></p>
<p>Lawan sighed in discontent. “…fine. But I want the record to show that, no matter what happened, I didn’t kick Malley out. I don’t want DM in my house. But I <i>never</i> kicked Malley out.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Mick rolled his eyes. “God.”</p>
<p>“Good. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Lawan sighed. “…I’m sorry for shouting.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “We both shouted. That’s why it’s called a shouting match. You shout.”</p>
<p>The urchin glared at him.</p>
<p>Mick rolled his eyes. “…I’m sorry for shouting too.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’d be nice if you could learn to act your age some time.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same for you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been nothing short of an adult in this conversation, and you know it. Piss off.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. Next, you’ll be saying you didn’t tell DM to beat it.”</p>
<p>“…God. Fine.” Lawan threw her hands up in the air. “I admit it. Donnie and I both sent her to stay with you, because she fucking scares us and we don’t want to share a room with the person who broke through our goddamned window. Happy?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Too fuckin’ bad.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Mick scratched his chin. “…you should still talk to the twins about it.”</p>
<p>“We calling them the twins now?”</p>
<p>“Might as well. They’re attached to the hip.”</p>
<p>Lawan sighed. “…great.”</p>
<p>“I thought Donnie wanted them to be friends.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what Donnie wants.”</p>
<p>“Where the fuck has Donnie been, anyways?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about this.”</p>
<p>“I – <i>what?”</i> Mick leaned forwards in his foldout chair, flabbergasted. “What the hell does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means I don’t want to talk about her right now.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why the hell not?! She’s your <i>fiancé!”</i></p>
<p>Lawan folded her arms and crumpled into her chair, pouting like a child. “Yeah? So?”</p>
<p>“If I were you, I’d be fuckin’ <i>pissed</i> if my fiancé up and ditched everyone without saying a word.”</p>
<p>“She’s taking care of Angie!”</p>
<p>“And yesterday, she was doing…what, exactly? Huh?” He gestured dramatically as if listening for a response. “You know, all cooped up in your apartment? What was she doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t – listen.” Lawan pinched her brow. “I <i>do not want to talk about this.</i> Okay?”</p>
<p>Mick paused, staring at the woman across from him. “…did you fight about it?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“No.”</i>
</p>
<p>Hesitation. “…are you <i>going</i> to fight about it?”</p>
<p>Lawan glared at him in silence. </p>
<p>It was all the confirmation he needed. “Yeah, I don’t blame you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m serious. I’d be pissed, too.”</p>
<p>Lawan snapped. “What, if Kosh just stopped talking to you all of a sudden? If Kosh disappeared and then every time you saw him acted like everything was fine? God. Yeah, we’re going to fight about it.”</p>
<p>“I - Kosh isn’t my partner.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve fooled me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not –” He clapped a hand to his head. “God, Lawan. It’s not like that.”</p>
<p>Lawan gave him a snarky, evil-looking grin, and for a moment Mick wasn’t sure if he was looking at Lawan, Dead Malley, or himself. “Are you sure? I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It’s not exactly subtle.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t in a relationship.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to be?”</p>
<p>Yes. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Lawan chuckled.</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>The urchin scratched the back of her neck, not very good with romantic advice, not particularly sure why she felt the need to give it. “…you know, it’s…it’s mutual, between you two. Is, er, what I’m trying to say. There’s no reason to worry.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>She blinked. “Is that so? Then why haven’t you, y'know, pursued him?”</p>
<p>“…I was going to, last night. But, looking back on it now, well…" He sighed, uncomfortable. "That would have been pretty shit timing, everything considered.”</p>
<p>“Looking for something more romantic, then.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Lawan, you really think now’s the time for romance?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “So what? My story with Donnie isn’t anything special. We met at her old job seven years back and managed to form a relationship through that.” The woman shook her head with a nostalgic smile. “Nothing super romantic about having your first kiss in a fish market. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Mick tapped his chin in mock thought. “Seven years ago, huh? That means you had your first kiss at age…what, 45?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off.” She started laughing. </p>
<p>“50? 52? C’mon, I know I’m close.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “I’m five years older than you. Tops.”</p>
<p>Mick made a fake gasp. “Really? Wow, you’re, like, ancient.”</p>
<p>“Feel free to shut your mouth any time you like.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” </p>
<p>Lawan sighed and stretched. “Are you going to get back to your tech repair gig in the corner there?”</p>
<p>Mick leveled her with a doubtful gaze. “You gonna talk to em?”</p>
<p>She hesitated. “I’m planning on it.”</p>
<p>Mick slapped a palm to his head again in exasperation. “Oh, my <i>fucking</i> – okay, what the fuck do you mean, ‘planning on it.’ Go fuckin’ talk to ‘em. Call up Mal and tell her to wait in Janko’s and we’ll talk about it.”</p>
<p>Lawan turned away. “We don’t have to do this <i>right this moment,</i> Mick.”</p>
<p>“Quit bein’ a coward and fuckin’ talk to ‘em.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Or what?”</p>
<p>Mick leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. “Or me and Kosh walk.”</p>
<p>Lawan stared at him in shock. “…what? Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, it would take very little time to convince Kosh to walk.”</p>
<p>“Over – over <i>this?”</i></p>
<p>“Yyyyyep." He popped the 'p' at the end.</p>
<p>She narrowed his eyes at him. “…you fucking would, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Sure fuckin’ would.”</p>
<p>“…fine. You know what? Fuck it. The moment they come up here, we’re having a talk. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Mick blew smoke at the ceiling.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment in silence.</p>
<p>Rain beat against the windows.</p>
<p>Eventually, Mick smiled, and took another drag. “You promise you will?”</p>
<p>She looked at him doubtfully. “…what, are you going to make me pinky swear on it or something?”</p>
<p>“What, you think I won’t?”</p>
<p>Lawan snorted, rolling her eyes…then thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“…actually, I think we all should. You’re right.”</p>
<p>Mick gave her a surprised look. “What, sit down and talk?”</p>
<p>“I’m supposed to be your manager, aren’t I? Can’t have everybody at each other’s throats.”</p>
<p>“Especially yours.”</p>
<p>“Especially mine. We have a lot of tension that we need to resolve. I need to settle things between me and the twins, and Dead Malley needs to come clean about her past.”</p>
<p>“Funny you should mention that.” Mick leaned forward in his chair. “She promised Janko she’d talk about her tragic anime backstory or whatever if he let her stay the night.”</p>
<p>“No shit.”</p>
<p>“Well, that and a bowl of soup with oyster crackers, but yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, there you go. Two birds, one stone.”</p>
<p>He nodded, then tapped on the cigarette, letting ash fall to the carpeted floor. “…out of curiosity, what do you think her deal is, anyways –”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be smoking in here,” interrupted the candy crab from underneath the desk. </p>
<p>Mick got up with a start, nearly falling backwards out of his chair. “Shit! When the hell did <i>you</i> wake up?”</p>
<p>“Since you both <i>pounded on the desk?</i> Like a bunch of <i>assholes?”</i> She folded her arms.</p>
<p>Lawan buried their face in their hands. “God fuckin’ dammit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you guys really had a whole public-ass argument and didn’t expect people to, like, <i>not</i> be super weirded out about it?” a hammerhead shark called out from the lobby windows.</p>
<p>“Fantastic job cursing at the top of your lungs in front of actual kids, by the way, that’s a great thing to be teaching them,” his lobster friend muttered. </p>
<p>A bunch of people in the lobby joined in with a chorus of ‘yeah’s and a smattering of ‘nice going, guys.’</p>
<p>The red snapper kid who nearly crawled down the staircase yesterday night ogled them wide-eyed, equipped with fantastic and terrifying new knowledge. </p>
<p>Mick grinned and took a big bow. “Thanks, fellas, we’re here all week.”</p>
<p>Lawan, who had buried her face in her hands, suddenly burst out a quick screech muffled by her hands, snapped to her feet, grabbed Mick by the collar, and started dragging him to Janko’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Hey! Ouch! Fuck! What the hell are you doin’?”</p>
<p>“We’re finishing this fucking talk in private! In <i>private,</i> for fuck’s sake!”</p>
<p>Mick’s complaints echoed up and down the hall as she dragged him away.</p>
<p>The candy crab just rolled her eyes and nodded back to sleep.</p>
<p>God. Some people, am I right?</p>
<p>Yeesh. </p>
<p>So <i>dramatic.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mick: you're gay<br/>lawan: YOU'RE gay<br/>me, writing this: wow, this is a really deep conversation</p>
<p>finally some minor sprinklings of backstory development between these two. good heavens.</p>
<p>leave me some kudos if you like this so far. we'll have hopefully less arguing later on. it feels like we've had a lot of arguing recently and not enough worldbuilding, but i'll be damned if i don't live up to the level of quite frankly stupid amount of arguments i promised</p>
<p>see y'all in two days fellas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. day 2 - wakeup call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now for something completely different: an angie POV chapter! </p><p>...yay?</p><p>this chapter is brand new content written, well, today. for the most part. on the plus side, i now have a brand new plan of action for approaching this fic; i just hope it all makes as much sense on paper than it does in my big head.</p><p>i hope you all enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Angie woke up, it was damned quiet, and she felt like shit, and everything sucked.</p><p>Most of the time, in their house, someone would be moving around at this time of day. Lawan has a voice that tends to carry; Malley’s high-pitched squeaks shatter the sound barrier; Donnie tends to be really good at bumping into things, especially the kitchen cabinets, because everything in this apartment is designed for a person two feet shorter than her and honestly, it’s nothing short of a miracle that she hasn’t slipped a disk or something from all the hunching over she has to do. It’s still the summer, and yeah, it’s been raining these last few days, but honestly that would just mean it would be even louder – Malley would be hacking away at her little electronic piano in the corner, or somebody would be cooking something in the kitchen, or the annoying guy that lives downstairs would be banging on the ceiling and begging them to shut up.</p><p>Well, clearly, this wasn’t “most of the time.” She knew that. She wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>Okay, well, maybe she was, considering that she felt like vomiting everywhere still, but that was beside the point.</p><p>The entire house was dead silent.</p><p>Even on the few times when Malley was out doing something for school and Lawan was at work, she could at least hear Donnie in the kitchen sometimes. And if she wasn’t, people were always moving around in the other apartments. The next-door neighbors had twins, maybe a year older than Malley, who liked to roughhouse (maybe a little too much). They were always shouting about something. The Inkling girl was petrified of them. </p><p>Right now, Angie couldn’t hear <i>anybody,</i> and that was starting to scare her a little bit.</p><p>She looked at the bed across from hers. Malley’s bed. It wasn’t made. The window was all nice and fixed, and her things had still been scattered around the pillows, but it wasn’t made. </p><p>Malley had been folding her bed every day for a few years – something that Angie thought might have carried over from back when the Inkling girl thought she was just going to be a guest in their home, not a permanent resident. It was a habit that seemed to stick. It bothered the lanky crab – it’s like the purple-haired girl was obsessed with being the ‘good kid,’ like she was still a guest who was trying to be polite and follow orders, like she could do no wrong. </p><p>Still had nightmares all the time, still had to see a slew of (rather expensive) therapists, still jumped and hid under her bed every time someone broke a plate, and still couldn’t even push herself to go to school in the morning – Angie had to walk her there <i>every day</i> just so the girl could hide behind her back like a <i>kindergartener</i> – but otherwise, sure. </p><p>The ‘perfect child.’</p><p>…that wasn’t fair to Malley, and Angie knew it, and she was clearly being cranky from the cold and yesterday…but she hated how everybody else was more than happy to treat the Inkling with kiddie gloves all the time. It was exhausting, and she hated doing it, but every time Malley made a mistake, everybody <i>doted</i> on her like she was this little flower.</p><p>Except today, it looked like the perfect child couldn’t be bothered to make her bed.</p><p>Hell, it looked like it was in the same damned shape as it was yesterday, when the weird dead kid broke in and demanded food. </p><p>…Angie blinked at it again.</p><p>What the hell? It <i>was</i> in the same exact shape.</p><p>...did Malley sleep here last night?</p><p>The crab tried to think back, her mind cloudy and uneasy from the sickness. There was the debacle in the lobby. Then she went back upstairs to her home, being half-carried by a few people so that she could support herself – she remembered getting help from a hammerhead guy and a dogfish half her height. Then she was bedridden for the rest of the night. She remembered vaguely that Donnie and Lawan were talking over her while she fell asleep.</p><p>What…?</p><p>There was a bang last night that woke her up.</p><p>What was that? What happened last night?</p><p>…oh, no.</p><p>She slowly tried to climb out of bed, feeling sweaty and gross. She hadn’t changed out of last night’s clothes. Her shirt smelled like vomit still. Oh, gross, she could still taste it in her mouth – she hadn’t brushed her teeth, had she? Great. Ugh…</p><p>Where the hell was Malley?</p><p>She stumbled as her feet met the ground. Great, she was running a fever. Her foot snagged on some old clothes lying on the ground; she kicked them away, fell backwards onto the bed. Angie could barely stand.</p><p>Was she with Dead Malley? Were they still doing work downstairs? That was the last she saw of the two. She glanced at the clock; it was approaching noon. Shit. They must be. </p><p>Angie looked down and saw she was still wearing the snow-pants from yesterday. Her bed felt soaking wet. They hadn’t bothered to try and get her out of her day clothes? She must have been pretty out of it. </p><p>A damp blanket slid off of her forehead and into her lap. Donnie must have put it there. She tossed it over towards the dirty clothes hamper in the closet. It was shaped like a Chinese takeout box. She remembered the day they found it, how torn-up it looked, how Donnie sat her down and taught her and Malley how to sew, the week it took to fix it up in such a way that Angie felt satisfied. That had been a year ago. </p><p>When she looked at it now, she just felt…strange.</p><p>She slowly squirmed her way out of them, revealing that she was still wearing jeans from last night. Her legs felt damp from sweat. She pulled off her denim jacket as well, practically lapping up the cool air of the apartment – thank God, the air conditioner hadn’t bit the dust yet. </p><p>Oh, to hell with it. She pulled off her jeans, too, then pawed around on the ground, hunched around, looking for her sweat pants. Her shirt felt damp, too; she snagged a dirty one from yesterday, a white one with an old human game on the cover of it – ‘Dino Crisis.’ She pulled off her socks, going barefoot. Never in her life had a change of clothes felt as rewarding. She fell backwards into the bed, not caring that it squeaked under her weight.</p><p>Where had the Inkling slept last night?</p><p>She tried to support herself using the corner of her bed’s footrail, grabbing it with her claw and pouring all of her weight into her arm as she unsteadily pushed herself to her feet. </p><p>Where was Donnie?</p><p>Angie rose to her feet. All the blood in her legs rushed to her head, and she stumbled again for a second, leaning against the bedrail to balance herself. The crab took deep breaths to steady her head. She was definitely running a nasty fever.</p><p>She trod silently toward the door. Opening things as a crab with crab claws wasn’t very hard, even if that might sound rather strange – just apply enough pressure, and things will work in your favor. </p><p>The door creaked open, revealing the entire apartment to be dark.</p><p>The kitchen was completely empty. Dirty dishes in the sink. </p><p>Angie gulped, then opened her mouth. When she spoke, it sounded like a frog croaking.</p><p>“…Donnie?”</p><p>There was a moment’s silence.</p><p>Then,</p><p>“…Angie? Are you awake?”</p><p>She turned to the living room.</p><p>Donnie was lying down on her back in the middle of the pullout couch, staring at the ceiling, unexpressive.</p><p>Angie sniffled. “…yeah.”</p><p>“…go back to bed. You’re sick.”</p><p>“D-Donnie, where’s…Donnie, where’s Malley?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Angie took two tentative steps towards the pullout.</p><p>Donnie hadn’t changed out of her clothes from last night. She wasn’t saying anything. Just looking at the little glass light fixture in the middle of the house. </p><p>She looked as though she’d been crying.</p><p>Angie gulped nervously.</p><p>“…Donnie, I’m gonna, um…I’m gonna freshen up. Is that…is that okay?”</p><p>Donnie was silent for a moment.</p><p>Then, she nodded, and Angie practically <i>leapt</i> towards the bathroom.</p><p>-</p><p>When Angie came back, feeling like she ate a block of deodorant, Donnie was still on the couch.</p><p>“…Are you okay?”</p><p>Donnie was silent.</p><p>Angie sat next to her in silence. She wasn’t used to being the ‘big sister’ around Donnie – the girl was ten years older than her, for God’s sake.</p><p>The crab looked at them, not moving otherwise. Her claws were folded on top of her chest, rising up and down to the pattern of slow breathing. “…are you feeling better?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing. You don’t look good.”</p><p>“…I got mad last night.”</p><p>“…how mad?”</p><p>Donnie looked past her. Angie followed her gaze.</p><p>A nasty crack in the wall reared its ugly head. It was shaped like a mountain bolt.</p><p>At that moment, Angie connected the dots, and turned as pale as a ghost.</p><p>“…holy <i>shit,</i> Don.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to –”</p><p>Angie got up with a flash. “You broke the fucking <i>wall?</i> You put a hole in the fucking drywall? Holy <i>shit!”</i></p><p>“I didn’t <i>mean</i> to, Angie. I swear.”</p><p>Angie gestured with her claws widely, speechless, mouth agape, ogling the wall.</p><p>Donnie sighed, looking miserable. She <i>felt</i> miserable. “…listen, I –”</p><p>Angie found her voice. <i>“Why?!”</i></p><p>The big crab sighed, covering her head with her claws. “…listen. You…missed a lot, last night. I don’t…” She rubbed at her eyes. “…I don’t want to fight about it.”</p><p>Angie looked like she was about to fight about it...</p><p>...then went still. </p><p>“Where’s Malley.”</p><p>“…she, I don’t. She –”</p><p>She slammed a claw against the mattress. <i>“Where is Malley.”</i></p><p>“ – I <i>don’t know!</i> I haven’t…<i>god,</i> Angara,” she let her arms flop loosely downwards, “you think I haven’t wanted to talk to her all day?”</p><p>Angie blinked. Donnie hadn’t called her Angara in years.</p><p>She whirled around. “Don, <i>where the fuck is Malley.”</i></p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“When did you see her last?”</p><p>A bitter expression formed on the giant crab’s face. “…she went with the dead girl, last night.”</p><p>“Did you – did –” She gestured at the wall again. <i>“Why?</i> Why would you do this?”</p><p>“…I lost…” She sighed. “I lost my temper. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“So you <i>hit a wall?”</i></p><p>“I – yes? Listen, Angie, I didn’t mean to do that.”</p><p>Angie stared at her in shock. Why was <i>she</i> having to be the adult, here? </p><p>She put a tender claw on her head. “…how mad were you that you went and did that…?”</p><p>“I just…I don’t know.” Donnie stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“…last night, while you were asleep, Lawan and I agreed that we…we couldn’t keep Dead Malley here for tonight. I just…” She sighed. “She <i>scares</i> me, Angie. I know she shouldn’t. She’s only a kid. But she broke into my house, and I…I can’t deal with that. That’s…that’s too much.”</p><p>Angie was speechless, unsure what to say.</p><p>Donnie continued. “…but then she revealed that she’d been trying to get all this food for us, and that she’d been trying to…oh, lord. Win her right to stay here, overnight. And, I can’t…I don’t know, Angie, I couldn’t do that, and then Malley got mad, too, and then….”</p><p>She gestured at the wall. “…I got so mad I couldn’t <i>see.”</i> She sniffled. “…I’m sorry.”</p><p>Angie got up in silence.</p><p>“…I can’t fucking believe you.”</p><p>Anger dripped off her tone.</p><p>Donnie wrung her claws nervously. “…Angie, please.”</p><p>She whirled around, an exploding ball of fury welling up inside her chest.  “You blew up on <i>Malley?</i> You shouted at <i>her?!</i> She’s a <i>kid!</i> She doesn’t know any better, she’s tired and stressed and overworked all day, and you shout at <i>her?!”</i></p><p>Donnie started to sit up. “Angie, I didn’t want to –”</p><p>Angie held her head in her claws, shaking her head furiously. “I can’t talk to you right now. No.”</p><p>“W-what – Angie, wait –”</p><p>“No! I can’t do this right now! I have to go find Lawan, and then I have to go find Malley.” She took a step away. “You <i>do not blow up at kids,</i> Don.”</p><p>“I <i>didn’t mean to.”</i></p><p>“I need to go –” Suddenly, Angie’s head grew woozy, and she stumbled. “ – ugh, goddammit. I need to go see them.”</p><p>Donnie leapt to her feet. “Angie, you’re sick, you need to <i>rest</i> –”</p><p>“Don’t <i>touch</i> me – no –”</p><p>But Donnie’s arms had already wrapped around her. “Please. Don't go.”</p><p>Bad idea.</p><p>Angie squirmed furiously in her arms, fighting to get out. “Don’t <i>touch</i> me!”</p><p>Donnie had started to cry. “Angie, <i>please,</i> I need to take care of you –”</p><p>But the lanky crab had already wrestled her way out of her claws, and was running to the door.</p><p>Donnie fell to her knees. “Angara!”</p><p>
  <i>“Stay away from me!”</i>
</p><p>And she slammed the door shut, and then Donnie was truly alone.</p><p>-</p><p>It's hard to really blame Angie for reacting the way she did at that.</p><p>Don “Donnie” Baikal, her older sister, was the kid of person who didn’t get mad at anything. And I mean <i>anything.</i> And she had plenty of reason to get angry, too.</p><p>She didn’t get mad at being sent by her parents out to Inkopolis when she was 18, to help support the family from overseas. She didn’t get mad when they didn’t talk to her for a year after finding out about her and Lawan. She didn’t get mad when they only broke that year of silence to send over a twelve-year-old Angara “Angie” Baikal so that she could get a better education, effectively dumping a crabby teen on her 22-year-old hands after refusing to speak to her for <i>months.</i> She didn’t get mad when they more or less had to adopt an Inkling kid the very next year. </p><p>Those are all things that Angie would have gotten <i>incredibly</i> angry at. </p><p>But Donnie was like a statue – unjudging, unmoving. She seemed, for the most part, happy with her trade in life. She had found something that she felt she could be content with. She had a home, she had a fiancé that she loved very much, she had her little sister with her and an incredibly sweet surrogate Inkling daughter that she’d more or less adopted at this point. </p><p>So, when Donnie got mad, <i>genuinely</i> mad, for maybe the first time in her life, and her response was to punch a <i>hole</i> in a wall? </p><p>Of <i>course</i> Angie wouldn’t want to be nearby her.</p><p>Angie didn’t like Dead Malley, and she didn’t want to have to share a room with her. But she wasn’t nervous around the girl – she’d gotten past that pretty quick, working down in the flooded first floor. Any anxiety she might have felt about the girl was more or less converted into annoyance. To the lanky crab, the new girl was just plain <i>weird.</i></p><p>But Donnie? Donnie was <i>afraid</i> of her.</p><p>You see, when all those awful life-destroying things happened to her in the past, Donnie took all that in stride. Donnie sat down and patiently took it all in stride, because when she got sent overseas at 18, she cared <i>deeply</i> about supporting her family, and would do <i>anything</i> to help them out. When she was 21 and she lost contact with her family, she was hurt, but she wasn’t angry – she’d more or less expected that to happen. </p><p>Hell, when Angie came around, Donnie was so thankful to even be talking to her family again that on hearing the news that she’d be seeing her little sister for the first time in years, that she’d be able to <i>live</i> with her again, that she burst into tears on the spot. She knew things would be tough, but she was used to that. </p><p>The day Angie stepped off that boat in the harbor was one of the happiest days in her <i>life.</i></p><p>When they adopted Malley, Donnie didn’t even hesitate to step in, taking double shifts at work to keep them all fed. She was just happy to be doing the right thing for someone else. She was a strong person, and Malley was a strong girl, despite her near-constant anxiety. </p><p>Donnie was <i>happy.</i> She had earned her life in Inkopolis; she had a loving, tight-knit home. She has genuinely, truly, unconditionally happy.</p><p>Then Dead Malley came along, and it felt like everything that she fought for went crumbling down.</p><p>She’d worked for <i>years</i> trying to support herself. Support her family. Home was a sanctuary. Home was a place that she valued above all else as a kid – the place she always felt she could rely on, the place that she always found herself missing until she met Lawan and rediscovered all of it again in Inkopolis, the place that she fought for valiantly to protect.</p><p>And then, all of that came to pieces in a moment, when a walking corpse of a girl fell asleep in Malley’s bed. </p><p>And then, the flood came around, and then Malley had <i>befriended</i> the girl, and then they were disappearing to do volunteer work all the time, and that volunteer work meant going into <i>sewage water,</i> and then – and then – </p><p>And then, it was all too much.</p><p>...</p><p>Can you blame her? </p><p>Can you blame her for being scared? For not being able to express something painful deep inside of her? For staying up all night, sharing a bed in silence with the woman she’d sacrificed it all for before, a woman who wasn’t even <i>speaking</i> to her now, wondering if she’d ever be able to get all that back again – can you <i>blame</i> her for it?</p><p>As Donnie sat in her empty home, curled up in a ball by the door, sobbing into her arms, she found that she didn’t know the answer to that question, and something nasty that she’d been repressing for years closed a cold fist around her heart, and she began to sob even harder.</p><p>-</p><p>Angie half-ran, half-lurched through the hallway on her own, her mind cloudy with fear and sickness.</p><p>People stared as she passed them by – she really didn’t look good. The third floor had started to get filled with people who were walking around, trying to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep than downstairs, which was filled with people.</p><p>She didn’t notice them. She wasn’t even thinking of Malley or Lawan at this point – she just wanted to get away.</p><p>She passed down the hallway, through the lobby, going down to the south end of the building. A black crab, nursing a nasty headache – he’d been knocked flat the night beforehand – shouted out as she accidentally bumped into him. <i>“Watch it!”</i></p><p>“S-sorry!” She stumbled by, ignoring him as he suddenly recognized her and tried to get her attention again, bolting down the hall. It was no use. She was already gone.</p><p>Angie burst into the southern staircase, and – instead of going down to the second floor – went upstairs, running and panting hard, her hearts working seventy miles an hour, and collapsed by the gated doors, her head throbbing, sniffling and panting. </p><p>Her stomachs lurched; she held them tightly, trying to take deep breaths. Her fever was only going to get worse and worse. </p><p>The fourth-floor lobby was completely empty, and the stairs were abandoned; they’d long since stopped trying to get up there, due to a lack of response. As far as she could tell, it was her and her alone up there. Good. She wiped at her mouth.</p><p>…</p><p>She felt like a coward.</p><p>She should have stayed with her. Tried to talk to Donnie more.</p><p>…</p><p>Could she have even done that? Talking with her – it hurt. </p><p>It was too much, it was too…</p><p>Her stomachs lurched again, and she fought the urge to vomit again. </p><p>She pressed her head against the metal gate door leading up to the lobby, uncomfortable on the bare tile floor, feeling weak for all sorts of reasons.</p><p>Angie sat there for a few minutes, the only sound her panting.</p><p>Then, just as she was starting to feel confident that she wasn’t about to throw up, something cloth was poked out from between the bars, just next to her head.</p><p>She turned and looked up.</p><p>An elderly-looking man in a blue, ragged-looking jumpsuit stared down at her. He was a bearded cusk eel; his ‘beard’ hung loosely around his mouth and face. Next to him sat a vacuum cleaner and some floor-cleaning supplies. Unlike the other eels, he had no arms.</p><p>He gestured with his head. Angie looked at the cloth thing he had stuck between the bars. It was a one-size-fits-all facial mask, and Angie realized he must have poked it through using his teeth.</p><p>He spoke in a low, gravely tone, with an odd accent. “I figured you might need that, young miss. You seem to be snifflin’ an awful lot.”</p><p>She stared at him again, confused. </p><p>On his jumpsuit was a small patch, that read, in cursive letters, “groundskeeper.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'donnie' being short for 'don' cracks me up lol</p><p>donnie is named for the don river, in russia; angie is named for the angara river. they're very far away from each other; hence, the distance between the two characters. their last name, baikal, is named for a russian lake between the two; you take the baikal lake stretch of the p-255 siberian highway to get from one to the other. it takes 65 hours by car to get from one to the other, according to google maps.</p><p>i want to develop donnie and angie more. donnie especially - she's one of the more complex characters. i also feel like we've seen snippets of more of angie's character and motivations, but not enough; hopefully this chapter will touch on some of those things.</p><p>also, i have always wanted to name a character 'donnie.' i do not know why.</p><p>introducing an important new secondary character: the groundskeeper! who knows what he'll do? </p><p>...me. i do. i know what he'll do. heheheehehehe</p><p>anyways leave comments and kudos if you like this chapter or have any criticism or ideas and i will see y'all next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. day 2 - slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kosh stands his ground. Lawan makes an announcement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is nearly 5 thousands words. this is an intentional callback to the beginning chapters, all of which are gloriously longer than any of them have any right to be</p><p>we are RIGHT THERE i can TASTE the WORLDBUILDING on my TONGUE...but first we need to settle the drama once and for all. it's only fair</p><p>anyways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mick got dragged in by the ear, Kosh genuinely didn’t even react.</p><p>Kosh has known this man, this fool, this shmuck, this absolute ignoramus for years. (And he loved him very much in spite of it.) Ever since he was a mere little lad, he’d known what Mick was like.</p><p>And he knew, just as well, that Mick had this wonderful little knack for making everybody mad at him.</p><p>He swore it was genetic, although he’d never say that out loud.</p><p>Mick, eventually, managed to pull his ear out of the death hold that Lawan had placed it in (“ack! No pinching! No pinching!”), and stumbled over towards Kosh, who was sitting on the couch. Janko had squatly placed himself in his bedroom; Wabi was sitting in their bowl. Lawan huffed and leaned up against the bare wall.</p><p>The thing is, Mick genuinely didn’t genuinely piss people off very often. He’d irritate people shamelessly, sure, but that was nothing. That was, like, a daily occurrence. It was also kind of why he struggled to keep customer service jobs – he had a terrible little knack for being completely unable to keep his mouth shut, especially when he should, and eventually he’d get a customer so riled up that regardless of the circumstances his manager wouldn’t have much of any choice but to fire him. But he very rarely made someone absolutely furious, and judging from the noises that they’d heard coming from the lobby, Mick had managed to do just that.</p><p>The skinny man plopped himself down, rubbing his ear, right next to Kosh, and the short man resisted the temptation to lean into him. He groaned dramatically.</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes. “So. How’d it go.”</p><p>Mick clasped his hands together. “Oh, swimmingly. We’re meeting up for coffee in a few.”</p><p>“Oh, joy. Have you tried that new café and bakery down nearby the harbor district? I’ve heard they make a truly delectable cinnamon roll.”</p><p>“Oh, God, don’t make me think of cinnamon rolls right now, bro, I’m already having daydreams of chocolate croissants and dark roast as it is.”</p><p>“Moving onto confectionaries so soon? I thought you still were all about the pizza lifestyle.”</p><p>Mick groaned again. “Oh, you’re just being evil now.”</p><p>Kosh smiled dryly, then turned to Lawan. “So, how did it go? Truly, I mean.”</p><p>“Your partner is an asshole,” Lawan barked.</p><p>“Really? I’ve never heard anyone call him that before.”</p><p>"What, your partner?"</p><p>"No, an asshole."</p><p>Mick elbowed him, blushing slightly.</p><p>Wabi swam around in their bowl, full of anxious energy. “We could hear you two from inside. Completely spoiled my morning meditation, by the way, very rude of you.”</p><p>Kosh raised an eyebrow. “Morning meditation? You were snoring.”</p><p>“I take my meditation very seriously.”</p><p>“You took a nap.”</p><p>“That’s just another way of meditating. It counts.”</p><p>“No, it does not.”</p><p>“Oh, what, are you a meditation master now all of a sudden? Huh? You got a big ol’ degree on your wall back at home, saying you’re an expert on meditating? Hmmmm?”</p><p>“He’s got an old poster of a math rock cover album,” Mick offered.</p><p>“Really? Wow, that’s...somehow worse.”</p><p>Kosh looked genuinely upset by this comment. “I’ve done nothing to warrant this. Why am I being attacked?”</p><p>“Can we please just fucking focus?” interrupted Lawan. “We need to talk.”</p><p>Kosh sighed, adjusting his glasses. Back to being serious. “Okay. Let’s talk, then. What did he do?”</p><p>“Why do you always assume it’s <i>my</i> fault?” complained Mick.</p><p>The short man leveled him with a stink-eye glare.</p><p>Lawan sighed, then continued.  “He started an argument with me, in public, about the two girls.”</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes and folded his arms, sulking like a teenager.</p><p>Kosh raised an eyebrow. “What did he say?”</p><p>“He told me to my face that if I didn’t apologize in full to them for what happened last night, and that if we didn’t discuss everything that happened, then you were both going to walk out. He also accused me of kicking Malley out last night.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“I complained about Donnie,” Mick offered.</p><p>“Something that was <i>none of your business</i> to complain about, by the way.”</p><p>“They’re having communication issues.”</p><p>“Mick, for the last time, I am <i>not</i> going to talk to you about my personal relationship.”</p><p>“Donnie’s the big crab, right?” Wabi asked. “Where is she? I’ve barely seen her since yesterday.”</p><p>“See, that’s what I’m saying, man,” Mick said, suddenly animated and full of energy, shrugging in an exaggerated fashion, “she’s been hiding up in her apartment like a big coward.”</p><p>“HEY.” Lawan strode over to in front of the couch, jabbing a finger at Mick. “Donnie is MY responsibility, NOT yours. Understand? I will TALK to her when I TALK to her.”</p><p>Mick opened his mouth in rebuttal, then Kosh gently clamped a hand over his face. He held the other up in surrender. “Alright. We understand completely.”</p><p>Lawan stared the other man down, and when Kosh met her gaze in full with a cool expression, folded her arms and huffed. “…good.” </p><p>“At the same time,” Kosh continued, “I must confess that I can’t help but agree with Mick in full.”</p><p>The urchin’s temper flared. “You –”</p><p>“The debacle that this team currently faces is no longer one caused by the demand of the other tenants, but of inner turmoil and infighting,” Kosh continued onwards, hand still pressed on the other man’s mouth. “Everything that the twins have explained to us demonstrates a lack of communication between them and you, and the events of last night have only served to rear this problem’s ugly head. I trust Mick encouraged you to talk to them?”</p><p>“I…” Lawan sighed. “Well, yes, but –”</p><p>“Then in my book, Mick hasn’t done much wrong. Of course, this is a conversation best suited for privacy, but I doubt you would have been able to achieve that, considering our positions as the direct helpers for the displaced tenants of this apartment building."</p><p>Lawan was silent. Kosh continued.</p><p>"Although his approach was more direct than, perhaps, what I would have chosen, I still believe it was a necessary step in both addressing the existence of the issue and coming to the consensus that the issue needs be resolved as soon as possible. And, until this issue is resolved,” Kosh leaned back in his seat, folding his arms, “then you can consider myself permanently on strike.”</p><p>Lawan met his serious stare with a look of astonishment and mild disgust. “…you’re kidding me.”</p><p>“I do not kid.”</p><p>“He really doesn’t,” Mick said, shit-eating grin brimming with pride. </p><p>Kosh leaned down to pick a half-full coffee mug off of the ground. “Thank you. Consider this my demands: I want you to bring the twins up here so that we can discuss this more in full. Until this demand is met? I refuse to budge from my seat in this apartment. I trust my partner here has told you the same?”</p><p>“I most certainly have,” Mick beamed.</p><p>“Good.” Kosh put one leg over the other and took a sip of his coffee. “I expect this should be done quickly. After all, I’ve always prided professionalism in the workplace above anything else.” He leveled a cocked eyebrow at the other woman. “I anticipate that you already plan on fetching the two Malleys?”</p><p>Mick clasped his hands together smugly. “We’ve been gathered here for that exact reason, as a matter of fact.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>splendid.</i> I best go get another pot of coffee going, then. It would only be polite.” Kosh unfolded his legs and stood up, walking over to the coffeemaker in the kitchen. “I think it would be best, then for all of us, if you were to meet them both in the main lobby, and bring them here. After all, we can’t afford for this little strike of ours to get in the way of proper business. Now, if I may ask you one last thing.”</p><p>He pulled out two different-colored bags of ground coffee from a cabinet, and showed them both to the urchin.</p><p>“Would you prefer a medium roast or a dark roast? You look as if you terribly need some caffeine in your body, if I may be frank. It appears as though you are currently running on fumes...”</p><p>He set them both on the counter.</p><p>“…much like your volunteer operation, as it stands.” Kosh cocked his head to the side, face betraying nothing. “Am I correct?”</p><p>Lawan stared at him for a long moment. </p><p>Then, she shook her head and scoffed. “…you’re a strange man, Kosh.”</p><p>Kosh shrugged. “What can I say? Nobody has ever said mutiny had to be unprofessional.”</p><p>Mick reclined onto the couch, folding his arms behind his head. “Feels nice to relax, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Oh, indeed it does, my friend. I’d imagine the two twins would be back in the lobby by now, correct?”</p><p>The urchin huffed again, closed her eyes, and took a big deep breath in and out.</p><p>Then, she smiled in defeat, and shrugged. “…I’d prefer the dark roast.”</p><p>Kosh returned her smile. “Good choice.”</p><p>“You people are needlessly fucking terrifying, you know that?” whimpered Wabi from their bowl.</p><p>Mick cackled like a hyena.</p><p>-</p><p>When Lawan returned to the lobby, expecting both of the girls in white suits, only Malley was there to greet her. </p><p>Except, of course, Malley did not greet her, as the girl was still incredibly upset. She pointedly ignored the other girl as she delivered a container of cleaning supplies to an expectant tenant. </p><p>“Malley, can I talk to you?”</p><p>The girl tensed up, then turned away.</p><p>“Malley, we need to talk.”</p><p>The inkling girl tried to walk for the list on the help desk.</p><p>Lawan huffed. Third time’s the charm. “Malley, I need to apologize to you.”</p><p>She stopped.</p><p>“I want to do it in private. With Dead Malley. But I still need to apologize to you.”</p><p>Malley turned to look at Lawan, slowly, shocked written all over her face.</p><p>Lawan sighed, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself. “I’m meeting with the others in Janko’s apartment. We’ve agreed that we aren’t going to start until everybody else is there and ready. Mick and Kosh are refusing to do any more work until that happens, and, well.” She folded her arms, awkwardly tracing lines in the carpet with a sock. “I’m not having you two work down there on your own.”</p><p>Malley flinched.</p><p>“Is it alright if we stop for a moment?” Lawan looked at the other girl. “We have a lot to talk about as it is. Let’s just have a genuine conversation and not try to dance around each other anymore. Okay?”</p><p>Malley’s eyes darted around, searching the other woman for any form of trickery, but wasn’t able to find anything. Slowly, she nodded.</p><p>The tension in Lawan’s shoulders seemed to dissipate on the spot. She gave the girl a weary smile. “Thank you. I appreciate this a lot.”</p><p>There was a small pause.</p><p>“…where’s Dead Malley?”</p><p>Malley paled, eyes big as dinner plates. “Um.”</p><p>The smile disappeared. “What?”</p><p>“Sh-she, she, um, ahah, well…” The Inkling girl gulped.</p><p>“Do you know where she is?”</p><p>“…y-yeah, but, ah…”</p><p>“It’s alright, I can explain,” offered a friendly-looking purple urchin, stepping in.</p><p>Lawan gave him the side-eye, already not looking forward to this conversation. “…Malley, you go on ahead.”</p><p>The girl gulped, then turned tail and fled for Janko’s.</p><p>The urchin scratched his head. “Well, since there’s not a lot of big items left down there, we just figured we ought to, y’know, divide the workload a little bit.”</p><p>Lawan’s expression faded into something less than pleasant. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Oh, well, y’know,” the urchin said, not yet starting to realize he’d made a mild judgement error, “we just figured that, that, uh…ahah, well, we just figured it would make more sense if they’d split up. Y’know? Cover more ground and all.”</p><p>“…you told them to split up.”</p><p>“Yep! They both seemed like they were on board with it, and we didn’t see the harm in it.”</p><p>“…you didn’t see the harm in it.”</p><p>“Eh, um, no. I mean, ahah…they have those suits, right? They should be okay.”</p><p>Lawan was silent for a moment.</p><p>Then she took off her glasses and tried to clean them with the hem of her shirt. “So, if they split off, they would be able to get more stuff.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“And if one of them fell over, into the water…what? What would happen?”</p><p>“I - well, I mean, the, the suits would protect them.” The urchin glanced around. “Right?”</p><p>Lawan inspected the lens of her glasses. “The suits would protect them.”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>“The suits designed for use in <i>greenhouses.</i> Not floods. <i>Greenhouses.</i> Those suits.”</p><p>“I – I, well –”</p><p>“Despite the fact that those two don’t have any form of radio or communication system if they chose to split up. Despite the fact that now the water is higher and muddier than ever. Despite the fact that even if they did split up they’d still get the same amount of resources or materials than if they were to stick together.”</p><p>“I – I mean, um.”</p><p>“Despite the fact that those suits aren’t designed for Inklings to be walking around in chest-high <i>liquid death. Those</i> suits.” Lawan put her glasses back on. Her voice was eerily steady and emotionless. “Correct?”</p><p>The purple urchin was remarkably silent.</p><p>“You told two thirteen-year-old girls, who so far have managed to survive and assist one another because they have stuck together all this time, to split up. Two teenagers. One of whom just so happens to be my <i>adopted daughter.</i> Is that – ahem. Is that what I’m hearing right now?”</p><p>“Ahah, well –”</p><p>“You. A complete stranger. Instructing two kids in my care what to do when they go down into sewage. Telling them to go it on their own. Is that what I’m hearing? Is that what you did?”</p><p>“Ah – um.”</p><p>Lawan took a step towards him, stone-faced. He flinched back.</p><p>“Is that what happened?”</p><p>The purple urchin stumbled backwards again. “I – I mean, it’s not that, it’s not, um –”</p><p>“What did you make them split up for, exactly?”</p><p>The room was remarkably still, the other tenants staring like owls.</p><p>He blinked. “…w-what?”</p><p>“Why did you ask them to split up? What did you – what did you ask them to get, exactly?”</p><p>The purple urchin turned pale. “Ah, it’s…um.”</p><p>“Spit it out.”</p><p>“It just – ahah, it seems so silly now, it’s, um –”</p><p>Her tone went deadly still. “Spit. It. Out.”</p><p>The other urchin gulped.</p><p>“…d…d-dish soap. Dish soap.”</p><p>“…dish soap.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“You told them to split up over dish soap.”</p><p>“…y-yeah.”</p><p>There was a fat pause.</p><p>“…are you serious?”</p><p>“…s-sorry?”</p><p>It was at this exact moment that Lawan exploded. </p><p>“I SAID, ARE YOU <i>FUCKING</i> – ahem. Mm. Well.”  </p><p>...but only for a moment. She quickly gathered herself, taking a deep breath in and out.</p><p>The other urchin had fallen backwards onto the floor in shock, white as a sheet, trembling.</p><p>Lawan took another deep breath. “…okay. If – ahem.” She turned to address the room.</p><p>“We’re going to be taking a quick break. I will be right back. I understand this is a convienience, but as it stands, I need to talk to the volunteer team about a few things. Is that alright with everyone?”</p><p>There was a pause. Then, a few people nodded.</p><p>“Splendid. Please excuse me.” </p><p>She curtly exited the room.</p><p>The lobby was silent.</p><p>“…nice going, dipshit,” a prickly dogfish muttered to the shaking purple urchin.</p><p>-</p><p>Malley burst into the apartment, darted over to the couch, and plopped herself down between the other two inkling men.</p><p>Wabi eyed her down. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Looks like Malley’s having a normal one,” said Mick. Looks like his snarky little smirk is back.</p><p>Kosh pinched his brow. “Oh, good, yes, Malley’s 'having a normal one,' that’s really helpful. Thank you.”</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Kosh groaned.</p><p>Malley tugged at her tentacles. “I, ah, um – I m-made a mistake.”</p><p>“…what happened?”</p><p>“Maybe she’s worried about the guys in 220,” offered Mick. “Earlier she said something about how they haven’t come out of their apartment all day.”</p><p>Wabi pondered this. “…I don’t think she knows how weed works.”</p><p>“Yeah, me either. You wanna tell her?”</p><p>She sighs. “…she’ll learn about it later, probably.”</p><p>“I-I know how weed works,” Malley said, huffing a little.</p><p>“Oh, really? You ever do weed before?” Mick responded, without thinking.</p><p>Kosh slapped a hand to his forehead. “Mick, we are <i>not</i> going to introduce a thirteen-year-old to <i>pot.”</i></p><p>“Aw, you’re no fun.”</p><p>
  <i>“Mick...”</i>
</p><p>“Oh, come on, I was <i>clearly</i> joking!”</p><p>“You are NOT hotboxing my apartment,” declared Wabi. "It SMELLS."</p><p>Kosh pinched his brow. “We just said we <i>weren’t going to.</i> We don't even <i>have</i> any weed."</p><p>“We gonna wrap condoms ‘round all the fire alarms and break out the tree perc bong, dude,” Mick said, laughing his ass off.</p><p>Wabi huffed. “We physically can’t. What, you just think I can pull out a duffle bag’s worth of high-quality indica or some shit? I’m not a magician.</p><p>“Why not? That would be funny as hell, dude.”</p><p>The clownfish sighed dramatically. “Why do you have to make everything difficult? Why do we have to smoke it? Can’t we just make skunk weed brownies instead?”</p><p>“What, with like grade A ass grass?” Mick started giggling.</p><p>Wabi joined in. “Hehe, yeah, just like knock her out flat with really shitty ditch weed for like a whole week.”</p><p>“Please stop,” Kosh groaned.</p><p>“But I don’t want to be couchlocked for a week,” Malley mumbled out of nowhere.</p><p>Kosh turned to her in shock. “What - exCUSE me, but <i>why do you know what that word is?!”</i> </p><p>She blushed deeply. "Uhhhhhh...r-r-reasons?"</p><p>Mick and Wabi both snorted, then started cackling. Malley also joined in with her own giggling, and eventually, Kosh had to fight off a smile of his own.</p><p>The skinny man wiped a tear out of his eye. “Ah, geez. Where’s DM?”</p><p>Malley stopped giggling. “Um.”</p><p>Kosh raised an eyebrow. “I thought she was with you.”</p><p>“W-well, she, uh, she was.”</p><p>“…is she talking to Lawan right now?”</p><p>“N-no…?”</p><p>“…then where is she?”</p><p>“Uhhh…we kinda...” Malley took a deep breath. “…w-we kinda split up. F-for a second.”</p><p>“…you split up?” Mick leveled her with a gaze. “...okay, but like <i>why.”</i></p><p>“I-I mean, it, uh, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but –”</p><p>“How does Lawan feel about it?” asked Kosh.</p><p>“Malley!” Lawan threw open the front door and charged into the room, startling the entire room and scaring the poor Inkling girl half to death. “Give me your suit!”</p><p>“Wha – but –”</p><p>“I have to grab Dead Malley! Give me your suit! Hurry up!”</p><p>“Mine’s in the sink,” offered Mick.</p><p>“Got it, thanks!” She nabbed it out of the sink and started pulling it on while she was walking out the door.</p><p>The room was left in silence.</p><p>“…seriously, you people are <i>terrifying,”</i> mumbled Wabi.</p><p>-</p><p>Dead Malley was not happy to see Lawan. </p><p>She’s not happy that she’s getting a penlight shone in her face, either. But the fact that it’s Lawan shining it in her face also really sucks? Like, this entire situation just sucks. Nothing about this situation was fun. Nobody <i>asked</i> for this situation to happen.</p><p>She folded her arms. “There are more requests. We complete these requests. Yes?”</p><p>Lawan grimaced. “And I am specifically asking that you guys don’t do any more runs until we all sit down and have this conversation. It’s getting too dangerous.”</p><p>“It is not so bad.”</p><p><i>“It’s not so</i> ¬ ahem. DM. Look down.”</p><p>She looked down. “What?”</p><p>“What do you see?”</p><p>“The water. What are these questions?”</p><p>“And how <i>high</i> is the water?”</p><p>“Water doesn’t get high.”</p><p>“Wha - not THAT kind of high – okay.” Deep breaths. (‘On the plus side,’ some inane part of her mind suggested, ‘at least we don’t have to explain weed to her, too.’) She cleared her throat. “How much water do you see?”</p><p>“...a lot of water.”</p><p>“Is it up to your legs?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Is it up to your waist?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Where’s it up to, then.”</p><p>Dead Malley looked at the water again. It isn’t a very difficult question.</p><p>“…I am starting to see the problem.”</p><p>“Oh, the <i>problem?”</i> Lawan folded her arms. “Do you mean the water that’s <i>up to our necks?”</i></p><p>“Yes, that is, ah. That is the problem.”</p><p>“And can I ask <i>why</i> we’re in water up to our necks?”</p><p>“Because the other urchin was needing the dish soap.”</p><p>Lawan physically reacted to that response. “Dish soap.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“If I may reiterate: you are standing in <i>toxic sewer water</i> that goes <i>up to your neck</i>...for <i>dish soap.”</i></p><p>“Yes? You ask very stupid questions. The dish soap is right here.” She raised her hand out of the water to reveal a plastic container full of neon green dish soap. </p><p>It was roughly the size of a lightbulb.</p><p>Lawan stared long and hard at the dish soap.</p><p>“…you are coming upstairs, <i>NOW,</i> and you’re taking the suit off.”</p><p>“What? But there are more requests!”</p><p>“No. No buts. I’m putting my foot down. Get upstairs.”</p><p>“I – you – hrmmm…”</p><p>The sea urchin rolled her eyes and snatched the dish soap out of her hands. “Come on.”</p><p>“Ah! No! Wait!” The odd girl awkwardly waded after her. “Give it back!”</p><p>“We are getting this meeting done, and we are doing it <i>now!”</i></p><p>Dead Malley’s groan echoed around the entire first floor.</p><p>-</p><p>“Ah!” The friendly-looking purple urchin, back to being nice and peppy, was there to greet them at the lobby desk. “Did you get my dish soap?”</p><p>Lawan, for a brief moment, entirely forgot her prior conversation with Kosh about ‘professionalism in the workplace’ and immediately chucked the lightbulb-sized container of dish soap at his head.</p><p>
  <i>THWACK.</i>
</p><p>The purple urchin was waylaid so fast that he gets knocked on his ass, the now impaled plastic bottle stuck in his spines and pouring green soap down his stunned face.</p><p>“For the last goddamned time,” shouted Lawan as she pulled Dead Malley out the lobby, <i>“no more fucking requests!”</i></p><p>-</p><p>“W-wait, we’re stopping?”</p><p>Lawan nodded. “Just for now.”</p><p>This, perhaps unsurprisingly, only made Malley more anxious. “W-why now? We’re still working, and, and we’ve still got stuff to pick up, and –”</p><p>“No. The water is too high, and now that these two,” she gestured at Kosh and Mick, who are sitting next to each other on the floor blankets, “have told me they’re not going to do any more work until we talk. And I can’t send you two down there alone.” She glared at them. “Especially if the two of you are going to do anything as bone-headed as going down there alone.” </p><p>Malley cowered. Dead Malley just shrugged, trying to seem casual despite the fact that she was very clearly upset. The two were leaning up against the wall across the couch, in front of the conspiracy board. “It was seeming like one of the good ideas at the time.”</p><p>“It was a terrible idea, and you both should have known better.”</p><p>Dead Malley’s face turned into a bitter grimace, and she folded into herself.</p><p>“I still think that you shouldn’t have sent down two middle school kids to do your work, then kicked them both out of your house,” grumbled Mick.</p><p>“I concur,” nodded Kosh.</p><p>Mick pulled a cigarette pack out from underneath his suit. “Real dick move, if we’re being honest.”</p><p>“Mm.” Kosh nodded solemnly, plucking the pack out of the other man’s hand. “Very unfortunate.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed,” continued Mick, frantically trying to grab at the cigarettes while still facing Lawan.</p><p>“Completely unprofessional,” added on Kosh, pushing Mick’s head away with one hand and holding the pack away with the other.</p><p>Lawan slapped a hand to her head. “They <i>volunteered</i> for this, <i>willingly,</i> and I never kicked either of them out.”</p><p>Kosh, surprisingly, snapped back at her for this. “You basically let Donnie and Angie kick her out without putting up like any fight. That’s just as bad.”</p><p>“No, it’s not, and I don’t blame them for doing it, either. And Angie didn’t kick out anybody, she was completely asleep when we had that discussion. And – for the last time – I never kicked Malley out.”</p><p>Mick piped up. “Yeah, ‘cause she left instead so she didn’t have to deal with you jerks.” </p><p>“No, she didn’t!”</p><p>“I-I’m right here,” mumbled Malley, trying her hardest to maintain her shaky glare. “I can speak for myself.”</p><p>“Thank you, Malley.” Lawan sighed and puts her hands on her waist. “I’m glad we can be responsible here.”</p><p>The Inkling girl folded up her arms and scowled as she stared at the floor. She took a deep breath.</p><p>Then, she spoke. “I left because y-you guys were going to make DM be all on her own, and that, that wasn’t fair, so. Yeah. T-this, this is your fault, and you suck, and now that all the big requests are done, I guess I’m done too.”</p><p>Lawan folded her arms. “How is that fair to everybody who still has a request? Even after we get off of this temporary break, people are still going to need more of their stuff saved!”</p><p>“I am still wanting to do more of the requests!” shouted Dead Malley, who for some reason had started to tremble, scowling even harder than normal.</p><p>Lawan’s expression softened into one of genuine concern. “You aren’t going down there and doing requests alone. If you get hurt, nobody’s going to be there to help you.”</p><p>“I – you –” Dead Malley growled again, angrily tapping her leg.</p><p>“You’re already not there to help her as it is,” Malley muttered.</p><p>Lawan turned on her, incredibly upset. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Kosh got up with a start. “Malley –”</p><p><i>“I said you don’t care about her!”</i> Malley suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, scrambling up and putting her finger right in Lawan’s face. “You’d be fine if she got hurt! You don’t <i>care</i> about her!”</p><p>“Of course, I care about her, don’t be ridiculous!”</p><p>“If you cared about her,” Malley snapped, arms folded, “you wouldn’t have kicked her out.”</p><p>“That’s not –” Suddenly, Lawan was stumbling over her words. “I – no, that’s not a fair argument, I didn’t kick her out!”</p><p>“If you cared about her, you wouldn’t have let Donnie kick her out!”</p><p>“I – does it matter that much?!” Lawan snapped, suddenly finding her voice. “There was plenty of other places that she could have stayed! You and I both know she’d be perfectly safe here! Nobody would try to hurt her, everyone’s been trying their hardest to keep each other safe – Malley, people love her! She’s a genuinely hard worker and she’s been nothing short of helpful – she could have stayed anywhere and she would have been perfectly fine! It doesn’t matter if she stayed with us or not!”</p><p>Malley clenched her teeth. “Y-yeah, well – ”</p><p>“No, <i>stop.”</i> Lawan pinched her brow. “Malley, I get you’re trying to protect her. I <i>do.”</i></p><p>“But –”</p><p><i>“Listen.</i> There are <i>plenty</i> of people on this floor who would have been more than understanding. They would have been a hundred percent on board with letting her stay. Hell – we were already planning on letting her borrow a pillow and your old sleeping bag. But we <i>didn’t feel comfortable letting her stay.</i> She <i>broke into our house.</i> That is a <i>perfectly legitimate reaction</i> in this ridiculous situation.” Lawan sighed. “I know you care about her. And I’m happy you do. But it didn’t <i>matter</i> whether or not she was going to stay with us, because it was <i>never going to happen.”</i></p><p>“...well, it was mattering to <i>me.”</i></p><p>Everyone turned to Dead Malley. </p><p>She was still standing against the wall, not looking anyone in the eyes, staring at nothing directly in front of her, as though she was standing at rest. Like a soldier.</p><p>There were tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Malley felt her mouth open, and suddenly there’s a moment when it looked like she is about to protest, like she’s going to come up with exactly what she should say at this exact moment, like she’s going to stop all the fighting and come out and say what everyone needs to hear... </p><p>...but she doesn’t protest. She doesn’t say anything. Instead, she slowly shut her mouth, and bowed her head, shutting her eyes tight, forced to accept the situation.</p><p>“Dead Malley, hey.”</p><p>Malley opened one of her eyes.</p><p>Lawan was standing in front of Dead Malley, looking anxious. The other girl had started to cry.</p><p>“Hey. It’s okay. Hey.”</p><p>The other girl shook her head.</p><p>“DM, look at me. Please.”</p><p>Dead Malley tilted her head down.</p><p>Lawan gently took off her glasses, folding them and putting them in a pocket in her jacket. “Look at me.”</p><p>The girl, sniffling, looked up.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dead Malley sniffled again. “No you are <i>not.”</i></p><p>“I am. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No – this is, you, this – this is untrue, this is...”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lawan gently lifted a hand, stepping in close, and placed it on the strange girl’s soldier. The girl flinched at the other person’s touch, but didn’t brush her hand away.</p><p>“You can stay here. Okay? As long as you want. We’ll do everything we can to make it comfortable.”</p><p>Dead Malley rubbed a hand against her nose.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Lawan leaned down to try and meet her gaze. “Hey. Look at me.”</p><p>Dead Malley glanced up.</p><p>“I’ll do anything I can. Okay?”</p><p>“I want…” The girl sniffled. “…I still want to stay with Malley.”</p><p>Malley stepped up, next to her. “T-that’s okay. I’ll…I’ll stay with you.”</p><p>Dead Malley turned to look at her.</p><p>The Inkling girl was serious. “I promised you. Remember?”</p><p>And that was all it took for the other girl to collapse into the arms of Malley, sobbing gently into her shoulder.</p><p>Malley gave Lawan a questioning look, nervous of her response to the inquiry.</p><p>But the urchin smiled, and nodded gently, giving her silent approval.</p><p>Malley smiled back, then held the other girl a little tighter, something warm building in her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wabi, watching this entire thing happen: i can't believe the interpersonal drama of complete strangers is going to scare me for life, this is fantastic, great, loving this</p><p>me, writing this chapter, about to burst a blood vessel: do Not refer to the other urchin as 'the purple man.' do Not refer to him as the purple guy. do Not do it. do Not. Please</p><p>whoof. anyways. this argument at the end was going to end very differently, with lawan actually storming out at the end, but i decided against that because she's trying not to run away from this anymore</p><p>one of the main themes of this project focuses on trusting strangers. i don't know my doctor; i trust him to take care of my health. i don't know my current landlord; i trust him not to be like every other landlord i've ever had based on the lack of problems i've had with him. i don't know the guy who makes my mcdonalds burger; he is very handsome. we put a lot of faith into strangers.</p><p>this work is different than that because these characters are not only trusting strangers to help them, but to be open and honest about their feelings and problems too, which is very difficult. it's why the two mal's naivety and the fact that they are kids has such heavy focus - ironically enough the most difficult task of the group, which is trusting strangers, is something that, because they're kids, they can bypass that a little more easily, even though they both have been through some serious capital-s Shit and should have trust issues up the wazoo. malley believes very wholeheartedly in caring for others and dead malley very much needs a friend who does; that's why they go together so well. at least that's my excuse for it</p><p>anyways, we're going to be switching up between group POV chapters and side-arc angie chapters for a little bit, so expect an angie chapter tomorrow. see y'all around</p><p>oh, and PS: my friend has sent me some very nice artwork that he's started to make. if you guys have any doodles or drawings or anything of the little fellas i've made then please link it to me in the comments and i'll put it in the author's notes for people to see. your response to this means the world to me. thank you all for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. day 2 - grounder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie asks the groundskeeper for a favor. He refuses. Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh boy time for angy</p><p>i would like to formally apologize for the presence of the purple guy in the last chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angie stared blankly at the groundskeeper.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>The groundskeeper glanced around awkwardly. “…is something the matter?”</p><p>“Why are you…why are you giving me this?” She gestured at the cloth mask sticking out between the gates.</p><p>He blinked. “…because you’re very obviously sick, young miss. I’m afraid I don’t want to catch what you have, is all. You’ll have to, ah, forgive my selfishness.”</p><p>The lanky crab inspected the side of the mask. “…uh. Yeah, this mask is, uh…yeah, with all due respect, sir, this is for, like…dust, and stuff, I don’t…um.”</p><p>The bearded eel stared at her in silence. He wasn’t one for blinking; one of his eyes looked slightly cloudy and a little red, as though he’d been rubbing it a lot. He wasn’t a very expressive person, it seemed.</p><p>Angie gulped, then silently took the mask and, using her claws, gently wrapped it around her face, tying it behind her head. It was a difficult business – crab claws aren’t exactly good at tying things behind one’s head, no matter how dexterous a crab may happen to be, and she sneezed very hard at one point and had to retie the entire thing. The groundskeeper watched all of this in what was more or less total silence. The minutes ticked by like hours.</p><p>When she was finished, he nodded patiently, then turned around to inspect the cart behind him, and Angie realized the man had no legs. He moved somewhat like an upright snake, very quietly yet also quite gracefully, in a rather strange way. Like a very regal shoelace.</p><p>The hallway was mostly silent. Faintly, Angie could hear some people moving around up in their homes.</p><p>The groundskeeper’s cart was a dirty yellow and had plastic snap-on holders for both a broom and dustpan. It was the standard custodial cart, its bucket filled with water and a long mop. It was stacked with spray bottles filled with soapy liquid, all of the handles of which looked as though they had been strangely modified. He gently plucked off the broom and dustpan – their broomsticks resembled elongated police batons, with handles that jutted out perpendicularly.</p><p>He placed them next to him, then coiled himself around the handle of the dustpan – it had a strong body shaped from what looked like a mailbox, with two small wheels welded onto the bottom. With his mouth, he firmly gripped the broom by the odd handle, and began to diligently sweep up some dust that had collected on the tile floor, occasionally pushing himself along with the dustpan.</p><p>The man worked in silence. Angie watched him work from the other side of the bars, breathing in and out slowly, wheezy breaths muffled by the dust blocker on her face. He ignored this. </p><p>She wondered, briefly, if he even had any idea of what was going outside right now, as he slowly pushed himself along, until eventually she awkwardly twisted her body around, sitting crisscross-applesauce in front of the gates, and cleared her throat.</p><p>He continued to sweep, but his eyes at least glanced over to her.</p><p>Angie took it as a sign. “Why are you…why are you here?”</p><p>He blinked, then unclenched his jaw grip on the broomstick, choosing to rest his head on the handle instead. “I work here, young miss.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He stared at her in silence, then started to get back to sweeping.</p><p>No sooner had he clamped his mouth around the handle, Angie asked, “how did you get through the door?”</p><p>“…excuse me?”</p><p>“How did you get past these bars? Do you, like, have a key or something, or…?”</p><p>He cocked his head at her. “...er, young miss, I live here.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shot to the top of her head. “On…on the fourth floor?”</p><p>“Yes, young miss.” He tried to get back to sweeping.</p><p>But suddenly, Angie’s eyes were aglow. “So you can let us in!”</p><p>That caught him off guard. The groundskeeper turned to look at her. “My apologies?”</p><p>She nodded furiously. “We’ve been trying to get to the fourth floor for ages! There’s a bunch of people who’ve been trying to get a new place to stay because we have a ton of people who’re stuck sleeping in, like, the hallways and on the stairs, and – and, now that –” She got up with a start. “Now that you’re here, you can unlock the doors and we can come upstairs!”</p><p>“No can do, miss.”</p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>But he was already back to sweeping the tile floor.</p><p>Angie stared at him for a moment, feeling crushed. “Wait, what – what do you mean, no?”</p><p>He ignored her.</p><p>“Hey.” She rattled the bars on the door a little bit. “Hey. Talk to me. Hey.”</p><p>The groundskeeper continued his work in silence.</p><p>Angie rattled the bars again, starting to become cranky. <i>“Hey.</i> What do you mean, no?”</p><p>He sighed, and let go of the broom-handle. “…miss, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I simply can’t, miss.”</p><p>Angie ogled him in confusion. “What, do you – do you not have, like, the keys or something?” She squished her face up against the mesh of the barred doors, trying to see the doorhandle. “No, it’s a deadbolt on your side, you can totally unlock it. Why aren’t you doing it?”</p><p>He shrugged, then got back to work.</p><p>She frowned. “Hey. Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>The groundskeeper gave her a glare. He was starting to lose his patience with her.</p><p>Angie glared right back. “Why aren’t you helping me?”</p><p>He took a deep breath this time before he took the broomstick out of his mouth. “Miss, if I may ask you something.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Would you open the door to a complete stranger?”</p><p>She blinked. “Sorry?”</p><p>“Would you open the door to a stranger? Someone you’ve never met before?”</p><p>“…I mean, yeah?” At least, she thought she would...</p><p>“Did your mother never tell you not to do that?”</p><p>Her glare became a little more bitter. “We don’t talk.”</p><p>“Did <i>anyone</i> ever tell you not to open your door to strangers, then.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then you may understand my perspective, young miss.”</p><p>Angie scoffed. “Not even if they really needed it?”</p><p>“This would not change the fact that I still do not know them, young miss.” He rubbed the bottom of his chin against the handle, as if scratching his beard.</p><p>“Then get to know them, maybe?” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Young miss, if I may be so frank.” He gave her a level gaze. “There have been plenty of people – and I truly do mean plenty – who have been robbed or even, perhaps, abducted, because they have opened their door to strangers who were claiming to need help.”</p><p>“You think I’m here to rob you?” she responded, voice full of disbelief.</p><p>“Anybody could, miss, and I am ill equipped to defend myself in such a situation, if it would ever arise.” He flexed his body. “After all, I don’t have any arms.” He smiled wanly.</p><p>“You look like you could literally bite my head off.”</p><p>“And you look as though you could snip off mine with your claws. Let’s not turn this into a conversation about who could kill who, please. It's not as flattering as you might think.”</p><p>“I’m not going to rob you.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” He started to get back to sweeping.</p><p>“No, stop, wait. Why would I –” She dissolved into a coughing fit. “– why would I rob you?”</p><p>“How could I possibly know?”</p><p>“Because that’s a stupid thing to do right now? Have you even looked outside at any point?”</p><p>He nodded gently. If any word described this bearded eel, it would be ‘gentle.’ Every move of his seemed like it was smooth as glass; every word that left his mouth sounded like it was made of molasses. It was low and rich. “I am very well aware of what is happening outside, young miss.”</p><p>“Exactly. If I tried to rob you, I wouldn’t even be able to go anywhere. I’d be stuck here. You know that, come on.”</p><p>“There are plenty of places you could hide away, I’m certain.”</p><p>“Not for very long. This flood’s not gonna last forever.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. Let us dismiss this possibility for a moment, then.” He turned to her again. “How should I still trust you, young miss? I still don’t know you. In fact, I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>Angie blinked, then nodded. “Alright, let’s talk to one another. My name is Angie.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, young Angie.” He went back to sweeping.</p><p>Angie blinked. “…you aren’t gonna give me your name?”</p><p>He said something, but it was muffled by the broom.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>He got off the handle. “I simply said I was merely the groundskeeper.”</p><p>“That’s not your name, though.”</p><p>“I would argue that it is as good a name as any.”</p><p>“It’s a title, not a name. Those are two different things.”</p><p>“Would you prefer if I referred to you by your occupation as well, young student?”</p><p>“Hard pass.”</p><p>“As you wish.” He began sweeping again in silence, and Angie realized he'd wormed his way out of giving an answer.</p><p>She sighed, then decided it would be better if she sat down. Not expecting any straight answers anymore, she tried again. “…I’m not asking you to open the door. I’m asking you to open the door to the fourth floor.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that, miss.”</p><p>“It’s not – listen. Please. We aren’t trying to get into people’s houses. We just need a place for people to sleep. The second floor is filling up with trash and people and everyone hates it. We’re all tired and bitter and at this point I just want to help people. Okay? I’m representing, uh –” She fished her phone out of her pocket, starting to text Lawan for help. “ – I’m representing the people who’ve been trying to save stuff from the water damage on the first floor. I don't really know if we have like a team name or what, but that's not like important right now. I’m asking you to do this for me not as a command but as a favor to me. Open the doors. Please.”</p><p>“…it’s still something that I cannot do, miss.”</p><p>“Why not? Why would you not –” She sighed. “Is this about us being strangers? We can get to know each other. Talk a little more, develop some trust. Wouldn’t that be the smart thing to do in this situation?”</p><p>“I disagree.”</p><p>“But like <i>why.”</i></p><p>“Because, young miss. It wouldn’t be a fair relation.”</p><p>She blinked. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>He scratched himself with the underside of the broomstick once more. “It’s not that, under normal circumstances, I would <i>not</i> like to know you. You seem to be quite a pleasant young girl, if perhaps a little forceful. It is simply that it would be a relation formed under the pretenses of you trying to benefit from my position. It would not be as equals, but as you owing me some sort of favor as a result, which I cannot let happen, that would be unfair to you; or, as you taking advantage of this position, and in turn myself, which would not be fair to me.”</p><p>Angie gave him a look, wondering if she was talking to some sort of community college philosophy professor. “I’m not ‘taking advantage’ of any position you got. I’m asking you to do something nice.”</p><p>“And again, I cannot have it such that you owe me for anything kind that I do. I do not want to put you within my debt.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be.”</p><p>“I still cannot have this.” He got back to sweeping.</p><p>“That’s not – okay, listen.” Angie sighed. “You gave me a mask. The one I’m wearing right now. Right?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“I already owe you a favor, then. By your logic. Correct?”</p><p>“…I suppose that this is true, yes.”</p><p>“Then let me do you a favor in return, then. Okay? I can grab you anything you want. That way, we can be on equal ground, at least. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Alright, then.” The groundskeeper stretched a little bit – stiff joints. “I shall agree to this, then, for you to do me such a favor.”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Let me ask you to do this, then: when it comes to opening the fourth-floor doors, respect my wishes to keep them shut.” He got back to sweeping.</p><p>There was a brief period of silence.</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>He turned to look at her. “Is something the matter, young Angie?”</p><p>“How does – how does that –” The lanky crab spluttered for a second. “How does that even count? What the hell? That’s not a favor!”</p><p>“It is favor enough for me. You are doing me a great kindness.” He began to get back to sweeping.</p><p>“That’s not…” Angie groaned and flopped backwards. She’s not good at logical argument stuff. That was more of Lawan’s field of thought, not hers. And Lawan wasn’t answering her texts right now…</p><p>Dammit. She’ll have to stick this one out, then.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes. “Okay, well. Can you do something else for me, then? It’s not a favor for me, or anything like that.”</p><p>He stopped sweeping. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Can you tell me why you weren’t here yesterday?”</p><p>He blinked. “…is there a particular reason why you want to know that?”</p><p>Angie scratched the back of her head. “I dunno. It’s just that people were trying to get up here all of yesterday, and I was wondering why you didn’t talk to them about it.”</p><p>“I did not know them, young miss. And, even if I did know them, I would not be sure I would let them in.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“They seemed upset at the time.”</p><p>“They’d just lost their homes. Of course they were feeling upset. Hell, I’d be upset, too.”</p><p>“I still didn’t want to speak with them. They were shaking the doors quite angrily. I was worried what they might do.”</p><p>“Are you saying they made you nervous?”</p><p>He nodded. “Does that bother you, young miss?”</p><p>She paused, and thought briefly of Donnie, cooped up in their apartment. “…I mean, I kind of get it. I'm not saying I appreciate it, or that I like it. But I get it.”</p><p>The groundskeeper thought for a moment. “Did they have some place to stay?”</p><p>“Well, they did. But now it’s full of trash.”</p><p>“Ah.” He paused for a moment. “I see.”</p><p>He was silent again, this time for a minute, clearly in thought. Then, he spoke again, and when he did, it was tentative. “…is this why you want to let them stay here? Because of the trash?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>"So it has become a major problem."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He paused, scratching his chin on the handle, looking rather worried. “…I must confess, the fact that they are living amongst trash is somewhat concerning. After all, I’ll have to be cleaning that up, later…hm.” He sighed. “I assume you want them to stay up here?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And they’ll be bringing their trash up with them, I assume.”</p><p>“I – what? No?”</p><p>“It is obvious that they will need somewhere to put their trash, correct?” His tone and his look were both very pointedly suspicious. “Shall they be living on the second or the third floor and then bringing their garbage up here?”</p><p>“No! Obviously not,” Angie snapped, feeling upset.</p><p>“So they will be staying up here and leaving their garbage on a different floor.”</p><p>“No! I – no! Listen, we already have people taking care of that! That’s not – that’s not a factor for this!”</p><p>“Then how, might I ask, have you been dealing with the waste issue?”</p><p>Angie paused for a moment before barreling on. “…unimportant. All that matters is getting someone a nice place to get some rest, right? So what’s the issue with what I’m asking? All I want is for people to get a solid place to get some rest, instead of cramped up like sardines in the hallways.”</p><p>“So you want access to the lobby, not necessarily the apartments.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m still unclear about what has happened to the trash.”</p><p>“It’s – it’s not that important.”</p><p>“It’s rather important to me.”</p><p>“Well, it – it’s – hm. Well…” She sighed, finding it unfair that he could weasel out of talking about uncomfortable things but she couldn't.</p><p>...then again, that was mostly on her, wasn't it? She didn't press him enough when she should have. Ugh, if only Lawan was here...</p><p>Angie sighed. “…well, we aren’t falling sleep next to trash bags, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>The groundskeeper stared in silence, then shook his head, and started getting back to sweeping.</p><p>“…do you want me to tell you about what’s happening downstairs?”</p><p>He paused, then gave a noncommittal grunt.</p><p>Angie looked down, thinking for a moment while he worked. “…here. If I tell you about what’s happening so far with the trash, then maybe you can understand why people want to come up to the fourth floor.”</p><p>“…you seem determined to convince me that you should be let in.”</p><p>“This is important to me,” she said, and she was surprised that there wasn’t a scrap of doubt in her tone.</p><p>He blinked, then looked down at his broom. “…you are distracting me somewhat. Would it be alright if I worked as you told me?”</p><p>She huffed. “Just as long as you listen.”</p><p>For the first time, he smiled, and it was kind and warm. Angie was briefly reminded of Kosh. “I assure you I will, young miss.”</p><p>He began to clean once more, and after a moment, the lanky crab, hesitating and wandering with her words at first, then with clarity, then with resolve, began to speak.</p><p>-</p><p>There was a point yesterday afternoon where Dead Malley and Malley were, in fact, told not to collect people’s belongings, just for a brief period. A beleaguered-looking Lawan asked them to briefly help out a little upstairs, telling Kosh, Mick, and Angie to do a little more item collection on their own. They said yes, Dead Malley out of responsibility, Malley a little more out of pity – the urchin looked like she’d aged a few years in the short time they had left.</p><p>The first thing they did was go door-to-door and collect trash, and the only way to really get rid of said trash was to find a place to put it, because normally they’d just stuff it down the garbage chute in the laundry rooms. </p><p>But the garbage chute was blocked because someone asked for a twin-sized mattress, and when they found out it was completely waterlogged, they tried to stuff it down the damned thing and now nobody could pull it out. So now they had to find a new place to put all the garbage, which, as it turns out, was a lot of food people had decided wasn’t usable anymore.</p><p>Their first idea was to just go put it in the garbage room manually. But there’s a big issue with that: the garbage room is in the currently flooded basement. Nobody can really get there with or without the suits, for one, and the basement staircase was so bad by the time that they first arrived there that it would be a miracle if a person didn’t trip and fall down the slippery metal stairs. Plus, it was entirely flooded, and the twins didn’t trust their suits enough to consistently submerge themselves for that long. So the garbage room was a lost cause. </p><p>But there <i>is</i> a janitor’s closet in the back of the first floor, just underneath the stairs, that was left by itself, its door locked. </p><p>So Dead Malley picked it open and they dumped all of the stuff inside upstairs, and then stuffed the closet full of garbage bags, despite the fact that the water was by this point already up to their hips. It was not an ideal system. No matter how many times they tried to keep it shut, the door would open up and garbage bags would start floating along in the water, and something nasty kept leaking into the water around it from a bag that got caught in the doorframe and ripped open a little bit. So, when they were done stuffing all the trash into the room, they made a solemn vow to one another never to mention it to anybody ever again.</p><p>Naturally, Mick and Kosh found out immediately.</p><p>They dragged the kids upstairs and said that there wasn’t any place to put the trash anymore, and that the closet underneath the stairs wasn’t going to hold forever. So, Lawan decided to talk to some other people, to try and find some better ideas.</p><p>Then, the two Mals were sent to deal with a few drains that kept flooding, because nobody was competent enough to just look up how to fix a few drains for themselves, naturally.</p><p>So, they had to dump drain cleaner in them, then they have to soak up the water with towels, then they basically have to plug the drain <i>with</i> the towels until they can get like a pump or something to clear them up, and Malley accidentally fell into the gross water in one of the showers for a bit but turned out fine? She <i>guessed?</i> She was still wearing a suit the entire time, which she’s definitely been getting looks about because the water has left half the suit below her torso stained a grody-looking grey color. </p><p>Dead Malley still dragged her up and checked her all over until Angie threatened to stuff her in a bucket. </p><p>(Although Angie doesn’t know this, and therefore doesn’t say it at the time, Lawan won’t learn about this until the next day.)</p><p>Then, someone figured out that the crappy elevator still worked and tried to pry the door open, and Lawan had to rush over to grab then and stop the elevator because the idiot immediately tried to go down to the first floor by themselves.</p><p>After a brief internal debate about the morality and ethics of using a child to lockpick an elevator’s panel, Lawan fetched DM and told her to activate the emergency stop, which normally requires a key to work. </p><p>But instead, DM peeked inside the big box and thought, “ooh, big red button” and pressed it, and it just…worked anyways. The entire elevator made a screeching noise and then refused to budge any more after that. The doors immediately jammed into place.</p><p>The two Malleys start shoving garbage bags into the elevators instead, and Lawan looked like she wants to complain for a second. Then, she enlisted the help of a friendly-looking candy crab and they all end up stuffing garbage bags into the elevator, Angie included.</p><p>Then, the elevator wound up full because a different idiot asked for their own mattress, and Mick and Kosh flat-out refuse to take it back downstairs. Lawan chooses to put a permanent ban on fetching mattresses, which lasts for as long as someone asking to get their metal bedframe during the night of the big panic.</p><p>As Angie speaks, the groundskeeper observes her out of the corner of his eye. When she talks about Mick and Kosh, it’s with a sardonic or biting tone – obviously, quite the characters; when she brings up Lawan, he manages to guess that the woman is something of a mother figure. He doesn’t understand why one of the people working with Angie is named ‘Dead Malley’ and the other ‘Malley’ whatsoever, but when she speaks about Malley, her voice lights up fondly.</p><p>With Dead Malley, the girl’s tone is much more bitter, and that strikes him as very odd, but he says nothing. If it is something the two need to work out between them, then it is not his concern. When Angie states that the girl was very persistent in checking Malley over, her voice reaches a hesitant confusion, as if there's something in that situation that she doesn't seem to understand.</p><p>He realizes at some point he has stopped sweeping the floor and has instead chosen to sit and watch her talk, resting gently on the broomstick. She’s very animated when she speaks – claws flailing wildly. He wouldn’t have anticipated a crab to be so expressive.</p><p>Oh, well, what does he know? He’s just an old man sweeping floors. He smiles to himself, and continues to listen.</p><p>When Angie’s story comes to a close, her voice gets quieter and she begins to trace the pattern tiles with the thumb of her claw, until eventually she’s speaking just above a murmur.</p><p>-</p><p>“…and then we went downstairs and, uh, got back to work, and that…well, that was that, I guess.” She cleared her throat. There's a beat of silence, until she hastily stuttered: “S-sorry for talking your ear off.”</p><p>“It is no problem, young Angie,” he said warmly. “I appreciated the company.”</p><p>At this point, he's been leaning on the broomstick and watching her talk, and has done so for some time.</p><p>She smiled for a moment, but this quickly turned to a frown. “…that’s why we want to come up to the fourth floor still. We need to get everybody a better place to sleep. It’s safer up here than it is down there, and the second floor is, like…<i>definitely</i> not supposed to have that many people staying it, y'know? Haha.” She scratched the back of her head; the mask ties had started to itch. “...I think people just want some space to breathe at this point.”</p><p>He was silent for a moment, thinking. “…I understand what you are saying. But, unfortunately, I still cannot do this for you.”</p><p>Her face fell. “Why not?”</p><p>The groundskeeper hesitated, then sighed. “…I received orders from the landlord.”</p><p>Immediately, the young girl’s expression turned into cold steel.</p><p>He continued. “…the man, as distasteful as it may seem to you - and for good reason, I'm sure - is still my boss. He has asked me to maintain the fourth floor, and to not let any person up onto the roof as well. Only myself. We’ve been in sparing contact since then.”</p><p>Angie stared at him in shock. “…are you serious? Why?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I could not tell you. All I can say is that if people are allowed into the fourth floor, well…” His gaze wandered to the window at the end of the hall, rain pattering against the pane. “…it is simply a vested interest in my own career security to prevent this from happening young miss. I hope that you understand.”</p><p>“Would he – would he even <i>know?</i> I don’t…”</p><p>The groundskeeper’s look turned into ice, staring into the top corner of the wall. “I cannot risk this.”</p><p>The lanky crab followed his gaze to see a small security camera, the kind that was in a black plastic bubble. There was no way of being able to tell if it was on or not.</p><p>Angie sighed, understanding what that meant all too well. “…fuck.”</p><p>“…it may not be my responsibility to say this, but you probably should not be cursing at such an age.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, sorry.”</p><p>The older man rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his face.</p><p>They sat there in silence.</p><p>Eventually, Angie shook her head. “…I can’t convince you on my own, can I.”</p><p>“I doubt you could.”</p><p>More silence. Angie looked to be very deep in thought.</p><p>“…can I at least ask you for a second favor, then?”</p><p>He gave a dry laugh. “A second favor? You don’t owe me anything.”</p><p>She fiddled with her claws awkwardly. “Well…I also owe you for being kind enough to listen to my dumb stories, I guess. So, I guess this would be a third...”</p><p>The groundskeeper shook his head. “If anything, young Angie, I owe you most sincerely for keeping me entertained with your stories. Especially during such troubled times.” He picked up his broom and dustpan and snapped them to the cart with his mouth. It was a little difficult - he had to coil around the entire cart to pull it off, but in the end, he managed.</p><p>She smiled. “Then can I ask you to do something for me?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“…we can’t come up to the fourth floor ourselves, right? None of the people can, but…” Her tone turned questioning. “…could, maybe, some of the trash go up to the roof? Where it wouldn't get in the way?”</p><p>The groundskeeper blinked, then thought for a moment. “…well, I suppose. As long as only I can go up there, then it is completely permissible. The others on this floor I’m sure are able to help...of course, we'd have to wait for the rains to stop.”</p><p>“Where are they, by the way? The others.”</p><p>“They’re waiting in their apartments in peace. I’ve asked them to keep the doors shut such that I can hold onto my career; they seem to have agreed to it. I suppose that may be because I’m quite familiar with many of them, but…oh, well.” He smiled again. “It’s always nice to have friends, isn’t it?”</p><p>The lanky crab nodded.</p><p>He began to turn around. “I best be going, but before I do, let me say this: I’d be happy to assist you, young miss, on one condition.”</p><p>Angie gave the other man a questioning look. “What is it?”</p><p>The groundskeeper turned to her and smiled warmly. “Come back some time and tell me some more stories. It gets lonely up here sometimes, and I do like the company.”</p><p>Then, he slowly wheeled his cart down the hall in silence.</p><p>Angie, sniffling, realized she felt better from earlier, and smiled to herself a little bit. </p><p>Outside, the rain, after days of nonstop downpour, finally began to let up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we're wrapping up the angie mini-arc!</p><p>the groundskeeper was originally going to be a minor antagonistic character. now i don't know <i>where</i> his life is going.</p><p>i am considering taking a brief break from this to start writing out some stuff for a splatoon comic that my friends have decided to come up with. it needs a bit of work. that of course won't come until day 2 is finished up and i'm satisfied with my plans for day 3. </p><p>on the plus side, i'm finally going to be seeing a general doctor about my mental health. which is actually really nice for a change, honestly - i'm like 99% confident i have attention deficit disorder at this point and working on anything is becoming a struggle. and i'm a gigantic workhorse so that really isn't doing me any favors, ahaha. hopefully i'll get the diagnosis i think i need. i'm very nervous to see my doctor because of weird experiences with past doctors so this will be...interesting, to say the least</p><p>but yeah no i am <i>totally</i> winging it at this point, tell me what you guys think and thank you all for the kind words</p><p>EDIT: I JUST NOTICED WE CLEARED 400 HITS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT GENUINELY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. day 2 - intermission (smoke break)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kosh and Mick observe the clouds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a very short chapter because of things that have been having in my personal life, so i'm sorry if you were expecting a little more today</p>
<p>i'll be posting a chapter tomorrow with a much lengthier discussion i promise. but today was just. very draining</p>
<p>consider this a mild intermission chapter until we get to meatier things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janko, who both looked <i>and</i> felt like shit, stepped out of his room for the first time in a while – careful as always not to let anybody see inside, peeping through a crack to make sure nobody was looking out for him – he was, as always, incredibly disappointed to find that there were still other people besides him and Wabi in his apartment.</p>
<p>Then, this disappointment quickly turned into exasperation when he found out just how many there were.</p>
<p><i>“Five?</i> There are <i>five other people</i> in the house right now?! I thought they all <i>left!”</i> he hissed at Wabi, who had been more than happy to get out of their bowl and back into his hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and they’re having a very emotional moment right now." Wabi made a mock pose. "Gosh, Janko, would it kill you to be a little more sensitive sometimes?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about the emotional moment; I care that they are still in my house! Awake! Making noise!”</p>
<p>The clownfish scratched at their gills. “They’re not making THAT much noise...”</p>
<p>Janko glowered at them.</p>
<p>Wabi hastily recanted. “Okay yes they are making a lot of noise BUT I told them to try and keep it down so I can’t be at fault for anything yes good night thank you.” They tried to dive back into their bowl.</p>
<p>Janko nabbed them by the scuff of their neck and planted Wabi firmly in his hair. <i>“Shush.</i> Now, answer me this: are they still over there having an emotional moment?”</p>
<p>“…do you want me to shush or do you want me to answer you -”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wabi.”</i>
</p>
<p>“– okay um yeah they’re done. They should be – they should be done, yeah. Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Good. Thank God.” He sighed. “Sorry for being snippy.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine, you know me, bad with making up words on the spot and all, ahah,” Wabi said, glad that they were above Janko and that the other wan couldn’t technically see the colossal blush the clownfish was sporting. They really were not good with words.</p>
<p>Janko shrugged it off. “God, yeah. Sorry. Just really – sorry, but what the fuck is that smell?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The skinny man cracked open the window. “Jeez, I thought that would never be over.”</p>
<p>Kosh, standing next to him, peered past it and looked down at the murky water. “What, the rain?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t mind the rain.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind the sound of rain,” Mick corrected. </p>
<p>“Mmm, no, you said specifically you liked the rain."</p>
<p>"Did not."</p>
<p>"Unless, of course, you decided to step out into the rain a little bit while I was asleep. That might have changed your opinion of the rain, perhaps."</p>
<p>"You - oh don't start gloating now, you were awake and we both knew it."</p>
<p>"Heavens, Mick, I wonder where those red spots on your hands came from.”</p>
<p>The skinny man rolled his eyes. “Oh, my God, you're such a tease.”</p>
<p>Kosh grinned, and the two went back to staring out the window.</p>
<p>Outside, the two men's apartment building, squat dirty red brick and all, was standing strong despite the flood. A few people had crept up onto the roof and were mulling around, chatting casually. Another helicopter passed by overhead, headed for the other side of the dam. The sky, although not exactly shiny, per se, had started to clear at the very least.</p>
<p>A big wave of water sloshed up from over the side of the spillway walls and fell several stories before going “splash” down below with a loud clapping noise. The people hovering on the roof across the street cheered sarcastically. Mick cheered too.</p>
<p>Kosh just rolled his eyes. “You worried about the kid?”</p>
<p>Mick scoffed. He hadn’t finished the cigarette he started in the lobby; he wasn't about to waste it now. He let a fat puff of smoke billow out like a cloud in front of him. “Nah. Those two have each other, they’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. It’s not like either of us sat down at any point to give them some major assistance. Hell, this entire operation we’ve been doing’s based on the back of Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>“She’s certainly a little workhorse, isn’t she.”</p>
<p>“Hah! Somethin’ like that. Just worried she might burn out at some point.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Don’t blame you for thinkin’ that.”</p>
<p>A pause. </p>
<p>A burst of wind snatched away the ash forming on the end of his cigarette, and Mick watched it fly its way down the street, up, up, and away, until he could no longer see it. </p>
<p>Then, from nowhere: </p>
<p>“…you wanna talk about yesterday?”</p>
<p>Mick blinked, “…what, you mean last night?”</p>
<p>Kosh plucked the cigarette out of his hand before Mick could protest and took a slow, steady puff for himself. He wasn’t as experienced as Mick, but then again, being ‘experienced’ at smoking was never a very good thing to be, was it?</p>
<p>He breathed out patiently. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess we should.”</p>
<p>Mick sighed. He wasn't wrong, unfortunately. “…yeah.”</p>
<p>Kosh stared down at the water. “…I’m sorry for scaring you.”</p>
<p>Mick laughed to himself a little bit. “You didn’t scare me.”</p>
<p>“…okay.” He didn't sound sure of himself.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“…this isn’t the first time we’ve agreed we’ve felt…such a way, has it?”</p>
<p>“Are you makin’ a guess about something?”</p>
<p>Kosh coughed into his hand. “An educated assumption, perhaps, and I certainly hope that I am not wrong.”</p>
<p>“What, about my, er..." He waved his hand in a circle, trying to find decent words. "...my sorta, uh, feelings on this - this subject? Or...”</p>
<p>“Whether or not those feelings are mutual.” He turned to look at the skinny man standing next to him.</p>
<p>Mick hesitated for a moment, staring down at his cigarette, watch the ashes fight against a burst of wind. “…they are.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Kosh thought for a moment, then nodded, staring back into the water.</p>
<p>They looked down in silence, waiting for one of the two men to finally speak and clear something up, make sure to take that last step and finally confirm it for everyone. Just something. Some sort of verbal noise of agreement or commitment to kill this strange and awkward silence between them, the silence that had been chipping away at them for some time now. From someone. <i>Anyone.</i></p>
<p>It never came.</p>
<p>Mick got down to the tail-end of his cigarette before he spoke again. “…we’ve been talking less and less.”</p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Dunno.” He shrugged. “We just haven’t been talking for as much anymore.”</p>
<p>“…do you mean because of everything that’s happened, or –”</p>
<p>“No, even before everything happened.” He took a last puff. The taste of burnt filter started to fill his mouth. He grimaced and flicked the cigarette butt into the water below.</p>
<p>“…I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t been talking to me.”</p>
<p>Kosh raised an eyebrow at that. “How so?”</p>
<p>Mick sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “…for a while before you got home from that internship of yours, you would just sit down and chat with me. About anything or everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t –”</p>
<p>“I miss that.” He leaned back from the windowsill and stretched, trying to seem casual. “I feel like I haven’t been able to sit down with you and just get you to talk to me for weeks.”</p>
<p>“…it does feel as though we’ve been here for a while, haven’t we,” said Kosh, trying to duck out of this.</p>
<p>“Weeks. Actual weeks.” Mick gave him the side-eye. “I thought we both agreed to be more honest with each other. We’ve been honest with one another about everything bothering us. That’s how it always is. We sit down and when we feel like shit we talk.”</p>
<p>“…not always.”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m sorry. I’m just being snarky.” Kosh sighed. “…you aren’t wrong. I just don’t know how to begin.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” It’s not fine.</p>
<p>“I just wanted…I don’t know.” He sighed. How was he going to even talk about this? This felt like something that he’d been sitting on for ages. He didn’t even know how to approach this. “…it just felt so stupid to even approach, to even bring up at first. Something so small and petty.”</p>
<p>Mick’s expression softened. “It’s not. I can assure you that it’s not.”</p>
<p>Kosh got really quiet, hesitating. “…I just thought that… it’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“You can say it.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that… I’ve been doing this internship for how long now? And it hasn’t provided us with… anything. We’ve been living entirely on the money that you’ve been making, and that’s… not only is it not enough, but it’s just plain unfair to you.” He sighed. “I’m paranoid that… I don’t know, that some day you’re just going to lose your patience with me or we’re both going to run out of money.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I thought this would be something nice, y’know? A gateway for a nice, kushy job that we can support ourselves with.” He sighed. “It hasn’t been paying us at all. I don’t even know if we’re getting anything out of it in the slightest.”</p>
<p>“…’we,’ huh.”</p>
<p>Kosh blushed deeply. “E-er, yes.”</p>
<p>Mick laughed to himself a little bit, but his smug had been replaced with something warm. “No, it’s…funny, is all.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I… hah. I’ve been entertaining this weird notion that, once this internship was done with, then…that’s it. For us, I mean. You go on your merry way, and then I’m just…I dunno. Stuck in dead-end customer service jobs one after the other, while you’re off making a wonderful middle-class cozy way in the world."</p>
<p>The man looked genuinely shocked. “…oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Kosh sighed, then shook his head. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to disagree on that front at the least. We’ve been friends for much too long now. I don’t think I could just up and leave you behind.”</p>
<p>Mick turned to him. “You mean that?”</p>
<p>The short man was just staring at him, and he looked…sad. So serious, but also…sad, and sentimental, and Mick didn’t know why. “…yeah. I don’t think I could.”</p>
<p>Mick just stares out at the water in silence. “…okay.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>"...thanks."</p>
<p>Kosh glanced at him. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"...you'd do the same for me."</p>
<p>Mick smiled at him sadly, then turned back to the window. </p>
<p>They stared at choppy little waves running their way down Barclay Street, racing one another to get to the sea. Across the street, somebody was shoveling a bucket of water out of their window, hacking up a storm the entire time.</p>
<p>Life was silent and peaceful and hellish.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Without really thinking about it, Kosh leaned over the edge and spat out the window.</p>
<p>Mick watched it go, almost absentmindedly, then suddenly grew excited. “Whoa, wait, how’d you do that?”</p>
<p>“How’d I do what?”</p>
<p>“The thingy with the spit. Do it again.”</p>
<p>Kosh spat again, a thick glob. Before it reached the water, it dissolved into a spray.</p>
<p>“Oh, I guess the wind carried it.”</p>
<p>“Is there a wind tunnel by our feet? I didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p>“I guess so. You try it.”</p>
<p>Mick spat as far as he could. Sure enough, it worked. “Whoa…”</p>
<p>“Why are you like this,” Wabi asked, grossed out, approaching with Janko in tow.</p>
<p>Kosh turned to her. “Why are we like what?” </p>
<p>Mick spat again. “Ah, no, I missed it, do it again,” mumbled Kosh, turning back around. </p>
<p>Malley groaned, sticking out their tongue in exaggerated fashion.</p>
<p>Janko, meanwhile, looked incredibly upset about something already, and it had hardly been a matter of moments. “What did I say about smoking in here? Hm?”</p>
<p>“We weren’t smoking.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Not him, Mick. <i>You."</i></p>
<p>The two men glanced at each other briefly, with visible confusion on the faces.</p>
<p>“…he wasn’t smoking,” said Kosh.</p>
<p>Janko’s anger turned to puzzlement. “Wait, what?”</p>
<p>Mick blinked at him. “Why? Do you smell smoke?"</p>
<p>“I – yes? Is it not obvious that I do?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s from the people across the street,” Kosh offered. “The wind has been rather harsh today, has it not? It could be carrying the smoke..."</p>
<p>“Then – oh, for – then <i>shut the window!”</i> the anemone barked, snapping it shut.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry," Mick chorused, hands raised in surrender.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay over there?” asked Lawan, who’d been discussing with Malley and Dead Malley fairly peacefully by the couch.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine,” said Mick. “Janko’s just being paranoid again.”</p>
<p>“He is very good at this paranoid-ing,” Dead Malley murmured to her alive counterpart. “I think it might actually be such a career for him.”</p>
<p>“Y-you don’t really get, er. You don’t really…get paid to be a conspiracy theorist, DM,” offered Malley.</p>
<p>“Then why do this? It is such a waste of the time.”</p>
<p>“It is NOT a waste of – actually, you know what? Nope. I am not arguing with a smelly 13-year-old right now. C’mon, Wabi, we got work to do.” He angrily strode off to his room.</p>
<p>“I am NOT smelly!” DM shouted at his retreating figure, then turned back to her conversation.</p>
<p>Mick cackled a little to himself before turning back to the window and opening the window up again. He took a deep breath of the fresh air from the outside.</p>
<p>Across the granite rectangle that was 557 Barclay, many people were already doing the same.</p>
<p>Kosh, standing next to him as always, did the same.</p>
<p>Mick casually put his arm around the other man, and they leaned into each other, and it felt right.</p>
<p>Outside, a helicopter passed the building by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"god just say it, you stupid bastards," i thought to myself, writing them. "just say it already," i mused, creating the awkward tension between them every step of the way. "it's not that hard even," i mumble out loud, making up emotional divides between the two characters</p>
<p>god. these two</p>
<p>anyways i got my official referral for ADHD and anxiety too which was really neat (and was also the main reason why this chapter wound up as short as it was). i'm approaching spring break which means plenty of time for further chapter writing, which makes me genuinely happy. i finally feel like i have more time to sit down and review this work and add more to each interaction, make everything flow much nicer</p>
<p>i'm debating taking a week-long hiatus from this project at the end of the second day to create more content. i'm totally winging this right now and although that's...cool, it's not what i was really wanting to do. idk</p>
<p>anyways leave me some kudos and tell me what you guys think! this is my 20th chapter - a huge milestone - and although i'm a little disappointed it's as short as it is, i think this chapter is better this way as it is. thank you all for reading, i hope to see you all again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. day 2 - mono logger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lawan talks with Dead Malley and Malley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know what? fuck you. * fluffs your piece *</p><p>that's right fellas, we're having a fluff chapter with nothing wrong in the slightest! takes place during chapter 20.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay. Are you two comfortable?”</p><p>The two girls nodded, sitting on the couch. Dead Malley sat criss-cross applesauce in a weird show of dominance; Malley with her legs tucked into her chest.</p><p>“Are – are you comfortable? Uh, d-down there?” the Inkling asked politely.</p><p>Lawan nodded. She’d gone for a pillow on the ground instead. Her coffee mug sat next to her; just behind her, she’d plugged in a hot plate for the coffee pot to rest on. By the window, Mick was looking outside, looking at the clouds and sharing a smoke with Kosh.</p><p>Now was not the time for chastising those two for smoking inside again, however, because Lawan still had some questions. She mirrored the way Dead Malley was sitting, tugging at her loose dark-beige cardigan as she did, then took a deep breath.</p><p>She adjusted her glasses. “Alright. I was going to ask everybody some things, if that was alright with everyone.”</p><p>The girls nodded.</p><p>“Okay, good.” Lawan took a sip of coffee before diving in. “So, as I understand it, Malley will be staying down here with Dead Malley and those two by the window. I’m fine with that; I know that if anything was to happen, Malley could completely demolish you in a fight. So –” she continued, powering through Dead Malley’s squawk of outrage and Malley’s light giggling “– do you want me to bring you anything to make you feel more comfortable? I was thinking maybe Malley’s old sleeping bag and I wanted to talk Angie into letting us use her sleeping bag too. Does that sound okay?”</p><p>The two girls nodded again, although DM was definitely still grumpy about the whole ‘demolish you in a fight’ thing.</p><p>“Good, I’ll get right on that. Secondly, I wanted to ask if you guys have had anything to eat at all today.”</p><p>“Cereal,” Malley offered. This was beginning to feel like a strange after-survey one takes after using an online service. Perhaps next they would be asked about customer satisfaction.</p><p>“Good, good. Okay. Malley, is it okay if Donnie and I use a portion of your food?”</p><p>“W-well, I can’t eat it all myself, s-so…”</p><p>“Wait, what about <i>my</i> food?” asked Dead Malley.</p><p>Lawan gave her a look. “We’re going to give that back to you.”</p><p>“It is yours to keep.” She nodded solemnly.</p><p>“It’s your food, you earned it.”</p><p>“I worked to give the food to you,” the girl said, growing cranky and fast.</p><p>“And we’re giving it back to you,” Lawan responded without missing a beat. “You’ve worked very hard, I think you deserve to keep it.”</p><p>“It is <i>your</i> food to keep.”</p><p>“And I’m giving it back to you. You need to eat too.”</p><p>The girl folded her arms. “How is this being fair to me? I am already doing all of the things that I can be doing just to <i>give</i> you this food, not to <i>keep</i> it.”</p><p>“Actually…” Lawan scratched their chin. “…there are one or two other things that you could do for us.”</p><p>This seemed to catch the strange girl off guard. “Like what?”</p><p>Lawan scratched her spines again. Her hair, which normally had a neat red tie around it to keep them all pointing straight up in the air – kind of like a weird mohawk – was sort of waving around loosely today. A few spines in the back, just above her neck kept falling into a weird position that felt like her entire scalp was being pulled back – even for an urchin, she had pretty thick hair. </p><p>She took another sip of her coffee, steeling herself for this next part. “Well, actually – this will sound strange, and I don’t want any of what I’m saying now to be taken the wrong way – I think it might actually be a good idea to give us some pointers about picking locks.”</p><p>Dead Malley narrowed her eyes in disbelief. “Like who? You?”</p><p>“I – well, I was considering Angie for a moment, but in retrospect that might not be a good idea. Hm.” She swirled the coffee around in her cup.</p><p>Malley felt the need to interject, already yanking at her tentacles. “Are you – are you certain that, that this is a good idea?”</p><p>Lawan leaned back a little, planting her hands behind her in support. “Well, I think it might be useful, in the long time, but – okay, I don’t want this to be misconstrued in any way: I will want this to be taught to people who won’t use lockpicking in a bad way.” </p><p>The urchin took a sip of her coffee. “For example, I don’t think it would be a good idea to teach Mick how to do it, because he’ll start breaking into the laundry machines again, and I’m not going to teach Angie how to do it because she already has a bad habit of breaking into empty factories and taking photos of the graffiti. I’m not getting her into even worse trouble over that.”</p><p>“Angie does such a thing?” Dead Malley said, curious.</p><p>“Y-yeah, she really likes doing it. It, uh, it keeps getting her into trouble, t-though…” mumbled Malley. </p><p>This seemed to enrapture the strange girl. <i>“Fascinating.”</i></p><p>The Inkling girl tapped her lip in thought. “A-actually, the first time I met her, she was spray – she was spray-painting her shoes black.” It was a very surreal experience, to say the least – a spotty, skinny crab twice her size going ham on a pair of old gym sneakers, staring wide-eyed at a barely formed purple Inkling girl hiding underneath a puffball beanie. </p><p>“She ended up getting metallic black matte all over the carpet,” muttered Lawan, already getting a headache by just remembering it.</p><p>Dead Malley nodded, thinking to herself. So, this was the power of teenage rebellion…</p><p>The sea urchin sighed. “In any case, we don’t have the keys to all of the doors in this building, including a lot of the rooms in the basement and a few of the janitorial closets. I think it would be a good idea to start collecting some of the things from those rooms.”</p><p>Snapping back into focus, the strange girl nodded for a moment, then paused. “…are you certain you all will have such patience to learn a thing.”</p><p>“I mean… just as long as we have enough time to pull it off, I guess. I don’t know.” Lawan sighed. “I mean, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks, but I think Kosh at the very least would be receptive enough to learn it.” She shrugged. “Who knows? It would be worth a shot.”</p><p>There was a minor pause.</p><p>“…who says that?” asked Malley.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Who – who says ‘old dogs can’t learn new tricks,’ or – or – or however it goes. Li-like, who – who says that, really.”</p><p>“I don’t – actually, I don’t know.” Lawan scratched her spines. “I think it’s just an expression.”</p><p>“Perhaps these ‘old dogs’ are the ones who say it,” offered Dead Malley.</p><p>Lawan narrowed her eyes. “Are you calling me old?”</p><p>“Well, I was not the one to call you not old, but, if the shoe is fitting -”</p><p>“I’m <i>26.”</i></p><p>“You are twice my age. That is making you old.”</p><p>“Y-you have to admit, Lawan,” Malley suggested, “that is pretty – pretty ancient, I mean, being – being 26 and all.”</p><p>“…someday, you are going to be <i>my</i> age,” grumbled Lawan, “and when you <i>are,</i> I will <i>remind</i> you of this conversation, and then I will <i>gloat.</i> Heartily. And it will be glorious.”</p><p>She scoffed in jest. “Yeah, in – in like, 30 years from now.”</p><p>“Thirteen years. It would be thirteen.”</p><p>“This is what she said,” Dead Malley corrected gently, “she said this number of thirteen.”</p><p>“No. No, she didn’t. She said 30, that’s completely –”</p><p>“Do you think – do you think that the reason old people say that is because – because they, like, they don’t want to learn – to learn new tricks?” the young Inkling offered suddenly.</p><p>Dead Malley gasped. “And they say such an expression as an <i>excuse?</i> So that they can get out of learning the new tricks!”</p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah!” </p><p>“I see… Oh, that is – that is, oh, what is the word – <i>cunning.</i> That is the <i>cunningness</i> of the old people.” Dead Malley nodded her head solemnly. “This is why you cannot be trusting of the old people, they are too cunning.”</p><p>Malley nodded rapidly. “Yeah – and that’s, and that’s why you don’t hear that expression, so much anymore, right? Because – because, uh –”</p><p>The other girl gasped, dropping her jaw. “Because only the old people are saying it, and they are the ones who are always <i>dying</i> all of the time!”</p><p>“Y-yeah! Because – cause – cause they’re <i>old!”</i></p><p>Dead Malley gasped again. “Ohhhh, that makes <i>so</i> much <i>SENSE.”</i></p><p>“D-doesn’t it? I-I think it does, yeah,” Malley concluded, starting to nod.</p><p>“Wow…” </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>So, this was the power of great minds, thinking alike…</p><p>They turned to Lawan, who was at the uncomfortable junction of ‘trying not to snap at them’ and ‘trying not to crack up.’ </p><p>She took a deep breath, then let it out with a sigh. “…you’re both terrible.” She turned to her coffee mug to hide her grin.</p><p>Dead Malley gave an evil-looking giggle, then paused. “…what <i>is</i> a dog, anyways?”</p><p>“Who knows? It’s an old human expression.”</p><p>“M-maybe, maybe it’s short for dogfish,” offered Malley.</p><p>Lawan sighed, leaning back in her spot on the floor. “Well, then, wouldn’t that be kind of an offensive statement? Saying that old dogfish are really pig-headed? I don’t know...”</p><p>“Did you say something racist?” asked Dead Malley, very concerned.</p><p>“No, I did <i>not.”</i></p><p>“I – I didn’t know you were racist, Lawan, gosh,” Malley mumbled, staring wide-eyed.</p><p>Lawan frowned. “I am not – <i>stop that.</i> You picked that weird thing up from Angie, I swear.”</p><p>The Inkling giggled.</p><p>“Well, what is – what is a dog, then?” asked Dead Malley, after a period of thinking.</p><p>“Oh, it’s an old human pet-animal thing. They really liked them, apparently. People have dug up like old dog-themed merchandise left over from humans pretty frequently, actually.” Lawan took a sip of her coffee, then grimaced. Some of the coffee grounds had seeped into the bottom of her mug. Gross. </p><p>She tried to spit it back into the cup without anyone noticing. Malley noticed immediately, but wisely didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Like with Wabi?” offered Dead Malley, thinking for a moment.</p><p>“I <i>HEARD</i> THAT,” the clownfish shouted from their bowl.</p><p><i>“Now</i> who’s being racist,” grumbled Lawan.</p><p>“Sorry!” The strange girl stumbled to her feet, then took a quick but deep bow that went down to her waist.</p><p>Wabi went ‘hmph,’ but seemed to approve of the bow. (It was very deep, after all.) They went back to their sudoku puzzle.</p><p>Dead Malley plopped back down on the couch, temporary moment of embarrassment over. “Well, then, it is offensive towards the dead, to say such a thing?”</p><p>Lawan scratched her spines. “I mean, they’ve been dead for a while. I think it’s probably fine.”</p><p>“M-maybe it was why they went extinct,” said Malley.</p><p>“What, they could not be learning the new tricks?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Like what?” asked Lawan.</p><p>“…n-not dying,” offered Malley.</p><p>“Not going extinct,” said Dead Malley, at the same time.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” They both started cackling.</p><p>“I don’t think that counts as a ‘new trick,’” Lawan said, but she was laughing too.</p><p>“No, no, I think it does,” giggled Malley.</p><p>Lawan cocked her head and squinted. “Wh – oh, yeah, <i>sure.</i> What, the humans just sat down one day, like,” she did her best impression of an old man, “‘ohhh, what’s this newfangled idea? Not <i>dying?</i> Bah, <i>humbug!’</i> Like, that didn’t happen, they never did that,” she said, her voice shaky with laughter, as Malley began to cackle.</p><p>“…I understand you think that you are doing the voices, but that is just what you sound like,” Dead Malley said, as seriously as she could muster.</p><p>“Wha – <i>oy…”</i></p><p>Malley burst into cackling, and Dead Malley shamelessly joined in. </p><p>Janko exited his room behind them, and Wabi, looking for something to do, jumped into his hair and started chatting with him.</p><p>Lawan sighed, smiling through exasperation, and rolled her eyes. “You two are evil. Pure, unadulterated evil.”</p><p>The Inkling girl eventually came off of her laughing fit. “Hoh, geez…wha – what were we even talking about?”</p><p>“We were telling grandmother to be taking her medicine,” Dead Malley quipped.</p><p>“We were <i>NOT,”</i> Lawan snapped.</p><p>Malley fell back into cackling.</p><p>Lawan covered her face in her hands, trying to compose herself without laughing. “What we were DOING, Malley, was asking your dead twin here to teach us lockpicking.”</p><p>The girl in question nodded, back to being serious. “I can do such a thing, but we will have to do it on the breaks, if that is alright.”</p><p>Lawan folded her arms. “No, that’s fine… er, can I ask you something else?”</p><p>“I will allow such a question, yes.”</p><p>“Where did you learn lockpicking, anyways?”</p><p>This question caught Dead Malley’s train of thought flatfooted. “Uh…” She shrugged. “Schooling.”</p><p>Lawan blinked. “You learned it in <i>school?”</i></p><p>“Er, yes?”</p><p>“…what sort of a boarding school did you even go to, exactly?”</p><p>“Ehhh, it was a, ah…” Dead Malley thought for a moment, wondering how she might dodge her way out of this line of questioning. </p><p>She decided to go with a half-truth. “…it was a military school.”</p><p>This seemed to surprise Lawan. “A military school.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I didn’t – I didn’t know we had those around Inkopolis…” Malley mumbled, thinking to herself.</p><p>“I am not from Inkopolis, do you not recall?”</p><p>"Hm..." The Inkling wasn’t very satisfied with this response. </p><p>The urchin shook their head. “What, were you taught this by a classmate, or…”</p><p>“No, it was by a teacher.”</p><p>...</p><p>Lawan nearly dropped her coffee mug. <i>“What?”</i></p><p>“Er, yes, it was a part of one of the classes. Do you really not have such a military school?”</p><p>“Not in <i>Inkopolis,</i> maybe. Christ.” Lawan pinched her brow. “God. That's... shocking. They really taught you that?”</p><p>“…yes? It is a common thing for the military schools to teach. And it is not so shocking, you are making an exaggeration.”</p><p>Behind them, Janko had strode over to the men standing by the window and was attempting to chew out Mick for smoking.</p><p>Lawan pinched her brow. “Well, how did – how did they keep everything locked, then, if lockpicking was being taught?”</p><p>“Oh, most doors and places had the electrical locks. I do not – I do not know how to pick those; that would not come until much later in the teaching. We just stuck to the normal locks,” Dead Malley said with ease, not really processing the fact that she technically was being honest.</p><p>“…okay.” Lawan gave Malley a glance. “I’m going to pretend for a second that I’m not terrified by that, okay. Uh, just… mo-moving on. Uh, you said that, ah…” She scratched her head. "Ah, you said..."</p><p>“…oh, for – then <i>shut the window!”</i> Janko snapped in the background, interrupting her train of thought.</p><p>Lawan leaned over to stare at them. “Is everything okay over there?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine,” said Mick, rolling his eyes. “Janko’s being paranoid again.”</p><p>“He is very good at this,” Dead Malley murmured to her alive counterpart. “I think it might actually be such a job for him.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t really get, er. You don’t really…get <i>paid</i> to be a conspiracy theorist, DM,” offered Malley.</p><p>She frowned. “Then why do this? It is such a waste of the time.”</p><p>That immediately made Janko upset. “It is NOT a waste of – actually, you know what? Nope. I am not arguing with a smelly 13-year-old right now. C’mon, Wabi, we got work to do.” He angrily strode off to his room, Wabi in tow.</p><p>“I am NOT smelly!” DM shouted at his retreating figure. He slammed the door behind him.</p><p>By the windowsill, Mick cackled, then immediately opened the window again.</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned back to Dead Malley, composing herself. Time to make a shot in the dark. “Okay, let me think here. Would it be possible to, ah, maybe lockpick something like a window open?”</p><p>Immediately, Dead Malley’s mood grew suspicious. “And why would we be doing this?”</p><p>“Er, well…” Lawan searched her brain, trying to come up with a quick answer. She’d made a rookie mistake – talking her way into something without having a good way to talk herself out of it. “I was thinking a fast way of draining water from the first floor might be by opening windows, but a lot of the first floor’s windows are covered by metal grates, right? I was wondering if we’d be able to remove those.”</p><p>The strange girl’s mood softened, but she still looked disappointed. “It would not be making a difference. The water is already so high that we could not be seeing out of any windows nearby us.”</p><p>“Not even in the back of the building? I know some of the windows in the west apartments face over that ramp that leads to below the building, towards the basement. The, uh, the ramp where they can pick up the apartment’s garbage. Is there a good window there, at least, or...?"</p><p>She shook her head. “Not one.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s fine.” That was incredibly disheartening. “Er… let’s think. Oh! The fourth-floor gates are completely locked and we can’t find anyone inside who’s willing to talk, maybe you could try to pick those open?”</p><p>The girl thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I will be seeing what it is that I can do.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Now, we were going to be moving the share of the food that you had worked for –”</p><p>“It is your food.”</p><p>Lawan gave the girl a Look. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Dead Malley gestured vaguely. “It is your food. I got it for you to keep.”</p><p>Oh, for God's sake. Not this again. “…why, exactly, are you giving away all of your food?”</p><p>“Because I earned it for you.”</p><p>“And I’m asking you to take it back.”</p><p>“Then it will be a gift, to you. You do not give a gift back, yes? That is rude.”</p><p>“I’m not – I’m not ‘giving a gift back,’ I’m telling you that you need to take back your share of the food. That’s – that’s completely fair. How is that unfair?”</p><p>“What of the food that you will be needing? You will need your share too, yes? Why should I not be borrowing from Mick or Kosh instead?”</p><p>“Because we won’t let you,” chorused Mick, still standing by the window, now leaning into the other man.</p><p>Lawan waited for a moment, then tossed a throw pillow at them. It caught Kosh in the back of the head.</p><p>He scrambled to catch his glasses. “Excuse me, but what did <i>I</i> do, exactly?”</p><p>“You didn’t deny what he said. Silence is violence.”</p><p>"She's got a point, you know," offered Mick.</p><p>“That’s a funny way of saying that you can’t throw worth a damn,” the short man grumbled.</p><p>“Hey, knock off the swearing. I'm speaking to children right now. Dumbass.” </p><p>Mick snorted.</p><p>Lawan turned back to the two girls, who had gotten impatient and were already trying to elbow each other off the couch. “…okay, please stop doing that.”</p><p>“It is MY couch now,” said Dead Malley.</p><p>“Oh, not – not this again,” grumbled Malley, trying to shove her off. The other girl squealed and started swatting her with a throw pillow. Suddenly, the two were trying to tickle each other off the couch, and it was anybody’s race.</p><p>In a wise move, Lawan graciously finished off her coffee, then set the mug far behind her along with the coffeemaker, predicting how this would go already.</p><p>After a matter of mere moments, in a desperate attempt to try and stop the other girl from tipping her off the couch, Dead Malley, with a righteous fist of self-preservation, snatched the Inkling’s pom beanie off of her head, and held it aloof in the air, revealing a bout of bedhead. She grinned in victory, holding the hat next to her face. “Hah!”</p><p>Lawan's eyebrows shot to the ceiling.</p><p>Malley hesitated, thought for a split second, then grabbed the bobble hat and yanked it over the other girl’s head, and the moment of tension was dissolved.</p><p>Then, Dead Malley squawked, her face covered in blue cotton and polyester, and fell backwards into the lap of Lawan, and the tension came right back. </p><p>The urchin was at least gracious enough to catch the girl as she turned into squid-form, but it still knocked her backwards like getting headbutted in the gut, because Dead Malley basically, well, headbutted her in the gut. Malley made an ‘eep’ noise.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>Then, Lawan, with a huff – years of carrying around heavy bags of fertilizer and dirt finally paying off – tossed the girl high up into the air, Dead Malley letting out a surprised squeak.</p><p>She turned back into a kid as she fell onto the couch, a manic grin on her face, and the two girls quickly got back to wrestling with each other underneath the blankets, giggling the entire time. Turns out they were both ticklish.</p><p>Lawan looked over towards the window to see the other men watching the girls wrestle.</p><p>“Man, was I that hyper when I was a kid?” Mick commented off-handedly. “Shoot, I think both of us were pretty hyper at that age.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” grumbled Kosh.</p><p>“Oh, what, so I was the <i>only</i> person who was a hyper kid, apparently. Nobody else. Sure.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Didn’t I dare you once to run around an entire ice rink in just your sneakers?”</p><p>“Hey, I only went around the thing like four times, max.”</p><p>“You started <i>outrunning the skaters.”</i></p><p>“Not <i>my</i> fault they were so slow. Geez.”</p><p>Kosh shook his head with a grin, and Mick cackled.</p><p>The urchin rolled her eyes, then climbed off of her seat on the pillows and started to walk over to the sink, grabbing her dirty dishes and flicking the off switch on the hot plate.</p><p>The door to the bedroom cracked open a little bit, a few words were murmured to one another, and then Wabi nonchalantly jumped out from between the crack and into their bowl. </p><p>All this casual nature immediately disappeared once they saw Lawan walking right in front of them. “Oh, gosh, hi.” They waved awkwardly, ogling her the entire time.</p><p>The urchin cocked an eyebrow. “…are you doing okay?”</p><p>“Oh – oh – oh, yeah, sure, sure, it’s, uh…hm.” Wabi scratched their gills. “It’s just, it’s just, uhh, you know, uh…yeah.”</p><p>Behind them, the two girls stopped wrestling each other and just spent a good moment laughing openly.</p><p>Lawan, meanwhile, had no idea what the clownfish was talking about. “Well. You seem more fidgety than normal.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, uh, well, uh… uh, do I?”</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, hm! Okay, uh, yep, that’s… hm.” Wabi looked around them. “That’s, uh, yeah. Um. Okay.”</p><p>“Everything, uh… everything okay?”</p><p>“Yep! Just, uh… just gonna get back to my, uh, my sudoku, here. Haha.” They immediately started glaring very intensely at the sudoku.</p><p>Lawan gave them a good, long stare. “…you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.”</p><p>“…you want me to put you up by the windowsill later?”</p><p>“I mean – I mean, uh, m-maybe, but I can probably hop over there myself.”</p><p>“What, just – just, like, along the floor?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. W-what, you think I <i>can’t?</i> Huh?” They puffed out their chest with pride.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a long while, and while the shouting in the background started to get louder, Lawan watched in real time as the clownfish got more and more nervous.</p><p>Eventually, Lawan shook her head and sighed, then took off her glasses and started to polish them on the hem of her shirt. “…would it be alright if I brought you over to the sink so I could wash the dishes? It should be a bit quieter in there.”</p><p>Wabi practically deflated with relief. “God, please do.”</p><p>Lawan smiled, slipping her glasses into place, and scooped up the bowl under one arm, adjusting it until it rested it on her shoulder. Kind of like carrying a big pot. It was actually pretty big, but surprisingly light – like carrying a small bookshelf made out of feathers. A small collection of belongings sat inside of the bowl, including a comfortable – looking pillow.</p><p>Lawan made her way over to the sink. “It looks like you can move around in there pretty easily. Is there something that’s lining the inside of it?”</p><p>“Nope. I, uh, can move along the whole thing.” Wabi did a loop inside the bowl effortlessly, then suddenly swooped out of the bowl, hanging along the edges, then came to a gentle rest on the outside of it, a single fin resting lightly on the surface. “Easier for me to move along.”</p><p>Lawan stared in shock. “God, it’s like you can travel through air.”</p><p>“Hah! I wish. It’s only a few things I can travel across like this. Way easier to move through Janko’s hair, but this is pretty cozy. For the outside, I kinda have to have a fin on it at all times.” </p><p>They lifted their pectoral fin off the bowl for only a split second and nearly fell to the ground before they could slap it back on, laughing nervously. “S-see? Totally under control, though. Haha.”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes, then set them on the counter. “You seem a lot less nervous without all the noise.”</p><p>Wabi scratched the top of their head awkwardly. “Oh, gosh, it’s just loud stuff like –” Dead Malley shouted something about how the couch was HER couch again. Wabi notably winced. “ – kids.”</p><p>The urchin chuckled. “…they’re not so bad, once you get to know ‘em.”</p><p>“Hm. Doubtful.” The clownfish gracefully darted back into their bowl, picked up a pencil in their mouth, and got back to their sudoku again.</p><p>Lawan smiled and turned on the sink, soaking her dishes in water. “…is it alright if I ask you something?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What’s Janko doing in there?”</p><p>The clownfish completely froze up. “Um.”</p><p>“I mean, he mentioned he was a mycologist, I believe, but as far as I can tell he mostly just sits around browsing forums. I’ve barely ever seen the guy do anything but piss around on his laptop and complain.” Lawan soaked a sponge in soap and a quick burst of hot water. “Is that all he’s doing in there?”</p><p>There was a mild beat of discomfort, almost unnoticeable to the trained eye.</p><p>“Er, yeah. That’s mostly what he does all day,” Wabi said.</p><p>“Huh. Yeah, I guess I figured as much.” Lawan sighed and got back to washing her dishes. “You’ve got to show me how that works with you and the bowl someday.”</p><p>“Sorry, trade secret,” the clownfish said with a mealy-mouthed grin.</p><p>Lawan gave them a Look, before scoffing and shaking her head.</p><p>Wabi let out a mild sigh of relief, then glanced in the direction of Janko’s bedroom once again.</p><p>Then, shaking their head, they turned back to their sudoku puzzle and tried their best to focus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wabi and their crippling fear of being recognized by anybody they vaguely know</p><p>this is me, attempting a fluff chapter. it's got its stronger points, but... i dunno, i didn't like writing it. apparently writing is only more appealing to me when i'm trying to traumatize everyone. ah well. </p><p>at least it will help set up the future plot points, plot points which will only serve to, of course, make everybody feel terrible. </p><p>hooray!</p><p>leave kudos and comments below. i'll see y'all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. day 2 - swedish pattern wrench to the proverbial gonads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie drops in for a hello and suddenly everything's up and moving. Dead Malley and Malley sneak away from an argument and get down to a new type of business. 557 Barclay is back and booming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the fluff piece tone was nice. let's light a fire under everyone's asses</p><p>the solo angie mini-arc was nice, let's stuff her in a room full of family and see what happens</p><p>the peace was nice. TIME FOR PANIC</p><p>lmao enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When somebody knocked on the door again, Lawan sure as hell didn’t expect it to be Angie.</p><p>And to say that she was just a little bit upset about it was to seriously understate how absolutely fucking <i>pissed</i> the urchin was feeling.</p><p>“What the <i>fuck</i> are you doing out of bed?! Holy shit!” She immediately grabbed the lanky girl and yanked her inside, and suddenly, the entire apartment was ablaze with energy.</p><p>“What the hell’s going on?” Kosh called out. The twins quit playing on Malley’s handheld console and immediately snapped to attention, throwing themselves off the couch.</p><p>“H-hey, fellas,” Angie said, looking like hell.</p><p>Lawan dragged her in, making Wabi let out a squawk. “You’re an idiot, trying to get up while you’re this sick, you’re <i>sixteen,</i> you should <i>know better</i> by now –”</p><p>Malley immediately ran over to her and started rambling, too. “A-Angie, listen – listen – listen, I haven’t seen you all day, I was worried about you, but I didn’t – but I didn’t see you all last night, and I’m <i>really sorry</i> –”</p><p>“You look like you have died,” commented Dead Malley, who always knew what to say, completely interrupting the entire room.</p><p>Everybody stopped for a moment. Lawan and Malley both gave her a Look. Mick stifled a laugh.</p><p>“…could the same about you, dead girl,” the lanky crab wheezed, rolling her eyes. Then her arm wrapped around Malley and squeezed her tight.</p><p>Malley let out a stifled squeak.</p><p>Angie grinned. “…good to see you too, pipsqueak.”</p><p>Malley gave her a relieved grin, then hugged her back, and then the commotion was on again.</p><p>Lawan huffed, and, continuing where she left off, dragged her back over to the couch. “If everybody can fucking <i>move,</i> that would be fantastic, we've got a fucking <i>sick woman</i> here, good God Angie what did I say about doing things while you had a fever, you did this shit the <i>last</i> time you got something like this, it was a <i>mess!”</i></p><p>While Dead Malley and Malley started bickering over whose suit was whose, Kosh helped Angie settle into the couch. “Angie, if I may be so frank.”</p><p>“…yeh?”</p><p>“You look as though someone has sucked out all of your organs.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Kosh, what a vote of confidence.”</p><p>“Impeccable bedside manner as always, Kosh,” added Lawan, who was definitely not stressed out.</p><p>“Thank you, I try. Please drink something.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” somebody shouted from out in the hallway. Curses, they’d left the damn door open. </p><p>Mick darted over to the door and slammed it shut without answering the other guy’s question. Some muffled shouting came from out of the hallway. It gave him an unfair amount of joy.</p><p>“Sh-should I get her some coffee?” Malley said, scrambling for the hot plate.</p><p>“No, God, we’re not giving a 16-year-old coffee,” said Lawan.</p><p>“Why not? I drank coffee at that age,” argued Mick.</p><p>“Yeah, and look how you turned out,” the urchin shot back.</p><p>“Oh, you <i>wound</i> me,” said the skinny man, dramatically putting a hand to his chest, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice. Finally, some good banter. Angie let out a wheezy laugh.</p><p>“Why does this have to happen to MY apartment? Why does MY house have to become a sick bay?” Wabi complained from the kitchen. They were promptly ignored.</p><p>“Get the lobster fellow, the one in the lobby,” Kosh ordered, “see if he has an herbal tea for this or something.”</p><p>“R-right, got it,” Malley said, darting past Mick and out the front door.</p><p>A cranky-looking dog shark stepped out from behind her, asserting himself. “Ey. What the hell’s going on here?”</p><p>Mick shut the door in his face.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” demanded Lawan.</p><p>“I was asleep for a while,” said Angie sheepishly. “I got so much to tell you…”</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Janko said, squeezing through his bedroom door.</p><p>“Hey, Janko,” mumbled Angie, coughing.</p><p>"Hi, Angie -" He slapped a hand to his forehead. “Why is there a <i>sick patient</i> in my house?!”</p><p>“Good to see you too,” the lanky crab offered.</p><p>“Go back inside of your bedroom,” Dead Malley said, trying to shoo him away. “We are doing business here?”</p><p>“Who gave any of you <i>permission</i> to be <i>going in and out</i> of my <i>house?!</i> This isn't a goddamned <i>rest stop,</i> it's my <i>living room!”</i></p><p>“Oh, hey, Janks, you want some coffee?” offered Mick from the kitchen. Dead Malley stuffed a mask over Malley's head.</p><p>The snakeroot anemone slapped a palm to his forehead. <i>“NO!</i> Yes. Why are you all <i>here</i> right now?!”</p><p>“I’ll give them credit, it’s pretty good coffee,” offered Wabi.</p><p>He ogled them for a second. “…Dark roast?”</p><p>“Medium-dark.”</p><p>For a moment, he suddenly dropped all of the anxiety in his body and sighed. “Ooh, God, yes please.”</p><p>“A man of good taste, I see,” responded Kosh dryly.</p><p>Janko ground his palms into his forehead, remembering himself. “Why, thank you. Where was I? Oh, yes. <i>Get out of my house!”</i></p><p>“Give us a moment, we’ll be out in a few,” the skinny man said, making no obligation to be honest.</p><p>“Hey, you’re gonna let me go down and help out, right?” murmured Angie, admittedly a little overwhelmed by all the treatment she was getting. She felt like a soldier coming back from a war.</p><p>“No. Letting you go down there in only gloves and those damned snow-pants was the stupidest mistake of my life,” Lawan said, delicately balancing tucking the lanky crab into a couch she was a little too big for while simultaneously pinching her brow. She was always an expert at multi-tasking.</p><p>Mick handed Janko a nice mug of steamy hot coffee, who immediately chugged as much as he could in one dramatic gulp.</p><p>“My house – ouch balls that’s hot why did I do that – my <i>house,”</i> the anemone reminded the others, “is not going to be used as a goddamned <i>communal zone</i> for your weird soap opera <i>bullshit.”</i></p><p>“Ought to make that the title of your autobiography,” quipped Kosh.</p><p>“No, too late, I’m calling ‘weird soap opera bullshit’ as my band name,” said Mick, who had darted over to the window to shut it again.</p><p>“I thought it was ‘Helicopter Mom Extravaganza.’”</p><p>"That's the old name, this name's better!"</p><p><i>“Why are you all doing this to me,”</i> the anemone groaned dramatically.</p><p>“How do you think I feel, I’ve been watching them do this like <i>all day,</i> and it's <i>exhausting,"</i> Wabi whined.</p><p>“Holy mother of God – okay, <i>everybody!”</i> Lawan clapped her hands. “Everybody get up, we are <i>off break,</i> as of <i>right fucking now.</i> Back to work!"</p><p>Dead Malley saluted and immediately started zipping up her suit as fast as she could.</p><p>“I can go down there,” said Angie, standing up. “I can – I could –” She dissolved into a fit of wet coughing.</p><p>“Don’t, don’t get up,” muttered Lawan, coming to her side immediately, bedside manner back in a matter of seconds. “You are <i>way</i> too sick to go down there. Don’t go downstairs. Seriously.” She helped her down to the couch once more.</p><p>Malley burst through the door, followed by a hammerhead shark and a lobster in business attire. “I-I asked somebody to get the –” Dead Malley shoved her boots into her arms – “ – o-oh gosh thanks – I asked somebody to get the black clam lady from 223.”</p><p>“Wait, why do we even have to suit up? What the hell should we do? The water’s too damned high,” said Mick, trying to stop the momentum.</p><p>Lawan flailed an arm at him. “Go out to the lobby and get some people to help out here, for God’s sake!”</p><p>“It’s not as bad as you think down there,” said Kosh, who was already getting into his suit. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>“Wait, Kosh, you gotta be kidding me –”</p><p>But he was already striding to the door.</p><p>“Oh, goddammit,” said the skinny man, who started to chase after them.</p><p>“Don’t make her –” Angie was drifting off to sleep. “…don’t make the nurse come here, she’s got… she’s got the other kid to attend to…”</p><p>“She’s been knocking on the door all day trying to see you, Angie. Where the hell is Donnie?”</p><p>Angie froze up. “…can we talk about this later?”</p><p>Lawan slapped a palm to her forehead and growled. “…gah, <i>fine.</i> Malley, DM, get after ‘em.”</p><p>The two girls nodded and clambered out the door.</p><p>“Hey!” shouted the dogfish from earlier. “What the hell is going on in here –”</p><p>“Go grab the nurse, wouldja? We’ve got a sick kid and apparently that means we’re shooting a fuckin’ <i>sitcom</i> in here,” snapped back Janko, and shut the door on him again.</p><p>The hammerhead and lobster slapped themselves down in front of Janko's front door and started sorting through their collection of tea packages, debating loudly in a foreign language over the fever-treating properties of elderflower tea versus an Echinacea-chamomile mix.</p><p>As Lawan started to chew the lanky crab out properly, Wabi rolled their eyes. </p><p>Janko gave them a glance. </p><p>“In for a penny, and all that, y’know?” Wabi said with a shrug.</p><p>The sea anemone just shook their head and admitted defeat. “Help me put on another pot of coffee.”</p><p>The door opened again, revealing the black clam nurse from 223. “Where’s the kid?” </p><p>The dogshark piped up. "Ey, wait, don't -"</p><p>She immediately slammed the door behind her.</p><p>The dogshark’s curses echoed up and down the hall.</p><p>-</p><p>Kosh stroked his chin as he squeezed his way through a throng of people. “Up to their necks… God.” He made a beeline for the help desk in the lobby and started sorting through the assorted things on it. “…we could try to find something that would help us pick up some of the things on the floor. Perhaps a rake, or something of the like, to help scrape along the floor, but –”</p><p>“No. No. No no no no no, don't you dare, don't you even start.” Mick was right on his tail. “It’s way too dangerous. I don’t care how good all our protective stuff might be. I still don’t trust the hoods on any of our suits worth half a damn to handle repeatedly dunkin’ our heads under the water. That’s an absolute shit way of thinking. We can’t do that. No.”</p><p>“No, but if we find some way of just getting what’s left down there, than we can still help people. Mick, you – we’re both taller than the girls, right? We should be able to get away with it, just finding some stuff down there –”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Kosh, all we’re picking up at this point is clothes. How many – how many times have we been sent down there to grab furniture? Hm? You want to go down there and grab some guy’s nightstand, or their floor lamp, or whatever the fuck else in neck-high death water?”</p><p>“If they need it, we should grab it for them.”</p><p>“Are you – what?” Mick looked genuinely concerned now. “Are you really telling me that you’d be willing to risk your life over saving, what, some guy's dead grandma urn, or - or some shit?”</p><p>“We’ve gone down there for less!”</p><p>"I'm not sure I like where you two have put 'Grandma's urn' on your scale of importance, here," mumbled a catfish. He was promptly ignored.</p><p>“Not when the water was as high as the twins are tall, for God’s sake!”</p><p>“What the hell’s going on?” grumbled the candy crab from underneath the table.</p><p>“Kosh is being an idiot,” Mick shot back.</p><p>“You’re both good at being idiots, you’ll have to be specific.”</p><p>“We barely know each other and already you’re insulting us, huh? Really know a way to a man’s heart.”</p><p>“I’m <i>trying to sleep,</i> and you keep <i>interrupting it!”</i></p><p>"Then don't sleep underneath the goddamn <i>help desk!"</i></p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," she snapped back, then flopped over, grumbling something under her breath.</p><p>“We will be <i>fine.”</i> Kosh turned around and grabbed a plastic bin, checking the interior to make sure it was empty. “We wasted enough time with the group meeting. We should be getting down there, and saving as much as we can, and <i>fast.”</i></p><p>Mick grabbed his shoulder and spun the shorter man around to face him. “Kosh, Dead Malley got sent down there for a <i>bottle of dish soap.</i> We keep having to turn down offers to pick up people’s mattresses. How many times have we been sent down there to get some guy’s entire bedframe? You remember how much fun that was when it was up to our waists?” </p><p>“We’re not going down there for stuff like that anymore. You know that.”</p><p>“We could barely get the thing out the fucking door half the time!”</p><p>“And that’s why we <i>aren’t doing that anymore.</i> No bedframes, no mattresses, no sofas, nothing like that. No furniture bigger than our entire bodies. We agreed on that. But everything else – and I mean everything else – is and should be saved.”</p><p>Mick scoffed. “Yeah, sure. <i>You</i> might not be doing that anymore. But you wanna know something?” He turned to Malley, who had just entered the lobby and was still gingerly tightening the straps on her boots. “Hey, Malley, settle a bet for me, wouldja?”</p><p>Malley, mortified by the horrors of being recognized, only had a moment to stammer blankly. “Er – I – well –”</p><p>“No, don’t bring her into this,” grumbled Kosh.</p><p>“No no no no no, let’s hear what she’s gotta say, let’s hear it. Hey, Malley,” Mick asked, folding his arms as he did so, “how many coffee tables we saved?”</p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>“How many – how many coffee tables we picked up. How many coffee tables.”</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” asked Kosh, confused.</p><p>“Just answer the question, Malley, please.”</p><p>Malley glanced between the two. Mick gestured for her to spit it out. Kosh let the empty bin hang by his side and pinched his brow, groaning. The Inkling girl gulped. “Oh, I, ummmm…”</p><p>She turned to Dead Malley, who had just entered the room and was now awkwardly caught between all three of them. Malley made a shot in the dark. “…uhhh, twenty…sssssssix…?” She didn’t sound confident about it.</p><p>“Twenty-seven,” Dead Malley corrected, thinking for a moment. “…yes. Twenty – ah, twenty-seven.”</p><p>“Was it – was it twenty-seven? I thought it was twenty-six.”</p><p>“That is what a coffee table is, yes? It is the table in the center of the room, or the table with the cups for the coffee on it, I think.”</p><p>“That’s not – okay, but like, that – that one end table covered in coffee mugs, in I think 134, I don’t think, I don’t think that counts.”</p><p>“It has the coffee mugs on it, it is a coffee table.”</p><p>“No, that’s not – that’s not how that works, that’s not how names work. I don’t –”</p><p>Dead Malley seemed miffed by this. “How is it that I am wrong? My definition of the, the coffee tables, it is making all of the senses.”</p><p>“No, that’s not –” Malley sighed again, wringing her tentacles. “No, it makes sense, not – not senses. That expression is like – it’s like a whole thing, with, with – with sense, and all…”</p><p>“What even is such a sense to apply to this?”</p><p>“…sssixth sense?” Malley offered after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>“Hmmmmm. No, seventh sense.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s – that’s not a thing.”</p><p>“No, it is a thing, because sixth sense is, it is its own thing, yes? So it has to be the seventh sense.”</p><p>“No, that’s not, that’s not how that works, like the sixth sense is I think like intuition, but –”</p><p>“Yes, but this situation does not count as the intuition!”</p><p>“No, but it <i>does</i> count, though –”</p><p>“If we could kindly <i>focus,”</i> Kosh interrupted, making the Inkling girl jump a foot in the air.</p><p>“Oh, oh, uh – twenty – twenty-six and a – and a half. Twenty-six and a half,” Malley stuttered out, making a compromise. Dead Malley seemed to approve of this, nodding along with her.</p><p>"Okay, good," continued Mick, "how big are coffee tables?"</p><p>The twins gave each other a glance.</p><p>"...big enough," Dead Malley concluded eventually, nodding along.</p><p>Mick nodded. “Okay, cool. Good, great. Now, can I ask you something else?"</p><p>“Uh, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, how high was the water when you grabbed those?”</p><p>Dead Malley shrugged. “Up to the, uh, the hips, I think. Maybe a little higher.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that makes sense, that makes sense. One last thing, one last thing.” Mick put his hands on his hips, trying to seem nonchalant. “How easy d’you think it’ll be tryin to pick up a coffee table now that the water’s neck-high?”</p><p>That gave the girls pause entirely.</p><p>“…uh oh,” mumbled Malley after a second.</p><p>Mick gestured rapidly at the girls while staring anxiously at Kosh. “See? See what I mean?!”</p><p>“I can figure it out when I go down there,” grumbled the short man.</p><p>“No, you – are you even listening to me? Going down there is a <i>genuinely terrible idea.</i> It’s a bad idea for anybody and everybody.”</p><p>Kosh set the plastic container down and folded his arms. “Alright, fine then. Fine. What do you recommend we do, then?”</p><p>“I – what?”</p><p>“What do you recommend we do? Do you think anybody would react well if we suddenly told everybody that going down there was just too dangerous? Do you think that people would react well to that? Because I doubt that they would.”</p><p>Mick stammered, suddenly on the wrong foot. “That – okay, well that doesn’t –”</p><p>“I’m being serious, Mick. We volunteered to do this. We <i>have the means to do this.</i> Are you backing out on this now?”</p><p>“Yes, because it’s not feasible for us to do this anymore.”</p><p>Kosh pointed a finger at the other man. “You <i>are</i> backing out on this.”</p><p>Mick slapped a palm to his forehead. “I – what? For God's sake, of course I am! I’m backing out on this because at this point, I don’t think there’s anything we <i>can</i> save. The most that we can do at this point is try to repair and fix what we’ve got. We can’t do anything else until the water gets lower.”</p><p>“We can do <i>plenty.”</i></p><p>“Kosh, you are going to be grabbing at things that you can’t even <i>see.”</i></p><p>Kosh shook his head. “You’re overexaggerating this –”</p><p>Mick grabbed him again. “No, don’t even start. Don’t even start with that. You know that I’m not, so quit it.”</p><p>He brushed off his hand. “I’m failing to see how the issue here is so dangerous that it’s become an obstacle that we can’t work around!”</p><p>“Because we <i>physically cannot work around it!”</i></p><p>As the two settled into an increasingly repetitive argument, Dead Malley and Malley gave each other a glance, both full of second-hand embarrassment.</p><p>“…do, uh, do you think we should – we should leave, or, uh…?”</p><p>“No. Yes. We, ah, we will be leaving.”</p><p>“Where – where can we even go, though…?”</p><p>Dead Malley tapped a finger to her lips, in deep thought.</p><p>Then, her eyes fell on the list of chores, still lying on the table, and, while the other’s eyes were turned, quickly snatched it for a second and scanned through it.</p><p>“Uhh…this one, we shall do this one.”</p><p>Malley glanced at it, then shrugged. </p><p>“S-seems easy enough. ...right?”</p><p>-</p><p>“L-Lawan?”</p><p>Janko’s living room was filled with people mulling around, trying to tend to the sick lanky crab. The urchin answered her without looking back. “Yeah?” She was in the middle of a conversation with a hermit crab, who'd wandered into the room by accident but still decided to do his best to help.</p><p>“We’re going to – we’re going to start helping out with the drain problems,” mumbled Malley.</p><p>“Wear gloves when you do it, don’t let other people bully you into anything, don’t let other people insult you, don’t let Dead Malley out of your sight, don't do anything I wouldn't do, be safe, love you,” Lawan rattled off, not really thinking, before getting back to helping Angie, who’d collapsed on Janko’s couch. She laid a wet towel on the other girl’s head.</p><p>“Thank you!” the twins chorused, before running off as fast as they could.</p><p>There was a moment’s peace where the apartment seemed to settle down. The salaryman lobster’s tea kettle started to go off.</p><p>Lawan suddenly stopped dead. “…Angie?”</p><p>“Yeah?” The lanky crab sounded absolutely exhausted.</p><p>Lawan gave her a look full of an indescribable exhaustion. “…what did I just agree to?”</p><p>She let out a wheezing laugh. The nurse from 223 joined in.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the black clam nurse said, slapping Lawan on the back.</p><p>“I’m worried about it. I am <i>incredibly</i> worried about it. Oh, fuck me...” The urchin seemed to dissolve where she stood, groaning in a language understandable by all people: pure exasperation.</p><p>Janko and Wabi glanced at one another, then both downed their coffee cups in one gulp.</p><p>-</p><p>So. This was more or less how the two twins ended up shoveling water out of clogged drains door to door for the next two hours or so.</p><p>Here’s how that works:</p><p>You get a small-to-medium sized bucket of some sort – Malley nabbed a plastic one for making sandcastles; Dead Malley borrowed a big coffee pot pitcher – and you put on some rubber gloves. Then, you take some of the water from the sink – kitchen sink or bathroom sink, normally – and you scoop it up in your bucket.</p><p>Then, you walk over to a window and you dump the water out the window. </p><p>Repeat this process as necessary.</p><p>Then, you actually get to fixing the drain.</p><p>A lot of the drains were getting clogged for what could be assorted reasons – sometimes it came down to something as basic as the sink filter clogging on its own; other times, the pipe system failed. Very rarely was it just a standard day-to-day clog. The girls ended up asking people to run door to door looking for spare drain cleaner, as they were going through it pretty fast. When that turned out to be too time consuming, a pimply-looking urchin volunteered to help them out.</p><p>The reason they were wearing the suits for this was because there were a few times when the p-valve – the part of the sink’s drainpipe that forms a little loop before it connects into the wall – would just fail entirely, and water would come pouring out of cracks between pipes, or out of the top of the drain. Nasty, filthy water, too. Death water. </p><p>Floods, when they occur, have a nasty habit of pushing up all sorts of nasty things through the plumbing. If they don’t entirely crack the foundation of the building (although most Inkopolis buildings were built to be able to withstand that), they can fill pipes up with sediment or other nasty stuff, which of course can cause clogs of all sorts. </p><p>The building only had one or two guys living there that were actually plumbers, and they were running around trying to fix shower drains, especially the ones that kept making scary gurgling noises. So, that left the two girls to hastily don their hoods and tighten all of the nuts and bolts with borrowed tools. Then, when that happened – and it happened a few times – they’d be left to clean up the messes in their entirely, using borrowed towels and rags. The room would stink like hell when it did, but that at least could be masked with some scented candles, or a room freshener, or… something.</p><p>So not only were the two Malleys both interim plumbers, but because the two were some of the only people that had the best protection against the nastier things, they also became de facto custodians.</p><p>Joy.</p><p>Here’s the thing about most seafolk: they aren’t patient people. Neither are Inklings, really – there’s a big stereotype about them being lazy. That’s not really the case, because any time an Inkling is interested in something, they are wired. No joke – once an Inkling settles into something, it’s like they mentally just… click into place. </p><p>What it means is that they don’t really sit still too much. Inklings like to move around a lot, they like to get a lot of work done – they’re in constant search of the click. That’s probably something that applies to every type of cephalopod.</p><p>But that’s also equally true of other seafolk. And a lot of them were not exactly the patient type. It’s one to be stuck with a bunch of guests who don’t really have anywhere to go for (hopefully) a day or so. It’s another thing to have to deal with any of the messes that they leave behind.</p><p>So, the entire second day, people on the second and third floors were moving around and chatting and cleaning and getting their laundry done and opening up windows and unclogging drains and arguing, because what the hell else is there to do right now?</p><p>Dead Malley and Malley got into talking with some of the other tenants. Not really intentionally, but it happens. Dead Mal was enough of a character to make an impression, and Malley was quite sweet once she got over her anxiety. And, hell, the apartments were all tiny enough and packed enough that it was borderline impossible to avoid other people without locking oneself in a stranger’s bedroom.</p><p>So the other tenants would just… chat, while they worked. Sit at the kitchen counter and chat with them. Every room offered something strange, something new, and always something full of weird life. </p><p>Here’s a few quick examples.</p><p>233 had a bunch of silverware polishing going on – trays of silverware had been left here to be polished and shined by a group of older folks, including a family of shrimp calling themselves Pedersons (although if this was in reference to their species or just their actual last name, Malley didn’t know). </p><p>256 was full of nematodes who were holding hair dryers over sopping wet pillows, old clothes and even some stuffed animals, trying to get them to dry up a bit. They chat with Malley about assorted brand names; the Inkling names off a couple of them. Dead Malley recognizes none of the names, but her alive counterpart seems to have a pretty up-to-date knowledge of them. Perhaps it’s an Inkling thing?</p><p>210 is full of people playing video games. One of them is a kid a year younger than the two, a loach, trying to get through their summer reading project. Malley recognizes the cover; says she’ll bring him an old copy of her book report. Dead Malley gets distracted by the flashing colors on the TV – it’s a popular old fighter game, apparently – and the Inkling has to fix the sink by herself. </p><p>Not to say that this fix was rather stressful… but the strange girl walks out of the apartment with Malley’s bobble beanie stuffed over her entire head. Take that as you will.</p><p>The twins get called to try and fix an old utility sink in the second-floor laundry room that several somebodies have all claimed for themselves; it’s surrounded by assorted water filterers. They end up meeting the guy from 143, this big tan goby fella, who’s still hacking away at clothes on an old-fashioned washboard. He says it’s like his own personal workout; he says he used to play the drums. He’s got a friendly enough demeanor. </p><p>He’s also befriended the cutthroat eel who’d planted herself as an interim manager for the second-floor washing machines, making sure that people are getting their fair turns with their laundry, sending out the red snapper kid to fetch people who need to move their laundry along. He’s a big guy with a big grin and an empty head. She’s a cranky woman with a sharp tongue and a very loud laugh. Malley at first is reminded of Donnie and Lawan when she looks at them, but the more that he talks at her, the more that she realizes that he’s just kind of a dope, so that feeling fades away pretty quick.</p><p>They end up going from apartment to apartment around the second floor, trying to do the oldest requests first – as it turns out, people have been shoveling old dirty water out of their windows for a while now – and on the way, they just meet new people. Simple process, in theory: dump out all the water, put a big bucket under the sink, unscrew the p-valve at the top entirely, loosen the p-valve where it connects to the wall, tilt it down into the big bucket and scrape out whatever gunk is caught inside. Besides one rather bad case, which ended up pouring what looked like mud out of its pipe, the process for the most part takes a couple of minutes at a time, once they get into a groove with it.</p><p>The odd part is navigating the people and their weird-ass conversations that the girls keep intruding on.</p><p>Debates over what kind of food is best. Questions about sharing headache medication and trying to establish what a reasonable price is for a half-empty bottle of mild painkillers. Small talk about assorted tech and brands. There’s one apartment that for some reason is trying to set up a “goddamned piece-of-shit” printer, as the owner calls it. For some reason, everybody’s moving and talking, and at the forefront of this just so happens to be… two thirteen-year-old girls. Doin' the plumbing.</p><p>You know how it is. </p><p>Life moves in funny ways.</p><p>Dead Malley takes to each new species of seafolk she meets with a quick stare, then an “oh!” and a bow. Malley supposes that perhaps she’s come from the mountainside. She’ll admit that sure, it might have taken a moment of getting used to – she came from a part of town that was mostly Inkling, she’ll admit. </p><p>But Dead Malley looks at jellyfish like she has never seen a jellyfish before, and not only is it a little bit uncomfortable from a racial standpoint – although nobody else seems to notice besides Malley, which only adds to her self-consciousness – it strikes Malley as odd, because jellyfish exist more or less all over the entire continent. In <i>droves,</i> no less.</p><p>But the girl is always polite, in her weird sort of way, so it’s probably fine.</p><p>It’s fine for, like, a while.</p><p>For a while.</p><p>-</p><p>That sort of entirely changes forty-five minutes in or so.</p><p>They unclogged a bathroom sink in 211 by loosening the entire p-valve and dumping out… something… into a spare paint bucket. They’re in the process of screwing it back on.</p><p>The snag: the entire time, they’ve got a porcupinefish chatting their ear off about the absolute state of modern politics. </p><p>The porcupinefish was this weird, pseudo-intellectual type. It’s obvious he’s spent too much time online, and it also never registered with him that he was very much trying to discuss the important assets of his political ideology with thirteen-year-old kids. Thirteen-year-old kids who he’d asked to fix his sink for him. Complete strangers paying witness to the beauty of centrism, or liberalism, or conservatism, or… </p><p>Or whatever he’s talking about. They’ve no clue what he’s on about. They totally tuned him like ages ago.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>About four minutes in, everything sort of goes topsy-turvy when he asked Dead Malley if she’s read any theory, almost as if he’d been holding back on asking that for ages.</p><p>Unsure of what he’s referring to, but still wanting to make polite conversation, Dead Malley cleared her throat, then listed off a few facts about using t-test probability for the use of controlled explosives in deep-sea hydrothermal vent mining to locate the best place for minimizing potential erosion to the local environment. </p><p>Maybe he’s referring to mathematical theory, she had thought. She’d picked it up from an older squad-mate of hers who had been studying controlled mathematics in schooling, and although she wouldn’t be able to recognize half of what he’d been talking about, she’d recalled a few basics.</p><p>The scary part: almost all of the words that she said were in a <i>completely different language.</i> One that Malley didn’t even <i>recognize.</i></p><p>A fat paragraph of completely unrecognizable words.</p><p>By the end of it, Dead Malley suddenly cut herself off, realizing what she just did, and blushed all the way down to her neck.</p><p>After a pregnant pause, all she could mutter was: </p><p>“…you know?”</p><p>The porcupinefish, feeling uncomfortable, chose to politely excuse himself from the room, and that left Malley with just Dead Malley, who was looking increasingly ashamed.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence.</p><p>“…what, uh, what language was that?” asked the Inkling girl.</p><p>“Oh, it is – ah.” Dead Malley caught herself. “Ah, it is…”</p><p>There’s a strange pause.</p><p>“…never you mind.” She started tightening a valve again.</p><p>“B-but I was just curious… I-I’ve never heard it before.”</p><p>Malley’s mildly familiar with a few different languages – a lot of the people in her building had and spoke their own languages besides just Inkling. Donnie and Angie were both fluent in what they colloquially referred to as ‘crab-speak’; Lawan knew a few snippets of Urchalin, the name for the language most urchins spoke. People all up and down the building had been speaking freely in their own dialects. Hell, the gastropod with the thick headphones had gone on a mild rant to them earlier in a language that they genuinely did not get.</p><p>What Dead Malley just spoke in sounded completely alien to her. Strange, and slightly lilting. Lots of repetitive noises and phrases.</p><p>“It is nothing,” said the other girl. Her tone sounded more clipped than usual.</p><p>“I was, uh… I was just wondering, because I didn’t, uh, I didn’t recognize it, and all, and…” She tugged at her tentacles anxiously. “…I’m – uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”</p><p>Dead Malley was silent.</p><p>Malley gulped, uncomfortable, and fell silent too, watching her screw the valve back on in silence.</p><p>Eventually, it wouldn’t budge anymore, and when Dead Malley got up to turn the sink back on, it was flowing normally. </p><p>Malley piped up, one last time. “…uh, it was… it was really pretty.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Th-the language you spoke in. It was – it was really pretty.”</p><p>Dead Malley stared at her, then eventually broke out into a small, humble smile, which was probably the most un-DM thing that she’d ever done.</p><p>“…thank you.”</p><p>“Will, uh, will you…” Malley pulled at her tentacles, unconsciously giving the other girl puppy-eyes. “W-will you tell me what it is, later?”</p><p>Dead Malley frowned at this, but hesitated to turn the other girl down.</p><p>Eventually, she folded her arms. “…what will you do for me, then? If I am to tell you about this, you must do a thing for me, yes?”</p><p>Malley paused for a second, then grinned. She’d recalled something that Mick had once mentioned off-handedly to her.</p><p>“Do you – do you want me to maybe cook you something?”</p><p>“No.” She paused. “…like what?”</p><p>“Like a, uh, like a dessert.”</p><p>Dead Malley’s eyes widened, then she turned away. “No.”</p><p>Malley waited patiently.</p><p>“…I will think on this.” She turned around and grabbed the bucket full of dirty water, lifting it up with a huff. “Come. We shall go now.”</p><p>The Inkling girl grinned, and started to collect her items.</p><p>Mick said it best: everybody loves a good bribe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>really enjoyed writing this chapter. i think it shows</p><p>time to start splitting everybody up into groups and clusters again! for the next chapter, we're going to be starting with mick and kosh and figuring out what the hell <i>their</i> problem is. </p><p>as always leave kudos and comments and i'll see you guys next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. day 2 - pied griper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Kosh have an argument. The tenants in the lobby give them shit for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy shit. holy fucking shit, guys. 500 hits.</p><p>that's... that's actually insane. oh my god. i'm not even at chapter 30 yet. 500 hits.</p><p>uh. fuck. here's the new chapter i guess. i'll scream about this in the chapter notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We can do <i>plenty.”</i></p><p>“Kosh, you can’t grab things that you can’t even <i>see.”</i></p><p>Kosh shook his head. “You’re overexaggerating this –”</p><p>Mick grabbed him again, infuriated. “No, don’t even <i>start.</i> Don’t even <i>start</i> with that. You know that I’m not, so quit it.” He’d had enough problems in his life with people dismissing him; he wasn’t about to let that happen again.</p><p>But Kosh just scoffed and brushed off his hand. “I’m failing to see how the issue here is so dangerous that it’s become an obstacle that we can’t work around!”</p><p>Mick saw red. “Because we <i>physically cannot work around it!”</i></p><p>“We can work around this just fine,” grumbled the short man, folding his arms.</p><p>Mick clutched his forehead and growled loudly in frustrating. “God dammit, Kosh!”</p><p>“What? How am I wrong?” </p><p>The two men were still arguing in the lobby, and at this point, both of them were just going in circles around each other. That wasn’t going to prevent either of them from stopping, but it was definitely going to just make this conversation twice as annoying. </p><p>Mick let his arms flop loosely to his sides. “No! No, we can’t, that’s literally the basis of my entire argument!”</p><p>“Then your argument is flawed,” Kosh said, adjusting his glasses, “because we’re <i>taller</i> than the two twins, and our hoods aren’t going to be dipping into the water.”</p><p>The taller Inkling just barely resisted the urge to slap the man. “You’re not even thinking about how this would work if you went down there! You’ll have to stand up entirely straight the whole way, which I know for a fact you can’t do – look, you’re even slouching right now,” he snapped, gesturing to the other man’s posture. “And even if you <i>could,</i> you sure as shit won’t be able to pick up anything, because guess what? You’d have to bend over <i>into the floodwater.”</i></p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes, but shifted his posture anyways. “Oh, please, like you have any right to give me shit for slouching. And the suits are perfectly safe; the hoods can withstand getting dunked underwater, at the very least.”</p><p>“Not <i>repeatedly!</i> Not ducking our heads up and down like a <i>fishing bobber</i> or some shit! God!” Mick slapped a palm to his forehead. “Like, half the stuff on the damned list is stuff like plates. Ceramics. You think ceramics can’t survive a little longer in that shit? Hell, we’ve already gotten like all of the tech and jewelry down there, so –”</p><p>“The twins went down there earlier and it was fine,” Kosh interrupted, “so why can’t <i>we?”</i></p><p>“No, it very much <i>wasn’t</i> fine, Kosh,” Mick said, half-laughing in disbelief.</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes. “Alright, yes, it wasn’t fine, but that was because they <i>split up.”</i></p><p>“Hey, here’s another fun fact: it also wasn’t fine because they were <i>up to their necks</i> in the goddamn water!”</p><p>“And, again, we are <i>taller than them,</i> so we <i>won’t</i> be. It’s <i>fine.</i> Come on.” He turned around and grabbed the container off the desk. “We’ve got work to do, and this argument is just wasting both of our times.”</p><p>Mick sighed and folded his arms. “Why are you so hell-bent on doing this, all of a sudden? You and I both literally stopped <i>everything</i> just to prove a damn point.”</p><p>“Because we’ve been wasting time!”</p><p>“Wasting time making sure a kid was <i>safe,</i> you idiot!”</p><p>“Why are you backing out on me <i>now,</i> for God’s sake?!” Kosh snapped in disbelief. “We <i>willingly signed up to do this!”</i></p><p>“Yeah, but that was yesterday. Remember? When the water was actually <i>manageable?</i> Trying to go down there and grab more stuff is nearly <i>suicide.”</i></p><p>Kosh waved him off. “Oh, come on. We’ll respawn.”</p><p>Mick grabbed him by both the shoulders, looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel, and shook the man violently. “We’ll respawn sick as <i>dogs.</i> Angie got sick from a wet spot the size of a <i>coin!”</i></p><p>“We can pay for getting treated, then!”</p><p>Mick almost burst out laughing on the spot. “We <i>definitely</i> can’t afford that.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to be careful!” He slapped off the other man’s hands and scanned the help desk. “Oh, for – where the hell’s the damned list?”</p><p>The two glanced around. The two Malleys had disappeared entirely, and they'd taken the list with them.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” grumbled Kosh, after a moment. He buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Mick threw his hands high up into the air as if in holy blessing. “We can find the damn list and see if there’s <i>literally anything else for us to do.</i> Oh! Wait! We’ve already got something to do, it’s called <i>fixing</i> half the broken shit that’s been piling up. Not just getting more.” He gestured wildly at a pile of broken TVs sitting in the corner, a few people who'd been fixing them staring awkwardly. </p><p>The short man turned around and started sorting through the cluttered table, looking for a flashlight. “Saving more belongings takes a bigger priority.”</p><p>“No point in saving them if we can’t get ‘em to even <i>work,</i> Kosh!”</p><p>“None of the things we have to save now need fixing, they just need to get their insides wiped off with a towel and cotton swabs. That’s hardly fixing it, it’s just drying the damned things off with extra steps.”</p><p>“Are you – what?! What is your <i>deal</i> right now? Seriously!” Mick grabbed him and spun him around.</p><p>“There is no deal.” He folded his arms and huffed, sulking like a child.</p><p>At that moment, something in Mick’s brain clicked, and he groaned.</p><p>Kosh squinted at him. “What <i>now?”</i></p><p>“Oh, my God. I know this mood.” He massaged his temples. “I know your deal.”</p><p>Kosh eyed him warily. “What? I just told you. There is no deal.”</p><p>“No, I know this mood. I know what you’re like when you’re in this mood. Shit, I shoulda known…” He glanced around, looking for… there, his foldout chair, resting in the corner by the tech. He strode over to it. “Hold on, hold on…”</p><p>“Mick, what the hell are you doing.”</p><p>“Lemme just… okay, hold on, gimme a sec.” He pulled the chair over, unfolded it in a swift flick of the wrist, set it down, and then plopped himself on it with a sigh. “Okay. You wanna talk? Let’s talk.”</p><p>“Mick, stop this."</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Kosh?” He folded one leg over the other, giving the other man a big, insincere smile. To the outsider, it was like his mood did a total 180, but the short man could see the repressed bitterness in his eyes. </p><p>The other man pinched his brow. The other man was in one of Those moods again, and that meant trouble. “Mick.”</p><p>“Something’s botherin’ you, big guy. Talk to me.” He gave him a smug grin and gestured for Kosh to speak. “C’mon, big shoots.”</p><p>“You’re currently bothering me.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a big, shit-eating smirk. “Besides me, I mean. Something –” he paused to stretch, dramatically, “– is on your mind, bud.”</p><p>“It’s how much time we’re wasting. Quit this.”</p><p>“Tch, please.” The other man leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs back in front of him. “We’ve got plenty of time, none of their stuff is going anywhere. Talk to me.”</p><p>The other man growled. “Mick.”</p><p>He batted his eyelids. “Kosh.”</p><p>“Michael.”</p><p>“Koshary.”</p><p>Kosh sighed, looking like he was trying very hard not to scream.</p><p>Mick put his hands behind his head and leaned back even further, the front chair legs poking out into the air. “C’mon, bud. You only get this tetchy when something’s botherin’ you, big time. I know you too well. We gotta have a big emotional moment here, somethin’s doggin’ you.”</p><p>“We are not having an <i>emotionally revealing discussion</i> about trying to save people’s things.”</p><p>“So it’s a moral quandary that’s pushin’ you, here,” said Mick, always ready to play armchair psychologist.</p><p>Kosh paused, looking like the most disappointed man in the world then gestured around them. “Really. You’re gonna do this right here, right in the middle of this crowd of people.”</p><p>“Yyyyep.” Mick checked his pack for another cigarette, experiencing a weird sense of déjà vu.</p><p>Kosh stepped over and snatched it out of his hand. “Can I ask <i>why.”</i></p><p>He put his hands behind his head. “Because they love the drama.”</p><p>“Fuck no we don’t,” snapped the candy crab from under the desk.</p><p>Mick leaned over to give her a glare.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” asked a stonefish in disbelief, who’d been quietly enraptured up to this point. “This is better than the telenovelas.”</p><p>“The telenovelas are funnier than this,” grumbled the sea bass.</p><p>“Ey, speak for yourself, this shit’s funny,” laughed one of the dogfish, a guy wearing a snapback. The jellyfish mother covered her kid’s ears with two tentacles and elbowed him with a third. Her other kid stared at the dogfish in awe.</p><p>“I think the acting is better in the telenovelas, to be frank,” mumbled the quiet telescope fish, who’d been trying to read a book in peace.</p><p><i>“Oy.”</i> …Kosh paused for a moment, wondering why that offended him.</p><p>“Are you guys going to do this every time something bad happens?” whined a jellyfish kid, who'd been trying to play on her handheld console and was really sick of getting interrupted by random shouting matches like this.</p><p>Mick laughed awkwardly. “Well, hopefully not in public, in – in the future.”</p><p>“That would be nice, for a change,” murmured the red snapper mother, trying to do her knitting.</p><p>The jellyfish mother nodded in agreement. “I’m sure you gentlemen are fine, but you keep swearing in front of the kids, which I quite frankly can’t support.”</p><p>“Well, so’s the candy crab,” grumbled Mick.</p><p>“Sorry,” mumbled the candy crab half-heartedly, who had at this point given up on sleep entirely.</p><p>“Have you considered, oh, not doing this shit in <i>public,</i> maybe,” grunted a disgruntled-looking man o’ war.</p><p>“I thought we agreed, no swearing,” grumbled a gastropod with thick headphones.</p><p>The man o' war barked out a laugh. “I’m old, I’ll swear as much as I damned well please!” </p><p>Mick gave the man a salute for that comment.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Kosh said, turning red with embarrassment.</p><p>“No, it’s – it’s fine, we’re all stressed,” laughed the peppy purple urchin. “We’re all making mistakes, right?”</p><p>“Liking that soap in your spines, buddy, really looks good on you,” quipped Mick, who had taken a permanent dislike to the peppy man after hearing about what he’d asked the twins to do.</p><p>“I – er.” That shut him up quick.</p><p>Kosh tried to stifle a grin, and from the looks of it, so did half the lobby.</p><p>Then, the red snapper kid stood up, looking anxious, and asked, </p><p>“…is it really that bad down there?” </p><p>The two men turned to each other, and the room suddenly went still.</p><p>“Um,” said Kosh, intelligently.</p><p>“…eh, probably not for forever,” offered Mick, unhelpfully.</p><p>“It’ll clear up.”</p><p>Mick nodded. “Yeah, we just – I don’t want to go down there until it gets safe again.”</p><p>“Right. Right, that’s what this argument’s about, because it is.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“I still think it is, Mick.”</p><p>“It’s not, Kosh.”</p><p>“Mick, I swear to God – okay.” He pinched his brow. “Listen. All we have to do is wait for the water to go down a little bit more, and then we can continue with our work. It won’t take long. We just need to finish what we’ve started here, we'll save all of your things, and eventually the water should go down enough that it'll be safe enough to grab the bigger pieces of furniture. Okay?”</p><p>The lobby stared at them for a second.</p><p>Then, they all glanced out the window, towards the looming concrete spillway that towered over them.</p><p>At that moment, a fat wave, big enough to swallow a semi-truck whole and pound on its plate for seconds, casually lopped over the top of the walls, splashing down the sides with a noise that sounded like a gunshot.</p><p>The lobby gave the two men looks of doubt.</p><p>“…y’know, eventually.” Mick shrugged.</p><p>“That’s not exactly inspiring,” grumbled a moray eel.</p><p>“I don’t think these guys exactly ‘do’ inspiring,” his gastropod roommate offered.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been told I have an <i>impeccable</i> bedside manner,” offered Kosh dryly.</p><p>“Okay, okay, quit it,” Mick said with a snort. </p><p>“Well?” asked a manta ray. “What the hell’s happening? Are you gonna tell us or what?”</p><p>“We know just as much as you do,” said Kosh.</p><p>“I meant <i>downstairs,</i> ink-for-brains.”</p><p>The skinny Inkling sighed. “Listen guys, I’m not really in the mood for giving a big speech or some shit about how great everything is? Because those suck.”</p><p>The man o’ war nodded in agreement. Even if he did think Mick was a slick little bastard, the man wasn't wrong.</p><p>Mick continued. “But! I do think that so far we’ve managed to save a lot of things. And yeah, I know your landlord’s been a dick – we’ve gotten a similar email from our landlord; we live across the street –”</p><p>“Wait, really?” interrupted an impatient-looking sharpnose puffer. “How the fuck did you wind up <i>here?”</i></p><p>“Long story,” huffed Kosh.</p><p>“Really stupid story, too,” continued Mick, rolling his eyes. “But anyways, once this is over, half the building’s gonna go under repairs, they’ll probably having to replace all of the carpets and some of the cabinets or whatever. We know can’t save everything, but: most of this place is, like, what. Cinder blocks?” </p><p>He scratched his neck. “You’ll lose your couches and all. And that sucks. But the temporary eviction thing – that’s not gonna hold a lick of shit in court. That’s a meaningless scare tactic. You’ll have your homes back once those useless shitheads actually drain the damned water. Am I right, or am I right? Don’t answer that, we all know I’m right.” He gave Kosh his best shit-eating grin.</p><p>The other man rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So!” He clasped his hands together. “Right now, the volunteers are having a bit of a weird moment – interpersonal drama and all that. You know how it is. So. The two of us just need to have a gentle talk, Kosh,” he gave the other man a pointed glare, “about what we can even do right about now. Then we’ll be right back, and we’ll get right back to work.”</p><p>“In <i>private,</i> by the way," added Kosh, giving the man a pointed gaze right back.</p><p>“Fine. We will have a gentle talk in <i>private.</i> Yes.” The grin he gave the other man looked more like a grimace. He turned to the other room with a lighthearted expression. “So! That sound good?” </p><p>The candy crab rolled her eyes, but after a pause, most of the people in the room seemed to nod in agreement.</p><p>“Hurry up with it,” grumbled the black crab manlet, still rubbing the place where he’d been KO’d the night prior.</p><p>Mick clapped his hands together, a nice and bright plastic smile alight on his face. “Good. Be right back.”</p><p>The two men cleared their throats, adjusted the collars of their yellow rubber suits, and then walked calmly to the stairs.</p><p>Then, once the lobby doors were closed, the two men gave each other a quick glance and then fucking <i>bolted</i> for the third floor.</p><p>-</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the lobby, the displaced tenants stared at the staircase doors in a mix of skeptical disbelief, none of them quite sure what to think, listening to the scattering echoes of the men’s footsteps as they made a break for the third floor.</p><p>They glanced at one another, unsure what to say, until one of them finally broke the awkward silence.</p><p>“Hmpf. What a bunch of little assholes,” grumbled the grizzled man o’ war. He opened his newspaper back up with a mild flourish and got back to reading the obituaries, which always made him smile.</p><p>The other tenants all seemed to agree that the old man’s sentiment was, more or less, the unavoidable conclusion of witnessing that whole debacle, and promptly went back to whatever they were doing before.</p><p>-</p><p>The two men burst through the third-floor doors and, ignoring a few cries of confusion, ran down one of the hallways, only stopping dead they arrived at a random door and almost collapsed on the carpet.</p><p>“Holy shit, that was <i>awful,”</i> groaned the skinny man, clutching at his chest. He hated running.</p><p>“Ugh, fuck.” Kosh rubbed his eyes. “No more scenes in public. Please.”</p><p>“Yeah. Deal. God, that’s like the second time that’s happened to me.”</p><p>He gave the other man a look. “And when, or perhaps what, was the time before like?”</p><p>“Fighting with Lawan.” Mick sat down in front of a shut apartment door. A few scattered tenants stared at them, clearly wondering what their problem was, then went back to playing on their phones.</p><p>Kosh raised a brow. “Jesus. Was that earlier?”</p><p>“Yep.” The man sighed, then unzipped his suit, tying its arms loosely around his waist. His shirt was stained with sweat.</p><p>The state of the third floor wasn’t… as bad as the second. </p><p>But it wasn’t great, either.</p><p>There was roughly 200 or so people on the first floor. Most of them spread out to the second floor, which is where they were now. But around 50 or 60 had chosen the third floor instead – maybe with the hopes there wouldn’t have been as much noise. The night before, there’d been less.</p><p>Now, quite a few more people had grown tired of the noise, and unlike the second floor, the third felt uneasily still.</p><p>Mick sighed, still panting. Time for a slightly less public scene, he supposed.</p><p>Kosh leaned back against the wall. “Okay, can we… alright let’s just, let’s strike a deal. Okay?”</p><p>Or maybe not. “Fine by me.”</p><p>The short man nodded. “Good. So. <i>We</i> will go down there –”</p><p>Nope, never mind, it’s gonna be a scene. Mick frowned immediately. “I hate this deal already.”</p><p>“– but not the kids. Not the twins.” He held up his hands in surrender. “Just us. Is that better?”</p><p>Mick huffed. “Nope. It’s better, but nope. Still don’t like this.”</p><p>Kosh pinched his brow. “All we have to do is get some of the furniture out. That’s it.”</p><p>“We still have tech that we need to fix,” scoffed Mick, inspecting his fingernails. “We’ve got a whole corner of the second-floor lobby that’s just filled to the fuckin’ gills with broken tech, and there’s only like two or three people hackin’ their way through it. They need more hands.”</p><p>“There’s still people on the list.”</p><p>“And those people can wait until the water goes down.” He shrugged. “Sorry.”</p><p>“The water’s not going to just magically go down, Mick,” he grumbled. “What sort of solution do you have to even fix half of this, anyways? The entire building’s in shambles, everybody is either distressed, tired, or worse, and now you think we can just magically get rid of all the damn water?”</p><p>“We have options, dude!” Mick started listing things off vaguely. “We can dump more water into the basement, we can try cracking open the first-floor elevator doors and try dumping water into the elevator shaft –”</p><p>“That is a <i>terrible</i> idea.”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot!” Mick slapped a palm to his forehead. “All we have to do is get rid of as much of the water as we possibly can. That’s all we have to do. That’s all we <i>can</i> do, for God’s sake.”</p><p>“We can’t magically make the water go down when it’s up to our <i>necks.”</i></p><p>“Well, we can sure as hell <i>try.”</i></p><p>Kosh sighed, then slumped down next to him. “…you do realize doing so will require that we go back down there.”</p><p>Mick scratched his ribs again. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>Kosh swatted his hand away. “Quit itching that. And I thought you hated the idea of going down there. Wasn’t that the point of that whole argument?”</p><p>“I hate the idea of having to duck my head into literal death water just to grab some asshole’s socks.”</p><p>The short man considered for a second. “How would we even get the elevator open?”</p><p>“Dead Mal’s crowbar.”</p><p>He gave him the stink-eye. “I dislike this plan of yours intensely.”</p><p>Mick gave him a skeptical look. “You have any better ideas?”</p><p>“So we open the elevator doors with the crowbar,” Kosh said hastily, trying to speed past Mick’s question. “What next?”</p><p>He rubbed his chin in thought. “…we could check the hall desk for maybe some kind of keys, or access to the garage, maybe…”</p><p>The other man scratched at his goatee. “…I am unsure if that will work, I didn’t see any buttons to the garage. Maybe they’re in the basement.”</p><p>Mick pondered for a second. “…what about the security room? Just behind the first-floor laundromat? I don’t think there was any water in there last we checked. Hell, it looked bone-dry.”</p><p>“Mick, that room is tiny. I doubt it’ll help us very much.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Everything counts at this point, bud.”</p><p>Kosh groaned, trying to think. “…fuck. We don’t really have a way of getting rid of half the damned water anyways, besides maybe a few temporary solutions.”</p><p>“…it’s better than nothing,” Mick offered, unsure of how to comfort the other man.</p><p>Kosh thought about this for a moment in silence. </p><p>Then, he realized something. “…you actually want to go back down there, don’t you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kosh folded his legs crisscross-applesauce. “You actually do want to go down there. You still want to help out. You’re just nervous about it.”</p><p>Mick leaned back. “You didn’t realize that before?”</p><p>“No, I thought you were in this for the food.”</p><p>He noticeably hesitated. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>Kosh gave the other man a quizzical look. </p><p>Mick glanced at him. “…aren’t you?”</p><p>He grimaced. “…yes.”</p><p>Mick snorted. “That was a blatant lie. You didn’t even try there.”</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it.</p><p>Mick sighed and started to get up. “…so, is that it, or –”</p><p>“Now, hold on. You didn’t answer me.”</p><p>Now it was his turn to get a skeptical glance. “What?”</p><p>“I asked if you were doing this for food.” Kosh gave him a mild glance – not accusatory, but still serious. “You didn’t give me an answer.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I said I was.”</p><p>“For what food? We got the food out first. There’s no more food to get, and I doubt you’d be enough of a bastard to extort people for more.”</p><p>Mick stared at him in discomfort. “…c’mon, let’s get going, dude.”</p><p>“Why are you going back down there?” Kosh folded his arms too. “It’s not the food. Be honest.”</p><p>Mick shook his head and started to get up, turning away. “Listen, I don’t –”</p><p>“Is it about the kids?”</p><p>He froze.</p><p>“…it is, isn’t it? You don’t want them to have to go back down there,” said Kosh, his tone still level. “That’s why you were refusing to let anyone go downstairs.”</p><p>Mick, not looking at Kosh, slowly sat back down.</p><p>“You didn’t want them to get hurt.”</p><p>He was still silent.</p><p>Kosh pressed onwards. “Were you nervous when you found out that they’d gone down there on their own –”</p><p>“Would you fuck off?” the skinny man snapped suddenly.</p><p>He held up his hands in surrender. “I’m just asking you.”</p><p>Mick snapped his head towards him, bitterly angry. “What the fuck do you want me to say? That I was scared that they got hurt? Well, I was, so you can fuck off.” He turned away.</p><p>Kosh shrugged. “I was, too.”</p><p>Mick froze, and his expression softened.</p><p>The stout Inkling looked at the ground. “Every time they went down there, on their own, I was just trying not to be afraid. That’s why I was so thankful to go on break earlier; that’s why I chewed you and Angie out for so long after Malley tripped for a second time. Every time they go down there without us, I get anxious and bitter and – and afraid.” </p><p>He took off his glasses, slowly, and wiped them on his shirt, and suddenly Mick could notice just how much worse the purple rings under his eye-mask had gotten. “I was afraid, Mick. I'm not trying to make fun of you. I was afraid, too.”</p><p>Mick sat there in stunned silence. His mouth formed a little ‘o.’</p><p>Kosh took a breath, then slipped his glasses back into place, staring at nothing. “We should’ve never let them go down there. We should’ve told them to quit the first time Malley fell. I was thinking it; I bet you’ve been thinking that, too.”</p><p>“…yeah.” Mick rubbed at his nose, glancing away. “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>…</p><p>“…such a stupid fucking mistake this all was,” Kosh mumbled, leaning back against the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Our winding up here was not your fault in the slightest. We needed the money then; we need the money now.”</p><p>The skinny man smirked a little, but his voice was quiet. “…I don’t think DM would’ve let us take her out, to be honest.”</p><p>Kosh’s frown morphed into a weary grin. “No?”</p><p>“Hell, no.” Mick laughed a little bit. “You know her. You know what she’s like. She would’ve kicked and screamed about not ‘earning her share’ or whatever, and then probably snuck down there on her own anyways.”</p><p>The other man snorted, still staring into space. “Malley probably would’ve followed her.”</p><p>“Hah! Have you seen that kid? She’s been givin’ her the puppy eyes ever since they met. Shit, I don’t know if Dead Malley’s got her wrapped around her finger or if it’s the other way around.” Mick shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t think we could’ve stopped either of them, to be honest.”</p><p>“Nope. Probably not.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>They fell into silence, but at least now, the tension was gone.</p><p>“…I’m sorry for getting mad at you,” mumbled Kosh.</p><p>“It’s fine. I get why you’re mad. You’re right to be mad.”</p><p>…</p><p>“…Kosh?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Is that the only reason you’ve been wanting to go back down?”</p><p>The other man seemed to snap out of it. “What?”</p><p>“Because I don’t think it is.” Mick folded his legs into his chest. Something – a <i>lot</i> of things – had just clicked into place.</p><p>“That’s the only reason.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>“Mick –”</p><p>“No, it’s <i>not,</i> and I’m tired of you pretending that it is.” He turned to look at the other man. “We came up here to talk, we’re gonna talk. Okay?”</p><p>Kosh blinked, then shook his head. “I don’t –”</p><p>“All of last night, you were saying ‘I’m so sorry’ under your breath. Why?”</p><p>Kosh stopped and stared at the other man in shock.</p><p>Mick continued, his voice rising as he did. “You’ve refused to talk to me about the actual flood itself, but you seem to know more about it than anyone else. You’ve had the clearest idea of why it might have happened over all the other people here, and I know why you do. And you know the dangers of going into the floodwater itself first-hand. But you’re always the first one to go down there, besides the twins. Why?”</p><p>“…Mick –”</p><p>“You’ve complained to me about how stressful your internship is, Kosh.” Mick looked him dead in the eyes. “You know. Your internship at Inkopolis Second Dam. The <i>exact fucking dam</i> that <i>broke</i> and <i>caused this fucking flood in the first place.”</i></p><p>“It’s not –”</p><p>“Do you know something I don’t? Am I lost here?” He gestured vaguely. “Is there something you aren’t telling me? It’s been nagging at me for ages.”</p><p>“Mick, this is <i>not the place to be talking about this.”</i></p><p>“No, hold on. I’m not letting you talk your way out of this.” Mick stood up.</p><p>Kosh grabbed him and pulled him back down. “Please.”</p><p>His face turned sour. “Quit fuckin’ grabbin’ me.”</p><p>“Mick, please, we cannot talk about this here.”</p><p>“We have to talk about this!” His voice started to raise to dangerous levels.</p><p>Kosh shushed him. “Mick, I’m begging you, <i>please,</i> I promise we will.” </p><p>Mick stared down at the other man and for the first time this entire debacle had happened saw genuine fear in his face.</p><p>His eyes glanced around frantically. “Please. There’s… there’s too many ears here, too.”</p><p>Mick hesitated for a moment, then folded his arms and sighed. “You’re shitting me.”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Mick, we’ll talk in private. Okay? In actual privacy. But I’m fucking begging you, do not do this here.” Kosh wiped at his eyes for a second, then turned to look at the other man. <i>“Please.”</i></p><p>He was horrified by what he saw.</p><p>Mick’s eyes portrayed… nothing. No smug emotion. No fear, or anger.</p><p>They were as wide as dinner plates. But they were completely expressionless. His face was completely blank.</p><p>And that frightened Kosh more than anything else ever could. “Mick, I promise you –”</p><p>“Did you have something to do with this?” His tone was ice cold.</p><p>“You have to let me explain –”</p><p>“Kosh, it’s a yes or no question. Did you have something to do with this?”</p><p>“It’s more complicated than you think!”</p><p>His face contorted into a bitter frown. “Koshary, <i>did you or did you not –”</i></p><p>The door behind them opened up and immediately scared the shit out of them both.</p><p>“Er, excuse me… I-I didn’t mean to bother you, but…”</p><p>The two men stared at the giant woman behind them in shock.</p><p>She stepped into the dim light of the hallway. “I… I kind of overheard a lot of this, and I-I don’t want to take advantage of you or anything, I promise, but, uh… listen. I really messed up, and, um…” </p><p>Donnie rubbed at her tear-stained eyes. “Can you please help me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay. SO.</p><p>last chapter broke 500 hits. this chapter broke 100,000 words.</p><p>that is <i>insane.</i></p><p>i genuinely cannot thank everybody who's read this so far enough. i don't even know what to say.</p><p>i know i get like this whenever we break some big milestone, but i'm just shocked that this has managed to get the viewership it has in the first place. i never expected this to take off and i'm not saying that it shows, but... well. it Shows.</p><p>again, a lot of this has spread by word of mouth, so i guess i can use my powers here for good, then, and do someone else the same. please do check out 'stormy dreams' by addisonnoxy, if you haven't already (i'd be shocked if some of you haven't, because that's one of the biggest works on ao3 right now that's still updating consistently). that was one of the fics that helped inspire me to start posting this in the first place, actually, i think it started coming out before i started posting</p><p>your guy's analysis of where this is going makes me really happy and it gives me the opportunity to try and explore new ideas, please feel free to ask me any big questions about this work because it means the world to me. as always leave kudos - that helps me see if i'm getting any new readers - and i will see you all next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. day 2 - lost: marbles. if found, please return to this address</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lawan fills Angie in. Janko pitches his ideas about Dead Malley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay wow. this chapter is... messier than i would have liked, but it'll do.</p><p>also, shieldboy. if you do know addison then uh. tell em i really like 'stormy dreams'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like her.”</p><p>“I know you don’t.”</p><p>“I don’t like that Malley is friends with her.”</p><p>"I know that too."</p><p>"I don't like how close they are. It's suspicious."</p><p>The urchin sighed. “Have you even considered talking to Malley about her? She’s been worried sick about you. Hell, I’m sure she’d be happy to talk about her.”</p><p>“Where the hell –” Angie tried to climb up again. “Where the hell <i>is</i> she?”</p><p>“Would you stop trying to get up?” Lawan shoved the girl back down. “That’s the <i>eighth time</i> I’ve had to tell you to sit back down.”</p><p>“I need to –” Angie coughed hard. “I need to see her still!”</p><p>“She will come back to us, <i>eventually,</i> and it will be fine.” Lawan paused. “...provided I haven’t fucked up as badly as I think I did.” </p><p>The lanky crab glowered. “You let her run off with the burglar. I think that that’s about as bad as it gets.”</p><p>The two were sitting in Janko’s living room still. The nurse had already run off to help other patients – more and more people were starting to fall ill, as it turned out - and a hermit crab had silently retired at some point to sleeping in the kitchen. The lobster and the hammerhead shark were sitting on the floor across from them drinking some tea and chatting quietly to one another. </p><p>That left Lawan and Angie, and the two had been butting heads on the twins for quite some time now.</p><p>Angie was now lying down on the couch underneath at least four layers of blankets, her skinny legs hanging loosely off the end, and she looked absolutely miserable. It was kind of endearing, besides all the constantly sniffling and coughing.</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes. She’d been sitting at the edge of the couch, trying to explain what had happened since she’d left. It hadn't gone too well. “She’ll be fine. Dead Malley’s harmless.”</p><p>That raised an eyebrow. “Oh, wow. Glad to somebody’s done a total 180 on the home invader on this while I was gone. That's really smart of you, nice thinking.”</p><p>“I have done no such thing.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then what’s with the new attitude?”</p><p>Lawan adjusted her glasses. “I sat down and had a lengthy discussion about permissions with her.”</p><p>Angie glared. “Oh, great, that’s very descriptive of you, thanks.”</p><p>The urchin just shrugged. “What did you expect me to say? That I threw a tea party in her favor?”</p><p>“It was more of a coffee party than a tea party,” chimed in Wabi, still sitting by the sink.</p><p>The urchin snapped her head around. “Did I ask you to interrupt me?”</p><p>“No, but I’ve asked you four times now to <i>get me out of the dang kitchen!”</i></p><p>“It’s been three times. Now, Angie, like I was saying -"</p><p>The cry of outrage that emanated from the kitchen was ear-splitting. “You’ve been counting how many times I asked someone to move me instead of just <i>doing what I asked?!”</i></p><p>“Do you want me to fetch it?” piped up the lobster salaryman.</p><p>Angie sneered. “Uh, excuse me? Their <i>name</i> is <i>Wabi.”</i></p><p>He blinked. “What? I meant the bowl.”</p><p>The crab’s sneer was promptly replaced by a blush. “Oh, whoops. Uh. Yeah, you can go fetch it.”</p><p>The lobster gave her a confused and rather offended look, then left to go get the bowl. The hammerhead shark scowled at the girl. </p><p>"What did she say?" asked the clownfish. "What did she call me? What did she just say?"</p><p>Lawan pinched her brow. “Okay, listen. Angie. Please, actually just - just <i>listen</i> this time. Okay? Dead Malley and I sat down and we had a discussion on what to do moving forward. She’s agreed to stay down here; Malley has insisted on staying with her, and I’m not going to change that. I know you don’t like her –”</p><p>The crab’s scowl returned. “Yeah, so what if I do?”</p><p>“ – so, if you’re going to talk to her, would it kill you to not get snappy at her? You’re acting like Malley’s getting kidnapped by her at this very moment.”</p><p>“We don’t know what her deal is, I don’t trust her, and she doesn’t trust any of us.”</p><p>“Apparently,” Lawan said, starting to stand up, “she trusts Malley.”</p><p>“Oh, come on. She’s <i>using</i> Malley. It's so obvious.” If she’d known it was going to be 100% amateur hour down here, Angie would’ve stayed with the groundskeeper.</p><p>“I doubt she even knows how to do that. She’s not exactly a very good liar,” Lawan said, turning to watch the lobster engage in small-talk with Wabi.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t underestimate someone, young or otherwise. Everybody has the potential for unbridled evil, here.”</p><p>Lawan snorted really hard. “Okay, you can’t just say things like that and expect me to take you seriously.”</p><p>“I’m being serious!” Angie tried to sit up again. “I really do think that you’re being way too trusting of her! Why do you even trust her right now?!”</p><p>Lawan gently pushed her back into the couch and adjusted the towel laying on the girl’s head. “I don’t, not entirely.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“I really don’t!” Lawan got up to grab one of the kitchen counter’s stools over to the young girl.</p><p>“Okay, prove it.”</p><p>The urchin gave the bedridden crab an unimpressed look.</p><p>Angie yanked the towel off her head. “I’m being serious! You never take me seriously!”</p><p>“No, I am taking you seriously.” She pulled a stool towards the couch. “I’m just wondering how you expect me to explain to you how I don’t trust a person who isn’t here, when the only thing that I can give as evidence,” she grunted as she climbed up onto the stool, “is my own word, because so far the impression I get is that you don’t trust a single word that comes out of my mouth right now.”</p><p>“She’s got ya there,” the hammerhead shark piped up with a shrug.</p><p>Angie stuck out his tongue at him. He smiled darkly and shook his head, taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“It’s fine, I totally understand you,” said Wabi, as the lobster approached with their bowl in hand. “Honestly, I don’t trust that girl as far as I can toss her –”</p><p>“Where do you want me to place you?” asked the lobster politely.</p><p>“I can take Wabi,” offered Lawan, now sitting pretty on her stool.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, you’ve been a real sweetheart, sir <i>ahem</i> but when it comes to Dead Malley and Malley,” continued the clownfish, “I’m pretty confident that that would be, like. The betrayal of maybe like the entire century. There's no way she could pull that off.”</p><p>“You’re much calmer than before,” noted the urchin.</p><p>“Yeah, because half of those shmucks finally left. Thanks for letting me stare at my goddamn kitchen sink for an hour, by the way, real kind of you.”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes with a grin. “Always ready to help.”</p><p>Wabi glowered at her. “You people are unbelievable. If your dear sweet grandma was sitting in the kitchen and couldn't leave, would you have ignored <i>her</i> cries for help? I think not.”</p><p>The urchin laughed a little. “If my grandmother was asking for help from my kitchen, I’d call an exorcist, Wabi.”</p><p>“We had to stick Gram-Gram in the old folks’ home after she threw a bowling trophy at the pizza guy,” offered Angie, feeling nostalgic.</p><p>Wabi was less than enthused. “You know what I meant perfectly well. You’re just being evil on purpose now.”</p><p>“It’s a full-time job,” shrugged Lawan. </p><p>“Can we please focus?” begged Angie.</p><p>The urchin shook her head fondly. “Listen: When it comes to Dead Malley, we’ve got three people on her case at all times. One of them is Malley; I’ve seen the two wrestle a few times and Malley’s always come out on top. The other are Mick and Kosh, and even if Mick is a slick little shit, Kosh at least is trustworthy enough that we can expect him to act like an adult.”</p><p>“On top of that, I’ve already confiscated a few of her belongings – namely her weird turf war weapon, which I don’t think I’ve actually seen before, and her crowbar – and left her with her lockpicking kit, backpack, and some weird black remote thing that I couldn’t get working. Those are terms that she’s agreed to. She’s also agreed to take her share of the food at some point, which is good, because – and I don’t know if you know this, but she keeps trying to dump it off on us. Like she’s trying to pay her way to forgiveness, or something.”</p><p>Angie’s eyebrows shot to the top of her head, and she opened her mouth as if to interrupt, but Lawan talked right past her.</p><p>“Third, she’s an upset, anxious, scared, thirteen-year-old kid, about as harmless as Malley’s turf war cat friend – Judd, I think – and, most of all, practically on her knees <i>begging</i> us for forgiveness. Even if she’s absolutely terrible at expressing it. I’ll admit that I’m not the most cheerful person – Angie, if you start laughing, I will <i>throttle</i> you – I’m not the most cheerful person, but I can say that Dead Malley – goddammit."</p><p>She paused to sigh at that stupid-ass nickname, as Angie continued to let out a wheezy laugh. </p><p>“I can say, if you will <i>listen to me, Angie,</i> that that girl on average looks crankier that me and Kosh <i>combined.</i> She wears her entire heart on her sleeve. She also can’t lie worth a damn. She can’t weasel her way out of or into anything, and even if she could <i>find</i> something to weasel out of, Mick would probably weasel out of it <i>first</i> based on just the principle of weaseling alone.”</p><p>"Whole lotta weasels is what I'm hearing," she grumbled. </p><p>"Do you at least understand what I'm saying?"</p><p>Angie folded her arms and scoffed. “You’re being too trusting of her still – for God’s sake, you’ve known her for all of a <i>day.</i> And that’s your reasoning for trusting her? 'She’s a terrible liar?' <i>That’s</i> your grounds?”</p><p>“A day and a half, now, and I wasn’t done talking.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have to <i>lie</i> to you. She can just as well easily try to <i>hide the truth</i> from you instead – much easier than lying.”</p><p>Lawan snorted. “Like how you tried to ‘hide the truth’ from me about how the toaster got jammed with calamari rings?”</p><p>“That was different, that was ‘pleading the fifth.’”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes. “The country that that idea comes from doesn’t exist anymore, and that law isn’t called ‘the fifth’ anymore.”</p><p>“It’s an expression and you know what I meant so therefore I win.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a competition –”</p><p>“Angie wins!” shouted Wabi.</p><p>The crab shot her lanky arms into the air. “Angie wins!”</p><p>“You haven’t won shit,” Lawan griped.</p><p>“Angie wins,” they chorused in response.</p><p>“Oh my God. Anyways."</p><p>Angie started laughing, her voice still sore; Wabi joined in. </p><p>Lawan traced circles around her temples. “ANYWAYS. We already know what she’s hiding from us, and as far as I can tell, she trusts Malley the most. All we have to do is let them talk for a little longer and then she’ll be opening up, and then that'll be that.”</p><p>“What are you even gonna do with that, exactly?”</p><p>“What, her backstory? Shit, I dunno.” She started stroking Wabi under the chin. “Figure out who I need to talk to that’ll help take care of her. It might be the authorities; it might be someone else. Idiot burglar or not, she’s a homeless kid.” Lawan sighed. “I don’t think it’ll sit well with me knowing that that little moron might wind up living out of a cardboard box.”</p><p>“What’s there to even debate about? She got into our house, for God’s sake.”</p><p>“She’s not the only kid in this building, she’s not the only person who was homeless before the flood, and she’s not even the only person in this building who had to break in to avoid getting drained out,” the urchin shot back. “She sure as hell isn’t staying in the house –”</p><p>“On <i>that</i> much we agree,” grumbled Angie.</p><p>“ – but she’s still going to be working with us for as long as she’s friends with Malley.” The older woman shrugged. “Might as well get used to seeing her.”</p><p>“Perfectly okay for her to stay in <i>my</i> house, though,” interrupted the clownfish with a grumble.</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes. “Oh, quit acting like you don’t like her.”</p><p>“I <i>don’t</i> like her! She’s <i>loud!”</i></p><p>Suddenly, Janko squeezed out of his bedroom door, startling the two tea-drinkers in front of it. “You all talking about Dead Malley?”</p><p>“Who else,” Angie said with an eyeroll.</p><p>“Good! I want to talk about her too.” He darted over to Angie, plopped his laptop down on her legs, and grabbed a stool from the kitchen and dragged it over.</p><p>"Oh, no," grumbled Lawan.</p><p>Wabi seemed to perk up. “You found something about her?”</p><p>“Maybe yes, maybe no, but it’s promising!” </p><p>“What the hell have you two been doing in there?” asked Lawan with a suspicious frown, as the clownfish made a swan dive into Wabi’s hair.</p><p>“Looking up research about Dead Malley, of course! I’ve got some pretty big ideas on where she might come from, too.” Janko nabbed his laptop back and wormed his way up the chair. </p><p>Angie squinted her eyes. “You’ve been snooping around about her?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact? I <i>have,</i> and boy is it fun.” He flipped the laptop around to reveal a slideshow presentation, and for some reason Lawan immediately felt fully prepared to die.</p><p>“I think the slideshow is a little excessive,” Wabi mumbled.</p><p>“Nonsense, shut your face. ANYWAYS! First point of order.” He pressed the little space bar and revealed a few photos of random strangers that looked… oh, huh, wow.</p><p>“There’s been plenty of people – and I mean <i>plenty</i> – of cephalopods that look exactly like Dead Malley wandering around the central area of Inkopolis, even now as we speak. Especially around Turf War hotspots like the Square. Of course, I’m not one to racially stereotype a stranger, but our little home invader here does resemble these guys pretty heavily, right? Round ears, no eyemask, and of course those outward-facing tentacles in that shaggy haircut. Dead ringers for DM.” </p><p>Lawan looked genuinely distressed. "This is creepy, Janko. You understand that this is really creepy."</p><p>“I thought that the tentacles thing was just a new hairstyle,” questioned Angie.</p><p>Lawan turned to her. “Where’d you hear that?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Seen it around on social media, I guess? I dunno.”</p><p>Janko shook his head, tutting. “Oh, poor, sweet Angie. You should know better than to trust everything the Internet tells you.”</p><p>The two women glanced behind him, looking at the conspiracy board for Grizzco that covered an entire stretch of the wall, then glanced at each other.</p><p>The sea anemone didn’t seem to notice this in the slightest. “Now, according to some of my sources, I’ve been able to locate camera footage for people like this that are located within Inkopolis Square. And I’ve found two things – the odds of these guys taking shifts at Grizzco, especially as kids? Is <i>significantly</i> higher than your average Inkling. As a matter of fact: many, <i>many</i> documented Grizzco workers resemble girls that look like DM almost entirely.”</p><p>“How much of this is about Grizzco, exactly?” grumbled Lawan, although he <i>did</i> have her attention.</p><p>“Just a little!” It was not ‘a little.’ “But I think it’s important to note that according to all of the sources I’ve seen, people that look exactly like this are filling up all kinds of homeless shelters and inner-city cephalopod apartments at a near-ridiculous rate.” He flipped through some stretches of photos. “And at first you might be thinking, ‘oh, well maybe it’s just like a lack of jobs and housing, same as always, right?’”</p><p>He flipped to another slide. “Well, here’s the thing: those stats I listed earlier aren’t limited to just girls that have her same sort of haircut. Check it out: this ponytail haircut type, this weird afro thing, and this mohawk tentacle haircut – they all share the same traits as the girls that just look like Dead Malley. And that’s where this is getting scary.”</p><p>Lawan leaned forward, suddenly interested. “You think they’re a part of the same species of cephalopod?”</p><p>“Nope! I think that they're all Inklings. And this is what I think might be happening.” He flipped to a new slide.</p><p>It showed a few assorted different chemical compositions, a list of names and social media accounts, and… </p><p>Lawan sucked in a breath. Angie winced. </p><p>Injuries. The slide was filled with pictures of injuries.</p><p>Chemical burns, bites, facial scars, missing ears, tentacles bitten to the quick. The photo dead center showed a 16-year-old kid with a scar running down the center of his face, bisecting his eye mask.</p><p>All of them were cephalopods.</p><p>“This is what I’m thinking it might be,” said Janko. “Salmonid-related injuries.”</p><p>The two stared at him blankly.</p><p>“…holy shit,” murmured Angie.</p><p>Lawan blinked, then seemed to snap out of it. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Look! Just look at the evidence! It’s all there!” He went through an assortment of random photos. “Bisected eye masks like this aren’t uncommon, they can happen before as a result of chemical burns or repeated chemical exposure. As a matter of fact, I think there’s a few actors around Inkopolis that resemble people that look like Dead Malley – I’ve seen ‘em in movies before, their kid is a part of a turf war band or something –”</p><p>“Warabi, from Diss-Pair?” offered Angie.</p><p>“Exactly!" Janko got up in a flurry and nearly dropped the laptop on the ground. "He’s the fuckin’ – he’s the fucker, his parents are those famous actors who star in human movie remakes or whatever, he says it’s a genetics thing, right? Like in interviews before, he made the claim that his eye mask thing, his tentacles – they’re all genetic from his parents, right? And they have that same type of disorder, too! And plus, it's well documented that it’s totally not uncommon for the eye mask separation to occur if someone is regularly exposed to chemical spills!”</p><p>“That only happens if a cephalopod receives a chemical burn <i>right between their eyes,</i> and not only does that more commonly result in a <i>malformed</i> eye mask, not a <i>bisected</i> one, a chemical spill doesn't make something a genetic trait,” Lawan pointed out.</p><p>“What about the outward-facing tentacles? That could be genetic,” Angie shot back.</p><p>“The tentacles might just be a new hairstyle, but what about the ears, or the general shape of the head, or even the <i>fingernails?</i> There’s so many differences here that I can't help but wonder if –” The urchin paused. “…you’re already sold on what he’s trying to pitch, aren’t you?”</p><p>“So what? He might have a point!” Angie shot back defensively, sulking like a child.</p><p>Janko gasped dramatically. “Excuse me, but I don’t like what you’re implying!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with being skeptical about this? It's clearly ridiculous. So far, any conclusion that you’re trying to make from this seems not only far-fetched, but incredibly biased, considering that your entire hypothesis already seems to revolve around Grizzco.” She pinched her brow. “And your analysis of this 'Warabi' guy - your interpretation of how genetics works, if you think a fucking <i>chemical spill</i> on one’s <i>face</i> can cause a generational genetic disorder, is <i>embarrassingly</i> wrong.”</p><p>“Oh, what the hell do you know?” Janko folded his arms. “Since when are you a qualified geneticist anyways? I thought you were a botanist.”</p><p>Lawan gave him an unimpressed look. “I’m a plant pathologist, more specifically. And trying improve resistance to diseases and disorders in plants via phenomics and generational genetic resistance, not to mention the study of diseases and genetic disorders within plants, is not only a part of my <i>job,</i> but accounts for half of my goddamned <i>paycheck.</i> So, when it comes to knowing how a goddamn genetic disorder works, even if what’s affected isn’t necessarily a plant, I still happen to have a good amount of knowledge on the subject.”</p><p>She pushed her glasses up her nose. “And you’re a <i>mycologist,</i> for God's sake. You should know all this. Nothing I'm explaining should even be news to you."</p><p>But Janko wasn’t finished. “It’s not unheard of for any person’s genetics to be directly affected by repeated exposures to dangerous chemicals, anyways – stuff like cancer, liver diseases, lung diseases, ovarian diseases and birth defects, those can all be caused by carcinogens, namely - here's the ringer! - by <i>carcinogens present in Salmonid ink!</i> And besides, I’m not assuming that all of these <i>are</i> genetic traits, because even if they’re shared between these people and with Dead Malley, that doesn't prove that these people <i>aren't Inklings too!"</i></p><p>He flipped back a few pages in the slideshow. “The ears, for example – getting your ears cropped isn’t unheard of in a few religions, and some Inklings even have their ear-tips removed for something as basic as aesthetical or work reasons. Ear modification one of the most common type of cosmetic surgery there is - I've met people who've shaped their ears all sorts of ways; why not just round them, for the sake of wearing headphones or protective gear? It prevents any chafing, doesn't it? Or even the fingernails – again, the nailbeds are strange in how they’re colored, but getting your nails shaped and painted isn’t anything new either.”</p><p>He tapped on the screen. “But, again, <i>none of these looks like they’re painted.</i> Look, here, at this one –” He flipped the laptop around so he could see the screen, moved back several slides in the presentation, and zoomed in on an image. When he showed off the laptop again, it was a photo of one of the strangers from earlier – a pasty-looking girl with Dead Malley’s haircuts, doing a selfie with what was clearly an Inkling girl, both grinning widely, both flashing peace signs. </p><p>“Those nails,” the anemone stressed, “do not look painted. They look <i>real.</i> The teeth, here, are all crooked and broken, all chipped and disorganized, the ears don’t have any of the obvious telltale signs of Inkling ear cropping. That's not natural for most Inklings in the slightest."</p><p>“Then what the hell are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying,” the anemone barked, “that Grizzco’s hardest workers are being directly affected by Salmonid ink! On a <i>generational level!”</i></p><p>Lawan slapped a palm to her face. “Oh, my fucking God. If I can just stop you for a second: a genetic disorder like that would happen over the span of years. Not months. You certainly wouldn't see hundreds of Inklings pop up with those traits just out of the blue, like you said, and if that was actually <i>true,</i> then there would be lawsuits pouring out of people's <i>asses</i> right now. And although I know that chemicals in Salmonid ink can cause skin cancer, nothing about this girl –” she gestured at the screen – “indicates that she has <i>any</i> form of skin cancer, based on a bisected eye mask alone. You're connecting dots where none exist just to support your own hypothesis." </p><p>“Quit focusing on the stupid eye mask thing and listen!” He climbed up out of his seat and started to pace around the room. “I think that what we have going on here is a potential sign of <i>indentured workers.”</i></p><p>The urchin dropped the bowl to the ground and buried her face in her hands. “Oh, my fucking God.”</p><p>“Listen! These people all have signs of neglect caused by starvation, muscle atrophy caused by repeatedly being overworked, a blatant lack of access to dental care. It's obvious. Hell, it’s not entirely uncommon for Grizzco workers to fall into debt to the company – broken weapons that are left unrepaired, damaged worksuits, et cetera. There’s also been reports of people staying on the Grizzco docks in rooms so that they can go out and work again. <i>And I’ve seen footage of it, too."</i></p><p>"Footage that could have easily been doctored."</p><p>"Your problem is that you think these people are just part-timers, that that's the reason why they aren't exposed enough to these chemicals. These are not people who pick up a part-time gig to support themselves, like your average Inkling kid – these are people who work at Grizzco as a <i>permanent employee.</i> And repeated exposure to Salmonid ink can cause a <i>plethora</i> of genetic issues – early documented Salmonid defenders had cases of damaged skin membranes, liver disorders, and – get this – damaged hands and nail beds. Which resulted in generations of, hey! You guessed it! <i>Damaged skin membranes, liver disorders, and damaged hands and nail beds.</i> Just like what these poor Inkling workers have."</p><p>Angie stared at him, wide-eyed. “Are you saying that Dead Malley is a former Grizzco full-time worker who ran away from a shift?”</p><p>“From what could be a family, made of several generations of Grizzco workers. Which would explain not only the state you found her in, but all of the strange parts of her anatomy that don't seem to line up with Inklings!" Imagine what that might mean! Decades of company secrets being spilled! Actual answers to reports of former workers going missing!"</p><p>Lawan turned to the lanky crab. “You actually believe this?”</p><p>Angie shrugged, somewhat ambivalently.</p><p>That earned her a frown. "I'm disappointed in you."</p><p>"It all lines up!" the anemone continued.</p><p>Lawan pinched her brow. “It doesn’t line up shit.”</p><p>“I’ve seen documents – hold on –” He ran over towards the conspiracy board and pulled off an old report – “I <i>have</i> documents that prove Grizzco has been around since before the Great Turf War. This could prove that this company, even if it’s changed its name 12 times, has been keeping not only a swathe of workers in secret, but it could still be handling workers in private <i>to this day.”</i></p><p>“You’re full of shit,” said Lawan.</p><p>“It matches up with Dead Malley’s story, Lawan! We know she ran away from a militaristic boarding school and escaped here. We know that they taught her how to even go as far as picking locks –”</p><p>“When the fuck did you hear that? You were in your room the entire time –”</p><p>“– and that matches up with reports of unoccupied boats in Inkopolis harbors <i>disappearing entirely,</i> then reappearing underneath Grizzco banners!” He pointed at several before/after photos of Grizzco boats. “They could be <i>stealing these boats –”</i></p><p>“Or buying them regularly,” the urchin said with an eyeroll.</p><p>“– for Grizzco use! This all. Matches. Up. And it makes <i>perfect sense,</i> too. These people,” he said, gesturing to the screen, "are victims of Grizzco training, conditioning, and Salmonid fighting, for years and years, just as a result of some horrible debt their ancestors had been placed under by this company. This is what I'm getting at here - these are Inklings who've been forced into servitude for Grizzco, kept away from the rest of Inkling-kind, so that they can pay for Mr. Grizz's needs."</p><p>“Okay, nope, you lost me, here,” said Angie, no longer a believer.</p><p>"We are talking contractual laborers who have been stuck fighting for golden eggs who, after years and years of fighting, are finally escaping his clutches. These people all have the same traits in common - they came out of <i>nowhere,</i> and when they did, they were hungry, starving, suffering from who <i>knows</i> what kind of injustice."</p><p>“You are literally pulling this out of your ass,” said Lawan. </p><p>“This makes sense! And when Dead Malley finally reveals her backstory to me tonight –”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Angie tried to sit up. "That's actually a thing?"</p><p>“ – then I can finally get the answers I need about Grizzco. It finally makes sense. This could be it, Lawan.” Janko grinned as he looked upon the conspiracy board. “This could be it. The proof is in the pudding, guys. We finally have answers to her story." </p><p>He let out a big, content sigh. "We fucking did it. We proved who Dead Malley is."</p><p>“She was allowed to stay here provided she talked about why she broke in,” Lawan said, ignoring the manic-looking anemone entirely.</p><p>“Really? And she agreed to that?”</p><p>“Yep, struck a deal with Janko and Wabi both.”</p><p>“Wabi, is that true?”</p><p>“Actually, Wabi,” Lawan said, cocking her head, “what do you think about all of this?”</p><p>The clownfish appeared out of the swathes of Janko’s hair, looking confused. “What? Sorry, I’m doing sudoku. Did someone call for me?”</p><p>"Have you. Have you been paying attention to what we were saying at all?"</p><p>"Paying attention to what now?"</p><p>The two women glanced at each other.</p><p>“Never mind,” said Angie.</p><p>“Nope, sorry, you’re all good,” said Lawan.</p><p>“What the <i>fuck,</i> Wabi,” interrupted Janko.</p><p>“What? What did I do?”</p><p>He folded his arms. “I literally rehearsed that speech for you for like an hour.”</p><p>“It was five minutes, <i>tops.”</i></p><p>“You didn’t even listen!”</p><p>“I wanted to finish my sudoku!”</p><p>“You said you would listen!”</p><p>“What's wrong with just wanting to do my sudoku puzzle, here? I’ve been trying to work on this all day –”</p><p>“I made it very clear that when I wanted you to come out and talk –”</p><p>“– but no, <i>no,</i> apparently <i>nobody</i> is okay with me just doing my dang sudoku here –”</p><p>“– and you even helped me make the slideshow –”</p><p>“– so now apparently <i>I’m the bad guy</i> for just trying to take it easy –”</p><p>“– what’s so wrong with just being <i>supportive,</i> you’re my dang <i>roommate</i> here –”</p><p>"- YOU'RE the one who ditched me out here with these SOAP OPERA PEOPLE -"</p><p>"- I will HAVE YOU KNOW that I was BULLIED INTO DOING IT -"</p><p>As the two descended into an argument, the lobster and the hammerhead glanced over at the couch.</p><p>“…are you people always like this?” mumbled the bemused hammerhead.</p><p>Angie, coughing a little bit, shrugged. Lawan put her head between her legs and groaned. </p><p>In the kitchen, the hermit crab shifted a little bit in his sleep, grunted, sighed, and then began to peacefully snore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>janko accidental racism moments</p><p>writing for janko is fun, but it's very difficult. you have to connect a lot of dots, but all the wrong ones, and then you have to sound like you know what you're talking about while you do it. he is so goddamn off center and i love it.</p><p>i thought it would be more entertaining for reddit boy here to try and come up with all these logical reasons for why dead malley looks the way she does apropos of a bunch of confirmation bias. that way when the big reveal comes - surprise surprise! - it'll be interesting to gage his reaction.</p><p>warabi from diss-pair's backstory, from what little we know, is actually interesting to me - it implies the existence of octolings that live on the surface that didn't get kicked out. i thought it would be interesting to come up with some excuses as to why that's the case. i think that that probably biased janko's thinking (read: big sucker) and that's why he's thinking the way that he is right now.</p><p>my friend finished up his artwork but i keep delaying posting it on here because i wanted to save it for a special occasion - namely chapter 25, where i hope to include some old sketches of my own, too. one of the doodles he made shaped my mental image for mick better than i could have ever hoped to, which is both very cool and entirely devastating. </p><p>next chapter will be exploring the fun conversation that i bet kosh and mick are having with donnie right about now, stay tuned for That Shit. leave kudos and comments and as always i will see y'all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. day 2 - a completely monotonous tea party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Kosh talk with Donnie. </p><p>...it's really awkward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 25! i'll try to post a little artwork by my buddy pine at the end, here. </p><p>this is a slightly shorter chapter, as some hectic things have been happening in the real world - early midterms, haggling for a car, along with getting a <i>plethora</i> of shots. of course 'short' by my standards is apparently rather long to others. oh well</p><p>in the next chapter i'm gonna touch on the twins again. day 2 feels like it's been</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…so.”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“…uhhhhhm… do you… want me to, maybe…” She twiddled her claws anxiously. “Do you want me to try and make you something to eat? Or something to drink, maybe? Or…”</p><p>Mick waved the offer away. “No that’s… that’s fine.”</p><p>Kosh scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, we’re, um… actually, could I have, uh, could I have some coffee? If you don’t mind.”</p><p>Donnie nodded. “Uh – y-yeah, yeah. Um, sure.”</p><p>Kosh awkwardly let out a sigh. Mick glanced around the room.</p><p>The giant crab silently placed a filter in the coffeemaker, measured out some coffee grounds, poured some water into the coffeemaker and pressed the ‘brew’ button.</p><p>“…nice place you’ve got here,” mumbled Kosh, glancing around. He and Mick were seated by the kitchen counter, watching the crab anxiously walk around in circles in the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks.”</p><p>“Looks like it’s in, uh, looks like it’s in pretty good shape, I guess,” Mick said, trying a nervous smile.</p><p>Their eyes all simultaneously darted to the wall with a big crack in it, then back down to the floor.</p><p>…</p><p>Donnie, after what felt like a long pause, cleared her throat. “…so, uh –”</p><p>The coffee machine beeped, interrupting her.</p><p>She blinked, then shrugged and poured herself and Kosh some coffee.</p><p>He took a sip. “…mm, thanks, that’s good.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, no… no problem.”</p><p>Silence. The giant crab drank. Mick’s eyes glanced to the living room – the pullout couch had been folded up, the floor had been neatly vacuumed, an old armchair in the corner had been dusted neatly, holstering a hamper of dirty clothes.</p><p>“So, uh…” Donnie cleared her throat again, then fell into awkward silence. Kosh took another sip, glancing away.</p><p>…</p><p>Eventually the large crab tried again, and this time, she put on her best customer-service smile.</p><p>“…so, uh… how long have you two been together?”</p><p>The stout man immediately choked on his coffee and fell into a nasty coughing fit.</p><p>-</p><p>“I am so sorry about that, oh my gosh, I really didn’t mean to do that at all, that was a total mistake on my part and I am so sorry about it –”</p><p>“For the third time, it’s fine,” said the stout man, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Lady, hey, you’re smotherin’ him,” piped up Mick half-heartedly, who had started to take photos.</p><p>Kosh had been ruefully dumped onto the pullout couch and been wiped and patted down several times on his behalf.</p><p>“ – and again I really can’t apologize enough and I assure you it’s <em>completely </em>my fault and I should have known better than to assume and –” The large crab paused and took a deep breath. “ – whew. Anyways, I’m really sorry and I didn’t mean to accidentally mislabel the relationship between you two right out the gate, ahahahaha…” Her awkward and only mildly hysterical laugh tumbled off into silence.</p><p>“It’s… fine, really,” mumbled the shorter Inkling. He was blushing pink all the way to the tips of his ears, his eyes were squinted shut, and he was trying very, <em>very</em> hard not to let the knowledge that Mick was photographing him at this very moment bother him. He was not succeeding.</p><p>Mick took a handful more candid photos, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Oh, gosh! Anyways, yes, uhhh, let’s – let’s get down to, um, why we’re really here, ahaha…” Donnie stumbled over to a beat-up armchair sitting in the corner nearby and, very effortlessly, picked the entire thing up into the air. Mick gawked shamelessly. “Let me just get a chair…”</p><p>The skinny man plopped himself down next to the other man so he could stare better. He leaned over and whispered into Kosh’s ear. “…dude, holy shit.”</p><p>With a grunt, Donnie gently set the armchair down in front of the couch, then reclined into it. She began to tap her claws together nervously. “…so, uh, yeah. Is it… um, is it okay with we just… talk about a few things?”</p><p>“…well, that is why we’re here,” Kosh mumbled blandly before snapping out of it. He awkwardly settled back into business. “Er, ah, yes. I apologize, myself, for being caught unawares like that outside of your door. We didn’t mean to bother you in the slightest…”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s no problem,” the giant crab said with a polite laugh, gently waving it off.</p><p>“…although,” the man straightened his tie, “we have been meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>Her smile fell off of her face. “Oh, gosh. Is… is something wrong?”</p><p>“Hey, whoa, whoa, calm down,” Mick said, holding up his hands like he was trying to surrender to the anxious housewife. “Nothing too bad’s happened. Besides, you know,” he rolled his eyes, “the flood and all, but hey, the team’s been pretty on the ball, especially all of yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s…” Somehow, that made her more nervous. “…that’s great…”</p><p>“Of course, that’s where we have to come to you, I’m afraid,” said Kosh. He adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Donnie looked between the two awkwardly. “…have you, ah…”</p><p>“Well, first, it was with yesterday, actually,” Mick began, rubbing at his chin in mock pondering. “We hadn’t seen you more or less the entire day all of yesterday, as a matter of fact – and God knows we could’ve really used the help.”</p><p>“There was a rather nasty situation the night beforehand, actually, something that you happened to miss,” Kosh said with a grunt. “A panic, actually. A nasty one, too – us gophers were practically running back and forth the entire time trying to fetch people’s belongings.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely, definitely,” nodded Mick. “Not to mention the crunch of people trying to get downstairs the entire time. Hah – that’s right, we had to knock a guy out.”</p><p>Donnie winced.</p><p>Kosh, instead, shook his head. “That’s completely correct. I almost feel bad for Janko, the poor man nearly got assaulted.”</p><p>“And now, today, the pipes have been messing up all around the building, and nobody has any clue how to handle that,” Mick said, motioning as if he was counting down a list. “So we’ve got people doing volunteer work on that front, and that’s always fun.”</p><p>“Not to mention that a lot of people have no place to go, and that the fourth floor is still locked up.”</p><p>“Plus, because we’ve been trying to collect as many things as possible, places are just filling up with spare furniture, clothes, assorted items and trinkets and whatnot – you name it. Not a single place to put all of those heavy things.”</p><p>Kosh shook his head, turning towards the other Inkling. “Not a single person staying behind to be in charge right now.”</p><p>Mick shrugged, meeting his eyes. “Nope, not since Lawan stepped down, to… hm…” He scratched his forehead. “Oh, what was it again?”</p><p>Kosh stroked his goatee for a moment, humming. “Oh, I believe it might have been something to do with…oh!” He snapped his fingers, smiling lightly. “Oh, that’s right.”</p><p>Mick gasped. “Oh! Oh, I remember now.”</p><p>The two men turned to glare at Donnie.</p><p>“Angie got sick,” they chorused.</p><p>The crab shifted, uncomfortable. “…well –”</p><p>“It’s not as if someone could have come down to take her place sometimes,” Mick said, shrugging, mood and tone doing a complete 180 – back to the sing-song ambivalence as before.</p><p>“Or, perhaps, even have prevented her from going down to the first floor in the first place,” Kosh said, placing his hands together as if in prayer, apparently doing the same.</p><p>Mick imitated the other man and closed his eyes. “Oh, well, so it goes.”</p><p>Kosh did the same. “So, it goes indeed.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>Suddenly, Mick wagged a finger. “…unless, we’re both wrong.”</p><p>Kosh leaned back in his seat. “This is true.”</p><p>“It certainly wouldn’t have been <em>us, </em>of course.”</p><p>“Or the two Malleys, or Janko or Wabi.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, even Lawan caved after a while – she was the one who let her go down in the first place.”</p><p>“Oh, but didn’t Lawan make sure she at least had protection from the nasty elements of the downstairs?”</p><p>Mick tutted. “Oh, <em>so </em>many times.”</p><p>“Hm! Indeed. Perhaps the only possible person who would have put her foot down –”</p><p>“Who <em>could </em>have put her foot down -”</p><p>“ – who perhaps even <em>should </em>have put her foot down – why, that person could have only have been…her sister.”</p><p>He pointed at her, and she shifted in her chair. “You. Donnie.”</p><p>The crab in question's worried expression had been replaced with a wary frown. She said nothing in response, just narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“…as a matter of fact, Donnie,” said Mick, dropping the wise-guy act, “you haven’t been anywhere.”</p><p>Kosh gestured around the living room. “Nowhere but here.”</p><p>“Up in your little apartment. Looks spotless.” Mick grinned for a second, then let his face drop into a frown. He narrowed his eyes. “I guess you must’ve had plenty of time to keep it nice and clean while we dug through death water, huh?”</p><p>That was enough for Donnie to snap. “If you’re going to chastise me –”</p><p>Kosh popped his knuckles loudly. “We aren’t here to chastise you, we’re here to give a little bit of advice.” He leaned forward. “We’re here to tell you that we don’t know why the hell you’re hiding up here, and we’re sick of it. We don’t know what the hell you said to Dead Malley last night, either. Our advice to <em>you, </em>is to tell us <em>why.”</em></p><p>Mick began listing off facts on his fingers. “Malley’s worried sick about you, Angie ran out of the house because of something that you did – which I personally suspect had something to do with that shattered wall behind you – and Lawan has been nothing short of pissed at your wall of silence.” He scoffed. “You live in the same damn house as her. You can’t even bring yourself to <em>talk?”</em></p><p>That solicited a gasp from Donnie. “Oh, so now you’re going to criticize my <em>relationship?”</em></p><p>“Specifically, the part about how <em>you </em>are currently treating your <em>fiancé </em>right now, but of course, that’s for you to discuss with her,” Kosh fired back. “Of course, if you even plan on <em>doing </em>that at some point.”</p><p>“So yes!” Mick clapped his hands together, interrupting Donnie just as she opened her mouth. “We would <em>love </em>to talk to you right now.”</p><p>“We would <em>love </em>to hear some answers about all of this, because the way that you’ve been treating a few of our <em>coworkers, </em>shall we say,” Kosh gestured with an open palm, “has been nothing short of questionable.”</p><p>“So let’s talk. Earlier, ya mentioned that you messed up. You did. We know that. Now we just wanna know <em>why.”</em></p><p>“So please, take your time.” Kosh gestured around the room. “We have all day.”</p><p>Donnie was sitting still, her eyes blankly staring at the two, her face as completely blank as possible.</p><p>…</p><p>Then, her brow twitched, just for a second, and the crab took a deep breath. She let it out with a sigh.</p><p>And, when she opened her eyes, she… smiled.</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>The two men in front of her blinked, then glanced at each other, confused.</p><p>Mick gave her a questioning look. “…okay?”</p><p>“Okay! Let’s talk.” She sighed and folded her legs, still smiling. “So. You want to know why I called you here? Let me tell you.”</p><p>She jabbed a claw behind her, pointing at the wall. “I hit that wall.”</p><p>Blank silence.</p><p>Donnie gave an apologetic laugh. “I did! I really did. I hit that wall, and it felt good. That’s why I decided to come talk to you.”</p><p>She settled back into her seat. “But do you know what I didn’t want to talk to you all about? …well? Hm? Any guesses?”</p><p>The two men, after a moment, shook their heads.</p><p>“Well, looks like I’ve have to tell you, haha!” She took another deep breath…</p><p>…and when she let it out she wasn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to come in here to fix my goddamn relationship issues.”</p><p>Kosh frowned back. “Hey –”</p><p>She held up a claw. “No, don’t interrupt me, I’m not done. I know we’re having problems. I know that we’ve been struggling to talk to one another.” She shrugged. “That’s fine! This was bound to happen. We’ve both been getting distant; I just didn’t expect it to all come to a head so soon. That’s understandable.”</p><p>Donnie unfolded her legs. “But let me make this clear: I didn’t goddamn ask for two total strangers to come into my house for the sake of fixing the communication problem between Lawan and I. That’s something that <em>we </em>have to do. And, unlike you two, I’m not comfortable with outsourcing all of my goddamn problems to a bunch of strangers.”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Mick snapped with a growl.</p><p>“You know perfectly well what it means.” Donnie folded her arms. “I’m not one to eavesdrop, but with you two talking so loud, how could I not? Neither of you can pretend to be angels. You could’ve told the other girls not to go down. Hell, so could Lawan. But you still did. Not only did you let them go down there, but you encouraged them to do so. They helped you out down there. You were more than happy than to let those three girls take a good share of the workload.”</p><p>“And if you weren’t happy with that, then you could’ve come downstairs and told them that themselves,” Kosh grunted. “You’re an adult. Pretending that you’re somehow on some moral high ground above us, here, because we asked the girls for help doing dangerous shit and you didn’t - that doesn’t mean anything if you never did a thing to stop them.”</p><p>“You took advantage of them.”</p><p>“We didn’t do shit,” Mick deadpanned while rolling his eyes, “we asked them for help and they said yes. End of story.”</p><p>Donnie pointed a claw at them. “You asked a <em>thirteen-year-old </em>and a <em>sixteen-year-old </em>to go into <em>sewer water </em>for an <em>entire day. </em>You took advantage of Malley entirely. She was too young to consent to a job like that and you knew it.”</p><p>“And then by that logic you were entirely complacent in it by refusing to condemn a single thing that she ever did,” Kosh snapped back, folding his arms.</p><p>“Then, fine! I’ll admit I should have done more.” She gestured with her arms. “But that doesn’t justify what you all asked them to do.”</p><p>“We <em>asked</em> them to help save people’s belongings, not <em>demanded,</em> and they agreed,” the short man reasoned. “And they’d been working the entire damn day as a result. Not only were they capable of doing it, but they were honest enough and hardworking enough to help out more people here than we ever could on our own.”</p><p>Mick folded his legs and inspected his legs. “Your window of telling them not to do that? Passed <em>ages </em>ago.”</p><p>“I am <em>still </em>both of their caretakers, I <em>still </em>have say in what I think they should or shouldn’t do.” Donnie folded her arms again. “I didn’t give that up because of the argument we had. And don’t you two <em>dare </em>pretend that you have a moral high ground here, either.”</p><p>“We never claimed to –”</p><p>“You claimed that you were ‘helping people out’ as if that implied you two were some sort of perfectly moral do-gooders. But Mick, you’ve been perfectly clear that you started doing this for a chance at free food – <em>not </em>because you wanted to watch over the other girl, but for a chance at <em>taking advantage </em>of people for their <em>food.”</em></p><p>“Well, gee, Don,” Mick snapped, tone dripping with bitterness, “sure is a shame that I don’t want to fuckin’ <em>starve. </em>And I’m <em>not doing this for the food anymore. </em>You were more than happy to eavesdrop on the two of us; you should’ve at least heard <em>that </em>much.”</p><p>“That doesn’t change your initial motives, and you know it. And I suppose I would say the same of Kosh, but,” she gestured at the other man, “clearly <em>neither </em>of us understand his motives at the moment.”</p><p>The short man just scowled in silence.</p><p>Donnie continued. “I don’t think that when it comes to going down into the floodwater you understand my perspective out of it. When you two go down there, you get something out of it. Food, assurance that the other girl –”</p><p>“You can at least just call her DM,” interrupted Mick, “instead of, y’know, trying to <em>gloss over her </em>the entire time we’ve been talking.”</p><p>“Fine. Food, assurance that DM is safe, assurance that Malley is safe, maybe some sort of satisfaction that you’re ‘doing the right thing’ or ‘making up for some past sin’ or whatever’s going on with Kosh right now –”</p><p>“Excuse me, but who fucking ask you?” the short man snapped.</p><p>“ – but the point is – <em>the point is, </em>you get something out of it. <em>Something.” </em>She sighed. “…every time the girls go down there, every minute that ticks by when I think something is really happening when it’s not – every time that happens, all I get is a ball of anxiety, welling up in my chest. A ball of anger and resentment at myself for – for <em>very much </em>not stepping up early enough, I concede <em>entirely </em>that I have messed up for not doing enough and it’s <em>killing </em>me. Anxiety and fear and worrying that have been tearing me down because I’m afraid that Malley is going to drip and then that’ll be it. Yes, I <em>know </em>the spawn points are active. I <em>know </em>that she’ll respawn somewhere else, but… god.”</p><p>Donnie laughed, a little bitterly, head resting on a propped-up arm. “You wanna know something? I can’t even watch turf war on TV or anything like that. I just can’t. I’m too damn nervous to do it; it just makes me too scared – I always get worried one little kid will get inked and then just… won’t come back up. It makes me so nervous.” She sighed. “…and now Malley has to rely on a public access one in case she gets splatted, and who <em>knows </em>where that is, and… even if she <em>does </em>make it, where does she end up? When would I see her again? Who would try to take care of her…?”</p><p>The other two men glanced at each other and found that they couldn’t give her any answers.</p><p>Donnie shook her head. “Before, I was terrified that Angie will get sick and then try not to tell any of us until it’s too late. And that last fear is being realized as we speak. All because I was too nervous to tell them to stop, to tell Lawan I thought it was a bad idea.”</p><p>She sniffled, pinching her brow with a claw. “That was why I asked you to come in. I wanted to ask you about Angie. I… I messed up with her, and I messed up with Malley, and… and I’m messing up with Lawan too. I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about why with you, but I’m sorry.”</p><p>“…we aren’t going to let slide all of the shit that you need to actually step up and atone for,” said Mick, although his voice was soft. “You have things that you need to talk to them about, too.”</p><p>“I know. And I will.”</p><p>“Then we’ll hold you to it,” Kosh responded, a little gruffly, shifting in his seat to lean forwards. “If we don’t see you downstairs in an hour’s time then we’re coming back up here and we’re getting Dead Malley to pick the fuckin’ lock. Alright?”</p><p>Donnie scoffed. “You fuckin’ would, wouldn’t you.”</p><p>“Yep. Sure would.”</p><p>Mick smiled, despite himself.</p><p>Kosh held out a hand. “Fine. Again: we’ll hold you to it.”</p><p>Donnie shook it loosely, this time remembering not to pinch the other man. “Alright. Fine by me.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Donnie sighed again. “…you know, I’ve been thinking about Dead Malley.”</p><p>The other men’ eyes snapped up to meet hers.</p><p>She met wary gazes coolly. “You two said something about me being afraid, earlier. Do you want to know something?”</p><p>“…go ahead,” Mick mumbled.</p><p>“…Lawan might at some point say that we’re both afraid of her. That’s not true; she’s not. Lawan’s not afraid of anything. But me, well…” She sighed. “…when I think of how long I had to work to get this place – just this apartment, even, just this little hole-in-the-wall that’s always cramped and sweaty and full of people and noise – when I think of how long I had to work just from this place, rising up from that… that cramped little one-room place I used to share, with three other strangers, where I slept on a cot for a year and a half… I think of how much I need this apartment. I think of how much I depend on this place when I come home every day. How much I depend on the people I share it with. And then…”</p><p>She buried her face in her claws.</p><p>“…I think of how easy it was for all of that to come crashing down on me just because of that kid.”</p><p>The two men stared at her in silence.</p><p>She rubbed at her eyes with the thumbs of her claws, then collapsed backwards into her chair, a weary smile on her face.</p><p>“More coffee?”</p><p>“…n-no, I think we’re alright,” Kosh said after a moment.</p><p>“Then get the hell out of my house.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>donnie is the character that has by far gone through the most changes since i started this. in the first drafts she started as a clueless oafish person; in later ones she became almost antagonistic, an obstacle even. now that i'm posting this, donnie is, well, hopefully a lot more realistically flawed as a person. i didn't get into some of her bigger motivations here and that's because i want to save them for when she actually just fucking talks to lawan for once in her damned life like i've been wanting her to do for <i>eight long chapters</i></p><p>...sigh</p><p>and now, because it IS chapter 25: i commissioned my very fucking cool friend who i know as pine, and he made some quick art of our main four cephalopods. i'll post a couple of design sketches that he made to my tumblr as well because honestly the fact that he did this for me is really cool.</p><p>you can check him out here: https://lazypinecone.tumblr.com/</p><p>if anyone else has art then just like DM me on tumblr or respond to any chapter update with your art and i will reblog it like several times over</p><p>it's really goddamn big but uh. yeah. please enjoy</p><p>also RIP mobile users lmao</p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. day 2 - clogged sink in apartment 245</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dead Malley and Malley fix another sink. Dead Malley talks about her culture back home, wherever that is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you've seen adults acting like children. now, it's time for children acting like adults</p><p>i think it says wonders about 'exercises in gratitude' that the most consistently competent characters in this fic are both 13 year olds. everybody else either gets themselves tangled up in arguments or go off to corners to sulk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have come to an ending.”</p><p>“A – sorry, an <em>ending?”</em></p><p>“An – yes, an ending. That is the word, yes?”</p><p>“D-do you mean, uh, do you mean ‘conclusion?’”</p><p>“Ah, yes, that as well.” Dead Malley rubbed at her nose.</p><p>Malley blinked owlishly. “Er…”</p><p>The two had more or less been working in what Malley had previously believed to have been a completely acceptable and comfortable silence, which was a thing that she never often had and therefore cherished desperately. They hadn’t gone far since Dead Malley came out with a whole other language in the bathroom of the weird porcupinefish guy.</p><p>Now, they were in somebody else’s bathroom, crawled up on the floor next to an identical sink and an identical clog.</p><p>Great.</p><p>As a matter of fact, they went about as far as a trip down the hallway before the silence was broken. That was maybe…what, twenty or so steps out the door? So about… twenty steps of silence.</p><p>Malley tried to not let that bother her. She failed immediately.</p><p>She sighed and shook herself out of it. “Eh – w-what are you, what are you ta-talking about?”</p><p>“I have come to this ending… that is also a conclusion,” Dead Malley said with a huff, “that Donnie does not like me.”</p><p>“…is that… I mean, uh…” She scratched underneath her beanie. “…is that bothering you?”</p><p>“No.” A pause. “Yes. Well, only a little.”</p><p>“Well, uhm…” She sighed. Adulting was hard. “…any, uh. Any – any reason why? That – that bothers you, I mean…?”</p><p>The strange girl folded her arms and scowled. “I do not understand what I have done that is wrong. I have done nothing that is wrong.”</p><p>“You – you did, you did break into my house, and all,” Malley pointed out.</p><p>“Ehhh…” Dead Malley waved this off. “That is in the past.”</p><p>“The p –” The Inkling’s brain short-circuited. “Th – the past – you – that was <em>yesterday. </em>That was a thing, that, that – that happened yesterday. That’s a, that’s – that’s a very recent, recent thing to happen, in the – in the past.”</p><p>“It is, ah… I have been forgiven for this.”</p><p>“You – you really haven’t, that’s, that’s the problem here…”</p><p>A snarky grin erupted on her face. “Well, then I shall be forgiven for this. It is, ahh… how do they say it? It is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for the… the granting? Of the thing?”</p><p>Malley blinked. “Permission?”</p><p>“Yes, permission, I knew this. I will get such a forgiveness for this.”</p><p>The Inkling made a noise of discontent, rubbing at her eyes. “…I don’t think you really ask to, to break into somebody’s house, though, I mean – like you don’t, you don’t go up to somebody and say, like, ‘oh, can I – can I just break into your house really quick.’ Like that doesn’t happen,” she said, starting to giggle.</p><p>“Ehhhhh you cannot prove this, this is a lie, I can do such a thing. I did it with, ehh, the clownfish, and their small anemone friend.”</p><p>“That’s – that’s – that’s not the same thing.”</p><p>“It is a thing where that I am from! It is not uncommon to be, ah, moving in and out of the places.”</p><p>“Wha – you – you – <em>what? </em>No, you mean, uh,” Malley stumbled for a second, trying to figure out how to word her argument, “but like, ahh… like but you don’t climb, you don’t climb into someone’s window to do so. Like that – that doesn’t count.”</p><p>“Ehh, a window is just a door for the sunlight.”</p><p>“Yeah – not for, for <em>people.”</em></p><p>“It, ahh, it is same thing. A door is a door, I mean… oh how is it that I can be explaining such a concept? This is so simple, I don’t… hahhh…” She scratched her head. “I mean, you have, you have all of these strange – all of these strange concepts of, of rules and – and the like. Like you go into a place – pass me this wrench.”</p><p>“You have it.”</p><p>“I do not have this.”</p><p>“You have – I gave it to you earlier! It’s right next to you!”</p><p>“Where?” She searched around, then found it was just next to her boot. “Oh, I see, yes.”</p><p>Malley slapped a palm to your head. “I told you!”</p><p>“What is the problem? I have it do I not? It is right here!” She lifted it up as if to show.</p><p>“That’s like, that’s like the fifth time you’ve done this. You – you ask me for the wrench. You are <em>always </em>the one with the wrench.”</p><p>“This is untrue.”</p><p>“We have – we have had this conversation before <em>three times.”</em></p><p>“Ehhh, that was in, that was in the past. It does not count now.” She waved the Inkling off again. “So, as I say, ehh…” She began to untighten the bolt at the top of the p-valve. “…ehh, if you want to go, if you are wanting to go into a place, you just… you go there. Like every – all of the, all of the buildings, they have the floors, and in those floors you have the places where you live, and you are sleeping? Yes, it is the jugs.”</p><p>Malley, still a middle schooler at heart, snorted. “The <em>jugs?”</em></p><p>“The – the jugs, I grew up in the jugs. And each of the jugs – why do you laugh? Stop this – the jugs, they are meant for, for the different parts that you will need. We, ehhh…” She sighed, thinking. “…you get the paper, yes, the paper of getting the things, the permission paper –”</p><p>“Legal forms?” She stopped what she was doing and stared. What was this girl talking about?</p><p>“You get the legal forms – that is what I am saying, yes – you get the legal forms if you need a part that is being delivered, and then you are using that part for yourself, and that way what you will be making is, ehh… okay such that for me, I was working with, ehhh, I was working with the doorways, yes?” Dead Malley’s grip on the wrench slipped for a second; she swore softly, then gripped it hard and began untightening the bolt again. “My group, my squad, we work with the – the doorways. The locks.”</p><p>Something clicked in Malley’s mind.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Dead Malley was actually opening up.</p><p>She stared blankly for a second, then, realizing she was staring, fake-coughed into her fist and looked away. “Ahh, so -  so, uh, so you’re a… a locksmith?”</p><p>The other girl shrugged. “Eh, it is not an <em>uncommon</em> thing to be – many of the, ehhh, people, besides the – the standard tasks of ah, patrolling and the exercising and ah –” Suddenly she turned nervous and babbled for a moment nonsensically for a moment – “the the the the ah the whatnot, you get my point! You – you are understanding, the squads get their own… their own jobs. Besides the work in the military.”</p><p>“Military?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I am from – ah, what was it…” Dead Malley wracked her brains trying to find the stupid excuse she came up with earlier. “I am from the military school. Yes? So, ah, so the squads in the – in the school. They work in creating or recreating or – or fixing of the items that, that are important for us to be having. For us, everything that we are making, it is salvage, yes? We are fixing the old things and we are making them like they are anew.” She finally unscrewed the valve, and dirty water poured out of the crack and into the bucket below. The girl winced at the sight.</p><p>Malley sat back, fascinated, holding the bucket in place. “…really.”</p><p>“Uh… y-yes. It is, uh, it is a common Inkling belief to be reusing all of the elements of an old tool, yes?”</p><p>“…no, not really, uh…” Malley scratched her head. “…actually, I think that, uh, that Inklings are, are pretty wasteful.”</p><p>She stopped before she could unscrew the valve to the wall. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean – okay like not to, not to… <em>conform </em>to a, a <em>stereotype </em>or – or whatever, but Inklings are…” Malley sighed. Her gut instinct was right. Dead Malley, whoever she was, wasn’t an Inkling.</p><p>Then, who…?</p><p>She shook her head and continued. “U-uh, so Inklings are, are not great when it, when it comes to reusing old things. Like we, we tend to ship a, a lot of, of our trash and – and stuff like out to sea, if we can. Everything – everything has to be, has to be new for Inklings.”</p><p>Dead Malley actually looked offended by this. “What, so some other country can be searching through the scraps of yours?”</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah? I mean, every – every country does that, though. I mean, uh…” The Inkling girl sighed. “I mean with, with us, we tend to, uh, smelt a lot of metal down, but – but plastic, we don’t – we don’t deal with that. Or paper stuff.”</p><p>“What?” The other girl set down her wrench. “We are dealing with the plastics and, and the metals, and all of that – we deal with such things all of the time. We – we reuse them.”</p><p>“No no no, I mean, like, we – we reuse stuff too, but like, a lot of things, a lot of things we just, we just throw out.”</p><p>She threw the wrench down in disgust, frightening the other girl. “So you just reuse <em>nothing?!”</em></p><p>Malley babbled and raised her hands in surrender. “Well I -  no, no we do –”</p><p>Dead Malley slapped a hand to her head. “You have to – you have… oh my God! No! Where do you – where do you find a place to <em>put </em>all of this trash?!”</p><p>“I mean – no, we ship it out. We don’t, we don’t keep it here for long.”</p><p>“No, you – I don’t, but land is so, it is so important. You cannot just be dumping all of the things around, that is, that – that is shit, it is the shit of the highest of orders! I mean… agh! Gah! <em>What? </em>You will be running out of the land if you do this!”</p><p>“No we – we don’t <em>run out of land, </em>gosh, we – we – we – I’m not, I’m not explain this well, lemme, lemme just, uh…”</p><p>Malley took a deep breath, then started again. “So, when we get too much waste, right? We… we divide it, based on where it, it needs to go, and then we… then, uh, then we send that waste to the places that, that can deal with it the best. And a lot of… a lot of what we use in, in Inkopolis, is, is… is melting down the old metal, with, with the… the iron-oxide plants, we use iron oxide to fuel the, fuel the smelting plants, and to get that we have to, have to use a whole, a whole other method to get the iron oxide without releasing uh CO2 like humans did with limestone – I’m getting – I’m getting off topic.”</p><p>“Ah, no, continue.”</p><p>Malley rubbed at her forehead, trying to remember that presentation she did back in science class. “So, we are producing, uh, producing more metal to be shipped out. And the deal is that other, other kinds of waste – like plastics and all that – they get shipped somewhere else.”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I-I learned about this in I think… sixth grade?” She scratched her head. “I mean it – it doesn’t apply for, for all, all of the, the big ones like, uh, like metal and – and plastic, but – cause, cause sometimes it doesn’t, like sometimes we just ship it away and it goes, it goes somewhere else, but, uh, but Inkopolis is – Inkopolis does, does a lot of metal production, or metal recycling, I guess, is the term.”</p><p>“That is… that is strange.”</p><p>“Is – is it?”</p><p>“Where we come from, ahh… where I come from, I mean, uh, we have to, ah, use – use all of the resources. So, a lot of, uh, a lot of things are non – nonmilitary use – you – you have like, like a military here, yes?”</p><p>“Uhhh – yeah but I don’t think we’re at war, so –”</p><p>“So what we do is, is we have the, the production of, of the military items, yes? And that is – that is always what is coming first, but, ah… a lot of the non-military, even if, even if it is secondary, ah, materials, ah, sometimes used from, from old human scrap – human deposits, which we try to salvage, we are using a lot of the, the human parts.”</p><p>“Human parts?”</p><p>“Well – like – no, not the parts of the human. We do not dig up the bones of the humans and turn them into the toothbrushes,” Dead Malley said with a snarky grin.</p><p>Malley giggled. “No, no. I think actually, uh – I think actually, now that, now that I think about it,” she hummed, tapping a finger to her lips, “I think that, uh, one of my – one of my old neighbors, he got arrested for, uh, for using old, old human bones.”</p><p>Dead Malley looked disgusted. “What? Like the – like the, the composting, you mean? In his – his house?”</p><p>“No no no, it’s like, uh – no, we do human composting, like that’s – that’s a big thing for, uh for fertilizer, and – and stuff –”</p><p>“Oh, we do the same,” the strange girl said with a sigh of relief. “But, ah, I would – I would not do such a thing in the place where I am – I am asleeping, yes?”</p><p>Malley giggled, a little awkwardly. “Uh – gosh, not that – that would be –”</p><p>Dead Malley stuck out her tongue. “Bleah! The smell!” She began to unscrew the wall valve.</p><p>Malley laughed. “Oh man, can you imagine, like – no, no, but uh, he was – he took, uh old human bones, right? And he was… oh, it was, it was weird, uh…” She scratched her forehead, grimacing. “…he – he tried to like, sharpen old human bones into like, forks and – forks and knives, I think, and – and spoons, uh…”</p><p>Dead Malley made a series of faces. “Ohhh. Ewww, ehhh that is – eugh, noo…”</p><p>Malley giggled, but continued talking. “Y-yeah, it was – it was really bad, like that’s – that’s really, really unsanitary, but like, cause – cause they’re everywhere, y’know, when they do like digging sites and – and stuff, he’d, uh, he’d steal dug-up human bones and try to like fasten them into, into, uh, into tools and – and furniture. Like he made a coat rack out of like a spine, I think.”</p><p>That made the other girl stop. “That is – oh, that is actually <em>cool.”</em></p><p>She shook her head. “I mean – yeah, Angie thought so too, but I thought it was <em>creepy. </em>Like they were like super dirty and unpolished.”</p><p>“That is – actually…” Dead Malley thought for a second, then shook her head. “No, that is actually still fresh, that – I like that.”</p><p>Now it was Malley’s turn to make a face. “What? N-no, it was scary and gross. Like they had to arrest him for that cause – because he was stealing from, from like burial grounds, and – and all. Like those, those bones have to be either, uh, either turned into fertilizer stuff, or, uh, or they have to go to museums. There’s a, uh, there’s an inspection process for it and everything, cause, like, because that’s considered unsanitary. I-I-I don’t think that was legal, what he was doing.”</p><p>“Really? That seems like, ah, besides the – the lack of the cleaning, I would say that was… that is a reasonable thing to do. It is – you do not want to waste such things.”</p><p>“But like if it’s not fossilized then it’s always like super damp or – or black, and gross and stuff.”</p><p>“No, it is not uncommon for us to be, to be cleaning the old human bones and to be grinding them up and then – then we would be, ah, using them for, for handles on things.”</p><p>Malley grimaced. “Ew, why?”</p><p>The other girl just shrugged. “It is a, ah, it is a common thing where I am coming from. Of course, you are having to be, ah, very, very powerful, because, ah, because such a process – it is very, it is very expensive to, to do, but it was not, ah, not <em>unheard </em>of.”</p><p>“Well I mean… eugh, I-I-I dunno about that, that’s… huh. Maybe, maybe it’s just a cultural thing.”</p><p>“It is like a…” She snapped her fingers. “A cultural difference.”</p><p>Malley nodded. “Yeah yeah yeah there you go, there you go. Yeah. Uh… ahem. You were saying something about old human stuff?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes. It is very common for us to be using old human items, yes? We would, ah – we would dig up human products, and they would be wrapped in the plastics, the plastics that, they – they do not fall to pieces. Oh, what is the word.”</p><p>“They don’t decompose?”</p><p>Dead Malley grinned. “Yes! There would be human items that would not decompose because the plastic, they would be wrapped in the plastic that does not decompose. And other things we would be finding and we would be fixing for ourselves, like the old human computers, and – and driving tech, and – ahhh, many – many things. We were always finding old – old concepts and things made by humans, and ah, many of them – many of them, they would still be working, which is – is <em>very </em>good news for us.”</p><p>Malley ogled the other girl. “They still <em>worked?”</em></p><p>“Ehh – yes, we would find such things, uh, in – in deep deposits, underneath the ocean. There are places, these old buildings and things, where humans used to be – they would be, ah, covered in the mud deep underground, so that many things would be preserved, in the darkness.”</p><p>“The human-caves.”</p><p>“Yes! The human-caves.”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t supposed to dig those up…”</p><p>“Eh, who is going to stop us, the humans?” She laughed a little at her own joke, which made Malley roll her eyes. “Ahem. So. We do a lot of the deep-sea mining and we can get many such of a resource that way, and many of the old human items, after you fix them a little bit, they would be – they would be working just fine.”</p><p>“Gosh, that’s – that’s amazing.”</p><p>“Yes!” She nodded her head rapidly, starting to get excited. “We would, ah – we would get old, old human doors, right? We would – we would get rid of the old, old gross wood, that would be – that would be sent down to the wood-chipping and the wood-grinding and the wood-working places, the places where they work the rotten wood, yes?”</p><p>“To make, uh, to make plywood?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“P-plywood. It’s like, uh, it’s like a bunch of, of wood scraps, uh, pressed together so that it resembles wood – can you actually, can you actually do that with rotten wood, though?”</p><p>“Eh – you have to, to grind it into like a dust, but yes, we found a way. You call this ‘plywood?’”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. What – what do you call it?”</p><p>She grimaced, scratching chin. “… flatted… wood, I think?”</p><p>“Wh – how do you say it, in your language?”</p><p>She frowned. “I speak Inklish.”</p><p>“No, the – the one you were saying a little earlier.”</p><p>The frown turned into a scowl. “I don’t like to speak it.”</p><p>“P-please?” Malley gave her the puppy eyes.</p><p>“Uhhhh…” She sighed, grumpily admitting defeat. “…‘<em>pinindot na kahoy.’</em>”</p><p>Malley blinked. “…whoa.”</p><p>Dead Malley just shrugged. “It is a long name.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Gosh. Uh – continue with, continue with what you were saying.”</p><p>“Oh!” It was like flicking a light switch – her mood perked right back up again. “Ah, yes, we – we send the wood out, and we keep the, the hinges, and the doorknobs, then we, ah… we take apart the, the doorknobs and the hinges. And it is very tricky, but you have to take apart all of the little pieces of the doorknobs, and then you are having to make a key for it. And it is – it is very difficult to be remaking many of – many of the pins, in the doorknobs, because they – oh, that word, I cannot recall – <em>right! </em>They <em>decompose.”</em></p><p>“W-well, in this case, wouldn’t – wouldn’t that be rusting, or…?”</p><p>“Rusting is just how the metals decompose.”</p><p>Huh. “Well, ah… well, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Of course! I am never wrong.” She loosened the pipe <em>just </em>enough for it not to fall off on her. “Are you ready for this?”</p><p>“O-oh, yeah.” Malley quickly fetched one of the smaller buckets and got ready to wrap it around the top of the pipe.</p><p>“Good. Yes. Now: three… two… one…”</p><p>Dead Malley, with one last turn of the wrench, loosened the valve enough such that it tipped to the side. Immediately, brackish water began to spill out, which Malley tried her best to catch with the sandcastle bucket. With her hands this time, Dead Malley turned the p-valve around entirely, then pulled it from the wall, and water immediately poured out into the bucket, water filled with mud and what looked like old fishscales and ink.</p><p>Malley made a face and turned away. Dead Malley just barked out a victorious laugh.</p><p>Eventually, just as the large bucket was starting to get too full, one last, fat glop of something unidentifiable and <em>foul</em> that almost seemed to flop into the water bucket, splashing the two girls with muck particles.</p><p>“ACKPTH,” Dead Malley said, intelligently.</p><p>“…ugh, geez… uh –” Malley shook her gloves into the bucket, making gross brown water fly everywhere. “ -s-so, uh… what were, what were you saying?”</p><p>Dead Malley sighed. “Oh, I was talking of making the door lock pins. It is frustrating to me, because you have to – you have to be smelting such parts yourselves, and <em>ohhh, </em>it is a <em>pain.</em> But you have to, if you are us, so we do, and that is – that is the role of, of our squad at the home base. We were repairing and making the doorknobs.”</p><p>Malley picked up a scrubber brush and started cleaning out the inside of the p-valve. “Is that – is that why you’re like, is that why you’re so good at picking locks, and – and stuff?”</p><p>“Yes! It is that, and ah, it is the fact – we were taught how to do so in schools. That was a part of, of being a part of my squad. You have to learn such things.”</p><p>“Your squad?”</p><p>A few chunks of gunk came out of the p-valve. She flicked them into the bucket. “Yes. They were – they are my, my family. Like with you and Lawan and Angie.”</p><p>“They’re… well, I mean, yeah. I guess they are my family…”</p><p>Dead Malley stared. “…have you just realized this?”</p><p>“N-no, it’s that – uh – well, it’s hard to describe, I guess…” Malley sighed, handing the other girl the p-valve. “They’re not – they’re not, my, uh, my <em>birth </em>family. I guess. …would be, would be the, uh, the terminology for it.”</p><p>“So they are not the family that you are born into.” She began to screw the p-valve</p><p>“Y-yes, that’s it. I mean, I’m not – I don’t want to say, ‘oh, they’re not my <em>real </em>family.’ But that was – I mean that was a thought, that I, uh…” She sighed. “…that I used to have. I guess.”</p><p>“…hm.” Dead Malley paused.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“…are you, ah…” The strange girl cleared her throat. “Are you able to… to discuss your real family?”</p><p>“Oh, uh – no of course I can, it’s just that… it’s just that talking about them… it kind of hurts, still. I dunno.” Malley folded her legs into herself. “It – it – I mean, it’s, it’s hard to talk about, sometimes.”</p><p>“…if it is a pain, you do not have to speak of it.”</p><p>“T-thanks.” The Inkling tried not to make it seem that she was obviously relieved.</p><p>“Hm.” The odd girl went back to tightening the valve to the wall.</p><p>Malley sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“…can I, uh… can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“W-why are you, ah…” She scratched behind her head, looking away. “Why are you telling me all of this, anyways?”</p><p>Dead Malley blinked, then shrugged. “It is because I think I can be trusting you.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>The two began to blush in the silence.</p><p>Dead Malley eventually paused. “…are you, ah… are you trusting me?”</p><p>Malley didn’t hesitate to nod yes.</p><p>That made Dead Malley smile. A real one this time, nice and soft. “Thank you.”</p><p>Malley smiled back, then stood up. “D-do you want me to throw out the stuff in this bucket?”</p><p>“Ah? Oh! Yes, do this for me.”</p><p>“O-okay. (Gosh, this is heavy…)” She waddled awkwardly over towards the door…</p><p>…then stopped.</p><p>“H-hey, DM?”</p><p>The girl finished tightening the valve to the wall, and began to get started on the valve to the sink. “Yes?”</p><p>“Can you, ah… can you tell me about your squad, maybe, when I get back?”</p><p>She gave the girl a big toothy grin. “Perhaps if you promise me more of the desserts, later on.”</p><p>“Hm…” Malley pretended to be in deep thought. “…mm, perhaps.”</p><p>The two giggled.</p><p>Then, as Malley moseyed on out of the bathroom, some jackass bumped into her from behind and she spilled half the bucket on the nice clean carpet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dead malley's little tidbit there is a google translate version of filipino. in theory it should give the words "pressed wood." it's probably garbage? i can't speak filipino - i was thinking either doing filipino, russian, or finnish for what octarian would be, and filipino probably sounds the most entertaining.</p><p>that said, in my head, dead malley speaks inklish with what would be a Distinctly east european accent, which when combined with filipino probably makes octarian barely legible. this is called good writing</p><p>anyways! fucking. holy shit</p><p>look what sirenc0re did. apropos of literally nothing. holy shit. this blows me out of the water, by the way. i'm genuinely astounded that you people did this for me. you're all unbelievable. this is unbelievably cool</p><p>please follow them on tumblr: https://sirenc0re.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. day 2 - responsible adults who do responsible things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Kosh meet with Lawan and Angie in Janko's apartment. They try to convince Lawan to do something that she has not done in a very long time: take care of herself properly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, wow. just as i opened this one today: 600 hits.</p>
<p>i know a few of those are me, but like. still. <i>600 hits.</i></p>
<p>please enjoy more petty arguments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The candy crab in the lobby woke up to somebody pounding on the help desk again.</p>
<p>She groggily flopped over to one side and looked up, groaning.</p>
<p>Mick’s leering mug stared back. "Good morning, sleepyhead."</p>
<p>She was not impressed by this. “Oh, goddammit.”</p>
<p>Mick cackled a little bit. “Ooh, oh no, the people who volunteered to grab all of your shit for you woke you up and are gonna fix your TVs now, oooh, so <em>scary.”</em></p>
<p>“What's with the attitude? What crawled up <em>your </em>ass and died?”</p>
<p>“His sex life is none of your business,” Kosh gently reminded the candy crab.</p>
<p>Mick gave the other man a look. “Wh – okay, thank you, Kosh, for defending my honor, here.”</p>
<p>"Anytime, Mick."</p>
<p>The candy crab giggled, rolled her eyes, and flopped back under the desk.</p>
<p>Kosh gave him a pointed look. “Anyways. You insisted we stick to your plan, here. Are we fixing the TVs or not?”</p>
<p>He huffed. “No, not just yet, we have to go and, ugh – fuckin grab the tools again.”</p>
<p>“Did you leave them in your satchel?”</p>
<p>Mick snorted again. “Wh – my <em>satchel?”</em></p>
<p>“Would you prefer if I called it your man-purse?”</p>
<p>Mick gave him a snarky grin. “Well, aren’t <em>you </em>in a mood today.”</p>
<p>“Everybody has moods, Mick. Mine just happens to be sour.” Kosh rubbed at his eyes. “Alright. Are your tools in your <em>bag, </em>then.”</p>
<p>He scratched at his ribs. “Uhhh… shit, most of them.”</p>
<p>Kosh swatted the man’s hand away from his sides. “And where’s that?”</p>
<p>Mick thought for a second, then groaned. “…aw, shit.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Honey, we’re home!” the skinny Inkling shouted as he burst into Janko’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” grumbled Janko.</p>
<p>“Mick, that better not be you,” a weary-sounding Lawan said.</p>
<p>“Oh, you better believe it, lady,” he said. He glanced at the hammerhead shark and the lobster salaryman, who had been thumbing through tacky romance novels. “…why are <em>you </em>two here?”</p>
<p>The shark gave him an unimpressed look. “We’ve <em>been </em>here.”</p>
<p>“And Janko was just cool with it?”</p>
<p>Janko, who up until this point had been tending to the board placed up on the wall, snapped his head around. “Hey! I’ll have you know that they’re <em>very </em>polite company.”</p>
<p>“They bribed him with tea biscuits,” Wabi said, still doing sudoku.</p>
<p>The anemone gasped dramatically. “Oh, you little <em>bastard, </em>you’ve betrayed me once again.”</p>
<p>“Hm, that’s nice. Oh! I can put a seven here.” They scribbled in their little book.</p>
<p>Janko grumbled. “I’m going to deep fry you one of these days, I swear.”</p>
<p>Now it was the clownfish’s turn to gasp. “You fucker! I told you about that nightmare in confidence!”</p>
<p>The snakelocks anemone grinned wickedly as he put another pin through an old newspaper clipping about Mr. Grizz.</p>
<p>Mick, still hung up on the tea biscuits, looked offended. “You didn’t save any for us?”</p>
<p>“You took a package of them when you saved the kettle,” grumbled the lobster, not bothering to look up from his book. He flipped a page.</p>
<p>Now Mick looked distraught. “What the hell? I didn’t get any!”</p>
<p>Kosh shrugged, looking uninterested. “Hm. I can’t recall seeing them, myself. Oh well.”</p>
<p>As Mick scoffed and turned away, searching for his bag, the stout Inkling patted the little cellophane package of cookies hidden in his breast pocket and smiled to himself fondly.</p>
<p>“…why aren’t you in your suits?” said Angie, who tried to sit up for the umpteenth time in a row. Lawan pushed her back down.</p>
<p>The stout Inkling folded his hands behind his back and smiled cordially. He was not the sort of person who could smile very cordially. “Hello, Angie, you’re sounding better.”</p>
<p>“Nice job not answering my question, dipshit.”</p>
<p>“I see you haven’t lost your impressionable sense of humor, have you, Angie?”</p>
<p>“Would you – just – are you on gopher duty or not?!”</p>
<p>Kosh dropped the smile and sighed, rubbing at his brow – he’d been pinching it an awful lot today. “We made an agreement. We won’t go down there until some of the tenant's items get fixed. The water’s too high for Mick to be comfortable anyways, and we're putting a ban on the twins going down there.”</p>
<p>This, unfortunately, did not make Angie's day a little brighter. “You <em>aren’t going down there?!” </em></p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell not?!”</p>
<p>Kosh gave the lanky crab a look. “I just said why.”</p>
<p>“Where the hell’s my bag?” shouted Mick, who was now rifling through the hall closet.</p>
<p>Janko gave the two a snide grin. “What? Not going down there now that nobody’s got food left to give?”</p>
<p>Kosh gave him a dubious glance. “Are you volunteering to go down there yourself?”</p>
<p>He turned pale. “I – wh –”</p>
<p>“AGH – er, carry on with what you’re doing, we understand completely, ahaha,” Wabi quickly interrupted, talking over the stumbled protests of the anemone ("I can defend myself!").</p>
<p>“Hm, very well, then,” the short man said with a nonchalant shrug. "If you insist. Mick, try rifling through the kitchen cabinets."</p>
<p>"Right, right." He darted into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Wabi snapped back around. "What the hell? I didn't say you could <em>wreck my house!"</em></p>
<p>"In fairness," Kosh remarked lightly, "you <em>did </em>give us permission to carry on with what we were doing."</p>
<p>"Which is?"</p>
<p>"Take a moment's break while we dig through your house."</p>
<p>"Goddammit," grumbled Janko.</p>
<p>Lawan folded her arms. She’d been perched on the stool in silence until now. “Well then, Kosh. You’ll have to color me surprised. Impressed, certainly not, but very much surprised.”</p>
<p>"On what?"</p>
<p>"You hopping out on gopher duty again."</p>
<p>“My apologies, Lawan.” He leaned against the counter casually. “My hands on this, I’m afraid, have been binded.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“If I don’t help Mick with the broken technology lying around in the lobby, then he won’t help me try to dilute some of the water away from the building, and quite frankly,” he pushed up his glasses, “I have no interest in going down there alone.”</p>
<p>Angie huffed. “Dead Malley and Malley did it just fine.”</p>
<p>“They’re kids. They shouldn’t have been going down there in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Where the hell’s my backpack?” Mick shouted from the kitchen, now digging through the cabinets.</p>
<p>“The problem with them wasn’t that they went down there, it’s that they split up,” Lawan countered. “They’re perfectly safe in those suits.”</p>
<p>“Mick wears what is arguably a much safer suit than theirs and he told me himself that<em> he</em> doesn’t feel safe.”</p>
<p>The urchin looked unimpressed. “Should that tell me something?”</p>
<p>“It should tell you that they shouldn’t have split up and gone on their own, which we already agreed upon, and because Mick won’t go down there, then I can’t go down there.”</p>
<p>“Their greenhouse suits have held up for this long,” Angie muttered. “They can keep going for as long as they need.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to pardon me if we hesitate to take advice from Miss Snow-pants,” Kosh shot back.</p>
<p>“You let me do that, you’re equally complacent. Shut up.”</p>
<p>Lawan sighed and climbed off her stool. “I think I should’ve gone with my original idea of just wrapping you up in duct-taped garbage bags.”</p>
<p>“I said I wasn’t going to do that!”</p>
<p>“You might as well have,” Kosh grumbled.</p>
<p>The crab rubbed at her head with the thumbs of her claws. “Oh, my God, you all thought it was fine until I got sick. Now you’re both acting like ‘you told me so?’ Shut up, seriously.”</p>
<p>Lawan gave her a look. “We never said that –”</p>
<p>“You chewed me out for twenty minutes over something <em>you let me do in the first place.”</em></p>
<p>“It’s called accountability,” Kosh said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Angie sat up, offended. “<em>Accountability?!”</em></p>
<p>He nodded. “She didn’t expressly tell you no; therefore, she can act like she was in the right. She didn’t hold you accountable for before so that she could do it later. It excuses her of accountability.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you can fuck off, Kosh, that’s not what I was going to say and you knew it,” Lawan snapped.</p>
<p>“I like how in saying that you <em>also </em>excuse <em>yourself </em>of any blame,” Angie pointed out with a frown.</p>
<p>Kosh smiled cordially. “Guilty as charged.”</p>
<p>The urchin slapped a hand to her forehead. “Oh, my God, you two. Angie, I snapped at you about that because you <em>hid it from me. </em>It has <em>nothing to do </em>with the fact that I let you go down there in snow-pants, it has to do with the fact that <em>you got exposed to the water, </em>and then<em> didn't tell me immediately. </em>That is <em>not supposed to be something you hide from an adult!”</em></p>
<p>“I – yeah, well…” The crab folded her arms and pouted. “…only for an hour or two.”</p>
<p>“That is something you’re supposed to <em>immediately tell me about, </em>that’s – oh, my God, I’m getting angry about it all over again, now!” She rubbed at her temples with the bottom end of her palms and groaned very loudly.</p>
<p>“...er, perhaps you need to take an actual break, yourself,” Kosh recommended.</p>
<p>She laughed weakly. “I haven’t taken an 'actual break' in <em>years. </em>I’m not about to take one right <em>now.”</em></p>
<p>He blinked. “That’s... incredibly concerning.”</p>
<p>“I <em>really don’t care.”</em></p>
<p>“Why do <em>I </em>have to be the one who has to take a nap on the couch?” Angie complained loudly. “Why not <em>her?”</em></p>
<p>“What <em>you </em>need is to <em>rest, </em>so you can <em>get over your fever.”</em></p>
<p>Kosh shrugged. “In all seriousness, Lawan, you do look like you need to take a nap.”</p>
<p>The unimpressed look she gave him only made the gigantic circles underneath her eyes more obvious. “And where, exactly, would I do that?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you dating the big crab?” asked Janko. “Just go take a nap with her or something. That’s what couples do, right?”</p>
<p>Lawan growled at him. “We <em>aren’t speaking</em> at the moment.”</p>
<p>He paled again. “Oh, gosh, sorry.”</p>
<p>Angie gave him a confused look. “Dude, I thought you knew that.”</p>
<p>“No? I know like nothing about relationships, how am I supposed to tell if someone’s having a bad time in one, or - or something?”</p>
<p>The crab snorted. “You never had a girlfriend, huh? Shocker.”</p>
<p>He gave her a very genuinely confused look. “Why the fuck would I want to date somebody? People are gross. Besides,” he turned to his board with a proud grin, “I have more important things to do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, like you haven’t looked at someone and thought you wanted to give ‘em muchas smoochas,” Mick said off-handedly as he burst into the living room, looking around the couch.</p>
<p>“I –” He paused for a second, putting a hand to his chin. “…actually, hang on. I don’t think I have.”</p>
<p>“He really hasn’t,” Wabi said, rolling their eyes. “He has zero interest in dating anybody. It’s <em>completely </em>destroyed my chance at a love life, by the way. Not that any of you care.”</p>
<p>“What about that shrimp you were texting yesterday?” Janko asked innocently.</p>
<p>The clownfish went from orange to red at the drop of a hat. “CHALLAH DOESN’T COUNT. SHUT UP.”</p>
<p>He grinned and turned back to his board.</p>
<p>Kosh politely took the stool from Lawan and put it back by the kitchen counter. “In all seriousness, Lawan, you should try to take a nap.”</p>
<p>She pinched her brow. “Again. Where.”</p>
<p>“I have it on good word that the spot underneath the help desk is very comfortable, if you don’t mind the noise. Apparently people like to argue next to it.”</p>
<p>“Hardy har har.” She stared into her coffee mug. Empty. Dammit.</p>
<p>“Where the <em>fuck </em>is my backpack?!” Mick shouted.</p>
<p>Lawan rubbed her eyes. “Ask the twins, maybe they have it.”</p>
<p>Kosh adjusted his tie. “Where are they, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Running around fixing clogged drains, I think.”</p>
<p>They stopped and stared blankly at the urchin.</p>
<p>Eventually, she sort of just… shrugged, awkwardly. “What? That’s what they’re doing.”</p>
<p>Mick squinted. “Okay but like <em>why.”</em></p>
<p>“That’s just – that’s what they’re doing. They, um, they looked at the list – on the kitchen counter, by the way,” she told Mick, who darted over to grab it, “and said, ‘okay, let’s start with the pipes.’”</p>
<p>“Is that actually a major problem?” said Kosh, looking a little confused.</p>
<p>Lawan blinked. “Are you serious? The flood pushed all sorts of things back up into the pipes. Weird shit’s been coming out of the drains all day.”</p>
<p>“Actual shit, too,” piped up Angie.</p>
<p>Lawan gave the crab a death glare. “Thank you, Angara, for that lovely addition to this conversation.”</p>
<p>Mick leaned over the kitchen counter, grinning like a loon. “Your name is <em>Angara?” </em></p>
<p>‘Angara’ looked mortified. “Lawan! I <em>told </em>you not to <em>call me that!”</em></p>
<p>“That’s an interesting name,” Kosh said lightly. “What does it mean?”</p>
<p>The teenage crab scowled and pouted. “It means ‘shut your fat mouth’ in crab-ish.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “…alright, that’s not a real language.”</p>
<p>“Well, it is now. ‘Angara.’ See? I’m telling you to shut up now, in my language that is totally real.”</p>
<p>“I was unaware that today was ‘kick and scream like a child day,’ thank you all for reminding me,” Lawan grumbled as she moseyed over to the kitchen. She checked the coffee pot. Empty. Dammit.</p>
<p>“We were gonna fix the tech lying around if that was alright,” Mick said. “You’re sure that they have my bag?”</p>
<p>“Odds are Malley’s carrying it around,” Lawan informed him.</p>
<p>“Or Dead Malley stuffed it in her backpack,” Angie said, very loudly and on purpose.</p>
<p>“She’s not a kleptomaniac, Angara,” Kosh corrected her. “And besides, she’s not going to randomly take Mick’s bag and put it in her own. She’d view that as a ‘waste of a bag that is for using,’ or something along those lines.”</p>
<p>“I <em>said </em>don’t <em>call me that name!”</em></p>
<p>“I’m not calling you anything, I’m just telling you to – how did you put it? – ‘shut your fat mouth’ in the totally real language of crab-ish.”</p>
<p>“I can see you’ve been a wonderful influence on him,” Lawan muttered to Mick.</p>
<p>He snorted and rolled his eyes. “How is it <em>my </em>fault if the man loves bullying children?”</p>
<p>“I HEARD THAT,” the crab shouted, “and ALSO, I am SIXTEEN.”</p>
<p>Mick gave her a particularly evil smirk. “Yeah. ‘Bullying children.’ I know what I said.”</p>
<p>Kosh gave him a glare. “I don’t bully children.”</p>
<p>It was Lawan’s turn to give him a dubious look. “Oh, <em>really.”</em></p>
<p>He put his hands together, cordially. “Yes. I simply correct them when they’re wrong, which is often.”</p>
<p>“Statements like that just make me want to bully <em>you.”</em></p>
<p>"You could not sound any more like a pompous dick if you tried," Angie laughed.</p>
<p>“Ooh, look at me, I’m so <em>cool,</em> I bully children,” Janko cooed sarcastically. Wabi started to crack up.</p>
<p>“Shut your fat fucking mouth,” the stout man said cordially.</p>
<p>Lawan, unable to stop herself, broke out into genuine laughter for the first time in what felt like ages.</p>
<p>“Y’know, I heard that translates to ‘Angara’ in crab-ish,” Mick remarked off-handedly.</p>
<p>“If any of you fuckers start making that into a thing, I’m going to end you,” the crab said, burying her face in her claws.</p>
<p>“Fucking <em>hell,</em> guys,” the urchin wheezed, wiping a tear out of her eye.</p>
<p>“I think I liked these sorts of conversations when we picked on somebody else, frankly,” Kosh grumbled, although he was fighting off a smile too.</p>
<p>“Oh, big baby can’t handle cyberbullying in the IRL, huh?” Mick shot back.</p>
<p>“I’m going to shove you into a goddamn locker once this is over.”</p>
<p>“It’s what he deserves,” Janko and Wabi chorused, nodding emphatically.</p>
<p>Mick gasped, mock-offended. “How <em>dare </em>you.”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes fondly. “Alright, settle down, settle down. I still got a question or two.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Kosh said.</p>
<p>“Where have you two been all this time? If it was the lobby, I’d probably have heard about it by now.”</p>
<p>The two men froze.</p>
<p>“Ah,” remarked Kosh, intelligently.</p>
<p>Mick scratched the back of his head. “Well.”</p>
<p>“It’s a strange story, to be certain.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, definitely.”</p>
<p>“Has its, ah, its winding parts, and all.”</p>
<p>“Very winding. Funny story, really.”</p>
<p>“Er, yes, it’s also quite funny.”</p>
<p>Lawan leveled them both with a death glare. “Just fucking tell me what it was.”</p>
<p>“Did you fuck?” Angie interrupted.</p>
<p>Kosh pinched his brow. “Why does that have to be the first question you ask?”</p>
<p>Janko’s head snapped around as quick as a bullet. “Holy shit, <em>did you?”</em></p>
<p>“You wish, gayboy,” Mick responded intelligently.</p>
<p>“Bet you do too,” Wabi mumbled.</p>
<p>“Care to <em>repeat </em>that?” Kosh said.</p>
<p>Lawan slapped a hand to her forehead. “Can you please just fucking <em>focus?”</em></p>
<p>“We ran into Donnie,” Mick said.</p>
<p>The room went still.</p>
<p>Lawan’s face was a steely neutral. She took in a deep breath, then let it out through her nose. “…alright. Care to explain to me <em>why?”</em></p>
<p>“We were arguing in front of your apartment,” Kosh said with a shrug. “She overheard us.”</p>
<p>“We gave her an hour’s notice to come down here and actually talk to you,” Mick finished.</p>
<p>She stared at them. “…did she agree to it?”</p>
<p>The skinny man nodded. “Yeah. We chewed her out a bit, but yeah.”</p>
<p>“The phrase ‘we argued’ would have been perhaps more accurate,” Kosh corrected, scowling.</p>
<p>Mick shrugged. “Fair enough. But yeah, she’s coming downstairs.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked.</p>
<p>Then, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly let it out, and some weird sort of tension seemed to build around her shoulders as she did.</p>
<p>“If I can, ah, recommend something,” Kosh said, to try and fill the empty space in the conversation, “I really do believe you should take a nap, perhaps even as soon as you possibly can.”</p>
<p>“…no, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Please take a nap,” Angie pleaded from the couch.</p>
<p>“You can set a timer and everything,” Mick offered.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do that.”</p>
<p>“You’d be much more helpful well-rested than anything else,” Kosh argued again.</p>
<p>“…where would I even rest?”</p>
<p>Mick shrugged. “We can ask around for a sleeping bag. Maybe some pillows and blankets.”</p>
<p>“I could move off the couch,” Angie offered.</p>
<p>“You better fucking not,” Lawan snapped, rubbing at her eyes.</p>
<p>The lanky crab groaned dramatically, then sneezed in the middle of their groan, which kind of took away from the entire ‘dramatic groan’ thing she had going on.</p>
<p>Lawan folded her arms. “I still have things that I need to do.”</p>
<p>“Nothing so urgent you can’t rest first,” Kosh gently chastised.</p>
<p>“I’d argue they are. Besides the plumbing and the tech, I still wanted to get in contact with the fourth floor -”</p>
<p>“Actually,” interrupted Angie again, “I’d wanted to say this for like a while now, but, uh…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well, after I left our house – can – can you just fucking come into the living room? I can’t see you from in the damn kitchen, I’m facing the wrong way on the couch here!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Kosh mumbled as they shuffled over to the living room.</p>
<p>“You are the most awkward fucking people I’ve ever met,” Wabi muttered.</p>
<p>“Shut your fat mouth,” Angie responded cordially. “Anyways. Thank you. And also, I talked to somebody on the fourth floor.”</p>
<p>Lawan’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Who?”</p>
<p>“The groundskeeper, actually.”</p>
<p>“…why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Kosh mumbled.</p>
<p>“I was really busy being doted over for my horrific illness,” she snarked back.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Lawan asked, wide-eyed. “Will he help us?”</p>
<p>“Well, no.”</p>
<p>The urchin’s face fell entirely.</p>
<p>“Well, actually,” Angie continued, “…sort of. He can’t let people up onto the fourth floor –”</p>
<p>“Why the hell not?”</p>
<p>“He’ll lose his job. Also he said he didn’t know any of us and therefore couldn’t trust us.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Kosh reasoned.</p>
<p>Lawan slapped a palm to her head. “Kosh, we <em>need to get to the roof, </em>in case you forgot. The only staircase leading that high is <em>on the fourth floor.”</em></p>
<p>He raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying he’s being reasonable. I wouldn’t want to lose my job either.”</p>
<p>“I feel like you kind of already have, dude,” Mick mumbled.</p>
<p>He gave the skinny man a death glare. “We are <em>not talking about that right now.”</em></p>
<p>The room stared at him awkwardly.</p>
<p>“…right. Anyways,” Angie continued, “he agreed that he might be able to move the trash to the roof, provided that the landlord agrees with him. The plan is that we leave some of the trash on the fourth-floor landing, just outside the gates, and he’ll ask for permission to grab it so that he can keep the fourth floor clean. If he gets it, he’ll move it to the roof; if he doesn’t, we just keep dumping stuff on the fourth-floor landing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how the latter option is fair to him,” Kosh grumbled.</p>
<p>Angie shrugged. “If it’s not within his jurisdiction of cleaning, then I don’t think he’ll care.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked, thinking for a moment. “…that’s… that’s workable. That’s actually very workable.” She stared at the skinny crab. “How the hell did you pull that off?”</p>
<p>She grinned. “Just kept him company, is all.”</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s fucking huge. That’s <em>great, </em>holy shit.” Lawan’s shoulders sagged in relief, and she gave the girl a very grateful smile. “Well fucking done, Angie, that just saved me several hours of listening to other people complain. Good God.”</p>
<p>Her grin only got bigger. “You’re very welcome. I expect monetary compensation in full for my services.”</p>
<p>Lawan immediately lost the smile. “Oh, goddammit.”</p>
<p>“She fucking learned that from you, didn’t she,” Mick muttered with a grin to the shorter Inkling.</p>
<p>Now it was Kosh’s turn to grin with pride. “Guilty as charged.”</p>
<p>“Well! Anyways,” Lawan said, clapping her hands together and going back to the kitchen to grab the list, “I still have work to be done.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Mick asked. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s see. According to this, I…uh. I… have to help with replacing shower filters.”</p>
<p>They stared at her blankly.</p>
<p>Kosh fake-coughed into his fist. “…in how many apartments?”</p>
<p>“…er, two.”</p>
<p>Silence. The two Inklings gave her a very unimpressed look.</p>
<p>Lawan stared into the list and thought very deeply to herself what it was that she actually, genuinely, <em>truly </em>wanted from this experience. She thought about the night prior, how she tossed and turned, how she went to bed in stunned silence after the door slammed on her – not a single word spoken between the two. How stressful the day before was. How badly she’d dug herself into a pit here when all she had <em>originally </em>wanted to do was just turn on the heat again, so she could go back to sleep in the <em>first place.</em></p>
<p>She thought very long, and very hard, about what she wanted to do right now.</p>
<p>She decided that replacing shower filters was not it.</p>
<p>She let the list drop down back onto the counter. “You know what? Fuck it. I’m taking a damned nap.”</p>
<p>“Thank you kindly,” Kosh said, and he and Mick bowed down to their waists.</p>
<p>Janko rolled his eyes. “Great. Another person gets to sleep in my house without my permission.”</p>
<p>“If we’re gonna run a bed and breakfast here we might as well try to charge them,” Wabi said.</p>
<p>Kosh fished the tea biscuits out of his breast pocket and wiggled the little packagein the air a little. “Will this suffice?”</p>
<p>Mick gasped. “Oh, you <em>motherfucker.” </em>He swiped for the biscuits.</p>
<p>Kosh ducked, tossed the biscuits to Janko, and darted out of the apartment with Mick hot on his tail, spewing insults through laughter.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t run in the goddamn halls!” Lawan shouted after them. She immediately ran down the aforementioned goddamned halls, trying to catch them.</p>
<p>“…guess they’re both slick bastards,” the sea anemone said with a shrug, then ripped open the package.</p>
<p>“Slick, my ass,” Wabi snarked. He held up a cookie for them; they bit into it.</p>
<p>“We were totally right from the start, though,” Janko remarked smugly. “They’re definitely in love.”</p>
<p>Angie rolled her eyes. “God, isn’t it obvious? They’re like an old married couple, just way more hyper.” She paused. “…also, toss me a biscuit, wouldja? I’m starving.”</p>
<p>In the corner, the lobster salaryman, never having left the apartment, leaned over to the hammerhead shark and whispered, “am I hearing things, or did that guy actually say ‘muchas smoochas’ earlier?”</p>
<p>“Just drink yer tea, bud,” the shark gruffly muttered. “No sense in tryin’ to ‘get’ these people. Th’ clownfish said it best: they’re all damned nuts.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took nearly (if not) four thousand words just to get lawan to sleep. this is called good writing and is definitely not padding and stalling for time while i figure out what the hell to do next</p>
<p>also! through tumblr DMs, you asked, and so i delivered: really shoddy (but official!) doodles of the cast. check it out! for more information, check out the tumblr post here: </p>
<p>https://redeyedsheepskull.tumblr.com/post/648484956232941568/sketch-art-of-some-of-the-main-characters-of-my</p>
<p>as always, like, comment, and subscribe, and make sure you ring the little bell for those sweet sweet notifications, and i'll see you all next time on "amnesia: the dark descent"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. day 2 - 19" philips mangavox TV/VCR combo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life continues. The news makes an important announcement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now: worldbuilding.</p><p>i don't remember if i promised anything specific last chapter and i don't care. i want my smexy worldbuilding.</p><p>content warnings: vomiting, mention of dead bodies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s an important question:</p><p>Where’s the evac for the left side?</p><p>It’s been on everybody’s mind at some point. That’s where a lot of concern lies for the people who are still trapped in their buildings. There’s gotta be evacuation at some point, they keep telling themselves, there’s gotta be an evac at some point.</p><p>It’s morally questionable for the city to have taken as little action as they have on the left side as it is, because even if the left side of the dam is mostly a collection of apartment buildings, many of them are low-rises. The large amount of displaced tenants as a result has only gotten higher and higher.</p><p>Here’s what the city ordinance <em>has </em>done:</p><p>In order to best alleviate the level of pressure and flooding, most of the water has been diverted and covers a space roughly eighteen blocks wide. This has been achieved through a series of story-high ‘blockers,’ or temporary structures made mostly out of thick waterproof rubber and plastic, that have been put in place by city officials. As this neighborhood of Inkopolis is very tightly packed, that means that there’s thousands of people currently living, as many news sources delicately put it, “above water.”</p><p>The right side, although still flooded, has been the focus of most draining efforts. Along the sides of the concrete spillways are emergency trenches, roughly the sizes of small canals, meant for overflow; these were quickly overrun once the flood began, and now efforts have been made to unseal emergency pipes, many of which were clogged with an overflow of garbage. As of this moment on the second day, the right side has seen at least four of these completely unclogged, which as many working in the area have put it, has “helped massively in saving this side of Inkopolis Second Dam.”</p><p>The left has seen none.</p><p>Informally referred to by city cartographers as just “2DL,” this section of the city has in fact seen worse flooding as the day continues. One of the biggest reasons for this? In a cruel fit of irony, the southern ports are surrounded by flood-walls and flood-gates for this exact reason: to prevent the residential areas from being overwhelmed in case of impending tsunamis or serious flooding. That means, because the gates were closed almost immediately after Turbine 1 failed, the water has been mostly trapped inside the neighborhoods.</p><p>According to the architects, these were made with the intention of stopping water, but designed with intent of this water coming from the <em>sea, </em>not the <em>dam.</em></p><p>Whoops.</p><p>Here’s why they can’t do more:</p><p>In theory, the best way of getting in via the water itself is through a small series of canals that stretch around the bayside area, to help with shipping – many of the southern ports rely on smaller boats for transport back and forth as a much cheaper and faster alternative of getting factory products to the docks. It’s believed that some small ships are actually able to travel through the 2DL district.</p><p>But these get blocked off by the flood-walls and flood-gates that are holding all that water, which are elevated such that if one didn’t go in through the driver-side doors, then nobody could.</p><p>So how do the ships get into the canals, then?</p><p>Modern technology has resulted in something fascinating and new – ship elevators. Big gigantic basins full of water that can lift up towards the canals themselves, capable of carrying at least three tugboats at a time.</p><p>They were invented in order to alleviate traffic within the canals, to prevent too many ships from clogging the pathways – a single boating accident has the potential to shut down transport and trade for hours. It saves on trucks having to travel up and down the narrow canal streets, so the speed of transport can climb up. Of course, it can also slow traffic right the fuck <em>down </em>on busy days, but the people who run the damned things make a pretty penny, so… well, nothing that can be done. Still. In theory, it's the best option of getting into the neighborhood.</p><p>But getting a boat into the canal also requires a lot of legal paperwork. Boats have to be registered with the canal system. And none of the companies on the docks, perhaps in fear that repeated use of the elevators will result in water flooding the ports, are willing to cough up a couple of ships.</p><p>This has slowed the evacuation process down to a trickle. No pun intended. To make this abundantly clear: in order to get a single ship in – let’s say it’s a mid-sized tugboat, and that you are its captain – into the canals, just on a normal day:</p><p>You need a permit, legal paperwork saying the ship belongs to you, (or paperwork from the company the ship belongs to AND paperwork from the other company that is currently leasing your ship, OR paperwork from the other company which your ship is currently being subcontracted by), and forms that state reason for traveling through the canal. Then, once all of that gets processed, you need to have the proper markings adorned and painted on the hood of your ship so that it can be properly scanned into the system once you use the elevator. Then, you need to wait patiently for the elevator to lift you up into the canals (or down out of them), then you need to sign a couple of different forms just for the sake of keeping all the ships moving in and out in a nice order.</p><p>Since all of the ships that are normally active within these southern ports have been either moved to another port or placed permanently in storage (look up a boat garage some time if you haven’t, you’ll see what I mean), all of this would have to be obtained right there and then just to get a single ship through PLUS additional signed permission by the local governments AND the sponsorship of a local charity or peacekeeping organization, which not only requires <em>much </em>more paperwork and a <em>lot </em>of power, but also will require, at minimum: two press conferences, one public signing, the unanimous permission of the local, district, and city councils (all three!), and at least two weeks of notice for most of the forms to be even processed. Work days only.</p><p>You may be starting to see why getting a boat into the water here is a little difficult.</p><p>So, the other option – which requires much less (but still a fucking fat ton of) paperwork – is through helicopter. By being flown out. And that requires the military’s permission, and right now they’re currently stuck mitigating survivors on the right side of the spillway. In the case of helicopters being flown by local hospitals, almost all of those have been flying over, again, to the right side of the dam.</p><p>That begs another question: how the hell has there even been a spawn point open for any Inklings on either side?</p><p>Well, there are two major highways that are elevated to the point where they can go not above, but <em>through </em>the actual spillways themselves, elevated several thousand feet into the air, protected by thick concrete and bulletproof glass tunnels. The northernmost highway, a four-lane behemoth, had to be shut down after the heavy water flow <em>cracked the bulletproof glass. </em>It’s been blocked off for a huge stretch of the road itself, and traffic has been diverted to the southernmost highway, which has six lanes – all overpouring with cars and trucks now that the north highway is blocked off. It’s on the north highway where temporary refugee camps have been set up, with respawn points being set up nearby.</p><p>Inklings unlucky enough to have been splatted by the water, but lucky enough to have drowned after the spawn point was set up, are stuck in tents, sick and heaving, watching over their flooded homes while wrapped up in blankets, sniveling and crying. No helicopter has come for them. No ambulance has driven over to fetch them. They are stuck on top of a highway several stories above the ground, and have no way of getting down.</p><p>There is still no exact official death count.</p><p>There won’t be for a very long time.</p><p>So. One final question.</p><p>What about the subways?</p><p>Well, gosh. Commerce always takes precedence over anything else, you know. People still have jobs to get to, don’t they?</p><p>The subway trains do not stop underneath Barclay or anywhere else in this neighborhood, as all of those exits have been blocked off. Any staircase leading up to the water, via teams working in waterproof suits, have been shut off and drained. Their first operational stop comes out at the water-free southern ports.</p><p>The teal line has been operational and moving smoothly for approximately four hours as of right now.</p><p>Businessmen check their watches and sigh, silently thankful that they don’t have to share a ride with the lower-class folk in their greasy work-clothes and overalls - can't afford to get fish guts on their nice clothes. Right above them, those same working class seafolk vomit into buckets.</p><p>They then toss the contents of those buckets out of their windows. The vomit gets swept down towards the overworked drains by the floodgates and walls, stuck with the muck and the gunk and all of the cars that have been pushed to the sea.</p><p>In one of those cars, a mid-sized sedan, floats the corpse of a betta fish.</p><p>In the subway train, a businessman sneezed, then dabbed at his nose with a handkerchief. He was late to work.</p><p>-</p><p>Then, while Mick and Kosh were convincing Lawan, the irritable de facto leader of 557 Barclay, to take a nap in a few borrowed blankets:</p><p>A damselfish in the lobby finished drying out the sockets to their TV, plugged it into the wall, and turned on the news. Disinterested, some of the people who were staying there turned and started to watch it. Some read books; some played on phones; some knitted.</p><p>Naturally, the news was all about the flood.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” groaned the candy crab, “turn that shit off.”</p><p>“I’m trying to watch it,” grumbled the damselfish.</p><p>“At least turn it down,” the moray eel offered.</p><p>The damselfish huffed and pressed a button on the side. “…well, now I can’t hear the damn thing.”</p><p>“Just put on subtitles, then!” snapped the candy crab.</p><p>“The closed captions are always too slow.”</p><p>“I don’t care, some of us are trying to sleep!”</p><p>“You’ve been sleeping all day,” grumbled a snarky archerfish.</p><p>“I’m nocturnal, piss off.”</p><p>“What the hell’s happening out there?” shouted the cutthroat eel with hoop earrings. She was still waiting in the laundry room behind the staircase, chatting with the washboard goby.</p><p>“She’s fixed the TV,” the short-tempered black crab informed her.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” said the goby, standing up, “is <em>Power Rangers </em>on?” He bumbled over to the lobby, the cutthroat eel on his tail.</p><p>“Turn on the CC,” the dogfish started chorusing.</p><p>The candy crab groaned again. “Turn the volume down, I said!”</p><p>“I can’t hear it,” said the man o’ war, “turn it up.” He grinned to himself behind his newspaper.</p><p>“You aren’t even watching it,” pointed out a scabbardfish.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on,” grumbled the damselfish. She turned the volume back up.</p><p>“Turn it back down!” snapped a moray eel.</p><p>The TV blared. “ – reports saying that evacuation efforts have stepped up towards the left –”</p><p>Immediately, the entire room snapped around to watch the TV. The nervous, pimply urchin started to panic. “Shit! Turn it up! Turn it up!”</p><p>“Language!” snapped the jellyfish mother.</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>Everybody got up and gathered around the TV. “Move, I can’t see,” grumbled the candy crab.</p><p>“Oh, <em>now </em>you want to watch it,” grumbled the damselfish.</p><p>Half the room loudly <em>shushed </em>her.</p><p>The woman on the TV continued to talk. “– talks of coming by in cargo helicopters in a suprising move as granted by the local military. However, these talks are still heavily in contention, and seem to have been initiated by a currently unnamed captain of the local coast guard. It’s believed that –”</p><p>“Holy shit,” mumbled a dogfish. He was promptly shushed, and the other dogfish swatted at him.</p><p>“– doesn’t yet have the proper clearance. However, this is the first report we’ve seen that has been addressing people living on the western side of the Inkopolis Second Dam spillway, and now that public attention has been redirected by a high-ranking government official –”</p><p>The grumpy sea bass snorted.</p><p>“– it’s hoped that local officials will soon be redirecting their efforts into evacuating many of the citizens who have been displaced on the left side. However, it is unclear if –”</p><p>“Oh, my gosh,” said the peppy purple urchin, stars in his eyes, “we’re <em>saved.”</em></p><p>The cutthroat eel elbowed him. “Shut up! She’s still talking!”</p><p>“ – proper clearance to do so. It is believed that any possible plan will, however, involve the use of cargo helicopters, which will first evacuate any sick or senior citizens in the area, then move on to other inhabitants, as the current debacle by the canals appears to have gotten more strenuous. According to official news footage…”</p><p>The camera did a flash cut over to the canal elevators and floodgates, now filled with ships. Big ships.</p><p>“…in an act of protest, local fishing companies have blockaded any potential entrances to the floodgates themselves. They believe that letting water flow out of the area could potentially result in the loss of the docks themselves - ”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me,” grumbled the cutthroat eel. The room shushed her.</p><p>“ – local spokeperson claiming to represent several different canneries, in an official statement said, quote, ‘we cannot reasonably allow for the water to be released into the docks, as that would not only cause additional flooding and structural damages, but would prevent the local economy from starting anew once this whole debacle is over.’ More information and Inkopolis Standard will come back after these brief messages –”</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” grumbled the candy crab, “turn it off.”</p><p>The damselfish glared at her, but obliged.</p><p>The lobby was silent for a handful of seconds.</p><p>“…I can’t believe it,” mumbled the jellyfish mother.</p><p>The nautilus mother leaned over to a few of her kids. “Go tell the others.” They nodded and ran down the hall.</p><p>The anxious urchin started laughing. “I can’t believe it! We’re actually saved!”</p><p>“Holy shit!” A few people started to laugh. The dogfish high-fived each other.</p><p>The candy crab leaned back under the table. “…huh.”</p><p>“What about our stuff?” asked the red snapper child.</p><p>“Who cares? We’ll be able to leave!”</p><p>Somebody else piped up. “We can at the very least get treatment for the people who’re sick.”</p><p>“Yeah, like that Inkling kid!”</p><p>And just like that, the room was alight with happy chatter.</p><p>“Shit, someone go tell the nurse –”</p><p>“I can’t actually believe it –”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll actually let us sleep on real beds again? I wonder if –”</p><p>“Fresh food, fresh drinks, fresh <em>air –”</em></p><p>“God, I can’t <em>wait </em>to get the hell out of this place –”</p><p>“Hey, wait, turn the TV back on, let’s see if there’s more –”</p><p>And then, a man stood up.</p><p>He was a sea slug, a <em>Melibe viridis, </em>a man who’d been silent this entire time, dressed in the outfit of a mechanic, grease on his tan jumpsuit.</p><p>He stood up, took off his cap, cleared his throat, and said, very clearly:</p><p>“I’m not leaving.”</p><p>…</p><p>The moray eel looked at him in shock. “…what?”</p><p>“I can’t leave.” He shrugged. “Sorry.”</p><p>“…the fuck do you mean, you can’t leave?”</p><p>“Half my shit’s still down there.”</p><p>“Okay, but that’s not – that’s not a good reason. Listen, you’re not getting what I’m saying, here. Look outside.” The moray eel gestured towards the window. “Look out the goddamn window. You mean to tell me that you see all of THAT… and you don’t want to get the hell outta this place?”</p><p>“No, I do.”</p><p>The room was silent again.</p><p>“…then we can just leave, all we have to do is wait for –”</p><p>He shrugged again. “I can’t.”</p><p>A scabbardfish slapped a palm to his forehead. “Why are you – listen. I cannot stress this enough. We need to get everybody to the roof and get ready for it. This <em>could actually happen.</em>”</p><p>The sea slug shrugged again. “I’m not gonna go.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why the hell not?!”</em>
</p><p>He opened his mouth, then shut it, then just… sighed. “I dunno how I can explain this to you.”</p><p>The moray eel slapped a palm to his head. “Would you just –”</p><p>Then, suddenly: “Can you – can you try?”</p><p>Everybody turned in shock to the son of the jellyfish mother, who blushed and looked around awkwardly.</p><p>Then, his sister stood up, too, frowning. She folded her arms.</p><p>“Well? <em>Can</em> ya?”</p><p>…</p><p>The sea slug stared at her for a moment. He blinked once.</p><p>Then, he shrugged. “Well, alright. Er… I lied, I guess. I just don’t wanna leave.”</p><p>Immediately, a few different people spoke up all at once.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Why the hell would you not want to leave –”</p><p>“Dude, what are you even <em>saying </em>right now –”</p><p>The <em>Melibe viridis </em>frowned and clenched his hat tighter. “Most of my things are down there. It’s my house.”</p><p>“Well, I – I –” The anxious urchin’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he struggled to find the words. “Well, I mean, I mean – <em>yeah, </em>but it’s –”</p><p>“No. I’m not gonna leave.” He folded his arms. “I just can’t leave my home behind like this. I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Y-you do realize,” the telescope fish said, astounded, “that – that even though this, this <em>is </em>our homes, they aren’t… well, they simply aren’t going to <em>disappear.”</em></p><p>“How can I be sure?”</p><p>“Well, I…” The bookish man glanced around. “Well, it’s – it’s simply not – well, once this is all <em>over, </em>I – I don’t, I don’t believe they’ll simply kick us out, but…” He blinked rapidly, suddenly looking stunned, then leaned back, wide-eyed, staring at nothing.</p><p>“…you don’t think they’ll…” the candy crab mumbled.</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>“…they already evicted a lot of ya’s,” the man-o’-war grumbled.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be temporary,” offered the purple urchin, smiling uncomfortably.</p><p>The grumpy old bass fish snorted. “You really believe that shit?”</p><p>He hesitated, then looked down, feeling ashamed. “…I wish I did.”</p><p>People glanced around awkwardly.</p><p>Eventually, the scabbardfish scoffed. “Well, we can’t live here, obviously. We got evicted, didn’t we?”</p><p>The pimply, anxious urchin scratched his arm. “I mean, we… we aren’t really in our apartments now, are we?”</p><p>“We can’t be anywhere <em>in the building. </em>It’s <em>trespassing.”</em></p><p>The nautilus mother folded her arms. “It’s our property. How’re we trespassing? We signed leases an’ everything.”</p><p>The scabbardfish frowned at her. “Those leases are <em>void!”</em></p><p>She snorted. “Oh, please, like that’ll hold a lick of shit in court.”</p><p>The jellyfish mother stared at her. ”Language!”</p><p>“We <em>legally can’t be here, </em>guys,” said the moray eel, losing steam.</p><p>“Whoop-de-fuckin’-do,” snarked the cutthroat eel with hoop earrings.</p><p>“What the hell does <em>that </em>mean?!”</p><p>“It’s my house. They <em>illegally </em>kicked me out of it. I’m not budgin’.” She folded her arms. “I’m with slug-boy. You wanna leave, you can leave.”</p><p>The goby shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “S’pose I am, too. I kinda want my stuff back.”</p><p>The cutthroat eel smiled at him. Her sister squinted at the two of them.</p><p>“Some of us have <em>kids,” </em>the red snapper mother snapped, true to the form of her species. “Some of us don’t have a <em>choice.”</em></p><p>The eel turned back around with a glare. “Again: they wanna fuckin’ <em>leave,</em> they can <em>leave. </em>Aight? I’m not movin’.”</p><p>“I’m not goin’ anywhere without my kids,” said the nautilus.</p><p>“See?” The red snapper gestured at her. “Staying here is <em>suicide!”</em></p><p>The nautilus gave her a disbelieving look. “Lady, I ain’t goin’ <em>anywhere.”</em></p><p>“Are you people serious?” asked an astounded candy crab. “We should get the hell outta here once we get the chance!”</p><p>A dogfish gave her the side-eye. “You sayin’ you just wanna ditch all your stuff?”</p><p>“I don’t have much stuff to ditch,” she grumbled.</p><p>The man-o’-war snorted. “Well! You know where to find me.” He opened up his newspaper again.</p><p>The dogfish broke out into a raucous argument about whose stuff they were going to take with them.</p><p>“Well, we can’t just <em>not leave</em> once this happens,” the bass pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, says you,” someone in the crowd mumbled.</p><p>“Who said that?!”</p><p>At that moment, Mick and Kosh stepped into the lobby, and everybody turned to stare at them.</p><p>Mick glanced around awkwardly. “…what? Do I got somethin’ in my teeth, or what?”</p><p>The purple urchin walked over to them, a giddy smile on his face. “Did you hear the good news?”</p><p>The two men gave him weird looks.</p><p>Kosh fake-coughed into his fist and looked away. “…er, thanks, but we aren’t interested on joining a church.”</p><p>The moray eel gave him a weird look. “What? No, he means the <em>actual news.”</em></p><p>Mick groaned. “Look, we’ve been fucked around today enough, alright? What the fuck are you people talking about? Spit it out.”</p><p>“They’re talking about evacuating the left side,” the jellyfish mother said with a sigh, giving up – looked like <em>everybody </em>was going to be swearing up a storm today.</p><p>“Oh!” the two Inklings chorused.</p><p>There was a pause. The two men looked at each other.</p><p>“…oh,” they chorused again.</p><p>The candy crab glared. “What?”</p><p>“I mean, like…” Mick scratched at his neck awkwardly. “Like, we still got shit to do, n’ all.”</p><p>“We just got our tools,” Kosh said, holding up Mick’s bag. “We still have to fix some old tech.”</p><p>The telescope fish ogled them, confused. “…neither of you worried about this?”</p><p>The skinny Inkling sighed. “Uhhh… listen. Again. We’re from across the street, and all. All <em>our </em>stuff is over there.”</p><p>“And we still have a job to do,” Kosh finished, gesturing at the pile of junk in the corner. “We’ll worry about that when it comes.”</p><p>The damselfish glanced around awkwardly. “So… what? We just wait here, then?”</p><p>“Well… are they doing it now?”</p><p>A few people shook their heads ‘no.’</p><p>“Then there’s nothing we can do about it.” The stout Inkling clapped his hands together. “Apologies if that seems rather anti-climatic to you. But all we can do is sit and wait.”</p><p>Mick scratched at his ribs. “What’s all the arguing about, anyways?”</p><p>The sea slug stood up again. “Even once it comes, I don’t plan on leavin’. That’s all.”</p><p>The two men gawked at him for a moment, then seemed to reconsider.</p><p>“…well…” Kosh put his hands on his hips and sighed. “I suppose that the building’s tall enough.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll get much <em>higher, </em>anyways,” Mick said with a shrug. “You could probably make it work. Wait here till the water’s all drained out.”</p><p>The scabbardfish huffed. “We got <em>evicted, </em>remember?”</p><p>Kosh scoffed. “For what? Surviving a flood? Please.”</p><p>Mick nodded. “Yeah, you guys’ll be fine. Just don’t worry about it until it comes along, yeah?”</p><p>…</p><p>After a moment, the crowd of people turned to each other, unsure, and began talking amongst themselves.</p><p>The two Inkling men shrugged and sat in front of the pile of TVs, consoles, desktop computers, laptops, and all other sorts of things. Mick grabbed an old PC and rummaged through his bag for a screwdriver.</p><p>Then, after a few moments, he stopped.</p><p>Kosh gave him a look. “Something wrong?”</p><p>Mick sighed, looked around him, then leaned over to the other man. “…are you gonna leave once it comes?”</p><p>“…what, the evac?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kosh glanced around, then leaned in next to him. “If I can be honest.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“…I think that if they wanted to evacuate us, they would’ve done it already,” he whispered in his ear.</p><p>Mick stared at him.</p><p>Then, he glanced around the room. Nobody seemed to have heard them.</p><p>“…don’t go around telling people that,” the skinny man whispered back.</p><p>“I won’t. Morale’s already low enough as it is.” He sat back and sighed. “These people don’t need anything else on their plates.”</p><p>“Any reason you think that?”</p><p>“…just a hunch.”</p><p>Mick sighed and shook his head. “…shit. I hope you're wrong.”</p><p>"I was hoping you'd be able to persuade me otherwise."</p><p>"...right now, I don't know what to think."</p><p>They stared at the carpet, unsure what to say.</p><p>...</p><p>Then, the staircase doors opened up, and a large crab peeked her head through.</p><p>“Er,” Donnie said uncomfortably, “…is this a bad time?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i felt like with how vague and spotty the worldbuilding has been so far it only makes sense to actually enunciate what level of inkopolis has been flooded over. i also wanted to establish some of the main lobby tenants. i don't really have any names for them, they're just... there, i guess. at this point i've realized the choppiness of the world that i've developed and so a lot of these chapters will probably be filling in any plotholes that i can find. good! i wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>this is not a nice story. i don't know if there's going to be a happy ending just yet. nobody on barclay street does. there's no main character that is completely and morally clean; the only possible exception to this is malley, a naïve thirteen-year-old girl who grew up too fast. but even then, her reasons for doing what she does aren't just from the goodness of her little hearts. </p><p>at the same time, there are no explicit "bad guys," just faceless corporate entities, selfish landlords, and an incompetent bureaucracy. these aren't immediately the "bad guys" as much as what they are in real life: people. selfish and arrogant and incredibly bland people, whose riches have disconnected from reality. but still people. that's one of the ways that i'm aiming for realism: very few people are actually inherently evil. many are just dickheads.</p><p>sometimes i wonder if i've magically recreated the "white savior" trope via splatoon by making the most of the main characters three inklings and an octoling, which are by FAR what makes up the bulk of what we've seen both in the game and in the fandom. those aren't interesting to me. i already know about the inklings and the octoling. </p><p>what *i* like are the weird sea-creatures, who AREN'T cephalopods, but who've also evolved into strange human parodies. i want to know about THEM. they NEVER get the air-time they deserve. that's why writing about lawan and donnie and angie and janko and wabi and all the other inhabitants are such a joy. i like Them, and i think that they're Neat.</p><p>but when i wrote this in the beginning, i wanted mick and kosh in it because they were my old OCs, and i wanted dead malley to be an octoling so i could develop on octarian society. because those three characters are what a lot of the plot really hinges itself on, kosh and dead malley especially. so when i introduced malley, it made sense for her to be an inkling, because it helped justify the rubber suits. i Really Really Really want to draw the suits. so that was that, i suppose</p><p>i'll probably be posting sketches and designwork for more of the characters. i suppose there's something to look forward to for the next chapter, right?</p><p>next time: donnie and lawan have a... talk. see y'all soon! thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. day 2 - long overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lawan and Donnie, finally, have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh oh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lawan woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she said, intelligently.</p>
<p>The punk hammerhead shark and the lobster salaryman glanced between the door and her.</p>
<p>The salaryman coughed. “…do you want me to go get it?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”</p>
<p>“Think that’s a yes,” muttered the shark.</p>
<p>The lobster huffed and, standing up, walked to the door.</p>
<p>Angie shifted around on the sofa. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t even opened the door yet.”</p>
<p>“Then open the door.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>going to. </em>I’m <em>going.”</em></p>
<p>Janko burst out of his bedroom, Wabi in his hair. “Who’s knocking so damned loud?!”</p>
<p>The lobster blinked. “I was going to check.”</p>
<p>“Hurry up with it, then,” barked the clownfish.</p>
<p>“I’m going! I’m fucking going! God!”</p>
<p>Then the door opened anyways.</p>
<p>“Lawan, it’s Donnie,” shouted Mick.</p>
<p>“Did you get the door?” asked the hammerhead shark.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” the salaryman muttered. The punk laughed.</p>
<p>The crab laughed anxiously. “Oh, maybe she’s sleeping, should I come back later –”</p>
<p>“Nope, time for a talk.” Kosh started pushing her in. She flailed helplessly.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!” Angie snapped up in an instant. <em>“Donnie?”</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, I just announced her, dude,” Mick said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>The woman in question waved awkwardly. “Ahah, hi, Angie.”</p>
<p>The lanky crab glared at her in silence, a deep frown carved into her face.</p>
<p>Donnie glanced around awkwardly. She was starting to sweat. “Er – it’s, ah, it’s good to see you…”</p>
<p>Lawan, rolled up snugly in a bedroll, made a noise of discontent and shifted.</p>
<p>“Lawan, wake up,” grumbled Kosh, poking at the urchin with a shoe.</p>
<p>Mick shook his head. “Nah, you gotta be louder than that. HEY, <em>LAWAN –”</em></p>
<p>The skinny man promptly took a pillow to the face. She was awake.</p>
<p>“Oh, ahh…” Donnie glanced around the room awkwardly. “…h-hi, Lawan.”</p>
<p>Lawan grumbled and patted the ground around her, looking for her glasses. “…gimme a sec.”</p>
<p>“Not much of a morning person, huh?” Wabi nodded in sympathy. “Must be rough.”</p>
<p>Janko rolled his eyes. “You don’t wake up until it’s past 11, Wabs.”</p>
<p>“That counts as morning!”</p>
<p>The urchin, finding her glasses, slipped them onto her face.</p>
<p>Sure enough, a very uncomfortable-looking giant crab woman in an apron – her beloved – was standing in front of you.</p>
<p>Donnie grinned awkwardly. “Er… how, uh how long were you asleep for?”</p>
<p>She just grimaced and rubbed at her eyes. Then, she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Everybody, get out, I need to speak with Donnie for a moment.”</p>
<p>Angie glared at her. “Why the hell do we need to get out? I’m bedridden, for starters, and secondly, nobody else has to leave for any reason.”</p>
<p>Lawan just grimaced. “I need to speak to her about… <em>relationship issues.”</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“…right, er.” Kosh scratched his head. “…best be off, then.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” the others in the room offered, collecting their items as fast as they could, Janko and Wabi helping Angie rise to her feet, and then, within a moment, the front door shut, and it was just the two of them.</p>
<p>Donnie fidgeted. Lawan stared back, impassively.</p>
<p>The room was silent.</p>
<p>…getting the sense that perhaps she’d best be the first one to speak, Donnie glanced around, then coughed into her fist. “…they said you wanted to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask them to tell you that.” Lawan fired this off immediately.</p>
<p>“Did you want to talk to me?”</p>
<p>She leaned back a little bit. “…well, yeah. Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Donnie gestured awkwardly to the rumpled blankets strewn about the couch. “…guess you were, uh… busy taking care of Angie, then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Lawan started to climb out of her bedroll, grunting the entire way; she’d fallen asleep in her day clothes, her cardigan loosely ‘hung’ on a kitchen stool behind Donnie.</p>
<p>It felt like she was seeing her all over again for the first time, except it was all wrong. She played with her thumbs. “Good. Good. I’ll, uh… I need to talk to her, too.”</p>
<p>“She ran off on you.” She said this while her back was turned; Lawan had begun to fold some of the blankets.</p>
<p>“That, uh…” Donnie fidgeted and looked away. “That, she did, ahah… did she say why?”</p>
<p>Lawan stopped folding. “It was because you punched a hole in the wall.”</p>
<p>Donnie flinched and screwed her eyes shut. “…makes sense.”</p>
<p>Lawan turned to look at the other woman, still folding blankets. “Honestly. I think that you should apologize to Malley first.”</p>
<p>The giant crab opened a single eye. “…is she off with the other girl?”</p>
<p>The urchin turned back to her blankets. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Donnie sighed and hung her head. “…alright.”</p>
<p>Lawan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted them to be friends. That’s why you let then hang around each other so much in the beginning, right?”</p>
<p>Donnie looked around, visibly uncomfortable. “Well, ah… I didn’t, actually. I just figured that, well… well, uh, DM, I guess, is so abrasive, that if she hung around Malley for long enough, Malley wouldn’t pity her so much.”</p>
<p>Lawan gave her a look. “…what, so you wanted them to hate each other, or something?”</p>
<p>“…yeah, more or less.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Eventually, the urchin sighed and shook her head, frowning. “…God, Don. No wonder they’re so confused…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You blew up at them last night. You were furious that they were hanging around each other. And yet the entire day they both had the impression that that was what you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that I somehow pressured them into being friends?”</p>
<p>“Hah! Not in the slightest. They became friends on their own.”</p>
<p>“…great.”</p>
<p>She gave her another look. “…don’t like that, do you.”</p>
<p>Donnie huffed. “No, I don’t. I don’t like that my child has befriended our robber.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically, Dead Malley isn’t a robber. She didn’t steal a thing.”</p>
<p>The giant crab grimaced. “Don’t call her that.”</p>
<p>Lawan looked at her quizzically. “What, Dead Malley? That’s the nickname she’s going with. That’s the nickname <em>you gave her.</em> You just called her ‘DM.’”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “That’s not her real name.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know her real name. We don’t have much else to call her by.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do. She’s the person that broke into our house.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“So, call her that, then.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s not all she is.”</p>
<p>Now Donnie was looking slightly frustrated. “I know, but it’s <em>still part of who she is. </em>That’s still <em>something that she did.”</em></p>
<p>Lawan huffed. “I doubt she even meant to in the first place.”</p>
<p>And suddenly, Donnie snapped. “Well, she has a funny way of saying that, doesn’t she? She has a funny way of showing that, doesn’t she? She admitted wholeheartedly into getting into our house by climbing up to the third floor, somehow, and popping out our windowpane. How’s that somehow unintentional.”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes, tired of having this conversation so many times. “She wasn’t trying to rob us.”</p>
<p>“But she was trying to get into our house. And she succeeded.”</p>
<p>Lawan stopped for a second. And when she spoke again, her tone of voice was accusatory. “Have you been dwelling all day on that? Have you been sitting up there in your apartment thinking about that for all of today and yesterday both? Is that why you haven’t come down here to help?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not –”</p>
<p>“Is that all you’ve been doing?”</p>
<p>Donnie huffed. “No, that’s not what I’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>“Then what have you been doing? Hm?”</p>
<p>The giant crab glanced around, looking guilty. “…I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“No, tell me. Surely, you’ve been doing something, up there.”</p>
<p>Donnie rolled her eyes, then sighed, trying to think. “…I’ve been keeping our house clean, I fixed the problem with the window, I did the laundry, I cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchens, I reorganized the shelves, and I cooked you dinner.”</p>
<p>“Using Angie’s food?”</p>
<p>“She gave me permission.”</p>
<p>Lawan slapped the blankets down onto the couch and folded her arms. “Oh! Okay, so you were talking to Angie yesterday, but not me.”</p>
<p>Donnie glared at her in suspicion. “…is that what this is about? Is this about how I didn’t talk to you yesterday?”</p>
<p>Lawan groaned. “No, that’s not –”</p>
<p>“I was cleaning our house. I was making sure that everything was in order, in our home. After it got <em>broken into.</em> What were <em>you </em>doing?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to make sure that 200 people had enough things to <em>survive. </em>I was organizing teams of people to <em>help out </em>to make sure that their <em>lives weren’t destroyed. Thank you </em>for making sure our <em>carpet wasn’t dusty.”</em></p>
<p>“Don’t give me that tone of voice. And you’ve been using our kids and complete strangers to help out.”</p>
<p>Lawan pinched her brow. Oh, so they were having a fight now, huh? Alright, fine, she can fight. “If you had a <em>problem with that yesterday, </em>Don, then <em>you should have brought it up. </em>It’s a little late to claim that you weren’t on board with it when you hardly came down and said a damned word to me.”</p>
<p>“Fine!” Donnie threw up her claws in resignation. “Then I’ll admit it, here and now. I should’ve told them to stop. I still want them to stop. Angie got <em>sick, </em>for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>The urchin scoffed. “The twins aren’t going to listen to you.”</p>
<p>Donnie folded her arms. “Who? Malley and the deranged homeless girl who broke through our window?”</p>
<p>“Yes, them.”</p>
<p>“That’s too bad. I don’t want them going down there anymore.”</p>
<p>“They aren’t. We told them to quit with that hours ago. They haven’t gone down there since.”</p>
<p>Donnie gestured emphatically. “I didn’t want them going down there all that much in the first place, frankly!”</p>
<p>“You already said so, and again, it’s a <em>little late for that.”</em></p>
<p>“Then I don’t want them being around each other anymore.”</p>
<p>Lawan scoffed and turned away. “Yeah. So much that you put a hole in the damned wall.”</p>
<p>“I did NOT – okay.” She took a deep breath, trying to regain her cool, then tried again. “…I did not mean to do that.”</p>
<p>“You still did it, and it’s bad that you did.”</p>
<p>“I know. And I want to apologize to Malley for that, because I know that that was a lot for her to handle, and I fucked up, and I’m <em>sorry. </em>And I know that you don’t want to hear that right now –”</p>
<p>“Not if it doesn’t <em>mean </em>anything.”</p>
<p>“I – sorry?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear ‘sorry’ if you’re just going to do it again.”</p>
<p>Donnie stared at her in shock. “Why in the hell would I ever want to do something like that again? God, Lawan I scared the hell out of both of them, and one of them’s my <em>kid! </em>I don’t <em>want </em>to ever do <em>anything </em>like that to her again.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why I’m so confused, because I <em>know </em>you!” Lawan threw her hands up into the air out of frustration and started pacing around the room. “I <em>know </em>you. And in all the time that I’ve known you, you have <em>never </em>done <em>anything </em>like that. You have been through some <em>rough shit, </em>Don –”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t start with that right now, please –”</p>
<p>“– and – no! You have genuinely been through some rough shit!”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want you to do this again, Lawan, <em>please. </em>Listen, we’ve had this conversation before –”</p>
<p>“I know we have. I know.”</p>
<p>“– and – listen! We’ve <em>both </em>been through some pretty bad things, but I don’t want you to try and – and ever <em>compare </em>the both of us. That’s not fair to you, or to me, or – or to <em>anyone. </em>Don’t try and compare <em>traumas, </em>it’s <em>always </em>a losing battle.”</p>
<p>“I’m not – I’m not –”</p>
<p>“Please don’t bring the distant past into this conversation. We’ve both moving on from that.”</p>
<p>Lawan covered her face with her hands. “No, that’s not why I bring that up all the time! We’re getting distracted!”</p>
<p>“Then why even mention it?!”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t get why you <em>never get mad!”</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Donnie stared at her in confusion. “…what?”</p>
<p>Lawan pointed a finger at her and walked up to her. “You <em>never get mad </em>at what’s happened to you. After Angie started to live with us and everything got so much harder you <em>never </em>got that mad at her. After I told you I wanted to adopt Malley you didn’t get angry at all, even though I basically pushed you into it –”</p>
<p>Donnie brushed the finger down gently, looking concerned. “You never did <em>anything, </em>Lawan, I was completely on board with that.”</p>
<p>“ – but you – <em>listen</em>. You’ve lost jobs for the most arbitrary shit I’ve <em>ever </em>heard. You have to give almost – almost all of your money to your family back home –”</p>
<p>That stepped on a nerve. Donnie looked mad again. “I need to help support them!”</p>
<p>Lawan continued onwards. “But they <em>keep demanding more, </em>and you <em>never </em>let yourself have <em>any </em>of the money you make. You <em>always </em>send it home to them. I have to <em>beg </em>to let you save a little for yourself, because you’re working two hellish jobs to support them <em>and </em>you have to take care of two kids all the time.”</p>
<p>“We take care of them together, Lawan. We <em>always have.”</em></p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m saying!” Lawan whirled around and started pacing away. “You have – you have <em>plenty </em>of reason to be upset! Angie hardly ever listens to you. Malley had to switch between all those therapists because they either tried to force her into a pill cocktail big enough to kill a whale or just outright talked over her and dismissed her entirely.” She covered her face in her hands. “Shit, I’m – god. I’m <em>never </em>home half the time, and when I <em>am, </em>I just – I just <em>talk </em>at you.”</p>
<p>Donnie took a step towards her. “Lawan, no, you don’t –”</p>
<p>Lawan put a palm up to her forehead. “I just <em>shout </em>at you about my work all day. How’s that for talking? I’m – I get angry, <em>all the time.”</em></p>
<p>She took another step towards her. “No, we still talk! We always have, that’s how we made this work. And you a right to be angry. This – God, Lawan, look at this! Look around us! God, look at <em>us </em>right now! This is <em>bad!</em> You have a right to be mad!”</p>
<p>Lawan whirled to face her, gesturing wildly, obviously confused and concerned. “Then of all the times to get angry, why at <em>them? </em>Why at the <em>kids? </em>Why not <em>me, </em>or – or <em>Angie, </em>or anybody else? Anybody who can <em>actually take that?”</em></p>
<p>“I don’t – I don’t know, I –” She put her claws up to her head, covering her ears.</p>
<p>Lawan pointed a finger at her. “Of all the times for you to get mad, why did you <em>blow up </em>on <em>two thirteen-year-olds?”</em></p>
<p>And it was at this moment that Donnie finally snapped and shouted, “I DON’T <em>KNOW, </em>LAWAN. I DON’T <em>KNOW. OKAY? GOD!”</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The two stared at each other, panting.</p>
<p>Donnie lifted her hands up and let them fall to her sides. “I <em>don’t know.”</em></p>
<p>Lawan shook her head. “Why? Why is it this kid? Why <em>her? </em>I just…” She shook her head. “…I never feel like I can get you to <em>talk </em>to me about this.”</p>
<p>Donnie groaned at put a claw to her head. “I <em>always </em>try to tell you when something’s wrong. You <em>know </em>that’s not true.”</p>
<p>Lawan wagged a finger, shaking her head. “No, you’ll – you’ll say that something is wrong, but then you never – you never <em>say – </em>god, why is this so hard to put into words? You never say how you’re <em>feeling </em>about it. You’ll say that something bad happens to you and then you’ll say, ‘oh, it’s fine,’ and then you just <em>disappear.”</em></p>
<p>“I don’t do that,” Donnie mumbled, but she wasn’t looking at her when she said this.</p>
<p>The urchin snapped. “I <em>never</em> know how you’re feeling! We <em>talk </em>but it’s like I can never <em>communicate </em>with you, and I don’t <em>get it. </em>We’re at a point where we can <em>trust each other </em>with – with <em>everything, </em>and I never feel like you just... <em>talk </em>to me. About – about <em>anything.”</em></p>
<p>Donnie took another step forward. “I <em>always </em>try to talk to you about I feel.”</p>
<p>“You hardly talked to me at <em>all </em>yesterday!”</p>
<p>And then, the crab took a step back, looking upset. “…wait, is that was this was all about?”</p>
<p>Lawan gestured emphatically. “You <em>disappeared on me!”</em></p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to talk about the kids, and the – and – and last, last night, and all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, it’s – it’s <em>that, </em>and it’s – it’s also the fact that I <em>barely ever saw you.”</em></p>
<p>Donnie scratched at her head. “If you wanted to talk to me, then you didn’t have to sit here and – and wait to do you. You could have always just come upstairs and tried to sit down and – and say something.”</p>
<p>“People <em>needed </em>me down <em>here. </em>I couldn’t move from that stupid table in the lobby because I spent all of yesterday just trying to calm people down. God, Donnie – I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”</p>
<p>“I came to see you yesterday.”</p>
<p>“You gave me dinner, and then after Angie got sick all you said to me was ‘we can’t let Dead Malley stay.’ That’s it! That’s all we said to each other! All fucking day!”</p>
<p>“If you wanted to talk then,” Donnie barked, “then you could’ve!”</p>
<p>“No, I fucking couldn’t have! I was fucking busy the entire day! God, Donnie,” she rubbed at her forehead, “I felt like I didn’t see you once! I needed to see you! I can’t – this – this whole thing, just… it <em>sucks! </em>And I don’t want to have to go through something like this by myself. I want to be able to <em>see </em>you, but you never tell me how you’re feeling, and you just disappear!”</p>
<p>Donnie pointed at herself. “Well, I’m here! I’m here now! I’m not going! Do you want me to visit more? Do you want me to sit and talk with you every now and then? Do you – do you need me to tell you when to take a <em>break? </em>Because right now, god, Lawan, you look like <em>hell.”</em></p>
<p>Lawan leveled her with a look. “I – <em>thanks, Don, </em>but <em>no. </em>I don’t need to take a break, that’s not what I’m asking for.”</p>
<p>“Then what?”</p>
<p>Lawan threw her glasses on the ground and screamed, “I just want you to FUCKING <em>HELP ME!”</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Donnie looked at her in shock. “…I don’t –”</p>
<p>“I want you to <em>help me, </em>Donnie! I don’t know how to <em>do this </em>on my own! And I’m <em>tired </em>and <em>stressed </em>and <em>angry </em>all the god damn time and I can never <em>see </em>you!”</p>
<p>“I – Lawan, it’s only been for a day, I don’t –”</p>
<p>“No, no it <em>hasn’t, </em>this has been going on for a long time, and I’m <em>tired </em>of it.” She sat down on the couch, exhausted, and buried her face in her hands.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“…I just wanna see you.” She rubbed at her eyes. “That’s it. I never feel like I can see you. We’re always at work. We chat about nothing, or I just… sit there and <em>complain </em>at you. But we never actually <em>talk. </em>We never talk about anything serious and we haven’t done so in a while.” Lawan leaned back into the cushions. “I don’t know how you’re feeling anymore. I feel like I can’t read you and you can’t read me and that we’re just treading water. We never fucking <em>talk, </em>Donnie. I’m <em>sick </em>of it.”</p>
<p>Donnie stood there, fidgeting, looking down at the ground like a disobedient child, sniffling a little bit.</p>
<p>Lawan swallowed nothing, noting how dry her tongue felt in her mouth. “…are you gonna say something? Anything? …or are we just going to repeat ourselves later down the line?”</p>
<p>“…I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“…please, I just want you to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“…I’m trying to, just… hold on a second.” Donnie sighed again and hung her head low.</p>
<p>Then, she walked across from Lawan and slowly sat down on the carpet, her back the wall.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Donnie opened her mouth, then stopped. She took a deep breath. “…Dead Malley scares me.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked and looked up. “…how do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It just all scares me. I just…” She shook her head. “…I just curl up sometimes. You wanted to know what I’ve been doing all day? I’ve been curling up into a ball in our bed and screwing my eyes shut and trying to forget all of this. Forget that this is all happening…”</p>
<p>Donnie hung her head, mumbling now. “…but it doesn’t work when I try, though. I’m still thinking about it. About the flood, about the kids. About Dead Malley. The girl who broke into my house. I just try to distract myself. Pretend it’s not happening. Pretend I didn’t even go down into the water in the first place. Pretend I didn’t hear the people screaming in the hallway once that eviction notice got sent out…”</p>
<p>Lawan nodded. “…well, I’ve been… I’ve been trying to help people who’ve been affected by this.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, why?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why you want to be anywhere near the water.”</p>
<p>Lawan sighed. “I dunno, it just… it helps me cope, I guess. I’m not gonna be like, ‘oh, I’m just a super great person’ or, or whatever, but otherwise I… god, I just feel hopeless. I have to do <em>something. </em>It’s the only way that I can cope with this. It’s the only way I can distract myself anymore, I just have to work through it.”</p>
<p>Donnie smiled, a little bitter, a little sad. “You’ve always been like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” She folded her arms, as if she was hugging herself. “It’s how I deal with things. I just try to work.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When Donnie spoke again, she was looking down, her expression hollow. “I don’t want you to be down here.”</p>
<p>Lawan frowned. “…what?”</p>
<p>Donnie glanced up. “I don’t. I don’t like it that you’re down here, it… well, it scares me a little.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t know if you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Lawan sighed. “Donnie, I promise. I <em>am </em>safe. If you came down more often to – to see me, at some point. You’d see that I’m safe. We’re all… safe, I guess. We aren’t happy, and things look… well, they look awful right now. But I’m safe.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t know that. I heard about the fighting last night. Hell, I – I <em>heard </em>the fighting myself, just outside my door. I… I don’t want you to be caught in that.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you have.” She looked up. “I know you were in the middle of the big fight yesterday because I <em>know</em> you. I know that you wouldn’t have let anyone go down there.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean –”</p>
<p>“You’re going to get hurt.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t gotten hurt.”</p>
<p>“No, but you will be, and that scares me.”</p>
<p>“Donnie, come on –”</p>
<p>“Do you want to know one of the reasons why I haven’t said anything?” She leaned back against the wall. “Because I know that I can’t stop you. And I hate that. Do you remember when you went on strike with the rest of the greenhouse workers last fall to get them to change the pesticides? I just stood by and didn’t say a word, even though I was so <em>confident </em>that you were going to get hurt. I felt like nothing I could’ve said would’ve stopped you, and that made me feel so… so damned <em>useless. </em>I was so <em>sure </em>that you’d get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Donnie, please –”</p>
<p>“But you never did, and I felt like such a damned fool. And now, the same thing is happening, and I never feel like I can stop you when you run away on things like this.” Donnie looked at her sadly. “I know you and I know that something within you physically can’t help it. You’re still the girl you were all those years ago who’d scream and rant and shout at somebody who’d give me a funny look at one minute and then go outside to feed the seagulls the very next. Hah, Angie takes after you so much that it’s unreal…”</p>
<p>The crab looked down. “You make me feel safe, but now I… I dunno. I can never feel like I can make you feel the same. So I just let you run off and work yourself to death.”</p>
<p>Lawan looked at her with concern. “Donnie, that’s not –”</p>
<p>“No, I know you. I know that if anything bad happens <em>you </em>are always the first person who’s going to be there to stop it. I know that about you. And it’s not –”</p>
<p>“How is that –”</p>
<p>“– it’s <em>not a bad thing. </em>But I can’t do that. And I can’t stand it when you do that, so I shut my mouth.”</p>
<p>Lawan paused, looking down.</p>
<p>Then, she got up off the couch and, softly, tread over to the woman she loved, and sat down in front of her.</p>
<p>Her hand rested gently on Donnie’s knee. “…I’m not going to stop trying to help people.”</p>
<p>The crab glanced away. “I know. I’m just… I’m just being a coward about this, I guess.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine to be afraid.” Lawan sighed. “We’ll all afraid.”</p>
<p>“No, I just… it’s not that. I just feel helpless, and awful, and… God. I feel like I’m failing you, y’know? Like I’m not doing enough. I want to stop you, but I can’t, but then I know I can’t support you when you do this and that starts it all over again, this…” She sniffled. “…this awful fucking cycle of, of <em>loathing, </em>or something, where you’re out overworking yourself and I’m just sitting here on the sidelines choking on my last nerve.”</p>
<p>“You’re not failing me. I just want you to be by my side.” Lawan glanced away. “You don’t have to support me.”</p>
<p>“No, I do. I should <em>always </em>be there to support you.”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t have to always blindly agree with me. And I promise that I do listen to you. I <em>want </em>to listen to you – hell, I feel like we never <em>talk </em>anymore and it drives me up the goddamn wall. I feel like I never can <em>hear </em>you anymore.” She felt Donnie’s face with her hand; the other woman leaned in to feel the touch. “If you have a problem, I need to hear it. We can’t read each other’s minds all the time.”</p>
<p>“…okay.” Donnie nodded. “Okay. I can do that.”</p>
<p>Lawan smiled. “But you do need to talk to the others. It’s the least they deserve.”</p>
<p>“I will. I've been too distant. I haven't been there for them.” She rubbed at her arms. “...I haven’t been there for you, either. I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been chickening out, or – or what, but –”</p>
<p>“No, it’s… no, it’s my fault, too. I guess we’ve been pretty distant with each other, huh.”</p>
<p>Donnie laughed a little bitterly. “…when was the last time we actually just sat and talked like this?”</p>
<p>“No idea. This was pretty long overdue, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess we were bound to have this conversation eventually.” She shrugged. “Sorry it had to happen now.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t apologize, this is… probably one of the most stressful things we’ve ever had to go through.” Lawan let her hand rest gently on Donnie’s claw. “I realized earlier that I couldn’t even remember the last time I actually took an honest-to-God break.”</p>
<p>Donnie smiled fondly. “They told me you were taking a nap and I was actually shocked.”</p>
<p>She grinned and shook her head. “Hah! I guess I’m pretty bad about that, huh.”</p>
<p>Donnie chuckled a little, and they fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, the giant crab’s smile started to fade. “…I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright.”</p>
<p>Donnie looked towards the front door. “…I have to go apologize to Malley. DM, too, I guess.”</p>
<p>Lawan pursed her lips. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“…I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Lawan raised a brow. “Getting lonely up there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Starting to get lonely.”</p>
<p>“…I’ll convince Angie to talk to you again.”</p>
<p>“No, I need to talk to her, too. She needs to sleep in an actual bed… besides, I’ll need help with cooking dinner.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?”</p>
<p>Donnie held the urchin’s hand between her claws. She was surprisingly gentle. “…I was thinking about making something nice and big for once. Like a big feast. Angie managed to get some meat cuts, I was going to cook those up. Ah, as a form of apology, I guess.” She sighed. “…I guess I’ll have to make one for Dead Malley, too.”</p>
<p>“She needs it.”</p>
<p>“God, doesn’t she? Girl looks like a skeleton.” She laughed, a little bitterly. “…honestly, I don’t know <em>why </em>I’m so scared of her.”</p>
<p>“…please just talk to me about it. When this happens in the future, please talk to me. Okay?”</p>
<p>“I will. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“…do you want me to come down more often?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“…I’ll try to help out however I can, then. I don’t think I can do much besides clean and cook, though.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be frank with you, Donnie, that’s probably what we need the most.”</p>
<p>Donnie smiled, and they fell into silence.</p>
<p>Eventually, Lawan shifted over and sat herself down in Donnie’s lap. The crab gently rested her arms around her. She leaned her head into her shoulder.</p>
<p>It felt like home.</p>
<p>They lapped up the silence.</p>
<p>…until something crossed Lawan’s mind. “…oh, uh… one other thing.”</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“…you know how I will sometimes just… spring things on you? And I feel like you don’t really get a say?”</p>
<p>Donnie thought for a moment. “…well, not as often as you think you might. And it’s okay if you do – better than just shutting yourself away.”</p>
<p>“…well, I’m about to do it again. Malley’s going to stay the night down here with Dead Malley and I was going to ask if you if you could bring down some blankets.”</p>
<p>“…whose idea was this?”</p>
<p>Lawan pursed her lips again. “…Malley’s.”</p>
<p>Donnie huffed. “…yeah, of course it was.”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “They’re very sweet. And you were right earlier – Malley does need a friend.”</p>
<p>“Only natural the first big friend she makes is a feral little hellion with a big mouth.”</p>
<p>Lawan laughed. “Like you didn’t do the same thing with me.”</p>
<p>“Hah! Guess I did, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>They giggled to each other, then went back to the silence, holding each other, peacefully cuddling.</p>
<p>Then, Janko opened the front door by a crack. “…so you guys still fighting in there, or…”</p>
<p>“Uh – YEAH, WE ARE,” Lawan shouted.</p>
<p>“YEAH, FUCK OFF, GOD,” Donnie chorused.</p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry!” He shut the door again.</p>
<p>They turned to each other and started to laugh.</p>
<p>No shame in being a little greedy, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god. a dabble of lesbian hurt/comfort fluff. wasn't what you were expecting, huh?</p>
<p>donnie has turned from a character that i originally had no clue what to actually do with, to one of the more nuanced leads. a lot of this is her trying to figure out how to cope with something she has no control over, because while most of the other characters have their methods of distracting each other - mick has his money ideas, the twins have figuring each other out, lawan has her work, angie has her moral sense of justice and kosh has his thing that i can't develop on -  until now donnie just. didn't have anything except crushing hopelessness. i want to develop her more so that i can start taking apart what makes her tick &amp; what makes her and lawan click. </p>
<p>what this chapter means is that of all of the characters angie has once again become one of the less developed characters, only overtaken by janko and, by a far shot, wabi, who has practically none until much later on. we get little bits of this and that for wabi but we don't have a chapter that's about Them because... well, you'll see. </p>
<p>chapter 30 will also be a shorter one by the way, focused on dead malley and malley again, who are arguably the two main characters of the whole shebang. i think instead of taking a big week long break i'll just give myself chapters that are a little shorter than others. these next few days are going to be rough - my semester is coming to a close and things are looking a little tough now, but churning these new chapters out has become my big new hobby. getting back into writing feels really good but this project's massive fucking girthy fat shlong is starting to reveal itself and i'm not totally prepared for it. i want to close off day 2 already but we have to get to the proper ending first</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. day 2 - ooooh, look at me, me so scawy, ooooh (intermission)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malley and Dead Malley strike up a deal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god. fuck. i'm really tired today, sorry about the quality of this chapter</p><p>this is an intermission chapter i pissed out in an hour btw so have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, hi!” The lady gave the twins a plastic smile. “Are you here to fix the sink?”</p><p>Malley stumbled over her words, looking down at the ground. “I – well, ah, it’s – ah –”</p><p>“Yes,” Dead Malley finished for her.</p><p>“Good, good, do come in! Do come in!” She ushered the two inside impatiently.</p><p>The bathroom sink had gotten clogged, filled with mucky brown water.</p><p>“Okay, you two!” She pinched Malley’s cheek, which made the girl visibly uncomfortable. “Have fun!”</p><p>Then, she shut them inside her bathroom. Dead Malley huffed in discontent.</p><p>This had happened already several times now. They got let in to fix something, somebody pinched Malley’s cheek, and she more or less clammed up for the entire repair.</p><p>The Inkling girl sighed. “Okay.” She turned to the sink, looking anxious, pulling at her tentacles. “Well, let’s see what’s wrong with it.”</p><p>Dead Malley’s entire train of thought stopped on a dime.</p><p>Malley gave her a uncomfortable look. “…what?”</p><p>Dead Malley gestured at the sink. “…it is clogged.”</p><p>The Inkling’s expression turned from her normal anxious to rolling her eyes within less than a second. “W-well – okay, y-yeah, I knew – I knew that –”</p><p>Dead Malley gestured at the sink. “It is so obviously clogged. Look at it – it is full of the water, of – of the brown water. You – you mean to tell me that you cannot look at this, at this sink, and think to yourself that it is having a clog?”</p><p>“I – n-no, that’s not what I meant!”</p><p>“The lady, who invited us in, she said to us that this sink has a clog. You heard her say such a thing! We are because she said the thing!”</p><p>“I know, I know that – I’m trying – I’m trying to gage how – how bad th-the clog is! By – by looking at it, and stuff!”</p><p>DM had started to laugh. “Do you – are you dropping a glass of the water on the floor, and watch it break – do you – do you pick up the little broken bits to yourself and say, ‘hm, I wonder why the glass cannot hold water.’ Do you do this?”</p><p>Malley was blushing. “I don’t – I don’t do that!”</p><p>“Do you look at the broken glass and think to yourself, ‘hm what is wrong with the picture, here?’ Do you do such a thing?”</p><p>“I don’t – I don’t do that! You’re – you’re putting words in my mouth!”</p><p>Dead Malley stepped back, flustered. “I am putting <em>nothing </em>in your mouth!”</p><p>Malley gave her a Look. “I – that’s a – it’s an <em>expression!”</em></p><p>“Well, how am <em>I </em>supposed to be knowing such a thing?”</p><p>“It – I – y-you <em>know </em>what expressions are – how do – how is it that you – you don’t, you don’t know what <em>that </em>is, b-but you – but you know what ‘teaching, teaching a dog new tricks’ – how do you know <em>that </em>one?”</p><p>She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and failing. “How is it that – how is it that I am supposed to know <em>everything </em>that I know? I do not understand. This is not a fair – this not a fair question. You are asking too much of me.”</p><p>“I’m not asking <em>anything!”</em></p><p>“You just did! You just asked how I was knowing the thing, earlier!”</p><p>“That’s hardly ‘too much of a question!’”</p><p>“You ask for too much!”</p><p>Something clicked in Malley’s brain, and she grinned and started to get snarky. “You’re just being <em>mean.”</em></p><p>Dead Malley gasped dramatically. “I’m not being anything!”</p><p>“You – you bully people. That’s your problem. You’re – you’re – you’re mean. You’re a bully, you bully people.”</p><p>“I do not bully anybody! I am – I am perfectly nice.”</p><p>“You’re mean to people. You – you shove people in-in lockers and steal their – steal their lunch money, like the TV bullies.”</p><p>Dead Mal started cracking up. “I do not – ahh, you cannot prove this!”</p><p>“See? You’re – you’re mean!”</p><p>“This is a lie! You lie!”</p><p>Malley giggled. “You – y-you cyberbully people, in – in real life.”</p><p>“That’s not –” Dead Malley started laughing. “– I do not know what this is! You are making words up!”</p><p>“No, ‘cyberbullying’ is a real word.”</p><p>“You make this up. That does not mean anything, you lie. You lie to me.”</p><p>“I’m not – I’m not kidding! Honest.”</p><p>“You have the problem where – you are, you are the liar. You are the fib-maker, you make up the fibs.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re – you’re mean to people.”</p><p>“I am nice to people!”</p><p>Malley scoffed incredulously. “No you – no you aren’t!”</p><p>“I am <em>always </em>being nice to the people. I do not understand, you lie.”</p><p>“That’s – that’s not - you – you laughed when I told you that you made Angie nervous!”</p><p>Dead Malley waved this off. “Angie – wha – I – Angie does not have to be ‘people!’ I am not going to, ah, I am not going to explain how I mean by when I say the word ‘people,’ in this case. Angie is not one of the persons in this people –”</p><p>“Whoa, <em>whoa, </em>DM –”</p><p>“I am not saying – <em>I am not saying she is not a person –”</em></p><p>“That – that can cause like an <em>entire racial defamation suit </em>–”</p><p>“<em>Not like this! </em>I am not <em>saying </em>it like this! I am – I am saying, that, that I meaning like that I am – that I am nice to <em>some </em>people.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Malley folded her arms. “Like who.”</p><p>“I do not have to tell you such a thing.”</p><p>“Name – name one. Name one person. That you’re nice to, I mean. Go.”</p><p>“You are not being nice to <em>me </em>right now. Now <em>you </em>are the bully.”</p><p>“That’s not an - how am <em>I </em>not being nice?!”</p><p>“You are asking me the, ah, the digging type of questions, and I do not appreciate this. You are being –”</p><p>“I’m – I am asking you –”</p><p>“– you are being <em>very </em>rude.”</p><p>“– I’m asking perfectly – <em>perfectly valid questions!”</em></p><p>“You dig too much. You are trying to dig, right now! Look!” Dead Malley pointed at the other girl’s hands. “Look at you! You are digging right now! Look at you, with the, ah –”</p><p>Malley pinched her brow. “I’m asking you –”</p><p>“– with the big, the big ah – the big <em>shovel </em>in your hands –”</p><p>“I – there’s <em>no shovel in my hands –”</em></p><p>“You have the shovel, the big shovel that you use to dig! There it is, in your hands!”</p><p>“I’m asking – who – who are you nice to? Who are you nice to? Say it.”</p><p>Dead Malley got put on the wrong foot. “I – I can be – I can be nice to –”</p><p>“S-say it, say it –”</p><p>She blushed deeply. “I can – I can be nice to who I please. I am – I am going to be – I am going to be nice to people.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay, you’re gonna – y-y-you’re gonna be nice to people.”</p><p>“I am – I am <em>very </em>nice, to, to <em>all </em>of the people.” She folded her arms and nodded sagely. “This is obviously the truthful thing, to be saying. Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, sure. Okay.”</p><p>“I am <em>nice.”</em></p><p>The soccer mom lady came back. “Are you guys getting started on the sink?”</p><p>“We are <em>talking, </em>shut your mouth,” Dead Malley said without even turning around.</p><p>“What – okay, cool, thank you for being polite, then.” She walked away, looking for all intents like a broomstick had been shoved up her but, muttering under her breath.</p><p>Dead Malley sighed. “Okay, what – what was I saying?”</p><p>Malley could not answer, as she had crumpled into a ball and was desperately holding back wheezing laughter.</p><p>Dead Malley smirked out of one side of her mouth. “What – what was I saying – why do you laugh? What do I do? I have done nothing; you stop with the laughter.”</p><p>“I just – gimme – gimme a sec…”</p><p>Dead Malley started to laugh, too. “You stop with this, you stop with the laughter. See? Now you are bullying me! Look at this!”</p><p>“I just – y – you – the first thing that you say, af-after you said ‘oh, oh I’m nice to people’ – y-you tell – you tell someone to shut their mouth –”</p><p>“I was being polite!”</p><p>“How is that polite?!”</p><p>“I did not as for her to shut her <em>fucking </em>mouth. It is differently entirely.” She nodded sagely. Yes. This was correct.</p><p>Malley wheezed even harder.</p><p>The strange girl rolled her eyes. “Oh, do not act – do not act as though you have been wanting to say the same thing.”</p><p>“I – I don’t –”</p><p>Dead Malley wagged a finger. “No no no you are wanting to – you are wanting to say the mean things all the time.”</p><p>Malley just scoffed. “It – I don’t have to, y-you – you already say mean things.”</p><p>“No no no it is good – it is good to say the means things. You never do, you never say them.”</p><p>The Inkling girl gave her friend a weird look. “Y-you just said I bullying you.”</p><p>Dead Malley nodded appreciatively. “That is good! But you need to bully more, you are not very good at the bullying, you are – you are like a, ah, an amateur bully. You are not good at it yet. I am – I am <em>mean </em>to people, <em>as you accuse me of,</em> which is a <em>lie </em>– but I am – I am saying the things you cannot say.”</p><p>“What – what do you mean?”</p><p>She tutted. “You need to – you need to hold back, less. It – it – it is like, ahh, like you are stopping yourself, when you are talking.”</p><p>Malley blushed. Were they really going to talk about this <em>now? </em>“I – that’s not –”</p><p>“You – you could not even speak to the, ah, to the other lady earlier.”</p><p>“W-what, the one you told to shut her mouth?”</p><p>“Yes! I tell her to shut her mouth and she is listening to me. You cannot – you do not say such things. You want to tell her to go away, or to talk to you less, but you never do.”</p><p>Her blush got even deeper and she scratched behind her neck.“Well, I – guh – w-well, it’s, it’s different, I guess.”</p><p>“It is not different, you are – you are just, ahhh, scared.”</p><p>Malley scoffed and waved a hand as if to blow her off. “I’m not – I’m not <em>scared, </em>well, I mean –”</p><p>Dead Malley gave her a look. “Mmmmhmmmmmmmm.”</p><p>This resolve of Malley’s crumpled like a tin can. “Well – I – eh – ah – ”</p><p>“Why are you nervous? It is only – it is only question.”</p><p>“Wh – you’re the –” She folded her arms. “Y-<em>You’re</em> the one who’s – who’s digging for info now.”</p><p>“I am not – ay – <em>ay, </em>no.” Dead Malley waggled at finger again. “That does not count. This is <em>different.”</em></p><p>Malley started looking around in fake shock. “Oh – oh – oh, no, w-where, where is my – where is my shovel? Where’d – where’d my, where’d my digging shovel go, the – the shovel I use for – for digging? Oh – oh look, it’s in DM’s hands, oh wow –”</p><p>Dead Malley blushed. “This is – I am <em>not </em>doing the digging –”</p><p>She started to giggle. “G-gosh, DM, you sure are – you sure are diggin’ up a storm, there –”</p><p>“I am – I am being serious! I do – I do not – I am having the serious question, here. You do not respect this. This is the serious question.”</p><p>Malley huffed, looking away. “I – you – well, I can’t – well I can’t just, I can’t just <em>explain </em>why – why I’m like this, but –”</p><p>Dead Malley shrugged ambivalently. “I just – I just was wondering! I am – I am trying to, trying to adjust to this new life, of, of the people who are all so crazy. How is – how is the thing that I am asking a difficult thing? What do you mean to say?”</p><p>“I just – I dunno it’s…” Malley sighed and scratched underneath her had. “I-it’s <em>hard </em>to – to put into words! I don’t – I just get <em>anxious </em>around people, is, is all. They – they make me <em>nervous.”</em></p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because – because when – because when you – when you, oh, Gosh,” Malley tiredly rubbed at her eyes, “because when someone – when someone talks to me, they, it’s – it’s normally because it’s – because they want something – they want something <em>outta </em>me. I dunno.”</p><p>Dead Malley stared at her in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Malley glanced around. “…w-what?”</p><p>Dead Malley gave her a concerned-looking pout. “…am I making you nervous? By, ah, by asking such a question?”</p><p>Malley rolled her eyes. “If – if I say yes, will you – will you leave me alone about it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Wh – you – why <em>not?!”</em></p><p>“Because making you nervous is – it is too easy. It is too easy of a thing to do.”</p><p>The Inkling girl gestured emphatically but could not find the words to go with them. “I – gah – <em>you –”</em></p><p>“Listen. Listen. I am striking you – I am striking you a deal. Yes? Er, it is a deal, that, that I am striking, I do not want to hit you. But yes. Yes?”</p><p>“O-okay?”</p><p>“If you – listen. Listen to me, yes? If you – if you make them <em>like </em>me, okay? I will be nice to the other people. Yes? Very simple. Very easy to do, very simply task. Yes?”</p><p>Malley blushed again. “Oh – ahh…”</p><p>“And in return, I will – I will do you the <em>biggest </em>favor. Yes? I teach you how to say the things that you want to say. The mean things. Yes?”</p><p>“I – I don’t – ahhh…”</p><p>“You want to be mean, yes?”</p><p>“I – ah, I thought you said I was being mean <em>earlier, </em>though –”</p><p>“It is not, ah – no, it is like it is a different term, now. It is like, ah… it is like you are standing your ground as you speak.”</p><p>“A-assertive?”</p><p>“Yes! <em>Yes. </em>I will be teaching you the – the assertiveness. Yes?” Her face was so honest and eager as she said this that Malley couldn’t help wondering where the old DM went for a second.</p><p>“I…” Malley blinked, then, startling Dead Malley, suddenly bust into another laugh.</p><p>Dead Malley was not happy about this. “What did I say about the laughing?!”</p><p>“No – no, it’s fine. I-it’s fine. I’ll…” She huffed. “Y-you know what? Deal. I’ll – I’ll teach you how to be nice.”</p><p>The strange girl’s beam could’ve split the sun. “Hehe! Yes! Now we shake the hands.”</p><p>Malley rolled her eyes, but shook the other girl’s hand.</p><p>Then, she turned back to the sink. “Now. Let’s see what’s wrong with this.”</p><p>Dead Malley blinked. “…it is clogged –”</p><p>“We <em>already had this conversation! Stop!”</em></p><p>The strange girl’s bark of laughter echoed throughout the entire bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah this is really sloppy and it's indicative that i really do need to take an actual informed break at some point. i'm thinking of just making the next two chapters be the last for day 2 and then we can move on to day 3. finally. i hope to god i never have a day as long as this one and i really cannot wait for it to be over, i DEFINITELY should've gone in with more of a plan when i started to write blind</p><p>oh well! hafta remember it for next time, yeah?</p><p>anyways. gosh. golly gee willikers. these two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. day 2 - waiting games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie pesters Mick and Kosh while they work through the end of the day. They come to some conclusions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some things:</p><p>1. 'snapshots,' by eikaprime, one of my all time favorite series, has two new parts - 3 and 4, respectively - coming out. please read up on this series if you haven't already. it's really good</p><p>2. we hit 700 hits. fucking hell that was quick</p><p>3. chapter 32 is the last one for day 2 after which i am planning to take a quick break. i am heavily burnt out and that is starting to reflect on this project. i will cover this more at the end</p><p>anyways, on with the banter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the hustling bustle of the second-floor lobby, a lanky crab, recently removed from the comfort of a borrowed couch, huffed with a grimace as she dragged a foldout chair towards the repairs corner.</p><p>Kosh nodded to her, screwing the back onto an old desktop monitor. “They still going in there?”</p><p>“Of course they are.” Angie sighed as she plopped herself down, her voice still scratchy with fever. She assumed she looked rather silly, with a thick blanket wrapped around her waist like a toga and a fresh warm towel placed on her head. “Why wouldn’t they be? They’ve only been talking for ages. Hell, I haven’t even gotten a response outta them.”</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes as he grabbed a flatscreen TV from the pile. “If I were them, I woulda snuck out by now.”</p><p>The crab smirked. “You’re telling me, dude. I bet they’ve already run off to try and find the two twins at some point, just never bothered to tell anybody.”</p><p>“Yeah, that tracks.”</p><p>“No, they already did, I think,” Kosh grumbled. “It was… incredibly awkward.”</p><p>Angie gave him the side-eye. “…did Donnie apologize to them for punching a hole in the wall?”</p><p>“Nope.” He strapped on his pair of rubber gloves.</p><p>Angie leaned back in her said and groaned dramatically.</p><p>Mick looked genuinely disappointed. “You’re shitting me.”</p><p>“Wish I was, sadly.” The stout man rubbed at his eyes. “Said that she’d do it later. Lawan said she’d be coming by later to help out with anything left on the help desk, which I think mostly means stopping arguments in her case.”</p><p>“And Donnie?”</p><p>“Currently vacuuming Janko’s carpet.”</p><p>Mick let his head drop into the table. “For God’s sake.”</p><p>Kosh just rolled his eyes. “On the plus side, at least Lawan looks happy.”</p><p>Angie looked at them quizzically. “So they made up?”</p><p>“Ehhh, probably starting to.” Kosh decided to stretch his arms at that moment.</p><p>“God, finally.” Mick picked at a scab. “Woulda been nice if they’d just avoided this in the first place.”</p><p>“I thought you loved drama.”</p><p>“Not when I have to work with people going <em>through</em> it. Gah, some people just really need to get their shit together when it comes to their romantic partners, y’know?”</p><p>Angie quickly tried to stifle a laugh and glanced away.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. Sorry.”</p><p>Kosh rubbed at his eyes. “Alright. Gah. Sorry about the noise, also, in case you wanted to sleep.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool. What’s going on, anyways? Everybody looks like they're either throwing a party or a bitch fit.”</p><p>“You didn’t hear the news, I assume.”</p><p>Angie sat up. “What happened?”</p><p>Mick grinned as he started to plug in the TV. “They’re talkin’ about evacuation.”</p><p>Angie’s eyes grew huge. “<em>Seriously?”</em></p><p>He nodded. “Check it out – you see those two?” The skinny Inkling pointed at the damselfish and the candy crab, who were both watching the TV in anxious silence. “They’ve been lookin’ at the news since they figured out how ta clean out the wire plugs. Heck, everybody’s been talking about it.”</p><p>Angie glanced at a moray eel, who was arguing passionately with the pimply, anxious urchin. “… but nobody seems happy about it.”</p><p>Mick sighed deeply. “Yeah, that’s the thing. Some people don’t wanna go.”</p><p>“They want to keep their homes,” Kosh pointed out gently. “Of course they don’t know what to think right now, but it seems more and more people are wanting to stay.”</p><p>“Yeah, everybody’s up in arms about it.” He groaned. “God, what a mess.”</p><p>Angie blinked. “Huh. Didn’t realize it would be so big of a debate.”</p><p>“Me too, I guess.” Mick shrugged. “Feels like a waste of breath.”</p><p>Angie shrugged, then paused for a second. “…actually, I got a question. Should <em>we</em> go?”</p><p>Mick scoffed, giving her a look. “I don’t know! Why’s it gotta be <em>my </em>problem?” He flicked on the TV. A bunch of big blue lines ran up and down the screen – water condensation had gotten into the unit. He swore softly underneath his breath.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> understand you’re asking quite possibly the least qualified and the most apathetic people in this building that question,” Kosh grumbled, plucking out the batteries from the back of a waterlogged TV remote.</p><p>Angie spluttered. “Well – like – that’s why I’m asking <em>you. You </em>two chucklefucks are the reason half these people are still in business – unfortunately for me, ‘cause you people are a pain in the ass – so therefore, you should have more to <em>say </em>when it comes to this whole <em>evacuation deal.”</em></p><p>Mick rolled his eyes. “Again: not <em>my </em>problem.” He searched on the ground for a pillow.</p><p>“It <em>kinda is </em>your problem, ink-fer-brains, half of yer clientele are planning on leavin’!”</p><p>“They aren’t my ‘clientele,’ they aren’t payin’ us. Which I <em>strongly </em>object to, by the way,” he said, shooting a pointed glare at Kosh.</p><p>“What is there to even object to? We’ve got something to do, don’t we? I don’t know about you,” he said, searching around the table for a screwdriver, “but I’d rather have something to do instead of lying around waiting for something that has no guarantee of coming.”</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes. “Listen, I ain’t objectin’ to the fact that you got us somethin’ to do instead of runnin’ around downstairs like chickens with our proverbial <em>heads</em> cut off, I’m just concerned about the fact that instead of bein’ able to collect any sort of <em>anything</em> from this, we’re just doing it ‘cause you said so.”</p><p>“We <em>agreed, </em>may I be so inclined to <em>remind </em>you, that we were not going to be collecting <em>any money </em>by doing this if we were to do this instead of going downstairs and <em>actually helping other people out.” </em></p><p>“That’s what I’m saying!” He got up and started to look around for something. “That’s a completely unfair decision because you stuck me with two bad options and then acted shocked when I picked the one that was debatably less terrible!” He spotted the hermit crab – and more importantly, his pillow. “Hey, hermit dude. Lemme borrow your pillow for a second.”</p><p>“What’s in it for <em>me?”</em></p><p>“I’ll move your laptop up to the top of the queue. Gimme. …thanks.” He whirled around and pointed at Kosh. “<em>You </em>said we’d collect nothin’ from this –”</p><p>Kosh, sill looking around underneath the card table, pointed a fat finger right back. “We <em>agreed!”</em></p><p>“ – and now look at the two of us! Workin’ for <em>nothing! </em>No food, no <em>money, </em>not even some <em>facsimile </em>of a reasonable trade goin’ on in this whole thing –”</p><p>“We <em>made an agreement about this! </em>Oh, for the love of – if you could loan me a flathead screwdriver, that would be great, please. I can’t find mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, here ya go. <em>Screw </em>yer agreement, by the way, I still wanna get paid for this!”</p><p>He huffed. “If you want to get paid <em>oh so badly, </em>then, you can go and put on a suit and we’ll go downstairs. You can get paid in <em>food </em>for that. How’s that sound? Hm?”</p><p>Mick glared at him.</p><p>He smiled cordially. “Sounds like you agree to disagree, then. Wonderful.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, shove it up yer ass.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Do you want the flathead screwdriver back?”</p><p>“No, I’m good. Also, go fuck yourself, by the way.” Mick gently laid the waterlogged TV on the pillow, back facing up in the air, and began to wipe it down with a towel.</p><p>Kosh shook his head, smiling wanly. “Would if I could, Mick.”</p><p>Angie rolled her eyes. “Gee, I sure am glad to see you two acting like responsible adults.”</p><p>Mick waved her off. “What do <em>you </em>know about being a ‘responsible adult,’ you’re 16 and you’re wearing a video game T-shirt.”</p><p>“Wh – what does <em>that </em>have to do with anything?”</p><p>“No, hold on, he’s got you there with the video game T-shirt,” Kosh chastised gently. He’d begun to slowly open up the waterlogged TV remote.</p><p>Angie folded her arms pouted. It was no use. They’d already seen the shirt. Blocking it with her arms couldn’t save her now.</p><p>She huffed anyways. “Well, <em>I</em> still think <em>you</em> two should actually have some sort of an opinion on this.”</p><p>Mick gave her a look. “What’s there to even have an opinion <em>on? </em>It’s an evac.”</p><p>“It’s <em>maybe </em>an evacuation,” Kosh mumbled under his breath, inspecting the insides of the remote. The circuit board was wet and slightly sticky. “We have <em>no proof </em>that they’ll actually agree to it.”</p><p>Mick kicked him underneath the table. “Say that a little louder, wouldja? I would just <em>love </em>to have someone else come over here and have someone start an argument with the both of us, I think that would be just a <em>joy </em>to handle right now.”</p><p>Angie ogled him and hissed, “you <em>don’t think it’s going to come?”</em></p><p>Kosh pointedly turned on a rather loud hair dryer and began to dry out the insides of the remote.</p><p>“Nice going, numbnuts,” Mick grumbled, beginning to unscrew the back of the TV.</p><p>“I’m not saying it <em>won’t </em>come, I’m just saying don’t be shocked if it doesn’t take a very, very long time for any sort of outside help to arrive.” He shrugged ambivalently. “I know that’s probably not what you want to hear –”</p><p>Angie took his turn to kick him underneath the table. “That’s way too dark!”</p><p>“How is that dark? That’s entirely realistic! I think that you need to consider the fact that when it comes to getting rid of some of this floodwater out segment of the neighborhood is always going to be coming last, regardless of how jam-packed full this place is.”</p><p>“You’re bein’ a pessimist on purpose.”</p><p>“Correction. I am being a realist.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “That’s just something pessimists say so they can avoid being called out for bein’ a goddamned pessimist, you big loser.”</p><p>Mick barked out a laugh. “She’s got you there!”</p><p>“Oh, you shut your mouth,” Kosh said, kicking the other man underneath the table. “You’re just playing devil’s advocate because you don’t actually have an opinion besides being a contrarian.”</p><p>“Hey! <em>Hey, </em>I’ll have you know that I am VERY opinionated about this sort of thing. And turn off the damned hair dryer, I can barely hear myself <em>think.”</em></p><p>“You <em>literally asked me for my opinion </em>earlier because you weren’t sure what to think.” Kosh soaked a small towelette with a little bit of water and a very small amount of soap, and began to gently wipe down the insides of the TV remote.</p><p>“Psh, how’s that <em>my </em>fault?”</p><p>“Alright, then.” He gave the other man a pointed look. “What are your thoughts on this whole evacuation phenomenon?”</p><p>“I don’t really care.” He shrugged.</p><p>Angie scoffed. “Nice opinion you got there. Try again.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious. We haven’t gotten our marching orders ourselves. I’m not gonna be like first to the finish line here, I’m not that evil of a person an’ all. But when I’ll go, I’ll go. Like, shit, all my stuff’s still in the other building. It’s this chucklefuck here,” he poked Kosh in the ribs, “who’s all up in arms about this whole thing.”</p><p>“I don’t particularly want to leave.” He shrugged. “I still have work to do here.”</p><p>The skinny crab rolled her eyes. “You sound like Lawan all of a sudden.”</p><p>Kosh gave her a look. “What, because I’m work-oriented?”</p><p>“Try ‘<em>workaholic.’”</em></p><p>“He’s not as much of an honest, humble workaholic as you might think,” Mick said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Kosh squinted. “What’s <em>that </em>supposed to mean?”</p><p>Mick finished unscrewing the back of the TV. “Buddy, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have cut <em>half </em>as many corners as I did getting my GED.”</p><p>“‘Work smarter, not harder’ is a perfectly good motto.”</p><p>Mick gave the stout man a smug look. “Issat so.”</p><p>Angie glanced between them. “What? What are you sayin’?”</p><p>“What I’m saying –” the skinny Inkling grunted as he gently pulled off the back panel of the TV – “is that this big galoot, here, has committed so much fuckery –”</p><p>“It’s not ‘fuckery’ if it’s legal –”</p><p>“– to get to where we both are that I’m genuinely shocked that I’m here now, and <em>no, </em>it wasn’t that legal.”</p><p>Angie blinked. “How so?”</p><p>Mick smiled. “You gotta listen to this. Okay. So: first year of university. He gets a scholarship, right? He’s 18, I’m 17. He’s staying in a dorm room. This is what he does. First –” he gently started to pry the ribbon cable that connected the LCD to the main video board – “he claims for himself a single dorm. One bed, nothin’ else. Second, he goes onto his tax forms, states that he’s an independent man eligible for unemployment benefits. Then, he claims me as a <em>dependant –”</em></p><p>“You were <em>seventeen –”</em></p><p>“ – I’m not done! I’m not done! Then, he figures out how to make a college ID underneath <em>his name </em>that also works for <em>me, </em>and he sets up a fake photoshoot for me and <em>everything. </em>So now there’s <em>two dudes </em>claimin’ to be Kosh runnin’ around – me and him.” Mick began to wipe down the little cable gently with a clean washcloth. “So in order to get the fake card to work, he sends <em>me </em>in to say that – get this – that my card got demagnetized when I ran it through the wash –”</p><p>Angie’s jaw dropped. “No way they bought it.”</p><p>His grin could’ve split the sun. “They ‘re-magnetized’ the fake ID card. His name, his ID number, – my face. Worked like a charm.”</p><p>Angie let out a cackle. “You’re <em>shitting </em>me. How the hell did they buy that?”</p><p>Mick poured a little isopropyl alcohol into a bottle cap and, as he talked, gently dipped a new toothbrush into the alcohol. “He went onto his account and figured out how to change his actual profile picture to the one that we used for the photoshoot. Got it re-magnetized. Now: boom. Two working IDs both underneath his name.”</p><p>“Holy <em>shit.”</em></p><p>“Yep!” He started to wipe down the pins on the ribbon cable. “So the system reads it like this: in theory it would cause some problems, right? Two guys trying to claim to be one staying in a single dorm, right? Here’s the kicker: the system is this piece-a-shit ancient thing that, instead of recognizing the two names and flaggin’ it, just sees two tenants. When you scan a card on a locked door, it wouldn’t register the names, just the fact that it was a ‘valid’ ID. So, from the surface, it looked totally legit. Plus, we managed to get a spare bed in there just fine, and so that was that.”</p><p>Angie smiled, smart enough to only half-believe him. “So you literally figured out how to bum a free house outta him.”</p><p>“Free shoebox is more like it,” Kosh grumbled. “Janko’s bathroom is bigger than that damned dorm was.”</p><p>“And technically,” Mick said with a big smile, “it was only vaguely illegal! So he pays room and board, not me, and everybody else buys into the idea that hey! I’m totally an 18-year-old guy goin’ to college! Meanwhile, he collects on the benefits, and kaboom. Free housing, free government benefits for the sake of getting’ food, plenty of time to get my GED and work on my own shit. Never got caught. Only committed a little bit of tax fraud. Perfect.”</p><p>Kosh shrugged, still wiping down the remote gingerly, now with a clean rag. “I doubt that that counts as cutting corners.”</p><p>“You literally committed tax fraud so that I could move to Inkopolis without having to pay rent. Buddy, if that wasn’t cutting a corner, I don’t know what <em>is.”</em></p><p>“Technically, it took a good bit of work to pull off, so. Again. Not exactly cutting corners.”</p><p>“That’s the thing with grumpy, here.” Mick nudged him, smiling, as he borrowed the hair driver. “He’s such a big softy he’ll commit a crime just to keep me safe. He’s just complainin’ about the evac such that he can avoid sayin’ he’ll stay here ‘till the bitter end.”</p><p>Kosh gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>The skinny man just smiled. “What? You know I’m right. You and your big bleeding heart.”</p><p>Angie rolled her eyes. “Okay, then. Sure. I totally believe your story. But if he’s such a bleedin’ heart: what if Dead Malley wanted to evacuate? Would you go with her or would you convince her to stay?”</p><p>Both men stopped.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>They glanced at each other.</p><p>“Well…” Mick scratched at the back of his head.</p><p>“We probably… hm.” Kosh scratched at his beard. “Well, we’ll probably have to convince her otherwise.”</p><p>Angie raised an eyebrow. “Really. The most stubborn person either of us have ever met and you genuinely think that she’ll just roll over for the two of you.”</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s not like we have a <em>choice.”</em></p><p>She scoffed. “A <em>choice?!”</em></p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Kosh shot back, “but if Malley had chosen to go with her – which she probably <em>would, </em>knowing them, and to be honest I would be <em>shocked </em>if that won’t be the case if or when the time comes – would you not choose to follow Malley?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, ‘cause I’m her <em>sister, </em>numbnuts.” Angie folded her arms. “Of course I’d go with her.”</p><p>“So, you understand our dilemma, then.” Kosh dipped a different toothbrush into the bottlecap full of isopropyl alcohol and began to scrub away diligently at the circuit board of the remote.</p><p>“Yeah, but you aren’t her <em>actual</em> <em>relative.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, we know that,” Mick chided.</p><p>“So why’re you gonna go with her?!”</p><p>“Because she needs it,” the two men chorused.</p><p>Angie blinked.</p><p>Mick turned back to the back of the TV, wiping the water away. “We can’t really let her run around, dude, she’ll get into trouble an’ all.”</p><p>Kosh nodded. “And being by herself is probably not the best idea, regardless, considering that she’s a young kid who doesn’t know a thing about Inkopolis.”</p><p>“We’re strangers n’ all –”</p><p>“Oh, completely.”</p><p>“ – but, like. Shit, I dunno. I just don’t want her running off and getting hurt, and I get the feeling that if she <em>did </em>–”</p><p>“Malley would be glued to her hip the entire way.”</p><p>Mick shrugged. “We may not be completely moral men but like, shit. I’m not so hot on lettin’ our two best coworkers getting lost at wherever the dumb respawn point is, sick as death. Right?”</p><p>Angie nodded. “...alright, fair enough, I guess.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t do the same,” Kosh said with a shrug. “I’ll be frank with you: we are all more or less at the mercy or whims of these two innocent kids.”</p><p>Angie snorted. “Dead Malley? Innocent? Please.”</p><p>Mick laughed. “Are you kiddin’ me? That girl is as soft as it gets. You just can’t tell ‘cause she found out how fun it was to terrorize you.”</p><p>“Ehhhh, go fuck yourself, Mick.”</p><p>“Would if I could, buddy.”</p><p>Angie stuck out her tongue. “Gross.”</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. Mick cackled.</p><p>They eventually fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Then, Angie realized something, and she startled forwards with a frown. “Wait a fucking second, what do you mean they’re the ‘two best coworkers?’ What about <em>me, </em>asshole?!”</p><p>“We’re removing your paid sick leave because you called me an asshole just now. I just figured you should know that,” Kosh deadpanned.</p><p>Mick started cackling again.</p><p>“God damnit. I can never win with you two.” Angie shook her head and leaned back in the foldout chair, no longer feeling uncomfortable. “…anyways, you said you weren’t gonna go downstairs anymore?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not going down there,” Mick said, nodding.</p><p>Kosh shrugged ambivalently. “We plan to once the water lets up a little bit.”</p><p>“That’s not gonna happen for, like, days,” she huffed. “You need to go back down there at <em>some </em>point.”</p><p>The stout man sighed, thoroughly wiping down the button pad. “I was planning on doing it tomorrow, to be frank.”</p><p>Mick glared at him. “If the water goes down a little bit tomorrow, then I might <em>consider.”</em></p><p>“I’m not asking for anything particularly unreasonable in going down there today –”</p><p>“Yes, you <em>are, </em>yes you absolutely <em>are –”</em></p><p>“If you two are so afraid of the water getting tall,” Angie offered, “just let me go down there instead.”</p><p>“No,” Kosh deadpanned.</p><p>“Why not?!”</p><p>“Because you’re sick and the suits won’t fit you. And by the way, no, we aren’t going to try Lawan’s joke garbage bag idea, so don’t even think about it.”</p><p>Shit. He was onto her. She glanced around awkwardly. “I wasn’t <em>gonna. Sheesh.”</em></p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Well, I had to be certain.”</p><p>“Out here actin’ like my gosh dang <em>dad,</em> dude.”</p><p>“I’m not – I’m not – <em>stop.”</em></p><p>Mick started chortling.</p><p>Angie growled. “I don’t get you guys. Won’t even let me do anything.”</p><p>Kosh gave her a Look. “That’s because you’re sick.”</p><p>“Is it ‘cause I’m just a kid? Huh? Is that it?”</p><p>“It’s because you’re sick.”</p><p>“You guys are so nice to Dead Malley all the time, <em>she’s </em>just a kid.”</p><p>“Mick isn’t.”</p><p>Mick kicked him under the table.</p><p>“What? What did I say?”</p><p>“I will have you know that I’m <em>perfectly </em>nice to Dead Malley.”</p><p>Kosh gently set the remote parts down on the table and clapsed his hands together. “Mick, the moment you found out that she wasn’t from Inkopolis, you started messing with her.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause it’s funny, and it doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“You’re lying to a child.”</p><p>“I get the feeling that hasn’t stopped him before,” Angie deadpanned.</p><p>Mick gasped dramatically. “How – how have I done anything that was just objectively terrible? It is at <em>most </em>playful banter.”</p><p>Kosh took off his glasses and pinched his brow. “How is ‘deceiving a child’ banter?!”</p><p>“Okay, fine. Name <em>one </em>thing I said that was terrible.”</p><p>“You found out that she didn’t know what the Great Zapfish was and told her that the locals nicknamed it ‘Big Sparkus.’”</p><p>Mick rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’re just mad about that because afterwards I said it was ‘Sparkboy and Lavagirl.’”</p><p>“Yes! And I’m<em> still </em>upset about that!”</p><p>“That was <em>funny! </em>You’re just mad because I came up with that before you did!”</p><p>“No <em>normal person</em> would come up with that!”</p><p>“It was <em>funny!”</em></p><p>“Oh, my God,” Angie realized, “everybody around me is insane.”</p><p>Mick burst into laughter. Kosh buried his head in his hands.</p><p>Another long day on Barclay Street, it seemed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sometimes i forget that kosh is technically still in college because he acts like such a grumpy old man. also you better believe dead malley lied about not knowing what the great zapfish was.</p><p>actually, kosh and mick are very fun to write for, but sometimes difficult - they're both me. mick is this side of me that's always very boastful and slick and snarky and obnoxiously petty, kosh is this other side that's a grumpy old fuck who's dry as a bone and a total wiseass. and, like me, they're both pretty gay. and also criminals. but that's besides the point.</p><p>the difficult part about writing the background characters is that even though this story is not about them i really want to expand on them more, even though the story isn't really about them. not a big fan of bland plot device characters. don't really want them to become that at any point. that would smell.</p><p>speaking of smell: my idea of where the splatoon universe takes place - i.e. where inkopolis is actually located geographically - wouldn't exactly be the wintery bitter old hellhole where i grew up. it would definitely have some sweltering hot summers that beat you down pretty bad. this is around august month-wise, so knowing my experience with crappy places to live? basically all of this neighborhood would be FRYING. and since a lot of the floodwater is full of street debris, left-out trash, river junk and the occasional thing that gets swept out of the sewers? GROSS. </p><p>let's just say the twins didn't complain all too much when it came to the big switch to plumbing. well, i mean... malley WOULD complain because she's terrified of interacting with people. but she's not gonna say that out loud, because someone might hear her, and there's like 400 or so people on the second floor right now.</p><p>anyways! all that aside! i am announcing that i will be taking a brief break after chapter 32 is released and day 2 is over. i am tired, i'm incredibly unmotivated, i've been trying to quit smoking and right now that's hit a rough point, i have started using a new anxiety/antidepressant medication (jesus! the bills!), and classes are starting to beat me with a big metaphorical stick because finals are very very close. and also i need a job. i'm broke.</p><p>okay that makes life sound worse than it actually is. but i am a wee bit stressed.</p><p>so! there will be a quick break while i get on top of all of that, after chapter 32, with (maybe) a short chapter 33 to bridge it. i'm thinking... maybe a week. chapter 32 comes out the 24th, so let's say the next (big) chapter would come out on the first of may. idk i might go for a shorter break than that.</p><p>thank you guys for reading this! thank you for 700 hits and all of the love and support, and i will see y'all in two days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. day 2 - a friendly questionnaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dead Malley gets asked a bunch of questions all at once. It goes about as poorly as you'd expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter of day 2 everybody. buckle up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dead Malley and Malley entered Janko’s apartment after a long day, they weren’t expecting the silence.</p>
<p>It was nightfall already, and the other members of their group had gathered in the living room. Including Donnie. They were waiting patiently around the couch, leaving it open for them to sit. Wabi was asleep in their bowl. Mick and Kosh were cleaning out the insides of a gutted desktop PC.</p>
<p>The two girls glanced at each other – Malley worried, Dead Malley already exasperated by this – and silently began to climb out of their suits.</p>
<p>“Oh, come in,” Janko said in an uncharacteristically friendly tone.</p>
<p>“Give us a moment,” Dead Malley grumbled, fiddling with the zipper.</p>
<p>“It’s fine if you leave your suits on, ahah.”</p>
<p>“I said give us a moment! I swear,” she muttered to Malley, “nobody is having patience anymore.”</p>
<p>“Oh, l-like you’re one to talk,” the Inkling snarked back.</p>
<p>Dead Malley rolled her eyes and elbowed her. Malley giggled. It helped to ease the weird tension in the room.</p>
<p>Then, awkwardly, they strolled over towards the living room, Malley glancing around at expectant stares – never her strong suit – while Dead Malley, trademark glare already affixed, strode over to the couch, plopped down on one of the cushions, and folded her legs, criss-cross applesauce.</p>
<p>Angie rolled her eyes. Malley quietly sat next to her and folded her legs up to her chest. The lanky crab sighed. Neither of them apparently knew how to sit on a fucking couch properly. Great.</p>
<p>Janko clapped his hands together. “Great! Well! Now that we’re all here, DM – can I call you DM?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Now that you’re here, DM, we wanted to ask you some questions. You remembered the agreement we made yesterday. You can stay here, we just need to know a little bit about you because, well, we don’t really know who you are.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “…I am remembering this deal.”</p>
<p>“Great! Okay, so –”</p>
<p>“I am regretting this deal now.”</p>
<p>Janko gave her a look. “Okay, cool. Thanks. Do you want to get started or not?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley scanned the room. Her eyes fell on Donnie.</p>
<p>The strange girl cocked an eyebrow. “…I see you are here.”</p>
<p>The giant crab nodded. “Er, yes.”</p>
<p>“…so you left your home just to be asking me questions.”</p>
<p>“Er, well – no. I, ah… I had to talk to Lawan. We’ve been, ah…” She scratched behind her neck.</p>
<p>“Fighting?”</p>
<p>“Ah…” She glanced around the room. “…well, arguing, yes. I, um… I wanted to apologize.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave her a skeptical look. “Really.”</p>
<p>“Ah, y-yes. I’ve been acting, ah… really not mature, as of late. And, um. I didn’t want to… to blow up on you two like that, so… sorry.” Donnie pursed her lips and nodded.</p>
<p>Dead Malley stared at her blankly. She glanced over to Malley, who also looked shocked.</p>
<p>Eventually, the strange girl huffed. “…alright. I accept this.”</p>
<p>Donnie nodded, and the room fell into an awkward tension.</p>
<p>Until, of course, Janko clapped his hands. “Right! Well, let’s get started, shall we?” He grinned and pulled a small notepad out of his back pocket. “So. Let’s just start with some basics, and then we can continue on from there. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Er… y-yes?” Dead Malley was already incredibly suspicious of this entire set-up.</p>
<p>“Okay! Great!” He started scribbling down in his notebook. “Okay, uh, first things first. What is your name?”</p>
<p>“Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>“Okay, uh, ahah.” He clicked his pen shut. “That’s – that’s a nickname. What’s your real name?”</p>
<p>“Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>“…that’s not your name –”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>“He wants your <em>actual name, </em>dude,” Angie piped up.</p>
<p>“I have just given it…?”</p>
<p>“That’s not –” Janko sighed. “Are you actually going to answer this question or what?”</p>
<p>“Dead Malley is my name.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Can you at least give me your <em>first </em>name?”</p>
<p>The strange girl thought for a second. “…Dead.”</p>
<p>He pinched his brow. “Okay, no –”</p>
<p>“And my last name is Malley.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’re just going to skip that question, then.” He rolled his eyes. “Next question: where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” She thought for a second. “Outside of Inkopolis.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. That makes sense… okay…” He scribbled down some more. “Okay! Next question.” He leaned forwards on his kitchen stool. “What do you know… about Grizzco?”</p>
<p>Lawan gave him a very strong and pointed look, but said nothing. Donnie, who’d missed all of this, just looked rather confused. Mick let out a stifled laugh.</p>
<p>Dead Malley blinked.</p>
<p>“…what?”</p>
<p>“Grizzco. What do you know about Grizzco.”</p>
<p>She glanced around the room. “What is Grizzco?”</p>
<p>The sea anemone was lost already. “No, you – okay, you clearly have to know what Grizzco is.”</p>
<p>The strange girl gave him a dubious voice. “…do I?”</p>
<p>Janko glared at her. “Wh – yes? Why would you <em>not?”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley suddenly wrinkled her nose in disgust. “This tone of voice of yours, it is, ah, it has no respect. I do not like this. Why do you give me such an attitude?”</p>
<p>“You don’t – because you’re treating this like a yes or no question when you know that it’s not!”</p>
<p>“I am just not understanding the treatment that I am receiving right now. If I do not know something, then I can say I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well – you – you’re being – okay. Okay, deep breath.” Janko sighed very deeply. “Okay. Okay, let’s… move on from that. Should be fine. Maybe I expected a little too much from this. I’m gonna ask you another question. Where…” He pushed his glasses up his nose; they shined white underneath the ceiling light. “…are you from?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley blinked, then though for a second. “…eh, it was… it was kind of a boarding school? A military… boarding… prep school.” She paused, thinking, then shrugged. “Ah, yes, that is correct, more or less.”</p>
<p>“How’d you end up <em>here, </em>then,” Mick grumbled.</p>
<p>“In <em>Inkopolis? </em>I came here.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so how did you <em>get </em>here.”</p>
<p>“…walking?”</p>
<p>“No – okay, you didn’t <em>walk </em>the entire way here.”</p>
<p>“This is true,” Dead Malley conceded, nodding her head. “There was also some running.”</p>
<p>Kosh gave her a suspicious look. “Really. You got here on foot.”</p>
<p>“I am wearing shoes.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what that means.”</p>
<p>“You cannot prove this.”</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that you <em>travelled here </em>by <em>walking?”</em></p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“All the way to Inkopolis.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And how long did it take?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley thought briefly for a moment. “…four days.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Kosh adjusted his glasses. “Four – four days.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You walked all the way to Inkopolis.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And it took you <em>four days.”</em></p>
<p>“Yes? Is it supposed to be shorter?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Okay,” Mick groaned, “lemme take over. Where did you walk from?”</p>
<p>“My home.”</p>
<p>Lawan seemed to perk up. “Your <em>home?” </em></p>
<p>The room suddenly seemed a lot lighter. Donnie shifted forwards in her chair. “So you <em>do </em>have a home?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where it is?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s at the school.”</p>
<p>Kosh cocked his head to the side, frowning again. “The – the school.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley shrugged. “The military school. My home was across the street.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where the school is?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>The strange girl squinted. “…next to my house?”</p>
<p>“And where is your <em>house?”</em></p>
<p>“Next to the school.”</p>
<p>“I – okay.” He pinched his brow. “I don’t think I’m gonna get anything out of her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me either,” Mick said with a shrug. “We’re done.”</p>
<p>Janko stared at them, shocked. “Are you two kidding me?”</p>
<p>Mick leaned back in his chair, sighing contentedly. “I’ll be honest, dude: we don’t really care that much.”</p>
<p>Kosh nodded. “Not our business to ask.”</p>
<p>This seemed to mortify Janko. “Not our <em>business?! </em>She’s stuck staying in my apartment and trying to figure out where she came from is <em>not our business?!”</em></p>
<p>Mick shrugged. “It’s <em>your </em>apartment.” They turned back to gently cleaning out the insides of a desktop PC.</p>
<p>The lanky crab stared at the two men in disgust. “If it was <em>your </em>apartment she’d broken into, would you have cared <em>then?”</em></p>
<p>Mick looked at her quizzically. “Why would she break into <em>our </em>apartment? Our place is <em>tiny.”</em></p>
<p>“Ehhh…” Dead Malley curled one of her tentacles around her finger. Malley looked at her curiously – her tentacles seemed a little more expressive than hers. The strange girl bit her lip. “…I cannot say I did not <em>consider </em>the building across the street, but… ah… it looked, ah, too small.”</p>
<p>Kosh raised an eyebrow. “So you just saw the biggest building on the block and chose to go to that one.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It was big.”</p>
<p>“…fair enough, I suppose.” He turned back to the computer.</p>
<p>Mick snorted. “Alrighty then. No more questions, your honor.”</p>
<p>Angie scoffed. “Alright, fine. I got some questions, then.” She leaned forward and pointed a claw at the girl. “You. The window. How’d that happen?”</p>
<p>“Oh! This is simple. I put the crowbar under the window, yes? I pull it up. And then, you have to lift the window up, yes? And, ah…” Dead Malley blushed deeply. “…I pushed the window too far up.”</p>
<p>Lawan squinted. “You <em>slid </em>the window out?”</p>
<p>“Er, yes.”</p>
<p>Lawan turned to Donnie, flabbergasted. “…the window can <em>do </em>that?”</p>
<p>The giant crab pursed her lips. “…yeah, that’s happened a few times, now that I think about it. But – well, ah… Normally, it’s almost impossible to do, I’d guess, unless something got into the window frame itself.”</p>
<p>“Like a crowbar.”</p>
<p>“…yeah. Like a crowbar.”</p>
<p>The urchin stared at the ground, dead silent.</p>
<p>Everyone glanced at her awkwardly.</p>
<p>Angie raised an eyebrow. “…you good?”</p>
<p>Lawan takes a deep breath, in and out. “…I hate this apartment building so god damn much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do too sometimes,” Donnie said, rubbing the urchin’s back gently.</p>
<p>“Okay. Next question.” Janko leaned forward in his chair. “Why <em>here? </em>Why Inkopolis?”</p>
<p>“I got lost.”</p>
<p>Janko and Lawan shared a glance. “…where were you intending on going?”</p>
<p>“Ahhh… there is a place you come out nearby the, ah, the big – the big tower that the kids go to. The one in the square? I, ah… I took the wrong way to be getting there.”</p>
<p>The sea anemone raised an eyebrow. “Deca Tower.”</p>
<p>“Yes! That is the place.”</p>
<p>Janko started scribbling furiously in his little notebook. “I <em>see, </em>okay. So. When you got to Deca Tower, did you see a little building, just next to it –”</p>
<p>“I did not arrive at Deca Tower.”</p>
<p>“…okay, but when you got to Deca Tower, were you planning to search <em>around </em>it –”</p>
<p>“I did not go to Deca Tower, I do not know what I would have found.”</p>
<p>Janko rubbed at his temples. “Okay, so but <em>if </em>you were going to arrive at the square –”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know what Grizzco <em>is, </em>Janko,” Lawan snapped, pinching her brow. “Drop it.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! Geez.” He flipped through several Grizzco-related questions. “Uhhh… okay, this one sounds good. Once you got to Deca Tower, where were you planning on going next?”</p>
<p>“To get food.”</p>
<p>“…okay, but where were you going to go <em>after </em>you got food –”</p>
<p>“Oh, I-I should take you to, ah, Crusty Sean’s sometime,” Malley mumbled, accidentally interrupting.</p>
<p>The room stared at her, which made her blush deeply and try to hide underneath her hat.</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave her a look. “…what is Crusty Sean’s?”</p>
<p>“Uh – it’s – it’s – uh – it’s like a, like a food truck…place.”</p>
<p>“…food truck?”</p>
<p>“Uh, a truck you s-sell food out of.”</p>
<p>“I see.” She thought for a moment. “…is it good food?”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty good.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Uh, y-y-yeah, it’s like a weird… staple with Inklings and stuff. Like, Inklings are all, they’re all really ‘oh, Crusty Sean, oooh, I gotta – I gotta get Crusty Sean’s. I gotta g-go to Crusty Sean’s.’ It’s – it’s, uh, it’s a big, it’s a big thing.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I dunno. It’s good, but like, the food is – the food is really big.”</p>
<p>“<em>Big?”</em></p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>“Wh – how big?”</p>
<p>“Well, like, one time I got a Seanwich there – and that’s like a sandwich thing by the way, and it was like, I dunno. It – it was, uh –”</p>
<p>Lawan clapped her hands together loudly, startling the two. “Can we <em>focus?”</em></p>
<p>“S-sorry, sorry,” Malley mumbled.</p>
<p>Janko sighed, then began to shuffle through his notes. “Okay. Right, so –”</p>
<p>Dead Malley turned back to the nervous Inkling. “How big was the sandwich?”</p>
<p>“Uh – it was – it was as big as my head.”</p>
<p>“<em>No…”</em></p>
<p>“I’m – I’m totally not kidding, it really was.”</p>
<p>“That is <em>so cool.”</em></p>
<p>“Y-yeah, that was what I thought, I was – I was like, <em>wow, </em>y’know, ‘cause like I wasn’t expecting it to be so <em>big –”</em></p>
<p>Janko snapped. “<em>Focus!”</em></p>
<p>Malley flinched again. “S-sorry.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley glared at him. “But your questions are boring.”</p>
<p>“Then <em>answer </em>them so we can be <em>done! </em>Okay? <em>Okay. </em>Good. Same question. Where were you going to go after you got food?”</p>
<p>“I do not know.”</p>
<p>This completely flatfooted Janko. “I – you – <em>what?”</em></p>
<p>“I do not know.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have <em>any </em>idea what you were going to do once you got to Deca Tower.”</p>
<p>“Eh, I had some idea.”</p>
<p>“Which <em>was?”</em></p>
<p>“I was going to get food.”</p>
<p>Janko buried his face in his hands. “Oh, my God…”</p>
<p>“I <em>highly </em>doubt that,” Angie said with a scoff. “You came to Inkopolis just for the <em>food?”</em></p>
<p>“Well, no –”</p>
<p>“You came here – on <em>foot, </em>as you <em>claim </em>– just to get some of the <em>food? </em>That’s absolute bullshit, I don’t believe for a <em>second –”</em></p>
<p>“I just said no!”</p>
<p>“ – that you’d try something like that. Why are you <em>here? </em>In <em>Inkopolis, </em>on <em>Barclay Street. </em>And you <em>better </em>be honest this time.”</p>
<p>“I am telling you that I did not come only for the food!”</p>
<p>“Why are you <em>here?”</em></p>
<p>“I got lost!”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. Why are you here, <em>really.”</em></p>
<p>“No, I am serious! The tunnels, ah, by the subway – they are hard to go through! It is easy to be getting lost in them!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” interrupted Lawan, “but did you say the <em>tunnels?”</em></p>
<p>“I – yes?”</p>
<p>“Do you – do you mean the <em>maintenance tunnels, </em>to the <em>subway.”</em></p>
<p>“Yes. Those – those are the tunnels.”</p>
<p>Angie balked. “You got here through the <em>maintenance tunnels?!”</em></p>
<p>“Yes? Stop repeating this phrase, it is getting weird.”</p>
<p>Donnie looked at Dead Malley curiously. “How did you get in?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley eyed the other woman suspiciously. It was the first thing she’d directly said to the girl since they had all gotten here. “…er, I walked?”</p>
<p>“You <em>walked?”</em></p>
<p>“Well, yes. The door to get there was open, so… I took the tunnels.”</p>
<p>Lawan cocked her head to the side. “You didn’t think of getting out in the subway?”</p>
<p>“I did not want to get caught. I do not think I was supposed to be in the tunnels.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t <em>leave </em>them?”</p>
<p>“Yes? Not until I found a place that was safe.”</p>
<p>“And that was an exit to the sewer running down the middle of Barclay Street.”</p>
<p>“Yes. It is, ah, it is simple. You just… go out the door and the way to the street is – it is to the left. You know. You turn and you see the way, you go up it.” Dead Malley shrugged, and pantomimed climbing a ladder. “You know?”</p>
<p>Lawan pinched her brow. “No, we don’t. We don’t use the sewer to get around.”</p>
<p>“That is fair.”</p>
<p>Malley made a face of visible discomfort. “W-w-was it bad down there?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley grimaced. “It was <em>bad.”</em></p>
<p>“R-really?”</p>
<p>“Please do not make me think of the sewer.” She shuddered.</p>
<p>“Oh, s-sorry, yeah. I don’t – I don’t know why I asked.” She blushed deeply.</p>
<p>Dead Malley waved this off. “Ah, it is fine. You have never been to a sewer before, yes? I cannot say that I… <em>recommend </em>the sewer.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think – I don’t think anyone <em>would.”</em></p>
<p>“Not exactly a first choice for going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Malley smiled. “It’s not – it’s not an ideal vacation spot, is it?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley started to laugh. “Not exactly fun for the whole family, yes?”</p>
<p>The Inkling girl giggled lightly.</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>focus, </em>please,” Janko grumbled, pinching his brow. “You <em>really had no idea </em>what you were going to do once you got to the surface?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley shrugged. “I had some idea.”</p>
<p>“<em>Besides </em>getting food.”</p>
<p>“…I had less of an idea after that.”</p>
<p>“So all you knew is that you had to get to Inkopolis.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that was my plan.”</p>
<p>Angie glared. “That’s suspicious. <em>And </em>pretty dubious. You claim all you wanted when you got here was something to eat, but you wind up in subway maintenance tunnels and the <em>sewer </em>just to get to <em>our street, </em>and somehow this all <em>magically </em>works out in your favor when you ‘accidentally’ break a window to get into our apartment. Well, I call bullshit on your fake-ass story.”</p>
<p>“I was only wanting to be <em>opening </em>it,” Dead Malley blushed, pouting.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t excuse your made-up story! Why? Why would you even <em>come </em>here?”</p>
<p>“Again, I got lost. How many times do I have to repeat this?”</p>
<p>“To <em>Inkopolis, </em>I mean! From <em>wherever you came from, </em>which you <em>still haven’t told us!”</em></p>
<p>Lawan pursed her lips. “Hold on, I have a few questions myself. Are you from overseas?”</p>
<p>“I…” Dead Malley screwed her eyes shut trying to think. “…yyyyes. I believe I am? …maybe.”</p>
<p>“…okay. How did you travel <em>overseas </em>to get here.”</p>
<p>“I walked.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You walked overseas.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Well – okay I was not walking the <em>whole </em>time. I, ah, was also… I was also taking the train.”</p>
<p>“You took a <em>train.”</em></p>
<p>“Ehhh, for a moment.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Donnie cocked her head to the side. “You took a <em>subway train?”</em></p>
<p>“Er, I think…? I do not know. I know it was a <em>train.”</em></p>
<p>She turned to Lawan. “Does the subway line connect from Deca Tower to all the way out here?”</p>
<p>The urchin nodded. “It’s a hell of a commute. I guess she could have also gone through the subway tunnels, but…” She turned back to Dead Malley. “How do you get lost like that?”</p>
<p>“I did not have a map.”</p>
<p>“There’s maps all over the subway lines.”</p>
<p>“I was not in the subway lines. I was in the tunnels.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but to get into the tunnels you have to get into the subway.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. No.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, no?”</p>
<p>“I got into the tunnels just fine. I did not need to use the subway train.”</p>
<p>“You found an entryway into the tunnels that didn’t require the subway, then. Where?”</p>
<p>“I cannot say.”</p>
<p>Angie squinted. “Because you don’t know, or because you don’t want to say it?”</p>
<p>“Because I do not know.”</p>
<p>She huffed. “Well, isn’t THAT convenient.”</p>
<p>Lawan frowned and nudged the lanky crab with her foot. “Knock it off.”</p>
<p>“What? What did I do?”</p>
<p>Donnie turned to Dead Malley, looking confused. “So, you didn’t have a train nearby, so you took the subway tunnels?”</p>
<p>Again, Dead Malley looked hesitant to answer. “…no, there was a train I think that would be coming. Ah, when I was arriving, I mean.”</p>
<p>“…then why didn’t you take it?”</p>
<p>“I did not trust it.”</p>
<p>Donnie blinked. “You didn’t <em>trust </em>it?”</p>
<p>“I… in the beginning, I was worried that, ah… I would be spotted by the guards to Inkopolis, but…”</p>
<p>Lawan raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean border control?”</p>
<p>Donnie leaned over to the urchin and whispered, “we have a border control? I thought we just had the coast guard.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley shook her head. “I did not see any border control. That is why I did not take the train, so… I was taking the tunnels, instead.”</p>
<p>Donnie stared at her. “Because you were afraid you would get caught by the <em>coast guard?”</em></p>
<p>“Well, yes.”</p>
<p>“…I take it that you don’t actually know very much about the coast guard,” Lawan said with a tired expression.</p>
<p>“They guard your coast, yes?”</p>
<p>“…well, yes, but –”</p>
<p>“Then that is all I need to know. What is the issue?”</p>
<p>“Okay, moving on,” Janko said, grumbling, “if I can ask one of the bigger questions, here. Why did you come to Inkopolis?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley folded her arms. “I do not allow this question.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Janko stared at her. “…you have to answer it.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I don’t – I do not allow for this. I do not trust this question.”</p>
<p>“And now she’s dodging our questions,” Angie complained. “Great, so cool, love this.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley’s frown deepened. “This is a shit question!”</p>
<p>Janko pinched his brow. “You have to answer it.”</p>
<p>“I am not going to be answering such a question. This is not fair to ask.”</p>
<p>“Answer the question!”</p>
<p>“No! It is stupid!”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>not stupid, </em>it’s a <em>completely fair question.”</em></p>
<p>“It is a stupid question. I am not answering. Shut up.”</p>
<p>Lawan rubbed at her eyes. “Why are you avoiding this one, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Because I do not want to answer.”</p>
<p>“It’s a completely fine question.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley pointed a finger at Lawan. “I am not answering it! It is stupid.”</p>
<p>Donnie, suddenly feeling as though she had to mediate, tried a pleasant and friendly smile. “It’s not that big of a deal. We just want to know.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley squinted at her. “You do not frighten me anymore.”</p>
<p>Donnie raised both eyebrows, dropping the smile. “That wasn’t – what?”</p>
<p>Angie groaned. “Quit dodging the question, dude.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley folded her arms proudly. “I am not dodging anything! I am confronting this question head on and I am saying to it that it is a stupid question!”</p>
<p>“Then you’re <em>dismissing </em>it, and that’s just as bad!”</p>
<p>“No, it is good! This question is deserving of a dismissing!”</p>
<p>Mick and Kosh, who had been passively listening in on this conversation, turned around, wondering if maybe they should intervene.</p>
<p>Janko got to his feet, pointing a finger at Dead Malley. “You’re a <em>guest </em>that’s <em>staying in my house! </em>I have a right to know <em>where </em>you came from and <em>why you came here!”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley scoffed incredulously. “A <em>guest? </em>You call me a <em>guest? </em>Where I am coming from, a <em>guest </em>is a person who you let stay in your home <em>without </em>such a charge, such a question! A <em>guest </em>is a person who you do not make <em>demands </em>of if they are unwilling to <em>meet them! </em>If a person in your home is a person who you demand to do things that they cannot do, or things that they do not <em>want </em>to do, and if that person cannot <em>leave, </em>then that person is a <em>prisoner, </em>not a guest!”</p>
<p>Angie folded her arms. “You can <em>leave, anytime you feel like.”</em></p>
<p>“This is not <em>your house </em>to be making me leave from!”</p>
<p>“No,” said Janko, folding his arms, “but it <em>is </em>mine. And when I allowed you to stay here, I made a <em>deal </em>with you. A deal that we both said that we would <em>uphold.”</em></p>
<p>“Yes, but –”</p>
<p>“And <em>you said </em>that when you were going to be <em>staying </em>here, you would be <em>talking to us about your past. </em>And you <em>haven’t. </em>You’ve been <em>leading us in circles this entire time, </em>when we wanted <em>straight answers. </em>Well, we haven’t <em>gotten any. </em>And you know what? I’m getting sick of it.” He squinted. “And now you’re just going to <em>dodge this question? </em>Oh-ho-<em>ho. No. </em>Answer the question.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Answer <em>the question.”</em></p>
<p>Lawan rolled his eyes. “We can skip this question if she won’t answer it, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Angie pounded the carpet with her claw. “No! She’s been dodging our questions all night. She needs to answer this!”</p>
<p>“She’s been giving us <em>plenty of answers –”</em></p>
<p>Janko jabbed a finger at Dead Malley. <em>“Answer the question.”</em></p>
<p>She hugged herself, scowling. <em>“No.”</em></p>
<p>“– she’s been avoiding answering <em>anything </em>this entire time,” Angie continued, “and I don’t want that to happen!”</p>
<p>“It is a <em>single question, </em>Angie,” Lawan said, stressing each word with clenched teeth, “there are <em>plenty more that we can ask.”</em></p>
<p>Janko took a step forward. “<em>Answer the question.”</em></p>
<p>“No!” she barked back.</p>
<p>“Guys, I – I don’t feel comfortable with this,” Donnie said, anxiously rubbing her claws together.</p>
<p>Angie scoffed. “Oh, don’t pretend <em>you</em> don’t want to know either.”</p>
<p>Donnie stuttered anxiously. “I – well, I don’t –”</p>
<p>“Hey, knock it off, guys,” Kosh said. Mick got to his feet.</p>
<p>Janko took another step forward. “<em>Answer the question!”</em></p>
<p>“We can skip this question!” Lawan growled. “It’s <em>fine.”</em></p>
<p>Angie pounded the carpet again and jabbed a finger at Lawan. “No, we <em>can’t, </em>this is the <em>biggest question we’ve all had </em>and she’s <em>not answering it!”</em></p>
<p>“We can <em>ask other ones!”</em></p>
<p>“So, what, she can just dodge them again?!”</p>
<p>“Guys, I don’t, ah,” Donnie mumbled weakly, looking anxious.</p>
<p>Mick jabbed a finger at Angie. “Hey, you need to <em>calm the fuck down, </em>alright? This shit’s not cool.”</p>
<p>“No! She needs to fess up!”</p>
<p>Janko took one last step forward, jabbing his finger into Dead Malley’s collarbone, looking furious. “This <em>question </em>could solve EVERYTHING for me, and I’m SICK of you refusing to give us any real answers! For the <em>last</em> time! <em>Why did you come to Inkopolis?!”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley, refusing to be cowed, barked back, “I <em>refuse </em>to answer this!”</p>
<p>“Answer. The. Question!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I <em>said, answer! The! Que –”</em></p>
<p>Then, from out of nowhere, a shrill scream:</p>
<p><em>“CAN I - </em>…uh.”</p>
<p>Everybody turned to look at Malley, who had folded in on herself, trembling slightly.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat. “…c-can I, uhm… can… can I ask… c-can I ask a question?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley, stunned, blinked for a few seconds. “…ah, y-yes. You may.”</p>
<p>Janko, who’d been glancing between them, stood up and made a ‘T’ symbol with his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, <em>what? </em>Why does <em>her </em>question take priority, here?”</p>
<p>Malley gulped. “W-well, I – I, ah –”</p>
<p>“Because she hasn’t asked one yet,” Donnie responded calmly.</p>
<p>The room glanced at her, confused. She had her hands folded in her lap.</p>
<p>Janko blinked, hands flopping loosely down to his sides. “…yeah, but that doesn’t mean –”</p>
<p>“No, I think it’s only fair that she gets to ask a question herself. They’ve been hanging around each other all day, and all yesterday, too. If anybody deserves some answers, I think it’s Malley.” She smiled. “It’s her turn.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, but –”</p>
<p>“Ah-ah-ah! Her turn.”</p>
<p>“I –”</p>
<p>“Nope!” She held a claw out as if to say ‘stop.’ “No! No. <em>Her turn. </em>Okay?”</p>
<p>Janko glanced around, flabbergasted. “…uh –”</p>
<p>She turned and gave that same broad smile to Angie. <em>“Okay?”</em></p>
<p>Angie blinked a few times, caught off guard, then slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Donnie gave a warm smile to the surprised girls on the couch. “Malley, go ahead.”</p>
<p>Malley blinked, then smiled, and shakily unfolded herself. “T-thanks.”</p>
<p>She just nodded and gestured for her to speak. Next to her, Lawan smiled.</p>
<p>Malley stared at the ground for a moment, trying to work up her bravery. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“…w-when you left your home… uhm ...w-what was it like?”</p>
<p>The room was silent.</p>
<p>Dead Malley, astounded, blinked. “…ah…”</p>
<p>“Is tha – is that too much, or, or, ah…” Malley cursed herself internally, unable to look at the other girl.</p>
<p>“…no, it is, ah… it is fine. Ah…” Dead Malley scratched her arms. “…I can talk on this.”</p>
<p>“…okay. If – if you don’t want to –”</p>
<p>“No, I… no, I should talk on this.” Dead Malley closed her eyes, and thought for a second.</p>
<p>When she opened them again, her frown was gone, replaced with something… neutral.</p>
<p>“…it, ah… hurt to leave.”</p>
<p>The room stared at her.</p>
<p>She stared blankly at the ground, her voice quiet. “I did not want to go. I, ah… I had many… many good things when I was, ah… home. It is, ah, it is always to leaving such a place. It is, ah, it is a place that you feel… safe. Even if it wasn’t. It <em>felt</em> safe, and I… I think that counts more.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley shrugged ambivalently, continuing. “It is always hard to be leaving home. I know that this is true for any person, even if they are my age. It was, ah… it was the place where I was growing up. You always are, ah, you always are finding it hard to move from such a place, if you have such fond memories of it. It is hard to, ah… it is hard to leave. I liked my home. …I miss it.” She sniffed, rubbing at her nose. “…I still miss it. I… do not know now if I can go back.”</p>
<p>She sighed and leaned back on the couch. “…I do not think, now, that I <em>can </em>be going back. It is, ah… it is too hard to do so, now. This place is… this place is where I am having to stay. I… I think I can be accepting this, but it is hard.” She sighed. “…I did not want to leave.”</p>
<p>Malley nodded, sniffling. “…y-yeah, I… I know how that feels.” She sounded hollow.</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave the other girl a patient smile, then sighed again. “…when something like this happens, you… you do not get such a choice. Some people, they may be so lucky. I was not such a person. I am not so lucky as this. I did not get a choice when I had to go.” She shrugged. “…I just had to.”</p>
<p>Lawan cocked her head to the side, worried. “…were you forced out?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No, I just… I had a responsibility. You know how it is. I… it was something that I could not help. But it was something that I still had to do.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley glanced around the room. “I still have a thing to do, while I am here in Inkopolis. It is, ah… it is the last thing that I am needing to do. Then, ah… well, my life is my life. But this is… it is something that I need to be doing.”</p>
<p>Donnie put her claw on Lawan’s hand, then leaned forward, also concerned. “…is there… is there anything we can do to help?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave her a surprised look, blinking a few times. “…n-no, ah… it is very simple. I have, ah… I have just been… I have just been having a hard time. Because of, ah… because of the flooding. It… it is making the things difficult. But, ah… once I am done with this thing, I can go.”</p>
<p>Malley looked at her sadly.</p>
<p>The room was silent once more.</p>
<p>Then, Kosh stood up and cleared his throat. “I think that answers your questions, does it not?”</p>
<p>Janko, who’d been standing in the middle of the room, blinked and turned to him. “I – well –”</p>
<p>“Well, then let me put things like this: that is enough questions for today. And I think that you all have gotten some good answers. I no longer see a purpose for anything left to do for tonight. If there are any other questions, we will <em>ask </em>them at a different time. Is that understood?”</p>
<p>The anemone opened his mouth as if to protest, then shut it and nodded.</p>
<p>Kosh nodded. “Good.”</p>
<p>Angie stood up. “Wait, no, I still have questions.”</p>
<p>“They can be answered tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“No, they need to be answered<em> now. </em>I’m not <em>done </em>with her. And I <em>don’t </em>believe her sob story. None of you should,” she said, glaring at the others.</p>
<p>“Then you can <em>dwell on it </em>when we get to <em>work </em>tomorrow.” Kosh folded his arms, unfazed. “If you want to be the one to pry into a thirteen-year-old runaway’s psyche so you can get some answer to justify your distrust of her, you can go ahead. <em>Tomorrow. </em>You’re <em>not </em>doing it tonight. You can just sit and dwell on it, because, if I can be frank with you all, we are all <em>exhausted. Okay?”</em></p>
<p>“Well –”</p>
<p>He turned to look at the room. “<em>Am I understood?”</em></p>
<p>Lawan nodded. “That’s fine.”</p>
<p>Angie turned to her. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m tired and we got answers. And even if we don’t <em>like </em>all of those answers –” she gave an unsubtle side-eye to Janko as she said this – “they’re still some answers. I’ve known Dead Malley for long enough to say this: she is many things, but above all else, she’s not that good of a liar. I don’t think she was being dishonest.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley, unsure how to feel about the backhanded compliment, pouted slightly.</p>
<p>Angie still looked furious. “But –”</p>
<p>“But nothing. We’re done for tonight. You still need to take your cold medicine and go to bed, and Donnie and I still need to hash through some old things. Okay?”</p>
<p>The lanky crab squinted, then, after a moment, nodded.</p>
<p>Donnie, smiling gratefully, put another claw on top of Lawan’s.</p>
<p>Kosh clasped his hands together cordially. “I suppose that settles things, yes? Good. Good.”</p>
<p>The room fell into silence.</p>
<p>Then, Mick took a step forward and folded his arms. “Okay, cool. Now everybody else, get the fuck out. We wanna go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Tactful as always, Mick,” Kosh mumbled.</p>
<p>“Why, <em>thank you, </em>Kosh, for that <em>lovely comment.”</em></p>
<p>“Oh, you’re oh-so-welcome.”</p>
<p>“Gross,” Angie said, sticking out her tongue. “I’d think I’d rather go to bed than watch you two be gay with each other.”</p>
<p>“We’re not being gay with each other,” the two men chorused.</p>
<p>“You’re both being really gay right now,” Janko deadpanned.</p>
<p>“No, we <em>aren’t, </em>thank you,” Kosh grumbled.</p>
<p><em>“You’re </em>being really gay right now,” Mick snarked back.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” Angie muttered, rolling her eyes, “grow up, would you?”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes, too. Donnie giggled a little bit.</p>
<p>Dead Malley and Malley turned to each other. Malley gave her a nervous look. Dead Malley returned it with an evil, toothy grin. The Inkling girl smiled.</p>
<p>In their bowl, Wabi turned peacefully in their sleep, and began to very softly snore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everybody else in the room: frustrated arguing, emotional moments, loud bickering, shouting and screaming<br/>wabi: <i>a mimir</i></p>
<p>well, there it was! the last chapter before a week-long hiatus. holy moly.</p>
<p>thank you guys for sticking with me this far. if you're curious about the hiatus, just look at the end notes of chapter 31. i'm afraid that i've got a lot of planning ahead to do for these next few chapters.</p>
<p>the fact that this has reached the level of popularity it has astounds me to this very day. i might come out with some really old sketches on my tumblr a few days from now (but don't count on it). i'm also thinking about releasing a very short chapter 33 sometime in the middle of next week. who knows? it's mostly down to my schedule. but i still want to keep updating this and i still want to complete this project, sometime hopefully before splatoon 3 comes out.</p>
<p>anyways! thank you all so much for sticking with me this far. tell me what you think of today's chapter in the comments, and i will see you all next time! thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. night 2 - one last thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dead Malley wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very brief chapter i'm publishing in the middle of my self imposed hiatus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dead Malley woke up that night.</p>
<p>To be honest, she really didn’t want to. But it was good that she did, anyways.</p>
<p>It was late at night. She didn’t know how late, exactly, but it was pretty late. Kosh and Mick were sharing the couch; Malley was cuddled up next to her in sleeping bags on the carpet. She stumbled into being awake.</p>
<p>Just one of those chance things. Sometimes it just happens.</p>
<p>No helping it now. She was awake. And she was not at all happy.</p>
<p>Joy. Cool. Great. Fanstastic.</p>
<p>...wait, actually.</p>
<p>She shifted upwards in her bed, took a second to regain her bearings – and then, her eyes fell on her bag. Sitting underneath the kitchen counter, next to one of the stools. </p>
<p>And a thought struck her, at that moment, and she understood that if she was ever going to do anything, now was the time to do it.</p>
<p>Letting out a small sigh, she shifted into her octopus form and slowly – but surely – crept over towards her bag. She could be silent when she wanted to. If she was smart about this, nobody would even notice that anything had happened, at all.</p>
<p>Her backpack was, thankfully, unzipped. She shifted back into her normal form and, glancing around, gently stuck her hand inside, wincing at just the sound of rustling fabric.</p>
<p>She glanced around again. Everybody in the room was fast asleep. Wabi, in their bowl, was still snoring gently.</p>
<p>Dead Malley let out a small breath, then peered deep into her bag. It was hard to see – she only had the light of the streetlights to help her. It was a miracle those still worked. She squinted her eyes and began to gently feel around inside of the backpack –</p>
<p>There. There it was.</p>
<p>She pulled out her small transmitter.</p>
<p>It was black, roughly the size of a flip-phone, blocky and rectangular in shape. One of the ends had two different power ports, both designed for a wall outlet of any sort. When making electronics for reconnaissance missions, Octarians knew that if a standard Octarian wire couldn’t be found, then, in a pinch, an Inkling adapter would have to do.</p>
<p>All she needed now was a standard Inkling power cord.</p>
<p>Of course, the beginning, Dead Malley had no idea what a standard Inkling power cord actually looked like. Her attempts to disconnect the different wires inside of the satellite dish by Malley’s window, in a clumsy attempt to perhaps locate one or two, had led to… well, mild property damage, to say the least.</p>
<p>She had no plans to explain how that might have possibly happened if somebody asked, which is why she tried very hard not to bring it up in the first place.</p>
<p>Fortunately, now the girl knew better.</p>
<p>Dead Malley slowly stood up until she was peering over the counter. And there, gently resting, was Janko’s laptop, foolishly discarded in the hub-bub of the night prior.</p>
<p>Along with his laptop charger.</p>
<p>She quietly picked up the charger and unplugged the wire that led into the adaptor. It was a standard power cord. A perfect match for her transmitter.</p>
<p>She smiled to herself. Now, where to hide it…?</p>
<p>Oh, of course. A small outlet sat next to the couch. If Octarian-grade tech was as good as they said – and it was, and she would fight anybody who said otherwise – then she could just hide the little black box underneath the couch, and it would transmit just as well.</p>
<p>Nobody would see it, and even if someone noticed it and dug it out, it wouldn’t matter that much. A signal was a signal.</p>
<p>But even so… if someone did… or if the signal didn’t get picked up… then…</p>
<p>She shook her head. No time for thoughts like that.</p>
<p>She crept towards the outlet. On the couch, Kosh shifted over a little bit in his sleep, digging his head more into Mick’s neck. The skinny Inkling let out a small sigh of contentment. They were slowly approaching a point where they would start spooning each other. Dead Malley rolled her eyes, already able to picture the scene the next day. She wondered briefly if this was allowed to be shown in front of children such as herself. She snickered.</p>
<p>Her hands shook as she plugged in the transmitter.</p>
<p>A small red light soundlessly blinked on the red box for three seconds. Then, it switched to green.</p>
<p>It was perfect. She’d done it.</p>
<p>“&lt;Mission complete,&gt;” she mumbled to herself, grinning.</p>
<p>Behind her, someone stirred a little in their sleep, mumbled, and then fell back into peace.</p>
<p>Dead Malley glanced around the room.</p>
<p>By the sleeping bags, Malley, still wearing her beanie, sighed peacefully. The jersey that Dead Malley had been borrowing was stuck underneath her head. The Inkling girl appeared to be nuzzling into it.</p>
<p>The octoling rolled her eyes and scoffed, not bothering to hide a smile.</p>
<p>Perhaps this mission wasn’t her last, after all.</p>
<p>Then, she stuffed the transmitter underneath the couch, wires and all, and crept back into her sleeping bag, wondering what this meant for her now.</p>
<p>Outside, one last wave overtopped the behemoths that were the spillway walls. It made a sound like a clap as it lapped tamely over the sides, and then there was peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as planned, i'll be coming back with a full chapter on the first of may. thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. day 3 - no vacancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to wake up. The morning starts to pass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we are BACK AGAIN and off hiatus! this new chapter kicks off our third day at sea and brings us towards untold misery. also, did we hit 800 hits while i was gone?</p><p>or, at least, some good ol' fashioned ruckus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He barely lit the goddamned thing before somebody woke up.</p><p>“Are you smoking <em>already.”</em></p><p>Mick jumped a little. He gave Kosh a look like a guilty toddler. “I’m not doing anything.”</p><p>“Are you smoking inside again?”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything!”</p><p>“You’re fucking smoking in here again!”</p><p>“I’m not doing shit, fuck off!” He took a hasty puff.</p><p>Malley made a grumbling noise in her sleep.</p><p>Kosh rolled his way off of the couch. “He fucking <em>told </em>you to stop doing this.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if he wants to come out here and stop me then he can come out here and stop me.”</p><p>“It took an <em>hour </em>to get the smell out of the carpet! An <em>hour!”</em></p><p>“Only cause you quit <em>helping </em>halfway through!”</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>going to sit through him chewing you out again for another hour straight. Put the damned thing out!”</p><p>“I’m not <em>done </em>with it!”</p><p>“Put it <em>out, </em>Mick!”</p><p>The skinny Inkling sucked smoke down like he was trying to suck a golf ball through a rubber hose.</p><p>“Mick, I swear to God – c’mere. C’mere!” Kosh charged the man like a bull, and it was on.</p><p>Good morning, Inkopolis.</p><p>Dead Malley opened her eyes and made a little groaning noise. Yep. There’s the ceiling again. Hard to forget the tiny weird white lumps you could see when you stared at it. Made it hard to concentrate.</p><p>Kosh started grabbing for the cigarette while Mick danced around him, yelping and complaining, running around the room. Malley, beleaguered, watched them uncomfortably, still unsure of what was really going on. One of the men tripped over the couch; the other hopped on top of him and started clawing for the cigarette.</p><p>“Give it!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Give it!”</p><p>“Quit shtickin yer hand in my mouf! No!”</p><p>Mick held his arm out as far as it could go, lit cigarette still in hand. Kosh grabbed for it again.</p><p>Dead Malley, shifting out of the blankets on the floor, snatched it away and darted towards the front door.</p><p>“No – shit! Ackpth!”</p><p>“Dead Malley, <em>no, </em>goddammit!”</p><p>The two men tripped over each other trying to get the cigarette.</p><p>Angie opened the door just as Dead Malley was trying to step out of it. They immediately collided.</p><p>Janko squeezed uncomfortably out of his bedroom door. “Who’s fighting in my house? <em>Hey! </em>Who’s fighting in my house?!”</p><p>The cigarette fell to the floor as Dead Malley got pinned with claws. Mick was the first to snatch it up. Kosh immediately chased after him, the two men speeding down the hall.</p><p>“Why does it smell,” Janko loudly complained, “like <em>smoke </em>in my <em>house?!”</em></p><p>Malley sighed to herself. Seemed like another busy day again.</p><p>She looked down and fidgeted a little bit underneath her pile of blankets. They were quite soft, really, but the problem wasn’t that. It was that trying to sleep in such a pile of blankets – located directly on the floor – was typically quite frustrating to pull off. A stranger’s cheap carpet is not necessarily a nice place to sleep, only a step above something like a park bench. Malley has slept on both at this point. She can recommend neither.</p><p>She straightened her back and tried to stretch, making a little noise as she did so. She blinked and looked around the room again. There was Janko panicking by the windowsill again, as he so often did. Mick and Kosh had run off. Angie and Dead Malley were fighting by the door. Where was Wabi?</p><p>Ah, asleep in their bowl, if memory served.</p><p>Angie shouted in frustration. She kept trying to hold Dead Malley down, but the girl kept turning into squid form to try and get away.</p><p>“Oh dear, oh dear, oh no –” Oh, hello, there was Donnie, trying to separate the two. Looks like she was coming downstairs today after all.</p><p>Malley climbed out of bed and stretched a little bit more. She looked down. Yesterday’s clothes. She forgot to take off her pants before she went to bed again. She rubbed at her mouth with her sleeve – she could taste the dog breath on her tongue. She trotted off her makeshift bed.</p><p>Yep, there’s Wabi, still in the bowl. Fast asleep, as always. They really could go out like a light. Hard to wake up, too. Malley had to admit, she was a little bit jealous.</p><p>Donnie was busy scolding the other children. “No, <em>no, no, </em>you are – <em>no, </em>Angie!”</p><p>Angie, full of lean muscle and teenage energy, was being held down effortlessly by Donnie’s soft fuzzy slipper. “Let me at ‘er! She ran into me first!”</p><p>Dead Malley was being lifted up into the air by her skinny neck, swinging stubby little arms. “THIS IS A LIE! I DO NOT STAND FOR SUCH A THING!”</p><p>Donnie turned towards the skinny girl. “What did we say about <em>running in the house, DM?”</em></p><p>“You never are saying anything to me! What am I supposed to know about what you are saying?!”</p><p>“Do not <em>run </em>in my <em>house!”</em></p><p>“This is not your house! It is <em>his </em>house!”</p><p>Janko, for his efforts, was ransacking the kitchen for cleaning supplies. “<em>Where</em> are my good aerosol spray cans?! I had a whole <em>package </em>of them in this cabinet! There were like <em>five!”</em></p><p>“It’s <em>my</em> house until he finds his spray cans,” Donnie claimed, putting her foot down.</p><p>“ACKPTH,” Angie said, intelligently.</p><p>“You cannot <em>steal a house </em>because of the spray cans! This is not how the world is working!”</p><p>“Dead Malley, if you swing at me one more time –”</p><p>The nautilus across the hall opened her door. “What the fuck is going on out here?”</p><p>“Hi, we’re your neighbors,” Angie snarked, groaning. Donnie’s entire leg was more or less on her stomach at this point.</p><p>“Let me down!” Dead Malley swung her legs pathetically in the air.</p><p>“Sorry about the noise,” Donnie said, trying to give a bashful smile.</p><p>The nautilus just stared at them as she shut the door slowly.</p><p>Malley trotted over towards Wabi’s bowl and gingerly picked it up. She accidentally tipped it over to the side a little too far. The clownfish banged their nose against the glass wall.</p><p><em>That </em>woke them up. “Ouch! Fuckin’ – <em>Malley?”</em></p><p>“Oh, s-s-sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Jesus. What the hell is – uh.” The clownfish noted the scene that was unfolding by their front door. “…what’s happening right now?”</p><p>Malley glanced over to the mess.</p><p>“WHAT THE <em>FUCK </em>IS GOING ON HERE.”</p><p>Ah, looks liked Lawan had arrived.</p><p>She turned back to Wabi. “T-think it’s the end of the world.”</p><p>“Good,” they grumbled. “Couldn’t have a normal fuckin’ day in this household if we tried. Wouldja get me some coffee?”</p><p>“That – yeah, that was the plan,” she mumbled, hefting the heavy bowl onto her shoulder.</p><p>“WABI,” Janko shouted, tearing through the cabinets again, “WHERE’S THE AEROSOL THINGS?”</p><p>“THEY’RE IN YOUR ROOM,” the clownfish screamed back, making the Inkling girl wince.</p><p>“God, you don’t have to shout at me,” the anemone muttered, pushing past Malley.</p><p>Mick and Kosh barreled through the doorway again, Kosh now holding onto the cigarette. Just before he reached the windowsill, the other man pounced on him, and they began to wrestle with one another.</p><p>Malley quietly filled up the coffee pot from the sink. Outside, Lawan and Angie had broken into an argument.</p><p>“What the fuck did I miss last night?” the clownfish groaned.</p><p>“Oh, just another fight, you know how it is,” Mick called from the living room, currently in a pretty half-decent half-nelson.</p><p>“Get me – god – shit! Fuck!” Janko had gotten himself stuck in his bedroom door again. Malley was confident he had deadbolted it from the inside so only he could really squeeze in. “Wabi, they aren’t in here!”</p><p>“Check again! Check again, for God’s sake!”</p><p>Dead Malley in the hallway had finally managed to squeeze out of Donnie’s grip and was now darting towards the living room, cackling.</p><p>Angie began to struggle underneath the giant crab’s weight. “Get off of me!”</p><p>Lawan flicked her forehead. “Apologize to Dead Malley for trying to stick her in the ceiling tiles!”</p><p>“Can we move?” Donnie anxiously looked around the hallway. “This is making me nervous.”</p><p>“Well, then you should have thought of that before you pinned her to the floor!”</p><p>“It was the only way to get them off each other!”</p><p>“You couldn’t have thought of <em>any other way.”</em></p><p>“Well, excuse <em>me </em>for not being a <em>genius </em>like <em>you, </em>my greatness –”</p><p>“Oh, don’t even <em>start</em> –”</p><p>“Still not finding them, Wabi!” Janko’s voice sounded muffled from behind his bedroom door. Something inside fell over, followed by a long series of swearing.</p><p>“Look underneath the shelves,” the clownfish shouted back, checking the edges of their fins very nonchalantly.</p><p>Malley had to be careful as she attempted to fill up the coffeemaker with coffee grounds. Her hands shook constantly; it was a bad habit of being so nervous all of the time. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn’t just her anxiety that caused her hands to shake so badly. She’d heard of a few different types of things that may very well be the cause of this, and although some of them were clearly something that didn’t affect her, other ones did make her nervous. Mental disorders. She’d never really brought them up with anyone before, especially not her therapists. Malley wondered briefly if she should tell Dead Malley about them before dismissing the idea, realizing that such a thing would be a lost cause in the first place. There’s no way the other girl would even know what she was talking about.</p><p>Speaking of which, Dead Malley, who’d joined the two adults in wrestling – and surprisingly, was holding her own very impressively – cackled even louder. She’d pinned Kosh by his arm. The cigarette had been smushed out on Mick’s sneakers and was now spreading ash across the carpet. The skinny man broke out of the half-nelson and very nearly would have scrambled away if the stout man didn’t grab him by the back of the shirt. He yelped. Dead Malley cackled even harder.</p><p>While Donnie and Lawan began to bicker, Angie squeezed her way out from underneath a pink fuzzy slipper and dashed towards the living room. Wabi watched the teenager wrestle with Dead Malley in fascination. It was a bizarre sight – like a very aggressive Italian chef trying to spin and toss pizza dough, a pizza dough that’s trying to kill her. Mick wrapped his legs around Kosh’s neck; the stout man, knowing the other man best, immediately rifled through Mick’s pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. The skinny Inkling squawked and broke his hold trying to reach for it.</p><p>As Malley started the coffeemaker, Donnie and Lawan strode inside, still bickering. Donnie was in a ratty bathrobe with the initials of a fancy hotel on its lapel; Lawan had slipped into a new cardigan, this one a much darker shade of brown, and the bandana keeping her spines in place was now a pleasant shade of orange.</p><p>“ – well, I’m not in <em>control </em>of who’s in the hallway anyways –”</p><p>“You can <em>control your voice! </em>You can just <em>control your volume when you talk –”</em></p><p>“I do a <em>perfectly </em>good job of not shouting when I can help it!”</p><p>As they argued fiercely with one another, Donnie adjusted the bandanna around the other woman’s head, as it was starting to come loose. “You are <em>always shouting! </em>You are <em>constantly shout all of the time –”</em></p><p>Lawan fiddled with the giant crab’s collar. “Well, it’s better I <em>shout </em>at someone than try to <em>pin her to the floor –”</em></p><p>“Well, <em>I </em>didn’t see you coming up with any new ideas –”</p><p>Malley rolled her eyes, watching black coffee slowly drip into the pot. She remembered now that they used to do this a lot when she first started living with them. At least the house wasn’t filled with awkward silence anymore.</p><p>Janko began to squeeze out of his bedroom door. “What the hell are <em>you </em>people doing in my <em>house?!”</em></p><p>“Sorry, haha, just here to grab the kids, you know how it is,” Donnie said with a laugh. Lawan pursed her lips and tried to pretend that counted as a smile while she dabbed away at a bead of nervous sweat dripping down the other woman’s face.</p><p>Janko began to yank at his tentacles nervously. “What right do you people have to come into <em>my </em>home and start going through <em>my house?!”</em></p><p>Dead Malley, in her weird squid(?) form, flopped down on Angie’s head and bounced away, cackling as she strode away. She’d done it, she’d finally escaped –</p><p>Quick as a whip, Donnie’s claw immediately grabbed her by the shirt again and lifted her up into the air again.</p><p>Lawan gave her fiancé a look. “We <em>just </em>talked about this!”</p><p>“It’s a nervous habit!”</p><p>Mick had pulled Kosh’s shirt over his head again and was now trying to escape from the apartment again. The other man blindly clawed around, a vice grip on his skinny neck.</p><p>Angie, panting, was the first to sit down on a stool at the kitchen. She had wrapped a warm towel around her head, and was wearing a mask. She didn’t look great.</p><p>Wabi smirked. “Give you two to one odds on Mick.”</p><p>The lanky crab arched an eyebrow. “Seven to two on Kosh.”</p><p>“Seven to – you’re nuts! Three to one on Mick.”</p><p>Mick squirmed out of his vice grip again, and although now one of his shoes had come off, he’d pinned Kosh’s arm again.</p><p>It was Angie’s turn to smirk as she pulled out a black-and-white checkered wallet and started throwing crumpled bills down on the table. “Four to one.”</p><p>Wabi pulled theirs out from underneath their pillow and started throwing down some bills of their own. “Five to three.”</p><p>“Five to <em>three? </em>Are you shitting me?”</p><p>“I ain’t goin’ past seven to two!”</p><p>“Then match seven to two!”</p><p>“Fuckin’ – I’m not matchin that shit!”</p><p>“Fine. Fine! Ten to three.”</p><p>“I – you – agh!” Wabi basically dumped their wallet upside down and started shaking it. “You’re on!”</p><p>Angie just snickered and slapped down some more bills. Malley stood on her tippy-toes as she tried to grab some of the coffee mugs located on the top shelves.</p><p>Janko squeezed out of his bedroom door again and scampered into the bathroom again, looking for maybe some scented candles, or something. “Great! Now there’s people <em>fighting </em>in my house again!”</p><p>Donnie gasped and dropped Dead Malley like a sack of potatoes into Lawan’s outstretched arms. “<em>Angie! </em>Do <em>not </em>bet on <em>fights </em>like this!”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Don, it’s not <em>that </em>big of a deal –”</p><p>“It is <em>absolutely </em>a big deal! You do <em>not </em>have enough money to <em>handle </em>something like that!”</p><p>“Yeah, I do! I’m in complete control here!” Angie turned to the wrestling match again. “Uh, three to one.”</p><p>“Hey!” snapped the clownfish. “We agreed on ten to three!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, now I’m changin’ my mind. Three to one.”</p><p>“Seven to two.”</p><p>“Oh, so <em>now </em>you want seven to two odds.”</p><p>
  <em>“Angie!”</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lawan rolled her eyes, holding tightly onto Dead Malley, who kept trying to squeeze out of her arms.</p><p>Kosh had picked up Mick at this point and was now trying to slam him into the couch; he was completely shirtless and had his head stuck in a leglock again, tentacles flying loosely behind him.</p><p>Janko scampered out of the bathroom, spraying something around the room. “Open a window, for God’s sake, it still smells like tobacco in here!”</p><p>Lawan made a noise and dropped Dead Malley onto the floor like a sack of flour; some of it had gotten into her eyes. The strange girl cackled as she ran into the living room and started fishing through Mick’s wallet, which had been left out in the middle of the room.</p><p>The urchin grabbed the aerosol spray can out of the anemone’s hand, walked to the front door and tossed it down the hallway. Janko squawked and ran after it. The urchin shut the door behind him.</p><p>Malley checked the coffee maker. The pot was starting to get full.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door. Lawan opened it. It was one of the dogfish.</p><p>“Yo, is somebody havin’ a fight in here or some shit?”</p><p>She shut the door again.</p><p>“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Donnie mumbled, turning towards the fight again. “I’ll match three to one on Mick. He’s wily.” She reached into her bathrobe and pulled out a few wrinkly bills.</p><p>“God dammit, Don!” Angie groaned, throwing down more bills. “I thought you said you didn’t want me to bet on fights!”</p><p>“I don’t want you betting when you’re going to lose! Time you learned yourself a lesson! Three to one!”</p><p>“God dammit!”</p><p>Wabi cackled.</p><p>“Who’s in my wallet?!” Mick shouted, spine getting crushed. “Who’s goin’ through my god damned wallet?! <em>HEY! </em>Who’s the motherfucker who’s going through my god damn wallet?!”</p><p>“Seven to two on Kosh,” Lawan said, pulling her wallet out of her purse.</p><p>Donnie gasped. “Lawan, you <em>wouldn’t.”</em></p><p>The urchin grinned. “I sure would. Kick his skinny manlet ass, Kosh!”</p><p>“Ffffuck you, Lawan,” the skinny manlet in question barked back, pushing off of the couch with his legs and bring Kosh down onto the floor. Dead Malley yiped and dove away.</p><p>Janko burst back through the door, aerosol spray can in hand, and immediately started spraying around his house. The scent of fake vanilla and cleaning chemicals filled the air. The dogfish from earlier tried to follow him inside, but got dragged back by a couple of the other dogfish.</p><p>“You are all FIGHTING in my GOD DAMNED HOUSE AGAIN,” the anemone howled. He immediately ran into the living room and sprayed the two men with a fine mist of odor remover. Mick, who’d almost pinned Kosh, got a burst to the face.</p><p>“Aw, what the fuck! Hey!” The group of gamblers immediately started to complain about the odds. Angie tried to stick her claw into the bowl immediately, to grab a bit of the clownfish's cash; Wabi charged the claw without hesitation, pecking at her thumb and scaring the hell out of the lanky crab.</p><p>Janko sprayed the men again. “NO FIGHTING. NO FIGHTING. NO <em>SMOKING, </em>NO <em>FIGHTING, </em>NO <em>NOTHING </em>IN MY GOD DAMNED HOUSE.”</p><p>“Alright, alright! I’m going! I’m going!” Mick clambered off of the other Inkling.</p><p>Kosh, with a roar, knocked the aerosol spray can out of Janko’s hand, grabbed it, and immediately began to chase him with it. The anemone yelped and tried to squeeze back into his bedroom; he caught a burst of it to the back of the neck. Needless to say, he was not enthused by this.</p><p>The others by the kitchen counter were still complaining loudly when the coffee maker started to beep. They all turned around.</p><p>Malley was standing there in the kitchen, patiently, pouring orange juice into three of the mugs. Six others sat on the side, borrowed from around the building, waiting patiently to be filled with coffee.</p><p>Donnie smiled sweetly. “Whatcha makin’ there, Malley? Can I see it?”</p><p>“S-sorry, Donnie,” Malley said with an apologetic grin. “Uh, no – no buttering – buttering me up this time.” She took a sip from her orange juice. “First come, first serve. H-house rules.”</p><p>There was a pause, then a wave of people clambering in front of the little coffee-maker, grabbing mugs and trying to get the first drink, people bickering in line already. Angie was trying to get a cup for herself; Lawan was pushing her away; Kosh and Mick were panting, leaning on one another, looking happy as can be. Donnie tied his tentacles back in a neat little ponytail; he gave her a tired grin.</p><p>For what felt like the umpteenth time today, Janko pulled himself through his room and started shouting his way through the line.</p><p>Malley gave Dead Malley a mug of OJ. They clinked theirs together, smiling.</p><p>It was morning time in Barclay Street, and the street was alive with noise.</p><p>-</p><p>Here’s the thing about the third morning.</p><p>The first morning, everybody was scared. Running around, anxiously. Dogs without horses. Unsure what to do. Unsure what they really needed. Scared and lacking the necessary confidence needed to pull off what for almost everybody in the neighborhood was one of the worst events of their lifetimes.</p><p>The second morning, people were just starting to adjust. There’s supply and demands. Trades are starting to pop up. Lawyers are getting contacted in droves. The left side of Inkopolis Second Dam was alive with the sounds of legal action getting hot and heavy. There was always something to do, some place to go, some task that needed to get nice and polished. People were busying themselves with the necessary chores and tasks so they could distract themselves. It’s not comfortable. Nothing about this situation fits the word “comfortable.”</p><p>The third morning? By the third morning, everybody is fucking <em>bored.</em></p><p>Kids are wandering aimlessly up and down the hallways. The second-floor lobby is full of people trying to watch the TV. Everybody is striking a deal with somebody. Everybody has an idea, a plan. It’s like running errands, running chores, in a new, weird world.</p><p>Supply and demand. Somebody needs their clothes to be washed and watched over? The second and third floors have designated guards and designated spotters, tight settings and organization. You don’t show up for your slot in time for getting your clothes washed, somebody else is going to take your place, and you have to reschedule it with the increasingly bitchy hooped-earring eel. Somebody needs to borrow a kitchen’s oven, somebody needs to use another’s microwave, someone needs to cook breakfast? Kitchens are opened on loan, first come, first serve – Malley’s house rules for coffee don’t apply just to Janko’s little hub alone. Trade a little bit of something and you can get a good meal. Two rolls of toilet paper can get you breakfast. People wash dishes in bathtubs. The red snapper kid and the jellyfish kids runs around with signs that get taped up on apartments – smoking, nonsmoking, where to get your silverware cleaned, where to get your tech fixed. Some folks finalize their deals with where they can stay.</p><p>The water’s gone down a little bit. The plan is for someone – that someone being Mick and Kosh, after a huge amount of persuasion – to go downstairs and see if there’s anything that can’t be taken care of. Dead Malley has loaned them her crowbar.</p><p>The first water pumps have been turned on around Barclay Street. It’s anyone’s guess how long those will stay active. Donnie has to stay away from all of the windows – the water has reached up just below the sills. She’s still deathly afraid of them. She feels pathetic about it. She couldn’t even go down to see what the first-floor lobby was like. After much deliberation, she’s decided that she’ll be helping organize spare furniture on the third-floor lobby. Angie will join her, she thinks, even though she has to wear a mask – not because her fever is super contagious, but because she keeps sneezing everywhere and it’s kind of gross. They have a lot they need to talk about.</p><p>Janko has been snooping around looking for a new laptop charger. Malley and Dead Malley are back to fixing clogged sinks and chatting – chatting about this and that. Whatever comes to mind. New things are starting to rise up in the water – first it was mud and old refuse, now it looks like grass, gravel bits, this and that. The two guys who actually <em>are </em>plumbers are on strike until they get paid because of how much they’re getting overworked; Lawan has to go in and negotiate with them.</p><p>There’s been a bit of thievery. A few fights break out. The angry black crab and the squad dogfish call a truce – they don’t really act as interim ‘cops,’ as many have taken to call them, but they are good for defusing a situation. The system in place for designating whose stuff belongs to who has gotten much more rigid. The candy crab that sleeps underneath the table has tried, for maybe the third time, to claim the table in its entirety as hers. The damselfish has decided to help her with the promise that her cooking supplies will stay safe. The lobster salaryman trades a few old ties for some new tea.</p><p>Boredom rears its ugly head. In place of boredom comes the inevitable thought of wanting to clean and maintain things. In place of that requires actually <em>doing </em>those things, which results in mind-bogglingly numb tasks, which results in boredom. It’s cyclical. It’s everlasting.</p><p>It stinks like hell in every single one of the staircases.</p><p>The gopher squad has become the ‘help’ for a lot of people. Issue with the sinks? Call the ‘help.’ Missing something? Call the ‘help.’ Need something fixed? You know where to find ‘em. Same apartment as always.</p><p>It’s, well, comforting, at the very least. Nice to know that things are getting done.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>-</p><p>Of course, nothing about this situation is comforting.</p><p>Someone wakes up screaming. Nightmares. At least eighty other people wake up with them. When a kid starts crying, the entire apartment block can hear it. And not very faintly, either...</p><p>It’s not that this was somehow uncommon beforehand. But now everybody is packed together, and that makes more noise. No silence is really silence because someone else is talking in another room, above them, next to them, out in the hall. Again, not uncommon beforehand. But now it’s all amplified, and the noise has become so much louder than before. It’s stressful and dark and damp most of the time, and the neighborhood never got half a lick of half-decent lighting anyways.</p><p>There’s no respite from this. It’s tiring. It grinds people down.</p><p>Somebody turns up their TV in another room. People can hear it from the hallway. They knock on his door to turn it down. He turns the TV up again. Lawan has to stop people from unscrewing his doorknob.</p><p>Two people get into a fight over one of the coffee tables. They both claim it’s theirs. The shouting gets so bad that Donnie is sent into a spiraling panic attack and she accidentally cracks off one of its legs with her pincers. She has to give one of them enough cash for an entirely new coffee table now. As it turns out, the other person’s table – entirely identical – was sitting nonchalantly in the hallway, supporting a basket of clothes.</p><p>Angie has to comfort the giant crab, who started shaking like a leaf.  Donnie tries to make her younger sister swear she won’t tell Lawan. It doesn’t work.</p><p>Dead Malley and Malley nearly get thrown out of a client’s house after Malley gets tripped on purpose and spills a bucket full of dirty water. They <em>immediately </em>get thrown out of a different apartment after Dead Malley threatens another client with a wrench. She doesn’t like strangers playing and touching her hair. Shocker. Malley drags her away as she screams in that same strange language again.</p><p>Janko and Wabi keep disappearing into his bedroom and you can hear loud bickering from inside.</p><p>Stress settles down like another weight. It’s one that’s even more draining than the boredom. There lies the true dilemma that everybody has to face: apathy or bitter anger? Many of the residents of Barclay Street make their choice, sit back on their couches, and turn on the TV.</p><p>A news chopper flies overhead. The crack in the dam is threatening to reopen once again. Below it, people throw gross water out of their windows.</p><p>Cloudy grey skies today, it seems. Barclay Street lives on, and with no hint of evacuation in sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mick and kosh wrestle all the time. reminder: despite the fact that they both act like a cranky old couple, they are both in their young twenties, and kosh works out. like for real</p><p>i'm halfway through finals, but i'll be posting another chapter according to our dear friend the regular schedule as promised. it's always nice to feel like i'm staying on top of things - i missed writing for this a lot more than i would've expected.</p><p>i'm adjusting nicely to my new medication (helps that it's a low dose) and i'm holding together very nicely. i'm happy to report that things are going pretty nicely. i've got a better plot for the next few chapters laid out - little tidbits and drabbles that i think i could make whole chapters out of pretty easily - and surprisingly enough, i have quite a bit of unused content left over from the very early stages of this project. </p><p>i hope you all like where this is going. see you, space cowboys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. day 3 - of the highest horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malley takes issue with a passing comment. Dead Malley tries to reassure her. Meanwhile, Janko hatches a plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not super happy with this chapter at points. i'm gonna chalk it up to finals getting in the way of editing. oh well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A friendly-looking crustacean opened the door to two thirteen-year-olds in white greenhouse protective suits and wrenches in buckets. This was normal.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hello there! Gosh, you must be the little plumbers.” See? Completely normal.</p>
<p>Malley nodded, a little flustered. Dead Malley maintained her frown.</p>
<p>The lady clapped her hands. “Well then! Let me let you in – our bathroom sink is just a little clogged up, aha, you know how it is.” She led them to the bathroom. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim with dirty water.</p>
<p>“Good. Yes. We shall begin now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, gosh, haha! Aren’t you two just the cutest!” She pinched Malley’s cheek. “And <em>so</em> mature for your ages, ahah! Well! I’ll leave you two to it, okay? Just holler if you need anything!”</p>
<p>She pushed the two kids inside of the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Malley rubbed her cheek, her expression growing cloudy.</p>
<p>Dead Malley scoffed, rolled her eyes, and fished out her tools. Another day, another client. “You have your things?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well. We begin now –”</p>
<p>“I hate that.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave her a very confused look. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I-I hate it when adults do that.” Malley rubbed her arms. She did not look pleased.</p>
<p>The strange girl gave her a cocked eyebrow. “…do what? Pinch your face?”</p>
<p>“Say that – say that I’m responsible, or – or – or that I act to mature for my age. It’s, it’s really condescending, somehow.”</p>
<p>“…like with the water drops?”</p>
<p>“No! Like – like with – like they’re looking down on you. I dunno. I hate that. It’s weird.” Malley plunked herself down in front of the sink. “Like I’m a kid or something.”</p>
<p>“…you <em>are </em>a kid.”</p>
<p>“No – you – no you know what I mean! It’s like –”</p>
<p>Dead Malley scoffed. “Why would I say such a thing if I did not know what you are meaning?”</p>
<p>“No! It’s like – it’s like – ah, geez! I hate it when people are, are saying stuff like that. Like I’m not, like I’m not a kid. I <em>am </em>a kid. I <em>know </em>that.”</p>
<p>“…so saying you are mature for your age is not a good thing?”</p>
<p>“No? Of course not! I <em>wanna </em>be a kid.”</p>
<p>“And implying that you act older than that makes you mad.”</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s – I wanna be treated like a kid. I – ah, for…” Malley groaned. “Like, they get <em>mad </em>at, at me. When I <em>do </em>act like a kid. Because – cause like I’m some, I dunno. I’m like some – some little sweet, some little doll that’s all sweet. I’m <em>not. </em>I dunno. It’s weird, I’m being weird, I’ll shut up.”</p>
<p>“No, do not do this!” Dead Malley plunked down their kit of tools. “I am asking. I do not get such a, ah, such a comment on myself. People do not say such a thing about me.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Y-yeah, ‘cause you’re – ‘cause you’re, like, ‘cause you’re a little shit, and all.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley gasped and put a hand to her chest, mock-offended. “How dare you insult me in such a way, I have never heard such a comment in my life.”</p>
<p>“Wha - Mick called you that like <em>twelve times </em>this morning.”</p>
<p>“He does not count.” She fished a pipe wrench out of the bucket. “Why does this make you mad?”</p>
<p>Malley rubbed her temples with the base of her palms, face scrunched up in thought. “Because it’s like -  aw, geez, it’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“I will judge if this is a stupid thing. Not you. I am the judge of the stupid things.”</p>
<p>“You’re the – you’re the <em>queen </em>of stupid.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley fake-gasped again. “And they call <em>me </em>the little shit? Hmph! This is the unfairness of the highest order. I would <em>never </em>call a person such a thing.”</p>
<p>Malley snorted. “Yeah, cause – cause I called you it first. You’re just – you’re just mad ‘cause I came up with the insult before you did.”</p>
<p>“Shush. Shut your face, you cannot prove this. Shut up. Shush.” She started to unscrew the sink valve. “Now speak.”</p>
<p>The Inkling girl groaned. “It’s like… ugh. It’s – it’s like I get, I get treated as a kid, right? And – and – and ‘cause – and because people, uh, people like – like teachers, and – and neighbors and stuff, they’ll, like, they give me this <em>look. </em>You know? They – they give me this look like I’m this little doll, because they know my, uh, my s – my situation. And all.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘situation’ –”</p>
<p>“And – and – and so when I act, when I just try to be normal? And – and try to be quiet, and get my work done, they give me these, these fake compliments, you know? Like – they’re like, ‘oh, she’s – she’s so mature for her age, she’s so c-capable,’ or whatever.” Malley emptied out the rest of the bucket and placed it under the sink. “Aw, you – you fucker, you took the – you took the good wrench again.”</p>
<p>“First come, first serve. Complain less, talk more.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. It’s like…” She sighed bitterly. “It’s like when I <em>try </em>to act like a kid, like, uh, like a thirteen-year-old or whatever? So like when I get excited over – over games, and stuff? They do the other thing, where they act like I’m – like I’m being immature. For – for being a kid.”</p>
<p>“You <em>are </em>a kid.”</p>
<p>“Exact – exactly! But ‘cause – but ‘cause I act like, I act like ‘an adult,’ or whatever,” she rolled her eyes as she used finger quotes, “they think – they get mad when I don’t. But I’m, like, a <em>kid.”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley barked out a laugh. “I would say in our situation that the adults are acting like the little children, here.”</p>
<p>Malley nodded furiously. “Exactly! <em>Exactly!”</em></p>
<p>“Were the adults not earlier just – did the adults not talk about the children’s shows, earlier? And we were having the breakfast earlier while they squabbled over the coffee thing. Like little toddlers.”</p>
<p>“Right! <em>Exactly. </em>But when – but when <em>I </em>act like a kid, which I <em>am, </em>they get <em>mad.”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley made a face. “You were right. This <em>is </em>stupid.”</p>
<p>“See?! See what I mean? But because – but because people think, people think I’m, people think I’m like <em>mature </em>or whatever, it’s like – it’s – I can’t even be a kid.” Malley tucked her legs into herself. “It’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“It is very strange, yes.” Dead Malley scratched her chin. “…although…hm.”</p>
<p>Malley gave her a confused look. “What?”</p>
<p>“I do not know. I think that… hm. Well, it is good to be responsible, yes?”</p>
<p>“W-well, yeah, but –”</p>
<p>“Then it is good thing to act like an adult, yes?” Dead Malley shrugged, lazily waving around her wrench.</p>
<p>And suddenly, Malley was feeling frustrated all over again. “Well, I mean – no, it’s –”</p>
<p>“Because it is that you have to be an adult.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t – I don’t <em>want </em>to be.”</p>
<p>“Well, you have to be responsible at this age!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not – no! No! That’s not – that’s not what I’m saying!”</p>
<p>“You have to be an adult! We – it is a requirement for this! I understand –”</p>
<p>“Yeah – don’t – it <em>shouldn’t </em>be!”</p>
<p>“ – I understand why the, ah, why the hypo – hypacrecy? Hypocrisy. I understand why the hypocrisy is making you upset –”</p>
<p>“No – I don’t – I don’t <em>want </em>to have to – to have to be an adult. That – that’s the <em>problem.”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley stuttered, flatfooted. “Well – I – you <em>have </em>to be.”</p>
<p>Malley tugged at her tentacles. “No, I <em>don’t!”</em></p>
<p>“Well – no! It is important – it is important that you <em>have </em>to be an adult!”</p>
<p>“No, I <em>don’t! </em>I don’t – I don’t <em>have </em>to be an adult, I’m <em>thirteen!”</em></p>
<p>“Yes, you do!”</p>
<p>“But <em>why?”</em></p>
<p>“Because it is – because you have to be an adult! Nobody else can be the adult for you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there <em>is! </em>That’s – that’s the whole <em>point, </em>man, there’s – there’s like a <em>buncha </em>adults here!”</p>
<p>“Well, then, you have to be the adult <em>for </em>them, if they cannot do it.”</p>
<p>“Well – that’s not <em>fair! </em>Why – why – why should <em>I </em>be the one who, who has to be an adult? How is that fair to <em>me?”</em></p>
<p>“Because you have to be!”</p>
<p>“Says <em>who?”</em></p>
<p>“Says – I don’t – that is – it is an <em>expression, </em>stop with this!”</p>
<p>“No! Really! Says <em>who? </em>Why should – why should <em>I </em>be expected to act like an – like an adult? I am a <em>kid! We, </em>DM,” she gestured furiously between the two of them, “are <em>kids! </em>We should be <em>expected, </em>to – to – to act like <em>kids!”</em></p>
<p>“Well, we cannot!”</p>
<p>“Why <em>not?!”</em></p>
<p>“Because that is not how things are <em>working! </em>We have to carry the weight of the others on our shoulders because that is how this works! That is how this system of ours is working! We have to be <em>mature </em>because the ones before us were <em>not!”</em></p>
<p>“Then they should <em>act their age!”</em></p>
<p>“They <em>should!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes! Thank you!”</em>
</p>
<p>“But they do <em>not, </em>so it is up to<em> us </em>to be footing the bill. It is <em>our </em>responsibility –”</p>
<p>Malley groaned dramatically.</p>
<p>“ – to be carrying our own weights! If they cannot do so for themselves, then we do this for them!”</p>
<p>“We are <em>kids, </em>we should not be expected to be <em>adults!”</em></p>
<p>“No! That is how things <em>work! </em>Adults cannot be adults, so we must be adults for them!”</p>
<p>“That’s <em>bad, </em>DM. That – that – that’s <em>bad. </em>You – you understand that that that’s <em>wrong.”</em></p>
<p>“It is <em>tradition.”</em></p>
<p>“Tradition?! Tradition <em>sucks, </em>then! I don’t wanna hafta carry – like – everybody’s <em>work</em> for them. I – I wanna act like a <em>kid. </em>I wanna <em>be </em>a kid. I <em>like </em>being a kid, and – and – and enjoying, like, kid stuff, or – or whatever – like we shouldn’t have to be <em>adults, </em>here. Why – why are we expected to be <em>adults? </em>That’s my <em>problem! </em>Like they get mad when we don’t – when we act like <em>kids. They </em>act like kids, I should <em>too.”</em></p>
<p>“We <em>are </em>kids, we are <em>acting </em>like kids!”</p>
<p>“We are <em>fixing stranger’s sinks!”</em></p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Malley’s brain short-circuited entirely. “How – how is –”</p>
<p>“We are <em>kids, </em>we do <em>kid things, </em>but we are having to be the adults. That is how this works.”</p>
<p>“That’s – that’s not fair to –”</p>
<p>“No, we are having to do adult things! Sometimes children must <em>do </em>such things.”</p>
<p>“Well, I – well I still want to be treated like a <em>kid, </em>when I’m being a <em>kid!”</em></p>
<p>“We are <em>being </em>kids!”</p>
<p>“That’s the <em>problem!”</em></p>
<p>“Now you are not making any <em>sense!”</em></p>
<p>“I am making PERFECT sense!”</p>
<p>At this moment, the hapless crustacean opened up the bathroom door by a crack. “Uh, can you guys keep it down in there? Ahah.”</p>
<p>Malley lost it.</p>
<p><em>“NO, </em>because <em>apparently </em>kids aren’t allowed to be <em>kids </em>anymore! I should <em>still </em>be able to get <em>mad </em>and throw a goddamned <em>tantrum </em>because I’m a <em>kid! </em>And <em>adults </em>throw tantrums better than <em>anybody, </em>but <em>we </em>still get shit for it when <em>we </em>throw tantrums, and <em>we </em>still have to pick up after your messes, because <em>you </em>can’t act your <em>fucking age! </em>We are <em>fixing your fucking sinks for you </em>because YOU <em>can’t do it yourself! </em>You are an ADULT! <em>You </em>should be able to fix your OWN fucking sinks because YOU are supposed to be <em>FUCKING RESPONSIBLE </em>for your own <em>SHIT! </em>But <em>NO, WE </em>have to be the ones who have to fix <em>EVERYTHING </em>for you, because <em>YOU’RE </em>too fucking lazy to do it yourselves!”</p>
<p>”Uh –”</p>
<p>“You can fix your <em>OWN </em>fucking sinks and you can take care of your <em>OWN </em>fucking problems because that’s what you should’ve been doing in the <em>FIRST </em>fucking place! And then YOU give US shit when we don’t FIX it the right way, or make a fucking MESS, because we’re KIDS, because YOU can’t be fucking bothered to do it <em>yourselves! </em>And then when <em>I </em>act like a kid, you give <em>ME </em>shit for it?! I <em>am </em>a kid! I should be <em>allowed to act like a kid! </em>I shouldn’t <em>have </em>to be ‘mature for my age’ because YOU’RE still busy acting like a <em>fucking toddler! Being an adult is YOUR fucking job! Get your SHIT together, and FUCK OFF!”</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The crustacean blinked. “…uh –”</p>
<p>
  <em>“GET OUT!”</em>
</p>
<p>She slammed the bathroom door shut.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Dead Malley tentatively raised a hand. “Ah –”</p>
<p>
  <em>“GOD!”</em>
</p>
<p>“…are… you… feeling better?”</p>
<p>“NO! …a little. Fuck. I don’t know.” Malley had curled up into a ball on the floor. “I don’t know. God… fffuck. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, no, don’t – don’t be sorry, you, ah…” Dead Malley cleared her throat. “…you sound like you needed that.”</p>
<p>“I – I don’t <em>know </em>what I need, DM, it’s… ugh…” She hugged her knees a little tighter. “…I’m <em>sorry.”</em></p>
<p>“No, it is fine, I… I understand your frustration.”</p>
<p>“It’s just… it’s – it’s – it’s tough, having to… having to be mature, ‘cause, like, nobody else is. I just… I dunno, I just wanna feel like a kid. I just…” She was trembling, trying to suppress something welling up in her chest. “…I dunno. It’s weird.”</p>
<p>“No, I am understanding your frustration. I am. I mean this with truth. It, ah…” Dead Malley cleared her throat, awkwardly. She was still developing her bedside manner. “…it sounded like you’ve been sitting on this for a long time. I feel bad for, ah… for making you angry.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t – you didn’t make me angry, I was – I was already angry about, uh… about this, I guess.” She tucked her chin between her knees, muffling her voice. “…I’m just… I’m just tired of getting, like… like, weird looks. When I… when I actually act my age. I don’t… I’m sorry, you didn’t – you didn’t need to, to hear all of that, that’s not – that’s not fair to dump on you, like that.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley waved this off. “No, I have been, ah… I have been dumping such things on you, as well. Ah… we are… we are all very stressed, and tired, and that makes the bad things tend to get worse. I know that this is the case.”</p>
<p>“…alright.” She didn’t sound confident.</p>
<p>“I, ah… where I am from,” she stretched a little bit, “being an ‘adult,’ as you say, ah – it is an expectation, but it is more based on the work that you do over something like an attitude. Many people have, ah, the strong opinions, but, ah… most are silent as they work. I think that is what being an adult is, to me. You have to be, ah, silent, and focused.”</p>
<p>“I-it’s – no, it’s the same for us, too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think, ah… I do not think that I am agreeing with this, myself. Ah, it is… we do a lot of working, and a lot of working is… it is dull. It is not an, ah, not an interesting life to be living. But!” She huffed. “We have to be. There is always so much work that needs to be done, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And because of this work, ah… well, we are giving ourselves a purpose. So, if you are an adult, or you are, ah, acting like an adult? It is because you are working. If not, then, ah… you are like a burden.”</p>
<p>“That’s – yeah, that’s what – that’s what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“Because, ah, it’s like ah… it is like when we do work, we get things done, but… it is hard to say. We have to work. Even though we are kids, we have to be adults, so that we can stay in such a place as this.”</p>
<p>“Wh – what?”</p>
<p>“This place! Like this, ah, building of apartments. It is, ah, very nice!” Dead Malley gestured around them with the wrench. “Very fancy. I like this place. We work so we can earn our stay in such a place.”</p>
<p>“Wh – f-fancy?” Malley cocked her head to the side. “<em>This </em>place?’</p>
<p>Dead Malley looked confused. “This place is <em>very </em>nice. You get such homes all to yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they’re packed full of <em>people.”</em></p>
<p>“Yes, and they are still nice!”</p>
<p>“Y-you don’t really need to flatter me, you know…”</p>
<p>“I am not – I am not trying to – agh!” She slapped a palm to her forehead. “It is hard to be explaining in such a way! It is that, ah… it is – the homes where I was, they were always full of the people.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, like that’s my point –”</p>
<p>“No, not like <em>this </em>place!” The strange girl pointed to the living room. “You see this? We would be having, ah, for a room like this, I would say… 12 beds.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Wh – <em>t-twelve beds?”</em></p>
<p>“Yes. Ah, in order to be making space, we needed to have as many people in one place as we could, for the housing. And then in other places, we could be making the factories, and the offices, and the grounds for training. Very easy, very simple, a concept that is not so difficult. Yes?”</p>
<p>“Grounds for – right, you were – you were from a – a military academy. Right.” She scratched her chin.</p>
<p>Dead Malley blinked. “Ah, yes. Right.”</p>
<p>Malley tugged a little anxiously at her tentacle. “S-so how… how many people could, uh, could… fit inside of a place like this?”</p>
<p>“Like this? Many people. We would live in houses with many of the stories, and on the first floor is the places where you stay, where you sleep, where you eat and are processing the paperwork –”</p>
<p>“Y-your living quarters?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. The quarters. Like, ah, the coin from the humans.”</p>
<p>“I – not – not that kind of quarters –”</p>
<p>“And on the second floor, we would be having, ah, the workshops. And the ceilings are, ah, they have the open grates so that, for the big specialty work, we go up there. All the things that are necessary – the ah, work tools, work tables, ah, door parts, door pins, lockpicks, lock screws, ah, latch assemblies, ah, cylinder and springs, and, ah, the smelters and the ah… the metal carving… machines things – I do not know the name for such a thing, but yes, we are working there.”</p>
<p>The others seemed to stare at her in shock.</p>
<p>Malley ogled her. “Y-you worked with, like, <em>smelters?”</em></p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Many of the doorknobs, they rust. And if we cannot repair such a rust, we are to smelt down the metal and remake it. We do the same with all of the metal shaving things. It – that is – that is how the place I was working in, that was how it was like. Mine was a small place, with only the two stories, but they were… they were a tall two stories.”</p>
<p>“Hold on – hold on, s-sorry.” Malley squinted. “F-for how long were you w-working in that place?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley tapped her lip. “Ever since I passed the testing for my upright form. When I was… seven? Eight? It is hard to say.”</p>
<p>The Inkling scanned the girl, something furious welling up in her chest. It sounded unbelievable.</p>
<p>But Dead Malley was barefaced and honest, staring back blankly.</p>
<p>“Ohhh my gosh,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>The strange girl looked at her in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>Malley looked horrified. “Y-you – you were working with a <em>smelter? </em>At – at – at age <em>seven?”</em></p>
<p>“What? <em>No! </em>I was not allowed to work with the smelter.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay. Thank God.” She let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Dead Malley cleared her throat, wisely chose not to mention that if she had worked there for another few months, they totally <em>would </em>have let her work the smelter, and continued. “Ah, but anyways. I was working with the tools for some time. So it was important that I had to be an adult.”</p>
<p>“I thought – I thought that you got in trouble for – for not being, ah, mature, or something.”</p>
<p>“I do. I still do. But, ah, I did my work, so they could not be affording to complain.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. That’s my – that’s my problem. I-I-I don’t – I get my work done, but I still get, like, I still catch flak about it, and all. You know?”</p>
<p>“Then you need to be finding better coworkers to be dealing with. The fault is not yours; it is that of, ah, of the people who you are working with, yes?”</p>
<p>Malley gave her a strange look, and immediately, Dead Malley felt uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“…yes?”</p>
<p>“I… I mean, I guess…? I dunno. Geez.” Malley shook her head. She felt like an idiot. “Let’s just – let’s just fix the sink, and then, and then we can go, or something. I dunno. Let’s, let’s just…” She cleared her throat, grabbed her wrench and started to loosen the valve by the wall.</p>
<p>Dead Malley pursed her lips, getting the feeling that she somehow hadn’t said the right thing.</p>
<p>They fixed the sink in silence.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Janko cracked his knuckles. “So. I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Angie rubbed at her eyes. The warm towel bandanna was starting to slip. “And you dragged me all the way back to your apartment so you could show me this?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why.”</p>
<p>“Because it’s a good idea!”</p>
<p>Angie groaned. “And why the hell do I have to be involved?”</p>
<p>“Because I know you’ve got a camera.”</p>
<p>She blinked. “Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“Listen.” Janko whipped around his laptop, showing a brand-new slideshow presentation. “I’ve got a plan –”</p>
<p>“How did you make that so fast?”</p>
<p>“I’m a god at slideshows. Listen. I’ve got a plan –”</p>
<p>“You made that in like two mintues, how did you –”</p>
<p>“No no no, shhhh! Listen! I’ve got a plan for keeping an eye on Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”</p>
<p>“Good, alright. So. Since yesterday, I have the impression that Dead Malley doesn’t trust either of us.”</p>
<p>“Because you blew up at her.”</p>
<p>“Because I blew up at her, right. And Alive Malley –”</p>
<p>Wabi, who’d been finishing up a crossword puzzle, poked their head out from Janko’s tentacles. “Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“– and Alive Malley doesn’t trust me either. Right?”</p>
<p>Angie nodded, folding her arms. “Right.”</p>
<p>“But she trusts <em>you. </em>So here’s what I was thinking.” He flipped to the next slide.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Wabi interrupted, “what did you just say?”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of coverage on the floods right now. And I mean a LOT. Like, a <em>lot </em>a lot. But there isn’t much stuff online of people trying to film and record this event as it stands.”</p>
<p>“Not in this building, at least.”</p>
<p>“<em>Especially </em>not in this building. So here’s the important part. You can go around and start collecting film of different people, but you <em>focus –“</em></p>
<p>Wabi pulled softly on one of Janko’s hairs. “What did you say earlier?”</p>
<p>“ – on the two twins. It would be <em>perfect </em>for a film project idea –”</p>
<p>Angie nodded again, slowly becoming convinced. “Right, right –”</p>
<p>“– and, more importantly, it would get you close to Dead Malley so you can figure her out some more. You’re like the eyes and ears of this whole shebang. All I have to do is compile the info.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get close to Dead Malley, I want to make sure she’s not influencing Malley in some way.” Angie huffed. “I don’t have the same weird personal vendetta that <em>you </em>do.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a ‘personal vendetta,’ it’s <em>important research. </em>There’s a <em>difference.”</em></p>
<p>“Hey,” Wabi interrupted, yanking again on his hair. “What did you just say?”</p>
<p>“So what?” Angie shrugged and folded her arms. “What happens if I <em>don’t </em>agree to this?”</p>
<p>“You get to sit on the couch all day and do nothing but stare at the ceiling.”</p>
<p>“I – hhhh. Okay, point taken. But how do I even get close to them with Dead Malley getting suspicious?”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing: she’s always going to be suspicious of everyone. Everyone except Malley, who <em>we </em>are going to use to be our unwitting interviewer. All <em>you </em>have to do is sit and watch.”</p>
<p>Angie squinted at him, pondering this.</p>
<p>Wabi yanked again, then slapped the top of his forehead with a flipper. “Did you shout at someone?”</p>
<p>“Well?” Janko continued. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Angie thought for a few seconds more, then nodded. “Okay, fine. Deal.”</p>
<p>Wabi smacked him again. “Did you shout at Dead Malley?”</p>
<p>“Good, yes!” He gave the girl a wide smile and lifted his hand. “Let’s shake on it.”</p>
<p>Angie grabbed his hand, pinched it as hard as she could, and then shook it, saccharine sweet smile on her face. “Pleasure doing business with you.”</p>
<p>“Ackpth,” Janko responded, intelligently, nursing his hand.</p>
<p>Wabi bit one of his hairs. “Did you <em>shout at Dead Malley?!”</em></p>
<p>Angie turned around, smiling to herself, ignoring the yelps and shouts from the anemone behind her. It wouldn’t be too hard, in theory, to convince Malley that she was shooting a video project. It would help them get closer again.</p>
<p>She still didn’t know what to think of Dead Malley. She was even more uncertain now than she was before. But what she did know was this: she didn’t trust her, and she didn’t like her all that much either.</p>
<p>If this could help guarantee that Malley safe… well.</p>
<p>Her smile grew a little wider.</p>
<p>What’s a little discomfort, between fiends?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really like the big jug houses they have for octarians. you only see them once in splatoon 2 story mode but i love them and i wanted to see how they would work from the practical octarian work-oriented perspective.</p>
<p>the hapless crustacean in this is loosely based on how i thought donnie might be when i first started writing this. she was going to be a very doting mother type with very centrist viewpoints. i kind of hated that and i thought it would be unrealistic for somebody like lawan to be together with someone like that, so instead she became the anxious muscle-bound wreck full of oppressed emotions that she is. i don't think i could stand writing a character like that at all, not for the duration of an entire story.</p>
<p>janko doesn't count. he's different because he's deluded and selfish, but not necessarily bad. he just very badly needs to get his ass beat. angie, who enables him a lot because of her feud with DM, enables this the most, so she is definitely not the person that's gonna be able to do this</p>
<p>speaking of janko. what's this fucker up to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. day 3 - microwaved cockroaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick and Kosh try to divert some of the water out of the first floor. It doesn't go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm debating getting a beta reader for this stuff. i think it might improve the non-dialogue writing a little bit. tell me what you think in the comments - i Really don't want to mess up the whole "every other day" schedule just after getting into it again, i might wait for a better time to implement something like that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just for a little bit.”</p><p>“I don’t want to do this.”</p><p>“I don’t care, you agreed. Come on.”</p><p>“Kosh, I don’t want to do this.”</p><p>“Do I have to drag you downstairs? You know I would.”</p><p>“Kosh.”</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>The two men glared at one another.</p><p>“Kosh, it fuckin’ stinks down there.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Wear a mask.”</p><p>“It’s <em>bad. </em>I can <em>smell</em> it from up here. That’s <em>bad.”</em></p><p>“Good. I’m glad your nose works, and you can smell things. Come on.”</p><p>“That’s not – Kosh, seriously. We’re gonna get sick.”</p><p>“We will be fine. Put on your mask.”</p><p>“Kosh.”</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Do you actually want to do this?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I want.”</p><p>“Yes, it does.”</p><p>“This isn’t about me.”</p><p>“Yes, it <em>is –”</em></p><p>“No, I’m being serious. This isn’t about what I want, we have to do this.”</p><p>“But do we <em>actually </em>need to do this?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>“But do we <em>need </em>to –”</p><p>“Yes, Mick. Yes, we do.”</p><p>“…but do we –”</p><p>
  <em>“Mick?”</em>
</p><p>“Kosh.”</p><p>They glared at each other.</p><p>“We have been putting this off all of yesterday.”</p><p>“This wasn’t a ‘thing’ until this morning –”</p><p>“Untrue. You came up with the idea first.”</p><p>“That’s not – that’s not true.”</p><p>“No, you did. You got mad at me when I brought it up again today, and I know this because you immediately accused me of ‘plagiarism of the highest order’ the second I mentioned it.”</p><p>“That’s circumstantial evidence.”</p><p>“The circumstances show that this was your idea first. You came up with it. We’re going with <em>your </em>ideas. We agreed we’d be making <em>your </em>ideas first. Come on. Let’s do this.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>“Kosh.”</p><p>They stared at each other again.</p><p>The candy crab leaned over and whispered to Lawan, “they’ve been doing this for twelve minutes now.”</p><p>The urchin just groaned.</p><p>-</p><p>Kosh had to reason with the other man for several more minutes until Mick finally caved and followed him downstairs.</p><p>It was not a pleasant experience. As they descended the stairs, the smell only got worse. The lobby door was only open by a crack; the water was a deep brown. Kosh, cautiously, took a broomstick in his hands and, after a few faltering attempts, managed to open the door just a little more.</p><p>The smell of wet death hit them both immediately.</p><p>Kosh winced. “Aw, fuck, fucking hell.”</p><p>Mick gagged. “Ah, shit! No! No, no, no, I’m not doin’ this –” He immediately tried to make a break for it.</p><p>Kosh grabbed him by the back of his suit. “No, you don’t, oh no you fucking don’t. You made a <em>deal.”</em></p><p>He flailed in the other man’s grip. “That is fucking <em>rancid!”</em></p><p>“We made a deal! We fucking agreed that we would go down there, we’re going down there.”</p><p>“I’m not going down there – you can’t make me wade through that shit!”</p><p>“Quit being a fucking coward and help me!” He stepped into the water, grabbing onto the banister for help.</p><p>“Kosh, don’t – you – are you – dude, no, shit,” Mick said, freaking out. “Oh, fuck,man, oh, no, no, no, no…”</p><p>The stout man, still grabbing onto the other man’s shirt, pulled him down into the pitch-black water. The smell only got worse as the door opened.</p><p>“God, come on, man, don’t pull me into this shit!”</p><p>“Quit fucking around! Don’t make me fall over!”</p><p>“Awh, no, no, no, come on, man…”</p><p>“I said <em>hurry up!”</em></p><p>“Alright! Get yer sweaty paws off me! I’m goin’! I’m goin’… agh…” He gingerly stepped into the water, trying to look up instead of down.</p><p>Kosh was already by the doorway, the water going up to his shoulders. “Come on!”</p><p>“God, dude, you look like you’re swimming in shit. Awh, fucking <em>hell…”</em></p><p>He slowly descended the stairs, eyes screwed shut. He felt the water slowly rise on him, felt it go past his legs, then his chest, then… all the way up to just below his armpits.</p><p>He let out a big sigh, trying to breathe only through his mouth, not his nose. Through the mask, it sounded like heavy panting.</p><p>Mick opened his eyes.</p><p>Things had gotten worse since he’d last been inside of this room.</p><p>Stains were beginning to form on the walls around the first-floor lobby. The cracked window didn’t seem to look any different, still pissing out water. Furniture, completely soaked by this point, floated by freely.</p><p>The carpet below him squished underneath boots. The water felt thick and muddy even through his suit. His light-source was a small flashlight duct-taped several times to his helmet. It wobbled as he walked around. That really didn't help the feeling of unease.</p><p>The room felt still. He stared across the room to the southern hallway. It seemed to stretch on for ages, without any real end in sight. He knew there was an end. He’d been up and down that dilapidated sewer of a hallway hundreds of times by now. But from here, from this room, trying to navigate through the hallway was nothing short of an impossible task. Not until they could get this water to go down.</p><p>He reached out a hand, trying to find the edges of the front desk. He didn’t want to try walking through it; even if moving his legs was a sluggish affair, he didn’t want to risk it. There it was – he’d grabbed it by its edge. He held on tight.</p><p>In front of him, Kosh was doing the same. Mick noted that the corners of the hood on his suit were bobbling gently around where the water met him.</p><p>Something had clearly died. The water was oily black.</p><p>The smell could not be described through simple words. It crawled down your throat, like maggots wriggling through a corpse, suffocating you like you were being waterboarded. It blurred your sight and made your body convulse, the primordial feeling of ‘stay away.’ The hot summer days had cooked the cold water to a lukewarm feeling, the power of the greenhouse and it had brought out whatever had been in the water before. Bugs danced along the water, fat ones, uncaring about the two men, unfeeling.</p><p>The stink of the water crawled its way into Mick’s lungs. He gagged.</p><p>“Aw, for God’s sake,” Kosh groaned, a man of iron stomach. “You better not throw up.”</p><p>“It fucking stinks down here, Kosh! Fuck off – agh!” He leaned up against the counter, trying to hold his breath. It was hard to do. He wondered if coming down here with a nose-plug would have helped any better.</p><p>“We’re not going to be able to get the elevator open if you’re like this, you know!”</p><p>“F-fuck the elevator. Agh. God. Let’s just – URK.” He coughed and gagged again. “…security room! Security room! Let’s just get to the fffucking security room first… auck, fuck…”</p><p>Kosh turned around and stared at him, but started to think otherwise. There wasn’t anything between them and the elevator except for the water. At the same time, there wasn’t anything between them, and that meant if one of them fell under…</p><p>He decided not to entertain the thought. He was debating walking around on his damned tippy-toes as it was.</p><p>“Fucking <em>hell, </em>Mick, you owe me for this,” the stout man grumbled. He took a step back and, without thinking, blindly waded his arm through the water until he grabbed onto the other man’s hand.</p><p>Mick took it. He was basically blind at this point, not until he could adjust to the scent without gagging. “Ffffuck off, I don’t owe you <em>shit.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. C’mon.” He led the skinny man along.</p><p>The path to the security room was already more turbulent than it had any right to be.</p><p>Behind the front desk, through the wide-open space that was the lobby, full of water and refuse and honestly who even <em>knows </em>at this point, is a small hallway. It leads past the basement door on the left – the door that leads to the emergency power, the garages, the holding area for the trash and the whatnot. They hadn’t opened the door since they arrived. They didn’t know if the water had filled up past the emergency power switch and they sure as hell didn’t plan on checking to find out.</p><p>The fact that they still even <em>had </em>power, after all of this time, was nothing short of a Christmas miracle come early. Janko had mentioned over breakfast (one whole cup of shitty coffee – yum) that the power had cut out a few blocks down, in one of the collections of three-story brick homes that had turned to renting. It was nothing short of hellish – without air conditioning, they had nothing to keep out the mugginess of the rising water, and no way of getting power back on. It was a seaty, disgusting, mind-numbing mess. The last Janko heard of the guy, they were trying to get to somewhere else through a fire escape. That was yesterday. He hadn't heard anything since.</p><p>There’s a tiny room, past a line of mailboxes and the front desk, but just before the first-floor laundry. This room was the security room. It was the secondary target destination.</p><p>It’s the size of a very long closet. A bunch of computer monitors. On the outside, a single glass window looking in, painted with a very thin gold mesh. Kosh briefly pondered on what the gold mesh was meant to imply. Maybe it was bulletproof? Maybe it was fashion from several decades ago? Who knew. Perhaps it only meant to imply security, as it reads on the baby blue metal door. It didn’t seem very secure. Kosh abandoned the thought exercise.</p><p>The door itself has a seal on it. No, not just that it’s sealed shut, or shut very tightly. It looked and behaved almost like the door to a walk-in fridge, like one you’d see at a butcher’s. There was literally no reason for this, Dead Malley had loudly complained. She didn’t have the right tool for picking this door open, apparently, and she’d been very vocal about it for all of ten minutes until Malley told her about a TV show she used to watch.</p><p>Kosh peeked inside.</p><p>All of the security cameras were still running. The monitors, they were still running. Everything was up and functional. They’d been watched the entire time. They didn’t think anybody was there to see it. But sure enough, all of the cameras were on.</p><p>And, more importantly, at the bottom of the room was a drain, one of the ones that just led straight down without actually going anywhere. A huge hole covered by a manhole.</p><p>He didn’t know how full it actually was and he couldn’t tell. But right now, it was their best bet.</p><p>Mick gagged again as he handed the short man Dead Malley’s crowbar. “Hurry up, wouldja?”</p><p>Kosh nodded and sighed as he gripped the metal crowbar as tightly as he could.</p><p>One deep breath.</p><p>Then, he swung it into the window, and it shattered into pieces.</p><p>-</p><p>Mick bolted up the staircase, peeling himself out of his suit and swearing up a storm.</p><p>“For God’s sake, you big baby,” Kosh grumbled, following suit.</p><p>“Nope! Nope! No!” He tossed his hood into one of the corners on the landing, just between the first and second floors. “I don’t wanna hear it. I don’t wanna hear it from you, dude. That was <em>wrong.”</em></p><p>“We made an agreement, no backing out.”</p><p>“I don’t – no. No, no, stop. Fucking stop it. Okay? We need to talk.”</p><p>Kosh rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about.”</p><p>“Dude? Yes there is. Okay?” Mick threw his gloves down on the floor, pissed off. “There is a <em>fucking problem </em>with you right now. Okay? What is your fucking deal.”</p><p>“There’s no fucking deal.”</p><p>“No, there fucking is. You have had a stick up your ass all of yesterday. You are just – you <em>insist! </em>You <em>insist </em>that we have to do everything in our power to help these people out. You <em>insist.”</em></p><p>“How – that is not a bad thing!”</p><p>“That is a <em>bad thing </em>when it comes at the expense of <em>you. </em>When it comes at the expense of <em>me. </em>We are <em>both </em>fucking exhausted, and only <em>you </em>are in denial about it.” He sat against the wall, sliding down it, panting. “It smells fucking <em>awful </em>down there. I couldn’t handle that shit. You know what? I’m confident that there was <em>actual shit </em>in there. And I made it clear from the fucking <em>start </em>that I didn’t want to go down there anymore –”</p><p>“We had a fucking <em>deal!”</em></p><p>“Yeah, well, guess what? I’m backing out of it.” He raised his hands in surrender. “I’m done. I’m sticking to tech repairs. That’s it for me.”</p><p>“…Mick, are you fucking kidding me right now?”</p><p>He threw up his hands in defeat. “Kosh, it is no longer reasonable <em>in the slightest </em>for <em>anyone </em>to go down there. We aren’t letting the <em>kids </em>go down there. We <em>are not going down there anymore. </em>That’s <em>it. </em>That – that fucking – God!” He coughed into his fist. “That was – eugh, that was fucking <em>awful. </em>I don’t care what you have to say about it, we are <em>not doing that anymore.”</em></p><p>Kosh stared at him in angry silence.</p><p>Mick panted, scratching at his ribs, glowering. “What?”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Oh, my – No. I’m not.”</p><p>“You’re just going to let the problem downstairs get worse.”</p><p>“There is <em>nothing that I can do about that!”</em></p><p>“Yes, there <em>is. </em>You said it yourself, we can drain the water into some of the rooms –”</p><p>“Kosh, we <em>tried that. </em>We fucking <em>tried that. </em>We broke open the goddamned security room window. We wrenched open the fucking elevator doors. Guess what happened?”</p><p>“There’s still more –”</p><p>“We <em>nearly got sucked into the fucking elevator shaft!”</em></p><p>“There’s still more that we can do!”</p><p>“No! No, there fucking isn’t! There is <em>no more that we can do about the goddamned water down there! </em>We can’t pump out the fucking water! We can’t just throw it out the goddamned windows! You know how far the water went down while we were down there?”</p><p>Kosh groaned, this time even louder. “Mick, it was only a fucking start!”</p><p>“It didn’t even go down by a goddamned <em>inch, </em>Kosh!”</p><p>“Then we can do more! We can figure something out!”</p><p>Mick threw one of his gloves at the other man. “No! For fuck’s sake! Drill this into your thick fucking skull! We cannot do anything about the goddamned water down there!”</p><p>“Fine!” He threw it back. “Then stay here.”</p><p>Mick leaned forwards. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Where’s the list.”</p><p>Mick jumped to his feet and blocked the staircase. Kosh tried to get past him. Mick wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Kosh – goddammit, quit it!”</p><p>“Mick. Last warning. <em>Move.”</em></p><p>“No, Kosh.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mick.”</em>
</p><p>“Are you gonna try going down there solo?”</p><p>“Well, since you’re not willing to help –”</p><p>Mick shoved him down. “No. Not a fucking chance.”</p><p>Kosh got back up relatively quickly. “Mick, I swear to fucking God.”</p><p>“No, Kosh. Fucking stop it. I’m sick of this.”</p><p>“Mick, move out the fucking way.” He tried to shoulder past him.</p><p>“Kosh – fucking – <em>quit it! Listen, </em>for fuck’s sake.” Mick shoved him away again. “You are <em>not </em>going down there.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you. You’re not going down there.”</p><p>“And you think you can fucking stop me?”</p><p>“I sure fucking would, wouldn’t I?”</p><p>
  <em>“Move.”</em>
</p><p>“You are <em>not </em>going down there by yourself. <em>I </em>am not going down there. You aren’t either. That’s final.”</p><p>“Fucking <em>move, </em>I said.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Who are you gonna go with, huh?” Mick folded his arms. “Hm? Who are you gonna go with? Malley? Dead Malley? They sure as fuck would <em>love </em>to go down there. Dead Malley especially. The water’s gonna be too tall for them and you know it. You think that they’ll survive for that long? Getting water through their masks? Huh? You think that they’d be able to pull it off?”</p><p>Kosh was silent.</p><p>“Hey. Fucking <em>look </em>at me. You wanna bring them down here? Into this death trap?”</p><p>“Move, Mick.”</p><p>“Or can you not, because you know that’s gonna kill them?”</p><p>…</p><p>Mick folded his arms. “Speak up. You gonna drag them down there? Oh! I know!” He snapped his fingers. “How about Lawan? The same height as the two girls? That would go over well. Ooh! How about Angie, who’s sick as a dog? Janko, a born fuckin’ coward? Heh – <em>Wabi, </em>maybe? How about Donnie, who can’t even look out a goddamned <em>window </em>without having a <em>panic attack? </em>Hm? What do you think? You think either of <em>them </em>would go with you? Who does that leave, I wonder. The other tenants? <em>Please. </em>They hate your guts just as much as they hate mine.” He prodded Kosh’s chest. “So who does that leave? Huh? Just you? You gonna try and go down there by yourself?”</p><p>…</p><p>Mick stared him down. “That’s what I fucking thought. Fat chance, buddy.”</p><p>“Move, Mick. Last fucking warning.”</p><p>“You are not going down there.”</p><p>Kosh tore off his gloves and slammed them to the ground. <em>“Move, </em>god damn you!”</p><p>Mick flinched, then steeled his nerve, one last time. “…you’re not my mom.”</p><p>That was the final straw.</p><p>With a roar, Kosh grabbed the man and tackled him, slamming him down against the stairs, before trying to crawl past him. Mick let out a shout before grabbing Kosh by the front of the suit and flipping him on his side, pinning him to the floor. They struggled to escape each other’s grasp.</p><p>“God damn you! <em>Let go!”</em></p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Kosh slammed a knee into his gut and Mick bent over, rasping and coughing, but refusing to let go. The skinny man grabbed him by the neck and pushed him towards the banister, then socked him in the ribs. Kosh threw a straight hook; the other man grabbed it before it could connect and bent his arm at a weird angle, making him let out a cry of pain. Mick climbed on top of him and pinned him to the stairs with all of his weight.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, panting.</p><p>“Get off of me,” Kosh growled.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>He tried to push him off. Mick held on for dear life.</p><p>“Get off, I said!”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Kosh slipped into squid form and tried to squeeze away. Mick grabbed him and held onto him tight as the two fell backwards onto the landing. The stout man landed directly onto his ribs. He let out a bad wheeze and started coughing heavily.</p><p>Kosh wormed out of his grip and took one step up the stairs and paused, turning around.</p><p>Mick was bright red and coughing, looking tired and exhausted and <em>angry, </em>furious even, but… he couldn’t suck in a breath.</p><p>Rage turned into concern. “…Mick?”</p><p>The skinny man rolled over, still coughing, and something dawned on him.</p><p>He darted down the stairs and quickly pulled up the other man’s shirt. Mick’s face flared a deeper hue, full of concern but still coughing, trying to push him away.</p><p>“No, you idiot! Let me – ack, let me help!”</p><p>His hand found the zipper on the back of Mick’s binder and he quickly yanked it up. It came loose. The skinny man sucked in a breath, coughed a little more, then panted heavily, greedily sucking in fat gobs of air.</p><p>They sat there, breathing heavily, letting their actions speak for themselves in the silence.</p><p>Eventually, Kosh pulled off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. “…you shouldn’t have been wearing that today.”</p><p>Mick glared at him, still panting. “…so what?”</p><p>“You’ve been wearing the same binder for days. Non-stop. That’s got to be killing your lungs, Mick. Between that and the smoking. You should’ve…” He coughed for a second and turned away. “You should’ve gone a day without it.”</p><p>He was met with silence.</p><p>“…Mick, come on.”</p><p>The skinny man crawled onto his side, then, wobbly, stood up, grabbing their suits and holding them in front of his chest.</p><p>Kosh’s brow furrowed with worry. “Mick, please.”</p><p>The skinny man walked past him. Walked up the stairs in silence. The falls of his boots ringing and echoing up the staircase.</p><p>“Mick.”</p><p>He stopped and turned around.</p><p>“If I find out that you went down there alone? You're fucking dead."</p><p>And, with that, Mick walked out of the landing door and left the other man stranded.</p><p>-</p><p>Donnie rapped her claw on the bars. “Uh, excuse me? Hello?”</p><p>The man turned around. He wasn’t expecting visitors.</p><p>Donnie tilted her head and waved ‘hello’ weakly. “Uh. Y-yeah, hi. Angie said to come and… to come and talk to you?”</p><p>“…do you know her?”</p><p>“Er, yeah. She’s my sister.”</p><p>“…ah.” The groundskeeper turned around and gave her a friendly nod. “How do you do, then, miss Donnie?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm curious what you think might happen in the future. reading fan theories always makes me happy - and i'll be honest: you guys have gotten pretty close before. anyways. tell me what you guys think of this chapter, its implications of the future, et cetera, et cetera. it always makes my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. day 3 - a little guide on how to commit a felony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something big happens around the neighborhood. Lawan doesn't hesitate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been fiddling with this idea for weeks. it's perfect. i love it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first ship to successfully traverse the canal walls was not because of charity.</p>
<p>There are a million things one has to do before they can legally get through into the 2DL district – as it had start to be named – before they can actually just get a damned ship into 2DL. Inkopolis runs on bureaucracy. Most systems of government do. Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork, kissing the ass of who knows how many people, maybe bribing who knows how many more. It’s not a perfect system but once you hide the friendly favors and blowjobs behind enough stacks of legal forms you don’t really get to see or hear it. It <em>looks </em>perfect enough on the outside that anybody with a shred of pretty social standing can just look at the system in place and think, ‘it’s probably fine,’ and then continue on with their lives. That’s the fun aspect of Inkopolis.</p>
<p>It’s not practical. It’s also tedious and tends to ignore blatant issues already in place. Saddle up, you lawyers, you have found your home in Inkopolis. Most new laws that get put in place get tread upon by handfuls of smarmy lunatics who wade through bushels of papers to find that one greasy little footnote that can debase the whole process. So the idea of getting a new law in, or even some form of state of emergency – which technically hasn’t even been called yet for the entire city, now that the ports are guaranteed to be safe.</p>
<p>Never mind that most of the port workers are stuck watching them from the flood.</p>
<p>So. This leaves the question of how the first ship to travels the floodwaters even got through the canals in the first place.</p>
<p>Going towards the interim border walls was certainly not an option. Standing nearly two stories high and surrounded by guards on all sides, one would have to get through all of the guards, be able to lift a boat up and over the wall, and drop it down onto the other side safely – then do that process all over again.</p>
<p>So, what was to be done? Most of the canals were blocked off by protesting shipping factories on the docks, right?</p>
<p>Well, there was one left over. A thin and snaky canal that at first glance seemed to be blocked off by a large dry cargo barge. But one could fit a few very thin speedboats through a gap between it and the wall opposite – instead of tilting it in such a way that they would not be able to move it would assistance from tugboats, it had been moored to one wall. This was, perhaps, their most crucial mistake.</p>
<p>Beyond that was a thin ship elevator that was mostly used for smaller boats. Nothing industrial. Nothing glamorous or huge. It was mostly meant for service ships, tugboats and the occasional barracks barge. And, shockingly enough, it was still staffed.</p>
<p>Here’s how the bureaucratic system in place was completely discarded:</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A sea hare sat in his office, five fans pointed at him, in a thin shack that hung off the side of the concrete sea-block walls not unlike that of a barnacle – wooden, with a long and dinky metal staircase that stretched up the sides. He was at work, and, because no ships could get in and out of the canals right now, work meant sitting around and doing nothing. An easy paycheck. Sweaty in a tank top – the summer heat was muggy and dense, like something out of a tropical rainforest – he was reading his newspaper. He was a practical man.</p>
<p>Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement.</p>
<p>Three rather old-looking speedboats – middle-class civilian playthings for the budding amateur sailor – decked out in tarps with big red crosses on them, were starting to come his way. They’d managed to scoot by the barge. He squinted. They had no markings.</p>
<p>He watched them silently as they came up to the canal elevator, stopped, and waited in silence. He couldn’t see anybody on board.</p>
<p>His radio crackled to life.</p>
<p>“Yo, can we get a pass up there?”</p>
<p>The sea hare blinked. There was a moment’s pause.</p>
<p>Then: “Hello? Anybody up there?”</p>
<p>He blinked again, then burst forwards towards the radio. He leaned into his microphone. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Trying to get some aid in.”</p>
<p>He sighed. Alright, he’ll entertain this. “You got license and registration for that?”</p>
<p>“…we got two kegs of beer and a blank check. That work?”</p>
<p>The sea hare sat back in his seat.</p>
<p>He’d been working at this job for almost twenty-four years. It was a tedious job at best and stressful at worst. He missed his family. He was tired. He didn’t like his job all that much.</p>
<p>He had family in the neighborhood, too. He hadn’t heard from them in days.</p>
<p>He thought, very long and very hard. Then, he leaned back into the microphone.</p>
<p>“What kinda shit you got in those ships?”</p>
<p>There was a very brief pause. “Uhhh, food, first aid. Think one of em’s got a spare generator. The works. So that a yes or no?”</p>
<p>The sea hare paused again. In theory he’d be able to get them up to the top of the walls, as the elevator stretched all the way to the top. The canal door itself didn’t have to be opened all the way – it wasn’t a simple sliding door, but one that opened in sliding parts. An intentional design meant for floods just like this, now being used on the opposite end.</p>
<p>In theory, he’d lose his job, too.</p>
<p>Then he thought about his cousin and his cousin’s family. And he thought about how thirsty it was in the damned shack.</p>
<p>He barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Alright, fuck it. Why not?” He pressed a few buttons, started up the elevator, and after some tinkering, the elevator started to rise.</p>
<p>Let this be said of him, once more: the sea hare was a practical man.</p>
<p>That was how easy it was to get into the canals for the first time since the flood.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The funny thing is? For all that hustle and bluster, hardly anybody noticed.</p>
<p>Then, while doing a fly-by of the neighborhood, on the way towards inspecting repairs to Inkopolis Second Dam, a local news team was able to catch a fat scoop.</p>
<p>A little speedboat, adorned with a fat red cross, was darting through the flooded left-side neighborhood.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” mumbled the cameraman, grabbing the news anchor by the shoulder and shaking him. “Look at this fuckin’ lunatic.”</p>
<p>And suddenly, the news world was paying attention to the flooded left side for what felt like the first time since the whole debacle had started.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Of course, the speedboats weren’t there for charity purposes.</p>
<p>The sea hare was just some guy. They didn’t really know him. They didn’t figure the bribe would really work, either, so if he told them to fuck off or something, they would’ve just… gone up there and <em>made </em>him work the elevator.</p>
<p>They were all unmarked for a reason. The only markings that mattered to anybody were the three big red crosses that adorned their shiny white tarps. That was intentional.</p>
<p>There were only three for a reason, too. They had three main locations that mattered to them.</p>
<p>One of them was a four-story concrete building, just next to the towering spillway walls. 557 Barclay Street.</p>
<p>It was rather unfortunate, in that sense, that they immediately pulled over next to Janko’s living room window.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The people who noticed that they were coming first were the patrons in the lobby. The candy crab and the damselfish, to be specific.</p>
<p>They saw the speedboats on the news and immediately started freaking out. Holy shit, holy shit, you gotta come see this, somebody’s in the canals, somebody’s <em>in the neighborhood, </em>somebody’s driving their ship down Barclay Street – somebody’s <em>parked in front of their building. </em></p>
<p>557 Barclay Street was on the news.</p>
<p>There was immediately a great clamoring to see what they were planning to do. Nobody had <em>any </em>clue who these people were. Nobody had <em>any </em>idea what they were doing in Barclay Street. But <em>everybody </em>was hoping it was first aid and fresh food. The Inkling kid, who’d gotten sick on the first day, was getting worse.</p>
<p>The ship, very nonchalantly, parked itself by one of the windows on the northernmost side, and immediately people were counting the windows to figure out by which apartment it had placed itself. Once they found out, they rushed over towards Janko’s apartment and started pounding on the door.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lawan found out about the speedboat slightly before they did.</p>
<p>She was sitting on Janko’s couch, running through some numbers, just having gotten through a hassling argument with the two other plumbers. They were low on drain cleaner – almost out. They were low on dish soap. There was a little bit of haggling for clean water filters – she supposed that she could manage this; she knew that there was some in stock. There were a few people still sitting in hallways; she was going to try knocking on some more doors on the third floor to ask if they could let someone stay. There was a brief mental debate if she should let someone sleep on her own floor as well – did the cutthroat eel with the hoop earrings have a place to stay? What about that anxious-looking fellow?</p>
<p>Then, somebody wrapped on the living room window.</p>
<p>She turned and blinked.</p>
<p>A few faces peering through the living room window, all adorned in face masks and sunglasses, stared back.</p>
<p>Lawan stared at them.</p>
<p>One of them – a skinny lizard goby – leaned forwards and knocked again.</p>
<p>The sea urchin stared.</p>
<p>Then, she very slowly got off of the couch, walked over to the window, and opened it.</p>
<p>“…yes?”</p>
<p>An Inkling(?) dressed in an all-black sporty-looking tracksuit – a snakesuit, as it is sometimes called – offered a hand. “We’re here for the first aid.”</p>
<p>“…s-sorry?”</p>
<p>“First Aid?” He looked down at a clipboard. “We got a message. You Zoubi?”</p>
<p>“Er, no. Sorry. Um…” Lawan turned around. “…<em>JANKO?”</em></p>
<p>A muffled voice came from the bedroom. <em>“YEAH?”</em></p>
<p>“COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS.”</p>
<p>“…ALRIGHT.” There was some muffled banging and swearing before the anemone, Wabi in tow, squeezed through his bedroom door. “What is – uh.”</p>
<p>The man in a snakesuit gestured with the clipboard. “One of you dudes Zoubi?”</p>
<p>Janko blinked. “Uh…”</p>
<p>Then, suddenly, Wabi nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, can you just sign here and here for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, gimme a sec. Janks. Move it.” They tuggled on one of his hairs.</p>
<p>Janko, rather open-mouthed, silently walked up to the windows.</p>
<p>The four strangers were hanging off the sides of a speedboat. It was a simple-looking thing, its white color starting to fade to yellow. On top of it was a white top. Lawan squinted her eyes as she craned her head up to look at it. Through the minimal sunlight – the sky was still as cloudy and dismal as ever – she could faintly make out the shape of a cross.</p>
<p>Wabi nonchalantly slapped down their John Hancock onto a few sheets of paper.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Janko’s front door started banging off of its hinges.</p>
<p>“Hey! Asshole! Open up in there!”</p>
<p>Wabi checked the ends of their fins. “Go get the door for me, Lawan, dear, it would be so kind of you.”</p>
<p>Lawan squinted at them, then slowly made her way towards the front door.</p>
<p>The moment she opened it, a chorus of people immediately made their way inside, shouting the entire time.</p>
<p>Janko, finally, reacted. His reaction was… expected. “AGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”</p>
<p>It was too late for him. A throng of assorted people – displaced tenants, disappointed mothers, even the clam nurse, they’d all gathered outside his door. He was squished by the window.</p>
<p>The snakesuit Inkling(?) barked out a laugh. “Hah! Alright! One at a time! One at a time!”</p>
<p>And immediately, the other men started going back and forth between the window.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The items themselves were all pretty simple.</p>
<p>This is something you can do now, at this moment. You can go online and find specific websites and order tons of food in bulk for cheap. And I do mean tons.</p>
<p>Rice is sold by the pound. Chocolate can be picked up in a fat bulk shipment. Vegetables, fresh and frozen. Meat, mostly frozen. Dairy products – you can order cheese by the wheel, and I do mean those tire-sized wheels. It’s pretty easy to do. It’s how restaurants keep items in stock – they don’t need to go down and by a ton of shit from the supermarket most of the time, they can get it all ordered and directly shipped straight to them. It can be done online. You can do this, right now.</p>
<p>That didn’t change for the Cephalopod Era, as some have come to call it. (Mainly cephalopods, as you might imagine).</p>
<p>So, what the boat folk used was exactly that. Well, sort of.</p>
<p>Restaurants order the stuff in. They make a trade with the owners, folks that they know. They get some of the bulk stuff, already pretty cheap, for essentially rock-bottom prices.</p>
<p>What they were giving to the tenants was basically cheap as free.</p>
<p>And in the middle of it sat a dazed and confused Lawan.</p>
<p>…well, for a moment.</p>
<p>Immediately, people started to fight over what belonged to them. The food was handed to them in big black duffel bags, and folks had already started to sanction off food for themselves. It was a messy process, and that process was only accelerated by the fact that almost a hundred people or so had decided to cram themselves into Janko’s tiny apartment.</p>
<p>And that of course immediately let to arguments and squabbling.</p>
<p>That was the necessary footing that Lawan needed. Because if anybody could argue up a storm, from hell and back? It was her.</p>
<p>So, she stood on top of the couch and started to shout.</p>
<p>“<em>HEY! EVERYBODY SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN!”</em></p>
<p>And Lawan had a voice that carried.</p>
<p>She got a lot of folk’s attention immediately. And even though the urchin didn’t exactly have some sort of following, she was implicitly viewed as a leader of the help. So a few folks started shushing the crowd, and the process of getting and giving food was screeched to a halt.</p>
<p>Now, the room was all on her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“WE ARE GOING TO BE RATIONING THIS OUT. THERE’S TOO MANY DAMNED PEOPLE AND NOT ENOUGH STUFF TO GO AROUND. I’LL BE MAKING SURE EVERYBODY HAS ENOUGH, ESPECIALLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO I KNOW FOR A FACT DON’T HAVE ENOUGH FOOD. LINE UP AND BE PATIENT AND FOR FUCK’S SAKE QUIT ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! WE ARE ADULTS! ACT LIKE IT!”</em>
</p>
<p>She hopped off the couch and walked over towards the window, pointing at a few people in the room. “You! You! And you! Get over here and start handing shit out! Yeah, I’m pointing to you, sand goby dude, get over here! Let’s see some fuckin’ hustle!”</p>
<p>The clamoring started up again, but they followed her instructions nonetheless, even as she was shouting them out. Volunteers sprung up. People were moving, and moving quickly.</p>
<p>There was still squabbling. The first thing they had to do was get all the duffel bags inside. Then, they had to open them up, count all the different foodstuffs, and hand out what people needed the most and the least. First come, first serve.</p>
<p>Rice, which came in heavy industrial-sized bags, were reserved. If an apartment had eight people, they got a bag. Otherwise, it had to be split evenly between eight others. People wrote down names and started sanctioning themselves off into certain splits. A loaf of bread was split between four people. Coffee grounds came in sacks; Lawan gave everybody two glasses each. Bring your own glass.</p>
<p>They had forty duffel bags of food, several sacks of rice, and who the fuck knows what else on this little speedboat, and by God, Lawan was gonna make sure everybody had her fair share.</p>
<p>A bunch of patrons who hung around the lobby got into helping. Suddenly, the bottleneck by the door was getting tight, so they moved operations to just in front of the doorway. People gathered in mass in front of Janko’s apartment.</p>
<p>The first aid immediately went through Lawan to the clam and to the people in need of it. Antibiotics were the biggest priority here. The candy crab and the damselfish from earlier dragged the help desk into the room and set it up by the window. Janko grabbed some empty bags, plopped Wabi into their bowl, and quickly absconded to his room.</p>
<p>A new era of the help desk was upon Barclay Street.</p>
<p>God help us all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Lawan to turn on the clownfish.</p>
<p>She marked a few people’s apartment numbers off her list. “Wabi, what the fuck are these people doing here? 220, sign your names on this sheet here, number yourselves off. Make it quick. What do you need most?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know. We’ve been looking around online for some people who’d be willing to help us,” Wabi said. “Mick pointed us out to a few sites. These guys are here to help. 248, right?”</p>
<p>The man himself squeezed through the throng of people, a rather gross-smelling wetsuit in his hand. “Hey! Move it! I’m with the help.”</p>
<p>“Mick, thank God. Go help out in the back, we got way too much fuckin’ frozen fish and we gotta get rid of it somehow.”</p>
<p>Mick turned to Wabi. “These the guys I told you about?”</p>
<p>“Sure am.”</p>
<p>“Hah! I expect a cut of it.” He squeezed past the table and made his way to the back, already helping sort through duffel bags full of food.</p>
<p>“How’d you convince them to do that? Two water filters, one bag – you need eight people. Eight people, you have seven. Get an eighth.”</p>
<p>“They’re good Samaritans. Sign your names here.”</p>
<p>“I call bullshit, clownfish. Get your eighth, or no rice. You want an extra guy? I can sign you up with one. Hermit crab, one in the checkered blanket, sleeps in the hallways. Real quiet.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sure, they owed us a few favors. You use my apartment, you can fuck off. No questions. Four cups coffee – you got jars? Give ‘em here. HEY, HOOP EARS! YEAH, YOU, GET US FOUR JARS OF COFFEE!”</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth, clownfish,” the cutthroat eel with hoop earrings snarled as she grabbed the jars. “Don’t make me trap you in your bowl.”</p>
<p>Wabi rolled their eyes, still writing shit down. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, you. You want pancake mix? I can do that. How many boxes?”</p>
<p>Lawan wiped at their brow. “Oh, please, like using your apartment for this shit was intentional. Alright, here’s your bags. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Hey! In fairness, we asked for them to meet by the lobby windows. We can’t give you that many boxes, dude, 2’s maximum.”</p>
<p>A fight seemed to arise in the hallways. A dogfish bolted down the hall. “HEY! KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF, BRO!”</p>
<p>Lawan turned around. “HOW ARE WE ON BREAD?”</p>
<p>“DOWN TO ONE DUFFEL,” Mick shouted back. He seemed to be fighting with the moral eel already.</p>
<p>“Shit, we’ll have to limit that again. Mick! Come over here and take this list off me! It’s got everything we need if these guys come back. Janko! HEY, JANKO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”</p>
<p>Janko was handing back what looked like three stuffed duffel bags to the guys on board. “GIMME A SECOND! I’M HANDING BACK THE EMPTY BAGS!”</p>
<p>“THOSE LOOK FULL, JANKO!” She signed off on the list. “Where’s Kosh?”</p>
<p>“Tell you later,” he said, darting back to the window.</p>
<p>She groaned dramatically. “JANKO, WHAT’S IN THOSE DUFFEL BAGS?”</p>
<p>“THEY’RE FILLED WITH OTHER BAGS, OKAY? GOD!” He came over to the table. “Alright. Fuck’s sake. How many people we got?”</p>
<p>“God, too many,” groaned Wabi, over the noise of an increasingly infernal din.</p>
<p>“Alright, move over. Lemme help. I’m good with numbers.” He quickly scanned Lawan’s clipboard, and in a handful of seconds, made a few marks. “Move coffee down to two glasses maximum, bring up butter a little bit, we still have too much. Group together 247, 249 and 250, and then these four here at the north end. Third floor’s got the most food, so drop down rice bags to twelve a bag. We need a heavy lifter for some of this shit, we’re understaffed.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked. “How’d you figure all that out?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I’m good with numbers, dude. Now gimme that clipboard.”</p>
<p>Lawan rolled her eyes and growled. “Heavy lifter – ah, shit. WHERE’S DONNIE?”</p>
<p>“Here! Here!” The giant crab pushed her way down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Donnie, thank God. Help out in the back, wouldya?”</p>
<p>“THAT’S THE LAST DUFFEL BAG,” shouted the snakesuit Inkling. Behind him, someone seemed to be looking through the bags that Janko had handed back. “WE GOTTA GO!”</p>
<p>“THANK YOU,” hundreds of people chorused, all at once.</p>
<p>“Just like the fish market all over again, huh?” Lawan deadpanned to Donnie.</p>
<p>The giant crab looked around, then split into a grin.</p>
<p>Shipping and handling, huh? That was always more of her thing.</p>
<p>“Sure is,” she said, then effortlessly hefted a few thousand-pound bags on her shoulders like they were made of thin air. “BAGGED MILK, WHO ORDERED THE BAGGED MILK AND CHICKEN BROTH?”</p>
<p>A group of people hollered out their orders, and she and Lawan shared a brief smile before they got back to work.</p>
<p>People leaned out of their windows as the speedboat darted away, cheering it and waving rags from their windows.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In a separate apartment, also filled with cheering tenants, Dead Malley and Malley finished fixing up a clogged sink.</p>
<p>They turned towards the cramped-looking windows, the raucous shouting, and the waving of shirts.</p>
<p>It seemed rather silly.</p>
<p>Dead Malley and Malley turned to each other, confused.</p>
<p>Then, they shrugged, and moved on to the next apartment.</p>
<p>Business as usual on Barclay Street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and for a moment, everything was okay. ish.</p>
<p>finally, we get some hints of wabi character development! in the next few chapters, expect to see: lesbian baggage, homosexual tension, and thirteen-year-olds squabbling. we've laid out the puzzle pieces so far. let's start putting them together.</p>
<p>gopnik inkling(?) is the closest thing i'll ever get to a self insert. now that i think about it, quite a few of the characters are eastern european - angie and donnie are russian, janko is a czech. i shall declare this self insert a serbian</p>
<p>i've talked to some friends and they said they'd be willing to be beta readers for this. haha! pressure to deliver. oh well. at least with finals over the only thing i'll have to balance with this fic is a 40-hours-a-week job. : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. day 3 - really? this is the hill that you'll die on? THIS hill?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lawan and Donnie start talking again. Donnie rants a little bit. Lawan is supportive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LESBIAN HURT/COMFORT FLUFF LET'S FUCKING GO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“TWO BAGS MILK, 202, TWO BAGS MILK. Donnie, help me out here. …Donnie?” Lawan turned around.</p>
<p>At that exact moment, two fat bags of milk slammed down on the table in front of her, scaring her nearly out of her chair. The urchin yelped. It was very unprofessional.</p>
<p>By the time she finally got a glance at the other woman, she’d already gone back for more.</p>
<p>Lawan sighed and pushed the bags of milk forward. “Alright, get outta here. NEXT.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Barclay Street was cooking. And oh boy. I do mean that in many senses.</p>
<p>The building, as previously stressed, was as hot as all hell. The summer heat was making things hellish. Lawan had long abandoned her cardigan, dressed up to the nines in a sleeveless tee and short-shorts. She rubbed at her eyes. Donnie had of course switched into her exercise garments – white shirt that was just a wee bit too small, sweatpants. Mick was sitting in the main room, grumbling, his voice raspy. He’d quit working on moving foodstuffs around a while ago. Now, he was hunched over a TV, trying to figure out how to get water out of the LCD screen. He wiped sweat off his brow.</p>
<p>It was a dead heat, and by dead heat, I mean it was the sort of heat that made everybody feel like they died.</p>
<p>Donnie had long ago started outworking everybody in the food line dugout. Moving back and forth quicker than everyone else. She’d started to feel the effects of it, sure, but she wasn’t slowing down much. Wabi, personally, was loving it.</p>
<p>Lawan was not. Donnie was taking on way too much work and it was driving her nuts. The only thing that she <em>wasn’t</em> doing, as Lawan silently noted, was going up to the window.</p>
<p>All of the windows on the building were completely open. They were trying to air out the old air and bring in the new. But that wasn’t helping all that much. Just meant that more of that nasty cloudy air was getting inside their homes. On top of that, most folks were already breaking out the cooking materials. Most of the food had been pretty evenly distributed by this point, so a lot of folks took that as an opportunity to start cooking. Can’t fault them for it, really, as a whole lotta people just happened to be moving all out and around the damned place.</p>
<p>Hell, even the lobby was cooking. Somebody brought out a good old fashioned hot plate and were making a nice chicken stew. Chickens of course didn’t exactly exist anymore, as most of those seed-suckers had bit the dust shortly after the whole ‘humans end the world’ situation, so most of the time they had to use some kind of food substitute like tofu with chicken flavoring, or perhaps some other kind of bird. The only real reference point scientists had for chicken was just good ol’ fashioned ramen packets from the human era, as those little bastards by hook or by crook could survive for eons if underneath the right packing tapes. It didn’t exactly make for the fine dining that one would expect, but it was cheap, and it was warm and hot and good.</p>
<p>But, again - it's cooking a broth. That meant that the food was hot, and on top of an already swampy climate, things weren’t looking too pretty. (Between the sweat and the stink that was starting to get broiled up on the first floor, things weren't smelling too pretty either. The jellyfish mother had set up a plethora of scented candles all around the room.)</p>
<p>Boredom was still the primary issue. Now that the plumbers had been convinced to get back to the grindstone after Lawan’s fancy persuasion techniques (shouting) and those two twins still dressed in those stifling white greenhouse suits had gone out of their way to start getting those basic clogs unclogged (at record timing, by the way – any plumber worth their salt would’ve been downright impressed with those two girls), the issue went back to boredom, and the temperature was just making that worse.</p>
<p>Because the first few pumps have finally been activated, the water is no longer rising at a slow trickle. Instead, it’s leveled out - not rising, not falling. But authorities don’t exactly… care about that? They have bigger issues.</p>
<p>The spillway itself is now facing issues because trash started getting sucked out of the pumps and now it’s blocking the exit to the spillway. The grates were put there for a reason, and that was preventing so much trash from winding up in the sea in the first place. But city maintenance never expected the entire business venture to be so blatantly not cost efficient. Officials never planned for a flood to be so expensive to deal with. This is because they… never really planned for a flood.</p>
<p>The dam itself has been torn open entirely. The government investigation into why this could have happened is still ongoing, and is said to be ongoing for many years. Workers are being located and interviewed and questioned heavily for their involvement, according to official press releases. Nobody seems to know what’s actually going on.</p>
<p>Mick has a little bit of an idea. But he’s keeping silent. And the few times someone’s decided to ask him about Kosh – the lobster salaryman put it as tactlessly as possible by asking about where his boyfriend was – he’s clammed up. No sort of fish pun intended. But he’s been snarkier than usual. A lot more biting. Now, he’s trying to use a hair dryer to get water out from behind a screen and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t making him feel like a right ass. He smacks his lips. His last cigarette is gone.</p>
<p>Everybody else has been hard at work. Most folks are cooking something up. A few folks are in Janko’s kitchen right now, trying to cook something up – they’re calling it a pilaf, it’s got plenty of rice and potatoes in it, and thank the living lord that humans were smart enough to come up with potatoes, because once Inklings started kicking in the tubers had turned into something of an invasive species. Rich with all sorts of vitamins, full to the engorged brim with the good shit that any growing little boy needs. It smells good. But it’s also probably going to be more hot food, and hot food on a summery day like this is never that swell of an experience as it is.</p>
<p>Lawan mulls it over to herself as she argues passively with a guy trying to get more rice than he’s already owed. He wants a second bag? Too bad for him. She’s not making any omissions or favors or whatnot. One person earlier tried to bribe them into having an extra bag of milk all to himself. In front of a big crowd of people. You can imagine how that went over. She plays with her pen as she fights back, hardly even paying attention, rolling it up and down and around the table with the palm of her hand. Lawan’s seen Malley do this plenty of times before – the girl will get bored and just start fiddling with things, and when somebody asks her about it, she’s squeak and run away. She hides a small smile behind her hand, wondering if Malley hasn’t done the same with a few folks before now.</p>
<p>Wabi’s finished up with another demand, and just as she’s done several times before, Donnie slams the food down on the table and retreats into the living room, measuring out orders. She hasn’t spoken in a while. Lawan wonders if she herself doesn’t do more or less the same when she’s at work. As a matter of fact, she thinks that she does. It’s not like she’s exactly got much in terms of conversation while she’s out and about spraying down spinach and whatnot for pesticides. She’s always been the sort of person that prioritizes work over anything else. Now, the urchin’s wondering if that hasn’t come back to bite her in the ass.</p>
<p>She glances back around, watching Donnie measure out two jars of coffee grounds, concentration furrowed on her face – like any crustacean-folk, she’s damned good with her claws. Angie’s not half bad either; Lawan’s seen the girl work a laptop before like it was nothing. You’d think a fellow would struggle to type out an essay with just their claws; you fail to understand for just how long sea-folk have had to be developing muscles. Angie might be as lanky as a tree sapling but she’s all lean. Speaking of Angie… where the hell has that girl been?</p>
<p>The urchin shrugs ambivalently as the demanding guy in front of her finally gives up with a frustrated sigh and gives her a reasonable order for once in his damned life. Knowing Donnie, she’s already found out about it a while back. Oh well.</p>
<p>Wabi swims around to the edge of their fish bowl and peeks out just past the doorframe. The line has stretched into the lobby still, but it looks shorter than before. And it still looks like they’ll have a little bit of overstocked food once this is all over. They sigh, smirk a little bit, before diving back into their bowl and trying out the new coffee grounds for themselves. It tastes terrible. The clownfish loves it.</p>
<p>The food comes out; Donnie plunks it down, walks back to the stock. She’s slowed down a bit. Maybe she’s sensed that the crowds are thinning out; maybe she’s just tired. It’s probably the latter. The giant crab has felt out of shape for a while. She remembers briefly when her and Lawan used to casually exercise together, back when she decided that she was starting to get back into shape. Their schedules don’t really allow for that anymore. Donnie shakes her head and clears the thought out of her mind, then purses her lips. They’re very low on bread. That’s going to become an issue, she’s sure of it.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Janko bickers loudly with the damselfish of all people about how much goddamned spices needs to go in the fuckin’ pilaf. Too much onion, he says. Onion’s another vegetable that survived the tides – wild onion, but onion nonetheless. At least, it’s believed to be onion. It supposedly <em>tastes</em> like an onion. But you can never really tell anymore, to be frank; hell, nobody’s quite sure how <em>half </em>of the damned food in Inkopolis survived, especially since most stuff wound up underwater, didn’t it? In any case, Janko insists: too much onion. He’s told to shove that little spatula of his up his ass, which causes the grumpy bass, currently retiring on his couch, to burst into wheezing laughter.</p>
<p>Lawan rolls her eyes, then crosses off a few figures on her listing as the next person makes their order for food. Dead Malley and Malley wave hello to her as the twins skip down the hallway to their next sink. She smiles and waves back.</p>
<p>Inside the kitchen, Janko is swatted with a cooking mitt.</p>
<p>Life continued on for this humble abode.</p>
<p>At least, for a little while.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“That’s everybody, then?” Lawan rubbed at her eyes. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a bit on the tired side.</p>
<p>“Yeah, seems it.” Wabi sighed, then stretched. “You wanna take a break?”</p>
<p>“Need a drink.” She stood up, shakily; her legs were numb.</p>
<p>“Get one for Donnie, too. I’ll take care of whoever’s around.”</p>
<p>Lawan smacked her lips and walked over to the (increasingly beloved) coffee maker. Caffeine keeps the spirit high and on the ready, full of energy. It also makes the chronically under-slept the most miserable damned people in the world to deal with. Lawan belonged firmly to the latter. She played at the hems of her sleeveless tee; they’d started to chafe.</p>
<p>The damselfish was still trying to cook pilaf. The tiny kitchen was bleeding out heat like it was nobody’s business, and it was making everybody feel gross. Despite all of this, the candy crab had fallen asleep on the tiles, sprawled out shamelessly in just a bra and sweatpants. Lawan worried heavily about her back.</p>
<p>Donnie was attempting as it seemed to sort and re-sort what remained of the rice just next to the couch, going over it multiple times in a row, over and over again, stacking and reorganizing it –</p>
<p>“Hey, Donnie –”</p>
<p>She snapped up, quick as a whip, panting heavily.</p>
<p>Lawan, a tiny bit nervous, stared back. “…we’re done for now.”</p>
<p>The giant crab blinked. “…oh.” It was the first time she’d spoken in a few hours.</p>
<p>Lawan glanced around the room a little bit. “…you want coffee?”</p>
<p>Donnie, still panting, seemed to glance around a little bit, eyes darting up and down. Then, she started to slowly nod. “…yyyeah. Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked again, feeling a little awkward. “…okay! Cool.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for a moment.</p>
<p>Lawan fiddled a little more at the hem of her shirt. “…can… I… ask you something?”</p>
<p>Donnie blinked. “Uhhh… go ahead?”</p>
<p>“…are… you, uh…” She gestured emphatically and also meaninglessly. “…doing okay?”</p>
<p>Donnie raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, then, after a moment, closed it. “Uhhhh, sure. I’m, um… I’m a little – I’m a little tired. But, uh, I’m doing okay.”</p>
<p>Lawan nodded. “…okay.”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause.</p>
<p>Donnie glanced around. “…do I not… look okay…?”</p>
<p>“No, you’re – no, you’re looking – no, you look good, but, like – no, it’s, uh, mm,” Lawan cleared her throat, blushing visibly – there was a giant of a woman in front of her in skin tight clothes and she was made of muscle, you have to understand that there was really nothing for her to do but dig her grave here – “listen, you were just, uh… y-you were looking a little, uh, stressed. Is all.”</p>
<p>The giant crab processed this for a moment. “…oh.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t – I didn’t mean, to, like, y’know –”</p>
<p>“No, it’s – it’s, uh, it’s fine. You’re, uh… no you’re definitely right. I’m…” She sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m very stressed.”</p>
<p>The coffee maker dinged.</p>
<p>Lawan glanced down, still blushing a little bit. “…do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Now Donnie was blushing, too. “…uh… y-yeah, I could do that.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“…coffee?”</p>
<p>“Oh, God. Please.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So I was organizing tables upstairs. Right?”</p>
<p>“Right. Just by, like, who they go to, where they’re going –”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah. And these two guys, they start fighting over one of the coffee tables. Like, they’re both saying it’s clearly theirs, et cetera, et cetera.”</p>
<p>“You’d think they would’ve figured all that shit out yesterday,” Lawan grumbled, mixing the coffee around in her cup a little bit.</p>
<p>Donnie slapped a claw to her forehead. “Right? Like, we <em>clearly </em>have nothing better to do. I don’t even know <em>what </em>these people were doing all of yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Go on with what you were saying.”</p>
<p>“Right, so they’re both fighting over this table, right? And I’m starting to panic, because, like, they’re – they’re about to like, <em>fistfight </em>each other.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Oh, my fucking God.”</p>
<p>“I’m not – I’m not even kidding. Cross my heart, swear to die. And so – you know what ends up happening? I’m trying to pick up the table, move it out of the way, right? Table leg –” she loudly clacked one of her claws, “– snapped <em>right </em>off.”</p>
<p>Lawan set down her coffee mug in shock. “Oh, you’re <em>kidding </em>me.”</p>
<p>“Dead serious! Oh, man, I gotta say –” Donnie leaned back in her seat a little bit – “I had to go get Angie to talk them down, I was shaking so badly.”</p>
<p>“Oh, gosh, Donnie –”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s alright. I’m cool now, y’know?” She laughed lightly. "Turns out the other table was just... down the hall. Thank God the carpenter was so understanding."</p>
<p>"Right..."</p>
<p>The two had been sitting and drinking coffee for a little bit. It wasn’t really helping with the heat, but it was at least going to help them keep working. The pilaf was apparently moments away from getting ready.</p>
<p>Lawan shook her head. “God. I just hope you’re doing okay now.”</p>
<p>“Hah!” Donnie lightly elbowed her. “You know me. I just needed a little bit of a breather, y’know? It’s getting awful stuffy in here.”</p>
<p>“Haha, tell me about it,” Lawan said, choosing to mask her deeply hidden doubt. For now. “Er, so. You mentioned Angie, right? …where is she?”</p>
<p>Donnie turned to her. “Wait, you haven’t seen her, like, at all?”</p>
<p>“No! Not in the slightest! I was hoping that <em>you’d </em>seen her around.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her at <em>all.”</em></p>
<p>“Oh, great.” Lawan buried her head in her hands.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like – okay, I was exaggerating a little bit, but like the last time I saw her, she was talking to Janko in the staircase, so…” Donnie leaned over the kitchen counter a little bit, wearing her best friendly smile. “Ahah, uhhh, Janko? Uh, have you seen Angie around?”</p>
<p>Janko stopped toying with his phone for a second. “Huh? Nah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ahah! Okay. Uh, when was the last time you saw her?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh. A… while ago, I think… I stopped to talk to her and that was it.”</p>
<p>Lawan decided to lean forwards too. “…by chance, did you ask her about Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh, no.” He went back to playing on his phone.</p>
<p>The two women shared a look.</p>
<p>“He totally talked to her about Dead Malley,” Lawan deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely.” Donnie sipped her coffee.</p>
<p>“Wha – hey!” Janko stamped his foot. “I just said I didn’t!”</p>
<p>Lawan arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, we don’t believe that for a second.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! Don’t you guys have like, any faith in me? At all?”</p>
<p>Donnie made a pained expression. “Well –”</p>
<p>The urchin rolled her eyes. “No.”</p>
<p>Her crab wife shrugged. “Yeah, not really.”</p>
<p>Janko looked completely unimpressed. “I hate you both.”</p>
<p>“Good for you.” Lawan turned back to Donnie. “So she’s probably off, bothering Dead Malley.”</p>
<p>She laughed nervously. “Yyyeah, I don’t know how I feel about that, to be honest…”</p>
<p>Lawan grabbed a loose napkin and started wiping down her forehead. “I’m shocked you’re even okay with her hanging around Malley all the time.”</p>
<p>Donnie huffed. “Yeah, because I know that Dead Malley is, like, an actual kid. Okay, can I just –” She groaned. “Can I rant to you? About something? If it’s not too much trouble, I mean?” The coffee had started to kick in.</p>
<p>Lawan nodded, secretly pleased. “Go right ahead.”</p>
<p>She leaned forwards in her chair again, and by God – it was an actual frown. “So, like. One. Dead Malley is – okay, she’s clearly a child. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, actually. And I keep coming back to the same conclusion and it’s always really frustrating, because the more I think about it, the more I feel like an idiot.”</p>
<p>“You’re not an idiot.”</p>
<p>“No, but I <em>feel </em>like one.”</p>
<p>“But you’re not – you’re not an idiot.”</p>
<p>“No, but – yeah, but I still <em>feel </em>like one, and that’s hard to get rid of? Because the more I think about it, the more I feel dumb. So – okay. As it stands, right now…” She let out a deep sigh. “…I am afraid of a child.”</p>
<p>Lawan blinked. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“No, just – listen. See, I already feel ridiculous about this!”</p>
<p>“No, no, just – listen, just tell me why.”</p>
<p>“I – hmmm! Okay! Uh… gah…” She buried her face in her claws and let out a muffled and anxious groan. “Okay! Okay. So – okay. Dead Malley is not intimidating in the slightest.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“I pinned her with a single claw earlier. It was really easy.”</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>Donnie began counting off a list. “She is <em>tiny, </em>she is <em>skinny, </em>and Malley could <em>easily </em>beat her in a fight.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen her do it.”</p>
<p>The giant crab’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling. “Wait, they <em>fought?”</em></p>
<p>Lawan quickly shook her head. “Not like that! I mean that they play-fought. Malley pinned her a couple times. She’s slippery, but Malley’s good.”</p>
<p>"Hah! That’s my girl.”</p>
<p>The urchin laughed.</p>
<p>“But anyways,” Donnie continued, “there’s no way that Dead Malley would ever lay a <em>finger </em>on Malley. I mean like in harm. They’re really stupidly close.”</p>
<p>“It’s weird, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>really </em>weird. I <em>don’t </em>get it. So I think, like – the main issues I have with her, that actually make me nervous, are – okay. One. We don’t really know where she comes from. We have no idea who she actually is, still? And, like, I found that little weird black box thing of hers underneath the couch earlier, and I don’t even know what it does –”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Lawan straightened up. “What was it doing there?”</p>
<p>“It was plugged into the wall. I think it was charging?” Donnie scratched her head. “I dunno. I didn’t touch it. Should I go get it?”</p>
<p>“No, no – don’t touch it, that’ll just make her suspicious. Uh. Okay, shoot, wow, um.” Lawan tapped her lips. “…shit. We’ll ask her about it, then.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That works. Anyways, uh… so, her story, right? Her background story… thing.” She turned to her. “…do you believe it?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“…I don’t know <em>what </em>to believe when it comes to her.”</p>
<p>“Like, yeah – that’s the thing! Like, she’s obviously a really bad liar? But when we ask her about this stuff, like – like last night! She seemed <em>really </em>genuine about it! Gosh, I’m saying the word ‘like’ all the time now, I sound just like Angie now, hah…” Donnie sighed into her coffee mug. “I don’t know <em>what </em>to think of her anymore, I have <em>no </em>idea how to feel about her being with Malley. We don’t even know her real name, we’ve been calling her that stupid nickname I came up with for three days.”</p>
<p>“Jesus. Has it only been three days?” Lawan rubbed at her eyes. “Feels like it’s been three months.”</p>
<p>“Hasn’t it? God.” Donnie drained her mug. “I don’t know if I’m supposed to feel scared of her, or concerned for her, or <em>what. </em>All I know is that she makes me nervous.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Because even if she accidentally broke into our house, I mean…” Donnie shrugged. “I mean, I hate to repeat it, but…”</p>
<p>“…she broke into our house,” they chorused.</p>
<p>Lawan nodded. “Yeah, kinda hard to get past that, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea. Seriously.” Donnie rubbed at her temple. “The more I talk to her, the less I see some strange creature of the night and the more I see some strange little girl who’s run away from something horrible.”</p>
<p>“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… and speaking of which, I... wanted to ask you something weird.”</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>Donnie leaned in close. “Okay, you’re… you’re going to have to bear with me here, because this… well, it sounds really silly.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Do you… think… that Dead Malley is… an Inkling…?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Lawan took a deep breath, then let it out. “…can I tell you the truth?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“…no.”</p>
<p>“<em>Right?”</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s no way.”</p>
<p>“She’s <em>definitely </em>not an Inkling.”</p>
<p>“Nope, not in the slightest.”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then they both burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Ah, geez," Lawan said, shaking her head, "I dunno why I was so worried about saying that!"</p>
<p>"Well, it sounds silly, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"It <em>does, </em>is the thing, but Dead Malley? Like, no way. She's <em>definitely </em>not your standard Inkling."</p>
<p>Donnie leaned in close again. “What is she, then?”</p>
<p>Lawan shrugged. “No clue. Maybe she’s a new species.”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s ink-based, right?” The giant crab scratched her noggin. “So she’s probably some sort of cephalopod. Probably a different type of Inkling, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Well, there was Octarians, right? That was a big thing, I think, before they lost that war with the Inklings, and, feeling the land to the sea, set out on ships that all got destroyed by that massive tornado or whatever.”</p>
<p>Donnie grimaced. “I thought those guys were like… little… tentacle dudes with legs that ran around everywhere. At least, they were in the stuff I've seen.”</p>
<p>“Well… maybe? I thought there was also Octo-dudes that could run around in upright forms, like Inklings can.”</p>
<p>The giant crab squinted. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, that might just be a rumor. Then again, I think I've seen like one or two snippets of Octo-guys walking around looking like Inkling adults? I don't really know. I didn’t read much about Octarian culture when I got here, to be honest. I moved here to study science, not history.” Lawan scratched at her chin. “Angie knows more about this stuff than me, go ask her. They probably taught this stuff in her school or something. Hell - we can just look it up on the Internet or something.”</p>
<p>“I’m unsure about that.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>Donnie rolled her eyes. “Inkling history is spotty as it is. I don't think <em>they</em> even know what happened to Octarians - the tornado sinking thing is just a theory. And besides, I somehow doubt that the Inklings would like to openly talk about an entire species that they might have - oh, you know - wiped off the face of the planet.”</p>
<p>“Hah! You’ve got a point there.” Lawan shook her head. “I dunno. Maybe she <em>is </em>one of ‘em. Wild.”</p>
<p>The giant crab shrugged. “Well, shoot, it’s not like folks who look like her haven’t already, y’know. Been around for a while. Like that Warabi guy you brought up to me yesterday.”</p>
<p>“So you think that Octarians are actually just secretly integrated into Inkopolis.”</p>
<p>“No? They’re little tentacle shaped dudes. Dead Malley’s Inkling-shaped. She's a different breed of cephalopod. Not these Octarian dudes.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean like, the Octolings. Octolings? Is that what they’re called? Those guys. You really don't think she's one of them?”</p>
<p>Donnie shook her head. “I think you’re making that up.”</p>
<p>Lawan laughed in spite of herself. “I promise I’m not!”</p>
<p>The giant crab gave her a Look. “So, what. Octarians have just always been around and people just… what. Never made the connection? Never asked them about it? Never realized, hey, they’re still around, they never actually got wiped out by storms after we kicked them off the land?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Donnie made a face. “That… hm. Okay.”</p>
<p>Lawan started laughing. “What? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“That is quite possibly the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>The urchin burst into a full-out cackle.</p>
<p>Her wife rolled her eyes and elbowed her. “What? It’s <em>stupid!”</em></p>
<p>“It’s funny!”</p>
<p>“It’s so dumb! Oh, no, yeah, we just have this ancient lost civilization just underneath our feet at this very moment. This ancient missing race has secretly been living amongst us this entire time. Yeah, one of them bagged my groceries. Like, come <em>on.”</em></p>
<p>Lawan just kept cackling.</p>
<p>Donnie shook her head. “I’m gonna get more coffee.”</p>
<p>The urchin cleared her throat. “Ahaha, geez. Get me a cup, too, I’m out.” She handed her an empty mug. “But seriously, though. Would you be surprised if that was real?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“But what if it was true?”</p>
<p>“I – you know what? If it was true? I think I’d just roll with it. Like, I’d be <em>mad? </em>Because it’s <em>stupid? </em>But so much ridiculous stuff has happened so far, it’s like. Yeah. Sure. Just – pile on the bullshit, why don’t you. Who cares? Fuck it.” Lawan laughed again; Donnie shook her head, exasperated, and continued reasoning. “Like – fine. Sure. If Dead Malley is revealed to be secretly a little tentacle running around on two legs, like one of those Octarians or something, I’ll give you ten bucks.”</p>
<p>The urchin gasped. “Only ten? You cheapskate.” Then, she grinned. “Deal.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. Like you don’t also think that that’s a long shot.”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s definitely not your run-of-the-mill Inkling girl, is she?”</p>
<p>“No, I’d guess not.” She scratched at her chin. “Eh, why am I complaining? I’m gonna get ten bucks outta this. You want cream in your coffee?”</p>
<p>Lawan made a face. “Since when have I ever wanted cream in my coffee?”</p>
<p>“You drank it with cream when we first met.” She poured her a mug.</p>
<p>“That was different, I was young and impressionable.”</p>
<p>“You mean you were a dorky college hipster.”</p>
<p>Lawan fake-gasped. “I was <em>not </em>a hipster.”</p>
<p>“You so were! You were <em>such </em>a hipster when we first met.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re just bullying me!”</p>
<p>Donnie burst into laughter.</p>
<p>Lawan shook her head. “Ah, geez… actually, hold on.” Just like that, she was back to business. “You think that’s why Angie’s so obsessed with her?”</p>
<p>“Who, DM?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You think that might be it?”</p>
<p>“Uhhhh… maybe. I think that she’s just kind of weirded out that Malley’s first actual friend since she got here was a little on the strange side, in terms of being technically a criminal and all.”</p>
<p>“If she actually snuck into Inkopolis somehow like she said she did, I get the feeling that she’d also be an illegal immigrant.” Lawan shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Nice and fresh. “Then again, so were you for a little bit.”</p>
<p>Donnie rolled her eyes. “I don’t think accidentally outstaying my work visa counts the same as opening up a random stranger’s window so you can sleep in their bed.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, fair enough.”</p>
<p>Donnie smirked, and there was a comfortable pause.</p>
<p>When the giant crab spoke again, though, that smirk was gone.</p>
<p>“I think what bothers me still is that I was just… shocked by it.”</p>
<p>Lawan turned to her. “You mean DM?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I sort of built up this weird idea that what we have is home, and that home is this… impenetrable fortress, where I’m safe from it all. And then when that just… shattered, I… I dunno. I just feel like an ass about all of this.” Donnie turned to the urchin. “I’m sorry, Lawan, I’ve been acting like an ass. I feel like a little kid again.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no – you’re fine, okay?” She placed her hands on her claw. “You’re fine to be scared. I understand. It’s okay, I’m not going to give you a hard time over something like that.” Lawan smiled earnestly. “I know how badly this is affecting you, okay? You’re fine.”</p>
<p>“…okay.” Donnie smiled. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Lawan’s smile turned into a grin and she gave the crab a quick peck on the check. Donnie giggled.</p>
<p>The urchin turned back to her coffee. “But yeah, I can’t imagine how this is affecting the kids either. Malley seems to be adjusting okay, and I guess that Dead Malley’s the reason why, but I’m worried about Angie a little.”</p>
<p>Donnie glanced around, keeping her voice low. “Actually, I was going to tell you this earlier. You know the groundskeeper on the fourth floor?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Did you go and talk to him?”</p>
<p>Donnie leaned in and started whispering in her ear. “I did, and he told me that…”</p>
<p>Their voices dissolved into hushed conversation, hidden by arguments and conversations from all around them. The damselfish pulled out the pilaf; it was finally ready. Big, too, and looking good. Perfect timing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, still in the kitchen, Janko was taking notes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you think lawan's a workaholic? ohoho. i see you haven't met don "i-work-three-jobs-seventy-hours-a-week" baikal</p>
<p>this chapter felt so fucking good to write. like seriously. it felt ridiculously good to write. i have been wanting to have these two characters just sit down and have an actual moment where you can see how they'd talk to each other normally without all of the bullshit. who'd have guessed that lawan was secretly more well-adjusted than everybody else? not me lmao</p>
<p>next time: lawan will actually eat something that isn't just caffeine, and we'll touch base with angie and kosh. comment down below, tell me your thoughts and theories, and i'll see you all next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. day 3 - bother bother bother bother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie tries watching over the twins. This irks Malley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well.</p>
<p>There lies the question. We haven’t seen her around for a while, have we?</p>
<p>The eternal question.</p>
<p>Where <em>is</em> Angie?</p>
<p>Well, right now, she doesn’t want to be anywhere at all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A good moment before the speedboat even arrived at Barclay Street, Dead Malley and Malley were staring down the barrel of a fancy camera.</p>
<p>Dead Malley, for her part was unimpressed. She nudged its lens with a wrench. “Why is this thing here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t – hey!” The lanky crab swatted at her hand. “Don’t do that!”</p>
<p>The strange girl’s grimace deepened. “Tell me what this is, and I will stop poking it.” She tried to nudge it again.</p>
<p>“You -!” Her hand got swatted again.</p>
<p>“Uh, Angie? I, um.” Malley seemed rather concerned. She opened her mouth, then closed it and titled her head, looking like she was swallowing a lemon. The Inkling girl rubbed at her temples. “Just – I don’t – what – what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Angie gave her a smug grin. “I’ll have you both know that I, Angie, have been <em>covering </em>for you.”</p>
<p>Both of the girls gave her a very confused, very dubious look.</p>
<p>The lanky crab’s grin disappeared. “I’m being serious!”</p>
<p>Dead Malley folded her arms. “Yes. And sea pigs are also flying now.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I’ll – I’ll be honest, that does not – that does not sound like you,” Malley added.</p>
<p>“I am! I <em>did. </em>I am <em>covering </em>for the both of you by request of Donnie.” Angie patted her camera. “All I have to do is watch over you two –”</p>
<p>The Inkling made a face. “Angie, that’s – okay, just… l-listen. Every time you try to babysit me, like, something – something goes wrong. And – and I mean like, <em>wrong </em>wrong.”</p>
<p>Angie pointedly started staring at the gadgets on her camera. “That is… objectively not true.”</p>
<p>“We had – we had to move the couch over a foot because you put like an actual hole in the floor. Like, I don’t – I don’t think –”</p>
<p>She snapped up. “That doesn’t count!”</p>
<p>Malley’s brain began to short-circuit. “I don’t think – you – what do you <em>mean </em>that doesn’t count?!”</p>
<p>“You egged me on! <em>You</em> said I would never be able to put a hole through the carpet!”</p>
<p>“I-I-I told you to <em>stop trying!”</em></p>
<p>“Exactly! You said I couldn’t do it!”</p>
<p>Malley yanked on her tentacles anxiously. “Wh – because we would <em>get in trouble!”</em></p>
<p>Angie folded her arms and pouted. “Yeah, well, you didn’t say that. You egged me on. That’s on you.”</p>
<p>“She is having a point,” Dead Malley added on.</p>
<p>“NO, SHE IS <em>NOT,</em> DM,” Malley shouted, her brain fried.</p>
<p>The strange girl cackled, and Angie took the moment to silently press the ‘record’ button.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, Dead Malley notice. She immediately stopped laughing. “What did you just do?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“You pressed a button on this thing of yours. I just saw it.”</p>
<p>Malley blanched, spotted the blinking red light, and started trying to cover her face. “Wha – you – are you <em>recording </em>us?”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing <em>anything, </em>calm down.” Angie rolled her eyes. “You’re being paranoid over nothing, seriously.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley folded her arms. “Why do you record us?”</p>
<p>The lanky crab hesitated, just for a little too long, before she sighed. Well, lying now would seem too obvious, so… time for Plan B. “Alright, whatever. Listen: Donnie said that she doesn’t trust DM all the way, and I agree. Because you’re a little weirdo. So, what I have to do until I get over this stupid fever is try and <em>record </em>you two and watch over you two so she knows for certain that you aren’t getting up to anything weird.” She gave them both a patient smile. “That sound good?”</p>
<p>There was a notable pause. The twins glanced at each other.</p>
<p>Angie’s eyes darted between them, her patient smile starting to look more and more strained. “What?”</p>
<p>Malley was the first to turn to her and give her a suspicious look, her lips pursed. It was the first time Angie had really seen her at work in a while – obviously, still in her blue beanie. Her protective mask hung loosely around her neck by its straps; the white of the plastic had been stained yellow. Black gloves tapped and fiddled loosely around the ridiculous wrench sitting in her lap. She’d been hard at work for three days now, with little to no breaks, and it was definitely taking its toll on her.</p>
<p>Angie frowned. “Well? What is it?”</p>
<p>“Wh – why would – okay. Sorry, uh.” The Inkling girl rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Would – do you – okay, um, w-why would Donnie ask you to, like… <em>record </em>us?”</p>
<p>“…because she wants to make sure that you’re safe? Like, I just said that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay that doesn’t – that’s doesn’t, I don’t – okay, listen. Um… I-I-I don’t see why we… need to be, like… y-y-y’know. R-recorded, and – and all.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll have to take it up with her, then.” She shrugged. “Sorry! Not my rules.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley spoke up, visibly confused. “I was thinking that we were fine. I – we made the agreement that we would be working together, <em>today, </em>in front of her. At the, ah, the table in your kitchen. Do you mean to say to me that we did not make such an agreement? I was underneath such an impression that we would be able to go and, ah, work. On our own. Without such interruptions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, she changed her mind.”</p>
<p>“And she did not notify us of this? Herself? Is she not capable of such a thing?”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s a little <em>busy </em>right now –”</p>
<p>“Then take over for her and bring her here. What is she doing? Stacking the things? The – the table things? You can stack such things in her place.”</p>
<p>“I’m not dragging her down here just so she can talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Are you not capable of doing such a thing? You clearly are having nothing better to do.”</p>
<p>Angie growled. “Look, kid –”</p>
<p>“W-well, hold on…” Malley straightened up a little bit. “Y-you can record stuff on that. Right? Like, uh… can’t – can’t you just go and, like, record her, y’know, saying that this is… like this is her idea, or – or whatever? Like, h-hold on.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Dead Malley clapped her hands together, smiling. A peaceful resolution. “This is a good idea. You go and record her saying that this is the case. Then we will not be complaining.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. What?” Angie folded her arms. “Look, I don’t know where you <em>think </em>this is going? But I’m not letting either of you out of my sight. Okay? That’s not gonna happen.”</p>
<p>The strange girl’s face fell immediately into a suspicious frown. “Why so?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s, like, my whole thing. I have to babysit you two and make sure that you don’t get up to anything, specifically <em>you, </em>DM, because we still don’t trust you.” The lanky crab arched an eyebrow. “That make sense?”</p>
<p>Malley folded her arms and pouted. “I – no? No, that doesn’t – that doesn’t make sense? Like, we’ve been working together just fine for like three entire days, and – and like, there’s – there’s been no problems. I don’t – like, I don’t even know what your <em>deal </em>is right now, but whatever this is, this is, like – this isn’t cool. Okay? Like, she – she’s not patient enough to wait for, like, three entire days of – of h-heavy lifting or whatever, if – if she was actually, like, super evil or whatever, she – she would’ve done something by now.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley frowned, then suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She glanced away awkwardly. “Er, actually. Do you, ah, remember when I said I left a thing behind, earlier? And had to go back and, ah, and grab it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, y-yeah? What?”</p>
<p>She blushed all the way down to her neck, still stretching her neck to look behind her. “I… er. I cannot confirm this. But I maybe, ah… I maybe took a spare key to your apartment and took a nap on the bed earlier. Of course, I cannot confirm this, but –”</p>
<p>Malley ogled her. “Y-you took a <em>nap </em>on my <em>bed?!”</em></p>
<p>Dead Malley turned around. “It is <em>my </em>bed, I slept on it last.”</p>
<p>Angie jumped to her feet. “You <em>broke into my house? AGAIN?!”</em></p>
<p>Her blush deepened. “Er, ah –”</p>
<p>“Shit! Malley, stay right here, make sure she doesn’t go <em>anywhere. </em>Got it? I have to make sure that <em>this </em>little shit,” she said, pointing a claw at Dead Malley, “didn’t try to <em>steal </em>anything this time.”</p>
<p>The strange girl turned to her, looking indignant. “I do not <em>steal </em>from you!”</p>
<p>“Stay right here, Malley!” The lanky crab had already darted out of the room.</p>
<p>There was a moment’s pause.</p>
<p>“…y-you didn’t actually do that, did you,” Malley said after a moment.</p>
<p>Dead Malley shook her head.</p>
<p>Malley’s jaw dropped, and she let out an incredulous laugh. “…<em>wow.”</em></p>
<p>“What? Like I have always said. I am a master of the deceit.” Dead Malley quickly hurried to loosen the p-valve on the bathroom sink. “Be quick about this.”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t – I can’t believe she, like, actually <em>bought </em>that.”</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> she was buying it! I am a professional at telling the lies.”</p>
<p>“Wh – DM, it was <em>so obvious.”</em></p>
<p>“It was not obvious! Now <em>who </em>is the liar?”</p>
<p>Malley rolled her eyes, still laughing, then quickly got to work.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next time Angie found the twins, they were working on a kitchen sink… in a completely different apartment.</p>
<p>She was panting heavily, the camera still strapped around her neck. “Okay – huh, fuck. Okay. I <em>told </em>you two to sit still while I was working.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley rolled her eyes. “We are having a <em>job </em>to do, we cannot just abandon our work because of what you are trying to ask! How is such a question being fair to <em>us?”</em></p>
<p>“I <em>gave </em>you <em>explicit instructions! </em>…huff…hookay, shit.” She sat down on the ground, her camera and tripod in hand. Dead Malley grumbled something under her breath, which, considering how loud she was, mostly just sounded like her saying jumbled nonsense in a different language.</p>
<p>Malley looked at Angie, concerned. “Are – are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m – I’m fine, just… gimme a second. God.” Angie rubbed at the towel on her head; it had long since lost its pleasant properties, and now had started to feel a little gross. “…okay, good. Cool. Ugh… man. Okay. So. Like I said. Stay still, just… do your work, pretend I’m not even here.”</p>
<p>“Did, uh, did you – did you get the, like, r-recording of, uh, Donnie s-saying that – that – that this was her plan, or – or whatever…?</p>
<p>Angie frowned. “What? No. Why the hell would I get that?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley gave her a disgusted look. “We ask of you only one thing, and you can still not do this?”</p>
<p>“Because – listen, you’re wasting time. You said it yourself, you have a job to do, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And you are getting in the way of this.”</p>
<p>“I’m not getting – how am I getting in the way of you two working?”</p>
<p>Dead Malley folded her arms. “You are distracting us! This is why we want you to go and get the permission of the giant crab!”</p>
<p>“Y-you could maybe get Lawan’s too, if, uh, if – if she’s not so busy,” Malley added. She wiped the sweat off of her brow.</p>
<p>Angie huffed, feeling indignant. “I’m not distracting anybody! I’m just sitting here fulfilling her wishes like she asked!”</p>
<p>“Again, I-I don’t – I don’t think she’d – I don’t think she’d go this far.”</p>
<p>She turned away with a scoff. “Yeah, well, you weren’t there when she asked me to go and do this for you, so really, that’s on you for not being there.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dead Malley said, rolling her eyes, “this is definitely a thing that she said and not something that you decided to do for yourself.”</p>
<p>Angie let out a mock-offended laugh. “I didn’t – wow! Okay! Some’s <em>way </em>too suspicious all of a sudden!”</p>
<p>The strange girl gave her an unimpressed look. “You say such a thing after you checked throughout your own house because you are so certain I will be trying to steal something. What right do you have to call me such a thing?”</p>
<p>“I – yeah, well, you <em>broke into my house, </em>so pardon <em>me </em>if I’m a little bit <em>uncomfortable</em> with you hanging around us all the time.”</p>
<p>Dead Malley frowned quizzically. “What ‘us’ do you speak of? There is no ‘us.’ It is her and I, and then there is you. Where have you been, all of this time?”</p>
<p>Angie gritted her teeth. “I’ve been <em>out sick.”</em></p>
<p>The strange girl raised an eyebrow, still unimpressed. “And whose fault is this?”</p>
<p>“Guys, don’t – don’t fight, please,” Malley said. She sounded more exasperated than she did worried, like a very tired adult having to stop two toddlers from slinging mud.</p>
<p>“We aren’t fighting,” Angie snapped.</p>
<p>“Ehhhh,” Dead Malley shrugged.</p>
<p>The lanky crab glared daggers. “We <em>aren’t.”</em></p>
<p>Malley sighed, pinching her brow. “And – and we won’t <em>have </em>to fight if – if you just – if you just had like some proof. That’s – that’s all I’m asking. That’s – that’s not unreasonable.”</p>
<p>“What, can you not take my word for it?”</p>
<p>“W-well, yeah, normally, but –”</p>
<p>“Then just let me do my thing, dude. Come on.”</p>
<p>“– n-no, I mean <em>normally, </em>I-I would, but –”</p>
<p>“What’s the problem? Why are you being so unreasonable right now?” Angie folded her arms. “You’re seriously overreacting about this! It’s just one little camera –”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a large manta ray leaned over the counter. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>The lanky crab blinked. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Why do you have a camera?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just –”</p>
<p>Dead Malley interrupted. “She is wanting to film us and we are wanting her to stop.”</p>
<p>The manta ray’s expression quickly turned sour. “You can’t have that shit in my house.”</p>
<p>Angie started to panic. “Well, no, it’s just like –”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you having this camera shit in my house. That flash is too damned bright, my eyes can’t handle it.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, I’m – I’m not using flash –”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t care. I still don’t want that in my house.”</p>
<p>“I’m just – listen, I’m just doing this on behalf of the others, they asked me to do this –”</p>
<p>“Then should I go and talk to them about it? Because I will.”</p>
<p>“No! No, no, no, that’s not necessary –”</p>
<p>“Should I have to?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, not in the slightest, I promise –”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want that flash in my house, that hurts my eyes –”</p>
<p>“No, I promise it’s off, I’m not gonna use it –”</p>
<p>“I don’t care, get it out of here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, I still have to –”</p>
<p>“Should I go talk to the help desk? Would they be happy to hear about this?”</p>
<p>“Well – no it’s not that, I’m – I mean, no, don’t do that –”</p>
<p>“Then get rid of the camera!”</p>
<p>“Well, no, no, I can’t – I mean, I can’t do that, still –”</p>
<p>As the lanky crab was left stranded trying to defend herself, the twins rolled their eyes and got back to work. Dead Malley let out a little cackle.</p>
<p>Malley just sighed and tried to think happy thoughts.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A butterfish opened her door to a sick-looking crab.</p>
<p>“Have you see – eugh, sorry. Have you seen the twins?”</p>
<p>“Try down the hall,” she said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Angie sped off.</p>
<p>As the butterfish closed the door silently, she glanced over towards the bathroom. Inside, Dead Malley and Malley were both mouthing ‘thank you.’</p>
<p>She just smiled and shook her head. Kids.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This began to become something of a pattern.</p>
<p>Dead Malley and Malley inevitably would convince the other crab to that they were either missing something that they’d left behind last time, or that DM had done something ‘nefarious.” If that didn’t work, they would eventually inform the tenant they were working for that they were being bothered, and that would either flatfoot Angie for get her kicked out entirely.</p>
<p>Every now and then, they’d be able to escape her influence, sneak in one direction, then go and hide in another. Tenants would openly lie about the twin’s locations and get the lanky crab running around the second and third floors. Not once did Angie ever actually get confirmation of permission from either Donnie or Lawan that this was the plan. Not once did they ever really believe her about it when she claimed she had it. Thus, the cycle continued. This happened for several hours, all the way up past Lawan and Wabi distributing the charity food they’d received from the motorboat team.</p>
<p>Dead Malley, at least, was enjoying herself. She was outright reveling in her ability to completely bamboozle Angie. She was having a great time. But the longer the weird game of cat-and-mouse went on, the angrier Malley started to become.</p>
<p>Malley considered Angie and her to be nothing short of sisters. They’d known each other for years, and Angie had always been there to take care of her when she was feeling super anxious, even when she could barely speak a word. She was protective. Malley liked that, at first. She had needed it.</p>
<p>Now, she was starting to hate it.</p>
<p>And today was <em>not</em> the day to try and put up with it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Angie caught up with one of the twins, gasping and heaving, just in front of the northern stairs. “<em>There</em> you are.”</p>
<p>Malley turned around, glowering.</p>
<p>The teenage crab took a moment to just sit and breathe. This was proving mildly difficult; she was still incredibly sick. “Hoo. <em>Hookay. </em>Okay, geez. I’m – I’m good now. Okay.”</p>
<p>“What – what are you doing.”</p>
<p>Angie gave her a weird look. “What does it <em>look </em>like I’m doing?”</p>
<p>“N-no, seriously. What – what have you been doing. Like, all day.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been chasing you around, trying to keep an eye on Dead Malley.” She squinted. “Where’s Dead Malley?”</p>
<p>“I-I told her t-to work on her own. Just – just this once.”</p>
<p>Angie blinked. “…okay?”</p>
<p>“What – what’s your problem?”</p>
<p>That comment made Angie stand straight up. “Ex<em>cuse </em>me?”</p>
<p>Malley continued to glower. “You – you heard me. What – what is your – your <em>problem </em>today?”</p>
<p>“I don’t – I’m not <em>having </em>a problem today.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, you <em>are.”</em></p>
<p>“Okay, fine! You know what?” Angie threw up her claws in defeat. “Right now, <em>you </em>are being my problem today! <em>I </em>have to look over you two and <em>you </em>aren’t listening to me, <em>at all.”</em></p>
<p>“W-we want you to leave us a-alone.” Malley folded her arms. “Was – was that not clear?”</p>
<p>“Well, <em>sorry! </em>I can’t <em>do </em>that today!”</p>
<p>“Donnie and – Donnie and Lawan never told you to do this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they did –”</p>
<p>“N-no, they <em>didn’t</em>. We – we asked.” Malley jabbed a finger into her chest. “Donnie said that – that you just disappeared on her after you – after you left. To – to talk with <em>Janko. He </em>told you to – to follow us, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>“That’s – that’s not –”</p>
<p>“E-except yes, it <em>is </em>true. And – and you’re – you’re wondering <em>why </em>we don’t – why we don’t trust you?” The Inkling folded her arms. “Like – like it’s so obvious. You – you – you’ve been lying to me, this <em>entire </em>time. Just – just so you can – you can <em>entertain </em>a – a c-<em>conspiracy theorist.”</em></p>
<p>Angie, stumped, felt her resolve start to falter. “Malley, I’m not –”</p>
<p>She shook her head, pulling at her tentacles. “No, I don’t – I don’t wanna hear it. We’re trying to work, and – and you’re just – you’re just being, like, an asshole. For – for no reason.”</p>
<p>The lanky crab took a cautious step forward. “That’s not true –”</p>
<p>Malley pushed her away, stamping her foot. “Then – then <em>why? Why </em>are you being s-such a – such a <em>jerk? </em>Like, I don’t – I – I’m so <em>tired </em>of it! I just wanna – I wanna work, in <em>peace, </em>with my <em>friend!”</em></p>
<p>“Because – because she’s <em>not your friend, </em>Malley!”</p>
<p>Malley groaned. “Oh – oh, what, are you, like, <em>jealous </em>or something? Am – am I not <em>allowed </em>to – to have friends?”</p>
<p>Angie sputtered in disbelief, indignant. “How am I – I’m not jealous! I’m just worried –”</p>
<p>“You – you’ve worried so much that – that I’m <em>sick </em>of it. I-I want to be <em>left alone, </em>Angie.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Listen! You barely know her! How can you trust her so much, even?”</p>
<p>Malley scoffed. “Right – right <em>now? </em>I-I feel like I-I can’t trust <em>you!”</em></p>
<p>“Well, I’m just trying –”</p>
<p>“Then <em>stop trying!”</em></p>
<p>“– I’m just trying to <em>help </em>you!”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>not helping! </em>You’re – you’re just being <em>weird!”</em></p>
<p>“I – Malley –”</p>
<p>“<em>No, </em>Angie.” Malley shoved her away again, glaring at her. “You – you wanted t-to stand up for myself, all those times in the past. I-I <em>knew </em>that it got on your nerves that – that I couldn’t do it, not in <em>school, </em>not <em>anywhere</em>. Okay? Well – well, now I <em>am</em> doing it. This – this is <em>me, </em>standing up for myself. This is – this is me, saying no. I’m – I don’t know what, like, I don’t know what y-your <em>issue </em>is, but I just – no! I’m not doing this. I’m <em>done. </em>Leave me <em>alone. </em>Like – find like a fucking hobby, or – or something. Like, just – just – like, just <em>stop. </em>Okay? Just <em>stop.</em>”</p>
<p>And with that, she turned around at started to walk away.</p>
<p>Angie tried to step towards her. “Malley –”</p>
<p>“NO.” She didn’t even turn around.</p>
<p>Angie had been left in the dust.</p>
<p>The crab stood there for a second, shocked, shaking and sweaty, before she suddenly burst into a coughing fit, falling over against the wall by the stairs. The hacking echoed down the hall, making people look her away. Her fever had been burning her up all day. Now, with all of this running around, she could barely keep her eyes open.</p>
<p>She took one step forward, then stumbled, forced to lean against the wall. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, her head swimming, the echoing making her ears ring. The only thing she could hear right now was the heavy pratfall of footsteps, running away from her.</p>
<p>Shit. She’d fucked up. She’d fucked up really bad.</p>
<p>…wait a minute. Those footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, not further away. And they were way too heavy to be Malley’s anyways.</p>
<p>Angie opened her eyes, and when a man in a rubber suit covered in something <em>wrong</em> stared at her back, she screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, everybody, two big announcements.</p>
<p>one: we hit 1000 hits last night! i still cannot believe this. thank you guys so goddamn much for all of the help and support that you've given me. it really genuinely means the world that you've done this on my behalf.</p>
<p>i never expected this fanfic to take off in the direction that it has. i'm genuinely shocked that it's been as successful as it has in the first place. so again, thank you all so much for all of the support. writing this and seeing your comments has helped me through some rough days these past few months.</p>
<p>unfortunately, that brings me to my second point. i think one of the main reasons that this fanfic is as big as it is comes from its consistent upload schedule - i wanted to make sure that, as a small-time writer, people were able to pick up my work and see it there as often as possible. if i couldn't overwhelm people with quality, then i could always do it with sheer numbers of words and chapters. i really do think that's why this work got as big as it did! at least, by my scale.</p>
<p>but that's the thing. i'm totally overwhelmed, not to mention incredibly burnt out - more so than i initially realized. that's why i'm going to have to announce that i'm abandoning the 'every other day' schedule after chapter 40.</p>
<p>this summer i might be having to work two jobs to stay afloat. i can't juggle that schedule in my current condition with two part-time jobs - i'm already incredibly burnt out as it is. so while i have to thank you all for the consistent support, i'm sorry to announce that that's just not feasible for me, because the end product for barclay street wouldn't be the quality that you guys deserve.</p>
<p>i know that that's probably not what you wanted to see on the big 1000 hits but it's the truth. i get the feeling that this probably isn't that terrible - i've seen quite a few comments before telling me "hey, haha! please actually take a break!" so this probably is for the best. but even so i do feel like i'm letting y'all down a little.</p>
<p>anyways, stay tuned for chapter 40. it's gonna be ugly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. day 3 - ichthyophthirius multifiliis (ICH)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kosh does his job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a few notes before we begin which i do encourage you all to read:</p>
<p>1. shieldboy! oh my god! fucking congratulations! holy shit!!!<br/>2. expect upcoming chapters to be slightly bigger in length and much higher in quality, hopefully. and thank you all for your kind comments. i really appreciated the support.<br/>3. <i>CONTENT WARNING:</i> //death, body horror, corpses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the first floor, a man, alone, waded through neck-high water in silence.</p>
<p>Of <em>course</em> Kosh had gone off on his own. Nobody was going to stop him. Mick was sulking. Lawan was too busy with other horseshit. He certainly didn’t plan on stopping himself.</p>
<p>He still had work to do.</p>
<p>So, he was going to fucking do it.</p>
<p>Kosh had made an important discovery: if duct tape was applied to the hems and edges of the rubber suits, just where the hems and edges of the hood were located, and if he covered his face-mask with one gloved hand, he could duck underneath the water. Just for a little bit.</p>
<p>He’d tested this theory by analyzing carefully what parts of the suit seemed to be the most dangerous. The hems would be where water came in; the mask would be what could suffocate him if he wasn’t careful – even though these were designed with water and chemical protection in mind, by covering the mask, he could in theory make it last longer. Temporary filters like these were supposed to be replaced after 48 hours of consistent use as it was. In his mind, he’d carved some of the numbers down based on how he hadn’t or had been using the masks, and discovered if he covered them every now and then, he’d be fine, right?</p>
<p>At least, that was his excuse.</p>
<p>He’d found that making excuses for himself so far had made this experience at least a little more bearable. He was making an excuse right now. His flashlight had become waterlogged – the one he had duct-taped to his shoulder, in classic Barclay gopher fashion. The light had become stained yellow and kept flickering. So, he covered in it a clear plastic bag, occasionally shaking the water out of it every now and then. He made an excuse for the shitty lighting: Kosh didn’t desperately need <em>too </em>much light, because he could find apartments and read apartment numbers even in the low light.</p>
<p>See? It was fine. He was safe, he took the precautions, it was fine. The suit was leak-free and military-grade. He was completely fine.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>The Inkling once again attempted to wipe the sweat off of his brow, and instead only covered the see-through visor on his hood in dirty water. He’d done this multiple times already. He huffed, thankful that nobody would see that nor transcribe his actions down into written word.</p>
<p>The apartment number he was looking for was 149. The original tenants – there were five of them – all asked him to go down there and see if he could salvage their old TV, and maybe some of their old VHS tapes. Yes, even seafolk had a VHS era. Kosh doubted that the water hadn’t already seeped through the cracks of their plastic cases, but it was worth a shot.</p>
<p>He cut a strange figure, he realized. The man had effectively tried to minimize how much water got into what he collected. This meant carrying the (currently empty) blue plastic bin just above his head. He’d liberally covered it in duct-tape to give himself some handles. As he strode through the water, a difficult operation as some form of sediment had started to collect on the carpet below him – he wondered briefly if perhaps a clogged pipe had shot mud or perhaps something worse into the water; he wouldn’t put it past the flood – Kosh panted heavily, his vision starting to become foggy.</p>
<p>He hadn’t gotten used to the smell. He’d been doing this for hours, in private. And after a while, you think that you’d get used to something like that. When a creaky radiator or a ceiling fan fires up, you eventually drown out the noise into the background. It’s there, sure, but it’s out of sight and out of mind. You don’t really care that much. You’ll notice when it’s gone, but for now, your attention is probably on something else.</p>
<p>The stink of the water had not gone away. He’d not gotten used to it. The stout man gagged, stopping himself, swallowing a greedy gulp of air. Once again, he was considering stuffing something up his nose to try and deaden the smell. Once again, that idea seemed useless to him.</p>
<p>The door to 149 was left open. The first floor was quiet – the only sounds he could really hear were his labored breathing and the splashing around in the water. The first and second days, he didn’t remember feeling this anxious, this afraid.</p>
<p>But he had to do this. This was all he could do.</p>
<p>The TV was an old box-shaped one, lined with silver-painted plastic, its edges just barely poking out of the water. He couldn’t see what it was sitting on, but he assumed it was a cabinet. Posters, now soaking wet and starting to shrivel up – one seemed to have started to split, the muggy water slowly tearing it apart – lined the walls around it. He stepped gingerly over some spilled dumbbells, blindly anticipating their presence. The VHS tapes were supposed to be in here. He sighed, slowly wading over.</p>
<p>His legs felt like lead.</p>
<p>Once again, he thought back to his conversations with Mick.</p>
<p>He was getting upset over nothing, he reasoned once again. He’d been able to do his best just fine. He couldn’t fault the man for not being able to handle the smell, but at the same time, he would’ve been able to handle the water a lot better than he did. It went up to Kosh’s shoulders.</p>
<p>…he felt bad.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have to, he thought again. He felt bad about tackling Mick, sure. He felt bad about hitting him in the ribs – even though Inkling anatomy is still composed of, well, <em>ink, </em>they still have bones made of the stuff, and they still have pain receptors in their bodies. He really hadn’t meant to do that.</p>
<p>Kosh gently placed the empty plastic bin on top of the TV and, holding his breath and closing his eyes… ducked his head under the water.</p>
<p>…the seals held, once again. He still held his breath.</p>
<p>Opening the doors to the cabinet revealed a collection of VHS tapes in plastic containers. He grabbed as many as he could with one hand, as the other one was placed firmly over his mask – he needed to save its durability for as long as he could. He popped out of the water, let out a fat breath, dumped the wet containers into his bin, sucked in stale air, and prepared to dive back down again.</p>
<p>Mick, for as much of an ass as he was, cared too damn much about him. He cared about the other man too. They’ve weathered storms together before; this one is just tough in a new way, a way that neither of them was entirely used to. But he liked being cared about. It brought him comfort. Kosh wondered briefly if that made them both just selfish. Was it selfish? Shit, he was ignoring what the other man had warned him against. He knew they were going to fight about it later. He didn’t care. Was he being selfish?</p>
<p>Well, no, of course not. He couldn’t afford to be selfish anymore. He’d been selfish for too damned long.</p>
<p>He dumped another armful of plastic VHS containers into his bin.</p>
<p>He wondered what the other man was up to right now. Mick could never sit still for long. He’d probably have already started disassembling and drying out old electronics, like he said they would. Kosh briefly thought about the skinny man’s motivations for doing so. Maybe he just needed something to do?</p>
<p>He left the man in their tiny, shitty apartment almost the entire day. Mick would sit in there for days at a time without leaving the house, hard at work on his computer, trying desperately to make ends meet for the both of them. It must have suffocated him. He’d been like that when he first moved to that dorm – suffocated, nothing to focus on but those voice classes he’d been trying to take (he smiled, remembering when Mick was still perfecting his new ‘male’ voice) and getting a GED. Now the skinny Inkling was doing much of the same in an even shittier place to live. Something about that pulled a little bit at Kosh.</p>
<p>He worked his ass off. The internship was a guaranteed way of supporting them both. It was their one shot at getting the fuck out of there. He was a shoe-in for it.</p>
<p>What would that leave them with? A pile of debts and a place with a working air conditioner? Another tiny shoebox shithole where Mick had to sit inside all day, breaking his spine over his crappy desktop? Would Mick even agree to it?</p>
<p>God. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d bantered with the man.</p>
<p>There. The cabinet was empty. That was enough tapes.</p>
<p>Kosh rifled inside the bin, moving things around until – a-hah. He pulled out some bungee cords, then snapped the top of the bin firmly shut.</p>
<p>He’d more or less forced the man into all of this, now that he thought about it. What was he trying to get out of it? A feeling of goodwill? Charity? Oh, look at him, what a hero. He took pity on a starving boy and gave him a home. The city committee better go out and give him his medal. No, he was being selfish. He wanted Mick all to himself and he knew it. Now, Mick was stuck working his ass off in this shitty situation, and it was his fault.</p>
<p>The skinny Inkling was strong. He was always strong. Stronger than Kosh, certainly. He could have made it on his own. He was certainly planning to – Kosh always remembered him talking about how he was going to run away one of these days. How he couldn’t stand it anymore. Kosh had silently agreed with him.</p>
<p>They had grown up with nothing. Now, he’d pulled them to the city to live in squat brick shitholes. Should he have expected the other man to be happy that he did? What, does he deserve some big, fat pat-on-the-back now? He didn’t get them out of poverty.</p>
<p>He tried. He really did. He gave Mick a bunch of new flavors of poverty instead. And just when things were finally looking like they were going to make it, he fucked it all up, and he knew he’d been fucking up.</p>
<p>Kosh stopped tying the bin to the TV for a second and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>No. Stop it. He was getting distracted again.</p>
<p>He’d been driving himself mad with this line of thinking. It was always self-defeating. He knew that he was being self-defeating right now. But it was like he couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>The man grunted as he slowly lifted the heavy TV out of its spot. He remembered when he and Mick had started running together. The asthma attacks Mick wound up with after he had gotten his first binder – too small, the things were always too fucking small. He’d probably gone and given him another one, even after all of that bitching about how Mick shouldn’t be wearing his binder so frequently.</p>
<p>He worried about the other man.</p>
<p>He took a wobbly step backwards, the weight of everything and the world tilting against him.</p>
<p>Then, with weariness in his bones, he grit his chitin teeth and stood back up, then took his first steps out of the apartment, the plastic bin sealed as airtight as possible, the TV bobbing in and out of the water. He tried to lift it higher; his arms squealed in protest. He continued walking.</p>
<p>He’d apologize later.</p>
<p>He still had to fill out what was left on the list.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The tenants met him by the southernmost stairs, panting, his hold shaky. It was a shifty-looking stonefish who greeted him.</p>
<p>“God, man, you alright?” He stood anxiously by the stairs in boots. “Lemme – lemme help.”</p>
<p>“I got it,” the Inkling grunted out. He took a few struggling steps up the stairs, paused to lean against the stairwell banister, sucked in deep breaths, then started walking again, his teeth grit and his eyes squinted shut.</p>
<p>“God, that stink is strong,” his roommate, a billfish, muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Kosh took a handful of shaky steps forward, reached the stairwell then fell to his knees. The tenants snapped on rubber gloves and quickly took the TV and things from him.</p>
<p>The stonefish gave him a concerned look. “You good, man?”</p>
<p>The stout man blinked the sweat out of his eyes. “Yeah… yeah… sorry, just… a little tired.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fuckin’ tank, dude, I swear to God.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, thank you so much for this,” the billfish added, nodding feverently.</p>
<p>Kosh waved it off, panting. “It’s the least I can do…” He took a few more steps up the stairs, grabbing the list – it had been propped up against one of the walls. He inspected it closely. “Remember. Don’t tell anybody at the help desk that I’m doing this. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Got it, got it,” the two others chorused.</p>
<p>“Good. Make sure you’re careful when you inspect your things – always wear the gloves. Return the bin and the bungee cords back here after you wipe out the inside with a towel. Understand?”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. Get outta here.” He wiped off his visor with a towel as the two carried their things up the steps.</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me.”</p>
<p>Kosh looked over his shoulder. “Who’s – oh. Hello again.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” the jellyfish mother waved. “Ahah, I believe I’m next on the list?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” He looked at the clipboard. “Yes, that’s correct. Do you want to add something to this?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no, I was, ah…” The jellyfish scratched the back of her head. “I wanted to change it.”</p>
<p>“Understandable.” He clicked a pen, his chest still rising and falling. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what’s causing the stink down there?”</p>
<p>Kosh blinked. “…uh.”</p>
<p>“Because – because, well, we’ve been wondering about that for a while. Especially those at the north end? They have some questions about it – they say it’s getting worse.”</p>
<p>“…you’re asking me to take care of it?”</p>
<p>“Any way you can.” The jellyfish mother smiled apologetically. Jellyfish like her don’t actually have visible mouths, so they have to exaggerate their expressions through their eyes and their pose. You pick up on their shapes and how they interact through tone of voice.</p>
<p>Kosh thought for a second, then nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, so sorry!” She bowed, then darted away.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.”</p>
<p>Kosh looked around at the small collection of items around him, debating what he should or shouldn’t bring. Last-second change or not, she was still a client. A displaced tenant. A woman who was just trying to survive through this the best she could, and a friendly face on top of that.</p>
<p>‘No’ was never really an option for him, was it?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There is only one possible place where the smell might be coming from.</p>
<p>Kosh has been inside and outside of every place outside of the basement, and one other apartment that nobody’s gone inside since the first day. He’s been anxiously searching around every apartment throughout most of the day, thinking that he might accidentally stumble upon the cause, and if he’s being frank it’s started to get on his nerves. There was one room where somebody had dumped out an entire garbage bin into the middle of the room; he begrudgingly cleaned it up, cursing to himself. But that’s not the cause of the smell.</p>
<p>And there are some places where it’s much stronger than others.</p>
<p>It really does smell like something died.</p>
<p>Option A is, again, the basement. He’s not going to go into the basement if it kills him – he doesn’t know if the emergency power has been flooded or not and it’s driving him nuts.</p>
<p>That leaves option B.</p>
<p>Room 130. The room where the old Inkling lady had been living previously. After they had checked around inside of it, they just silently closed the door and left it shut. There hadn’t been any need to check inside.</p>
<p>Now, there most certainly was. Kosh steeled himself against the unknown and slowly opened the door.</p>
<p>Immediately, something foul struck him like a fist to the stomach. He bent over and started retching. Whatever it was, it was way too strong, too foul. He retched until tears formed in his eyes, then coughed out whatever had fallen into his lungs. A swarm of bugs came out to greet him; he tried to swat them away from his visor.</p>
<p>Then, he opened his eyes, and looked out in front of him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>On the first day, when the betta fish’s sedan was pulled down the street, many homeless seafolk who had been stuck stranded in their cars and vehicles found themselves being swept away by the sea. In some cases, they managed to escape. For others, if they didn’t succumb and drown in their cars, they crawled onto the roofs of their cars, standing there until the current swept them down and drowned them.</p>
<p>Many such people attempted to climb off of their cars and swim over to other buildings, to see if someone would be able to let them in. While most Inkling and cephalopod-folk would simply dissolve after a moment, due to the accumulation of unwanted salts and other things accumulating in their bodies and causing their ink forms to give out, other seafolk would be able to swim across for a short period of time before they would inevitably drown. Swimming in dirty water for these folks is like trying to breathe mud.</p>
<p>One such person had tried to ‘breathe mud.’ He had been standing on the roof of his beat-up sedan for some time, and he understood, looking down at his feet, now getting engulfed in waves of water even on top of the sedan roof, that he was going to die, and very soon. His car, along with many others, were being tugged and pulled around him; he’d watched in horror as a person across the lot from him had screamed, had kicked and pushed and screamed as their small station wagon was filled to the brim with water. The man gulped. He knew he’d eventually been swept down by the current if he didn’t act now. He needed to get to safety.</p>
<p>Safety came in the form of an apartment building window, just across from his car, which was slowly being pulled down towards the shore. He coughed phlegm, wobbling where he stood; water had seeped into the soles of his shoes. It was now or never. He held his breath and dived into the waves, fighting against them the entire time he swam. He couldn’t swim, not really. He kicked and shoved his way through the water violently.</p>
<p>Fighting for air, he reached a window and desperately tried to open it from the outside with just his fins – thank God it was unlocked – and then tried to climb through the window. And he kicked, and he pulled, and with the last of his breath – the very last of his strength, his eyesight blacking out, his everything being sucked away from him – squeezed through.</p>
<p>Only to find himself diving headfirst into more dirty water. Only to feel pain arching down his body as the heavy metal window – old and just a little too small for its frame – slammed down on his leg, trapping him.</p>
<p>What do you think happened to him?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The moment Kosh opened his eyes, he had to turn away and gag again.</p>
<p>God. That hadn’t been there yesterday. What the fuck?</p>
<p>He looked again.</p>
<p>An unwashed body, limply floating by a window, stared back at him.</p>
<p>The body had, once upon a time, been a flounder. A big guy, on the older side, dressed in rags. He’d been a construction worker for a while until he was injured while working on a drainage ditch. He didn’t have insurance, and his company wasn’t going to foot the bill, so they got rid of him for being ‘reckless on the job.’ It took maybe a handful of bad days for him to lose everything. That had happened a few years back. He’d clung on to life in spite of it.</p>
<p>Now, he was bloated, his wide eyes glassy. The water around him looked discolored and oily. The greenhouse effect, something that had been happening to the first floor – trapped underneath the dead heat and the still water, had been slowly cooking the body. Inside of the suit, Kosh was sweating buckets, but now he couldn’t claim it was because he was tired anymore.</p>
<p>He could feel, even underneath the heavy nylon and plastic of his suit, the shaking of his hands.</p>
<p>The man was lying on his stomach, floating calmly. His leg appeared to be trapped underneath the window, pulling his body downwards at a strange angle. His face had tilted to one side.</p>
<p>Something white was already starting to grow on him.</p>
<p>Kosh couldn’t look at the man for long before feeling sick all over again.</p>
<p>The old woman who had lived here before had hung many pictures on her walls. Pictures of her family, of her friends. Pictures from when she was young. Pictures from when her grandchildren had just been born. She’d partially retired after so many years of working at the docks. In spite of the regulations put up by the housing administration themselves, she had stubbornly insisted upon putting up floral wallpaper, lilac-colored. The cheap ceiling light had been replaced with a small chandelier; the blinds were covered in fluffy-looking curtains, made, perhaps, of silk. Shelves, full of books; an old TV. Kosh remembered feeling as though he was stepping on some kind of shag carpet the first time he had set foot in this room. If he had to guess, it was also lilac.</p>
<p>Two days had passed, and now a man was dead, sprawled out in front of the window, water-bugs of all shapes and sizes darting around his face.</p>
<p>She had passed away peacefully in her bedroom. The man had to have crawled in here after they’d first checked it.</p>
<p>Kosh cautiously made a few steps towards the center of the room. His heart was pounding in his ears.</p>
<p>The man’s mouth was open. Had he screamed? Had he tried to call for help in his final moments? As Kosh took another step forward, his light becoming better, he noticed that the man’s mouth was wide-open as he died, muddy water coming in and out. Ah, so he had tried to, at the least. Flies landed around the scales on his face, picking around at the man’s lips; they’d found a meal in his dirtied corpse.</p>
<p>The stout Inkling leaned against the kitchen counter, his head swimming.</p>
<p>The water around him was discolored in a way he’d only seen in filthy ponds. Something muddy seemed to gather around where his head was slowly poking out of the water. Kosh recognized it as some form of bacteria. It was starting to eat the corpse as best as it could. The man’s face looked dark and discolored. It had only been a few days, and in this disgusting sewer-water, the flounder was already being dissolved.</p>
<p>What was in this water? What could have caused the man to have started to… disintegrate so fast? What kind of bacteria had been settling down around this neighborhood? Was this just something that happened with the corpses of seafolk? Kosh didn’t know. He’d never seen anything like this before in his entire life.</p>
<p>The stout Inkling paused for a moment in front of the body, suddenly thinking of the sea of unevolved fish that had been swimming patiently just outside of the apartment building a few days prior. What had happened to them, he wondered? Were they gathered around the floodgate doors, all the way down in the south?</p>
<p>…would the man’s body follow those fish down south? He knew there was a little bit of a current outside. Should he just…</p>
<p>Kosh screwed his eyes shut and took a shuddering breath, sucking down the nasty air. He came down here to do a job, and that job was getting rid of the smell.</p>
<p>He took a couple of cautious steps, unconsciously hugging the wall as he moved past the other man, trying to get towards the windows.</p>
<p>The height of the water meant that the corpse was on face-level with Kosh. The glazed, cloudy eye of the flounder that pointed straight up into the sky. The flies were getting louder.</p>
<p>Kosh, shaking, covered his mask the best that he could with a single glove, hoping to God that his suit doesn’t make him trip into the water around him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the corpse.</p>
<p>The window. He had to get the window open.</p>
<p>Kosh sidled next to the window and, not seeing what he was able to do – the water was the color of mud – tried to reach down and open it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Something nasty, unknowable and overpowering, felt like it had crawled into his throat, throttling his lungs from inside of him – the visceral feeling of breathing in something like tear gas. He coughed violently, his eyes screwed shut. A drop of water rolled down his tear duct; he couldn’t tell if it was a tear or a bead of sweat. It could be either.</p>
<p>His hand, passing through the water, brushed past the man’s trapped leg. It felt like part of it came off.</p>
<p>Kosh immediately tried to get the thought out of his head. That hadn’t happened. That hadn’t happened. The glove just got pulled at a funny angle. There was no way the man was decomposing that fast. That hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>He gripped onto the window tightly, then pulled it up.</p>
<p>The leg came free, and the corpse bobbed up and down in the living room. Kosh took a glance, then wished he hadn’t.</p>
<p>The fish had nibbled part of the corpse’s flesh. The space between his sneakers and his pants – just above the ankle – had been bitten away, exposing the flesh.</p>
<p>The flies were so loud.</p>
<p>The stout man gagged again into his mask. Now he really wasn’t sure if he was crying or not.</p>
<p>This would be the hard part.</p>
<p>Kosh gently laid his hands on the man’s back and calves, shuddering. The corpse was wearing a tan-looking jacket – old, a little worn out. His flesh felt like wet clay and shredded scales. The corpse was lukewarm – not warm in the same way that another person may seem to be running warm or cold. Just lukewarm. Kosh would have thought the man would be cold, like the water around him. But he wasn’t.</p>
<p>The glassy eye stared at the chandelier. This was the home of a stranger, Kosh thought once again. The home of a person. This, too, in front of him, was also a stranger, once. Somebody who had gotten a bad hand of cards in life. He knew that it happened. He could tell that the man had fought in spite of it all. Instead of dying in his car or out on the street, the flounder had died in the home of a stranger, trying everything he could to save himself.</p>
<p>Kosh slowly pushed the man under the water and started to guide him out from underneath the window. The water around the corpse was muddy; he couldn’t see through it. He had to blindly guess.</p>
<p>Some liquid billowed up from the corpse’s mouth, tainting the water a different shade of mud.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hear anything but the flies.</p>
<p>He grit his teeth, trying awkwardly to bring the man out of the window. He felt the man bang into the edge of the window a little; he repositioned himself and tried again. Part of his hood was dipping into the water; something was coming off onto the visor, something yellowish in color. Fat flies battered him, climbing into the crooks and edges of his mask, trying to get inside.</p>
<p>The man’s legs started to slide out of the window. He gently glided the corpse along.</p>
<p>Somebody, once all of this water was gone, could take care of this man. Somebody could give him a proper grave and notify any next of kin. All he had to do was just make sure the man wasn’t decomposing inside of his building. That was it. That was all he had to do. That was all he had to –</p>
<p>Kosh’s hand slipped as the man was halfway out the window.</p>
<p>The flounder’s eye came bobbing back up to face him. He stepped back in shock.</p>
<p>Something yellow had built up around the eye. Its iris was cloudy. The scales around it were starting to flake. Flies darted up and down the man’s face.</p>
<p>The eye stared at Kosh’s panting, crying face.</p>
<p>He stared back.</p>
<p>Then, just where the iris and the pupil meet, something seemed to budge. A tiny bulge formed underneath the iris.</p>
<p>Then…</p>
<p>...the small head of a worm poked itself out of the corpse’s eye.</p>
<p>Kosh <em>screamed.</em></p>
<p>He desperately clawed at the man’s head, fighting and trying to shove him out of the window. All he could hear was the sound of his voice and the buzzing, buzzing, buzzing of the flies, all chattering around him, as he pushed and stuffed the corpse out of the room, out of the <em>building, </em>he just had to get it <em>away </em>from him, oh God, get it <em>away, </em>get <em>away </em>from him –</p>
<p>He <em>slammed </em>the window shut behind it and, taking two tumbling steps backwards, tripped over something beneath the water and fell under, falling backwards onto a submerged coffee table, his arms and legs flailing as he pushed himself off of it and tried to climb away, his entire visor masked with only what he was now recognizing as <em>pus, </em>pushing himself out of the room, bugs chattering noisily around him, and <em>slamming </em>the door behind him –</p>
<p>Only to realize he’d still been screaming this entire time.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>His voice cracked and died out into a panicked moan. He leaned against the apartment door, tears falling down his face.</p>
<p>He covered his mask with his hands. “I’m so sorry, please. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Nobody heard him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The first floor was silent besides the sounds of a man sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as according to the schedule i'll see you all hopefully very soon. thank you guys again for the support, leave some kudos if you liked this and tell me what you all think of this chapter in the comments</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>expect new chapters to be posted every other day according to schedule. thank you all so much for reading this! please leave kudos or tell me in the comments if you wanna see more!</p><p>follow my tumblr for updates ig: https://redeyedsheepskull.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>